Le Refuge
by mnemesysfr
Summary: complete Suite du tome 6. Harry et Severus doivent apprendre à travailler ensemble. Snape mentor de Harry. Slash SSHP, prologue de Retrouver ses Racines
1. Chapter 1

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

**Résumé:** Harry et Snape doivent apprendre à travailler ensemble. Suite du tome 6, prologue de Retrouver ses Racines. Snape mentor Harry. Slash HP/SS

L'histoire peut se diviser en 3 parties: l'entraînement, la guerre et l'après guerre. La fic compte 25 chapitres et chaque partie compte environ 8 chapitres.

Peut se lire sans avoir lu Retrouver ses Racines

Pour ceux qui ont lu Retrouver ses Racines, l'ambiance est très différente et je n'avais pas encore mes marques. Le style et l'atmosphère evolue au long de l'histoire.

_**Ratings :** R_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa, Griselleet Ishtar_

**Attention, c'est un slash: SS/HP**

**Chapitre 1 : Le testament de Dumbledore**

Harry regardait dehors à travers la fenêtre de sa petite chambre. Ses affaires étaient prêtes depuis longtemps : la malle qu'il avait réussie à récupérer à temps était posée au pied de son lit et attendait que son propriétaire ne se décide à partir et Hedwige était dans sa cage malgré l'heure tardive.

La lune était pleine, mais les nuages qui la couvrait annonçait un orage. La rue n'était éclairée que par des lampadaires qui ne diffusaient pas suffisamment de lumière pour que le jeune garçon puisse apercevoir les éventuels passants. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu de la fraîcheur et prêtait attention aux rares bruits venant de l'extérieur.

Bien qu'il ne le vît pas immédiatement, le cri d'un hibou le prévint qu'on lui apportait une lettre. Il grimaça et recula pour laisser entrer l'animal. Il soupira. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de lettres qu'il avait reçues pendant le mois qu'il venait de passer chez son oncle. Il aurait dû être content que ses amis le soutiennent, mais il ressentait d'autant plus le poids de la tache qui l'attendait et la mort de son mentor.

Chaque jour, il recevait des nouvelles des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Chacun à son tour, ils le tançaient pour connaître ses intentions, ne lui laissant aucun répit, ne le laissant pas oublier la prophétie. Tous étaient décidés à partir en croisade avec lui.

Il détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou, lui donna à manger tout en gardant un œil vers la porte de sa chambre et fit partir l'animal avant qu'il ne réveille son oncle.

Encore une lettre de Ginny. Il effleura du bout de ses doigts les lignes inscrites sur le parchemin, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à elle. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort. La guerre avait déjà fait suffisamment de victimes. Il referma le rouleau sans le lire et le rangea dans sa malle, refusant de se laisser attendrir par la jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas être à ses côtés dans ce combat. Il ne pourrait pas se battre et la protéger en même temps. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…. Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Jamais.

Il se remit sur le bord de la fenêtre et attendit patiemment que les dernières minutes le séparant de minuit se soient écoulées.

Dernières minutes dans cette maison. Dernières minutes avant que son destin ne se mette en marche. Il ne comptait pas retourner à Poudlard même si l'école rouvrait ses portes en septembre.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'air frais entra dans ses poumons. Son esprit s'envola à nouveau. Il devait mettre au point ce qu'il allait faire ces prochaines semaines.

Il n'avait fait part de ses intentions à personne. Il était bien décidé à accomplir son destin. Seul si nécessaire. Dumbledore mort, il avait perdu son mentor et son guide.

Il ferma le poing et inspira une nouvelle fois. Il ne devait pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. Ca n'arrangerait rien.

Dumbledore était mort et Harry était désormais seul à pouvoir faire face à Voldemort mais il devait d'abord trouver les horcruxes et les détruire. Il avait prévu de passer son permis de transplanage pour faciliter ses déplacements et chercher la maison de ses parents. Peut-être pourrait-il s'y installer si elle était en bon état. Il lui fallait un endroit qui soit à lui où il pourrait établir ses plans.

Le tonnerre gronda, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il soupira. Rien n'était simple. Si Godric Hollow était en ruine, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait. Il ne pouvait pas rester chez les Dursley. Ils l'empêcheraient de s'entraîner et il avait besoin de devenir fort. Les Weasley l'accueilleraient toujours comme un fils, mais il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger.

Il comptait suivre les instructions que le bâtard graisseux lui avait données. Il allait trouver un moyen de maîtriser l'occlumencie, la légilimencie, la magie sans baguette, les sorts informulés et la magie noire. Il avait déjà acheté quelques livres par correspondance dans une obscure librairie de l'allée des Embrumes. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment d'atteindre sa majorité pour pouvoir s'entraîner.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le lut une nouvelle fois.

Il hésitait encore à impliquer Ron et Hermione. S'ils savaient où il était, ils ne lui laisseraient pas le choix. Il devait donc garder ses intentions secrètes quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour les protéger. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de faire de la magie, mais bientôt… bientôt, il pourrait s'entraîner autant qu'il le souhaitait pour vaincre ses ennemis.

Minuit.

Il avait dix-sept ans. Il était adulte. Il pouvait partir.

Les Weasley lui avaient proposé de venir le chercher. Il avait refusé, prétextant qu'il avait des choses en instance à régler. Après, peut-être.

Et effectivement, il avait reçu la veille, une lettre très étrange, libellée des initiales A.D. Apparemment, Maître Sorka, notaire, avait différentes choses à transmettre à Harry. Il avait reçu un Portoloin qui s'activerait à minuit.

Il était impossible que ce soit un piège, la lettre contenait des informations sur lui que seul Dumbledore pouvait connaître, même ses amis les ignoraient.

Se détachant de la fenêtre, il prit sa malle et Hedwige puis tendit la main vers le Portoloin.

Harry disparut sans autre mot, sans réveiller sa famille pour leur dire adieu. Adieu parce qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison.

Hpsshpss

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un salon dont les murs étaient couverts de portraits de l'ancien directeur qui lui souriaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune tandis que d'autres criaient au voleur.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser de cette intrusion lorsqu'une femme d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux blancs entra dans la salle.

Elle portait des lunettes en demi-lune et ressemblait étrangement à Albus Dumbledore.

Elle prit la parole : « Harry Potter, je présume ? Je suis Maître Sorka, le notaire d'Albus Dumbledore. Je suis également sa sœur. »

« Enchanté Maître. Je vous présente mes condoléances. Je suis vraiment désol -» La tristesse transparaissait sur le visage du jeune garçon. Le visage dur de la femme âgée s'adoucit.

« Monsieur Potter, » Répondit-elle doucement, « Ceci n'est aucunement votre faute. Mon frère savait que l'heure de sa mort était proche. Il avait fait ce testament seulement quelques semaines avant de mourir. »

Harry était on ne peut plus surpris, « Il savait, mais comment -»

« Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il vous a laissé une lettre… Je vais vous conduire à une chambre pour que vous ayez plus d'intimité pour ouvrir cette enveloppe et ce paquet qui porte votre nom. Il m'a également demandé de vous donner ceci. C'est ce qui, selon son testament, revient à Severus Snape. Il m'a demandé de vous le laisser. »

« Mais -» Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas accepter cette décision. « C'EST CETTE ORDURE QUI L'A TUE, IL NE MERITE PAS DE RECEVOIR QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE DUMBLEDORE ! »

La femme serra les lèvres et lui répondit sèchement, « Je vous en prie Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous calmer. Prenez cette lettre et ces deux paquets. Suivez-moi. Je pense que vous comprendrez quand vous aurez lu sa lettre. »

Harry serra les dents et inspira plusieurs fois. Cette méthode de relaxation semblait marcher relativement bien sur lui. « Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce qu'il en est, Maître ? » Il restait sur la défensive.

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis notaire, je suis donc soumise au secret. Et bien qu'Albus ait été mon frère, je ne le voyais pas souvent. Nous étions tous les deux très pris par nos engagements : pour lui c'était Poudlard et la cause qu'il défendait, pour moi le notariat. Ecoutez, nous discuterons de tout cela quand vous aurez lu sa lettre. » Son ton et ses manières brusques ressemblaient davantage à ceux de MacGonagall qu'à ceux de Dumbledore. Il la suivit sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Elle le conduisit au premier étage dans une grande salle qui ressemblait à un salon. Les murs bleu clairs rendaient l'atmosphère calme et douce. Comme si cette pièce n'avait jamais connu que l'amour et la douceur. C'était vraiment réconfortant. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se détendre autant quelque part. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à la maison, un sentiment qu'il n'avait connu qu'à Poudlard.

Sorka lui fit visiter les autres pièces de cette suite. La chambre bleu marine était apaisante. A côté du grand lit se trouvait une table de nuit décorée d'un réveil à bras et à bouche (il n'en avait encore jamais vu de semblable, mais il ne doutait pas que, si la personne ne se réveillait pas, le réveil était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de la situation) et d'une lampe de chevet à lumière ajustable.

Les murs nus avaient dû autrefois être couverts de tableaux : on en voyait encore la trace. Dans un coin se dressait fièrement une grande armoire en bois qui craquait sous le poids des ans.

Sorka lui montra ensuite une salle de bains immense : la baignoire était aussi grande qu'une piscine et pouvait se transformer en jacuzzi si on le désirait.

Harry était vraiment impressionné.

« Voilà, nous avons fait le tour. Prenez votre temps. Vous êtes ici chez vous. »

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, je suis attendu chez les Weasley. Ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir -»

Elle lui sourit. Ses yeux perdirent un instant leur éclat métallique et il vit que derrière son expression sévère se cachait une femme fragile qui souffrait de la mort de son frère. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry. Albus avait tout prévu. J'ai prévenu Arthur de votre retard.» Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de poursuivre, « Ne prenez pas les conseils d'Albus à la légère ! » Elle lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus qu'Harry n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

« Euh, d'accord. Et ..euh merci… »

« …je crois. » Ajouta-t-il quand elle eut tourné les talons.

Hpsshpss

Harry retourna dans le salon et posa les deux boites sur la table puis s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. La vision qu'il avait était enchanteresse. Il devait y avoir un grand jardin à l'extérieur.

Il faisait sombre, mais il distinguait le miroitement de la lune sur une étendue d'eau. L'ombre des arbres se reflétait dessus et dansait au rythme du vent. L'une était immense. Ses branches tombantes semblaient pleurer la mort d'un proche. Harry était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'un saule pleureur.

Le second ressemblait à un chêne. Même dans l'obscurité, il dégageait une force et une vigueur qu'Harry avait rarement vues chez un arbre. Il semblait protéger les lieux.

Il espérait pouvoir visiter ce jardin et vérifier ses conjectures. Le propriétaire était à l'évidence un heureux veinard.

Il s'assit et ouvrit la lettre, curieux.

Hpsshpss

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort des mains du professeur Snape._

_Harry, ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Il a fait ce que je lui avais demandé afin d'assurer sa place auprès de Voldemort. Je suis un vieil homme, malade et fatigué, je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir ni lui ni Drago. C'était la seule solution._

_Severus Snape est une personne de confiance, crois-moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie en de nombreuses occasions, et la tienne aussi, ne l'oublie pas. _

_Cette guerre est la tienne mais seul tu ne pourras vaincre les Ténèbres. Tu auras besoin de Severus. Il viendra vers toi. Je le lui ai demandé. Ne lui tourne pas le dos. Travaille avec lui. Il a beaucoup à t'apprendre. _

_Sorka a dû te donner un paquet pour lui. Garde-le bien. Je te fais confiance._

_Pour aborder un problème plus sérieux, je t'ai laissé des indices qui peuvent t'aider à trouver les Horcruxes manquants. Je sais qu'avec l'aide de Severus tu les trouveras._

_Je vous confie à tous les deux, à toi et à Severus, cette maison. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations, mais je veux qu'elle aille aux deux personnes que je considère comme des fils. Toi Harry, je te confie l'aile ouest, Severus aura l'aile est. La partie centrale vous appartient à tous les deux. Gérez-la comme vous le souhaitez, mais ne la vendez pas._

_Ne sois pas trop dur avec Severus, regarde au-delà du professeur haineux que tu connais. Il est bien plus que cela et vous avez beaucoup plus de points communs que tu ne le soupçonnes. Et si tu le peux, Harry, aide M. Malfoy à rejoindre notre camp. Il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais qu'il le croit._

_Prends bien sois de toi, mon enfant._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hpsshpss

Harry cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de relire la lettre. Il avait certainement dû se tromper, lire de travers. Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui demander de pardonner à Snape et de travailler avec lui. Non. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Les mots étaient pourtant écrits : Dumbledore avait ordonné à Snape de le tuer.

Harry se massa le front. Le sens de ces mots lui échappaient. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait. Severus Snape était un traître, un assassin et un mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Il ne voulait pas travailler avec Snape. Il ne voulait pas partager cette maison avec l'assassin du Directeur. Il serra le poing, froissant sans le vouloir la lettre qu'il avait toujours dans la main.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Il grimaça, reposa la lettre froissée et prit la boite qui lui revenait, se demandant encore s'il devait ou non l'ouvrir. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir accepter cet héritage. De pouvoir faire ce que Dumbledore lui demandait.

Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir fatigué. Mais il avait encore des choses à faire.

Il se résolut à voir ce que contenait cette boite. Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des objets réduits. Il jeta donc le contre-sort et reconnut la Pensine de Dumbledore et les souvenirs que le vieil homme lui avait montrés dans l'année, révélant les secrets entourant Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le Directeur avait raison. Il en aurait probablement besoin dans sa quête.

Il rit en sortant les derniers objets : un paquet de bonbons au citron et une carte de la maison.

Les larmes emplirent ses yeux. Il ne put résister au chagrin qui l'assaillait. Il pleura silencieusement et finit par s'endormir sur la table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2, L'arrivée de Severus et le début de l'entraînement**

Severus Snape connaissait le manoir des Dumbledore. Le vieil homme le lui avait fait visiter quelques temps plus tôt, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que le Directeur les désignerait lui et Potter comme héritiers. Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais comme Albus, Sorka avait été très compréhensive. Apparemment le vieil homme n'avait que très peu de secrets pour sa sœur.

Il grogna. Même dans la mort, Albus Dumbledore arrivait encore à contrôler sa vie. Il s'arrêta devant un portrait et murmura, « Vous êtes vraiment le plus grand imbécile que le monde ait connu. »

Le portrait rit gaiement. « Severus. Vous savez que je vous ai toujours considéré comme un fils alors ne jouez pas les durs avec moi. » La tendresse qui se lisait dans les yeux du Directeur réduisit le Serpentard au silence.

Dans un sanglot, il lui répondit. « Vous m'avez abandonné et j'en suis le seul coupable. » Severus s'éloigna, n'attendant pas la réponse du portrait. Son visage dur et sévère n'était que le reflet du chagrin qui le tenaillait. Il avait tué la seule personne qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

Rien n'avait changé en cinq ans. La maison paraissait toujours aussi moldue dans sa construction et dans sa décoration intérieure, mais Severus savait que ce n'était pas le cas et c'était assez perturbant. Finalement, la maison ressemblait bien au vieux fou.

Sorka, qui l'avait laissé faire le tour du salon, s'approcha finalement de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle retira lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard venimeux de Severus.

Elle reprit son rôle et assuma sa fonction de notaire, lui signifiant qu'il pourrait jouir de la maison avec Harry Potter à condition qu'il protége le jeune homme et lui enseigne tout ce qu'il savait.

Les yeux noirs se figèrent un instant. Cette promesse ne serait pas facile à tenir. Il n'était pas un homme patient et Potter était certainement l'une des personnes qu'il supportait le moins au monde. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Albus et il comptait la tenir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Il acquiesça en silence et suivit la jeune femme à l'étage. Arrivé devant la porte fermée, Sorka lui fit ses adieux. Elle avait à présent rempli sa fonction et pouvait partir.

Severus frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il entra.

Il aperçut Potter au premier coup d'œil. L'idiot avait laissé la lumière allumée et s'était endormi sur la table. Il soupira et s'approcha de la forme endormie.

Il lui jeta un sort pour éviter qu'il ne se réveille. Potter avait la tête posée entre ses bras sur la table qui était légèrement mouillée. Severus toucha les joues du garçon et constata qu'il avait pleuré.

Son cœur se serra. Quelque part, il l'enviait. Lui aussi aurait aimé pleurer la mort de ce père adoptif.

Potter était encore un enfant et pourtant, Severus devait l'endurcir et le faire devenir homme en peu de temps. Il n'aimait pas cette tâche. Un enfant devait avoir le temps de grandir. Les horreurs que l'on rencontre dans le monde ne devaient pas être du ressort d'un enfant… et pourtant.

Il soupira, prit la forme inconsciente dans ses bras, le conduisit dans la chambre, le posa sur le lit, lui enleva chaussures et lunettes et tira les draps sur lui. Il fut surpris par son poids. Il avait eu l'impression de soulever un sac de plumes. Il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea quelques instants le jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

Il se demandait si sa vie avait été aussi angélique qu'il l'avait toujours pensé. .

A le voir ainsi, Severus n'avait pas envie de le haïr. Potter avait l'air d'un garçon tout à fait ordinaire, et c'est ce qu'il serait sans cette cicatrice si particulière. Il dégagea gentiment les mèches qui couvraient le front du jeune garçon dans une caresse fugace. Dans son sommeil, Harry appuya sur la main qui avait gentiment glissé sur sa joue. Ce geste surprit Severus. C'était comme si Potter recherchait de l'affection, même dans son sommeil.

Le maître des potions quitta la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et laissa un petit mot à Potter sur la table du salon, lui faisant savoir qu'il l'attendait pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain à neuf heures précises. Ils devaient discuter de certains arrangements.

Hpsshpss

Harry se réveilla perdu. Il ne se souvenait pas être allé se coucher. Il se leva, mit ses lunettes et se dirigea dans le salon où il trouva le petit mot de Snape. Sa simple présence, ce simple mot le mirent dans une rage folle. Dans un accès de colère, il mit feu à la feuille de papier.

Bien entendu, Snape entra à ce moment-là.

« Très mature comme comportement Potter. On voit que vous n'avez plus cinq ans. Habillez-vous et venez me rejoindre en bas pour le petit-déjeuner. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! » Dit-il les dents serrées. « Vous l'avez tué. Vous êtes un meurtrier ! Il a été beaucoup trop généreux avec vous ! »

Les mots de Potter atteignirent leur cible. Severus blêmit. « Potter, ça suffit. Ne vous mêlez pas de cela. » Répondit Severus sur un ton tout aussi tranchant et menaçant qu'était noir le regard de son élève. « Habillez-vous et venez me rejoindre en bas. Je crois que nous avons un emploi du temps à préparer. »

Harry bouillait de colère. « Je ne travaillerai pas avec vous ! Mieux, je ne resterai pas dans la même pièce que vous. Vous l'avez tué ! Il était sans défense et vous l'avez tué ! »

Severus lui lança un rapide sort pour le ligoter. « Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait sur son ordre, Potter. Et si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est aussi sur son ordre. Alors si vous voulez partir, jouer les lâches et les martyrs, partez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre de ne pas avoir reçu d'entraînement pour vous défendre et ne venez pas pleurer si vous êtes enlevé ou torturé par le Seigneur Noir et que vous n'êtes pas capable de protéger vos amis. »

Il le libéra du sort et partit. Harry serra les poings. Comment ce salaud osait-il le traiter de lâche ? Non, il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il s'exécuta donc : il prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Snape lisait le journal. Le maître des potions ne leva pas les yeux vers lui mais Harry le vit sourire d'un air satisfait, ce qui accentua sa rage.

« Mangez, Potter. Vous en aurez besoin. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se servit et mangea rapidement. Il était déjà debout pour retourner dans ses appartements quand Snape l'arrêta.

« Potter ! » Harry se figea, « Je vous attends dans une demi-heure dans la salle d'exercice. Venez avec une tenue appropriée. Nous allons voir ce que vous savez faire. »

Harry serra les dents et les poings mais répondit, « Oui, _Monsieur_. »

« Ah et Potter, si vous ne savez pas où se trouve la salle en question, je vous conseille de prendre une carte. »

Ce sarcasme était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et il quitta la salle rapidement avant d'attaquer son aîné.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, enfila le seul survêtement qu'il pensait approprié et chercha la fameuse salle d'entraînement.

Il comprit bientôt pourquoi Snape lui avait dit de prendre une carte. Cette maison était un vrai labyrinthe et il avait l'impression de prendre sans cesse le même chemin. Au final, il retourna dans sa chambre et prit le parchemin que Dumbledore lui avait laissé et qui ressemblait à une carte.

En possession de la carte, il trouva la fameuse salle d'entraînement rapidement. Enfin, avec une demi-heure de retard, ce qui allait sûrement mettre Snape de très mauvaise humeur.

Hpsshpss

Snape était déjà là quand il arriva. Quand son regard se posa sur son aîné, Harry se figea. Le maître des potions portait une robe de combat noir qui lui seyait parfaitement. Elle mettait en valeur son visage et ses yeux. Snape était l'image même du sorcier ténébreux. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de colère, mais Harry vit derrière une profondeur qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée jusque là. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que ses yeux.

« Potter ! Encore en retard je vois. Vous vous êtes perdu je suppose ? » Lui demanda son professeur d'une voix sarcastique. « Et quelle est cette tenue ? Vous ne voulez certainement pas vous battre ainsi ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Que vouliez-vous que je mette, _monsieur ?_ » Dit Harry en accentuant ironiquement le 'monsieur'.

Severus ne sourcilla pas devant l'insolence du gamin. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son tempérament sulfureux devait s'extérioriser et il n'avait jamais douté être la cible du petit vaurien.

Il était l'enseignant et Potter lui devait le respect. Severus comptait bien lui apprendre ces quelques règles le jour-même.

« Gardez cette tenue pour ce matin Potter. Nous irons en chercher d'autres dans l'après-midi. » Dit-il simplement. « Vous voyez ces appareils ? »

Harry fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux et vit effectivement de nombreux appareils. « Cette salle est semblable à la salle sur Demande de Poudlard, mais c'est une salle d'exercice, d'entraînement. Elle réagit en fonction du niveau et de ce que veut apprendre la personne qui y vient. Vous êtes un débutant. Il vous faut donc apprendre la rapidité, les réflexes, l'agilité…. Ce sera votre échauffement dans les jours à venir. Allez-y. »

Harry s'avança vers la machine. Elle n'avait pas l'air si terrible. Il monta sur le tapis roulant et l'exercice commença.

Le sol se mit à trembler et il chancela. Il écarquilla des yeux en voyant la boule de feu se jeter sur lui. Il se mit à terre et grimaça en sentant l'aiguillon d'une flèche dans son dos. Il grimaça et l'arracha rapidement avant de se mettre à courir pour éviter les attaques qui arrivaient de tous les côtés.

« Ah j'oubliais Potter, vous avez le droit d'utiliser la magie. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs et cria « _Protego_ » pour créer un bouclier autour de lui. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout à cause du sol qui continuait à se dérober sous lui. Cependant quand il cria le sort, une nuée d'oiseau se jeta sur lui pour l'attaquer par derrière.

« Oh Potter, j'avais oublié. » Severus avait un sourire satisfait plaqué sur son visage et sa voix était mielleuse, « A chaque fois que vous prononcerez un sort à haute voix, vous serez attaqué. Plus vous crierez fort et plus l'attaque sera puissante. Vous devez simplement atteindre le bout de la pièce. Même vous, vous êtes capables de ça, non ? »

Severus avait sciemment omis de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait atteindre l'autre bout de la salle que lorsqu'il serait épuisé. L'exercice testait donc aussi sa combativité, sa résistance.

Rien n'était vraiment dangereux. Les boules de feu laisseraient quelques brûlures, mais rien de bien sérieux, les attaques avaient seulement pour but de l'obliger à se concentrer et à jeter les sorts sans parler, les fléchettes étaient légèrement empoisonnées pour tester sa résistance aux poisons et lui provoquer des hallucinations. Ainsi, il se sentirait encerclé et serait obligé de faire appel à toutes ses ressources.

Severus croisa les bras et sourit en regardant le gamin passer ses nerfs sur la machine. Les attaques étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, mais Potter ne faiblissait pas, montrant une certaine ténacité. S'il pouvait se battre contre ses ennemis avec autant d'énergie, ils avaient une chance de survivre à cette guerre.

Au bout de deux heures, Snape arrêta l'exercice. Potter n'avait toujours pas atteint l'autre bout de la salle, mais il était satisfait. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas confié une tache impossible à réaliser. Le garçon avait du talent. Il pourrait apprendre et même rapidement. Mais il n'allait pas le lui dire, si ?

Il prit un visage sévère. « Potter, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Il y a encore du travail, mais vous n'êtes pas un cas aussi désespéré que je le croyais. Dorénavant, tous les matins, vous ferez cet exercice. Bien entendu, ce ne sera jamais exactement le même. Il s'attaquera toujours à vos points faibles. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs, mais il n'avait plus la force de le défier ouvertement. Cet exercice l'avait épuisé et il n'avait pas réussi à le terminer puisqu'il n'avait pas pu à aller au bout. Il acquiesça simplement.

« Allez prendre une douche et retrouvez-moi dans la salle à manger. Il est midi. Cet après-midi nous irons vous chercher une tenue convenable et nous mettrons au point votre emploi du temps. »

Harry partit lentement en direction de sa chambre. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarqua pas que Snape lui avait fait un compliment ni qu'il avait réussi à retourner dans sa chambre en un temps record.

La douche lui permit de retrouver un peu de vitalité. La journée ne faisait que de commencer et d'après Snape, il faudrait recommencer cet exercice tous les matins. Cette simple pensée était déjà épuisante.

Quand il descendit dans la salle à manger, Snape était déjà là. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui et ils déjeunèrent en silence.

Hpsshpss

A la fin du repas, Snape le conduisit dans une salle qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée (mais il n'avait pas encore tout visité et cette maison était surprenante). Ils montaient, montaient et montaient encore. Les marches n'avaient pas de fin. Harry entendit Snape grommeler à plusieurs reprises contre 'les Maisons qui ne font pas ce qu'on leur demande.'

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils devaient avoir atteint les combles de la maison.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce éclairée par une lucarne. Elle était remplie de caisses, de cantines, d'armoires et d'objets éparpillés un peu partout. Harry vit dans un coin un vieux cheval à bascule et il se demanda si c'était celui de Dumbledore, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer le Directeur de Poudlard enfant et encore moins en train de jouer sur un cheval à bascule moldu. Mais cette pensée lui rappela pourquoi il était là et sa colère refit rapidement surface. Mais il la repoussa : il refusait de se laisser aller à ce genre de choses.

Apparemment Snape avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. « Potter, venez-là ! » Snape était devant une grande armoire et sortait une robe de sorcier, serrée à la taille mais ample dans le bas. Elle permettait de faire des mouvements souples et précis. Elle avait également un col haut, qui donnait un aspect sévère à l'ensemble. En fait, cette robe ressemblait à celle de Snape. S'il la portait, il reconnaîtrait officiellement le Serpentard comme son mentor.

« Potter, essayez-ça ! » Dit-il en lui tendant la robe.

Harry la prit, regarda Snape, la robe et à nouveau Snape. « Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Vous n'êtes tout de même pas prude à ce point-là Potter, si ? »

Le Gryffondor rougit et l'enfila par-dessus ses vêtements.

« Potter, cette robe est faite pour être mise sans à même la peau ! » Soupira le maître des potions.

Une cabine d'essayage apparut soudain à côté de Harry. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et alla se changer derrière.

Il enfila la robe : elle lui allait parfaitement. Elle semblait avoir été faite pour lui. Un miroir à l'intérieur, le complimenta. Le noir faisait ressortir ses yeux verts qui paraissaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire et lui donnait un air plus sérieux, plus âgé et plus sombre. Habillé ainsi, Harry avait, tout comme Severus, l'air d'un sorcier ténébreux.

Snape le regarda d'un air appréciateur et acquiesça. « Oui, j'étais sûr que ça vous irait. Vous mettrez cette robe à chaque fois que nous aurons cours ensemble. Vous êtes désormais sous ma protection Potter. J'ai accepté de vous prendre comme disciple, vous êtes donc tenu de me montrer le respect dû à mon rang. Vous m'appellerez donc soit Maître soit Monsieur. Entendu Potter ? »

Harry serra les dents et le poing. « Monsieur- »

Snape le coupa. L'éclat métallique qui illumina son regard contenait une menace que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas nier. « Potter, avant de dire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter, je n'ai accepté ce rôle que parce que Dumbledore me l'a confié. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de jouer les nounous. Je suis encore un mangemort et être votre mentor est plus dangereux pour moi que pour vous. Alors que décidez-vous ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Harry les dents serrées.

« Pourquoi quoi Potter ? Faites des phrases, même _vous_ vous savez parler. » Renifla son ancien professeur.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté d'être mon mentor ? Dumbledore est mort, vous l'avez tué, alors il doit y avoir une autre raison. »

Severus serra lui aussi les dents. Si Potter continuait à le traiter de meurtrier, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir épargner au gamin sa fureur. « Les raisons sont miennes et ne regardent que moi. » Snape ne détourna pas le regard. « Mais réfléchissez bien Potter, si vous acceptez d'être mon disciple, je serai obligé de vous protéger pendant toute la durée de votre entraînement. Je ne pourrai ni vous faire de mal ni vous livrer à mes collègues mangemorts. »

Harry soutint son regard. Quand il lui avait parlé de Dumbledore, il avait vu une étincelle qui ressemblait à de la douleur, mais c'était parti très rapidement. Son professeur avait ensuite repris contenance et maintenant il n'y avait plus dans ses yeux que de l'énervement.

Harry acquiesça lentement. Un proverbe dit qu'il faut être proche de ses amis et plus proches encore de ses ennemis. En devenant son disciple, il pourrait surveiller les agissements de l'homme et comprendre ses motivations.

Snape referma alors la porte de l'armoire. « Potter, approchez. Bien. Ouvrez la porte et pensez à des robes de cérémonie. »

Harry le regarda avec scepticisme mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Quand il l'ouvrit il y avait des robes de cérémonies de différentes couleurs et de différentes textures : des bleues, des vertes, des rouges, des noires….

« Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. Prenez cette malle et mettez-les dedans. »

Harry obtempéra.

« Recommencez ! Maintenant je veux que vous visualisiez des robes de tous les jours. Puisque vous êtes mon disciple, je ne peux pas vous laisser vous balader dans la maison avec ces vêtements moldus. Vous êtes un sorcier bon sang ! »

Harry renouvela l'opération afin d'avoir plus de robes de combat, quelques vêtements moldus et des armes.

Apparemment, c'était une armoire magique qui donnait à celui qui l'ouvrait ce dont il avait besoin. Bien pratique.

« Maintenant Potter, emmenez cette malle dans vos quartiers et rejoignez-moi à la bibliothèque, nous devons préparer votre emploi du temps. »

Potter acquiesça, fit léviter la malle et descendit.

Hpsshpss

Severus était assis, un verre de scotch à la main, et attendait son disciple. Il tapotait distraitement la table de ses doigts. Potter paraissait déterminer à être son élève. C'était une bonne chose. Il ne l'avait pas insulté et l'avait appelé 'Monsieur' et ce malgré sa réticence évidente.

Il sourit. Les semaines à venir ne seraient faciles ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre et Potter risquait de faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur s'il ne faisait pas attention à ses paroles.

Il but une gorgée du liquide qui lui brûla la gorge et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le gamin ne portait-il que ces vieux habits trois fois trop grands pour lui ? N'avait-il pas de quoi s'acheter des vêtements décents ?

Il soupira. Potter n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire. Voilà une chose de plus qu'il devait enseigner au gamin.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait été surpris. La robe de combat lui allait vraiment très bien. Son visage juvénile lui avait paru plus mature. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de colère et de détermination quand il s'était montré. Dans un combat, la couleur verte bien particulière de ses iris pouvaient troubler l'adversaire. C'était une tactique intéressante à étudier.

Le jeune homme arriva une demi-heure après, portant toujours sa robe d'entraînement. Il était probable qu'il ne porterait que ça pendant qu'il serait dans la maison.

« Asseyez-vous ! »

Harry obéit et prit place sur une chaise en face du maître des potions. Une table les séparait.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tous les matins, vous passerez deux heures sur la machine. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la salle évaluera par elle-même vos faiblesses et focalisera votre entraînement dessus. De mon côté, je pourrai rajouter quelques difficultés pour voir comment vous réagissez.

« L'après-midi vous aurez cours de potions - Oui, de potions Potter, ne me regardez pas avec ainsi ! » Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et se serait tapé la tête contre les murs s'il l'avait pu. Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'apprendre les potions avec _lui_ ! « Vous savez que c'est important. La guerre peut prendre un tour différent si vous êtes capable de résister au veritaserum, aux poisons et à d'autres potions mortelles. Les potions curatives, si vous savez les préparer, pourront sauver bien des vies. Y compris la vôtre.

« Je vous initierai également aux sorts qu'utilisent les médicomages. Savoir se soigner et soigner les autres est capital dans une guerre.

« Nous reprendrons également les cours d'occlumencie et de légilimencie. » Il vit Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Severus haussa la voix pour l'en empêcher. « Non, Potter, nous travaillerons autrement, sur d'autres bases. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux tiré des leçons de ce qui s'est passé lors de votre cinquième année, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry serra les lèvres. Severus s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse des excuses mais Potter acquiesça simplement. Enervé, le maître des potions continua. Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat métallique mais il essayait de contenir sa voix.

« Je considère que vous connaissez les bases, vous n'avez plus qu'à les appliquer. Je testerai vos capacités n'importe quand. J'ai bien dit n'importe quand Potter. Soyez toujours vigilant. Gardez votre esprit fermé. J'essaierai d'entrer dans votre esprit pendant que vous mangerez, pendant que vous vous entraînerez, quand vous dormirez. Vous n'aurez plus une minute de repos. Vous serez continuellement sur la sellette. »

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant cela. Il se demandait de plus en plus s'il allait survivre à Snape. Cet homme était fou et il voulait le tuer, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire et lui montrerait de quoi il était capable, qu'il pouvait résister à tous les stratagèmes qu'il avait mis en place pour le tuer. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination et il acquiesça simplement.

« En fin de semaine, nous ferons le point sur votre niveau en magie sans baguette, sorts informulés et occlumencie. Le soir ou l'après-midi, nous nous plongerons dans la magie noire et nous verrons ce qu'il vous faut savoir pour vous protéger et détruire le Seigneur Noir. »

« Croyez-vous vraiment que nous aurons le temps de voir tout ça, Snape ? » Lui demanda Harry interloqué.

Severus grogna, mais ne répliqua pas quand il l'entendit l'appeler 'Snape'. Il préféra dire, « Avez-vous prévu autre chose Potter ? »

« Non- En fait si, les Weasley m'ont invité à aller au mariage de Bill et de Fleur et- » Il s'arrêta, préférant ne pas parler à cet homme de ses projets.

« Quand se marieront-ils ? » Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil.

« Fin août. »

« C'est impossible. Ce sera trop juste. Si vous y allez, ce sera au détriment de votre entraînement. » Il ne laissa pas Harry réagir et continua « Ah et j'oubliais, vous aurez également des cours de duel magique et d'épée. Dumbledore m'a parlé de vos prouesses contre le basilic. J'attends de voir de mes propres yeux de quoi vous êtes capable. Je voulais commencer cela aujourd'hui, mais nous n'aurons pas le temps. » Severus le provoquait et il espérait que le jeune homme relèverait le défi. Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'ils pourraient avancer rapidement.

« Je vous donne un an pour tout apprendre. Ce sera une année intensive et vous ne pourrez pas perdre votre temps à voir vos amis. Est-ce bien compris ? » Le venin qui s'échappa de ce dernier commentaire était purement gratuit. Ils étaient ici pour travailler et il ne supporterait pas que le 'Survivant' s'amuse.

Loin de se sentir menacer, Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda, « Croyez-vous vraiment que, dans un an, je pourrais tuer Voldemort ? »

Snape le regarda un long moment avant de répondre, « Ca Potter, ça ne dépendra que de vous et de votre volonté. »

Il termina son verre et se leva, entraînant Harry derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre s'ils voulaient atteindre leur but.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Un apprentissage difficile 

Les coups résonnaient dans la grande salle. Le fer contre le fer. Il était évident que la silhouette la plus imposante avait le dessus, elle attaquait sans relâche la seconde et la repoussa dans ces retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe.

La voix sèche et dure retentit soudainement entre les murs froids, « Potter ! Relevez-vous ! Nous avons à peine commencé ! » Severus regardait son élève avec irritation. Le jeune homme était par terre et avait lâché son épée.

Harry leva les yeux vers la silhouette sombre et le regarda avec tout le venin qu'il était capable de distiller et cria tout en se relevant, « Vous avez triché ! Vous m'avez lancé un sort en même temps ! Nous nous battions à l'épée pas-»

Severus le coupa d'une voix tranchante et glaciale, se moquant de sa naïveté, « Et vous croyez quoi ? Que le Seigneur des ténèbres va simplement vous provoquer en duel ? Soyez lucide, il utilisera toutes les armes à sa disposition. Je vous ai lancé un sort mineur alors relevez-vous et préparez-vous à contrer n'importe quoi ! »

Harry grimaça mais ne protesta pas. Il avait décidé de faire comme son professeur, de lui envoyer un sort à sa façon, « _Tarantallegra_ ! »

« Raté Potter ! Allez montrez-moi que vous valez mieux que votre père et que sa bande de chiens galeux, attaquez-moi ! » Le sourire du maître des potions fit bouillir le sang du jeune homme.

« Espèce de -» Harry se précipita vers Snape avec rage, prêt à le battre.

Snape bougea simplement les lèvres, sans prononcer un mot et Harry fit face à un mur si puissant qu'il tomba à nouveau.

« Alors Potter, incapable de lancer des sorts informulés ? Que diraient vos parents s'ils vous voyaient ! Quelle honte que leur fils ne soit pas capable de repousser une simple attaque! » Il jeta à nouveau un sort informulé, mais celui-ci rebondit sans toucher le jeune homme et revint au lanceur qui l'annula d'un simple geste de la main.

Severus regarda son élève dans les yeux, une lueur amusée dansait dans ses prunelles noires. « Bien. Je vois que lorsque l'on vous énerve un peu vous parvenez à quelque chose. »

Harry était interloqué. Il avait agi par instinct et ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. « Quoi ? Je-je viens de -»

« Oui, vous venez d'arrêter mon sort et ce sans prononcer la moindre parole. Retenez cette impression pour pouvoir la reproduire ! Maintenant en garde ! »

Harry parvint à en repousser plusieurs, tout en contre-attaquant du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais l'épée empoisonnée de Snape l'érafla à plusieurs reprises et il fut touché par de vilains sorts. Au bout de deux heures, il tenait à peine debout.

« Bien Potter ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop mal débrouillé pour une première séance. »

Harry le regarda éberlué : Snape venait de lui faire un compliment.

« Ne me regardez pas ainsi Potter et venez vous asseoir. Je dois examiner vos blessures. Observez bien mes mouvements. Ces gestes sont essentiels à votre survie. » Son ton était un peu moins dur que d'habitude, mais Harry le remarqua à peine tant il était fatigué.

Il n'y avait rien de grave. Severus désinfecta les égratignures laissées par l'épée, jeta un sort pour accélérer la disparition des bleus, contusions et plaies plus ou moins graves, '_Perducere contusium'_. « Utilisez le sort '_Perducere'_ pour toute blessure. Ajoutez simplement un terme pour désigner la nature du soin à effectuer. »

Les gestes du maître des potions étaient doux et patients. Sa main effleura le genou ensanglanté de Harry et l'égratignure disparut dans une douce chaleur.

Harry fut surpris par tant de gentillesse. Ce comportement ne ressemblait en rien à celui de l'homme qu'il connaissait. Mais il se laissa faire. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de ce brusque changement d'humeur.

« Bien, j'espère que vous en avez pris de la graine. Maintenant, pour nous reposer un peu, nous allons étudier les potions ! Cet après-midi, nous reprendrons point par point les sorts curatifs jusqu'à ce que vous connaissiez chacun d'eux.»

S'il n'avait pas été assis, Harry se serait retrouvé par terre. Cet homme était décidément inhumain. Il ne pourrait jamais souffler.

Hpsshpss

« Potter, faites un effort ! » Severus soupira. C'était la troisième fois qu'Harry jetait le sort et il n'avait pas encore réussi à refermer la moindre plaie. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient voilés et Severus se demandait de plus en plus si le satané Gryffondor écoutait ses conseils.

Le maître des potions referma lui-même l'entaille. « Qu'y a-t-il de si difficile à jeter ce sort, Potter ? » Le ton rogue fit sursauter Harry qui ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Au contraire, il regarda ses mains qui une fois de plus tremblaient. Il ferma les poings et serra les dents, prêt à entendre l'insulte que lui préparait son mentor mais elle ne vint pas.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Severus et Harry se blessaient mutuellement. Le maître des potions savait que cet exercice serait plus facile à retenir s'ils s'exerçaient sur eux que sur de pauvres animaux.

« Allez, recommencez ! » Severus focalisa son attention sur les mains tremblantes du jeune homme, se demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel malaise. Il releva les yeux vers le Gryffondor et haussa un sourcil.

Harry déglutit et leva sa baguette sur l'entaille que son mentor venait de se faire. Il essaya de se concentrer, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il ne réussit qu'à aggraver la plaie. Le sang coulait à flot. Le jeune homme regardait une fois de plus l'épanchement de sang, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Severus serra les dents et se soigna à nouveau lui-même.

Il conserva son calme mais c'est avec une froideur glaciale qu'il le punit. S'il ne faisait aucun effort, lui non plus n'en ferait pas. « Peut-être qu'un peu d'exercice vous refroidira les idées ! Faites trois fois le tour de la salle d'entraînement, Potter ! »

Il savait que c'était impossible mais il savait aussi qu'Harry se donnerait à fond pour ne pas subir son courroux et que cette fatigue lui permettrait d'évacuer cette peur ridicule qui aurait bien pu le tuer.

Il regarda le jeune homme qui courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus sourit légèrement en voyant les couleurs revenir sur les joues de son élève. Quand il l'arrêta, Harry était à bout de souffle mais son regard n'était plus dans le vague.

« Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous réagissez de cette façon à chaque fois que vous voyez du sang ! » Severus croisa les bras et verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. « Et ne me mentez pas ! »

Harry détourna le regard. « A… A chaque fois, je revois Petigrew me prendre mon sang. Je sens la lame sur ma chair, sa froideur, la douleur de la lame qui entre dans ma peau, la chaleur du sang qui s'écoule et je _le_ vois revenir à la vie. »

Severus posa deux doigts sous le menton de son disciple et le força à le regarder. « Vous devez apprendre à maîtriser vos peurs. Nous apprenons à soigner, pas à blesser ou à tuer. Vous devez être capable de vous soigner et de soigner les autres pour sauver des vies. Comprenez-vous ce que je vous dis ? »

Harry acquiesça simplement.

« Maintenant recommencez ! »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'entaille que Severus venait de se faire. Il inspira et jeta le sort. Le sang arrêta immédiatement de couler et la plaie se referma. Il ne restait même pas une cicatrice. Harry sourit de son succès avec une telle désinvolture que le sévère professeur sentit sa carapace se craqueler devant tant d'innocence, mais il garda son masque fermement en place. Se montrer clément avec le gamin ne l'aiderait pas à faire face à son destin.

« Allez, on recommence ! »

…

A la fin de l'après-midi, Harry connaissait les sorts de guérison essentiels.

A la fin du mois, il connaissait les potions curatives les plus importantes et la fonction de chaque ingrédient. Et il avait acquis le respect de son mentor. Severus avait été surpris par les capacités d'apprentissage du jeune homme. Sa mémoire était excellente, il avait de très bons réflexes, une agilité déconcertante et il était étonnement résistant aux poisons qui lui étaient injectés tous les matins par les fléchettes.

Une fois qu'il avait appris un sort, il était rare qu'Harry l'oublie. Quand ça arrivait, Severus lui réapprenait le sort et lui donnait une punition en rapport avec son oubli de manière à ce que la leçon reste gravée dans son esprit. Plus Harry demandait de l'aide et plus la sanction était importante.

Harry avait été blessé au cours de ce mois : des éraflures, des bleus, il s'était même cassé un bras en faisant une pirouette pour éviter une boule de feu et avait abondamment saigné lors d'un cours de duel. Les accidents n'étaient pas rares. Snape ne lui faisait pas de cadeau et les duels étaient les cours les plus difficiles. Son professeur était très sévère et se battait sérieusement. Harry avait eu plusieurs blessures graves, mais ne s'était pas plaint et se soignait tout seul. Même quand il avait mal à la tête, il ne disait rien, et attendait d'avoir l'occasion d'aller se faire sa propre potion. Snape le savait parce qu'il surveillait le jeune homme. Il voulait savoir comment Harry se comportait en dehors de leurs heures de cours. Et tout ce qu'il apprenait le rassurait.

Une seule chose jouait en la défaveur du Survivant : son esprit que tout bon legilimens pouvait lire comme un livre ouvert.

…

De son côté, Harry était exténué mais en vie, chose dont il avait douté avec un mentor tel que Snape. Entre les punitions, les blessures, les attaques mentales de Snape, les poisons, les cours de duel, il était content d'être en vie. Il aimait les fins de semaine et les révisions, c'était moins fatigant que ce qu'il faisait habituellement, même s'il devait supporter les sarcasmes et les railleries de son professeur. Il avait toujours du mal à les accepter, mais il le faisait parce qu'il voulait tuer Voldemort.

Harry n'avait jamais douté que Snape était un professeur intransigeant, dur et impatient mais il en avait tous les jours la preuve sous les yeux. Il y avait pourtant des moments où il était gentil et calme. Le jeune homme avait parfois l'impression de devoir faire face à deux personnes différentes.

Hpsshpss

Severus se réveilla brusquement : des cris résonnaient dans la maison.

Il n'aurait pas dû entendre Potter. Leurs chambres étaient séparées par l'aile centrale, mais c'était bien lui qui criait, il en était persuadé.

Il se hâta de prendre un assortiment de potions dans son cabinet, les réduisit, les mit dans sa poche et se précipita vers la chambre de Potter.

Il arriva en un temps record. La maison avait dû raccourcir les distances, tant et si bien que l'on aurait dit que les chambres étaient connectées.

hpsshpss

Quand il entra, Potter se tortillait dans les couvertures et hurlait. Severus reconnut immédiatement le sortilège du _Doloris_ qui, couplé au sort _Excidium_, tranchait sa peau comme le ferait un rasoir.

Les draps étaient rouges de sang, le pyjama rouge avait perdu sa couleur d'origine et il n'osait imaginer l'état de Potter.

Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Severus l'appela, mais le jeune homme refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses cris continuaient de retentir dans la pièce. Du sang dégoulinait des coins de sa bouche. Il avait dû se mordre.

Severus hésitait à le toucher et encore plus à utiliser un sort. Potter remuait énormément et chaque mouvement faisait couler plus de sang encore.

Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec sa peau, le jeune homme se tut, arrêta de gesticuler et ouvrit les yeux.

« Ne bougez pas Potter. Restez calme. » Severus ouvrit les fioles de potions qu'il voulait donner à Harry. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de toucher aux plaies ouvertes. La potion s'occuperait des coupures légères. Il attendrait qu'Harry dorme pour désinfecter et soigner les autres.

« Mal…Partout…Professeur… » Le Gryffondor avait les yeux à peine ouverts et le teint blême. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Potter, ouvrez la bouche, je vais vous donner des potions. »

Le jeune homme s'était déjà évanoui. Severus le toucha à nouveau et il se réveilla. Il lui demanda doucement, « Potter, restez conscient suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir prendre les potions. Vous irez mieux après. »

Il posa une main derrière la tête de Harry et le souleva légèrement. « Buvez lentement. »

Harry acquiesça et avala une potion cicatrisante, une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve et enfin une potion pour lutter contre les effets du _Doloris_.

Severus posa les fioles vides sur la table de nuit, et quand il se retourna, il sentit qu'on tirait faiblement sur la manche de sa robe.

« Professeur…restez…là…s'il vous plaît. »

Severus détacha la main de Potter et la reposa sur le lit. Instinctivement, il repoussa les cheveux mouillés de sueur qui tombaient dans les yeux du jeune homme, procurant à l'enfant un réconfort dont il avait besoin.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, je reste là. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, apaisé.

…

Severus passa la nuit près de Potter, comme il le lui avait promis.

Il changea les draps maculés de sang et enleva magiquement les tâches du pyjama du jeune homme.

Il enleva ensuite sa chemise pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Sa poitrine était parsemée de cicatrices et de bleus. Il n'y avait rien de sérieux, mais il avait sous les yeux la preuve que le gamin avait déjà était soumis à ces sorts.

Il effleura de sa main la peau tachetée pour accélérer la cicatrisation des éraflures les plus importantes et effacer les bleus et contusions de la peau nacrée.

Comment une seule personne, un enfant, pouvait subir autant d'horreurs ?

Il n'avait jamais pensé que les visions, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une vision, puissent être aussi douloureuses.

Profondément troublé, il resta à côté de la forme endormie, essayant de lui procurer le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Cet 'enfant' avait besoin d'une présence et de chaleur humaine.

Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Severus lui-même avait connu cet abandon. Blessé, torturé ou simplement malade, il avait toujours été seul. Il refusait de laisser Harry subir le même sort.

De temps à autre, il posait sa main sur une joue ou sur son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

hpsshpss

Harry ouvrit les yeux qui se focalisèrent sur ceux d'onyx, ne voyant rien d'autre que des perles noires chaleureuses et réconfortantes. Il ne sentait rien d'autre que la main qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Comment allez-vous Potter ? »

Harry cligna des paupières et détacha son regard de celui de son professeur. Les images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire et il rougit légèrement de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Snape devait le prendre pour un faible et un pleurnichard. Etrangement, cette idée lui pinça le cœur, comme si l'opinion que son mentor avait de lui était importante.

Il voulut serrer le poing et se rendit compte que sa main était prise dans un étau. Jamais on ne lui avait pris la main pour le rassurer ou le réconforter. Ce simple geste fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Snape dut percevoir son trouble puisqu'il lui lâcha la main. Harry soupira de cette perte.

« Potter ? Je vous ai posé une question. » La voix rêche le ramena à la réalité.

« J'ai mal partout, comme si j'avais des courbatures. »

« Prenez ceci, » Severus lui tendit une nouvelle potion, « Ca devrait aider vos muscles à se détendre. Vous les avez trop contractés. »

Harry prit la fiole de potion que Snape lui tendait et la but. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux.

« Vous devriez aussi prendre un bain. Regardez bien l'état de vos coupures. S'il en reste, dites-le-moi simplement et je passerai un baume dessus. Surtout dites-le-moi ! » Lui dit-il sur un ton ferme.

« Merci professeur pour.. euh les potions et pour… être resté avec moi. »

Severus le regarda longuement avant de répondre, « De rien, Monsieur Potter. »

Il allait partir quand il se retourna, « Aujourd'hui et dans les jours à venir, nous concentrerons votre entraînement sur l'occlumencie. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce genre de choses se reproduire. Oh et Potter, prenez votre temps. Nous ne commencerons qu'après le déjeuner. »

« Bien Monsieur ! »

Harry le regarda partir. Il ne pensait pas qu'une personne aussi froide en temps ordinaire pouvait être aussi gentille et compatissante. Il sentait encore sa main dans la sienne. Il avait eu tellement peu d'attention dans sa jeunesse que ce simple geste le fit sourire. Il en oublia que Snape était le professeur qu'il détestait le plus, qu'il avait tué Dumbledore.

Que c'était celui qu'il appelait le 'connard graisseux' qui lui avait apporté le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

hpsshpss

Harry descendit vers midi. Severus le regarda attentivement, cherchant des signes de malaise ou de douleur, mais il ne décela rien. Il fut même surpris de voir l'adolescent lui sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Ou plutôt comme s'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas le laisser croire que leurs relations avaient changé, si ?

Harry rit de bon cœur quand il vit son regard, « Tout va bien professeur. Je vous le promets. »

Severus détourna les yeux, « Pour ce que ça peut me faire ! Je veux juste que vous soyez en un seul morceau pour faire face au seigneur noir ! »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas.

« C'était une vision ? »

Harry acquiesça. Son visage se durcit et il détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas en parler. « Oui, des moldus ont été tués. » Il refusait d'en dire plus.

Snape l'étudiait encore. Il savait qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi.

Hpsshpss

C'est en cours d'occlumencie qu'il découvrit la vision.

_Harry était devant la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. La marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus d'eux tandis que des mangemorts les encerclaient._

_Harry criait, « Non, laissez-les ! Ils ne vous ont rien fait, je suis là ! Laissez-les ! » Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait Voldemort jeter le Doloris sur son oncle. Il le laissa si longtemps qu'Harry était certain que Vernon était devenu fou de douleur, lui qui n'avait jamais supporté la moindre égratignure._

_Dudley avait reçu l'Excidium et des mangemorts donnaient des coups de bottes dans la tête, le ventre, le dos, de la forme recroquevillée qui ne bougeait déjà plus._

_Et il ne pouvait pas regarder ce qu'ils faisaient à sa tante. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir des mangemorts la violer, de l'entendre crier et crier encore. Il était là mais ne pouvait rien faire._

_A la fin, ils les avaient tués tous les trois. Et Voldemort lui avait laissé un message. « C'est ce qui arrivera à tous tes proches Harry Potter ! »_

Harry était à terre. Il avait été incapable de repousser l'attaque mentale. « Bon sang Potter, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? » Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme se releva, le regarda avec des yeux noirs et lui répondit en criant, « Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Que pouvez-vous faire ? Rire parce que je suis incapable de protéger mes amis et ma famille ? » Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya avec rage.

« C'était votre famille Potter. Vous êtes en droit de les pleurer. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire croire à tout le monde que Celui Qui a Survécu peut faire face à tout, tout seul ! »

« Parce que je ne suis pas tout seul ? Qui est là pour m'aider à lutter contre _Lui ?_ Personne ! Je suis tout seul ! _Je_ suis censé être le seul à pouvoir le tuer ! La meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour aider mes amis est de m'entraîner pour les protéger ! Je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! »

« Oui Potter, la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire est de vous battre. De vous entraîner et de devenir fort. Mais non, vous n'êtes pas seul ! »

Harry leva soudain les yeux vers son mentor avec curiosité. C'était la première fois que Snape lui parlait avec gentillesse et n'essayait pas de le rabaisser.

« Vous n'êtes pas seul et vous ne l'avez jamais été. Sinon que faites-vous de vos amis qui sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour vous ? Ou de Dumbledore qui a passé sa vie à essayer de protéger le monde sorcier ? »

Harry se radoucit et c'est presque avec surprise qu'il dit, « Ou de vous qui avez toujours été là pour me sauver la vie et qui êtes toujours là quand j'en ai besoin. Vous m'évitez d'avoir la grosse tête, et aujourd'hui encore vous m'entraînez au péril de votre vie. Finalement, vous êtes mon ange gardien. » Lui dit-il avec un très léger sourire, sa colère subitement retombée.

« Un ange gardien ? Peut-être, mais vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile Potter. » Répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Il ajouta un peu plus gravement, « Potter, Harry, beaucoup de gens ont besoin de vous. Ils se tournent vers vous et le feront toujours. Vous êtes une figure clef de cette guerre. C'est parce qu'ils savent que vous êtes là qu'ils gardent espoir ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas être un héros ! Je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquillement, comme tout le monde ! Est-ce vraiment trop demander ? » Demanda tristement le jeune sorcier.

« Peu de gens ont une vie ordinaire, Potter, surtout dans le monde sorcier, » Sourit Severus comme pour se moquer de la petite crise de Harry, « Mais, je puis vous assurer qu'avec moi, vous n'aurez jamais l'impression d'être un héros. Parce que je n'ai pas encore vu l'ombre d'un héros en vous. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, beaucoup de choses à faire et à vivre. N'abandonnez pas maintenant. Un jour, vous aurez peut-être votre vie tranquille. »

Harry se détendit, « Et vous serez là pour me rappeler que je suis un humain qui ne vaut pas mieux que les autres ! »

« Evidemment ! Mon plus grand plaisir est de vous montrer que vous n'êtes pas supérieur aux autres ! »

Peut-être pourrait-il après tout lui faire confiance. Peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir assez fort pour vaincre le Seigneur Noir. Et peut-être même qu'il pourrait survivre.

« Professeur ! »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Severus grimaça. « Rendez-moi un service voulez-vous ? »

Harry le regarda avec curiosité, « Oui, quoi ? »

« N'en parlez plus jamais. Ce genre de discussion risque de mettre un terme à ma réputation. Et ne croyez pas que je serai plus indulgent à l'avenir, ce serait mal me connaître. Allez, assez discuté, vous devez être capable de maîtriser l'occlumencie le plus rapidement possible. Préparez-vous ! »

hpsshpss

Ils n'avaient fait que travailler encore et encore l'occlumencie puis la légilimencie jusqu'à ce que Severus ne soit plus capable d'effleurer une seule pensée de Harry et que Harry parvienne à entrer dans l'esprit de Severus.

Il leur avait fallu une semaine intensive. Presque tous les autres domaines avaient été abandonnés au profit de cette science. L'esprit de Harry ne devait plus être envahi par le Seigneur Noir, c'était inconcevable.

Comme promis, Snape ne fut pas gentil. Apprendre l'occlumencie fut tout aussi horrible que ça l'avait été en cinquième année. Son professeur n'avait aucune patience. Il grognait et hurlait sans arrêt. Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête et à être frustré. L'homme l'insultait sans arrêt depuis déjà cinq jours. Cinq jours pendant lesquels il avait répliqué et s'était défendu, mais il commençait à en avoir assez.

« Potter, faites un effort, votre esprit est plus ouvert qu'un livre ! N'importe qui peut passer vos barrières, si on peut appeler ça des barrières ! Si vous ne réagissez pas rapidement le Seigneur Noir va s'emparer de votre esprit et va vous obliger à tuer vos amis ! Si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors dites-le-moi tout de suite qu'on arrête le massacre ! » Lui demanda Severus sur un ton froid et détaché.

« Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! Comment voulez-vous que je sache comment protéger mon esprit si vous ne m'aidez pas ! »

« Ah oui et le Seigneur Noir va vous aider ou vous prévenir peut-être ? » Railla son mentor. « En fait, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire petit insecte. Un seul coup de pied et vous n'êtes plus rien. J'aurai dû le savoir dès le début. Vous n'avez jamais eu aucune chance ! Allez, partez vous amuser avec vos petits amis ! Sans vous, on aura peut-être une chance de s'en sortir ! »

« Espèce de salaud ! Alors c'est ce que vous pensez depuis le début ! Que je n'ai aucune chance de -»

Et Snape jeta à nouveau le sort.

_Sirius traversant le voile._

_La mort de Cédric. _

_La mort de ses parents._

_La mort de Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore buvant l'eau de la caverne pour atteindre le médaillon._

Severus sortit de l'esprit de Harry.

« Potter, cette dernière pensée qu'était-ce ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Comment osez-vous m'attaquer alors que je n'étais pas prêt. Vous avez consciemment violé mon esprit. Est-ce que ça vous fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes plus fort que moi ? » Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs tant il était en colère.

Snape violait ses pensées les plus secrètes, ses souvenirs, sa vie… Il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui restait rien. Toute sa vie passait au crible de ce… ce…

Et il était incapable de le repousser.

« Je n'ai rien à vous prouver Potter. Et si vous ne parvenez pas à maîtriser l'occlumencie, c'est peut-être parce que vous aimez nager dans la culpabilité. Dans vos pensées, il n'y a que ça tout le temps. Vous culpabilisez et ça vous rend faible ! Alors cette dernière pensée, qu'est ce que c'était ? » Severus lui rendait son regard.

Harry ferma les poings. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère et de tristesse. « Je suis coupable ! Vous êtes content. Vous avez raison, vous avez toujours eu raison. Je ne suis qu'un petit imbécile arrogant qui n'est pas capable d'assumer la tâche qu'on lui a confiée. Allez vous faire voir Snape ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! » Il se précipita vers la porte.

« Voilà bien les paroles du gamin arrogant que vous êtes Potter. Vous croyez encore que vous pouvez vous débrouiller tout seul ! Et bien allez-y ! Partez, je ne vous retiens pas ! »

« Très bien, je m'en vais ! Et moi qui pensais que vous vous souciez de moi ! » Il avait déjà tourné la poignée de la porte mais Severus continuait de parler. Harry se retourna.

« Laissez-moi rire Potter. Quand je vous écoute, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'existe qu'une seule personne au monde : VOUS ! Vous Monsieur Potter n'êtes pas le centre du monde ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de tout ceux qui ont laissé leur vie devant vous, ils étaient libres de leurs décisions, ils n'étaient pas accrochés à vos baskets ! Croire que vous en êtes responsable c'est encore vous hisser sur un piédestal ! Vous me dégoûtez Potter ! En fait, sans vos amis, vous n'êtes rien ! Vous êtes comme votre père ! Un égoïste, un petit imbécile arrogant qui n'est capable de rien sans ses amis ! Félicitations Potter, vous avez gagné ! »

« Oui, ils sont morts et oui, j'en suis responsable. Si je n'avais pas été là, aucun d'eux ne serait mort ! » Dit Harry plus doucement.

Il sortit lentement. Il devait réfléchir aux paroles de Snape. Peut-être avait-il raison. Son sentiment de culpabilité ne le rendait pas fort, il l'affaiblissait, faisant de lui une cible facile ! Il lui avait fallu une semaine entière de dispute constante avec son professeur pour se rendre compte que l'autre homme avait raison.

Il n'était qu'un gamin arrogant que la guerre avait obligé à grandir, mais il était toujours un gamin.

Il retourna dans la salle d'entraînement et fit ses exercices du matin. Il avait besoin de se dépenser. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir.

Il ne vit pas l'ombre qui l'observait avec bienveillance. Un peu inquiet par cette soudaine retombée de colère, Severus avait eu peur qu'Harry fasse une bêtise.

A la fin de l'exercice Severus se montra et Harry s'excusa. « Excusez-moi professeur ! Vous aviez raison. Mon sentiment de culpabilité m'affaiblit et m'empêche de me battre correctement. » Harry n'osait pas le regarder.

« Harry, » Le jeune homme releva les yeux avec surprise, il était rare que son professeur l'appelle par son prénom, « Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez en espérant mourir pour racheter vos péchés. Si vraiment vous vous sentez responsables de leur mort, ce qui n'est pas le cas, vous devez vous en servir pour devenir plus fort et survivre pour racheter vos fautes. Or vous vous entraînez dans l'espoir de mourir. Je ne peux pas tolérer une telle chose ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Je -» Une fois de plus, Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il inspira profondément et les repoussa.

« Vous êtes prêt à recommencer et à réussir ? » Lui demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. »

« Je ne veux plus entendre de plainte, je vous préviens. »

« Entendu Monsieur ! »

Et Harry réussit malgré le sentiment de culpabilité dont il ne pouvait se défaire, mais dont il avait décidé de se servir comme d'une arme, pour affirmer sa défense, pour renforcer ses barrières. Sa culpabilité devait devenir une arme.

Severus regarda son élève avec fierté. Il pouvait réussir. Il pouvait devenir fort. Ses faiblesses pouvaient devenir une force. Il croisa les bras et envoya une nouvelle attaque que Potter balaya facilement. Son esprit était enfin fermé. En deux jours, il avait réussi à bloquer toute intrusion.

Ils n'avaient pas encore travaillé la légilimencie, mais Severus avait bon espoir qu'il y parvienne rapidement.

Severus était fier de son élève.

Il le regardait faire ses exercices avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était maintenant certain qu'il pourrait vaincre Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La convocation de Severus**

Harry arriva dans le laboratoire, essoufflé d'avoir couru. La maison avait encore essayé de le perdre.

« Potter, vous êtes en retard ! » Snape l'attendait les bras croisés. Des fioles étaient alignées sur une table.

« Désolé! » Murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Demain vous aurez une heure d'exercice supplémentaire. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs et serra les dents. « Bien! »

« Nous allons voir ce que vous avez retenu du cours de Potions. Ne goûtez rien. Je veux que vous reconnaissiez les potions grâce à votre seul odorat. » Il lui jeta un sort d'aveuglette et lui fit sentir les potions.

Il étudiait certaines de ces potions depuis un mois déjà et il en avait étudié d'autres pendant ses cours de Potions à Poudlard. Il commençait à les connaître. Il connaissait déjà la plupart des poisons qu'ils avaient vus, il savait également reconnaître la potion contre la migraine, la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, la potion calmante… toutes celles qu'il avait eu le plaisir ou le déplaisir de goûter. Il pouvait maintenant dire avec une certitude absolue de quoi elles étaient composées et pourquoi elles réagissaient ainsi. Il savait quel ingrédient entraînait quelle réaction.

Il parvenait même à reconnaître certaines potions qu'il n'avait pas encore testées, grâce à l'odeur.

Le cours s'arrêta plus tôt que prévu. Snape lui demanda de faire plusieurs potions. « Potter, je suis obligé de m'absenter. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Ce soir, demain, dans plusieurs jours. Je veux que vous fassiez vos exercices comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous fassiez la potion curative la plus puissante que vous connaissez. Quand vous aurez terminé, prenez un livre sur la magie noire et apprenez. A mon retour, je veux que vous puissiez me dire ce que vous avez appris et quel sort vous êtes capable de jeter. Est-ce compris ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry en soupirant, quelque peu énervé par le ton de son aîné. Il ajouta ensuite, un peu inquiet, « Est-ce que vous êtes convoqués par _Lui ?_ »

Snape le mesura du regard et lui répondit. « Oui, Potter. » Et il tourna les talons.

Hpsshpss

Harry commençait à être inquiet. Il attendait Snape depuis déjà trois jours. Il avait fait tous ses exercices, comme si son mentor avait été là, mais c'était le troisième jour et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester près de la cheminée à l'attendre.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il commençait à apprécier le maître des potions, même sa langue acérée ne le dérangeait plus, pire même, lui manquait, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait appris à reconnaître ses sarcasmes comme des tentatives d'humour et avait remarqué que certains compliments étaient lancés comme des injures. Tout cela lui manquait.

Harry était dans le salon, lisant un livre de magie noire quand il entendit un bruit ressemblant au vrombissement d'un train. Quelqu'un arrivait par cheminée. Par réflexe, il prit sa baguette et la leva. Son cœur battait plus vite. Il espérait que ce soit Severus. Lui seul connaissait cet endroit. Enfin, Severus, lui et Sorka étaient les seuls à connaître cette maison.

Une silhouette sombre s'effondra au pied de la cheminée. Des cheveux noirs tombaient sur un visage pâle dont on ne voyait que le nez proéminent, ses vêtements étaient en loques et du sang tachait ses vêtements.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Harry se précipita vers l'espion. « Venez Snape, je vais vous aider. » Il se pencha vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

« P-Potter ! Que faites-vous là ? » Parvint-il à cracher. « Ca a-aur-aurait pu être – dan-dangereux. » Harry écouta à peine la réprimande. Severus essayait de se débattre. Il ne voulait pas de son aide. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire et le conduisit sur le canapé pour regarder ses blessures.

Le maître des potions était à peine conscient quand ils arrivèrent sur le canapé. Harry l'allongea et essaya d'enlever la robe pleine de sang. « Ne-ne me –tou-touchez pas Potter. » Severus repoussa Harry avec toute la force qui lui restait.

Harry appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de le surveiller et de le prévenir s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Il courut jusqu'à son étude, prit plusieurs potions et redescendit.

Apparemment son aîné s'était évanoui. Harry essaya de le réveiller mais n'y parvenant pas, il l'obligea à avaler les trois potions. Une potion pour contrer le _Doloris_, une contre la douleur, et une pour réparer les dommages internes. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger certaines potions, il lui donna donc une feuille de menthe entre chaque potion. Celle-ci devait permettre le mélange.

Son mentor était toujours inconscient. Il le transporta dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit.

Sa robe était couverte du sang qui avait durci et collait à la robe. Harry devait la lui enlever, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'écarter, son mentor serrait des dents, malgré la potion anti-douleur qu'Harry lui avait donnée. Il la fit disparaître magiquement. De toute façon, elle était en loques. Il n'aimait pas ces méthodes, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Harry fut horrifié : la peau nue était parsemée de coupures. Certaines saignaient abondamment, d'autres n'étaient plus que des cicatrices rougeâtres qui s'infectaient probablement. Des bleus. Des contusions. Des plaies. Des éraflures.

« Par Merlin, Snape vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir ! »

D'une main tremblante, Harry déboucha une fiole de potion et en enduisit chaque plaie pour les désinfecter et enlever toute trace de poison. Son mentor grimaça légèrement. Il lança ensuite « _Perducere_ _Cicatricem_» pour refermer les blessures. Il resterait des cicatrices, mais elles seraient petites et peu voyantes.

Harry le retourna doucement pour qu'il soit allongé sur le ventre. Son dos était pire que sa poitrine. Il y avait de longues traces rouges ensanglantées et suintantes de pus. On aurait dit qu'il avait été fouetté ou qu'il avait reçu un sort semblable au '_sectusempra'_ à de nombreuses reprises.

Harry nettoya son dos de la même manière que sa poitrine. Le sang avait arrêté de couler. A l'aide d'un linge fin et doux, il entreprit d'enlever le sang séché afin de voir s'il y avait d'autres plaies. Fort heureusement, Snape n'avait apparemment rien de cassé.

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait que des bleus et que l'homme respirait toujours régulièrement.

Il prit une pommade et enduisit la peau blanche de crème. L'homme avait la peau douce malgré ses cicatrices. Harry prit son temps pour l'étaler et la faire entrer, caressant en même temps le dos, les épaules, forçant le maître des potions à se détendre. La pommade soignerait ce qui avait échappée à sa vigilance.

Il le remit sur le dos maintenant qu'il était soigné et s'attaqua aux poignets lacérés, qui laissaient penser que Snape avait été longtemps et fortement attaché. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'on lui avait fait, mais son cœur se serra pour cet homme qui était si froid en apparence et qui avait probablement subi ce genre de situation bien trop souvent.

Quand il n'y eut plus de traces visibles, il remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Il ne doutait pas de la réaction de son mentor quand il s'apercevrait qu'il avait dormi dans son lit et que 'Harry' s'était occupé de ses blessures. Il prévoyait déjà de nombreux exercices supplémentaires.

Le jeune homme resta quelques temps sur la chaise à côté du lit à regarder l'homme dormir. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait aussi mal en point. Il avait été impressionné par la manière dont Snape avait réagi. Jamais il ne s'était plaint. Il n'avait pas crié de douleur. Non, il était revenu et s'en était pris à lui. Peut-être que dans quelques temps, il en sourirait mais pour l'instant, il était encore inquiet.

Snape était humain. C'était nouveau pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, il avait représenté pour Harry le paradigme de la méchanceté. Une personne ne sachant que rabaisser les autres, les humilier, les torturer mentalement.

C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une telle violence. Snape avait essayé de l'endurcir, mais entendre des remontrances, imaginer la douleur et la vivre était complètement différent.

Il venait de se rendre compte que si Snape était ainsi, froid et dur, c'était pour montrer à ses élèves que le monde extérieur est cruel et que l'on souffre. Il ne voulait pas les laisser partir en leur faisant croire que leur vie serait facile, parce qu'elle ne l'était jamais. Et d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, cet homme avait beaucoup souffert, mentalement et physiquement.

Sans y penser il enleva une mèche qui tombait sur les yeux de Severus. Sa main resta sur son front et descendit sur sa joue. Il avait encore chaud. Il faudrait certainement plusieurs jours pour que la fièvre baisse et qu'il se rétablisse.

Mais Severus était fort et il s'en remettrait. Et Harry avait décidé de prendre exemple sur lui. Il ne se plaindrait plus de ses 'petites douleurs' -même s'il le faisait rarement- il accepterait ses punitions sans rechigner et ferait tous les exercices que Snape lui demanderait d'effectuer sans même grimacer. Il devait grandir. Il avait un monstre à tuer.

Seul un monstre pouvait faire _ça_ à un de ses partisans. Et c'était à lui de le tuer et à personne d'autre.

Il soupira, se leva et se dirigea dans son salon, à côté de la chambre et lut son livre

Hpsshpss

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil traversait les volets et l'éblouissait. Il n'était pas certain de savoir où il était. Il était sûr d'une chose : il n'était plus enfermé dans une des prisons de Voldemort. Il n'était plus attaché par les poignets, obligé de ramper devant son soit-disant maître pour une erreur qu'il n'avait pas commise. Trois jours dans cet affreux cachot à être torturé pour une information qu'il n'avait pas. Voldemort voulait savoir pourquoi Poudlard ne rouvrait pas ses portes. Il voulait savoir où était Potter (bon, ça il le savait, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir) et il voulait connaître les plans de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas connaître ces réponses puisqu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Pour l'Ordre, il faisait maintenant parti des traîtres. Il ne pourrait plus jamais les approcher et les regarder dans les yeux. Plus jamais, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait finalement accepté quelque chose et c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait été libéré. Mais cette nouvelle mission ne le réjouissait guère.

Severus se leva finalement. Il n'avait plus de blessures. De petites cicatrices, très légères, pas de bleus, rien. La personne qui l'avait soignée avait réellement fait du bon travail. Il se demandait qui Potter avait fait venir pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Peut-être la fille Weasley, il avait entendu dire qu'elle voulait devenir médicomage. Hum. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il ne le lui dirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attendrir sur cet enfant. Etre gentil avec lui ne l'aiderait pas dans sa mission.

Il devait le rendre fort, impassible, et si possible insensible pour résister aux intrusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avoir une chance de le vaincre. Il devait le tuer.

Il bougea lentement, cherchant la douleur qui ne vint pas et se leva prudemment. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds.

Il ouvrit une armoire et trouva les robes de Potter. Ainsi, le gamin l'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Intéressant. Et où pouvait-il être maintenant ?

Il agrandit la robe, la mit et sortit de la chambre. C'est là qu'il vit une forme endormie sur la table, la tête sur un livre de magie noire. Severus sourit légèrement. Ainsi le gamin n'avait pas voulu se coucher pour le veiller et vérifier qu'il allait bien ?

Severus en étant bizarrement touché. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais les potions avaient dû le ramollir, ainsi que les séances de tortures, certainement. Il grimaça et son regard se voila. Il ne devait pas s'appesantir sur les tortures. Il s'en était sorti, il était vivant, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Dormir sur sa table de travail devenait une habitude pour Potter apparemment. En un mois c'était la deuxième fois qu'il était obligé de le mettre au lit.

Il s'approcha de Potter, lança un rapide sort pour qu'il reste endormi, dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, lui enleva gentiment ses lunettes, toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, la suivit du doigt, puis soupira. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et le mit à sa place dans le lit. Il avait besoin de dormir et Severus n'allait pas le réveiller.

Il récupérerait les heures d'entraînement plus tard. Il lui donnerait une punition, par exemple pour avoir trop dormi ou pour avoir fait venir une médicomage dans leur maison.

'Leur' maison. C'est la première fois que ça le frappait. Effectivement. Cette maison était bien la leur. Dumbledore la leur avait léguée à tous les deux. C'était risible. A quoi pensait le vieux fou.

Il regarda Potter quelques minutes supplémentaires et sortit. Il lui fallait retourner chez lui, de son côté. Il avait besoin d'un bon scotch, ou d'un verre de firewhiski et surtout de son piano. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis si longtemps….

Hpsshpss

Quand Harry se réveilla, il fut pris de panique. Il se leva rapidement, se prit les pieds dans le drap et tomba. Il se releva rapidement et se dirigea dans son salon puis descendit vers la salle à manger et la cuisine, mais ne le vit pas. Il allait appeler un elfe de maison quand il entendit une mélodie, une mélopée, un déversement de haine, de tristesse, d'injustice. Cette musique criait, hurlait la rage et le désespoir.

Le jeune homme ne put que suivre la musique, se rendant à peine compte de l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait. Avant d'arriver, il sut que c'était Snape, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Mais il ne savait pas que cet homme si froid pouvait contenir en lui tant d'émotions. Il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait ressentir autant de douleur. Et cette musique lui donnait des frissons. Non pas parce qu'elle était ténébreuse, mais à cause de la douleur qu'elle véhiculait.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé, face au dos de l'ancien directeur des Serpentards, ferma les yeux et écouta. Il ne voulait pas rester et écouter une musique qui lui déchirait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas, c'était comme si la musique l'obligeait à rester, lui ordonner d'écouter. Alors il s'assit et écouta. Il n'entendit bientôt plus qu'elle, perdant la notion du temps, de l'espace, de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde extérieur. Il oubliait tout en dehors de la sensation que lui procurait la musique.

Il regardait les doigts glisser sur le clavier, les mêmes doigts graciles qui faisaient des potions avec tant de méticulosité.

Perdu dans la musique, il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Ce n'est que lorsque le pianiste s'arrêta qu'il reprit ses esprits.

« Potter, que faites-vous là ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix épuisée, comme si la musique lui avait pris l'énergie qui lui restait.

Harry revint lentement à lui. « Je- Je voulais savoir si vous alliez mieux et j'ai entendu la musique et -»

Severus leva une main pour le faire taire. « Retournez dans vos quartiers, faites ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi ! » C'est à peine s'il tourna les yeux pour le regarder.

Il était sur le point de partir quand Severus le rappela, « Oh et Potter, je ne sais pas qui vous avez fait venir pour me soigner, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais la prochaine fois, je m'en passerai. Si nous sommes ici, c'est d'abord pour des raisons de sécurité. Vous ne pouvez pas faire venir ici qui vous voulez. Même si c'est pour ma santé. » Railla-t-il.

« Mais je n'ai fait appel à personne ! » Harry se redressa légèrement. Snape venait de le piquer au vif.

« Alors qui m'a soigné Potter ? Pas vous j'espère. »

« Et bien si, moi. Et je pense que j'ai fait du bon travail. Sinon vous ne seriez pas là. » Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Oh et en passant, ce que vous avez joué était vraiment très beau. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de talent. »

Il était déjà sorti quand il le rappela, « Potter ! »

Il se retourna, « Quoi ? »

« Merci » Le visage de son ancien professeur était illisible.

« De rien. » Harry referma la porte, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une bataille.

Hpsshpss

Harry ne revit pas l'autre homme avant le dîner. Ils étaient tous les deux restés dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Le jeune homme avait essayé de visiter le Manoir, mais apparemment, sans escorte, il ne parvenait à rien. Il tournait autour de ses quartiers et finissait toujours dans les mêmes pièces. Il devrait demander à son mentor de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Le maître des potions avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux quand il vint manger. Il avait repris des couleurs et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient moins visibles. Il avait probablement dormi un peu.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant la durée du repas. Le silence et la tension qui émanaient d'eux ne facilitaient pas la prise de parole et il fallut attendre la fin du repas pour que Severus se décide à parler.

« Potter, suivez-moi ! Nous devons discuter ! »

Harry acquiesça simplement et le suivit dans la bibliothèque. Snape prit un scotch et donna au jeune homme une bièreaubeurre. Ce dernier grimaça mais ne commenta pas.

Ils s'assirent tous deux dans un fauteuil et Snape tourna son verra dans sa main, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Le jeune homme était surpris, ça ne ressemblait pas à son professeur d'être indécis. « Pourquoi Vol -» Il s'arrêta quand l'autre homme le menaça du regard. Le Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit,

« Pourquoi vous a-t-_il _torturé et gardé aussi longtemps ? »

Snape ne leva pas les yeux vers lui quand il répondit, « Il voulait des informations que je ne pouvais pas lui donner et il- il veut que j'entraîne Drago, que je lui donne des cours de potions, d'épée, de duel comme je le fais avec vous. »

« Que-que lui avez-vous dit ? »

« A votre avis Potter ? Que pouvais-je répondre sous la torture ? Bien sûr que j'ai accepté. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il me fallait du temps pour faire les potions qu'il m'a demandées. J'espère gagner assez de temps d'ici là pour _vous_ entraîner. »

Il leva les yeux vers son jeune disciple et le transperça du regard. « Il va falloir que vous appreniez plus rapidement encore que je ne l'avais pensé. Dans six mois, vous devrez être capable de vous débrouiller tout seul. Je pourrai toujours vous entraîner, mais vous serez beaucoup plus livré à vous-même. »

Harry regardait dans sa tasse, incapable de croiser les yeux de son professeur. « Est-ce- Est-ce que vous pensez que Malfoy pourrait passer du côté du -»

Severus se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que ce gamin a dans la tête. Il n'a pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore, c'est une bonne chose, il y a peut-être de l'espoir, mais pour arriver à savoir où il se situe, il va me falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps, surtout si je ne veux pas griller ma couverture. Mais ce garçon a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. »

Il parlait comme s'il était tout seul, qu'il avait oublié la présence de Harry. C'était probablement ce qui s'était passé parce que lorsque Harry reprit la parole, son aîné sursauta légèrement et se rassit.

« Je ne crois pas que Malfoy soit vraiment méchant. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé sur la tour de Poudlard et je pense qu'il est mal influencé, mal guidé. Il veut suivre les traces de son père sans savoir à quoi ça mène. Je pense qu'il peut passer du bon côté, avec une bonne influence et avec la vôtre, je pense qu'il pourrait être un allié précieux. »

Snape éclata alors de rire, un rire sans joie, railleur, sarcastique. « Alors vous me faites maintenant confiance Potter ? »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et répondit avec assurance. « Oui. » Effectivement, pendant ces quelques semaines passées en sa compagnie, Harry s'était rendu compte, petit à petit, qu'il faisait confiance à cet homme. Il aurait pu le tuer depuis longtemps s'il l'avait souhaité mais il ne l'avait pas fait et était toujours là pour l'aider et le soutenir.

Pour l'instant, il était son plus puissant allié et peut-être la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il le sentait au fond de lui. Et qui pouvait vouloir rester au service d'une personne qui vous torturait ?

Non, Dumbledore avait confiance en lui et Harry suivrait ses traces.

C'est beaucoup plus calme que Severus répondit, « Merci Potter. »

« Euh, je dois vous faire une confession. Dumbledore m'a laissé une boite pour vous, contenant des objets qu'il voulait vous laisser, ainsi qu'une lettre.

Severus le regarda avec des yeux menaçants et Harry dit rapidement, « Non, non, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je vous promets que je ne l'ai pas ouverte. » Quand il vit que ses yeux étaient toujours aussi soupçonneux et qu'il allait répliquer, il ajouta, « Je sais ce que j'ai fait en cours d'occlumencie et j'en suis désolé. Ca m'a servi de leçon et je n'ai jamais recommencé. Je ne pouvais simplement pas vous le donner, c'était -»

Severus leva une main pour calmer le flot de parole. « Potter, calmez-vous. Je savais que vous possédiez quelque chose pour moi. Sorka me l'avait dit et Dumbledore m'avait fait parvenir une lettre me disant que, lorsque vous seriez prêt, vous me donneriez ce qui me revient. La vieille chouette savait qu'un jour vous auriez confiance en moi. »

Harry ne put que le regarder bouche bée, « Mais pourquoi -»

« Ne vous l'ai-je pas demandé ? Simplement parce que ce n'était pasce qu'_il_ voulait. » Répondit-il en serrant les lèvres.

« Restez-là, je reviens. » Harry partit en direction de ses appartements et revint quelques minutes après avec une petite boite à chaussures, semblable à celle qu'il avait laissée au jeune homme.

Il lui tendit, « Voilà et excusez-moi encore. Je n'avais pas à garder ça pour moi. Ca vous revient de droit. » Harry lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à ressortir quand il entendit son nom, « Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor se retourna et regarda son professeur qui, d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire répondit, « Merci ! »

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire et dit, « De rien ! » puis partit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le passé de Severus 

Severus retourna dans ses quartiers et s'assit dans son salon. Il passa un grand moment assis dans un fauteuil, la boite sur les genoux, à simplement la regarder. C'était le dernier cadeau de Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur était peut-être fou et excentrique, mais pour lui, il avait été comme un père.

Il avait été le seul à le soutenir quand il en avait eu besoin. Grâce à lui, il avait échappé à Azkaban et avait pu recommencer une vie normale. Et lui, il l'avait tué. Il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable, pas vraiment. Albus le lui avait ordonné, ne lui laissant pas le choix, mais la culpabilité était toujours présente, comme un poison traversant son corps.

Pour essayer d'atténuer sa faute et d'être pardonné, il avait suivi les dernières instructions du vieil homme et avait accepté d'entraîner Potter. Pour lui, c'était la seule manière d'obtenir sa rédemption. Il avait été surpris, il ne pensait pas que s'occuper de ce gamin serait plaisant et cela rendait sa punition moins difficile et sa culpabilité plus grande. Il ne savait pas si entraîner le fils de James serait suffisant pour expier sa faute.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir la boite. C'était son dernier lien avec son mentor. Son dernier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit fut une lettre. Il ne regarda pas ce qu'il y avait d'autre et la lut.

_Mon cher Severus,_

_Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ma mort. Vous n'avez fait qu'exécuter mes ordres. Et ma mort était nécessaire pour avancer et pour détruire Voldemort._

_Je suis désolé de mettre tant de pression sur vos épaules. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour pour le fardeau que je vous ai laissé ? Mais je pense avoir agi pour le mieux. Vous deviez vivre, vous, Harry et le jeune Drago Malfoy. Je vous confie à tous les trois l'avenir du monde sorcier._

Severus renifla.

_Oh, je sais que vous ne croyez pas les paroles d'un vieil homme, mais croyez-moi Severus, ces deux enfants vous aideront dans cette tâche bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Entraînez Harry, aidez-le à devenir fort, mûr et adulte. Introduisez-le dans la bonne société du monde sorcier. Un jour il aura besoin de tout ce que vous aurez pu lui enseigner._

_Non, ne faites pas cette tête, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais un jour vous me remercierez, vous verrez._

_Cette maison vous appartient désormais Severus, à vous et à Harry. Je sais que vous l'avez visitée il y a déjà quelques temps de cela, mais je suis certain que vous l'avez trouvée bien changée. Je dois vous avouer qu'elle est un peu spéciale. Elle réagit en fonction de ses propriétaires. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ni Sorka ni Alberfort n'en voulaient. Ils la trouvaient trop… indépendante. Je suis sûr que vous découvrirez rapidement pourquoi._

_Je dois aussi vous prévenir que certaines salles sont spéciales. Je vous laisse un plan, mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez accès à toutes les pièces, je pense même que vous ne pourrez jamais accéder à certaines. Cette maison est obstinée. Je me suis moi-même vu interdire certaines pièces. Et pourtant, vous connaissez ma ténacité Severus._

_Certaines pièces réagissent à la magie, d'autres simplement au caractère des occupants et dans ce cas une simple pensée peut la modifier. J'ai aussi entendu parler de salles du temps. Il paraîtrait que certaines salles montrent le futur, d'autres le passé. Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais été confronté à elles. Mais rappelez-vous que mes ancêtres avaient surnommé cette maison _Tempus Vitae.

_Mon enfant, prenez bien soin de vous et du jeune Harry. Je vous considère tous les deux comme les fils que je n'ai jamais eus et je voudrais vraiment que vous trouviez le bonheur. S'il vous plaît Severus, ne laissez pas vos préjugés obscurcir vos sentiments envers le garçon. Il est loin d'être comme son père. Il est courageux, fier, prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis, mais il est aussi honnête et sincère. Comme vous, il n'a jamais eu de vraie famille. Comme vous, il est blessé intérieurement et a beaucoup de difficulté à faire confiance. Vous vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre._

_Je suis certain qu'ensemble, vous pourrez réaliser de grandes choses._

_Severus, Harry est la clef. Il est la clef qui mène à la libération du monde sorcier, mais aussi celle de votre bonheur._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Severus renifla ; même mort, la veille chouette parlait encore par énigmes et parvenait à lui faire faire ses quatre volontés.

« Soyez maudit Albus ! Vous m'obligez à m'occuper de ce gosse et vous ne me donnez que la moitié des informations ! »

Il sourit avec amertume. « Vous me connaissez vraiment trop bien espèce de vieux fou. Je n'ai jamais pu vous refuser quoi que ce soit. Vous saviez qu'en me faisant cadeau de cette maison, vous nous donniez un refuge à ce gosse et à moi. Non seulement je ne serai pas seul, mais en plus, vous vous assurez que je ne retourne pas du côté du mal. Très intelligent Albus, très intelligent ! »

Severus se leva et se prit un verre de cognac, « A la vôtre Albus ! » Il vida son verre en une gorgée, « Et en plus, vous allez me manquer ! » Il jeta le verre contre la cheminée et se mit au piano.

Il joua pendant des heures, oubliant la douleur de la perte, de la séparation et de la trahison. Il avait cru que le mois qu'il avait passé ici avec Potter l'avait aidé à cicatriser ses plaies, mais cette lettre les rouvrait. Il se rendait compte que le directeur lui manquait terriblement et que comme d'habitude, il s'était joué de lui.

Les longs doigts fins continuaient à danser sur les touches ivoire. Tapant nerveusement, violemment pour décharger toute sa haine et sa douleur. Il ne vit pas que la porte avait été entrebâillée et que des yeux verts l'observaient. Le jeune homme avait entendu l'appel désespéré de la musique. Toujours aussi fasciné, il voulait rester et écouter, écouter encore et toujours cette mélodie qui l'attirait. Les doigts qui glissaient sur le piano étaient si agiles, si libres, ils dansaient une danse qui était inconnue à Harry, allant et venant sur le clavier.

A contrecœur, il repartit. Son professeur n'avait pas besoin de lui pour l'instant. Il soupira et referma la porte derrière lui.

Hpsshpss

Quand Severus eut achevé son morceau, il appuya sa tête contre le piano, dans un signe de faiblesse et de fatigue qu'il ne se permettait jamais. Il se reprit rapidement et retourna vers la boite. Il voulait savoir ce que le directeur lui avait laissé.

Une vieille carte, probablement celle de la maison.

Deux bracelets de protection. Il y avait un serpent sur l'un et un griffon sur l'autre. _Albus vous n'aurez jamais été très subtil. _Pensa-t-il.

Un pendentif, ainsi qu'une fiole de potion argentée, que Severus reconnut comme des pensées. _Ainsi vous avez tenu parole. Vous me redonnez le pendentif de ma mère ! Vous croyez que vingt ans suffisent ? Vous croyez que la douleur disparaît un jour ? Que le sentiment de vengeance s'enfuit ? Non Albus, non ! Ce sont des moldus qui l'ont tuée et jamais, je ne leur pardonnerai ! Jamais ! _

Il restait au fond de la boite trois bagues, une grosse semblable à celle que Dumbledore portait tout le temps et deux plus petites, qui ressemblaient davantage à des alliances.

Severus les prit et vit qu'il restait encore un message,

_Severus,_

_Vous trouverez ici des objets qui, j'espère, vous serviront. Je vous rends comme promis le pendentif de votre mère ainsi que des pensées lui appartenant. Je pense que vous n'étiez pas prêt à les voir il y a vingt ans quand vous êtes venu me trouver, mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'avec l'aide de Harry, vous pourrez y faire face et avancer. Ne vivez pas dans le passé. Vous avez un avenir et vous devez vous battre pour lui. Elle vous aimait Severus, soyez-en certain._

_Les bracelets sont des bracelets de protection. Ils appartiennent à la famille Dumbledore depuis des centaines d'années. Leur efficacité s'est avérée plus fréquemment que je n'aime à me le rappeler. Ils sont pour vous et pour Harry. Utilisez-les, je vous en prie, ils vous seront utiles bien souvent._

_Les deux derniers objets sont pour vous mon ami. En vous confiant cette bague, je fais de vous mon héritier direct. Harry est trop jeune pour assumer toutes les fonctions de représentation ainsi que les fonctions politiques qu'exigent ce rôle. De plus, j'espère que ça vous aidera à être gracié aux yeux du public quand cette guerre sera terminée. Car oui, elle se terminera et vous survivrez. Vous êtes un survivant et vous méritez d'être heureux._

_Mon dernier cadeau sont des alliances. Comme vous le savez, je ne me suis pas marié, Sorka et Alberforth non plus. Ces alliances appartiennent donc maintenant à mon héritier, c'est à dire vous. Si vous décidez de vous unir un jour, prenez-les. Elles ont un pouvoir de protection et renforcent les liens de l'union. _

_Le jour où vous vous unirez, vous découvrirez leur puissance. Et ne croyez pas que c'est encore un de mes pièges, Severus. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus parce que leur pouvoir dépend de l'amour que les mariés ressentent l'un pour l'autre ainsi que de votre partenaire et de vos besoins._

_Je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours facile mon ami, mais j'espère que ces petites choses vous aideront à avancer._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Severus pouvait imaginer les yeux de Dumbledore scintiller comme s'il était là, devant lui. Il voyait presque les yeux bleus derrière les lunettes en demi-lune le regarder avec amusement et compassion. Le vieil homme savait que ces deux expressions l'énervaient, mais le maître des potions était trop fatigué pour réagir. Ouvrir la boite, lire les lettres, était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Sa force de caractère lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, mais là c'en était trop.

Il jouait avec la fiole, la tournant dans tous les sens, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait regarder les souvenirs que sa mère avait conservés, mais n'osait pas rouvrir cette blessure.

La douleur qu'il ressentait encore en pensant à sa mère se mélangeait à la souffrance engendrée par la mort de Dumbledore et à son sentiment de culpabilité.

Il se leva, alla chercher une Pensine et y déversa le flacon. Il resta encore plusieurs minutes à simplement regarder le liquide argenté. Il avança finalement la tête et plongea à l'intérieur.

Il reconnut immédiatement le manoir des Snape, un grand édifice à l'aspect sévère. Cette maison avait appartenu à sa mère. Son père lui avait demandé d'en modifier le nom pour faire croire qu'il était le possesseur de toutes leurs richesses. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle aimait son mari plus que tout et elle savait que son amour n'était pas vain. Ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Severus se reconnut, enfant de cinq ans, sur son piano. Sa mère était à côté de lui et lui enseignait l'art de jouer. Elle lui montrait comment ses doigts devaient glisser sur les touches ivoire.

_C'est bien Severus, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Bientôt, tu pourras jouer aussi bien que maman. _

Elle l'embrassa sur la tête. Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire. _Est-ce que tu peux me jouer quelque chose, maman ? _

Et elle se mit à jouer. Il s'agissait d'une œuvre moldue. Le Severus adulte reconnut un morceau de Bach. Sa mère aimait beaucoup les compositeurs moldus. Il ferma les poings et s'obligea à respirer calmement. Sa respiration était devenue erratique tant il était en colère. S'il n'avait pas été dans un souvenir, il est fort possible qu'il aurait détruit tout ce qui était autour de lui.

Il se força à se concentrer sur la musique et lentement la mélodie l'apaisa, comme elle apaisait le petit garçon qui commençait à s'endormir.

Quand elle eut terminé, le petit garçon dormait. Severus se retourna quand il entendit applaudir. Sa mère fit de même.

_C'est absolument magnifique ma chérie. Il n'y a que toi pour rendre un tel morceau aussi vivant. Les émotions que tu fais passer sont si vraies que j'en ai la chair de poule._

_Voyons mon petit mari, ces paroles ne sont-elles pas tout simplement celles d'un homme amoureux de sa femme ?_

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue. _Je suis l'homme le plus comblé que la terre ait connu. Une épouse merveilleuse et un enfant prodige. _

Il embrassa sa femme avec une passion retenue. _Et si nous allions mettre ce petit monstre au lit ?_

Son père le prit dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et le conduisit dans sa chambre, suivit de près par sa mère. _Dors bien Severus. _ Son père l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Un elfe de maison fit alors irruption dans la chambre et dit à voix basse. _Vous avoir des visiteurs ! _

_Reste-là ma chérie, je vais voir._ Il embrassa rapidement sa femme et descendit.

Ealine Snape regarda le petit Severus dormir encore quelques instants puis ferma la porte de sa chambre avant de descendre rejoindre son mari.

_Michel, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Son mari ne répondit pas. Dans le hall, elle trouva son mari couché par terre, mort : il avait subi _l'Avada Kedavra_. Au-dessus de la maison, s'élevait la marque des Ténèbres et un mot était écrit sur les murs : _La famille Prince ne sera pas souillée par un sang de bourbe._

Ealine courut jusqu'à son mari, le prit dans ses bras et pleura, pleura et pleura encore. Lorsque les aurors arrivèrent, elle tenait toujours son mari contre elle, sa tête contre sa poitrine, lui demandant de ne pas la quitter, lui demandant pardon.

La première scène s'arrêta là, mais une autre suivit rapidement.

Ils étaient toujours dans le manoir des Snape. Dumbledore était avec Ealine. _Ma chère enfant, vous devez vous reprendre. Votre mari est mort depuis trois mois et vous avez déjà perdu dix kilos. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi._

_Ils veulent aussi me prendre mon fils Albus. Mon fils. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Je ne laisserai pas mon frère le monter contre moi. Je ne le laisserai pas faire._

Dumbledore lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. _Je sais. Je serai toujours là pour vous si vous avez besoin de moi. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi et sur l'Ordre du Phœnix._

_Merci Albus, mais je crois que je suis la seule à pouvoir m'en sortir._ Lui répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Entendu ! Alors je vous laisse._

Elle acquiesça légèrement et il partit par la cheminée, regardant une dernière fois derrière lui.

Severus ne pouvait que regarder sa mère. Elle avait effectivement maigri. D'une femme aimant la vie, elle était devenue triste et amère. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur son visage comme des fils raides et sans vie. Quand elle vit son petit garçon courir vers elle, son visage s'éclaira.

_Maman, maman, c'est l'heure de ma leçon de piano._

_Viens Severus._ Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura, _Tout ira bien, ils ne pourront pas s'en prendre à toi. _Elle enleva le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou et le mit autour de celui de Severus. _Surtout ne l'enlève pas. Ne l'enlève jamais. D'accord ? Promets-le à maman._

_Maman tu es bizarre aujourd'hui._

_Promets-le-moi Severus._

_Je te le promets maman._

_Merci. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime mon grand garçon. _Elle embrassa Severus qui se mit debout et lui prit la main pour la tirer vers le piano.

_Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Alors on va jouer._

La scène était terminée mais déjà une autre se mettait en place.

Ils étaient encore au manoir. Cette fois, sa mère se battait avec son frère, son oncle Ethan. C'est lui qui l'avait élevé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-huit ans. C'était un homme cruel qui avait beaucoup fait souffrir Severus.

_Ethan sors d'ici. Tu es chez moi et tu n'es pas le bienvenu._

_Ma chère sœur, tu ne dis même pas bonjour à ton frère._ Répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique si semblable à celui de Severus.

_Je n'ai plus de frère depuis le jour où tu as tué mon mari. Vas-t-en où j'appelle les Aurors._

_Alors appelle-les ! Je suis venue prendre possession des lieux. Désormais cette maison est à moi. Toi, tu vas épouser Alphonse Meare. C'est un ami de longue date et un parti puissant. Sa famille est de sang pur depuis des générations. C'est le dernier de sa lignée et il a besoin d'un héritier._

_Il n'est pas question que je l'épouse._

_Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça où je tue le dernier des Snape._

Salaud ! Pensa Severus. Il serrait les poings mais savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

_Viens-là ma belle. Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas un rustre. _Alphonse Meare sortit de l'ombre, s'approcha d'elle, la prit brutalement dans les bras et l'embrassa sans ménagement. Elle essaya de se libérer de sa poigne, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la relâcha qu'elle put le gifler.

Alphonse eut la lèvre coupée. Il la gifla à sons tour. _Ne recommence jamais ça, espèce de garce. Bientôt tu seras à moi et rien qu'à moi et je ne veux pas d'une sauvage !_

_Allons Ealine va préparer tes affaires et dire au revoir à ton fils. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je m'en occuperai._

Elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs et commençait à monter les escaliers lorsque son frère lui prit le bras, _et surtout ne fais pas de bêtise. La vie de ton fils dépend de ton comportement._ Ils se dévisagèrent, yeux noirs contre yeux noirs. Ils se ressemblaient tant physiquement qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux.

Ealine avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Alphonse était son reflet, mais lui avait les cheveux courts, un nez crochu et le teint cireux.

Sa mère était belle, gracieuse et digne, son oncle lui, était sale, laid et sa malveillance se lisait sur son physique.

Severus ressemblait beaucoup aux Prince. Il n'avait de son père que la taille et la musculature, peut-être aussi le teint pâle. Son père était grand, longiligne, pâle, les yeux marrons, les cheveux châtains et possédaient des lunettes, qui faisaient de lui un intellectuel, et qui le disgraciaient encore plus aux yeux des sang purs.

Ealine monta dans la chambre de Severus, _Severus, ferme la porte et ne sors que lorsque je te le dirai, d'accord ?_

Severus acquiesça.

_Je t'aime mon ange. Ne l'oublie jamais._

Le petit garçon n'y fit pas plus attention et se retourna vers le kit de potions pour apprenti sorcier qu'il avait eues pour son anniversaire.

La scène s'arrêtait là. Apparemment, sa mère avait laissé des pensées pour son fils. Pour qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé.

Le souvenir suivant appartenait à Dumbledore. Il était au Manoir et discutait avec un auror.

_Etes-vous sûr d'avoir trouvé des traces de sang dans la salle de bains ?_

L'auror hocha la tête. _Oui, c'est à peine si elle a été nettoyée. J'ai retrouvé un rasoir encore ensanglanté. Je pense qu'elle s'est suicidée. Tous les témoignages confirment qu'elle était très fatiguée et dépressive depuis la mort de son mari. Nous avons également trouvé ceci. Il y a votre nom dessus._ L'auror lui tendit la fiole de pensées.

_Je vous remercie._

_Euh monsieur, que va-t-il maintenant arriver au jeune garçon ?_

_Malheureusement, son oncle a décidé de s'en occuper et comme il est sa seule famille, nous ne pouvons protester. _

_Son oncle ? Celui qui est au service de Vous Savez Qui ?_

Albus hocha la tête. _Et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il attend que l'enquête soit terminée pour venir vivre dans la maison._

_Pauvre enfant. Vivre avec pareil individu alors qu'il vient de perdre ses parents._

Hpsshpss

Severus fut projeté hors de la pensine. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge. Il avait été élevé dans la haine des moldus. Son oncle lui avait dit que c'était eux qui avaient tué sa mère et son père.

Il lui avait dit que ses parents voulaient renier son héritage sorcier en vivant dans le monde de son père, dans le monde des sangs de bourbe et qu'ils étaient morts à cause d'eux. Il lui avait dit que sa mère avait voulu le protéger et qu'elle était morte par sa faute.

Il l'avait battu encore et encore pour le punir et le purifier de cet héritage moldu. Severus avait grandi en pensant que pour réparer ses erreurs il n'avait qu'une solution : servir le sorcier le plus fort, le plus puissant qui existait. Il devait suivre Voldemort et exterminer les plus faibles, ceux qui se croyaient supérieurs et qui osaient prendre la place des sorciers. Ceux qui avaient tué ses parents.

Il avait vécu seul et sans ami parce qu'il se croyait indigne d'amour. Alors que ses parents l'avaient toujours aimé et que c'est cet oncle qui avait tué sa famille. Cet oncle qui l'obligeait à l'appeler Père alors que le monde sorcier lui avait toujours refusé le droit à l'adoption. Un homme violent qui ne se souciait pas du petit garçon qui préférait rester loin de lui et s'occuper de ses potions.

Cet oncle le battait, l'insultait, l'empêchait de manger, l'enfermer dans les prisons du manoir, pour son propre bien disait-il. Toujours pour le purifier.

Severus renifla. Les dents et les poings serrés, il regardait par la fenêtre, ne voyant rien d'autre que les images du passé défiler devant ses yeux.

Il avait eu si honte de son ascendance moldue qu'à Poudlard, il se faisait appeler Prince, du nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

Ses années à Poudlard avaient été difficiles. S'il avait cru que son oncle lui mentait quand il lui disait que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, qu'il était laid, méchant et indigne de considération, il l'aurait cru en arrivant à Poudlard. Tous les élèves se moquaient de son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient graisseux, son nez trop gros, son teint cireux, ses yeux vides, ses lèvres minces ne savaient pas sourire. Tout cela faisait qu'il était fui, craint et harcelé par les autres élèves.

Severus se resservit un verre d'alcool qu'il vida. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge comme la colère menaçait de le consumer.

Son oncle était mort longtemps auparavant, tué de la main même de Voldemort parce qu'il convoitait une place qu'un être aussi dégradant que lui ne méritait pas. Mais avant de le tuer, le Seigneur Noir avait pris Severus dans ses rangs, l'obligeant pour la première fois à tuer un moldu.

Il avait eu le choix des armes et il avait choisi l'un des plus douloureux : le poison. Il en avait donné à une vieille femme sans défense qui était morte dans de terribles souffrances. Severus l'avait regardé mourir sans rien ressentir d'autre pour cette femme que de la haine et du mépris. Il était heureux de prendre une vie. Sa vengeance contre les meurtriers de ses parents pouvait commencer.

Il n'avait pas pensé que ce meurtre puisse lui donner des cauchemars et pourtant, nuit après nuit, il rêvait de cette femme et de la manière inhumaine dont elle était morte.

Mais le sentiment de culpabilité ne s'était vraiment immiscé en lui que lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de tuer un enfant, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années dont le seul tort avait été de naître moldu. Il s'était reconnu dans les yeux de l'enfant, il avait entendu sa mère le supplier d'épargner la vie de son fils.

Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Son Seigneur et Maître était là et regardait, observait ce qu'il faisait, lui ordonnant de les tuer. Et Severus avait levé sa baguette et les avait tués. Ces meurtres lui étaient restés sur la conscience et aujourd'hui encore, il savait que ses péchés n'étaient pas pardonnés. Comment pouvait-on pardonner un tel crime ?

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, on lui annonçait que tout ce sur quoi il avait fondé ses valeurs était caduques. Il n'avait pas tué sa mère. Son père n'était pas responsable de leur mort. Les moldus n'étaient pour rien dans ce crime. Lui non plus. Il ne savait s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou en colère. Il était entré au service du Seigneur Noir pour rien.

Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité avant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

_Il avait essayé. _Il se souvenait du jour où il était venu trouver le directeur de Poudlard pour demander de l'aide, pour lui demander pardon, pour lui avouer qu'un nouveau crime allait être commis et que c'était Voldemort lui-même qui lui avait demandé de venir postuler pour le poste de professeur de potions.

Il avait tout avoué à Dumbledore. Il lui avait tout dit. Ses crimes. La mort de ses parents. Son statut de mangemort. Les poisons qu'il concoctait pour le Seigneur Noir. Le fait qu'il soit un espion envoyé par Voldemort. Et le directeur avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas coupable.

_Ce n'est pas votre faute, mon garçon !_

_« Albus, vous ne comprenez pas. Je les ai tués, eux, mes parents, mon oncle. Tout est de ma faute. »_

_« Severus, vos parents vous aimaient -»_

_« Comment auraient-ils pu aimer un être tel que moi ? »_

_« Severus -»_

_« Non -» Le jeune homme se redressa, plissa les yeux et serra les lèvres, « Comment puis-je demander rédemption pour les crimes que j'ai commis ?Je n'ai rien à offrir. Je n'ai rien -»_

_Dumbledore s'était levé pour s'approcher de cet enfant. Il avait voulu lui insuffler son amour, poser simplement une main sur son épaule, mais il le lui interdisait par son attitude. Le jeune Snape était bien trop fier, bien trop impétueux et surtout trop obstiné. « Severus, vous avez beaucoup à offrir. Vous pouvez être une grande aide pour le côté du bien. En espionnant Voldemort pour moi. »_

Severus resserra sa prise sur son pendentif. Il avait essayé de le lui dire.

_« Et maintenant ? Le Seigneur Noir est mort et mes crimes ne pourront jamais être rachetés. » _

_« Severus, regardez le pendentif que vous avez au cou ! C'est la marque d'un amour infini, la marque que votre mère vous aimait plus que tout. »_

_Le jeune homme enleva le pendentif et le tendit à Dumbledore. _

_« Gardez-le ! Rendez-le-moi quand j'aurai payé pour les crimes que j'ai commis ! »_

_Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux et y vit une grande détermination. Le directeur secoua la tête devant tant d'obstination et le prit. « Je vous le rendrai, soyez-en certain. »_

_Severus avait quitté la salle peu de temps après._

Le vieux fou a essayé de m'expliquer. Combien de fois a-t-il voulu me redonner ce pendentif que j'ai refusé ? Combien de fois m'a-t-il dit que je n'étais pas responsable de leur mort ?

Mais Severus n'avait rien voulu écouter. Il s'était retranché derrière un mur de haine et de silence si semblable à celui qu'il avait érigé quand il était enfant. Un mur infranchissable, fait de barbelés d'insultes, d'épines sarcastiques. Personne à part Dumbledore n'était parvenu à passer par-dessus.

Il était devenu aigri, amer… Il était trop tard pour changer. Sa langue serait toujours aussi acérée. Mais en regardant dans un miroir, il pouvait peut-être aujourd'hui ne plus voir l'ombre de son oncle.

Il mit le pendentif autour de son cou et sentit l'amour de sa mère irradier autour de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir une douce main blanche aux doigts effilés se poser sur son épaule. Il était presque sûr que s'il se retournait il verrait ses parents et derrière eux, Dumbledore. Mais il refusa de le faire. Il n'avait pas encore payé pour ses crimes. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de les voir. Aujourd'hui moins qu'hier, il ne pouvait accepter sa rédemption. Il avait tué gratuitement.

Il enfila ensuite la bague de Dumbledore. Il sentit le pouvoir des Dumbledore influer en lui, lui donner des forces. Il sut immédiatement que la bague était magique. Elle ouvrait des portes dont l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ne lui avait pas parlé.

Il rangea ensuite la Pensine, les fioles de souvenirs, ainsi que les lettres sur lesquelles il jeta un sort pour en masquer l'écriture et le contenu.

C'était probablement le milieu de la nuit, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il avait trop de choses auxquelles réfléchir, trop de choses lui serraient le cœur. Dans quelques heures ce serait le matin. Peut-être serait-il moins tourmenté alors. Peut-être que d'ici demain il pourrait accepter l'amour de ses parents. Mais il faudrait encore que beaucoup d'eau coule sous les ponts pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait jamais été coupable. Il avait été manipulé très jeune, trop jeune pour comprendre le poids de ses actes.

Il prit la bouteille de firewhisky, et s'installa au piano. Il avait décidé qu'il jouerait et boirait tout le reste de la nuit.

Hpsshpss

La nuit avait été courte. Au matin, il ne savait même plus comment taper sur les touches du piano. Les notes ne faisaient que du bruit. Ses doigts ne trouvaient plus les touches et lui ne les voyait plus.

Il avait dû définitivement trop boire.

Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers son étude, dans laquelle il rangeait ses potions et trouva celle qu'il cherchait. Il but la fiole et se sentit instantanément mieux. Son esprit était beaucoup plus clair, mais il refusait de réfléchir. Il devait prendre une douche et retrouver le gamin. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, son insupportable élève allait rappliquer dans ses quartiers et cela il ne le voulait absolument pas.

Potter devait s'entraîner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La visite de la maison 

Quand Severus entra dans le salon, le gamin était déjà là, habillé de son habituelle robe d'entraînement noire.

Harry avait l'air sérieux et l'observait avec attention, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait bien. Cette simple pensée le fit renifler. « Arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air-là Potter ou je vais croire que vous vous êtes entiché de moi ! » Railla-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne détourna pas le regard mais demanda, « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Snape de le dévisager, « Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas Potter. Dépêchez—vous de terminer votre petit-déjeuner. Vous devez vous entraîner. »

« Et la lettre de Dumbledore ? » Lui demanda Harry avec audace.

« Encore une fois, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Si j'avais voulu vous en parler, je l'aurais déjà fait. » Sur ses mots Severus se leva et sortit. « Rejoignez-moi dans la salle dès que vous aurez terminé et ne traînez pas ! »

Hpsshpss

Voilà déjà plus d'une heure que le gamin faisait ses exercices. Severus devait bien avouer que Potter avait fait des progrès. Il ne prononçait plus que rarement les sortilèges à voix haute et sa Magie Sans Baguette était beaucoup plus rapide et puissante.

Des ennemis lui bloquaient le passage et Severus jeta un sort dans son dos. Le jeune homme évita l'attaque surprise mais dut agir rapidement pour passer et continuer son chemin interminable. Toujours plus d'ennemis. Toujours plus d'obstacles et plus de sorts furtifs lancés de temps à autres par son mentor.

Severus serrait les poings. A la place des ombres noires, il voyait son oncle envoyer sa mère à la mort. Il voyait son oncle lui ordonner de rejoindre Voldemort. Il voyait son oncle se tenir à côté de Voldemort pendant son initiation. Il voyait son oncle violer une pauvre femme. Il voyait son oncle le rouer de coups.

« Potter, ça suffit ! Arrêtez pour ce matin ! » Dit Severus d'une voix dure et sèche.

D'un geste de la main tout s'arrêta.

« Mais je venais de commencer ! »

« Taisez-vous ! Nous allons faire quelque chose d'un peu plus constructif. Allez prendre une douche et vous changer. Je vous attends dans le salon. »

Ne sachant que dire face à la réaction étrange de cet homme, Harry obéit.

Hpsshpss

Quand Harry arriva dans le salon, Severus avait les lèvres pincées, le teint plus pâle encore que de coutume et semblait en colère. « Et bien, il était temps ! Qu'avez-vous fait pendant si longtemps ? Il ne vous fallait tout de même pas -» Il regarda sa montre « trente minutes pour vous laver et vous changer ? »

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'était déjà redressé, prêt à lui jeter une pique et à lui dire que c'était le temps qu'il fallait quand on se lavait les cheveux, mais sa tirade fut interrompue quand son professeur leva la main, « Ne répondez pas à cela ! »

Le jeune homme le regarda de plus près, Snape avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Des cernes entouraient des yeux vides… Il se demanda encore une fois ce que contenait la boite qu'il lui avait donnée la veille.

« Potter, asseyez-vous ! »

Harry s'exécuta et le regarda avec interrogation.

« Tenez, mettez cela ! »

Harry regarda le bracelet. Dessus était gravé le symbole des Gryffondors. Il allait le mettre quand le maître des potions expliqua, « C'est un bracelet de protection porté par les membres de la famille Dumbledore. » Il ferma les yeux, laissant voir pour la première fois à quel point parler du vieux directeur l'affectait, « Je dois jeter un sort pour aligner votre énergie à celle du bracelet et vous devrez faire de même avec le mien ! »

Le jeune homme mit le bracelet, approcha son bras de celui de Snape qui lui jeta le simple sort « _Protego_ ! »

L'ancien espion mit le sien et Harry jeta à son tour le sort. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que les bracelets se mirent à briller d'une lueur bleu-violette et changèrent de forme. Celui de Severus ressemblait à un ouroboros, ce serpent qui se mord la queue. Le griffon de Harry s'était détaché du bracelet et ses pattes faisaient office d'attaches. Les unissant par sa protection. Severus comprit que le vieux fou l'avait certainement trompé. Dumbledore lui avait fait cadeau d'objets plus puissants que de simples bracelets de protection, il en était presque certain. Il marmonna entre ses dents « Maudit vieux bonhomme. »

Harry entendit le grognement de son mentor et ne put réprimer un sourire, ce qui lui valut d'être gratifié d'un regard mauvais, mais le jeune homme n'était plus affecté par ce genre de menaces et continua à sourire.

Severus soupira. S'il ne pouvait même plus effrayer ses élèves, il était mal parti. « Dans la boite que vous m'avez remise hier, j'ai trouvé un plan de la maison. Je sais que vous en avez un vous aussi. D'après Albus, la maison est assez indépendante et je suis certain que vous l'avez, tout comme moi, remarqué. » Harry acquiesça simplement. « Je pense qu'il est temps que nous voyions ce qu'il nous a laissé. »

« J'ai déjà essayé, mais sans grand succès. Je ne fais que tourner en rond. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas venant de vous, Potter ? »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, « Contrairement à vous Snape, je n'étais jamais venu ici avant. Il a donc fallu que je me familiarise avec la maison. »

Severus s'assit confortablement pour expliquer au jeune homme ce qu'il savait.

…

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Cette maison Potter est divisée en trois ailes. Comme vous l'avez certainement déjà compris, vous possédez une aile et moi l'autre. »

Il renifla quand il vit l'expression abasourdie du jeune homme. Apparemment, Potter ne savait pas qu'une partie entière de la maison lui appartenait. « Est-ce que vous avez au moins regardé la carte de cette maison avant d'essayer d'en faire le tour? » Grogna-t-il.

« Non, j'avais complètement oublié son existence. » Répondit calmement Harry. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre Snape.

Severus haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

« Donc, comme je le disais, l'aile ouest vous appartient. Elle comprend, à l'étage, vos 'quartiers' actuels et des chambres d'hôtes. Un grand salon, une salle à manger, un bureau et une bibliothèque se situent au rez-de-chaussée. Mes quartiers sont aménagés exactement de la même façon.

« Toutes les pièces sont d'apparence moldue. D'apparence seulement. Vous verrez rapidement que dans les différentes ailes se trouvent des pièces cachées. Si vous jetez le bon sort au bon endroit, vous verrez la pièce soit changer de décor, soit s'ouvrir sur une autre pièce. Pour ma part, j'ai commencé à chercher les pièces cachées qui se trouveraient dans mon aile et j'ai trouvé, entre autres, un cachot et un laboratoire de potions dans le sous-sol. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons essayer de voir ce que les vôtres vous réservent. »

Harry était enchanté par cette idée. « Et l'aile centrale ? »

« Ah, c'est l'aile des époux. Normalement, nous n'y avons pas accès. Elle sera à vous lorsque vous vous marierez ou que vous vous mettrez en couple. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Severus l'en empêcha, « Il y a peu de chance que je me mette un jour en ménage, cette aile est donc vôtre. Pas de discussion. » Le regard que lui lança Severus mettait fin à tout commentaire. « Nous avons accès au salon de l'aile centrale, à la bibliothèque, à la salle d'entraînement et au grenier, peut-être aussi à d'autres salles, mais je n'en ai pas connaissance. La maison a jugé que nous avions besoin de partager ces quelques salles. Avez-vous des questions constructives, Potter ? »

« Oui professeur. Si je ne suis pas passé par l'aile centrale ce matin, comment ai-je fait pour arriver dans vos quartiers ? »

« La maison vous a raccourci le chemin. Je pense qu'elle a délibérément occulté l'aile centrale pour vous conduire jusqu'à moi parce que vous me cherchiez. N'oubliez pas que c'est une maison magique. » Severus haussa un sourcil et Harry acquiesça simplement.

Ils se levèrent, « Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans la bibliothèque moldue de l'aile centrale. Si vous regardez bien, vous trouverez une petite statue dans un coin. » Harry la vit effectivement.

« Si vous lancez le sort '_Rictusampra'_ dessus » Severus leva les yeux au ciel en prononçant l'incantation si typique du directeur, « elle s'éveillera. » Le Gryffondor fit ce qui lui était demandé et une petite porte s'entrouvrit entre les livres.

La pièce qu'il voyait était illuminée par une grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur le magnifique jardin qu'Harry avait découvert le soir de son arrivée. Des étagères en bois séparées par des portraits couvraient trois des quatre murs. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence des lieux. Les portraits étaient apparemment muets.

« Ces portraits, monsieur Potter, ne parleront que si vous leur adressez la parole. Cette mesure a été prise pour assurer la tranquillité de cette bibliothèque. »

C'est à ce moment-là que le portrait d'un personnage moustachu à l'aspect bourgeois prit la parole, « Vous avez ici le catalogue des livres présents dans la salle. Vous pouvez faire des recherches par titre, auteur ou thème. Il vous suffit d'inscrire ces renseignements dans le registre et ce dont vous avez besoin atterrira sur la table. C'est vraiment très pratique. Si vous désirez simplement consulter les livres, faites-les léviter ou utiliser une technique moldue. »

« Merci euh -»

« Ernest Dumbledore ! Vous devez être Harry Potter et Severus Snape ? Les nouveaux propriétaires. »

Severus le regarda de travers et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Je croyais que c'était un endroit calme ? »

Harry retint un rire en entendant son professeur réagir ainsi, comme s'il boudait.

« C'est le cas monsieur Snape. Mais je suis le 'documentaliste'. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition. »

« Merci » Dit Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire. Le portrait lui fit un clin d'œil pendant que Severus avait le dos tourné.

Harry s'approcha des étagères.

Il trouva sur une grande table des feuilles de parchemin, une plume à papotte, une simple plume et une plume à recopiage. Il effleura du doigt un des rayonnages et Ernest Dumbledore crut bon de lui fournir d'autres explications.

« La bibliothèque est composée de livres de magie blanche et de magie noire. Je pense que la plupart des ouvrages écrits et publiés se trouvent dans cette salle. Nous avons également bon nombre de textes moldus. Je dois avouer que mes ancêtres étaient des génies puisqu'ils ont fait en sorte de recevoir un exemplaire de chaque manuscrit édité. Ils sont charmés pour résister à tout, incendie, vent, eau, sorts…. Certains datent de l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard, ils ont donc plus de mille ans. »

« Je vous remercie pour ces informations fortes utiles, » Railla Severus. « Allez venez Potter, continuons notre visite ! »

Harry traînait encore, regardant les hautes étagères remplies de livres, visiblement impressionné.

« Potter, dépêchez-vous, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. »

Harry fit un signe de la main au portrait qui lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil et suivit son professeur.

Hpsshpss

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de visiter la salle d'entraînement, je pense que vous êtes capable de la trouver par vous-même. Maintenant, ce salon qui vous semble si moldu, celui dans lequel nous déjeunons… Regardez ! »

Il alluma une bougie d'un geste de la main. Et toutes les autres s'illuminèrent. La moitié de la pièce changea d'apparence, s'ouvrant sur une partie plus grande cachée jusque là par un petit bar moldu. Quelques tableaux représentant des paysages et des personnages étaient accrochés. Harry reconnut les quatre fondateurs. Severus parut aussi surpris que lui de voir réunis dans une même pièce les fondateurs de Poudlard.

Tous étaient muets comme si quelque chose les empêchait de prendre vie.

« Je n'avais jamais vu ces portraits avant. » Commenta Severus comme s'il se parlait à lui –même.

« Vous êtes déjà venu ici ? »

« Oui, Albus m'a fait visiter une partie de sa maison il y a environ cinq ans. Oubliant de me dire que certaines pièces étaient piégées. Je suis venu ici, mais je n'avais pas vu ces portraits, c'est vraiment bizarre. En plus, ils semblent comme… endormis. »

Il ne dit rien de plus et les deux sorciers continuèrent leur exploration.

La salle était immense, comme si elle s'était agrandie également de l'extérieur. Harry était certain qu'il y avait suffisamment de place pour danser, non pas qu'il le souhaitât, mais il pouvait presque voir des ombres danser sur le parquet. Cette vision le fit frissonner.

A leur contact, les murs et les objets semblaient reprendre vie. Harry pouvait presque entendre une musique lointaine. Une scène d'un passé lointain semblait doucement s'éveiller.

La voix de Snape le fit sortir de son état semi-hypnotique.

« Je crois, Potter, qu'il est possible de réduire la piste de danse en éteignant simplement cette bougie à votre droite, regardez ! » Et Severus éteignit la petite bougie. La salle reprit des proportions plus accueillantes.

Un canapé faisait face à la cheminée. Au centre de la salle, deux fauteuils en velours se tenaient des deux côtés d'une petite table sur laquelle était posée un échiquier dont certaines pièces avaient été bougées, comme si les occupants continuaient à jouer régulièrement. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'un jeu sorcier était capable de jouer seul.

Les photos sur le manteau de la cheminée étaient vides, comme si les occupants avaient tous décidé d'aller se promener en même temps, donnant une atmosphère étrange à la pièce.

Sur le mur en face de la cheminée, Harry vit une vitrine. Un objet attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une petite boite en velours grenat. Elle ne paraissait pas d'origine sorcière comme le reste des bibelots. Elle ne leur parlait pas comme certains objets, ne rechigna pas quand Harry la prit et ne cria pas quand il l'ouvrit. Au contraire, elle émit une douce mélodie qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, comme s'il l'avait toujours entendue sans en avoir conscience.

Snape regarda vers lui, attiré sans doute par la musique mais détourna son attention du jeune homme dès qu'Harry referma la petite boite.

Il était bien plus fasciné par le magnifique piano noir. Comme Harry, il sentait une atmosphère étrange imprégner cette pièce. Il aurait voulu jouer, mais avait la sensation qu'une force le repoussait. Les touches du piano s'enfonçaient toutes seules de temps à autre, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Et pourtant, en tendant l'oreille, lui aussi entendait la douce mélodie.

Un cadre était posé sur le piano. Il était vide comme tous les autres. Deux bracelets, semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient maintenant au poignet attirèrent son regard. Le serpent et le griffon faisaient office de décoration.

Le dernier objet sur lequel il focalisa son attention fut une boule à neige. Il la prit et la secoua. La neige tombait au-dessus d'une maison qui ressemblait curieusement au 'Refuge'. Malgré lui, son cœur se serra.

Tout ce qu'il voyait lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir. Un arrière-goût amer de joie et de tristesse s'empara de lui.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

C'était encore plus étrange qu'il ne le pensait. Ils étaient à la fin du mois d'août, presque déjà en septembre, mais quand il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit la neige tomber. La scène était restée figée. C'était une scène d'hiver. L'étang était complètement gelé, le saule pleureur givré et la neige recouvrait le sol. Il se demandait de plus en plus si la pièce n'avait pas subi un sortilège d'immobilité. Il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde que cette maison pouvait jouer avec le temps. Mais maintenant il commençait à se poser des questions.

Malgré tout, cette salle était vraiment accueillante et chaleureuse. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils reviendraient ici. Ne serait-ce que pour se détendre après une journée d'entraînement.

D'un commun accord, ils sortirent, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à cette salle qui pourrait devenir leur Refuge, au sens littéral du terme cette fois.

Ils ne virent pas la petite horloge si semblable à celle des Weasley, comportant les noms : Severus, Harry, Eléane.

Hpsshpss

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne parvinrent pas à accéder aux pièces qui se situaient à l'étage.

Ils décidèrent donc de s'attaquer aux quartiers de Harry. Le salon du rez-de-chaussée joliment décoré était d'aspect moldu.

Un meuble en bois, peut-être du merisier, contenait téléviseur, magnétoscope, lecteur dvd et chaîne stéréo. Un téléphone prenait place sur une table basse.

Severus regarda ces objets atypiques d'un œil peu amène.

Il s'approcha de la table ronde et en fit le tour, passant à côté de quatre chaises. Le canapé placé devant le meuble de télévision paraissait confortable.

Il cherchait une source magique plus puissante que les autres.

Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux et aperçut, appuyée contre un mur, une petite bibliothèque. Elle contenait des livres et des babioles diverses. De l'autre côté, une porte menait à un petit salon, plus chaleureux, plus intime. Deux fauteuils étaient placés l'un à côté de l'autre, devant une petite table. Ils faisaient face à une cheminée. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur un jardin d'apparence assez grand.

Severus, comme Harry, sentait les murs irradier d'une puissante magie. Le sorcier le plus âgé se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, regarda les objets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, le nom des livres et en tira un, comme il était censé le faire, mais rien ne se passa.

« Potter, venez ici ! » Harry s'approcha avec curiosité, « Tirez ce livre-là, celui qui s'intitule, 'La magie est parmi nous'. »

Harry avait à peine posé la main dessus que la salle se mit à trembler. Une voix grave lui répondit « Bienvenue Monsieur Potter. Nous sommes désormais à votre disposition. Cette aile est vôtre. »

Avec ces mots, la bibliothèque se décala légèrement, cachant par la-même la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés et laissant place à une petite ouverture. Le jeune homme entra avec précaution. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une étude. Elle était assez grande et très éclairée. Elle menait directement sur le grand jardin qu'il avait déjà aperçu de sa chambre.

Des toiles vierges étaient accrochées aux murs et l'une était posée sur un chevalet, attendant d'être peinte. Quand Harry entra, les murs et les toiles se colorèrent, s'animèrent, puis redevinrent blancs. La toile vierge sur le chevalet prit vie devant eux : elle esquissait un dessin au fusain. On aurait presque pu voir les doigts tenir un crayon et tracer les traits. Harry était médusé : il se voyait tel qu'il était actuellement. Les moindres détails étaient présents : le bracelet à peine visible à son poignet, l'accroc qu'il avait fait dans le bas de sa robe noire… les cernes de Snape et son regard troublé.

La scène représentée semblait si réelle qu'il en frissonna.

Le mur reflétait ses émotions, ses désirs, ses craintes. Les images étaient d'un réalisme saisissant. Elles montraient ses amis, tels qu'il les avait gravés dans sa mémoire, lui, Snape, ses parents, Dumbledore. Les images défilaient les unes après les autres. Des réminiscences, des souvenirs… C'était assez perturbant et les deux occupants quittèrent rapidement les lieux. Harry reviendrait certainement plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ces images étaient trop déconcertantes.

En ressortant, ils virent que la bibliothèque avait à nouveau bougé et qu'une nouvelle porte était apparue. Cette fois-ci, elle conduisait à un petit laboratoire. Snape fut surpris en le voyant. Pourquoi Potter aurait-il besoin d'un laboratoire, lui qui savait à peine préparer une potion ? Mais un fait ne lui avait pas échappé : dans chacune des salles qu'ils avaient visitées, il y avait un miroir. Il devait relire la lettre de Dumbledore, peut-être en parlait—il quelque part.

Harry ressortit rapidement. Tout comme Snape, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait besoin d'un laboratoire. Il est vrai qu'il commençait à aimer préparer des potions, mais de là à avoir son propre laboratoire, c'était un peu trop.

Il monta à l'étage sans attendre son mentor. Après tout celui-ci saurait bien le retrouver. Ses 'quartiers' étaient tels qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à présent. Ou à peu près.

Le salon s'était agrémenté d'étagères supplémentaires. Un miroir avait trouvé sa place dans un coin de la pièce, le bureau s'agrandissait selon la place dont il avait besoin. Tout semblait donc à peu près normal.

Le miroir de son armoire était maintenant magique et le meuble semblait vouloir décider de sa garde-robe. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre avec des meubles aussi bruyants. Quand il s'assit sur le lit, celui-ci vibra. Il se dit qu'avoir un matelas à eau devrait être drôle et le lit se transforma. Il se leva donc rapidement. C'est à ce moment-là que Snape arriva.

« Quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages vous me préviendrez ! »

Et il s'en retourna, ne laissant pas le temps au jeune homme de répliquer.

Sa salle de bains s'était considérablement élargie, la baignoire était immense et apparemment, il pouvait changer à volonté la couleur de l'eau, mettre de la mousse ou des sels. A côté se trouvait un jacuzzi. Bref, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa salle de bains ait autant changé.

Une étagère se déplaça, lui montrant qu'une nouvelle pièce s'était ouverte. Il s'agissait d'un petit bureau dont il avait également accès de l'extérieur. En temps normal, cette petite pièce ne comportait qu'un petit bureau surmonté d'un ordinateur accompagné de disquettes et de cds.

La salle n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais l'atmosphère semblait différente. D'ailleurs l'ordinateur était allumé. Il essaya de l'éteindre, mais sans succès. Et voilà que la machine voulait travailler toute seule ! Sur les potions en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous dans cette maison avec les potions ? Il décida de quitter la pièce sans plus attendre. Cette maison était vraiment plus qu'étrange. Il n'avait pas vu que, sur le bureau, des personnages dans un cadre lui faisaient des signes.

Harry et Severus se dirigèrent ensuite vers le quartier des invités qui avait tout d'une vraie suite. Les portraits sur les murs étaient bien de la famille Dumbledore. Ils étaient bien éveillés et se parlaient entre eux. Apparemment, cette salle était réservée de préférence aux invités sortis de la maison du lion puisque les murs étaient rouges et or, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Snape entre. En effet, les murs prirent soudain une teinte verte et argent, comme si sa simple présence avait changé la couleur de la salle. Par ailleurs, les armoiries sur la porte de la chambre se modifièrent. De lion, elles devinrent serpent.

Ils n'allèrent pas dans la cuisine, dans laquelle ils allaient suffisamment fréquemment et se dirigèrent vers l'aile de Severus.

Son aile était semblable à celle de Potter. Sauf qu'à la place de l'atelier d'art, il avait une salle de musique. Des sons en sortaient chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte et Severus se demandait s'il n'allait pas commencer à avoir mal à la tête.

Heureusement que leurs quartiers individuels n'était pas aussi étrange que ce qu'ils venaient de voir dans l'aile centrale.

Enfin, c'était bien un cadeau digne d'Albus.

Hpsshpss

Ce jour—là, ils ne firent rien de plus, mais l'entraînement de Harry devenait de plus en plus difficile. Severus voulait qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul dans deux mois. Deux mois c'était court, mais après cette date, le maître des potions devrait entraîner Drago et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer à superviser l'entraînement du jeune Gryffondor.

Hpsshpss

Chaque soir, après l'entraînement, Harry et Severus se retiraient dans leurs quartiers respectifs, lisant et se reposant avant et après l'heure du dîner. Il était rare qu'ils restent ensemble. Ils ne s'entendaient pas encore suffisamment bien pour supporter la présence de l'autre en dehors des heures qu'ils étaient obligés de passer ensemble.

Severus s'enfermait dans ses quartiers et jouait du piano ou lisait un livre. Harry faisait de même au début. Mais depuis qu'il avait entendu les talents de Severus, il venait parfois discrètement le rejoindre et s'installait derrière la porte pour écouter la douce musique. Elle lui faisait ressentir tant d'émotions différentes qu'il se demandait encore comment cet homme pouvait insuffler autant de choses rien qu'en jouant.

Il lui arrivait souvent de retourner dans ses quartiers, les joues trempées de larmes, sans pour autant se souvenir d'en avoir versé une seule.

Il lui arrivait aussi de se rendre dans le petit salon qu'ils avaient découvert en visitant la bibliothèque. Il prenait un livre et s'installait sur le canapé, regardant le feu de la cheminée, toujours figé, ou passait des heures à regarder par la fenêtre magique la neige tomber, se demandant comment battre Voldemort. Il restait là de longues heures. Parfois Severus le rejoignait, mais à d'autres moments, il partait avant l'arrivée de son mentor.

Chacun avait ses propres occupations.

Il n'était pas rare que les deux sorciers se retrouvent dans la petite salle. Parfois ils restaient chacun dans leur coin, mais d'autres fois, ils jouaient aux échecs. La première fois que Severus le lui avait proposé, Harry était en train de lire un manuel de défense contre les forces du mal. Il baillait et Severus se rendit compte que son jeune compagnon s'ennuyait. Il avait tout simplement posé son livre et lui avait demandé,

« Potter, est-ce qu'une partie d'échec vous tenterait ? »

Harry l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Son mentor avait alors levé les yeux au ciel et répété, « Potter ! Echec ! »

« Euh, oui si vous voulez monsieur, mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas très bon. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous apprendre. »

« D'accord ! Ensuite on pourra faire une partie de dames, j'ai vu un jeu dans la vitrine. »

« Une partie de dames ? Qu'est-ce que ce jeu peut bien être ? Rien de vulgaire j'espère ? »

« Non professeur. Si vous voulez, vous m'apprenez à jouer aux échecs et je vous apprends à jouer aux dames ! »

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« En place ! »

Harry perdit cette partie et beaucoup d'autres par la suite, mais la salle reprit les couleurs de l'été. Elle perdit de son immobilisme. Dehors la nuit était tombée, mais il ne faisait pas froid, ce n'était plus de la neige qui tombait, mais de la simple pluie. Les portraits se réveillèrent petit à petit, sans pour autant faire attention aux personnes présentes dans la pièce et ce repos du soir appris aux deux sorciers à être ensemble sans avoir le statut de maître ou d'élève, sans celui non plus d'enfant ou d'adulte. Ils étaient simplement deux personnes qui essayaient de trouver un peu de calme et de normalité dans un monde en guerre ou qui allait entrer en guerre.

Et c'est là qu'ils apprirent à se respecter. C'est là qu'Harry éclata de rire pour la première fois devant Severus quand une tour refusa de faire le déplacement demandé.

C'est là aussi que Harry vit pour la première fois les traits de Severus se détendre pour voir naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, un vrai sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La fin de l'entraînement 

Harry avait cru qu'il lui serait très difficile de gérer cet entraînement. Il était fatigué après un simple exercice et Snape le poussait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de se relever. Mais alors, son mentor lui tendait la main, l'aidait à se relever puis terminait la séance.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, Harry et Severus se battaient en duel. Comme à son habitude, le maître des potions l'insultait. Mais il ne s'en formalisait plus. Il savait que c'était pour le mettre en colère, pour lui permettre de dépenser toute son énergie dans le combat. En fait, il n'avait plus peur de son professeur depuis déjà un certain temps. Mais après tout, comment détester quelqu'un qui revient toutes les deux semaines en sang et battu, tout cela parce qu'il veut vous protéger.

« Alors Potter, déjà fatigué ! Le célèbre Gryffondor n'est pas capable de repousser une petite attaque ? » Railla Snape en l'attaquant de plus belle.

« Si vous faisiez les mêmes exercices que moi, espèce de bâtard graisseux, peut-être que nous serions à égalité. »

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. C'était la première fois que Harry répliquait à l'une de ses piques. « Vous osez m'insulter, petit idiot, vous allez voir ! » Il fondit sur son adversaire qui réussit à l'éviter mais tomba tout de suite après. Quand il essaya de se relever, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Le maître d'armes s'assit à côté de lui, lui tendit une barre de chocolat, attendit un peu et lui dit, « Alors Potter, prêt à recommencer ? » Severus souriait légèrement, comme s'il doutait que son élève serait effectivement capable de continuer.

Harry le regarda avec défiance. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus aussi détendu. Ses cheveux ne brillaient pas de graisse et son presque sourire illuminait ses yeux. « Oui, bien sûr que je me relève ! » Mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il grimaça quand il retomba. Severus se leva et lui tendit la main. « Allez, levez-vous ! Nous arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui. »

Quand il vit l'air soulagé sur le visage du jeune homme, il eut un sourire en coin. « Ne croyez pas que nous ayons terminé. Vous avez encore suffisamment de temps pour étudier vos potions. Après tout, vous allez bientôt être livré à vous-même et je voudrais que vous en sachiez le plus possible. »

Harry prit un air grave et acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas savoir son aîné avec les Malfoy. Il n'aimait pas le savoir aux mains de l'ennemi. Et il avait peur de voir dans quel état il reviendrait la prochaine fois. Mais il ne donna pas voix à ses craintes. Il les lui exprimerait plus tard. Quand il aurait la force de défendre son point de vue. Il savait que l'autre homme n'aimait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui et que l'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Hpsshpss

Harry était souvent frustré par son peu de réussite en potions. Les seules qu'il avait réussies à faire sans problème dès le premier essai étaient les potions curatives. Il parvenait à les concocter et à les reconnaître sans aucun problème alors que toutes les autres lui donnaient du fil à retordre si bien que Snape commençait à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

« Potter ! Ca suffit. Combien de fois allez-vous faire exploser ce chaudron avant d'y arriver ? » Severus le regardait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et les yeux noirs. Mais Harry n'avait plus peur de lui. Après presque trois mois en sa compagnie il avait compris que la peur ne devait pas faire partie des émotions qu'il avait le droit de ressentir en sa présence.

Il osa donc le regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas peut-être ? » Répondit-il avec insolence.

Severus eut un sourire sarcastique, « Insolent aujourd'hui monsieur Potter ? »

Harry lui retourna son regard et répondit, « Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter avec ce monsieur Potter par-ci, monsieur Potter par-là ? Je ne suis pas mon père et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne l'ai même pas connu alors, mettre tant de haine dans un nom, c'est perdre beaucoup d'énergie pour rien, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Severus leva un sourcil, « Alors comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? »

« J'ai un prénom, alors utilisez–le ou appelez-moi comme vous le souhaitez, mais pas Potter ! »

Severus eut un petit sourire. « Alors je peux vous nommer comme je le veux, idiot, imbécile, gamin ? Je peux encore en trouver d'autres. »

Harry grimaça légèrement. « Bof, ça ne vous a pas empêché de le faire auparavant alors si vous ne m'appelez pas Potter, pourquoi pas. »

Severus croisa les bras et le regarda avec attention, « _Si_ vous parvenez à faire cette potion sans faire exploser un autre chaudron, je veillerai à vous appeler Harry quand nous ne serons pas en cours. En attendant, je continuerai à vous appeler Potter, après tout, c'est votre nom, non ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Marché conclu ! » Il sourit, reprit ses ingrédients et sous l'œil attentif du professeur Snape parvint à faire la dite potion sans problème.

Harry souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je vois Potter que vous avez triché ! Vous saviez faire cette potion depuis le début. C'est très rusé de votre part ! » Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, plutôt amusé.

« Ah mais je ne vous ai pas dit ? Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, j'ai refusé. Je lui ai demandé de me mettre n'importe où ailleurs. »

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil et répondit, « Mon dieu, un lion dans la maison des serpents ! Ca aurait été ma fin ! »

Harry éclata de rire. « Et la mienne ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté l'esprit Serpentard ! »

« L'esprit Serpentard monsieur Potter ? »

« On avait dit plus de monsieur Potter ! Et oui, l'esprit serpentard ! Roublard, ambitieux, prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins… Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Non, mais vous avez aussi cette capacité à vous adapter à toutes les situations, comme les Serpentards. Ce qui vous différencie le plus des autres, c'est _cet esprit de sacrifice_ et ce courage qui sont définitivement des traits Gryffondors. » Railla-t-il. « Et maintenant, _monsieur Potter,_ nous allons faire une autre potion et voir si vous êtes vraiment capable de faire quelque chose quand vous le voulez. On verra après pour le marché. »

Harry était vexé, mais s'exécuta. Une heure après, il avait fait sa potion sans autre explosion.

« Et bien, _Harry_, je vois que quand vous voulez vous pouvez ! Je m'en souviendrai pour les autres cours. Bien on a terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

Harry souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. « Et moi est-ce que je peux vous appeler Severus ? »

« N'en demandez pas trop Potter ! Allez, filez avant que je ne change d'avis. » Grogna le sévère professeur Snape.

Harry partit en courant. Il voulait prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller dîner.

Severus le regarda partir et secoua la tête. Ce gamin prenait un peu trop de liberté et n'avait définitivement plus peur de lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était ou non une bonne chose.

En rangeant et en étiquetant la potion, il dit à haute voix, en riant de bon cœur, « Un Gryffondor chez les Serpentards ! Heureusement que j'ai échappé à une telle catastrophe ! »

Hpsshpss

Severus avait de nouveau été convoqué par Voldemort, mais fort heureusement, il était revenu sain et sauf. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il commence l'entraînement du jeune Malfoy le plus tôt possible, et Severus ne pouvait plus le faire attendre. De plus, Harry avait bien progressé et était capable de se débrouiller seul dans presque tous les domaines de son apprentissage.

En revenant au Refuge, il décida de tester les facultés de son élève afin d'évaluer son niveau réel et voir ce qu'il devait lui laisser comme exercices.

« Bien, Potter, nous allons tester votre niveau. J'ai préparé des exercices pour voir ce dont vous êtes capable. Ne me décevez pas. »

Harry grimaça. « Vous devez aller entraîner Malfoy, c'est ça ? »

Severus le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour mesurer sa réaction, « Oui. Je dois commencer son entraînement demain. »

Le Gryffondor lui demanda avec hésitation, « Est-ce… Est-ce que vous croyez que Malfoy pourrait se joindre à nous dans notre lutte contre _Lui ? »_

Severus répondit lentement, les yeux dans le vide, « Je ne sais pas. Je verrai ses réactions. Mais si c'est le cas, je vous le ferai savoir. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Etes-vous prêt ? »

« Hum hum. Par quoi est-ce que je commence ? Je fais mes exercices comme d'habitude ? »

« Non, d'abord les potions. J'ai préparé plusieurs échantillons de potions. Je veux que vous les reconnaissiez, que vous me donniez leur contre-poisons puis que vous me prépareriez une potion. Allons au laboratoire. Elles vous attendent. »

Harry répondit avec sarcasme. Apparemment, l'attitude du maître des potions commençait doucement à déteindre sur lui. « J'en suis ravi professeur. Vous savez que les potions ont _toujours_ été ma matière préférée. »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant Potter. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrons tester votre résistance physique. Allez zou ! »

Harry sourit et suivit Severus dans les dédales du manoir.

Effectivement, Severus avait bien travaillé. Une dizaine de fioles attendaient d'être analysées. Harry soupira et se plaça devant la première. Sous l'œil attentif de son mentor, il l'ouvrit et la sentit. Il l'éloigna rapidement de lui, tant elle sentait fort, « C'est un poison mortel. Il traverse les veines, mais ses effets ne sont pas immédiats. On est pris de vertige environ une heure après et on a des hallucinations. Le seul moyen de survire une fois cette potion ingurgitée est de prendre un autre poison à base de venin de serpent et de se jeter le sort « _vertiium_ ». Je suis normalement immunisé contre ces deux poisons. »

Il regarda le professeur de potions, attendant son verdict et celui-ci acquiesça simplement.

La seconde fiole avait l'air plus facile à analyser. Peu de potions étaient en poudre, mais Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas se fier à l'apparence. Il en mit sur son doigt et lécha. Il haussa un sourcil en regardant son mentor, « la potion _confundus_ professeur ? Vouliez-vous me faire perdre la tête ? »

Mais Severus ne répondit pas et Harry poursuivit simplement, « Il existe une potion qui annule ses effets. Elle est assez difficile à faire et assez longue. A base de sang de dragon, de poils de licorne et de poussière d'étoile pour les éléments principaux, mais elle demande plus d'une semaine de préparation. Il existe une autre solution : avoir suffisamment de volonté pour contrer les effets du poison. »

Il ne regarda pas Severus et passa à la suivante. La potion était de couleur verte, assez épaisse, presque gluante. Mais Harry reconnut là un puissant cicatrisant. Il jeta le sort « _Heeltium » _et la potion devint bleue. Beaucoup plus compacte, on pouvait l'étaler sur une plaie pour la guérir. Il ne dit rien mais fit l'expérience. Il prit un couteau et entailla son avant-bras. Il étala ensuite la crème et la petite plaie disparut sans qu'il n'en reste aucune trace.

Il continua ainsi, les potions devenaient de plus en plus difficile à reconnaître. Il devait identifier certaines substances qu'il n'avait même jamais rencontrées. Mais grâce aux éléments qui les composaient, il parvint à toutes les trouver, même la dernière qui était un puissant inhibiteur. Il resta longtemps à la regarder et à la sentir. Il finit par la goûter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mit un doigt dans la potion qu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il ressentit en effet un léger picotement et la potion perdit sa couleur rose pour devenir presque transparente.

A la fin du test, il se tourna vers Severus, un grand sourire sur le visage, mais le maître des potions avait conservé toute sa sévérité : il était toujours aussi droit et avait croisé les bras. « Ce n'est pas trop mal Potter. Vous avez fait des progrès. Passons maintenant à la potion que vous devez préparer. »

Harry perdit un peu de sa superbe. Concocter des potions n'était toujours pas une distraction, même s'il arrivait à trouver cela de plus en plus amusant.

« Je veux que vous fassiez la potion _comutatum_. » Harry le regarda dans les yeux et haussa un sourcil, mais s'exécuta. Au bout d'une heure, il avait terminé.

« Pourquoi cette potion ? »

« Le Seigneur Noir m'a demandé de lui préparer quelques fioles et je voulais être sûr que vous saviez la faire. Et maintenant, je veux que vous la transformiez pour qu'elle ne soit plus mortelle mais qu'elle plonge simplement la personne qui la boira dans un profond sommeil plusieurs heures durant, voire plusieurs semaines. »

Harry rajouta quelques ingrédients. La potion ne changea pas de couleur, mais elle s'épaissit légèrement.

Severus en donna à un rat et dit à Harry qu'il saurait s'il avait réussi dans quelques heures.

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de la faire ? Voulez-vous que je fasse vos potions pendant que vous entraînez Drago ? »

« J'avoue y avoir pensé. Cela me déchargerait d'une tâche. Nous aurions ainsi plus de temps pour compléter votre entraînement physique et vos facultés à faire et à comprendre l'art des potions se renforceraient. Il faudrait aussi que vous renflouiez notre stock de potions. Je suis vraiment navré de vous imposez cela aussi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire jusqu'à présent. Il faut des potions qui détruisent les inféri, des potions curatives classiques, quelques-unes plus fortes, sans oublier les contre-poisons et -»

« Professeur, je vous en prie. A vous écouter parler potions, je vais avoir mal à la tête. C'est d'accord, je ferai toutes les potions que vous voulez, vous pourrez les vérifier en revenant. Mais pitié, ne me parlez plus de potions pour l'instant. Je viens de passer deux heures à en faire, ça suffit ! Je commence à aimer ça, mais trop c'est trop ! »

« Très bien Potter ! Passons à autre chose qui comblera votre petite nature ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Pardon ? Petite nature ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien compris Potter. Allons dépêchez-vous, vous avez encore beaucoup d'exercices à faire ! » Avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de répondre, Severus allongea le pas et partit.

Hpsshpss

« Vous êtes bien pressé, professeur ! » Lui dit Harry quand il l'eut rejoint. « Avez-vous hâte de vous faire battre ? »

« Arrogant vraiment ! On va vite remettre les choses au point. On commence par un duel magique. Tous les coups sont permis. » Severus ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il s'amusait de cet échange.

« Entendu professeur ! Et si on faisait un pari ? » Harry eut un sourire en coin.

Severus se redressa et croisa les bras, regardant son élève de haut. « Vous pensez donc pouvoir me battre ? Alors d'accord. Quel genre de pari ? »

Harry parut hésiter.

« Alors Potter, dites-moi de quoi il s'agit! » Severus commençait à s'impatienter.

« Et bien si je gagne j'aimerais que vous me jouiez un morceau de musique. Et si je perds, et bien, c'est à vous de voir ! »

Severus parut surpris. « Vous voulez m'entendre jouer ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, honteux de sa demande. « Oui. »

Le professeur de potions sourit d'un air satisfait, « Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu tout simplement me le demander, mais puisque c'est ainsi, pari tenu. »

« Vous auriez vraiment accepté ? » Harry le regarda avec scepticisme.

« Qui sait ! » Les yeux noirs scintillaient d'amusement. « Si je gagne je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur les horcruxes. »

Le jeune homme parut à son tour surpris. « Je croyais que Dumbledore vous avez tout expliqué. Mais bon, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. Je l'aurais fait avant si j'avais su que vous l'ignoriez. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, préparez-vous, c'est parti. _Expeliarimus_. » Severus se jeta sur Harry avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, mais le Gryffondor était prêt.

« _Protego ! _Vous avez triché, professeur ! _Rictusempra_! »

Severus l'évita facilement. Il souriait. « Tous les coups sont permis Potter. _Furunculus_. »

Harry contra l'attaque et lui renvoya son sort. Commençant par de petits sorts, les deux hommes en vinrent rapidement à des sortilèges de plus en plus puissants, n'hésitant pas à utiliser des sorts interdits ou d'autres plus drôles. Harry fit par exemple apparaître un bouquet d'orchidées dans les bras de son professeur,

« _Orchideus_ ! »

« Très drôle Potter ! _Dentsaugmento_ »

Finalement Harry fut frappé par le sort de « _Tarentalegra_ », il jeta rapidement le contre-sort, mais Snape eut le temps de lui jeter un _Expeliarimus_ et le jeune homme perdit sa baguette. Loin de se sentir en danger, il décida qu'il était temps de mettre en pratique la Magie Sans Baguette et Sans Parole.

Il prit donc son professeur par surprise en lançant un _Expeliarimus_ sans prononcer un mot. Ils étaient à égalité. Tout se joua donc sur l'expérience. Leur bulle de protection était efficace, mais les puissants sorts la traversaient, ils préférèrent donc l'abandonner. Au final, Harry fut battu grâce à la ruse de son adversaire qui jeta le sort "_Serpentensoria' _à voix hautependant qu'il jetait un _Impedimenta_ informulé suivi de très près par le sort du saucisson. Ce qui vint à bout de Harry fut donc un sort de première année.

« Très bien professeur, vous avez gagné ! » Harry s'effondra par terre en riant.

« Oui Potter, je suis encore plus fort que vous. L'élève ne dépassera jamais le maître. » Le rire dans les yeux de Severus était contagieux.

« Vous croyez ça ? » Harry haussa un sourcil, imitant par là son professeur.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et si je vous disais que je vous ai laissé gagner ? »

« Je ne vous croirai pas. Vous êtes trop arrogant pour ça ! » Ce fut au tour de Severus de hausser un sourcil.

Ils se dévisageaient, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Très bien, vous avez raison. Vous avez gagné. Y'a-t-il d'autres exercices ? Je commence à être fatigué et à avoir faim. »

« Prenez votre épée, un petit duel s'impose. »

« Encore ! » Quand il vit le regard noir, il ne dit plus rien et prit son épée.

Ils étaient à égalité. Harry contrait les attaques de Severus et essayait d'attaquer, mais il avait du mal. Même si le jeune Gryffondor parvenait à se défendre, il était évident que le maître d'armes avait l'avantage. Aussi pour se donner un peu plus de poids, il se jeta un sort pour être plus rapide, plus souple et alléger le poids de l'épée.

Il eut l'avantage quelques instants, mais quand Severus se rendit compte de son stratagème, il fit de même et envoya un sort pour rendre l'épée de son adversaire plus lourde. Harry décida donc de rendre les jambes de Severus flageolantes, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et son mentor se retrouva à terre. Loin d'abandonner, Severus fit un croche-pied à Harry qui se retrouva sur lui. Leurs visages était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry avait du mal à respirer et Severus ne pouvait que regarder ces lèvres tentatrices.

Mais Severus reprit rapidement ses esprits et envoya son adversaire au tapis. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Harry reprit ses esprits. « Je crois que j'ai encore perdu. »

« Je ne le crois pas monsieur Potter, j'en suis sûr. Allez, relevez-vous ! Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il est déjà tard. Je pense que nous avons bien travaillé. »

Severus se releva et tendit la main à Harry qui la prit volontiers.

« Potter ! Vous puez la transpiration ! » Dit Severus avec bonne humeur.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, _Severus_, c'est _Harry_ car les cours sont terminés et vous aussi, vous sentez fort. »

« Ah, si je pouvais enlever des points à Gryffondor… »

« Oui, mais vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« Je peux toujours vous mettre un coup de pied dans le derrière ! »

« Encore faudrait-il que vous en ayez encore la force à votre âge. »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à se disputer gentiment jusqu'au moment où ils se séparèrent pour retourner dans leurs quartiers respectifs.

Hpsshpss

Ils ne se retrouvèrent que pour le dîner une heure après et décidèrent de discuter dans la petite salle de l'aile centrale.

Comme à leur habitude, Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil et Harry dans le sien. Ces fauteuils étaient rapidement devenus leurs et il ne leur serait pas venu à l'idée de s'asseoir dans celui de l'autre.

Severus fit venir à lui un verre de scotch, Harry devant se contenter de son verre de lait, qu'il changeait toujours en jus de citrouille ou en bièreaubeurre.

Et comme tous les soirs, ils commencèrent par se chamailler. « Severus, je n'ai plus l'âge de boire du lait le soir ! »

« De quel droit m'appelez-vous par mon prénom, Monsieur Potter ? » Lui demanda son professeur en levant un sourcil.

« Du même droit que vous m'appelez par mon prénom, monsieur Snape ! » Répondit Harry en imitant le ton de son aîné. « Alors, pourquoi me servez-vous un verre de lait tous les soirs ? »

« Si vous ne voulez pas d'un verre de lait vous n'avez qu'à le dire ! Je pensais qu'un jeune homme de votre âge buvait du lait avant d'aller se coucher, monsieur Potter. » Les yeux de Severus brillaient d'amusement.

« Severus, ce n'est pas drôle ! Bon, et bien puisque c'est comme ça, ce soir j'aimerais partager avec vous un bon scotch. J'en ai assez de la bièreaubeurre. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous accorder cette requête. Vous êtes encore mineur et les mineurs n'ont pas le droit de boire de l'alcool. »

Harry sourit avec satisfaction. « C'est là que vous vous trompez. Je suis majeur depuis trois mois. J'ai donc le droit de boire de l'alcool. »

Le Gryffondor prit donc la bouteille que Severus avait fait venir à lui et s'en servi fièrement un verre, sûr de lui. Mais quand il voulut en boire, il se rendit compte qu'il buvait… du lait.

« Severus, bon sang ! Qu'as-tu fait à mon verre ? » Le jeune homme était apparemment en colère.

« Un peu de politesse s'il vous plaît ! Et je ne vous ai jamais donné la permission de me tutoyer. Quant à votre verre, je n'en suis pas responsable. Je suppose que j'ai dû vous donner un verre pour enfant. Ils sont enchantés pour que tout ce que l'on verse dedans se transforme en lait ou en jus de fruit. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry grogna.

« Mais si vous voulez du scotch, prenez mon verre. Par contre, savourez-le, vous n'en aurez pas un deuxième ce soir. Pour une première fois, c'est suffisant. » Il lui tendit son verre et s'en fit venir un second.

« Alors racontez-moi ce que vous savez sur les horcruxes. »

Son élève prit une mine grave. Il fit tourner son verre dans ses mains et commença.

« Dumbledore m'a expliqué que Voldemort- » Il vit son professeur grimacer, « pardon, euh, d'après Dumbledore, Tom a fait quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais réalisé auparavant : il a divisé son âme en sept parties. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas mort quand il a essayé de me tuer quand j'étais bébé.

Il aurait transféré une partie de son âme dans le journal que Lucius Malfoy a donné à Ginny Weasley lors de ma deuxième année à Poudlard. Cet horcruxe n'existe plus depuis.

La bague qui a brûlé la main de Dumbledore et que vous avez, je crois, détruite en était également un. » Severus acquiesça simplement.

« Toujours d'après Dumbledore, Nagini, le serpent de Tom, aurait en lui une partie de l'âme de ce monstre. Les derniers horcruxes seraient la coupe de Poufsouffle, un médaillon et un objet qui aurait appartenu soit à Gryffondor soit à Serdaigle. L'épée de Gryffondor étant le dernier objet existant ayant appartenu à ce fondateur, je pense que Tom a trouvé un objet appartenant à Serdaigle. Quant à savoir où ils sont, c'est une autre histoire. Je sais que Tom a volé la coupe il y a des années, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver aujourd'hui. » Harry serra le poing.

Je- Nous avons cru mettre la main sur le médaillon. Nous l'avions. Nous croyions l'avoir- » Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Il inspira profondément. « Il a été volé par un certain R.A.B. Nous n'avions qu'un pastiche.

Le dernier serait Voldemort lui-même, mais il ne peut pas être vaincu tant que les autres ne sont pas détruits. »

« Evidemment. Que s'est-il passé dans cette caverne Harry ? » Le jeune homme tourna la tête et regarda dans le vide. Il inspira à nouveau profondément avant de répondre.

« Dumbledore voulait que je l'accompagne dans la quête de cet horcruxe J'étais excité et content de pouvoir l'aider. Il nous a fait transplaner. Nous sommes arrivés près de la mer. On est entré dans une caverne. Bien entendu, elle était piégée. » Sa voix était rauque. Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler correctement.

« Dumbledore a utilisé son sang pour ouvrir la porte de la caverne. Une fois à l'intérieur, il a fallu traverser un lac peuplé de monstres. Mais le pire est arrivé lorsque l'on a trouvé l'horcruxe. Il était dans un verre rempli de liquide. Il a fallu le boire pour le vider et prendre le médaillon. Dumbledore a insisté pour le faire. Il m'a fait promettre de l'obliger à boire le poison jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien dans la coupe.

Les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'ici roulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues « Et je l'ai obligé alors qu'il me suppliait de le tuer, de lui donner de l'eau et de ne pas le faire souffrir. A la fin, il avait à peine la force de se déplacer. » Il essuya rageusement ses larmes. « Pour revenir, j'ai joué à quitte ou double et j'ai fait transplaner deux personnes sans avoir ma licence. »

La voix de Harry était de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Harry, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Il savait ce qui risquait de se passer et vous avez simplement tenu votre promesse. »

« Comme vous avez tenu la vôtre. »

Severus acquiesça. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui rend notre devoir plus facile à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ni la culpabilité moins grande. »

Harry prit une grande gorgée de scotch. « Si vous voulez voir les souvenirs que Dumbledore m'a fait partager pour appuyer ses théories, je peux aller vous les chercher, elles sont dans ma chambre, je peux aussi vous donnez ceux de la caverne, comme ça vous verrez de vos propres yeux ce qui s'est passé. »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Pendant que Severus entrait dans la Pensine, Harry focalisa son attention sur le jardin, refusant obstinément de regarder les souvenirs qu'il venait de déverser. Les images étaient douloureuses pour lui. Il s'agissait des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait du vieil homme.

Quand Severus ressortit, il ne dit rien. Il se mit au piano et joua. Les notes graves s'envolaient tristement. Le mouvement des mains était rapide et violent comme l'étaient les émotions du pianiste. Harry détacha son regard du paysage pour les poser sur les longs doigts graciles qui dansaient encore et encore sur le clavier, semblant s'envoler avec les notes.

Il n'y avait plus aucun son dans la maison en dehors des notes. Tout s'était tu pour écouter la musique, la douleur de ce coeur.

Dans cette mélodie, il y avait aussi une compréhension qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Comme souvent, quand Severus arrêta de jouer, Harry pleurait. L'homme s'approcha lentement du Gryffondor et dans une douce caresse, essuya les larmes qui continuaient à glisser le long de ses joues.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher Harry, il est déjà tard et une longue journée vous attend demain. »

« Est-ce que vous serez encore là demain ? »

Severus le regarda dans les yeux et répondit. « Je ne pars que demain après-midi. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à voir avant mon départ. Mais de toute façon, je reviendrai tous les soirs et je serai là les week-ends. Normalement, les Malfoy partent en vacances pour Noël, je serai donc à nouveau disponible à ce moment-là pour contrôler ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence et noter vos progrès. Je vais vous donner du boulot Potter. Alors vous aurez intérêt à avoir progressé quand je vous testerai. »

« Entendu professeur. »

« Maintenant allez vous coucher Harry. Je vous verrai demain. »

« Bonne nuit Severus. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Severus regarda longuement le jeune homme qui partait. Il se demanda comment ils avaient pu se rapprocher aussi vite ces dernières semaines. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier les sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir pour son élève.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :L'entraînement de Drago 

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, Harry et Severus avaient tous les deux l'air fatigué. Il n'était pas question de commencer l'entraînement. Severus devait donner son emploi du temps à Harry. Il ne pourrait pas s'ennuyer pendant son absence. Et le Gryffondor avait une dernière révélation à faire à Severus.

Il attendit la fin du petit-déjeuner pour aborder le sujet.

« Severus, hier soir, je ne vous ai pas tout révélé. Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore vous a dit alors je préfère vider mon sac pour que vous sachiez tout. »

L'air grave de Harry inquiéta quelque peu le maître des potions qui acquiesça néanmoins.

« Venez, allons dans le petit salon et discutons devant une partie d'échec. Je vous parlerai de vos occupations après. » Ajouta-t-il pour détendre un peu son élève. Ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il le vit grimacer.

Hpsshpss

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur leur fauteuil et commencèrent gentiment leur partie. « Alors, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je voulais vous parler de la prophétie. Je sais que vous avez entendu le début, mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore vous ait parlé de la fin ? » Il regarda Severus avec hésitation, espérant ne pas avoir à aborder le sujet.

« Non, la vieille chouette ne m'a jamais fait suffisamment confiance et je le comprends. Il avait peur que je ne parvienne pas à _Lui_ cacher cela. Il a préféré se taire. Pourquoi ? Avez-vous des informations à partager ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. « Cela dépend de vous, Severus, voulez-vous savoir ou non ? Le directeur avait raison. C'est une information qu'_Il_ aimerait connaître. Je ne voudrais pas vous placer dans une situation compromettante. »

« Je pensais que l'on avait dépassé ce stade Potter. Les informations que vous avez partagées avec moi hier soir étaient tout aussi compromettantes. Qui plus est, je sais où est la personne qu'il cherche le plus. Non, je crois que rien ne peut empirer ma situation, si le Seigneur Noir venait à apprendre _une_ des choses que je lui cache, alors allez-y, je vous écoute. »

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. _Ainsi vous voyez Severus, soit je le tue soit il me tue. »

« Potter, cessez de jouer les martyrs ! Vous savez par qui cette prophétie a été faite ! Ce n'est pas parce que le Seigneur Noir est un grand idiot qu'il faut que vous suiviez son chemin. » L'expression aurait pu faire sourire Harry, s'il ne prenait pas aussi sérieusement la prophétie. Severus poursuivit, « Aucune prédiction de Trewlaney ne s'est réalisée. Il s'avère simplement que le Seigneur Noir l'a crue. Et ce fut son erreur. »

« Mais -»

Harry ne put terminer. « Ecoutez-moi Potter. Vous savez comme moi que cette prophétie est peut-être vraie, peut-être fausse, mais nous savons que dans une guerre, il y a forcément un vainqueur et un vaincu. Dans une guerre, des gens meurent. Vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous avez un avenir qui vous attend. Ne le gâchez pas en pensant trop. »

« Mais je devrai le tuer. » Dit-il à voix basse.

« Et vous le savez depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Si ce n'est pas vous qui le faites, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, moi peut-être. Mais il doit mourir sans quoi beaucoup seront tuées de ses mains. Oui, cette prophétie vous désigne comme meurtrier, oui, Dumbledore et le monde sorcier pensent que vous le tuerez ! Et il est après vous. Vous devez donc survivre si vous vous retrouvez un jour face à face, et je pense que le jour où ça arrivera, l'un de vous devra mourir, mais j'espère que ce sera lui.»

« Je sais mais ça ne me facilite pas la tâche. » Dit Harry à voix basse sans le regarder.

Severus se leva et s'approcha de Harry. Il posa une main sur son épaule. « Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas réconfortant mais depuis le début, je vous entraîne à survivre et à tuer. »

« Je sais. » Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « Mais je ne me suis pas encore fait une raison. »

« Et vous ne vous en ferez probablement jamais. N'y pensez plus pour l'instant. Nous en reparlerons le jour où vous devrez vous battre sur le terrain. » Severus retourna s'asseoir et avança un pion.

Harry acquiesça simplement et pour réduire la tension, dit, « Vous savez, Tom a choisi de me marquer, mais il avait un autre choix, une personne qui correspondait aussi à la prophétie. » Il le regarda avec un petit sourire, « Celui Qui a Survécu aurait pu être Neville Longdubat. »

Severus renifla. Il fut content de ne rien avoir dans la bouche sans quoi, il se serait étouffé. « Le Seigneur Noir n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de Longdubat. Dieu merci, il vous a choisi. »

« Oh professeur, vous commencez donc à croire en moi et en mes chances ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec malice.

Severus le regarda dans les yeux et répondit sérieusement, « Mais je n'ai jamais douté de vous Harry. »

Le Gryffondor allait rétorquer, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, quand son professeur l'interrompit, « Poudlard ne compte pas. Je vous voyais alors comme la copie conforme de votre père. Mais depuis que nous sommes ici, mon opinion a légèrement changé. Cependant, je pense toujours que vous êtes un Gryffondor emmerdant qui cherche à rendre ma vie plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est. » Il avança un pion et lui fit signe de jouer, « C'est à vous. »

« Vous allez finir par me faire rougir Severus. »

« Aucunement, je peux aussi vous dire que vous êtes un petit imbécile, ignorant des règles et des lois qui régissent notre monde. Vous ne réfléchissez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez alors que vous êtes intelligent -»

« Merci Severus, je crois que j'ai compris. » Remarqua-t-il en grimaçant.

« A votre service. »

Harry se concentra sur le jeu et avança une pièce.

« Maintenant, passons à vos cours. Le Seigneur Noir m'a demandé de lui préparer quelques potions. Je vous demande de les faire et de les modifier légèrement. Par exemple, il trouve que son cher Nagini n'est pas en grande forme récemment. Il me semble que vous connaissez une potion qui l'aidera à retrouver la santé. » Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

« Severus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas à -»

« Si ! La petite bête aura l'air en parfaite santé. L'air seulement puisqu'un petit sort suffira à la terrasser. »

« Très rusé, vraiment très rusé ! »

« Et je vous fais confiance pour améliorer les autres potions comme vous l'entendez. Je vérifierai chacune d'elles en fin de semaine. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous me donniez toujours plus de potions à faire ? » Demanda Harry en se prenant la tête.

« Peut-être parce que vous n'êtes plus un élève _médiocre_. » Le maître des potions s'amusait de la réaction du jeune homme.

« Merci beaucoup. Je savais que j'aurai dû rester l'élève _moyen_ que j'étais. Ah dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré ? Des potions et toujours des potions… »

« Voyons Harry, il y a pire. Vous pourriez par exemple, avoir à faire des réserves de potions. Vous savez, des potions curatives, des poisons, des contre-poisons, des potions contre la migraine, des potions de Sommeil sans Rêve… dont nous pourrions avoir besoin ici… Il me semble que je vous en ai parlé hier soir- »

« Non ! »

« J'en suis désolé monsieur Potter. » Severus réprimait un sourire.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Vous êtes sadique, vous l'avez fait exprès. » Harry le regardait maintenant avec des yeux noirs.

« Allons allons ! N'oubliez pas de faire vos exercices journaliers du matin. Ils devront reprendre tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent. Je vous conseille aussi vivement d'aller fouiller cette très belle bibliothèque que nous a laissée Dumbledore. »

« Et je suppose que c'est un ordre. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Et moi qui me plaignais des exercices physiques que vous me faisiez faire. Vous allez me tuer professeur. »

Hpsshpss

Severus partit. Il faisait confiance à Harry pour travailler par lui-même. Le jeune homme décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches. En arrivant, il fut attiré par un miroir, qui ne reflétait pas la bibliothèque actuelle. Elle ressemblait à une porte.

« Ah je vois que vous avez trouvé la Section Interdite. Elle regroupe tous les livres de magie noire. Très peu de Dumbledore y ont mis les pieds. On dit même que l'un de mes ancêtres l'aurait ensorcelé pour éviter que d'autres commettent l'erreur d'entrer dans cette pièce. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est ce que l'on dit ! Je n'ai jamais vérifié par moi-même. Je sais par contre qu'il peut s'y produire des faits étranges. »

Harry prit une expression intriguée et c'est avec la curiosité d'un Gryffondor qu'il demanda, « Comme quoi par exemple ? »

L'homme à la moustache le regarda un long moment avec intérêt avant de répondre, « Vous êtes un Gryffondor, un vrai Gryffondor. Merlin, cela faisait des générations qu'on n'en avait pas eu ici. Alors mon enfant, souhaite simplement quelque chose très fort, un objet par exemple. »

Harry regarda dans le miroir et souhaita avoir des bracelets de protection, semblables à ceux que lui et Severus portaient au poignet. Il voulait être prévenu lorsque son possesseur serait en danger.

« Passez maintenant votre main dans le miroir. » Harry se retourna vers lui pour le regarder. « N'ayez crainte, allez-y. »

Harry passa la main dans le miroir et fut traversé par une sensation de froid. Il commençait à trembler et ne pouvait plus bouger tant le froid était vif. Il retira sa main rapidement et vit qu'il avait autour du poignet une dizaine de bracelets de forme et de taille différente.

Harry tourna à nouveau la tête vers le portrait et c'est avec un sourire radieux qu'il s'exclama, « Ca a marché. »

« Oui mon garçon, ça a marché, mais je vous conseillerais de demander à votre professeur de les analyser, on ne sait pas quel genre d'objets peut cracher cet engin, croyez-moi sur parole. » Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus et il quitta son tableau.

Hpsshpss

Quand Severus revint dans la soirée, Harry était encore dans la bibliothèque enfoui sous les livres.

« Voilà une vision dont je ne pensais jamais être témoin : Harry Potter si immergé dans sa lecture qu'il ne voit pas l'heure passer. »

Effectivement, la voix grave le fit sursauter. Il vit tout de suite que l'autre homme était fatigué. Ses yeux habituellement vifs étaient ternes, ses épaules étaient légèrement affaissées, mais il regardait Harry avec une expression amusée. « L'après-midi a été dure ? »

« Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Ce gamin est un petit imbécile, arrogant et bien trop gâté par ses parents -»

« Euh Severus, sans vouloir vous vexer, j'ai déjà entendu ce discours quelque part, mais vous ne parliez pas de lui. » Répondit-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Potter, taisez-vous ! Alors avez-vous trouvé des choses intéressantes dans ces reliques ? » Demanda son aîné avec intérêt.

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Je dois dire que ces livres sont vraiment très bien écrits et très pédagogiques. J'ai essayé quelques-uns de ces sorts et j'avoue avoir été surpris par la rapidité que j'ai eue à les réussir. Mais ce serait un peu long de vous faire un compte-rendu ce soir. Je vous propose d'aller dîner et je vous montrerai l'une de mes découvertes. »

« Vous m'intéressez Harry. » Il avait dans ses yeux une certaine curiosité.

« Je sais. » Harry se leva le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers la salle à manger. « Mais je vous en parlerai après le dîner. » Severus ne protesta pas. Ce geste était étrangement familier et pourtant immensément réconfortant. Et du réconfort, il en avait besoin.

Il avait eu une journée épouvantable. Il avait eu le malheur de faire face à Lucius Malfoy. Apparemment, leur _Maître_ l'aurait aidé à s'échapper pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa place en tant que favori. Il _lui_ aurait apporté des informations capitales, mais Severus ne put en savoir plus.

Son vieil ami et amant avait insisté pour assister au cours en tant que simple observateur.

Observateur, oui. Lucius l'avait effectivement regardé, détaillé sur toutes les coutures, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à lui s'il devait en juger par la manière dont il se léchait les lèvres de temps à autres et le regardait de façon suggestive.

Il avait vu son regard s'attarder sur ses cuisses, son entrejambe avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres puis le regarder dans les yeux, avec envie.

Severus avait alors réprimé un frisson de dégoût, essayant de demeurer aussi impassible que possible et s'était défoulé sur le pauvre Drago qui décidément n'arrivait à rien.

Drago n'était pas plus concentré que Severus. La présence de son père les gênait tous les deux et le maître des potions était décidé à ce que Lucius soit banni de son cours.

A la fin de la leçon, Drago n'avait rien appris, il s'était montré arrogant en présence de son père qui l'avait soutenu et avait demandé à Severus d'être patient et de se montrer plus compétent s'il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre de ses actes.

« Mon fils a certainement été excellent Severus. Tes critères ont toujours été trop élevés. » Et il avait souri à son fils pour lui montrer qu'il était fier de lui.

« C'est à moi d'en juger, Lucius, mais je peux t'assurer que Drago était bien meilleur à Poudlard. Il a beaucoup perdu ! » Répondit-il sèchement. « Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'ai encore des choses à faire puisque le Seigneur Noir attend ses potions. » Il allait partir quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il fit un geste pour le repousser, mais la main se resserra.

« Drago, laisse-nous maintenant ! »

« Oui Père. A demain professeur. » Severus lui fit simplement un signe de tête.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Lucius reprit la parole. « Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec lui, Severus ? »

« Lucius, as-tu oublié qu'on est en guerre. Il doit savoir plus que se défendre. S'il fait ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui dans un combat, il mourra et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Son _ami_ répondit froidement. « Mon fils est puissant quoi que tu en dises. Dans un combat contre les amoureux des sangs de bourbe, il vaincra. »

« Si tu le dis ! Maintenant lâche-moi, je dois partir ! »

« Tu es bien pressé mon cher ami. Narcissa n'est pas là ce soir. Tu pourrais profiter d'un bon lit chaud. Je sais que tu n'as jamais apprécié le manoir des Snape. »

« Je te remercie Lucius, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon _Seigneur_ attend ses potions et je ne dois pas le faire attendre n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

L'autre homme enleva sa main et répondit, « Bien sûr que non, mais tu peux profiter de quelques heures de _plaisir_. »

Severus grimaça intérieurement. « Je te remercie de ta proposition, mais je ne remplis pas le vide laissé par une femme et je doute que tu puisses m'apporter le moindre _plaisir_, comme tu le dis. » Lui répondit Severus, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, rappelle-toi. » Lucius se rapprocha de l'ancien professeur.

« Il y a longtemps Lucius ! »

« Beaucoup trop ! Je peux te rappeler le bon vieux temps. » Dit-il d'une voix basse et grave.

Severus frissonna mais il ne put dire si c'était de dégoût ou de désir. « Je suis désolé Lucius, je ne mange plus de ce pain-là. »

« Voyons mon cher ami -»

« Lucius, demain je ne veux pas que tu assistes au cours. Tu nous déranges. Et si je te vois encore, j'irai en parler au Maître et si c'est nécessaire, j'emmènerai ton fils s'entraîner ailleurs. »

« Tu le regretteras Severus, tu regretteras de m'avoir tourné le dos. »

« Bonsoir Lucius. »

Il était parti par cheminée, passant par le manoir des Snape avant de transplaner pour arriver au 'Refuge'. Il avait été surpris de ne pas trouver Harry en arrivant. Ce sont les tableaux qui l'avaient orienté vers la bibliothèque. Voir le jeune homme si détendu derrière une pile de livres, ses yeux verts dansant derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux devenus trop longs tomber sur ses épaules et sur ses yeux eut un effet relaxant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sachant que l'objet de ses pensées ne le voyait pas.

En l'observant, il s'aperçut que l'enfant qu'il avait commencé à entraîner s'était transformé en adulte. Son regard s'était assombri, ses épaules s'étaient redressées. Il avait une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait pas quelques mois plus tôt. Ses gestes étaient également plus posés et il avait un air déterminé, sérieux, voire grave, qui changeait de celui curieux et farouche de l'enfant qu'il était. Ces changements lui firent de la peine. C'était ceux d'une personne forcée à grandir trop vite.

Et c'est avec un presque sourire qu'il dit, « Voilà une vision dont je ne pensais jamais être témoin : Harry Potter si immergé dans sa lecture qu'il ne voit pas l'heure passer. »

Hpsshpss

Après le dîner, Harry et Severus allèrent se prélasser dans le petit salon où ils purent discuter tranquillement en buvant un scotch et en jouant une partie d'échec, du moins c'est ce que pensait le Serpentard.

« Alors Potter allez-vous cesser de faire des cachotteries et me dire ce que vous avez découvert ! »

Harry ne dit rien, mais sortit de sa poche de petits objets qu'il agrandit sans un mot. Severus était fier de voir qu'il faisait maintenant de la magie Sans Baguette et Sans Parole par automatisme.

Le Gryffondor lui tendit un objet que Severus prit. « Oui, et alors, ce sont de simples bracelets de protection. »

Harry sourit, « Je le savais. » Quand il vit son aîné hausser un sourcil, il ajouta, « Vous ne devinerez jamais où je les ai trouvés. »

« Potter, les devinettes n'ont jamais été mon fort, alors dites-le-moi. » Répondit le maître des potions en soupirant.

« Vous vous souvenez du miroir dans la bibliothèque ? »

« Oui, et bien ? » Le pressa Severus qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

« Et bien, c'est là que je les ai trouvés. » Répondit-il simplement. Quand il vit à nouveau un sourcil se lever, il ajouta, « Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la bibliothèque et le fameux miroir.

« Ernest Dumbledore m'a dit de penser à quelque chose que je désirais et de passer ma main à travers. C'est ce que j'ai fait -»

« Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! »

« Mais -»

« Je croyais que l'aventure de votre jeune amie Weasley vous aurait fait comprendre que l'on ne doit pas jouer avec les objets magiques ! » Le regard de Severus était à la fois noir et froid. Il était déçu par le comportement puéril du jeune homme. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il avait entendu parler de personnes qui étaient entrées dans des miroirs et qui en étaient revenues vieillies de vingt ans. La vérité était qu'il s'inquiétait pour le Gryffondor, mais ça il ne le lui dirait pas.

Harry pâlit. Il n'y avait évidemment pas pensé. Il vit l'expression désapprobatrice et sentit la déception de l'autre homme. Il soupira. « Je suis désolé. J'ai fait confiance au tableau et je me suis dit que l'on était entouré par la magie blanche. Après tout, les Dumbledore ont toujours été du côté du Bien, non ? »

« C'est là que vous vous trompez jeune homme. » Les interrompit le portrait. « Les Dumbledore n'ont pas toujours été du côté du Bien. Le grand-père d'Albus était lui-même un partisan de Grindelwald. La maison est à la fois protégée par la magie blanche et par la magie noire. C'est aussi pour cette raison que mon petit neveu vous a choisis comme successeurs. Vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers lumineux et des sorciers ténébreux. »

« Oui oui ! Et ce miroir. Est-il un fait de magie blanche ou noire ? » Lui demanda Severus légèrement énervé.

« Ah, ça, je ne le sais pas ! Il était là bien avant moi ! »

« Mais alors pourquoi lui avoir dit d'essayer ? » Il avait soudain envi d'étrangler ce Dumbledore.

Les yeux du personnage scintillèrent, « Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait essayer. Je n'allais pas l'en empêcher si ? Et puis, ce miroir renferme bien d'autres secrets si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Non merci. Nous nous passerons de vos avis. » Il se tourna vers Harry, « Alors vous avez simplement passé votre main et souhaité ces objets ? » Lui demanda-t-il sévèrement.

« Oui. Quand j'ai enlevé la main j'avais les bracelets. Par contre, la sensation est assez désagréable. J'ai eu l'impression que mon bras allait geler et que je ne pourrai plus l'enlever. »

Severus jura entre ses dents quelque chose au sujet d'un Gryffondor idiot.

« Une petite chose encore, je vous conseille de faire un examen approfondi de ces objets. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on ne connaît pas toute l'étendue du pouvoir de ce miroir. Qui sait ce qui arrivera aux pauvres malheureux qui auront le malheur de les essayer. »

« Oh vous taisez-vous ! » Lui ordonna Harry en le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

« Potter, taisez-vous. Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Apparemment, je ne vous donne pas assez de boulot alors ça va changer. »

Severus avait l'air furieux et le jeune homme préféra ne pas répliquer. Rien de bon ne pouvait arriver quand son mentor était dans cet état d'entêtement.

Le silence était pesant entre eux.

Au laboratoire, ils analysèrent les bracelets, les faisant réagir avec des potions afin de voir de quoi ils étaient composés. Ils travaillèrent ensemble. Harry comprenait ce dont Severus avait besoin avant même que celui-ci ne le demande. Ils ne se rendirent compte de cette promiscuité qu'à la fin de l'expérience.

Finalement, il s'agissait bien de bracelets de protection.

Harry soupira et posa une main sur le bras de son mentor, ce qui surpris Severus. « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. »

« C'est bien ce que je vous reproche. Vous ne pensez pas. Comme le Gryffondor stupide que vous êtes, vous agissez avant de réfléchir, laissant aux autres le soin de ramasser les pots cassés. »

Harry recula comme s'il venait d'être giflé. « J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je ne peux rien dire ni rien faire de plus. »

Il allait tourner les talons lorsque Severus le rappela, « Harry ! » Quand il entendit son prénom, son cœur s'arrêta de battre une fraction de seconde. Il se retourna.

« Je ne voulais pas réagir aussi brutalement. Mais c'était un geste inconsidéré. La prochaine fois, attendez-moi pour faire ce genre d'expérience. Il vaut mieux être deux. C'est plus prudent. » Son regard était toujours noir, mais sa voix un peu plus douce.

Harry acquiesça. « Allez venez, j'ai encore une partie d'échec à gagner. »

Le vent de la discorde était passé. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Les yeux du Gryffondor scintillaient maintenant d'amusement et Severus ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans les profondeurs de ces yeux.

« Potter ! Ne rêvez pas ! Jamais vous ne gagnerez contre moi ! » Les yeux de Severus s'étaient eux aussi illuminés d'amusement.

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Harry l'avait vu changer petit à petit. Son regard était moins dur, parfois scintillant comme maintenant, les coins de sa bouche se relevaient légèrement comme s'il s'interdisait de sourire sans pouvoir totalement s'en empêcher et l'expression de son visage était bien moins sévère.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus le voir comme le bâtard qu'il avait eu en cours de potions. Bien sûr, son professeur ne serait jamais chaleureux, mais il n'était plus l'homme froid qu'il avait connu.

« Et si je gagne, que m'offrez-vous ? » Lui demanda-t-il en riant.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous offrir quelque chose ? » Lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, en plaisantant.

« Auriez-vous peur, professeur ? » Pour l'imiter, il croisa lui-aussi les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Peur ? Et de quoi s'il vous plaît ? » Lui demanda-t-il en haussant les deux sourcils.

« De perdre contre un pauvre Gryffondor débutant. » Harry avança un pion avant de le regarder tranquillement.

« De vous ? Non ! Mais j'ai appris à ne pas vous sous-estimer. Qu'aurais-je à gagner moi si vous me battez ? »

« Faisons un pari, si d'ici la fin de la guerre j'ai réussi à vous battre ne serait-ce qu'une fois, hum, vous m'inviterez dans le restaurant de votre choix et si je ne gagne pas, c'est moi qui invite, ça vous va ? »

Severus sourit en coin, « Et si je ne veux pas déjeuner avec vous Potter ? »

« Et bien choisissez ! » Répondit Harry légèrement vexé.

« Vous me rangerez et nettoierez l'étude dans laquelle se trouvent mes potions. »

« Vous devez plaisanter, hein ? »

« Pas du tout monsieur Potter. Vous savez comme moi que les elfes de maison n'ont pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans la réserve et elle aurait besoin d'un bon nettoyage, alors ? » Severus haussa un sourcil, l'air satisfait.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord, mais soudain, son regard s'illumina et il dit, « J'accepte Severus, mais à une condition, si je gagne, je veux avoir le droit de vous demander autre chose. »

« Oui ? Quoi donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais vous aurez le droit de refuser, d'accord. »

« Dans ce cas, j'y gagne encore. Marché conclu Harry. »

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord. La main de Severus était chaude dans celle de Harry, comme si par ce simple contact, le maître des potions lui donnait des forces.

Après avoir scellé leur accord, Severus avança un pion et dit, « Ah et demain, je veux que vous fassiez une potion pour corriger votre vue. Des lunettes dans un combat, c'est dangereux. Vous risquez de les perdre ou de les casser et si j'ai bien compris, sans vous êtes aveugle comme une taupe. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, demain je suis de corvée de potions. »

« Vous avez très bien compris. »

« C'est une punition ! Severus vous êtes vraiment cruel ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire ! Maintenant jouez Potter si vous voulez terminer ce jeu ce soir. »

La partie d'échec se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ils étaient tous les deux détendus. Severus en avait même oublié l'affaire Lucius.

Elle s'acheva par la victoire de Severus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de terminer la soirée. Severus se mit au piano et joua. Les notes s'envolaient dans les airs enfermant les deux sorciers dans une bulle de sérénité, comme si le lendemain ne comptait pas, comme si la guerre n'aurait jamais lieu, comme si seul le présent existait.

Hpsshpss

Severus passa la matinée du lendemain enfermé dans son laboratoire à préparer des potions pour le Seigneur Noir ou pour sa réserve personnelle pendant que Harry faisait son entraînement habituel.

Quand il eut terminé, le jeune homme rejoignit son mentor pour l'aider à terminer et à fignoler les potions spéciales.

Harry aimait préparer des potions. Il râlait et criait pour ne pas les faire, mais il y avait quelque chose de relaxant à inventer de nouvelles potions, essayer d'en modifier légèrement une était amusant et ravivait son esprit curieux. De plus, travailler avec un maître, une personne qui connaissait aussi bien son métier était passionnant. Il observait ses mains, longues et élégantes remuer, ajouter, couper, émincer avec précision et minutie. Harry suivait les gestes des longs doigts blancs, comme il le faisait quand ils glissaient sur le clavier du piano, oubliant où il était.

« Potter, si vous avez terminé, vous pouvez commencer une autre potion ! Vous n'avez pas le temps de rêvasser ! »

Et Harry se remit à travailler, couper, émincer, ajouter, remuer, laisser refroidir…

Hpsshpss

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et Severus partit de bonne heure. Il voulait voir Voldemort avant d'aller chez les Malfoy. Il refusait d'enseigner dans ce manoir, sous l'œil vigilent de Lucius. Non, s'il voulait convaincre Drago de se rallier à sa cause, il devait le voir seul, loin de chez lui. L'idéal serait de l'emmener au 'Refuge', mais cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Non, il avait l'intention de l'emmener au manoir des Snape où il existait une salle similaire à celle du 'Refuge', mais il lui fallait la permission de son _Maître._

Severus arriva dans une salle sombre, mais immense. Il s'avança jusqu'au trône et se mit à genoux devant son Seigneur et Maître.

« Sssseverus, qu'est-ce qui t'amène auprès de moi aussi vite ? Aurais-tu terminé mes possions ? »

« Non mon seigneur. Mais j'aimerais emmener le jeune Malfoy au manoir des Snape pour l'entraîner dans un lieu plus adapté et loin de la vigilance de son père, trop doux à mon avis. S'il reste dans les jupes de son père, cet enfant ne sera jamais bon à rien. »

Voldemort sembla réfléchir quelques instants. « Loin de son père, dis-tu ? Que reproches-tu à Lucius ? »

« Il dorlote son fils maître. Lors de mon dernier cours avec cet enfant, Lucius était présent et surveillait mes faits et gestes afin de m'espionner. Peut-être avait-il peur que je ne me montre trop dur. Maître, le jeune Drago est arrogant mais c'est une lavette, incapable de tuer quand il le faut. Non, il lui faut un entraînement approprié et il ne pourra pas l'avoir si son père s'attend à ce que je sois compatissant ! » Railla-t-il.

« Je comprends ton point de vue. Et j'avais interdit à Lucius de s'immiscer dans les leçons. Emmène le jeune Malfoy au manoir Snape et fais-en un futur mangemort, un fidèle, prêt à mourir pour moi. »

« Oui mon seigneur, merci mon seigneur. »

« Oh, et Severus, _Endoloris_ ! » Severus fut touché par le sort. La douleur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. « Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de juger un autre mangemort. »

« Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur, ça n'arrivera plus. » Severus était toujours à genoux, les yeux posés à terre en signe de soumission.

« Très bien. Rapporte-moi régulièrement les progrès du jeune Malfoy et termine rapidement mes potions Severus, j'en ai un besoin urgent. »

« Très bien mon Seigneur. »

« Tu peux partir ! »

Severus ne demanda pas son reste, prit un Portoloin puis transplana au manoir des Malfoy et tomba sur le chef de maison. « Lucius ! »

« Severus ! Tu es en retard. »

« Je sais, j'avais un entretien avec le Maître. Il m'ordonne d'entraîner Drago chez moi, je suis donc venu le chercher. » Dit Severus avec satisfaction

« Pardon ? » Lucius parut surpris.

« Comment ? Le Maître ne t'a pas encore informé de sa décision. Il trouve que tu es trop doux avec ton fils. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir, je suis sûr qu'il t'attend avec impatience. »

« Que veux-tu faire à mon fils, Severus ? »

« Ne sois pas si mélodramatique Lucius. Je ne veux rien_ faire_ à ton fils. Je veux juste l'entraîner pour qu'il soit capable de se défendre comme _Il_ me l'a ordonné. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance, Severus, tu as beaucoup changé. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut Lucius. J'ai protégé ton fils en tuant Dumbledore, non pas que je le regrette, mais sans ton fils, je serai encore confortablement au château de Poudlard. »

« Que tu dis ! »

Une porte s'ouvrit et Drago apparut, « Ah Drago te voilà. Aujourd'hui, tu vas t'entraîner au manoir des Snape avec Severus. » Le jeune homme acquiesça simplement et suivit dignement Severus à travers la cheminée.

Hpsshpss

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vais enfin pouvoir vous apprendre quelque chose. »

« Père ne semble pas approuver. »

« Votre père est un idiot. »

« Mon père est un loyal mangemort. » Répartit Drago.

« Et moi monsieur Malfoy, ne le suis-je pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « N'ai-je pas tué Dumbledore quand vous ne le pouviez pas ? N'ai-je pas tout risqué pour vous aider vous qui ne vouliez pas de mon aide ? »

« Je -»

« Et me voilà M. Malfoy devant un ingrat ! Vous croyez tout savoir, vous croyez pouvoir faire face à mon Maître ? Vous croyez le servir de votre mieux. Laissez-moi rire ! Vous ne pourrez que lui apporter des ennuis avec votre niveau actuel ! »

« Mon père -»

« Votre père a été dégradé ! Il n'est plus rien aujourd'hui. Une marionnette ! Est-ce cela que vous voulez devenir monsieur Malfoy ? Parce que si vous n'y prenez pas garde vous serez sacrifié pour la cause comme votre père le sera également. »

« Le Maître sait qu'il peut me faire confiance, » Murmura Drago.

« Ah oui ? Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Vous n'avez encore rien fait pour lui ! »

« Si vous ne vous étiez pas mis devant moi, je serais son favori -»

« Et vous n'êtes qu'un sous-fifre ! Dites-moi comment le Seigneur Noir vous a puni pour votre erreur ? Est-ce cela que vous voulez subir jour après jour ? »

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent de colère. « Non, je veux plaire au Maître. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il peut compter sur moi ! »

« Alors la seule chose à faire est de vous entraîner, d'apprendre à vous battre pour pouvoir le servir comme il le mérite. »

« Mais père -»

« Votre père a peur que vous preniez sa place aux côtés du Seigneur Noir. »

Severus pensait que cette affirmation déstabiliserait Drago, mais le jeune homme se redressa et lui demanda,

« Et vous ? »

« Moi ? Non, je n'ai plus rien à prouver ! Mon Seigneur sait qu'il peut compter sur moi. Et je préfère rester dans l'ombre à faire mes potions. Je n'aime pas subir sa colère. » Dit-il en grimaçant.

Drago se détendit légèrement et lui demanda, « Est-ce qu'il se met souvent en colère ? »

Severus le mesura du regard et acquiesça. « Oui. Malheureusement. Est-ce que ça vous fait peur ? »

Drago se redressa, releva le menton et dit, « Non ! Je subirai sa colère si nécessaire ! »

« Vous êtes un fou ! Vous devez avoir peur de lui pour survivre sous ses ordres ! Si vous n'avez pas peur de lui, vous mourrez ! » Le jeune Serpentard tressaillit tant son ancien professeur était amer et son ton acide. Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il était temps que le cours commence.

« Maintenant préparez-vous, je dois évaluer votre niveau ! En garde ! »

Hpsshpss

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se battre. Severus voulait savoir si Drago était résistant et s'il savait se battre, comme il le sous-entendait. Il n'était pas mauvais, mais face à Harry ou à Voldemort, il n'aurait aucune chance.

Il savait que Drago était un enfant solitaire. Ses camarades de Poudlard étaient tout sauf des amis. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un et ne connaissait pas le mot confiance. Il voulait faire du jeune homme un allié et savait que la seule façon d'y parvenir était de le respecter et d'obtenir sa confiance.

« Vous avez beaucoup de lacunes mais avec le peu de temps mis à notre disposition, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de vous enseigner tout ce que vous devez savoir alors je vais vous apprendre à survivre. Je ne vous ferai pas de cadeaux et je ne veux pas que vous m'en fassiez ! Ici, dans cette salle, je serai votre maître, vous mon élève. En dehors, nous sommes à égalité, entendu ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« Je vais vous donner un Portoloin, il s'enclenchera à 13h30 tous les jours et vous conduira ici. Si je ne suis pas là, préparez-vous et attendez-moi ! »

« Entendu professeur. »

« Drago ! »

« Oui ? »

« Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus. »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec des yeux ronds, « Mais -»

« Drago, nous devons travailler ensemble. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mon ennemi. J'en ai suffisamment. » Le ton de Severus s'était réchauffé.

Le jeune Serpentard le regarda avec suspicion, « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous me faire confiance alors que j'ai presque trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ne tuant pas Dumbledore ? »

« Parce que je suis passé par là. Mais contrairement à vous, j'étais seul et la route a été dure et semée d'embûches. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à traverser les mêmes épreuves que moi ! Je veux que vous surviviez à cette guerre et seul, vous n'y parviendrez pas.»

« Vous pensez que je suis faible ? »

« Non, vous n'êtes pas faible. Vous êtes simplement associal parce qu'égocentrique. Vous croyez que l'on peut gagner une guerre seul, vous vous trompez ! Vous croyez qu'on peut survivre en se faisant des ennemis de ses alliés, vous vous trompez ! Vous êtes un allié. Dans cette guerre, je me battrai à vos côtés. Nous devons nous faire confiance ! »

« Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à moi ! »

« Alors vous vous ferez tuer et tout ce que je vous aurais appris n'aura servi à rien ! Pensez-y Drago, pensez-y ! »

Hpsshpss

Severus retrouva Harry dans le laboratoire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Des potions s'entassaient dans les coins, toutes soigneusement libellées. Il était impressionné par la méticulosité du jeune homme qui avait rangé les ingrédients dont il n'avait plus besoin après chaque potion et nettoyé afin d'éviter de malheureuses interactions inattendues.

« Bonsoir professeur ! Vous tombez à pic. Vous allez pouvoir vérifier les potions. Celles sur la table du fond sont pour Tom, celles sur la table du milieu sont pour vous et les autres, pour moi. Je pense que notre stock de potions est à peu près complet, en tout cas pour tout ce qui est anti-douleur, pommade cicatrisante, potions contre la migraine et de sommeil sans rêve. Je dois terminer les potions curatives et j'aurai terminé. »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour en faire autant ? » Lui demanda le maître des potions en haussant un sourcil.

«Comment pas de bonjour ? » Harry leva les yeux et regarda le maître des potions avec un petit sourire, ses yeux verts brillants de malice.

« Potter !» Severus s'approcha des potions et se retourna vers le Gryffondor, une expression d'attente sur le visage et le regard sévère. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et haussa un sourcil.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

« J'ai trouvé un sort dans un livre- de magie blanche, » ajouta—t-il rapidement, « pour que le temps passé dans une pièce se dilate ou se réduise. Quand je passe 2h ici, il ne s'écoule qu'une heure dehors ! Pratique non ? »

« Potter ! »

« Quoi ? Vous vouliez que ces potions soient faites, moi aussi ! Vous devriez être content et me remercier ! » Répondit le Gryffondor en imitant la posture de son professeur.

Severus eut un sourire en coin, « Potter, vous avez bien fait ! »

Harry en fut abasourdi. Il était persuadé que l'autre homme aurait trouvé à redire. « Mais… n'êtes-vous pas en colère que j'ai essayé une formule sans vous ? »

« Ceci est très différent de ce que vous avez fait hier. Vous êtes maintenant un sorcier accompli. Par contre, cette petite ruse était très Serpentard ! »

« Oh, ne m'en parlez pas ! Cette simple pensée me donne des maux d'estomac ! »

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil en le regardant. « Bon d'accord. J'aime ce petit côté serpentard, content ? »

Severus ne répondit pas et commença à vérifier les potions. Il était satisfait. Elles étaient toutes parfaites et les altérations subtiles. Harry était un bon élève, quand il le voulait.

« Quelle est cette dernière potion que vous préparez ? »

« Celle qui permettra de corriger ma vue. »

« Bien, laissez-la, elle doit reposer quarante huit heures. Il est temps que vous sortiez d'ici. Combien de temps êtes-vous resté dans cette salle ? »

« Oh euh attendez, laissez-moi réfléchir… » Il étouffa un bâillement. « Je n'en suis pas sorti depuis que vous m'avez quitté. Mais nos stocks sont reconstitués et les potions que Tom vous réclame sont faites ! »

« Nos stocks ? »

« Ceux de la maison, oui ! »

« Un peu présomptueux Potter ! Je croyais qu'il y avait vos réserves et les miennes ? »

« Voyons Severus, nous vivons sous le même toit, ce serait idiot de diviser ce dont nous avons tous les deux besoin. Bon, trêves de discussion, j'ai une partie de dames à gagner ! » D'un geste de la main, il rangea potions et ustensiles, nettoya chaudrons et laboratoire. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que tout était en ordre et entraîna son compagnon avec lui.

« Une partie de dames ? Je croyais que le but était de gagner une partie _d'échecs ?_ » Ils marchèrent côte à côte tout en continuant leur discussion.

« C'est du pareil au même ! Vous gagnez à chaque fois ! »

« Le maître mot est stratégie, Harry. Vous n'en connaissez même pas la définition. » Severus plaisantait et le jeune homme le savait. Il aimait voir les yeux noir charbon scintiller d'amusement, il aimait entendre la voix grave se réchauffer lorsqu'il s'amusait et perdre cet accent amer et sarcastique.

« Potter ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je croirais que vous essayez de tricher ! Mais ce serait très Serpentard ! »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Je n'aurais jamais dû vous le dire ! Je suis sûr que vous m'insultez intentionnellement. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Serpentard. Enfoncez-vous ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes. Je n'essaie pas de tricher, simplement de -»

« Tirer votre épingle du jeu ? » Demanda Severus avec un petit rire dans la voix.

« Oh taisez-vous ! »

Hpsshpsshpss

Comme à son habitude, Harry perdit la partie de dames et la partie d'échecs. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, promettant de le vaincre le lendemain.

Ils étaient tombés dans un silence amical lorsque le Gryffondor prit la parole, « J'ai décidé d'aller voir mes amis. »

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas, demain peut-être. »

Severus le regarda longuement puis répondit, « Soyez prudent ! »

« Severus ? » Il se tourna finalement vers son ami pour le regarder.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne leur parlerai ni du Refuge ni de vous. Je pense aussi aller acheter un appartement en ville, histoire de leur donner une adresse où me joindre et faire taire les rumeurs qui ont certainement commencé à circuler en ville. Je vais aussi essayer de savoir s'ils une ont idée de l'endroit où se trouvent les horcruxes. »

« Pour l'appartement, déguisez-vous afin de ne pas être suivi par la suite et donnez à l'actuel propriétaire un nom qui se rapproche du vôtre sans l'être. Que diriez-vous de Harry Evans ? C'était le nom de famille de votre mère. »

« Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. A moitié caché et à la vue de tous. Très bonne idée. »

« Savez-vous où vous rendre pour chercher ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question. »

« Allez à cette adresse, » Severus griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de papier et le tendit au jeune homme. « C'est une personne de confiance. Je lui ai moi-même acheté un appartement il y a quelques années. Et c'était un proche d'Albus. »

« Entendu, merci. » Il prit le papier et vit que cet homme s'appelait Stephen Steins.

« Comptez-vous rester longtemps chez vos amis ? »

« Non, pas plus que nécessaire. Si je le peux, je ne resterai que la journée, sinon, je reviendrai au petit matin. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je risquerai de les mettre en danger et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici. Entre l'entraînement, la recherche de sorts susceptibles de détruire Tom et la recherche des horcruxes restants, il ne me reste que peu de temps à consacrer à mes amis. »

« Je vais apporter certaines potions au Seigneur Noir dans la semaine. Avec un peu de chance il donnera la potion à Nagini devant moi et nous serons sûrs que nous en aurons un de moins à trouver. »

« Nous, Severus ? » Harry essaya de lever un sourcil comme le faisait son compagnon mais échoua lamentablement.

« Mais oui, nous. Il me semble que nous sommes maintenant engagés dans la même galère. Bon, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend demain, il est temps d'aller se coucher. » Il se leva, « Bonne nuit Harry ! »

« Bonne nuit Severus ! »

Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas. Il resta à contempler le jeu d'échecs devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait se préparer. Il devait se mettre en quête des horcruxes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : visite au Terrier**

Harry disparut immédiatement après le petit-déjeuner. Sous l'œil vigilent de Severus, il s'était jeté un léger sort de dissimulation. Il n'avait pas encore bu la potion qui corrigerait sa vue mais avait mis des lentilles noires afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas trop.

Il avait immédiatement été charmé par le franc parler et la gentillesse de Stephan Steins. Moins excentrique qu'Albus, il avait sa passion des bonbons aux citrons. Il lui trouva tout de suite l'appartement dont il avait besoin. Ni trop petit ni trop grand, il correspondait parfaitement à ses besoins. Déjà meublé, Harry n'aurait pas besoin de repasser pour le remplir et appuyer son mensonge : il habitait là depuis déjà un certain temps.

Il jeta un léger charme de protection autour de l'immeuble ainsi qu'un sort pour attirer les hiboux cherchant Harry Potter. Il avait décidé que le petit bureau serait le lieu de réception du courrier. Il ne doutait pas du fait que les lettres allaient rapidement s'empiler. Il jeta un sort dans la pièce pour que le courrier soit trié selon le destinataire : amis, Ministère, Poudlard, déclaration d'amour. Une réponse type serait directement envoyée à toutes les lettres inutiles sans qu'il ait besoin de les lire ; les beuglantes seraient immédiatement jetées dans un sac insonorisé et toutes les lettres de menace seraient automatiquement brûlées.

Ceci devrait lui épargner pas mal de temps et lui permettre de se concentrer sur le courrier réellement important.

Le plus important était fait, il pouvait donc retrouver ses amis. Il décida d'aller directement au Terrier. Si ses amis n'y étaient pas, Mme Weasley pourrait lui dire où les trouver.

Il transplana et apparut devant le Terrier.

Hpsshpss

Il enleva le sort de dissimulation. Il avait laissé ses lentilles dans son nouvel appartement et avait donc ses lunettes sur le nez.

Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper, dès qu'il arriva près de la maison, une tête brune se jeta dans ses bras, suivie de près par une tête rousse, toutes deux beaucoup plus petites que lui.

« Her- Hermione ! Lâ-lâche-moi, je ne peux plus respirer! »

« Pardon Harry. » Répondit-elle en sanglotant.

« Harry, où étais-tu ? » Lui demanda Ginny. Elle avait l'air en colère, mais refusait de le lâcher, ce qui dérangeait quelque peu le jeune homme.

« Je- Est-ce que Ron est là ? »

« Oui, il est à l'intérieur avec les Weasley. Tout le monde est là. On était si inquiet. » Hermione avait maintenant l'air aussi fâché que Ginny.

« Venez, allons à l'intérieur, je vais tout vous raconter. »

Ils entrèrent, Ginny au bras de Harry. Maintenant qu'elle le tenait, elle refusait de le lâcher de peur qu'il ne reparte.

Harry ne vit rien d'autre qu'un poing. Il eut juste le temps de l'esquiver et de voir Ron perdre l'équilibre et tomber. « Oups, désolé mon vieux. » Il se libéra de Ginny et tendit une main vers Ron qui ne l'accepta pas. « Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je- Est-ce que l'on peut s'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant la mer de regards posés sur lui. Tous les Weasley étaient réunis, avec en plus Remus et Tonks.

Mme Weasley se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, « Mon chéri, nous étions tous si inquiets. Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle le regarda d'un œil critique avant de conclure, « Tu as l'air d'aller bien, tu as même pris du poids et des muscles. Et qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Tu es aussi grand que Ron. »

Harry essaya de ne pas rougir, mais il eut du mal quand Ginny ajouta, « Oui, mais Harry a des muscles lui ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda Ron à sa sœur avec agressivité.

« Ca suffit les enfants ! Venez au salon, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter. »

Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur et Tonks entrèrent, laissant Remus et Harry derrière. Le meilleur ami de son père s'approcha de lui et lui demanda, « Où étais-tu Harry ? J'étais très inquiet. »

« Je suis désolé Remus. Tout s'est passé très vite. » Il regarda l'expression inquiète de son second parrain et lui dit, « Je t'assure que tout va bien. Viens, rejoignons les autres. Je vous dois une explication. » Il s'avança, suivi de Remus.

Dans la salle, ils étaient tous assis, Hermione sur les genoux de Ron- Harry sourit intérieurement, _ça y est, ils se sont enfin avoués leur amour, il était temps_- Bill et Fleur côte à côte- Bill avait repris une apparence totalement humaine- Molly, Arthur et Charlie sur le canapé, Fred et George sur des chaises, Remus à côté de Tonks.

Harry se mit devant eux, préférant rester debout, et s'appuya contre une table. « Je sais que vous vous êtes tous inquiétés et je vous demande pardon de ce long silence. Je n'avais pas prévu de partir ainsi. Je pensais être là pour le mariage. D'ailleurs toutes mes félicitations Bill, Fleur. »

« Merci Harry. » Répondit simplement Bill en prenant la main de sa femme.

« Harry, où étais-tu ? » Lui demanda une nouvelle fois Ginny.

« Je- je m'entraînais. Dumbledore m'a laissé des instructions que j'ai reçues le jour de mon anniversaire. A partir de là, il a fallu que je suive ses ordres. Même au-delà de la mort la vieille chouette continue à régir ma vie. » Dit-il avec bonne humeur.

L'expression fit lever plus d'un sourcil.

« Qui t'entraîne, Harry ? » Exigea de savoir Remus.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas le dire. J'ai promis de garder le secret. Mais c'est un ami. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. »

Le loup-garou le regarda avec scepticisme. Il devait cependant bien avouer que son filleul avait beaucoup mûri. Il se tenait devant eux, sans avoir l'air mal à l'aise alors que le jeune homme savait qu'ils exigeraient des réponses à leurs questions.

« Où t'entraînes-tu ? Y'a-t-il un endroit où l'on puisse te contacter ? » Lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« J'ai une adresse à Londres. Je vous la donnerai tout à l'heure. »

« Pourquoi nous avoir abandonnés ? Tu aurais pu nous dire où tu étais ? On serait venu te voir ! »

« Ron, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés. Loin de moi vous êtes plus en sécurité que près de moi. Et j'ai juré de ne pas dire où j'étais, je ne le dirai pas alors n'insistes pas ! » Son ton était dur et froid. Harry n'était plus un enfant. Le reconnaître était difficile pour l'ancien professeur, mais il devait admettre que le jeune Gryffondor était maintenant plus adulte qu'adolescent. Il était fier de lui.

« Harry, vivre tout seul n'est pas sain pour un jeune homme tel que toi. Tu es poursuivi par des mangemorts, par Tu Sais Qui. Dumbledore n'est plus là pour te protéger, tu as besoin de nous. »

« Non Molly. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin était de m'endurcir, d'apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs et à trouver un moyen de tuer Tom. »

« Es-tu parvenu à ton but ? » Lui demanda gentiment Hermione.

« Non, pas encore. Je- il me faut du temps. »

« Harry, mon garçon, est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour te venir en aide ? »

« Non, merci monsieur Weasley. Je suis simplement venu vous dire que tout allait bien. Je ne pensais pas voir autant de monde. »

Ginny partit en courant.

« Excusez-moi. » Il la suivit et la retrouva dans sa chambre.

Hpsshpss

« Ginny ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu repars encore une fois. »

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement. La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Elle se redressa, envoya balader sa main et le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Sais-tu le nombre de jours où je t'ai attendu encore et encore. Le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à pleurer parce que je te croyais mort ? »

« Ginny -»

« Non ! Ne commence pas ! Toutes les nuits depuis quatre mois, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tu vas écrire et me dire que tout va bien. Mais rien ! Pas un mot. Jamais ! »

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Non tu ne l'es pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux. »

Harry détourna le regard. « Tu as raison. Je ne le suis pas. Je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir, mais j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Si c'était à refaire, je ferais la même chose. Je vais repartir et je vous laisserai derrière. J'ai des choses à faire et je ne peux pas les faire en sachant que je mets votre vie en danger. » Son regard était glacial, comme l'était sa détermination.

Ginny se recula, « Tu as changé ! »

Harry acquiesça et répondit doucement. « J'ai changé ! On est en guerre Ginny et je dois vous protéger que vous le vouliez ou non. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta protection Harry Potter. Je te veux toi ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'avoir Ginny. Nous ne vivons plus dans le même univers. A la fin de cette guerre, soit je serai un meurtrier soit je serai mort. Je n'ai pas le droit d'imposer cette vie, ce destin à qui que ce soit. »

« Que racontes-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« La prophétie. Je le tue ou il me tue. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Demande à Hermione et à Ron. » Il ne la regardait toujours pas. « Vis ta vie, petite Ginny, mais ne m'attends pas. Je ne serai jamais là pour toi. » Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva. « Je suis sûr que tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites. »

Il allait sortir quand elle le rappela. « Harry ? »

Il se retourna, « Pourquoi ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et essuya ses larmes. « Je vous aime tous trop pour risquer vos vies. Je ne veux pas être responsable de plus de morts. Je veux vous voir heureux, tous. Toi. Hermione, Ron. Tes parents… Et pour ce faire, il faut tuer ce monstre. »

« Tu es déterminé ! » Ce n'était pas une question mais il répondit quand même, « Oui. »

« Si tu as besoin de moi, n'importe quand, tu sais où tu peux me trouver. » Il acquiesça.

« Mais je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans cette guerre. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Ca Harry Potter, c'est trop tard. »

Il la regarda avec surprise.

« J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh si elle pouvait me prendre comme disciple et elle a accepté. Depuis début septembre, je suis des cours intensifs pour être médicomage. Je serai donc forcément impliquée dans cette guerre. »

Harry lui prit gentiment la main et fit passer de la chaleur dedans. « Je suis fier de toi, Gin. »

Elle regarda sa main puis son ami et lui demanda surprise, « Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

A son tour il éclata de rire. « Ca ? Je croyais que c'était l'une des premières choses que l'on apprenait quand on guérissait quelqu'un ? »

« Harry Potter ! C'est l'une des dernières choses que l'on apprend. C'est un des sorts les plus difficiles à réaliser ! Ce simple geste, que tu fais Sans Baguette, redonne de l'énergie et de la force à un patient trop épuisé pour vouloir survivre. Je travaille dessus depuis des mois, mais je n'y suis pas encore parvenue. »

Le jeune homme murmura quelque chose au sujet d'un Serpentard trop rusé et sortit un objet de sa poche. « Regarde Gin, ceci est un bracelet de protection. J'aimerais que tu le portes. Comme ça s'il t'arrive quelque chose ou si tu as besoin de moi, je le saurai immédiatement. »

Ginny lui prit la main et vit le sien, « Toi aussi tu en as un ? »

« Oui, il est lié à mon mentor. Lui aussi en porte un qui est relié à moi. » Répondit-il chaleureusement.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, non ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Il m'a beaucoup appris et je le respecte énormément. » D'un geste de la main son propre bracelet devint invisible.

« Comment fais-tu cela ? » Elle allait de surprise en surprise.

« Entraînement. Mais c'est un secret alors ne le dis à personne. »

Elle prit le bracelet qu'il lui tendait, le mit et il jeta le sort, _Protego_. Son bracelet se transforma et prit l'apparence d'une petite fouine. Harry releva la tête, visiblement surpris mais ne dit rien. Il lui tendit la main, « Allez viens, tout le monde va nous attendre. »

Elle prit sa main et lui demanda, « Pour nous, il n'y a aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux un moment avant de répondre. « Non. Pour moi, tu seras toujours comme une sœur que j'adore mais je ne pourrai pas t'aimer comme tu le souhaites. Je suis désolé Gin. »

« Ne le sois pas. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Et je préfère que tu sois franc. Je parviendrai plus vite à passer à autre chose. » Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix.

« J'en suis certain Ginny. Non, je le sais. Allez viens. »

Ils redescendirent les escaliers main dans la main.

Hpsshpss

Le groupe s'était dispersé et chacun discutait dans un coin de la salle, lançant de temps en temps des regards vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils les virent descendre, le soulagement se peignit sur leur visage, jusqu'à ce que Ginny secoue la tête, pour leur faire comprendre que Harry n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Ils se regardèrent pour savoir qui allaient lui parler en premier, mais on leur retira le choix lorsque les deux amis se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Ron. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et s'éclipsèrent tous les quatre rapidement.

Dans la chambre de Ron, ils pourraient parler librement.

« Dis-nous tout ! » Lui demanda simplement Hermione.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Je subis en ce moment un entraînement lourd. Mon mentor considère que ma formation est presque terminée, j'ai donc décidé de venir vous voir avant de me mettre à chercher les horcruxes. »

« Nous avons fait des recherches à ce sujet. Et nous pensons que Tu Sais Qui a laissé les horcruxes dans des lieux particuliers, qui lui tiennent à cœur, comme Little Hingleton, Poudlard peut-être ou encore l'orphelinat dans lequel il est né. Nous avons fait une liste. »

Ron prit la main de sa petite amie et poursuivit, « Nous voulions y aller, mais maman ne nous quitte pas des yeux. Et elle a vraiment des difficultés à accepter que nous souhaitions devenir aurors. »

« Vous souhaitez devenir aurors ? » Leur demanda Harry surpris.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et c'est Hermione qui répondit, « Nous nous sommes simplement dits que si nous voulions avoir une chance de t'aider ou de survivre, nous devions nous former. »

Harry était vraiment touché. Son cœur se serra. « Je vous remercie les gars. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais je vous préviendrai. Je n'ai pas de miroir comme celui de Sirius, mais je trouverai un moyen. »

« Harry, nous voulons participer à la recherche des horcruxes. Nous voulons être une équipe comme lorsque nous étions dans l'AD. » Lui dit Hermione.

« Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Je pense savoir comment me débarrasser de Nagini, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvent les autres et pour vous dire la vérité, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire les recherches nécessaires. »

« Et si nous faisions ces recherches ? » Lui proposa Hermione.

Le Gryffondor vit son ami grimacer mais ce dernier accepta. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'avoue que ça m'aiderait. Il faudrait chercher les lieux importants pour Tom, les endroits dans lesquels il a grandi et voir s'il a pu entrer en possession d'un objet appartenant à Rowena Serdaigle. J'essaierai de faire des recherches de mon côté. »

Ses trois amis acquiescèrent. « L'idéal serait de se rencontrer une fois par semaine dans un endroit sûr. »

« Mais ici -»

« Non, en venant ici au vu et au sus de tous, je vous mets en danger. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je vais en parler à mon mentor. On pourrait peut-être créer un Portoloin pour vous permettre d'entrer dans l'une des pièces du manoir, il est très bien gardé. » Dit-il en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Tu vis dans un manoir ? » Lui demanda Ron.

Le jeune homme grimaça intérieurement. « Oui et non. On va dire que c'est l'endroit idéal pour s'entraîner. » Pour changer de sujet, il leur demanda, « Si vous n'avez pas le temps, n'insistez pas. Faite ce que vous pouvez. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez beaucoup de temps libre désormais. »

« C'est vrai, mais on se débrouille. »

« Je suis aussi venu pour une autre raison. Je voulais vous donner ceci. » Il tendit un bracelet à Ron et à Hermione.

Pour plaisanter, son meilleur ami lui demanda, « Et Ginny n'y a pas droit ? »

« Ah mais mon cher Ron, Gin a déjà son bracelet. »

« Mais- je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Non, moi non plus, » Répondit Hermione.

« Ginny ! » Lui demanda Harry. La jeune fille remonta légèrement sa manche et laissa apparaître son bracelet en forme de fouine.

« Il est invisible à ceux qui ne sont pas conscients de leur présence. Ce sont des bracelets de protection. Ils prennent une forme qui vous est chère. En cas de problème, je saurais immédiatement où vous êtes et je pourrai venir vous aider. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Ingénieux. Ca marche dans les deux sens ? » Interrogea Ron.

« Non. Moi seul saurai ce qui se passe. »

« Mais Harry, comment saurons-nous si tu es en danger ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Mon bracelet est lié à mon mentor. C'est lui qui m'aidera en cas de problèmes. »

« Mais enfin, qui est ce mentor dont tu nous parles sans arrêt ? » Exigea Ron.

« Désolé. Je ne peux pas divulguer cette information. Maintenant, mettez-le ! » Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et Harry dit doucement _« Protego. »_

Le bracelet de Ron prit la forme d'une belette, celui de Hermione d'un chat avant de disparaître aux yeux des jeunes gens.

Ses trois amis percevaient maintenant la puissance de sa magie, la douceur de son amour pour eux, sa volonté de les protéger, sa maturité nouvelle. Harry pensait même que le bracelet devait pouvoir leur permettre de communiquer, mais il ne savait pas encore comment. Il devait en parler avec Severus et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire rapidement.

« Harry, cette force, c'est- c'est toi ? » Lui demanda Hermione en le dévisageant.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Mione. » Lui répondit-il en relevant ses défenses télépathiques. La jeune fille était peut-être capable de percevoir sa force grâce aux bracelets.

Elle continua à le regarder avant de dire, « J'ai dû me tromper. »

« Je pense que je dois maintenant aller parler aux adultes. » Leur dit-il en regardant Remus s'approcher d'eux.

Harry s'avança vers l'ami de son père.

« Remus, je peux te parler ? » Le jeune Gryffondor prit les devants. « Pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda-t-il à ses amis qui sortirent lentement de la chambre. En passant devant lui, Ginny l'embrassa et lui dit à l'oreille, « Je t'aime Harry. » A quoi il répondit doucement, « Moi aussi Gin, mais comme une sœur. » Pour qu'elle comprenne, il augmenta rapidement l'aura de son pouvoir afin qu'elle puisse ressentir par empathie ce qu'il ressentait. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et lui dit « Il faut vraiment que je parle à Remus. » La jeune fille acquiesça et rejoignit son frère et sa petite amie qui la dévisagèrent avant de la harceler de questions sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry sourit légèrement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être avec eux et partager leur innocence et leur bonheur. Il savait que tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort, il ne pourrait pas connaître de repos.

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna, « Excuse-moi, Remus. Je pensais à autre chose. » Il le fit entrer dans la pièce et jeta un puissant charme de silence autour de la salle sans prononcer une parole.

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je suis désolé. » Il le regarda avec des yeux tristes. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir lui en dire plus.

« Je veux simplement être sûr que tu vas bien. » Son ami était vraiment inquiet, c'est ce qui le fit lever sa manche pour lui montrer son griffon.

« Regarde, grâce à ça, je ne suis jamais vraiment seul. Si jamais je suis attaqué, mon mentor saura où je suis et pourra venir à mon aide. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. »

« Mais Harry comment peux-tu faire confiance à une personne que tu viens à peine de rencontrer ? » S'insurgea le loup-garou.

« Qui te dit que je viens de le rencontrer ? » Le contra-t-il calmement. « C'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait. Dumbledore avait prévu sa mort et a tout fait pour me permettre d'accomplir mon destin. Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, de là où il est, il continue à diriger ma vie. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce discours quelque part. » Dit Remus songeur.

« N'est-ce pas le discours de tout ceux qui connaissaient le directeur. Tu sais, il me manque, il me manque vraiment. J'avais appris à le considérer comme un grand-père… »

« Oui, je sais. Il nous manque à tous. Sans lui, l'Ordre est sans dessus dessous. Snape est toujours en fuite et avec toutes les informations qu'il a, je me demande pourquoi Voldemort ne nous a pas encore attaqués. »

« Peut-être que lui aussi faisait partie du complot du directeur. Tu sais, jusqu'à la fin il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance. De sa part, plus rien ne m'étonne. »

Remus écarquilla les yeux. « Tu veux dire que -»

« Je n'ai rien dit, je fais simplement des hypothèses. Dumbledore était bien plus fourbe que je ne le croyais. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il m'a laissé des bracelets de protection, je voudrais que tu en prennes un. »

Le loup-garou parut surpris, mais finalement lui fit un petit sourire. « Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'en ai déjà un. Dumbledore insistait pour que les membres de l'Ordre en porte un. Le seul qui n'ait pas eu le droit à ce privilège est Snape. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. »

Cette remarque surpris Harry, mais il préféra demander, « Alors à qui es-tu lié ? »

« Tu me le demandes ? Comme tu le dis, Albus savait tout -»

« Tu veux dire que -»

« Oui, Tonks. »

« Je crois que je devrais commencer à me méfier de lui et de ce qu'il me demande. » Harry était on ne peut plus suspicieux.

Le dernier des maraudeurs eut un sourire triste. « C'est un peu tard maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Il est encore bien plus présent dans ma vie que tu ne le crois. Il m'a laissé pas mal de choses qui devraient m'aider à terrasser le petit Tom. D'ailleurs, ma présence ici a été très enrichissante. » Le jeune homme avait une expression énigmatique sur le visage.

Remus était assez perturbé par ce jeune homme qui ressemblait énormément à l'adolescent qu'il avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express voilà maintenant cinq ans, mais en beaucoup plus renfermé, voire froid. On sentait son amour pour les autres, mais son visage était un masque impassible, semblable à celui de Severus. Il se demandait de plus en plus si son mentor n'était pas Severus Snape.

« Alors, tous les membres de l'Ordre ont leur bracelet de protection ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ça à Bill et Fleur ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils en fassent partie, du moins pas Fleur. »

« Oui bien sûr, mais tu pourrais le faire toi-même. »

« Non, il va falloir que je reparte bientôt. Le temps passe beaucoup trop vite. » Harry prit un parchemin et inscrivit sa nouvelle adresse avant de jeter un sort de confusion. Personne ne devait pouvoir lire son adresse à part ses amis. Si par hasard ce papier devait tomber entre les mains d'ennemis, ils seraient pris d'une violente crise d'acnée et seraient incapables de lire l'adresse.

« Sois prudent. »

« Je le suis, ne t'en fais pas. »

Son aîné mit une main sur son épaule et lui dit à voix basse, « Severus Snape n'est pas un homme facile. On peut avoir confiance en lui, mais il n'est pas commode. Ne te le mets pas à dos. »

Harry aurait pu être surpris, mais il ne le montra pas. « Il est comme il est, Remus. Mais c'est un homme bon. » Il passa devant lui et partit, retournant auprès de ses amis. « Je vous contacte bientôt. »

Les trois l'embrassèrent, Hermione et Ginny avaient des larmes dans les yeux et Ron lui tapota le bras gentiment. Avant de serrer la main à Arthur, il lui demanda, « Est-ce que vous me permettez de modifier légèrement vos barrières de protection ? »

Le Ministre accepta et le jeune homme les renforça sans prononcer un mot. Tous sentirent l'afflux de magie et le calme soudain, comme si ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur ne pouvait plus les atteindre.

« Harry qu'as-tu -» Lui demanda Arthur.

« J'ai simplement renforcé les barrières. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » D'un geste de sa baguette et d'une petite pression sur son bracelet et il disparut, laissant derrière lui une grande confusion et beaucoup de questions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Noël**

Lorsqu'il arriva, il était déjà tard. Severus était dans son laboratoire à préparer des potions.

« Déjà de retour ? » Lui demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Harry acquiesça simplement. « C'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Les voir heureux ainsi -»

« Vous les enviez ? »

« Oui, un peu, je l'avoue. Mais d'un autre côté, ils me semblent tellement naïfs… » Le jeune homme posa son coude sur la table et tint sa tête dans sa main. La tension était retombée et il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. La présence de Severus l'aidait. C'était comme si le simple fait qu'il soit près de lui lui donnait de la force et éloignait ses soucis.

« Parce que vous croyez ne plus l'être ? Vous vous trompez monsieur Potter. » Railla Severus.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs mais préféra changer de sujet. « Et comment s'est passé votre journée ? »

« Mieux. Mais je crois que le jeune Malfoy ne pourra jamais me faire confiance. Il faudrait qu'il puisse parler à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Pas à moi. Il me déteste, je risquerais d'empirer les choses … » Il se tut, il venait manifestement d'avoir une idée. « J'ai vu Ginny Weasley cet après-midi. Elle prend des cours avec Mme Pomfresh afin de devenir médicomage, ce serait bien qu'elle puisse instruire Drago. Il acceptera, elle est de sang pur après tout. »

« Oui, ce serait une idée intéressante à travailler. Harry, vous devenez de plus en plus Serpentard. » Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Ce commentaire émanerait de quelqu'un d'autre, je me sentirais vexé, mais puisque c'est vous, je pense que je dois en être honoré. Bon, vous avez bientôt terminé votre potion ? J'ai une partie d'échecs à gagner. »

« Vous croyez ? » Severus haussa un sourcil. « Et pour votre gouverne sachez que oui, j'ai terminé, mais j'aurais été beaucoup plus rapide si vous m'aviez donné un coup de main. » Répondit-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Le Serpentard rangea les ustensiles et suivit le Gryffondor hors de la salle.

Hpsshpss

Severus apporta les potions à Voldemort et comme il l'escomptait, il lui demanda de la donner au serpent. L'animal rampant avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Il la versa dans une écuelle et lui donna. Suivant les ordres de Voldemort, Nagini avala la potion, aromatisée au goût du serpent.

Ce qui l'étonna fut de voir son maître revigoré d'une énergie nouvelle, comme si ce n'était pas le serpent mais lui qui avait pris la potion. Son maître était content de lui, ce qui poussa Severus à lui poser une question.

« Maître, puis-je vous entretenir du jeune Malfoy ? »

« Bien sûr Severus, je t'écoute. »

« Maître, je ne crois pas avoir le temps de tout apprendre au jeune Drago. Il apprend vite, mais le temps est compté. Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'il apprenne l'art de guérir. Son expérience pourrait nous être bien utile sur le terrain. »

« C'est très bien pensé Severus. Tu veux plus de temps pour l'entraîner ? »

« Non mon seigneur. En fait, j'ai entendu dire que la jeune Weasley prenait des cours auprès de Mme Pomfresh afin de devenir médicomage. Je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait l'entraîner à cette spécialité. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit dans le camp des amoureux de moldus et en la mettant face à Drago, elle pourrait peut-être se joindre à nous. »

« Severus, je suis fier de toi. Une nouvelle recrue, une nouvelle espionne, ce serait parfait. Je te laisse t'occuper de tout, à ta guise. Préviens-moi dès qu'elle change de camp. »

« Bien mon seigneur. »

Et il disparut, prêt à rejoindre Drago au manoir des Snape.

Hpsshpss

« Drago, je crois que cette séance est la dernière que nous aurons avant l'année prochaine. Il me semble que tu pars avec tes parents ? »

« Oui. Nous allons en France cette année. » Dit-il sur un ton hautain.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous enorgueillir ainsi devant moi monsieur Malfoy. J'espère que vous continuerez à faire vos exercices pendant ces deux semaines parce qu'à votre retour nous aurons autre chose à faire que de revoir ce que vous êtes censé savoir. » Lui-dit-il sur un ton dur.

« Vous croyez vraiment que mon père me laisserait être paresseux, même pendant les vacances ? » Drago semblait irrité, presque en colère.

« Je suppose que non. Quoi qu'il en soit, à la rentrée, j'aimerais que vous preniez des cours avec une apprentie médicomage. »

« Mais je n'en connais pas ! Et je ne crois pas que mon père serait d'accord. »

« Ce que votre père pense n'a pas d'importance. Le Maître a donné son accord. Quant à votre professeur, j'ai pensé à la jeune Miss Weasley. Elle est la disciple de Mme Pomfresh, elle pourra vous apprendre beaucoup. »

« Mais elle fait partie des adorateurs de moldus. Je ne veux pas apprendre quoi que ce soit d'elle. »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant M. Malfoy. Si elle accepte, soyez-en reconnaissant et travaillez avec elle du mieux que vous pouvez. Le Seigneur Noir l'a ordonné. »

« Très bien. De toute façon, je doute qu'elle accepte. »

« Nous verrons. Bon, commençons cette leçon ! »

Hpsshpss

Comme tous les matins, Harry s'entraîna dans la salle d'exercices puis étudia à la bibliothèque. Son regard ne cessait d'aller et venir au miroir, incapable de se concentrer. Il décida finalement de s'écouter et avança la main vers la glace. La froideur du verre lui coupa le souffle mais quand il ressortit sa main du miroir magique, il tenait quatre miroirs de poche. Il espérait pouvoir en donner à ses amis et peut-être à Drago. Si Severus était d'accord.

Noël approchait à grands pas et il était décidé à acheter des cadeaux à ses amis. Il regarda rapidement l'heure et décida qu'il avait encore le temps de sortir sans que Severus ne remarque son absence.

Il n'avait jamais été sur le Chemin de Traverses pendant les fêtes de Noël. Il découvrit les rues illuminées et fut saisi par tant de beauté. Il faisait froid, mais la neige n'avait pas encore commencé à tomber. Il y avait dans cette atmosphère de fête, une joie et un espoir normalement absents.

Sortant rarement pendant les vacances d'hiver, il s'émerveillait des décorations enchanteresses. Devant les vitrines des magasins, les chants de Noël résonnaient joyeusement. Des étincelles s'illuminaient lorsque les passants s'arrêtaient devant un magasin.

Les moldus ne savaient pas ce qu'ils fêtaient à Noël. C'était devenu une fête familiale, synonyme de rapprochement mais aussi de consommation. Les sorciers eux, célébraient la magie. En ce jour, ils établissaient un lien unique avec tout ce qui les rendait différent des moldus.

En ce jour, l'air était saturé de magie, comme si elle déployait sa puissance bienfaitrice pour redonner espoir, pour apporter la paix et la bonne humeur. Inaugurée par Merlin, il y a bien longtemps de cela, les sorciers perpétuaient la tradition, se rassemblant si possible pour chanter, pour communier avec leur magie, mais aussi pour communier les uns avec les autres. C'était le soir où tous les sorciers étaient unis. Qu'ils soient de sang pur, de sang mêlé ou d'origine moldue. Tous ressentaient la puissance de la magie.

Harry qui s'était entraîné à ressentir justement les émanations de sa magie et celle des autres, s'emplit de calme, d'apaisement et de bien-être. Les gens autour de lui discutaient comme ils ne le faisaient plus depuis que le début de la guerre. C'était comme si une brèche s'était ouverte et que la guerre s'était arrêtée. L'amour emplissait tous les cœurs.

Il trouva facilement le cadeau de Ron. Son ami avait toujours souffert des problèmes d'argent de ses parents et il savait que ni lui ni les Weasley n'accepteraient qu'il leur en prête. Il décida donc d'investir dans une société fabriquant des balais et de lui donner la concession afin qu'il ait une rentrée d'argent fixe. C'était un très beau cadeau.

Il ferait cadeau du Square Grimmaurd à Remus, et à Tonks, si elle décidait de vivre avec le loup-garou. Pour Ginny, il trouva des instruments pour médicomage et guérisseur dont elle aurait besoin plus tard si elle continuait dans cette voie. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir quelque chose de plus intime. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusions. Il désirait rester ami avec la jeune fille, mais il savait maintenant que rien de plus ne se passerait entre eux. Il lui prit également une boule à neige représentant Poudlard. A l'intérieur, on voyait les petits personnages se déplacer. A l'aide d'un peu de magie, elle pourrait recréer la vie qu'ils avaient menée à Poudlard et les voir tels qu'ils étaient à l'époque.

En entrant dans une librairie ancienne, il fut assailli par des étincelles rouges, bleus, vertes, violettes et en levant les yeux, il vit du gui. Il se fit une note afin d'en acheter pour la maison. Et il ne devait pas oublier le sapin.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : le cadeau de Hermione. Il comptait lui offrir des livres rares et anciens sur l'histoire de Poudlard, des fondateurs et des créatures magiques. Il espérait faire plaisir à la jeune fille. Le vendeur les emballa dans un paquet spécial. Très petit, il étouffait les livres, réduisant leur taille. Dès qu'elle toucherait l'enveloppe, elle entendrait des rires venant de l'intérieur et aurait une irrépressible envie de rire. Il se demanda s'il devait trouver le même papier pour Severus. La pensée le fit sourire.

Le cadeau de Severus fut plus difficile à trouver. Il refusait de lui acheter des ingrédients pour potions. C'était trop commun. Non, il voulait trouver quelque chose qui le touche et qui lui fasse plaisir.

Le son du piano faisait maintenant parti de son quotidien et il voulait continuer de l'entendre jouer.

Il entra dans un boutique de musique et fut accueilli par des chants, de la musique, des partitions tournoyants autour de lui joyeusement. Il se demandait s'il devait s'en amuser ou en être agacé.

Les partitions étaient si nombreuses qu'il ne savait lesquelles choisir. En discutant avec le vendeur, il décida d'acheter des partitions de compositeurs moldus et sorciers.

Il en profita pour acheter des chants de Noël. Il lui suffirait d'ouvrir une petite boite ou de secouer une petite boule pour entendre et voir des chants et des danses.

Finalement, le papier cadeau serait lui aussi assez spécial et il avait hâte de voir la réaction de son ami.

Il retourna au Refuge, de très bonne humeur, le cœur remplit d'espoir et d'amour. Il enleva son déguisement. Il ne parlerait pas de sa sortie à Severus. Il savait que son aîné s'inquiéterait inutilement à cause de cette escapade. Il ne lui était rien arrivé, personne ne l'avait reconnu, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, non ?

Hpsshpss

Lorsqu'il arriva, Severus se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de maison. Tout était décoré de rouge, vert, bleu, gris…De petites bougies avaient été placées un peu partout ce qui donnait à la salle une atmosphère féerique.

Il fit le tour des pièces qui étaient toutes plus ou moins décorées, mais faillit s'étrangler quand il mit les pieds dans leur petit salon. Un sapin de taille moyenne trônait dans un des coins, des bougies avaient été allumées un peu partout, créant une atmosphère intime et religieuse.

Ebahi, il trouva finalement Potter au laboratoire. Sans préavis, il lui ordonna de s'expliquer, « Potter, qu'est-ce que signifie tout ceci ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi Severus. » Répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux de sa potion. « Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir. »

« Potter ne jouez pas ce petit jeu avec moi. Pourquoi ces bougies, ces guirlandes, les chants et le sapin dans le petit salon ? » Il le menaçait du regard.

« Voyons, si ce n'est pas suffisamment visible, je devrais peut-être rajouter du gui et des guirlandes. »

« Potter ! »

« Severus, c'est Noël ! Nous avons le droit de nous amuser nous aussi de temps à autre. »

« Vous auriez pu m'en parler ! »

Harry daigna enfin lever les yeux. Il avait essayé la potion et ne portait donc plus de lunettes. Lorsque le regard de Severus s'attacha à celui du jeune homme, son cœur se serra une fois de plus. Incapable d'écouter ce qu'il lui disait et incapable de détacher ses yeux de ce regard d'émeraude, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte. Voilà une attitude que le Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Sachant qu'il valait mieux attendre que la colère retombe, il ne le suivit pas. Il termina tranquillement sa potion. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Si Severus voulait le voir, il saurait où le trouver.

hpsshpss

Ce soir-là, il ne revit pas le maître des potions. Ce n'est que le lendemain soir qu'il eut l'opportunité de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Le maître des potions s'était réfugié dans le petit salon et buvait un verre de cognac. En arrivant, Harry posa une main sur son bras et sentit son aîné tressaillir mais celui-ci ne leva pas les yeux.

« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien qui vous regarde Potter. » Répondit-il amèrement.

« Si j'ai fait quelque chose pour vous mettre en colère, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. » Il n'avait pas enlevé sa main du bras du Serpentard et essayait de le regarder dans les yeux, mais son aîné refusait de rencontrer son regard.

« Severus ! Pour l'amour du ciel, aidez-moi ! » Cria Harry de frustration.

Son mentor tira violemment sur son bras pour que le jeune homme le lâche, mais ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce les décorations de Noël ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Pas de réponse. Les doigts se resserrent autour du verre.

« J'ai simplement voulu que l'on passe des fêtes comme tout le monde. Que l'on oublie que l'on était en guerre l'espace d'une soirée et que l'on célèbre la magie. Tout le monde semblait si heureux hier et c'était la première fois que je voyais une chose pareille. Je pensais que ça vous ferez plaisir. »

« Eh bien ne pensez pas. Apparemment ça ne vous réussit pas. » rétorqua le maître des potions d'une voix qui claqua sèchement.

« Severus s'il vous plaît. Vous savez que ces phrases mesquines ne me touchent plus. Je sais que vous ne le pensez pas. Je vous ai blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre et je voudrais savoir comment. » Il s'assit en face de l'autre homme et se servit également un verre, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

« Alors ? »

« Je n'aime pas cette fête, ça vous va ? » Railla-t-il.

« J'avais compris. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi. »

« Est-ce que vous me laisserez tranquille si je vous le dis ? »

« On verra. »

Un autre regard noir.

Silence.

« Ma mère est morte juste avant Noël ; orphelin, j'ai été élevé par son frère qui me détestait pour être le fils d'un moldu. Noël était la période à laquelle il préférait me battre ou me laisser enfermé dans la cave, sans rien à manger. Le soir du réveillon, il arrivait généralement ivre et brûlait les affaires ayant appartenu à mon père. Je détestais cet homme et cette fête me le rappelle bien trop. La boite que Dumbledore vous a confiée pour moi contenait des pensées liées à ma mère et à mon oncle. J'ai découvert que tout ce que je prenais pour la vérité n'était que mensonges.

Les raisons pour lesquelles je détestais mon père et les moldus n'étaient pas fondées… Cet homme m'a fait entrer au service du Seigneur Noir et c'est à Noël que j'ai sacrifié ma première victime.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je n'aime pas cette fête ? »

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants puis s'approcha de l'autre homme, posa sa main sur sa joue et lui dit, « Severus, regardez-moi. »

Le maître des potions ne put que répondre à l'injonction. « Cette année sera différente. Je serai avec vous et nous passerons tous les deux notre premier Noël heureux, ou aussi heureux que nous puissions l'être. Il ne faut pas rester avec ses souvenirs négatifs. Il faut en reconstruire d'autres et c'est ce que nous allons faire cette année. »

Noyé dans des yeux cristallins, Severus ne put qu'acquiescer. Harry lui sourit gentiment. « Cette année Severus, nous ne serons pas seuls. Nous serons ensemble et j'ai bien l'intention que cette fête soit réussie. Après tout, il me faudra me mettre à la recherche des horcruxes par la suite et ce sera peut-être mon dernier Noël. »

Le jeune homme regarda Severus d'un œil nouveau. Comme il s'y attendait, sous son épaisse carapace, il existait des trous béants créés par l'absence d'amour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait remplir ces vides. Il voulait voir son ami sourire. Voir son visage s'illuminer.

Sa joue était étrangement fraîche. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent dans ceux d'onyx et une calme acceptation s'empara de lui. Il avait la sensation que tout se passerait bien. Il n'avait plus peur de rien. Le futur serait ce qu'il serait. Il avait l'intention de passer des fêtes de fins d'année aussi bonnes que possible.

Il enleva sa main et sentit monter en lui une pointe de regret dont il refusa d'explorer les raisons.

« Alors, comment s'est passé votre cours avec Drago ? Toujours aussi arrogant j'espère ? »

Severus sortit de sa torpeur et le regarda avec un agacement mêlé d'amusement. « Potter, ça suffit. Je vais finir par croire que c'est vous le gamin arrogant. »

Harry fit mine de s'offusquer, content que sa remarque ait déridé son compagnon. « Alors ? Lui avez-vous parlé de Ginny ? »

« Oui. Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi, mais comme c'est un ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne peut pas refuser. »

« Très bien. Au fait, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur la marque noire. J'ai trouvé un livre ancien, parlant de ce genre de marque magique. Il les associe à celles issues d'une union et elles sont normalement ineffaçables. Le lien ne peut pas être rompu. Sauf, si le lien a été imposé et s'il est de nature démoniaque, ce qui est votre cas. Le charme est assez compliqué et n'est pas entièrement retranscrit, mais je crois qu'il y a une chance -»

Severus leva la main et regarda le Gryffondor avec une pointe de respect et de méfiance. « Je vous remercie d'avoir fait ces recherches, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de cette marque. Elle me permet d'espionner les rangs des mangemorts et de savoir si quelque chose se prépare. Je ne peux pas déserter, pas maintenant. Il y a trop en jeu. »

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'onyx et n'y vit que de la détermination. Il admirait ce courage, mais ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son aîné, « Mais Severus, à chaque fois que vous allez voir Tom, vous en revenez blessé. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle il faut le vaincre. Je dois continuer à le surveiller. »

« Je comprends. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve. Je vous en prie, dès que ça deviendra dangereux, quittez ses rangs. »

« Je ferai ce que je dois. Comme vous. »

« Oui, comme moi. »

hpsshpss

Les jours passèrent lentement. Harry reprit son entraînement. Severus qui était content de voir que son disciple n'avait pas chômé. Harry avait appris de nombreux sorts et charmes nouveaux. Il était particulièrement impressionné par son bouclier de protection et le sort d'invisibilité l'intéressait au plus haut point.

Finalement, les rôles furent inversés l'espace de quelques jours. Harry enseignait à Severus ce qu'il avait appris.

Et ce fut Noël. Harry avait décidé d'attendre le 24 décembre au soir avant d'envoyer les paquets à ses amis. Il leur avait jeté un sort de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas les ouvrir avant le lendemain matin. Il imaginait l'expression de Ron quand il essayerait vainement de l'ouvrir avant l'heure.

Il avait appris à téléporter directement un objet d'un endroit à un autre sans être obligé de se déplacer lui-même ou d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée qui n'était pas sûr. Normalement, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils soient découverts, mais il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

Pour se faire pardonner, Severus avait décidé de cuisiner lui-même le soir, laissant cependant le repas du lendemain midi aux bons soins des elfes de maison. Ils voulaient passer une soirée tranquille dans leur petit salon.

Harry trouvait étrange de voir Snape cuisiner et encore plus étrange de ne pas le voir porter son habituelle robe de sorcier noire. Pour faire la cuisine, il avait mis un tablier blanc comme ceux qu'il avait pu voir sur les chefs. Loin d'être ridicule, le maître des potions paraissait aussi à sa place dans une cuisine que dans un laboratoire. Ca n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, après tout, l'homme était un maître dans l'art de préparer les potions et cuisiner s'apparentait à ce travail méticuleux.

Les mains de Severus étaient sans cesse occupées, laver, couper, émincer… le processus était si semblable à ceux des potions…

« Potter, ne restez pas dans mes jambes ou donnez-moi un coup de main. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Le Gryffondor remonta ses manches, prêt à suivre les ordres de son aîné. Il avait l'habitude des repas de fête. Chez les Dursley, il cuisinait souvent.

Severus parut surpris mais lui donna bientôt les ordres à suivre. Harry continuait à suivre le parcourt de ses longs doigts fins qui passaient d'un plat à un autre, d'un légume à un autre, d'une minutie parfaite. Il était attiré par ces doigts sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, mais suivait leur danse avec intérêt.

Sans ses lunettes, Harry trouva la cuisine beaucoup plus amusante. La buée ne couvrait plus ses verres et il était capable de voir ce qu'il faisait.

Hpsshpss

Le dîner fut calme et tranquille. Habitué à la présence l'un de l'autre, ils appréciaient désormais l'intimité d'un repas en 'famille'.

Ils discutèrent longuement et tranquillement de choses et d'autres.

« Severus, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

« Allez-y, je vous écoute. » Severus haussa un sourcil, attendant la question.

« Aimez-vous enseigner ? »

« Dois-je me sentir offensé par cette question M. Potter ? » Le directeur de la maison du Serpent était sur la défensive.

« Non. Je trouve simplement que vous êtes un formidable professeur de Défense mais un abominable professeur de Potions. On dirait que vous détestez enseigner les potions. »

« J'aime enseigner. Les potions demandent une rigueur que peu d'étudiants possèdent et peu désirent étudier cette matière pourtant fascinante. La défense est moins dangereuse parce qu'on apprend certains gestes et il est rare qu'un élève trouve par hasard un équivalent beaucoup plus dangereux. » L'expression sur son visage était illisible. Y avait-il une pointe de regret ? Harry ne le sut pas.

« Et retournerez-vous à Poudlard après la guerre ? »

Severus parut surpris par la question. Son regard se fit lointain, ses yeux charbon s'éloignèrent de l'ici et maintenant comme pour retourner dans cet endroit jadis aimé. « Je ne sais pas si je veux y retourner, même si on ne m'enferme pas à Azkaban et que l'on y veut encore de moi. J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs et ce lieu qui m'était cher est devenu un cauchemar vivant. J'y ai tué mon mentor et ami, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter d'y retourner. »

Harry vit qu'il se fermait. Il redressait les murs qu'il avait petit à petit laissé tomber en présence du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient durs et ne reflétaient que de la froideur, cependant c'est avec chaleur qu'il lui demanda, « Et vous Harry, qu'avez—vous décidé de faire après cette guerre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait que je sois auror pour pouvoir lutter efficacement contre Tom, pour apprendre ce qu'il me fallait savoir. Mais vous êtes intervenu pour changer cela. J'ai appris tout ce que je dois savoir. Alors si je survis, que pourrais-je faire ? Devenir joueur de Quidditch ? Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que qu'être professionnel me plairait. Je ne sais pas ou du moins pas encore. »

« Vous trouverez. Des opportunités s'ouvriront à vous quand tout cela sera terminé. »

« Je l'espère. »

Le silence tomba quelques instants avant qu'ils ne reprennent une discussion plus animée.

Hpsshpss

« Potter ! Etiez-vous obligé de mettre des chants aussi pathétiques ? »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Mais Severus, ce sont des chants de Noël. »

« Je vois que votre culture musicale et aussi mauvaise que votre connaissance du monde sorcier. Heureusement que je suis là pour y remédier. »

D'un geste de la main il fit taire 'petit papa Noël' et 'Mon Beau Sapin' puis tapota sur la boule pour que des chants grégoriens s'élèvent dans les airs.

Tous deux écoutèrent solennellement la musique, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils étaient bien ainsi, simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ils ne la remirent pas.

Harry prit alors un petit paquet qu'il avait posé sous le sapin et le tendit à Severus.

« Tenez, c'est votre cadeau de Noël. Je sais que la tradition voudrait que l'on attende demain matin, mais ce ne sera plus pareil. »

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je n'attendais rien de votre part. » Lui dit Severus fièrement.

« Oui, je sais, mais ça me faisait plaisir. Et attendez de l'ouvrir avant de faire un commentaire. » Ses yeux verts luisaient de malice. Sans ses lunettes, les émeraudes étincelaient de milles feux. _ Cet 'enfant' ne pourra jamais cacher ses émotions, pas avec de tels yeux_, se dit Severus.

« Quel tour cherchez-vous à me jouer, Potter ? » Répondit-il suspicieusement.

« Moi ? Aucun ! » Severus entendait le rire mais aussi la nervosité de sa voix.

Le professeur Snape prit lui aussi un petit paquet qu'il tendit au jeune homme, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Puisque c'est ainsi, prenez-le, c'est mon cadeau pour vous. »

Ce fut autour de Harry de se sentir gêné. « Vous n'auriez pas dû, Severus. »

« Vous savez ce que vous venez de me dire Potter. Attendez de l'ouvrir avant de me remercier. »

Le Gryffondor imita le regard précédent de son ami. « Très bien. » Il eut un vrai sourire. « Ouvrons-les ! »

Le jeune homme prit son temps pour défaire le paquet, sous l'œil attentif de Severus, qui lui n'avait pas encore commencé à ouvrir le sien.

L'expression de surprise qui se peignit sur ses traits fit sourire Severus. Voir Severus sourire, voir ses yeux s'éclairer était un fait tellement rare qu'il étreignit le cœur de Harry qui se sentit soudain aussi léger qu'une plume. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment mais l'acceptait simplement.

Il prit une expression outragée et s'insurgea :

« Que dois-je comprendre, Severus ? Que mes talents de joueur d'échecs ne sont pas à votre niveau ? »

« Je me suis simplement dit qu'un petit peu d'aide pour vous aider à gagner votre pari ne serait pas de refus. » Répondit celui-ci, les lèvres légèrement relevées dans un très léger sourire.

Harry éclata de rire. « Ainsi, vous voulez me voir gagner. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser faire alors ? Perdez simplement. Ou mieux, déclarez forfait. »

Le Serpentard le regarda sérieusement. « Je ne perds pas Potter. Je ne veux pas non plus vous voir gagner. J'ai simplement pensé que ce serait plus juste. »

Le Gryffondor plissa ses yeux émeraudes et rencontra ceux d'onyx. « C'est ce qu'on dit en général quand on a peur de perdre. »

Severus éclata alors de rire. Un vrai rire, le rire grave et chaleureux d'un baryton. « Harry, vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner. Vous et moi savons que même avec ce livre, vous ne gagnerez pas. Je suis un Serpentard, vous un Gryffondor. Jamais vous ne pourrez me battre. »

« Pourquoi ramenez toujours sur le tapis le fait que je suis un Gryffondor quand ça vous arrange. » S'exclama Harry en levant les bras au ciel. « Bon, assez parlé, ouvrez le vôtre. »

Dès que Severus essaya de l'ouvrir le paquet se mit à crier qu'il lui faisait mal. Le maître des potions dévisagea son compagnon, n'appréciant pas du tout ce papier. Après pas mal d'effort, il soupira en voyant le livre. « Merci Potter, j'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur vous pour m'aider à comprendre les potions. »

« Professeur, je pense qu'avec ce livre, vous devriez pouvoir me comprendre. Après tout, vous apprendrez comment on peut rater une potion. Et si vous regardez bien le nom des auteurs, vous verrez qu'il est signé par Greg et Forge Wasle. Deux charmants amis. Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez d'eux. »

« Greg et Forge ? Je suppose que vous voulez parler de Fred et George Weasley ? Est-ce qu'ils ont écrit ce livre pour les élèves de Poudlard ? » Severus sourcilla.

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire. « Oui. Vous avez vu juste. Ils pensent les vendre à la prochaine rentrée. Vous voyez, vous avez là une édition très rare. La première. En plus, elle est signée. »

« J'en suis extatique. »

« Voyez le bon côté des choses. Si vous retournez un jour à Poudlard en tant que professeur, vous saurez si une potion est manquée parce que l'élève est nul ou parce qu'il veut vous faire une blague. »

Le jeune homme prit une expression plus sérieuse et lui tendit un autre paquet. « Voilà votre véritable cadeau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. »

Severus eut un sourire en coin et tendit le sien à Harry. « Il semblerait que nos idées se soient rejointes. »

Harry déballa son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un griffon semblable à celui qu'il avait sur le poignet. Les yeux verts se posèrent sur Severus avec interrogation. « Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il était fait pour vous. C'est un pendentif. »

« Merci. Il est vraiment très beau. »

Son compagnon hocha simplement la tête et ouvrir le sien. Il sortit les partitions d'une main tremblante. L'émotion était visible dans ses yeux noirs. « Harry – Je -»

Harry s'approcha de lui. « Est-ce que ça vous fait plaisir ? »

« Oui, énormément. J- je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Il était rare de voir le professeur Snape sans voix et il comprit que son cadeau l'avait véritablement touché.

« Et si vous jouiez quelque chose ? »

Sans mot dire, Severus se mit au piano et joua avec une liberté et un doigté qu'il ne s'était pas permis depuis des années. Quelque chose s'était rompu en Severus. Un mur était tombé. Harry regarda les doigts s'envoler, aussi léger que l'air, longs, graciles, fins… il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Il leva ses yeux vers son visage et le vit transporté par l'émotion. Il ne portait plus de masque…

Quand il s'arrêta, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, « Merci. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier. »

« Pour être là ce soir avec moi. Pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris. Pour me faire partager ce moment… »

Severus se tourna vers le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs broussailleux. « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour ça. »

Harry secoua lentement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il comprenait qu'il était de plus en plus attiré par le maître des potions. Ce n'était plus seulement ses doigts qui l'attiraient. Ces lèvres fines… Ces cheveux… Il se demandait s'ils étaient aussi doux que lorsqu'il les avait touchés quelques mois auparavant… Si sa peau était aussi douce.

« Qui vous a appris à jouer ainsi ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Le compositeur se referma sur lui et le jeune homme regretta ses paroles. « Ma mère. Elle jouait merveilleusement bien. »

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il leva une main pour enlever une mèche qui tombait dans les yeux de Severus.

« Harry que -»

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son geste, le jeune homme redescendit la main, mais ce fut trop tard. Le maître des potions avait vu la fugace lumière de désir dans les yeux verts.

« Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Dit Harry à toute vitesse. « Est-ce que vous pourrez un jour m'apprendre à jouer ? »

« Harry -» Dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Non Severus, je veux vraiment apprendre. »

Il soupira légèrement. « Un jour, on verra. » Harry sourit légèrement.

« Est-ce que je peux demander un autre cadeau de Noël ? » Demanda-t-il avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Severus acquiesça d'un air douteux.

« Je trouve que vous vouvoyer est de plus en plus difficile. Est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ? »

« Harry, non, vous êtes encore mon élève. »

« Severus, c'est ridicule. On est ici entre amis. Si je ne peux pas tutoyer mon meilleur ami alors qui ? »

Le jeune homme le fixait, ne sachant s'il devait être entre la colère ou indigné, mais son aîné avait vu autre chose dans ses yeux.

« Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ! » Dit-il lentement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Harry -»

« Non Severus ! Je ne vous demande pas de changer d'attitude envers moi ou de me considérer comme quelqu'un de votre famille, simplement comme un ami. » Le jeune homme parlait très vite, comme pour empêcher l'autre homme de réfléchir.

« Harry, vous êtes mon élève. J'ai vingt ans de plus que vous -»

« Et alors ? Je ne vous fais pas d'avance. Je veux simplement que vous me tutoyiez ! »

« Vous vous comportez comme un enfant M. Potter. » La voix de Severus claqua. « Pourquoi voulez-vous me tutoyer ? »

Harry baissa les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Mon oncle et ma tante n'étaient pas vraiment une famille pour moi. Or ici, j'ai l'impression de trouver ce que j'ai toujours recherché et dans une famille on se tutoie. » Dit-il dans un murmure.

« Est-ce que vous me voyez comme un père ou comme un oncle ? » Lui demanda alors Severus en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête brutalement. « Non. Mon dieu non. Je ne vous vois certainement pas comme mon père, ni comme mon oncle. Mais nous formons une sorte de famille. Vous êtes mon mentor, mon soutien, mon ami et la seule personne sur laquelle je puisse compter dans cette guerre. »

Severus conserva le silence.

« Mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je comprends. »

« Harry -» Le maître des potions était fatigué, exaspéré. « Comme cadeau de Noël ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement de la tête.

« Vous ne vous ferez pas d'illusion sur la nature de notre relation ? »

Harry secoua la tête, en signe de dénégation.

« Et vous comprendrez que je vous vouvoie pour une raison ? »

« Alors vous êtes d'accord ? »

« On verra. Je ne sais pas si vous méritez que l'on soit gentil avec vous quand vous faites des caprices de gamin. »

« Vieux croulant ! » Répondit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Pardon ? Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire Potter ? » Severus avait l'œil pétillant et le jeune homme rit de bon cœur.

« J'ai dit vieux croulant. N'est-ce pas ainsi que l'on nomme les personnes qui vous traitent de gamin à longueur de journée. »

« Idiot ! »

« Ouch ça fait mal ! » Le jeune homme mit ses mains sur sa poitrine pour simuler la douleur. « Professeur, vous m'avez touché droit au cœur. Comment pourrais-je me remettre un jour de ce commentaire ? »

« Ah la jeunesse ! Vous oublierez dans quelque temps, vous verrez. » Son regard se fit mélancolique, « D'ailleurs je pense que d'ici la fin de la guerre, vous aurez trouvé une petite femme, vous vous marierez et aurez beaucoup d'enfants. »

Harry se cala dans sa chaise et regarda dehors, « Je ne crois pas. Je- J'ai rompu avec Ginny. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Je cherche une personne qui puisse me comprendre, comprendre ce qu'est la magie blanche comme la magie noire. Une personne qui puisse comprendre que l'on fait parfois le mal pour un but plus grand. Une personne qui m'aime pour mes qualités autant que pour mes défauts. Et surtout une personne qui me voie moi et non pas Celui Qui a Survécu. »

Il rit d'un rire sans joie. « Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je survive. »

« _Tu_ verras Harry. Tu trouveras l'amour. »

Le Gryffondor dévisagea son mentor un long moment, « Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais marié ? »

« Qui _te_ dit que je n'ai jamais été marié ? » Lui demanda-t-il après un temps de silence.

« Je ne sais pas. Vous ne seriez pas aussi sec et froid si ça avait été le cas, je pense. »

Severus sourit légèrement. Son compagnon n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait à nouveau vouvoyer, lui qui venait de le prier de le tutoyer. « Tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais été marié. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, c'est tout. »

Les yeux verts ne le quittaient pas. « Je- Je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne. Et je ne crois pas à l'amour passion. L'amour est un sentiment incandescent. Il brûle comme une bougie et s'éteint. Un jour on se réveille et on se rend compte qu'on a jamais aimé. »

Le silence retomba entre eux.

Puis Harry ferma les yeux. « Je ne crois pas. L'amour est comme un papillon. Il est fragile, il faut y faire attention et le protéger. Il faut entretenir le feu de la flamme pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas, mais il ne faut pas non plus l'enflammer sinon il détruit tout. L'amour est doux et amer. Il rend heureux tout autant qu'il déchire le cœur. C'est un pari. Il faut l'accepter pour lui donner une chance. Sans quoi, on risque de passer à côté. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. « C'est ce que je crois. »

« Aimes-tu Harry ? » Sa voix était tendue.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il était soudain extrêmement las. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent dans ceux d'onyx. « Je ne sais pas, Severus, mais je compte bien le découvrir. »

Severus sentit un frisson le parcourir en entendant ces mots, comprenant qu'ils lui étaient adressés. Avant que ses pensées ne puissent le porter plus loin, Harry se leva, « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Il est déjà plus de trois heures du matin. »

Lui aussi se leva. « Dors bien. »

« Toi aussi. »

Harry avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il se retourna, « Est-ce que tu pourras jouer un de ces morceaux demain ? »

Le compositeur acquiesça. « On va vous refaire votre culture musicale monsieur Potter. Allez va te coucher. Tu tombes de sommeil. »

Harry avait bien du mal à partir. Une étrange mélancolie s'était emparée de lui et refusait de le quitter. Mais il savait que Severus refuserait sa compagnie. Il savait qu'il refuserait son amour, il avait déjà tant de mal à accepter son amitié. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, but l'aura de lumière qui entourait l'homme ténébreux. Dans la lumière tamisée, Severus avait tout du poète maudit : le regard perdu au-delà d'un horizon invisible, les longs cheveux noir corbeau emmêlés, les doigts fins courant sur les touches à la recherche d'une mélodie oubliée…

Il tourna la poignée et sortit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : La décision de Ginny**

« Severus, je sors voir mes amis. Je devrais être rentré dans la soirée. »

« Sois prudent ! »

« Toujours ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Harry avait mit une robe noire, un peu semblable à celle qu'il portait lorsqu'il s'entraînait, mais plus élégante et plus épaisse pour sortir. Il ne comptait pas traîner, mais il devait tout de même faire un tour à son nouvel appartement et se rendre au Terrier.

Comme il s'y attendait, des hiboux l'attendaient, dont ceux de ses amis qui lui demandaient de passer Noël avec eux et qui lui envoyaient des cadeaux. Il les réduisit et les mit dans sa poche avec l'intention de les ouvrir un peu plus tard dans la soirée lorsqu'il retournerait au manoir.

D'autres lettres l'attendaient, notamment du Ministère ou d'admirateurs. Il comptait demander l'avis de Severus, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, toutes ces lettres partiraient à la poubelle.

Il transplana et arriva sans délais au Terrier. Mme Weasley qui avait été averti par un petit carillon sortit et vit Harry.

« Harry mon chéri, viens, entre. Ce que tu as encore grandi. Et pris des kilos. Tu n'es plus le garçon chétif que j'ai rencontré sur le quai de la gare. » Elle le prit dans ses bras. « Ah, comme j'étais inquiète. J'espère que tu vas rester un peu avec nous maintenant. »

Le jeune homme se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de cette femme qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une mère, « Mme Weasley, je ne peux pas rester. Dumbledore m'a laissé des choses à faire et je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risque en restant avec vous. Vous savez que Tom me cherche, le simple fait de venir ici vous met en danger. »

« Mais -»

« Non. Si je pouvais je vous emmènerais avec moi pour vous mettre en sécurité. Mais je ne le peux pas alors je veux vous savoir en sécurité. Je veux m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Je vous protégerai comme je le peux, mais il faut me laisser faire. »

« Mais Harry, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Tu n'as que -»

« Oui, je sais, je n'ai que dix-sept ans. J'ai pourtant rencontré Voldemort a plusieurs reprises et j'ai affronté les détraqueurs lors de ma troisième année ainsi qu'au début de ma cinquième. Si je suis suffisamment vieux pour ça, alors je le suis aussi pour prendre ma vie en mains, et c'est ce que Dumbledore voulait. »

Molly soupira. « Tu as raison Harry, tu parles maintenant comme un adulte. Tu viens de me réprimander comme une enfant pas sage. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts grimaça et rougit légèrement. « Je suis désolé, Molly. Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux -»

« Non, tu ne l'as pas été. Je suis contente que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Allez venez jeune homme, je crois que vous êtes attendu. » Elle lui prit le bras pour le conduire à l'intérieur.

« Molly ! »

« Oui ? »

« S'il vous plaît, gardez un œil sur Ron, Ginny et Hermione. J'ai peur qu'ils ne commettent des bêtises si je ne suis pas là pour les surveiller. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Prenez ceci, c'est un miroir magique. En cas de problème, dites simplement Harry et vous pourrez soit écrire un message soit me contacter directement. Si c'est important, écrivez ou criez SOS et je saurais que quelque chose ne va pas. » Il la regarda avec des yeux embrumés par l'angoisse. Elle vit alors à quel point il avait mûri. Cet enfant savait désormais gérer ses sentiments et ses peurs, mieux que la plupart des adultes. Il avait accepté de prendre ses responsabilités et assumait le poids de ses actes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je garde un œil sur eux. »

Soupirant de soulagement, il lui emboîta le pas et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Hpsshpss

« Tu n'as pas répondu à nos lettres ! » Hermione croisait les bras et le regardait de haut.

Lorsqu'il était entré, la jeune fille l'avait entraîné à l'étage où se trouvait Ginny et Ron. Personne d'autre n'était dans la maison. Arthur travaillait, Bill et Fleur étaient chez eux, Charlie était retourné en Roumanie, les jumeaux dans leur boutique.

« A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je ici Mione, si ce n'est pas pour vous voir. Et oui, j'aurais pu répondre à vos lettres, mais dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai venu. Je ne fais pas confiance aux hiboux. Ils peuvent être interceptés. Vigilance constante. »

« Oh non ! Pas toi aussi Harry. On en entend parler tous les jours. » S'exclama Ron.

Harry haussa un sourcil comme l'aurait fait Severus et leur demanda, « Au fait, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ne devriez-vous pas être en formation tous les trois ? »

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil avant de répondre, « Non, nous sommes en vacances. Il ne reste que quelques jours, mais nous en profitons. »

« Des vacances alors que nous sommes en pleine guerre ? Que ne devons-nous pas entendre ? »

Hermione prit un air grave, « Le Ministre a décrété que nous devions continuer à vivre comme si Tu Sais Qui n'était pas. Sinon, il aurait gagné une bataille. Donc, nous sommes en vacances ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Le Ministère ne comprend que ce qu'il veut comprendre. »

Soupirant, il agrandit les petits miroirs qu'il sortit de ses poches et en donna un à chacun. « Ce sont des moyens de communication discrets et utiles. Vous pouvez me contacter n'importe quand ou me laisser un message. C'est très rapide. Si on se donne une heure de rendez-vous, nous pouvons discuter longtemps et en direct. »

« Mais Harry où les as-tu eus ? On ne trouve pas ce genre d'objets n'importe où ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prit une expression mystérieuse, « Ah ça Hermione, c'est mon petit secret. Je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour. Peut-être. » Son regard se fit lointain et il fit une pause avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation « Voulez-vous venir avec moi, la semaine prochaine ? Je compte me rendre à Godric Hollow. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Je voudrais voir la tombe de mes parents et l'endroit où j'ai vécu avec eux. »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent avec hésitation.« Nous voudrions venir Harry, je t'assure, mais on reprend notre stage de formation la semaine prochaine. Si tu y vas le week-end…» Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Partir le week-end ne l'arrangeait pas. C'était les seuls jours où il pouvait s'entraîner avec Severus. « Euh… je ne sais pas. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Ron avait pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et quand il posait son regard sur elle, il était plein de tendresse. Harry ne savait pas s'ils s'en rendaient compte, mais leurs gestes, leur regard, la manière dont ils se parlaient racontaient les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Malgré lui, son cœur se serra. Ses amis avaient réussi à trouver un coin de bonheur dans cette guerre et il était content pour eux, même s'il se sentait exclu. Mais ne s'était-il pas lui-même exclu en décidant de ne pas les mêler à sa nouvelle aventure ?

Ron le ramena à la réalité. Le ton jovial du jeune homme le fit sourire.

« Alors est-ce que tu vas arrêter de jouer M. Mystère et nous dire où tu étais ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Pas maintenant. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais discuter avec Ginny quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez vous faire quelques câlins. » Hermione devint écarlate et le visage de Ron rouge comme une tomate.

« Harry, ça- ça ne t'ennuie pas, que nous -»

« Non, Ron. En fait, je suis vraiment très content pour vous. Vous avez le droit d'être heureux. »

hpsshpss

Harry entraîna la jeune fille rousse dans la chambre des jumeaux et jeta un puissant sort d'insonorisation, ainsi qu'un charme pour empêcher toute intrusion.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » Elle paraissait un peu inquiète.

« J'ai un service à te demander, mais il ne sera pas facile et je comprendrais que tu refuses. » Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

« Harry, tu me fais peur. Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te mettre en danger ? » Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'incertitude.

« Oui bien sûr que je le sais. Tu es la personne la plus prudente que je connaisse. »

Le Gryffondor passa ses mains dans ses cheveux broussailleux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'il ne l'était. « En fait, j'ai besoin d'un service. C'est à propos de Drago Malfoy -»

Elle se leva brusquement. « Tu sais où est Malfoy ? »

« Rassieds-toi Gin. Oui, je sais où il est. Je sais aussi qu'il s'entraîne afin de devenir plus fort et que son père s'est échappé d'Azkaban. »

« Mais -»

L'air résolu de Harry la fit taire. « Laisse-moi terminer ! Je pense qu'il peut passer de notre côté. Après tout, il n'a pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Mais il ne me fera jamais confiance. Il sait de quel côté je me trouve et lui est apparemment perdu. Je crois que _tu_ pourrais le faire changer d'avis. »

Ginny se ferma complètement. Le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme blond était évident. « Comment veux-tu que je l'approche, Harry, je ne sais même pas où il se trouve. »

« Ceci n'est pas un problème. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour lui enseigner la magie restauratrice, curative… celle que t'enseigne Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Harry, c'est notre ennemi ! Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose. »

Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre. « Gin, ce n'est qu'un gamin arrogant manipulé par son père. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Et qu'importe de quel côté il est si ce que tu lui apprends peut sauver des vies. Dans une guerre, les 'gentils' font autant de mal que les 'méchants'. Il ne s'agit plus de camps. Il y a juste des gens qui se battent pour une cause en laquelle ils croient. »

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'il puisse passer du côté de la lumière ? » L'incertitude faisait vibrer sa voix.

« Oui, je le crois. Avec toi comme professeur, je crois qu'il fera bien plus qu'apprendre. Il se tournera de notre côté. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucit. « Pour toi Harry. Je le ferai pour toi. »

Elle se leva et il l'embrassa sur la joue. « Merci Gin. »

« Il va falloir que je t'explique un peu plus de choses. Mais pas maintenant. Trop d'oreilles indiscrètes essaient de savoir ce qui se passe. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'éclipser demain matin ? »

« Oui, je peux essayer. » Elle le regarda avec interrogation et il lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire.

Il sortit une plume de sa poche et la transforma en Portoloin. « Touche-le demain à 9h, il te conduira chez moi. Je t'expliquerai tout là-bas. Mais s'il te plaît, n'en parle ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. J'en parlerai à Molly. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. »

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre et virent Hermione et Ron qui essayaient d'écouter.

« Qu'étiez-vous en train d'essayer de faire ? » Il les regarda avec ses yeux les plus menaçants.

« Ri-Rien. »

« Nous voulions savoir ce que vous faisiez là-dedans tous les deux. Ginny est ma petite sœur -»

« Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais avec Hermione, Ron. Et non, il ne s'est rien passé d'inapproprié entre Ginny et moi. Je devais simplement lui parler de quelque chose d'important. » Il vit ses deux amis échanger un regard inquiet. Il prit une profonde inspiration, « Allez entrez, je dois vous parler à vous aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent interloqués.

« Est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de faire des recherches sur l'orphelinat de Tom Jedusor ? »

« Oui, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé grand chose. Apparemment le bâtiment a été détruit il y a déjà quelque temps. Je doute donc qu'il y ait la moindre trace d'horcruxe là-bas. Qui plus est, l'adresse est vraiment vague. »

« Continuez à chercher les lieux susceptibles d'être importants pour Voldemort. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, surtout prévenez-moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« Nous sommes capables de nous défendre tous seuls, Harry ! » Ron commençait à se mettre en colère.

« Je sais Ron. Mais cette prophétie s'adresse à moi et si tu te retrouves face _Lui_, tu ne pourras rien faire. » Ses yeux verts s'étaient durcis.

Hermione mit une main sur son bras. « Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plaît. » Harry parut surpris mais acquiesça. Ron se ferma. Son visage était un masque de colère. Hermione s'approcha de lui et pour faire taire son petit ami et le faire patienter, elle l'embrassa langoureusement et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je te raconterai. »

Ginny et Harry tournèrent la tête, se sentant gêné par cette preuve d'intimité.

Finalement, Ron entraîna Ginny hors de la chambre.

« Harry, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce mentor dont tu nous parles sans arrêt. Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Le Gryffondor qui venait de s'asseoir se releva. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir une conversation privée qui ne mènera à rien. »

Son regard se fit menaçant.

« Harry ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu me fais peur. On dirait que nous ne sommes plus tes amis ! »

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, en signe d'impuissance. « Hermione, tu sais que vous serez toujours mes meilleurs amis. Mais je ne peux pas vous inclure dans ce que je fais. C'est trop dangereux. Et si je te fais peur, j'en suis désolé. »

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. » Il tourna lentement la tête et elle vit alors que dans ses yeux résidait toujours la même foi, le même amour qu'avant. Il n'y avait pas de haine ni de colère. Juste peut-être de la fatigue et de la peur.

« Ton mentor, c'est le professeur Snape, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Involontairement, il haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Elle se mit alors doucement à rire. « Oui, c'est ça, je ne m'étais pas trompé. »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler et toi tu prends ça comme une réponse affirmative. »

« Ce sont de petites choses, Harry, la manière dont tu viens de hausser un sourcil, la manière dont tu plisses les yeux lorsque tu n'es pas content ou que tu nous soupçonnes, ton masque froid… C'est tellement typique du professeur Snape… Et toi, sans le vouloir, tu l'imites. »

« Peut-être que mon mentor le connaît. Comment pourrais-je supporter de travailler avec un salaud comme lui ? Il a tué Dumbledore ! Je ne pourrai jamais travailler avec un assassin. » Son ton fut si hargneux, si plein de colère et de frustration, qu'Hermione douta.

« Excuse-moi. Tu as raison. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« Allez viens. Allons retrouver ton petit ami avant qu'il ne s'imagine que des choses inconvenantes se passent entre nous. »

La jeune fille accepta ce changement de sujet. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Ginny ? »

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire. « Hermione, tu as décidé de me tuer aujourd'hui ou quoi avec toutes tes questions. Non. Il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien. Je ne l'aime pas de cette façon. Elle sera toujours une sœur pour moi, mais rien de plus. »

« Alors pourquoi -»

Il soupira, « Pourquoi je voulais la voir ? J'avais un service à lui demander. »

Hermione semblait vraiment inquiète pour son amie. « Tu sais qu'elle t'aime ? »

« Elle croit m'aimer. Je suis certain qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Tu sais, nous évoluons maintenant dans des mondes différents. Je ne sais pas si elle pourrait supporter de vivre dans le mien et je refuse de lui imposer ça. »

« Harry James Potter ! Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre? » Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches.

Il ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou se mettre en colère. Il lui répondit simplement. « Hermione ! Non. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aimer maintenant. Après la guerre peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Et je ne sais pas si une personne pourra voir au-delà de mes péchés et au-delà de Celui Qui a Survécu. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. « Harry, je ne sais pas qui est ton mentor, mais c'est une personne bien. Jamais auparavant, je ne t'avais entendu parler de l'après guerre. Avant c'était comme si tu ne comptais pas survivre. Je suis tellement rassurée. »

Le jeune homme la repoussa doucement. « Hermione ne pleure pas. Je t'assure que j'ai l'intention de survivre. Je voudrais rencontrer l'amour comme vous deux. Je voudrais avoir des enfants et vivre tout simplement. »

Il lui essuya ses larmes. « Que va penser Ron ? »

La jeune fille rit doucement, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. « Hermione, je dois aller parler à Molly. Peux-tu dire à Ron, que je le verrai après, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Harry. »

hpsshpss

« Molly, puis-je vous parler rapidement ? »

Elle le dévisagea. Ils avaient discuté seulement quelques heures auparavant et il lui semblait que tout avait été dit.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle arrêta son tricot et il jeta un rapide sort d'insonorisation.

« J'ai demandé un service à Ginny. Elle a accepté, ce sera un peu dangereux, mais je vous promets de veiller sur elle. Rien ne lui arrivera et si tout se passe bien, nous devrions avoir un nouvel allié. »

Molly devint livide. « Oh mon- »

Il posa une main sur son bras. « Je vous promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. » Il lui prit la main. « Si vous voulez, ns pouvons contracter un Serment Inviolable. Je la protégerai, au péril de ma vie s'il le faut. »

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. « Protège mon bébé Harry. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et rends-la heureuse. Je sais que tu l'aimes et elle t'aime aussi -»

Il enleva ses mains et se détourna d'elle. « Non Molly. Je ne l'aime pas de cette manière. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais éprouver ce genre d'amour pour elle. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. L'amour ne se contrôle pas. J'aurais été heureuse de te voir entrer dans la famille, c'est tout. »

« Merci Molly. N'en parlez à personne s'il vous plaît. Ou seulement à Ginny. Je l'ai invitée demain à venir là où je réside. Je lui expliquerai tout en détail. Elle a un Portoloin qui s'activera demain à 9h. Début janvier, elle apprendra à une personne entêtée et arrogante ce qu'elle sait sur la magie curative. Et j'espère que cette personne passera dans notre camp. »

« Tu veux dire -»

Il la coupa, « Que cette personne n'a pas encore fait son choix. Je crois qu'elle porte la marque, mais n'est pas vraiment fidèle à Tom. Ginny est de sang pur, elle ne risque rien, sauf qu'on la recrute. Mais c'est un moindre mal. »

« Harry -»

« Je serai là. Je la protégerai et mon mentor aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais simplement vous mettre au courant. »

Harry allait partir quand Molly le rappela, « Est-ce que je peux en parler à Arthur ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais à personne d'autre. C'est important. »

Elle vit son air sérieux et acquiesça. La voyant extrèmement nerveuse, il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui transmit un peu d'énergie vivifiante, rassurante. Elle se sentit soudain mieux. Comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Il tourna les talons et partit.

Hpsshpss

Il remonta et vit ses amis assis les uns à côté des autres. « Je vais devoir m'en aller les gars. Mais Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »

Le rouquin le regarda avec appréhension. « Bien sûr Harry. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« J'aurais besoin que tu m'apprennes à jouer aux échecs. J'ai fait un pari avec mon mentor, mais je suis loin de pouvoir gagner. Il me faudrait un peu d'entraînement. »

L'atmosphère se détendit et Ron rit. « Sans problème. Dis-moi simplement quand. »

« On garde le contact. Je vous appelle bientôt, promis. »

« Harry, nous aimerions venir avec toi à Godric Hollow, peu importe quand -» Ron hésitait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous préviendrai. Je sais que vous voulez m'aider. » Il lui serra la main et apposa un baiser sur la joue de Hermione et sur celle de Ginny, puis lui murmura à l'oreille : « Demain matin 9h, n'oublie pas. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il transplana au manoir.

Hpsshpss

« Déjà de retour ? » Le Serpentard leva la tête des potions qu'il était en train de préparer. Il en faisait dès qu'il avait le temps. D'une part ça le détendait, d'autre part, il en avait besoin.

Harry s'affala dans la chaise la plus proche. « Pfiou. Oui, c'est fait. J'ai parlé à Ginny et à Molly. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec Hermione. Elle te soupçonnait d'être mon mentor. Elle a dit quelque chose sur ma façon de hausser un sourcil, je crois qu'elle a aussi parlé de la façon de plisser mes yeux et de mon masque froid… Il va falloir que je fasse attention si tu déteins sur moi de cette façon. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et Harry l'imita. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je t'imite et je ne le fais pas exprès. Si je ne fais pas gaffe, tout le monde le saura. »

« Allons Harry ! Voilà que tu exagères encore ! Ton amie Granger a toujours eu l'esprit vif. Cependant, il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour la détromper. Laisse-la dire. Elle oubliera. Et si ça peut te consoler, tu ne me ressembleras jamais, je suis inimitable ! »

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire. « Voilà un aspect de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas ! Ne serais-tu pas légèrement égocentrique, Severus ? »

Le Serpentard haussa à nouveau un sourcil, « On utilise des mots de plus de deux syllabes, Potter ? »

« Sarcastique, hein ? »

« Je suis moi et si ça ne te plais pas, va-t-en. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'apprécier ma personnalité. » Il continuait sa potion, ajoutant une pincée d'aromates.

« Je n'ai rien contre ta personnalité. Bien au contraire. Une fois que l'on apprend à te connaître, on se rend compte que tu ne montres qu'un masque et qu'il n'est pas très solide en fait. J'aime ce que je vois en-dessous. »

Harry avait repris une expression sérieuse, voulant détromper son mentor. Il se rendit rapidement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit légèrement mais ne revint pas sur ses paroles.

Le silence tomba, interrompu seulement par les crépitements du feu. Harry n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le maître des potions et son regard resta collé aux ingrédients et aux mains toujours en mouvement.

Severus reprit finalement la parole. « Et si tu me donnais un coup de main pour changer ? »

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux et vit que le regard de son mentor avait changé. Il n'était plus tranchant et épineux, mais chaud et pourtant sur ses gardes, comme s'il se refusait à suivre les pensées du jeune homme.

Celui-ci eut l'impression de se perdre dans la profondeur de ces yeux noirs.

« Harry ? La Terre appelle Potter ! Harry ! »

Celui Qui a Survécu cligna des paupières, surpris. Il avait longuement fixé les yeux d'onyx de son ami. Sur la défensive, il demanda, « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aides ? » La voix était tranchante, légèrement exaspérée. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais tu n'es pas toi-même. Si tu es ainsi à chaque fois que tu vois tes amis, je te conseille de limiter les visites. » Son visage était inexpressif, mais sa voix comportait un avertissement, une mise en garde et l'inquiétude de l'homme ressentait pour son disciple.

Mais Harry se sentit piqué au vif. « Tu n'es pas juste. Je les ai vus deux fois en six mois. Tu trouves que c'est beaucoup ? »

Le Serpentard soupira. « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu viens de rentrer mais tu es désorienté, tu as les yeux dans le vague, le regard vide, tu restes là à me regarder travailler alors qu'en temps normal tu te serais fait une joie de venir m'aider. Je crois que les voir te perturbe ! » Il n'y avait pas de jugement, il s'agissait d'une simple constatation.

Harry n'eut pas la force de se mettre en colère. « Tu as raison. Je suis perturbé quand je vois ce qu'ils ont. J'aspire à vivre un jour comme eux, dans l'ignorance -»

« Potter, les seuls personnes heureuses de leur ignorance sont les imbéciles. Et je ne vous catégorise pas parmi eux. Vous pouvez être un idiot -»

Une grimace se forma sur le visage du jeune homme. « Merci Severus. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour me réconforter ! »

« Ca y'est, j'ai fini. Passons à un sujet plus intéressant que ton apitoiement. Qu'a dit Mlle Weasley ? »

Un soupir se fit entendre. « Elle est d'accord. Elle sera là demain à 9h. Nous allons devoir lui dire la vérité. »

Severus acquiesça. « J'espère qu'elle le prendra bien. »

« Je lui fais confiance. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra ! »

« Je l'espère, Harry, je l'espère. »

Hpsshpss

A 9h le lendemain, Ginny arriva dans le salon moldu de Harry. Le Gryffondor était seul. Severus les rejoindrait plus tard quand Harry aurait parlé à la jeune fille.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur les nombreuses étagères et la petite télévision avant de trouver son ami assis sur le canapé, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « Gin, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à éviter Ron et Hermione ? »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils. « Je ne crois pas que leur mentir soit une bonne idée, Harry. Ce sont tes meilleurs amis. »

« Je sais. Mais je veux impliquer le moins de personnes possibles. Viens, assis-toi que je t'explique. »

Il la conduisit sur le canapé, s'asseyant en face d'elle et fit apparaître un plateau sur lequel était posé un verre de jus d'orange et des toasts. « Je me suis dit que tu n'avais certainement pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin. »

« Merci, alors raconte-moi tout. »

« Tu sais que ton 'élève' sera Drago Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle acquiesça. « Pour l'instant, il est entraîné par mon mentor. Et c'est par son intermédiaire que tu pourras rencontrer Drago. »

« Qui est ton mentor Harry ? »

« Moi ! » Une voix grave fit soudain irruption dans la salle. Harry se leva et alla à sa rencontre. « Gin, voici mon mentor :Severus Snape ! »

Une expression horrifiée passa sur le visage de la jeune fille. « Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. » Elle se leva et se recula. « C'est un traître. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Harry s'évanouit et son professeur prit une expression grave. « Non, Gin.. Il m'a entraîné depuis le début. Il est de notre côté. »

Mais la jeune fille n'entendait rien. « Drago Malfoy et Severus Snape. Ils t'ont manipulé, tu es passé de l'autre côté et tu veux que je participe à cette mascarade. Non. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous. »

Harry essaya de s'approcher d'elle. « Ginny. Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Viens t'asseoir. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

« Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Tout n'est que mensonge. »

Il arriva à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Elle essaya de lutter, mais il ne la lâcha pas. « Gin, écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas été manipulé. J'ai appris à le connaître. Le professeur Snape est un homme bon. Il est dur parce que l'on est en guerre. Je t'assure qu'il est de notre côté. »

« IL A TUE DUMBLEDORE ! »

« Harry, je te laisse. Appelle-moi quand tu auras besoin de moi. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Merci Severus. »

Elle se débattit d'autant plus. « Non ! Non ! » Elle pleurait maintenant. Se laissant aller dans les bras de son meilleur ami. « Je ne peux pas y croire. »

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et fit venir à lui une fiole de potion calmante. « Bois ça, Gin. Ca t'aidera à te sentir mieux. »

« Je ne veux rien boire de ce qu'_il_ a fait ! »

« Et si je te dis que c'est moi qui l'ai préparée ? » Son regard était doux et plein de douleur. Il ne savait pas comment aider son amie à comprendre. Elle ne voulait toujours pas prendre la potion. Alors il se mit à parler.

« Le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai reçu de Dumbledore cette maison en héritage, en partage avec Severus. Sa seule condition était que nous travaillions ensemble, qu'il m'apprenne tout ce qu'il savait. Au début, ça n'a pas été facile, j'ai réagi comme toi, n'acceptant son entraînement que dans l'espoir de les tuer un jour, lui et _Tom._ Mais Ginny, il n'a jamais essayé de me tuer. Il a toujours été là pour moi pendant les cinq mois que j'ai passé ici avec lui, j'ai appris que ses paroles cruelles ne sont qu'un moyen de cacher une grande détresse. Ces phrases ironiques sont une tentative d'humour. Gin, il a un cœur sous ces épines. Et un cœur immense. Je le respecte. »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux déconcertés. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, Harry la tenait étroitement enlacée dans ses bras.

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, pas tout de suite. Il faut du temps pour apprendre à le connaître et à lui faire confiance. Mais fais-moi confiance. Crois que je fais ce que je pense être le mieux. »

Il regarda le bracelet de la jeune fille. « Avec ce bracelet, tu devrais pouvoir dire si je suis sous l'effet d'un sortilège ou d'une potion. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup changé. Je le devais. Je le dois pour pouvoir faire ce que l'on attend de moi. »

« Gin, regarde-moi. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « La Gazette du Sorcier avait raison Gin. Je suis l'Elu. Je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. »

Elle haleta. « Es-tu prête à me faire confiance ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Vas-tu nous aider ? »

« Je -»

Il la relâcha.

« Harry, c'est trop pour moi. Tu me demandes trop en une seule fois. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, mais -»

« Je comprends Gin. Je vais te donner un Portoloin qui te ramènera directement chez toi et qui ne fonctionne qu'avec ton énergie magique et un mot de passe. Comme ça, au moindre problème tu pourras partir, t'évader. Et n'oublie pas le bracelet. Je saurais toujours si tu vas bien ou si tu as des problèmes. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

« Tu te concentres dessus. Par exemple, si tu veux savoir si je suis sous une influence magique, tu fermes les yeux et tu cherches le lien qui te relie à moi. » Il vit la jeune fille fermer les yeux. « Est-ce que tu le vois ou est-ce que tu le sens ? » Elle acquiesça. « Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à chercher la présence de sorts. »

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment. « Je n'en vois pas. Par contre, tu es relié à plusieurs personnes. » Elle sourit. « Et les liens sont forts. Tu nous aimes vraiment. Et celui-ci, comme il est épais et lumineux ! »

Harry sourit. « Oui, celui-ci est celui de Severus. Il garde toujours contact avec moi. Plus ou moins, mais il est inquiet et je le sens par ce lien. Il est fort parce qu'il veut pouvoir me protéger à tout prix. Penses-tu toujours qu'il soit mauvais ? »

« Je-Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi juger par moi-même, mais ne me demande pas de lui faire confiance. Pas maintenant. »

« D'accord. »

« Est-ce – est-ce que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui, Harry ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec appréhension. « Quand je vois la nature de votre lien, je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que du respect. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, c'est vrai. Nous sommes devenus amis. En tout cas, je l'espère. »

Elle le dévisagea, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas aux autres. C'est important. »

« Je-ça va être difficile, mais je vais essayer. »

Il lui prit la main. « Si tu as le moindre doute, consulte notre lien ou appelle-moi, d'accord. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Allons voir Severus. Je pense savoir où il est et ça te fera peut-être changer d'avis. »

Elle lui prit la main et la serra. « Je ne m'habituerais jamais à t'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, et cette intonation si douce… c'est vraiment bizarre. »

Il rit légèrement, « Je te crois sur parole. Allez viens. »

Hpsshpss

Harry visualisa le petit salon de la salle commune. Il espérait que la maison créerait un raccourci et que Severus serait là plutôt que dans ses appartements.

Effectivement, il ouvrit la porte et il fut envahi par une sensation bienveillante. Il se retourna vers Ginny. « Entends-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce ? Qui joue aussi bien ? »

« Viens. »

Ils entrèrent dans le petit salon. Comme Harry s'en doutait, Severus ne les avait pas entendus entrer. Lorsque son mentor jouait, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était comme dans un autre monde.

La jeune fille qui était tendue jusque là, serra un peu plus la main de Harry dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. Un sourire naquit bientôt sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissait envahir par la musique bienfaitrice, libératrice, qui ne connaissait aucune limite, aucune barrière. Semblable aux notes, elle avait l'impression de s'envoler. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de la musique. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette pièce. La personne qui jouait ne pouvait être qu'un ange envoyé par les dieux pour apporter un peu de bonheur dans ce monde de misère.

Elle ouvrit à nouveaux les yeux. Elle devait se prouver que la personne qui était devant elle, assis devant son piano, était bien son professeur de potions. L'homme le plus injuste, le plus sarcastique, le plus tranchant qu'elle connaisse, était en train de jouer une mélopée, une douce mélodie qui pouvait tout aussi bien apporter le bonheur que la tristesse.

Un frisson la parcourut. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment une personne aussi noire pouvait en jouant paraître aussi lumineuse ? Elle ne parvenait pas à associer les deux personnages.

Harry comprit son trouble et se pencha vers elle. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. L'homme était toujours à son piano, inconscient d'être écouté. Les doigts légers couraient d'une touche à l'autre dans une merveilleuse balade. Non, une personne jouant aussi merveilleusement ne pouvait pas être démoniaque. Il devait forcément y avoir du bon en lui. Comment imaginer un monstre, lorsqu'on a en face de soit une personne aussi humaine ?

Le piano n'émit plus un son. Le compositeur le ferma, prêt à se lever. Ginny lâcha la main de son ami, et se dirigea vers le maître des potions. « Professeur, merci. » Elle avait maintenant des larmes dans les yeux.

Severus ne répondit pas, acquiesçant simplement de la tête puis se tourna vers Harry qui lui fit un léger sourire. Il comprenait le malaise de son mentor.

« Rasseyez-vous Miss Weasley. » La jeune fille s'exécuta, priant Harry de faire de même. « J'en conclus que vous acceptez de nous aider. »

« Oui. Je suis navré d'avoir réagi ainsi. Je -»

« Je comprends. Ce qui me semble plus incertain est ce soudain revirement. Le principal est que vous ayez accepté. »

Ginny voulut répliquer, mais son ami l'en empêcha, lui tirant légèrement sur le bras, lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

« Voilà le plan. Il vaut mieux que Drago pense que je vous ai abordé sous les traits de Harry Potter. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'il est le lien entre vous et moi. Il ne doit pas savoir que je sais où se trouve le véritable Harry. Pas tout de suite. Ensuite, tout en lui enseignant ce que vous savez sur l'art de la guérison, vous devez essayer de le rallier à notre cause. Je pense qu'il viendra de lui-même, quand il en aura assez d'essayer de vous convaincre de devenir un mangemort.

Vous n'aurez rien à craindre. D'une part, parce que vous possédez le bracelet, d'autre part parce que le Seigneur Noir a accepté que vous entraîniez Drago. D'après lui, il n'a rien à perdre. Et je suis d'accord. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous avez le bracelet. Il est bien plus puissant qu'on ne le croit au premier abord. Par ailleurs, » Il prit un objet posé sur une table, « Prenez celui-ci. Un jour, vous le donnerez à Drago. »

Ginny le prit et le regarda. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet semblable au sien. « Merci professeur. »

« Non, Mlle Weasley, c'est à moi de vous remercier. Si tout se passe comme prévu, vous allez sauver la vie de nombreuses personnes. » Ses paroles étaient pleine de bon sens et presque gentilles, mais son ton était toujours celui du cruel professeur de potions qu'elle abhorrait.

Elle comprit qu'il y avait en lui la même dualité qu'en Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers de l'ombre brillant d'une aura lumineuse. Peu verrait un jour cette facette du professeur Snape comme peu verrait la facette sombre de son ami. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Harry n'était désormais plus à sa portée, s'il l'avait été un jour. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais c'était mieux ainsi.

« Ginny, il est temps que tu repartes. Ils vont commencer à se demander où tu es. Tu es prête ? » Elle acquiesça. D'un geste de la main, il la fit transplaner.

Le silence retomba dans la salle. Severus le brisa. « Elle a compris. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, mais Severus poursuivit.

« Elle a compris que tu n'étais pas à sa portée. Elle a compris que tu n'étais pas un sorcier entièrement lumineux. Ce soir en voyant mon obscurité, elle a vu la tienne. Elle a compris. »

Severus se rassit derrière son piano.

« Je sais, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Il y avait de l'acceptation. Pas de reproches. Simplement de l'acceptation. Comment puis-je être plus heureux, plus reconnaissant d'avoir une telle amie ? »

L'espion acquiesça.

« C'est ta façon de jouer qui a tout changé. Sans le vouloir, tu lui as ouvert ton cœur. »

Le Serpentard eut un sourire goguenard. « C'est là où tu te trompes Harry. Tout ce qu'elle a ressenti, elle l'a ressenti grâce au lien que tu as créé. Tu voulais lui faire comprendre, alors tu as ouvert le lien qui t'unissait à elle via le bracelet et tu ne l'as pas refermé. Lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici, ce sont tes émotions qu'elle a ressenties. Tu voulais tant lui faire comprendre que tu as joué le rôle d'empathe, de catalyseur. N'oublie pas, tu possèdes un pouvoir que le Seigneur Noir ne connaît pas. Je pense que celui-ci est important. »

Harry s'assit à côté de lui. « Je ne sais pas Severus. Tout cela me semble bien compliqué. Je préfère penser qu'elle a aimé ta façon de jouer. »

Severus eut un sourire satisfait. « C'est aussi possible. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit le piano et tapota doucement sur les touches, produisant un cliquetis, plus semblable à du bruit qu'à de la musique. Severus posa sa main sur la sienne et la positionna sur le clavier puis l'aida à appuyer sur les touches pendant que de l'autre main, il entamait une mélodie.

Il murmura uniquement pour son compagnon. « Pour jouer, tu dois déjà savoir reconnaître les notes. » Il appuya sur un doigt de Harry, « Regarde la partition, la première ligne. Bien. Do. Ré . Mi.. »

Malgré lui, un frisson traversa le jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches.

« Nous sommes ici en clef de sol. »

Harry se rendit compte que le lien qui les unissait était ouvert. C'est ce lien qui lui permettait de comprendre les notes et de savoir où elles se trouvaient sur le clavier.

« Fa. Regarde ensuite où tu vas. » Il lâcha sa main. Harry sentit la chaleur le quitter. Sa main était comme engourdie. Il la regarda sans pouvoir la bouger. La chaleur fut remplacée par une sensation de douceur. L'homme était toujours à côté de lui et attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il puisa alors dans le lien et joua la ligne sans la moindre fausse note.

Severus se recula légèrement de son jeune disciple et le regarda avec amusement et peut-être un peu de tendresse. « Tu as triché. Je t'ai senti te servir de mon savoir. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut procéder pour apprendre. »

Harry répondit tout aussi doucement. « Mais cela ne me permettra-t-il pas d'apprendre plus vite ? »

« Non, au contraire. Tu auras l'impression de connaître quelque chose et tu ne chercheras pas plus loin. Si tu t'en sers pour comprendre alors oui. Il faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps. Malheureusement, nous ne l'avons pas. »

Harry se sentit submergé par une vague de nostalgie et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mentor. « J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête maintenant. »

L'espace d'un instant, la salle fut illuminée par une douce lumière bleue, les enveloppant, leur apportant réconfort et chaleur. L'horloge magique était revenue et cette fois, Harry l'aperçut. Mais il n'eut le temps que de l'apercevoir. Déjà, la salle redevenait normale. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Mais Harry avait conservé la douceur, la chaleur, l'impression d'être aimé, la sensation de tendresse qu'avait apportées la lumière. Tout n'aurait pu n'être qu'un rêve.

Sortant de son hébétement, Severus soupira et s'éloigna de Harry. « Nous avons suffisamment paressé pour aujourd'hui. Il est temps de nous remettre au travail. » Son masque était à nouveau en place. Le Gryffondor savait que ses barrières étaient à nouveau infranchissables, que son professeur était à nouveau inatteignable. Il s'était enfermé dans sa coquille. Il se promit un jour de la briser. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Harry se leva et, comme son mentor, reprit une expression sérieuse, masquant ce qu'il ressentait et refermant le lien qu'ils avaient ouvert.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12:Visite à Godric Hollow**

Harry fit attention à se maintenir en forme, alternant les confrontations avec Severus et avec son 'logiciel' d'entraînement tout en continuant à faire des recherches sur les horcruxes et sur Tom Jedusor. Il était certain qu'il pouvait trouver un moyen de vaincre son ennemi dans ces livres.

Severus l'aidait dans ses recherches ou préparait des potions. Il savait qu'Harry avait très envie d'aller voir la maison de ses parents et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir longtemps. Il avait comme une intuition et savoir que son disciple comptait y aller avec ses amis ne le rassurait guère.

Ce matin-là, deux jours après le départ de Ginny, trois avant la nouvelle année et autant avant la rentrée, Harry entra dans le laboratoire, une expression déterminée plaquée sur le visage, et Severus comprit que le jeune homme avait pris une décision. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, « Sois prudent, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Si tu es attaqué, reviens ici immédiatement, sans quoi, je serai obligé d'aller te chercher et ça rendrait ma vie bien plus compliquée. »

Les yeux verts s'illuminèrent de surprise et de reconnaissance. « Merci Severus. Je pense que je n'ai rien à craindre. Pourquoi des mangemorts seraient là-bas ? »

« Oh avec toi Harry, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Tu es un véritable aimant à ennuis et à catastrophes. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas entendu de rumeurs parlant de Godric Hollow. »

« Tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet ! Pas pour toi en tout cas ! » Severus arrêta sa préparation et prit une expression outragée, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr que non Severus !» Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas. « J'ai déjà prévenu Hermione et Ron. Ils ont dit qu'ils en parleraient à Ginny, mais je préférerais qu'elle ne vienne pas. »

« Si tu la vois, dis-lui simplement que je l'attendrai ici à 9h lundi. Je lui donnerai ainsi un Portoloin et les dernières instructions. »

Harry s'apprêtait à partir. « Bon, je m'en vais. Ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence. » Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » Rien dans la voix de Severus n'indiquait qu'il était en colère, bien au contraire. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il était inquiet pour son protégé.

Hpsshpss

Harry transplana au Terrier et retrouva ses trois amis qui l'attendaient. « Alors prêt ? » Lui demanda Ron.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « Oui, plus que jamais. Je suis un peu nerveux. Je pense que c'est à cause de mon mentor. »

« Il était inquiet ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Hum hum. »

Ginny éclata alors de rire, ayant des difficultés à imaginer le professeur Snape inquiet, agissant comme une mère poule avec ses poussins. Elle étouffa son rire lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Harry : sérieux et menaçant.

« Si vous avez le moindre problème, appuyez sur votre bracelet et pensez au Terrier, vous apparaîtrez ici. D'accord ? Ne faites rien de stupide surtout ! »

« Une petite expression de ton mentor, Harry ? » Lui demanda Ginny. Le Gryffondor lui tira la langue et leurs deux amis les regardèrent, dubitatifs.

Harry leur tendit une chaussure de sport que chacun toucha. Ils disparurent.

Hpsshpss

Harry regarda attentivement les alentours. Ils étaient dans un petit village apparemment calme. Un chemin qui devait faire office de route s'ouvrait devant eux. A leur droite, au-delà des rangées d'arbres, ils pouvaient voir une petite maison. De l'autre côté, une étendue d'eau miroitait derrière un champ d'arbres, de fleurs… Tout semblait calme. Il se retourna et vit une route beaucoup plus imposante.

Il décida de suivre le petit chemin. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, ses parents habitaient une grande ferme perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Harry tendit les oreilles à la recherche d'oiseaux. Rien. Il y avait du vent, sa cape tourbillonnait derrière lui, et pourtant, les feuilles des arbres ne bruissaient pas. Il avait l'impression que tout était immobile. Leurs pas ne laissaient aucune trace sur le sol boueux.

Le silence était angoissant, pesant. Ginny s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Hermione et Ron firent de même. Discrètement, le jeune sorcier créa un bouclier autour d'eux pour les protéger en cas de besoin. Il n'aimait pas ce silence. Ce n'était pas normal.

Ils firent quelques pas et au loin, ils aperçurent bientôt les ruines d'une ancienne maison. Des pierres étaient étalées au loin. La terre avait commencé à recouvrir ce qui restait des fondations. Quinze ans à l'abandon c'était long. La maison avait nécessairement subi les altérations du temps.

Comment un simple sort pouvait provoquer une telle désolation ? Soudain, il sentit un puissant bouclier. Il empêcha ses amis d'avancer. Des personnes les encerclaient. Il ne les avait pas senties avant malgré ses puissantes défenses. Il était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'amis ou d'ennemis. Le champ devant lui était trop puissant.

Et soudain une explosion. On les attaquait de tous les côtés. Harry essaya de leur crier de transplaner, mais il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il appuya sur le bracelet de Ginny pour la renvoyer chez elle. Elle disparut avec le souffle du vent.

Il se retourna pour dire à ses deux amis de faire de même, mais il vit une lumière dorée frapper Hermione à l'épaule. Dans la confusion, Ron appuya sur le bracelet de sa petite amie puis sur le sien. Ils disparurent.

Par son lien, le Gryffondor rassura son mentor. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir comme ça. Il voulait savoir s'il s'agissait d'amis ou d'ennemis. Il raffermit son bouclier, se jeta le sort d'invisibilité et passa le champ de force.

Hpsshpss

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression de voir sa vie défiler devant lui, passé, présent, futur. Tout n'était qu'un mélange sans fin puis ce fut terminé. L'air autour de lui était bien plus paisible, plus doux, comme apaisé. On aurait dit qu'aucun sentiment de haine ou de colère n'avait jamais traversé ce champ.

Les gens autour de lui étaient tous en dehors du champ magnétique. Lui seul était là. Les oiseaux s'étaient remis à chanter, les feuilles bruissaient, ses pas dans l'herbe mouillée crissaient. Il était à nouveau dans le monde tel qu'il le connaissait. Mais alors qui étaient ses attaquants et pourquoi existait-il une différence ?

Il avança vers les ruines. L'herbe avait effectivement commencé à pousser entre les pierres de ce qui avait été une maison. Des fleurs avaient également poussé au milieu des ruines. Et pourtant, en cette période de l'année, il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de fleurs et il n'aurait pas dû avoir l'impression d'être au début du printemps ou au début de l'automne. Partout ailleurs, il faisait froid, on avait sorti les manteaux et les écharpes. La neige allait bientôt tomber. Partout, sauf ici.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avait vécu ici avec ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, qu'un bébé. Il le savait. Il pouvait presque sentir l'amour, la joie irradier de cet endroit. Il avança la main vers une pierre comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

Il ne restait rien. Tout avait été détruit. Il ne parvenait même plus à distinguer le plan de la maison. Y'avait-il un étage ? Une mansarde ? Un cellier ? Il ne le saurait jamais.

Il avait pensé que revenir sur les lieux de son enfance ferait resurgir en lui des souvenirs de ses parents, du temps où ils vivaient là tous les trois. Mais rien. Rien que des ruines et une tranquillité, un calme exceptionnel. Un endroit pour se ressourcer. Un lieu dans lequel la magie régnait en maître. La nature, la magie habitaient ce lieu. Il était certain que des licornes pouvaient vivre ici.

C'était difficile et éprouvant.

Il contourna les ruines. Il voulait trouver leur tombe. D'après les recherches qu'il avait faites, il avait appris qu'ils étaient enterrés près de leur maison.

A quelques mètres de là, il vit une barrière. Il s'approcha mais l'herbe était encore haute, les ronces avaient poussé aisément et il rechignait à utiliser la magie dans un endroit aussi paradisiaque. Il traversa donc la barrière naturelle et celle que les hommes avaient érigée et vit de nombreuses tombes.

Lentement, comme si tout se passait au ralenti, il avança un pied après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la tombe la plus proche. Il lut :

Lily Potter 20 mars 1960- 31 octobre1981

James Potter 13 décembre 1961- 31 octobre 1981

Amis merveilleux.

Soutiens de toujours.

On ne vous oubliera jamais.

La tombe de ses parents était là, sous ses yeux. Personne n'était venu depuis de nombreuses années, mais elle était toujours en bon état, ce qui était certainement dû à un sort de conservation. Des fleurs poussaient malgré le froid qui commençait doucement à ressurgir, comme si le temps reprenait doucement son chemin naturel.

Il n'avait pas encore commencé à neiger, mais il ne doutait pas que dans peu de temps, les flocons s'éparpilleraient sur le sol.

Il déambula entre les tombes, regardant les noms d'ancêtres dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence avant- Maelan Malfoy Potter ; Ignatus Potter ; Yrgane Black Potter ; Kaiwin Potter ; Mirka Potter ; Alienora Nott Potter ; Henry Potter…

Il posa sa main sur chacune d'elle, essayant de graver le nom de chaque personne dans sa mémoire, se surprenant à lire des noms familiers… Nott, Black, Malfoy, plus loin il trouva Avery, Longdubat, Dumbledore… Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Sirius ne lui avait-il pas dit que les familles de Sang-purs étaient toutes liées ?

Le vent glacial lui fouettait maintenant le visage, mais il le sentait à peine. Le soleil continuait à luire et il se sentait bien ici. Il était enfin parmi sa famille. Il retourna près de la tombe de ses parents et s'assit dans l'herbe mouillée, faisant fi du froid. Il se mit à parler, parler et parler encore. Il leur raconta tout : à quel point ils lui avaient manqué lorsqu'il vivait avec les Dursley, à quel point il leur en avait voulu d'être partis sans lui, la joie d'être inscrit à Poudlard et de se découvrir sorcier, ses premiers amis, ses premiers coups de cœur, sa haine réciproque avec le maître des potions, la rencontre avec Lupin puis Sirius…

La douleur de perdre Sirius, la douleur de voir un de ses camarades de classe mourir par sa faute, le poids des responsabilités, sa colère contre Dumbledore de lui avoir caché la prophétie, la peur absolument terrifiante qu'il avait alors ressentie, qui s'était glissée au creux de son estomac et qui avait grandi jour après jour comme un cancer jusqu'à le pousser à vouloir s'isoler des personnes qu'il aimait…

La mort de Dumbledore qu'il était venu à considérer comme un grand-père. Son sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver. Ses sentiments pour Ginny qui se transformait petit à petit. Son amitié de plus en plus forte avec Severus.

« Comment réagirais-tu papa, si tu savais que je suis maintenant ami avec 'Snivelus' ? Serais-tu furieux ? Je sais que Sirius le serait. Il ne m'aurait probablement jamais pardonné. Mais papa, il m'a sauvé la vie si souvent. C'est un homme bon. Maman l'avait vu, je le sais. Peut-être que je vous verrai d'ici peu… Est-ce que de là où vous êtes vous pouvez m'entendre ? »

Il soupira. « Non, je ne crois pas. Mais j'ai été heureux de m'arrêter ici pour vous voir. »

Il se leva, s'essuya les yeux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Il était temps de partir. Il était resté ici bien trop longtemps.

Comme une arrière pensée, il entendit Severus, au loin, comme si une barrière empêchait le lien mental, 'Harry est-ce que tout va bien ?' Il eut l'impression que la question résonnait. Ses amis aussi étaient inquiets. Il eut un petit rire triste et ouvrit le lien qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir scellé pour pouvoir profiter de ces moments avec sa famille. D'un revers de la manche, il essuya à nouveau ses larmes. 'Oui tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'arrive.' Et pour Severus. 'Tout va bien. Je passe au Terrien rapidement et je rentre.'

'Es-tu sûr d'aller bien ? Je ressens une grande douleur. Tu n'es pas blessé ?'

'Non. Je t'expliquerai en rentrant. Je ne devrai plus être très long.'

Il sentit l'acquiescement plus qu'il ne l'entendit.

Il était fatigué, vraiment fatigué, mais il devait repasser devant ses attaquants et il aurait voulu les arrêter pour savoir qui ils étaient.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, vers les ruines et le cimetière. Même de là tout semblait calme. Rouge et orange comme en automne. Il se demanda brièvement si l'hiver venait jusque là. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'engouffra dans la barrière magique.

Il fut enveloppé par la même chaleur, le temps qui paraissait se distorde et tout fut terminé très rapidement. Il vit ses agresseurs se regrouper pour discuter. Ils semblaient apparemment se croire à l'abri. Il attendit sagement qu'ils forment un semblant de cercle, jeta un sort pour les lier, les immobilisa puis prit leurs baguettes.

Mais il n'avait pas vu que d'autres étaient en arrière prêts à riposter en cas d'attaque. Ses ennemis ne pouvaient pas le voir, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'essayer de le toucher. Ils jetaient sorts après sorts sans jamais le toucher. La vérité était qu'ils n'étaient pas très futés. Ils n'essayèrent même pas un '_Finite Incantatem'_ pour enlever le sort.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les stupéfixier et les envoyer rejoindre les autres. Ce n'était assurément que des gardes.

Il souleva ensuite la manche de plusieurs personnes et découvrit qu'il s'agissait bien de mangemorts. Ils avaient sans doute été envoyés pour l'attendre.

Voldemort savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Harry voudrait retourner chez lui et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Avant d'aller voir ses amis, il transplana au Ministère et leur parla de sa capture. Sans attendre de réponse, il se rendit au Terrier.

Hpsshpss

« Harry ! » Ginny se jeta dans ses bras. Ron posa une main sur son bras. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le jeune homme brun regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas Hermione. « Ron, où est -»

« Je suis là Harry, tout va bien. » Elle était sortie de la maison lorsqu'elle avait entendu les cris de Ginny. « Notre apprenti médicomage m'a guérie en un tour de main. » Elle fit un sourire chaleureux à sa future belle-sœur.

« Ouais, certains sont plus chanceux que d'autres. » Marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

« Oh Ron ! Tu n'as qu'une petite élongation. Ce sera terminé demain. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, vraiment. »

Harry jeta vers lui un regard inquiet.

« Non, Harry. Ce n'est que de la comédie. J'ai regardé et je t'assure que je ne peux rien faire. »

« Laisse-moi quand même jeter un coup d'œil. On ne sait jamais quel sort peut l'avoir touché. »

« Mais -»

« Voilà un frère ! » Le rouquin tira la langue à sa sœur.

« Allons à l'intérieur, on sera mieux. » Il ne neigeait pas encore, mais le vent était suffisant pour ne pas s'éterniser dans la cour.

Ginny et Ron entrèrent, pendant que Hermione arrêtait son meilleur ami. « Harry, que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Tu es parti une demi-heure seulement. As-tu passé ce temps à te battre contre nos agresseurs ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Seulement une demi-heure ? Je ne suis pas parti plus longtemps ? »

« Non, peut-être trente-cinq minutes, mais pas plus. Et quand on a essayé de te contacter avec le miroir, il y avait des interférences. Ca ne fonctionnait pas. C'est Ginny qui a eu l'idée d'essayer de te contacter grâce au bracelet et encore, ce fut difficile. »

« Je- Je ne sais que dire Mione. Je vous raconterai ce qui s'est passé. Promis. Allons déjà soigner Ron. »

« Tu penses que tu le pourras. Gin a dit -»

« Je ferai ce que je peux. Allez viens. » Il prit le bras de la jeune fille et en profita pour scanner toute sorte de blessure à côté de laquelle aurait pu passer Ginny, mais il ne vit rien. Son amie allait aussi bien qu'elle le paraissait. Il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules.

Quand ils arrivèrent Ron était déjà affalé dans un fauteuil, sa jambe droite appuyée contre un tabouret, semblant souffrir le martyr. Ginny roulait des yeux. Son frère était un comédien né.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha de son ami roux, posa une main sur sa jambe, ferma les yeux pour visualiser une fracture ou un quelconque problème interne. La plus jeune fille avait raison. Ron n'avait que la jambe fatiguée, mais il préféra ne pas prendre les choses à la légère. Même si ce n'est pas grave, mal soignée, elle pourrait devenir douloureuse. Il chercha à localiser l'origine de la douleur, posa la main dessus et sans un mot, jeta un sort pour détendre le muscle. Une lueur dorée enveloppa sa main et entra dans la jambe. Toute douleur avait quitté Ron.

« Je te conseille de ne pas forcer pour ce soir. Tu te sens peut-être mieux, mais ta jambe est encore en train de guérir. Gin avait raison, ce n'était rien du tout. J'ai juste accéléré le processus de détente. »

« Ououh merci. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais voler. »

« Je te le déconseille fortement. Elle est encore fragile, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Comment -»

« Gin, tu apprendras. Je suis certain que Madame Pomfresh connaît ce petit tour. »

« Je t'assure Harry que je ne l'ai jamais rien vu faire de tel. En tout cas pas sans baguette. »

« J'aurais pu le faire avec une baguette et dire le sort à haute voix, mais à quoi bon ? » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je suis sûr que mon mentor l'a appris de notre chère infirmière. Mais si elle ne te l'apprend pas, je te promets de le faire. OK ? »

Elle le dévisagea avec scepticisme. « Si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas me l'enseigner maintenant ? »

C'est Hermione qui l'interrompit. « Non Ginny. Je veux d'abord savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas. »

La jeune rouquine acquiesça simplement.

Harry prit un air grave et leur narra ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'omit rien, ni la chaleur qui s'était instillée en lui lorsqu'il avait passé la barrière magique, ni le sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti plus tard alors qu'il s'approchait des ruines. Il leur parla des tombes, du froid qui était soudain tombé, de l'impression d'être resté là-bas des heures durant. Et de leur contact.

« Je suis revenu ici aussi vite que possible. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé alors ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre. « Non, mais je vais en parler à mon mentor et je vais fouiller dans quelques livres. »

Hermione avait une expression pensive lorsqu'elle dit, « Il faudrait y retourner. Je suis curieuse de voir cette barrière par moi-même. »

Harry se tendit soudain. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense que Voldemort va renvoyer des gardes dès qu'il aura eu vent de la défection de ceux-ci. Ils s'attendent à notre venue. »

« Oui mais -»

Il l'interrompit. « Nous y retournerons lorsque vous serez aurors et bien entraînés, d'accord ? »

Hermione allait protester quand Ron dit, « Je suis d'accord avec Harry. Nous sommes une gêne pour lui pour l'instant. Nous devons apprendre à nous battre pour pouvoir l'aider. Dans peu de temps nous en serons capables. » Il embrassa sa petite amie. « Hermione ? »

A contrecœur la jeune fille acquiesça. « Promets-nous de ne pas y retourner tout seul ! »

Il serra les lèvres. « Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire cette promesse Mione. Je te promets en revanche, d'être très prudent et de toujours pouvoir compter sur l'aide de quelqu'un. Rassurée ? »

« Ouais. Il faut bien que je m'en contente. »

« Bon, et bien puisque nous sommes là, il me semble mon cher Harry que la dernière fois que tu nous as rendu visite, tu voulais un cours d'échecs. Ca te dirait de commencer ? »

Le regard vert s'illumina de malice. « Ouais. Mais fais attention, j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès. »

Il envoya un message mental à Severus. 'Je suis encore au Terrier. Je pense y rester encore une heure ou deux.'

La réponse ne fut qu'un murmure lointain, 'Entendu'

'Que fais-tu ?'

'Potions. Toi, tu demandes de l'aide à Ron pour les échecs !'

Le vieil homme termina la connexion lorsqu'il entendit un petit risque cristallin. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme sache qu'il était en train de se préparer un puissant poison. Si un jour sa couverture venait à tomber et qu'il était capturé par des mangemorts, il ne voulait pas être capable de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Il préparait donc un poison pour lui. Il était rapide et ne souffrirait pas.

Il voulait aussi en préparer un autre pour Harry. Au cas où sa cicatrice serait un horcruxe. Il lui faudrait alors une potion qui arrête son cœur et fasse croire à sa mort, le laissant dans un coma profond le temps de tuer Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas en parler au jeune homme, pas tout de suite. C'était des mesures draconiennes et très pessimistes mais il préférait prendre les devants au cas où… sans pour autant inquiéter son jeune protégé.

Il était content qu'Harry puisse voir ses amis. Il n'avait pas besoin de passer ses journées avec un vieux ronchon tel que lui. Il fallait qu'il voit des jeunes de son âge. Il était déjà bien trop mûr pour son âge. En regardant dans ses yeux, il avait parfois l'impression de voir un vieillard, une vieille âme. Une personne qui avait déjà tellement vécu qu'il était devenu sage. Il ne pouvait rien y faire à part l'encourager à voir ses amis et à le quitter à la fin de la guerre s'il survivait.

Il ne voulait pas garder le contact avec le jeune homme après la guerre. Il voyait déjà de la dureté dans ses traits, il avait par moment le regard glacial, heureusement tempéré par une luminosité et une générosité sans borne… le sarcasme dans sa voix ressemblait bien trop au sien pour sa tranquilité d'esprit.

Il déteignait beaucoup trop sur Harry et il espérait qu'en coupant les ponts à la fin de la guerre, il pourrait redevenir le gentil garçon qu'il était- ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était plus gentil, bien au contraire, mais il avait perdu son innocence et il ne la récupérerait jamais.

Il boucha la fiole. Il avait terminé la première. Il devait se dépêcher de faire la seconde avant le retour du Gryffondor assoiffée de curiosité et un peu trop fouineur.

Hpsshpss

Ce soir-là, ils discutèrent des évènements de la journée dans le petit salon, un verre de cognac à la main. Comme il l'avait fait avec ses amis, Harry raconta à Severus ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais ressenti en voyant la tombe de tes parents. » Lui dit Severus en touchant un point sensible.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je les ai vus. Ca fait un drôle d'effet de se retrouver devant une famille que l'on ne connaît pas. »

« T'es-tu senti triste de voir ce qui restait de ta maison ? »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. « Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à dire. Je ne ressens pas vraiment d'attache, pas comme à Poudlard et je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents et de Godric Hollow. Pourtant… C'est dur, plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un temps. Severus comprenait le besoin que ressentait Harry de se distancer de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il avait vu là-bas. C'est la raison pour laquelle il changea de sujet. « Je pense que l'endroit est encore protégé par un sort de fidélité. Peut-être un peu moins commun que celui dont on se sert d'habitude, mais assurément plus puissant. Le fait que tu ais pu le traverser veut dire que tu es compris dans le sort. C'est tout de même étrange. Pourquoi protéger encore Godric Hollow ? »

« Tu crois que Tom aurait pu y cacher un horcruxe ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Le sort a été jeté par une personne lumineuse, si j'en crois tes sensations. Un être puissant et lumineux. J'aurais pensé à Dumbledore, mais maintenant qu'il est mort, la barrière aurait dû disparaître. Il faut faire des recherches et retourner sur place. Je ne vois que ça. Tes amis ont-ils senti la barrière ? »

« Ils n'ont pas eu le temps. On a été attaqué dès notre arrivée. »

« Hum. »

Ils sombrèrent dans le silence, savourant leur alcool.

« J'ai bien réfléchi. » Déclara finalement Severus, « R.A.B. pourraient être les initiales de Regulus Black. Il est mort en défiant le Seigneur Noir. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Bien sûr. Nous avons trouvé un médaillon à Grimmault Place que nous ne pouvions pas ouvrir… Peut-être -»

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain, mais une vérification s'impose, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Fais attention. »

« Comme toujours. » Severus soupira. Il n'était pas certain qu'Harry comprenne les mots 'faire attention'.

Finalement Severus but sa dernière gorgée et décida, « Ne nous attardons pas plus longtemps sur ce sujet ce soir. Nous avons toute la journée de demain. Voyons ce que t'as appris ton ami Ron. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, mi-joyeux mi-moqueur, « Il m'a appris à tricher ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je vois ! »

« Mais je ne le ferai pas. Il m'a aussi appris quelques techniques fort intéressantes. »

« Et bien à vous l'honneur de commencer Monsieur Potter. »

« Je vous remercie Monsieur Snape. »

La partie fut plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire. Le Gryffondor avait fait quelques progrès, mais pas encore suffisamment pour vaincre le Serpentard. Encore une fois, Harry perdit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Une longue journée**

Les jours passèrent rapidement. La nouvelle année vint, ainsi que la reprise des cours avec Drago. Severus attendait Ginny. Il devait la mener le matin même auprès de Drago. Si tout se passait bien, il donnerait à la jeune fille un Portoloin qui la conduirait directement au Manoir des Snape, mais pour cette première leçon, il devait être là.

La jeune fille arriva à l'heure précise prévue par le Portoloin.

« Mlle Weasley ! »

« Professeur ! »

« Allons-y. Nous utiliserons la poudre de cheminette. Je suppose qu'un seul voyage par Portoloin vous suffit pour l'instant. »

Elle acquiesça.

Harry entra dans la salle. Il fit une bise à Ginny puis se tourna vers Severus. « Je vais passer la journée à Grimmault Place avec Remus, s'il est là. J'espère revenir avec le médaillon. »

Severus le regarda avec suspicion. « Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter Monsieur Potter. »

« Voyons Severus, tu sais bien que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien. » Lorsqu'il vit l'expression meurtrière sur le visage du maître des potions il ajouta avec un sourire. « Mais je te promets de ne rien faire de dangereux, ça te va ? »

Son expression ne changea pas lorsqu'il déclara, « Mlle Weasley, allons-y ! »

« Voyons Severus, ne sois pas fâché ! » Harry avait conservé son sourire.

Le maître des potions se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la cheminée, faisant fi du jeune homme. Ginny se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire contrit auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

Hpsshpss

Harry les suivit vers la cheminée et une fois seul, se prépara au départ. Il devait retrouver le médaillon à Grimmault place et voulait voir Remus. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de donner à son second parrain son cadeau de Noël. Il en profiterait donc.

Il prit une poignée de poudre et cria « Grimmault Place ! »

Il arriva dans une grande salle vide. Il se demanda où se trouvait Remus. Il sortit du salon et se retrouva devant le portrait fermé de Mme Black. Il jeta un des derniers sorts qu'il avait découvert pour décrocher le portrait et le rendre immobile. La personne à l'intérieur ne pourrait plus bouger.

Il monta ensuite l'escalier en bois brinquebalant qui menait à l'étage. Les marches criaient sous son poids, grinçant de douleur. Il monta un étage puis un deuxième. Il savait que les objets destinés à être jetés avaient été déposés dans une sorte de grenier, un grand débarras. Remus et des aurors devaient les inspecter, voir ceux qui pourraient leur être utiles et ceux considérés comme de magie noire et dont il fallait absolument se débarrasser.

Il ouvrit la grande armoire fourre-tout et trouva rapidement le lourd médaillon qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Il mit le précieux médaillon dans un mouchoir, sur lequel il jeta un sort de protection et le mit dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas y toucher sans son mentor. C'était lui le spécialiste.

Il redescendit lorsqu'il sentit une aura meurtrière. Apparemment Remus avait senti sa présence dans la maison et le prenait pour un voleur, ou pire, un mangemort.

Arrivé au premier, il se remit à marcher normalement. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, il appela « Remus ? Tonks ? »

Au niveau des escaliers, il vit le loup-garou. « Remus ! » Celui se retourna sur la défensive, mais se détendit rapidement quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Harry.

« Harry ! Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur. Je n'ai reconnu ni ton pas, ni ton odeur ! »

« Hum, je suis capable de masquer mon odeur ou de la modifier. Pour le pas, je suppose que j'ai appris à être un peu plus prudent. »

« Que fais-tu ici Harry ? Non pas que je ne veuille pas te voir, mais tu n'es pas venu par ici depuis bien longtemps. » Le meilleur ami de son père semblait se méfier de ses motifs.

« Eh bien, pour te dire la vérité, je suis venu pour deux raisons. La première est que je voulais te donner ton cadeau de Noël. La seconde est que je voulais te voir. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis… » Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, « la mort de Sirius. Je- je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

Remus répondit. « Tout va bien, je te remercie. L'Ordre est un peu désorganisé depuis la mort de Dumbledore, mais on s'en sort. Et toi Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire. « Ca va. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais ça va. Dis-moi, les mangemorts sont-ils actifs ces derniers temps ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Son deuxième parrain le regarda longuement avant de répondre. « Viens, descendons dans le salon. Nous serons mieux pour discuter. » Il le prit par les épaules en un geste paternel dont le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude, même si ces derniers temps, ses amis semblaient multiplier ce genre de gestes.

Il se laissa conduire en bas. Il voulut s'asseoir sur un fauteuil confortable, mais celui-ci se recula au moment où il allait s'asseoir puis voulut le mordre. Remus regarda la scène avec des yeux brillants d'amusement. Finalement, le jeune homme conjura une chaise.

« Saleté de maison, il faudrait tout refaire. Elle est hostile à notre présence, on ne peut rien y faire. » Grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Tu t'habitueras, tu verras. » Lui répondit Remus en s'asseyant à son tour. La chaise ne bougea pas.

« Comment fais-tu ? » Harry avait une expression dégoûtée sur le visage qui fit ricaner l'autre homme.

« Ca fait partie des choses qu'on apprend en vivant ici. » Il avait l'air fatigué. « C'est toi qui as enlevé le portrait ? J'ai essayé pendant des mois, Sirius aussi d'ailleurs, sans jamais y parvenir. »

« Ouais. J'ai trouvé un sort très utile dans un vieux grimoire. Si tu veux savoir, c'est _Ingstumbilus_ ! C'est très pratique. En fait, il mange la magie inhérente au tableau, le rendant ainsi muet, immobile et facile à décrocher. »

« J'imagine la tête qu'elle a dû faire en te voyant. »

« Tu parles, elle était endormie. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de crier. Je ne suis pas fou, je suis simplement un Gryffondor. »

Remus le dévisagea, comme s'il venait de se trahir par cette simple phrase. Severus déteignait-il tant sur lui que les signes étaient visibles de l'extérieur ? Il se reprit assez vite et lui demanda « Comment s'est passé ton Noël ? »

« Très bien. » Il sortit un papier de sa poche. « C'est l'acte de propriété de cette maison. Elle est à toi. Je suis déjà passé voir un notaire. Tout t'appartient. Et comme tu peux le voir, les frais de restauration sont couverts. Tu peux maintenant agir à ta guise. »

« Mais, c'est- Harry, je ne peux pas accepter. Elle est à toi. Sirius désirait qu'il en soit ainsi. » Son regard se voila.

« Non, » Dit Harry doucement. « Il voulait qu'elle appartienne à une personne qui en prenne soin et qui la redécore entièrement. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi sombre. Elle ressemble bien trop aux maisons hantées des films d'horreurs moldus. Les rideaux déchirés, l'escalier brinquebalant seraient suffisants pour faire fuir n'importe qui. Il y a encore du boulot. Pourtant je pense que toi et Tonks pourraient être heureux ici. »

Son ami rougit. « Merci. Je ferai de mon mieux pour la rendre habitable. Reviens ici régulièrement pour voir si les changements te plaisent. »

« D'accord. En revanche, si tu trouves des objets qui pourraient être liés à la magie noire, ne les touche pas et appelle-moi immédiatement. Je saurai quoi en faire. »

C'est avec des yeux tristes que Remus répondit, « Je pense en effet en trouver. Nous avons entassé au grenier les objets qui nous paraissaient maléfiques. Mais il semblerait que Kreatur en ait emporté. »

« Il me semble aussi. » Ne voulant pas parler de cet elfe de maison, Harry changea de sujet, « Quelles nouvelles du monde ? »

Remus regarda loin devant lui, comme si Harry n'était plus là et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de répondre. « Mauvaises, très mauvaises. Voldemort et ses sbires attaquent le monde moldu, le mettant à feu et à sang. Des mensonges sont racontés aux médias, instillant un climat de peur et de panique, si bien que la liberté individuelle est réduite au profit de la sécurité. Le Ministre moldu et celui de la magie sont d'accord sur ce point : mettre davantage de policiers et d'aurors dans les rues pour protéger la population, la surveiller afin de traquer d'éventuels mangemorts.

« Le couvre-feu a été instauré et les gens ont peur de sortir la nuit. Enfermés chez eux, un climat de tension se crée. Sortir en ville, faire ses courses, prendre le bus qu'il soit magique ou non est difficile. Les gens ont peur. Regarde-les Harry, regarde leur visage dans la rue, ils regardent par terre, essayant de faire croire qu'ils sont invisibles… Ils craignent autant les policiers et les Aurors que les mangemorts… Nous sommes dans un climat de répression. On ne sait plus à qui faire confiance.

« Hier encore, des personnes ont été interpellées parce qu'elles avaient osé regarder des Aurors dans les yeux ou parce qu'elles étaient habillées en noir, rappelant les costumes des mangemorts. »

« Mais le Ministre doit certainement se rendre compte que ses aurors n'inspirent que la peur et que ce qu'il fait n'est pas juste. » Harry était inquiet.

« Non, il ne se rend compte de rien. Il pense faire ce qui est bien pour la sécurité de tous. Le problème est que les aurors ont certainement été infiltrés par des mangemorts. Sinon, comment expliquer cette vague de violence ? Comment expliquer que des aurors attaquent des innocents ? Des dizaines de magasins ont fermé leur porte à Pré-au-Lard par peur des représailles. Ils ont quitté la Grande Bretagne pour des cieux meilleurs, préférant quitter la terre de leurs ancêtres plutôt que de faire face au courroux du Ministère ou de Voldemort. »

« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Les gens ne comprennent-ils donc pas qu'il faut être tolérant et se serrer les coudes. C'est la seule manière de s'en sortir. »

Remus secoua la tête et regarda son jeune ami d'un air désolé. « Non Harry, tu te trompes. Dans des périodes telles que celles-ci, on ne sait plus à qui se fier. Ton meilleur ami peut être du côté du mal sans que tu t'en doutes. La confiance peut te faire tuer. »

« Oui, mais si tu fais confiance à ton ami, que tu acceptes ses choix même si tu sais qu'ils sont mauvais, il a une chance de revenir dans le droit chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Je crois que ton raisonnement est simpliste mais pas entièrement faux. Tu as raison dans le sens que la résistance doit se faire. Les gens doivent se regrouper pour affronter le danger, mais sans Dumbledore pour les soutenir, sans toi pour les rassurer, ce n'est pas simple. »

« Je comprends…ils ont besoin d'une figure de proue à exhiber pour se rassurer. Ils doivent savoir qu'on se battra pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur train-train quotidien, rentrer chez eux, s'occuper de leurs enfants, vivre… et moi je dois me battre, sachant que je risque de ne jamais connaître cela. Compter sur une personne pour faire le sale boulot est vraiment égoïste. Aucun d'eux ne se tiendra à mes côtés lorsque j'affronterai Voldemort, aucun d'eux ne pense à ce que je ressens à l'idée de tuer, ni à la peur qui me tord le ventre à l'idée de voir ce monstre…Mais je dois être là pour eux, parce que bébé, je les ai sauvés une première fois. »

Remus voulut poser une main sur le bras de Harry, mais celui-ci se dégagea rapidement et dit en serrant les dents. « Je le ferai, Remus. Je ferai une apparition devant les journalistes demain pour les rassurer… Mais une fois que ce sera fini, je ne veux plus entendre parler de héros. Je refuse qu'un seul d'entre eux vienne me voir pour me demander un autographe. Ce sont des lâches. »

« Non Harry. Ce sont des hommes. De simples hommes doués de magie. Tu ne peux pas leur reprocher de chercher un héros. Comme toi, ils sont seuls face à un monstre, mais eux savent qu'ils n'ont pas la force de le vaincre et de sauver leur famille. C'est ce qui nous différencie. Harry, je sais que je peux vaincre des mangemorts, mais contre Voldemort, je suis un insecte. Un coup de pied et je ne suis plus rien. » La fin de sa phrase fut prononcée dans un murmure.

« Je sais, je sais ! » Ragea-t-il, « mais c'est si difficile. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le battre et savoir que tant de personnes comptent sur moi… »

« Tu redonnes de l'espoir à ceux qui en sont dépourvus Harry. Tu es un point lumineux au milieu de l'obscurité. Tu nous donnes la force de nous battre. Sans toi, se battre n'aurait aucun sens. Surtout depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Merci Remus. » Il décida de changer de sujet, « Alors comment se porte Tonks ? » Harry sourit malicieusement et son ami reprit une jolie rougeur qui contrastait avec ses cheveux jaune délavé.

Hpsshpss

Ginny et Severus venaient d'arriver au manoir des Snape et attendaient Drago.

« C'est votre maison familiale, professeur ? Elle est très belle. »

« Ne posez pas de questions aussi futiles Miss Weasley. Surtout si vous connaissez la réponse. Comme M. Malfoy, vous ne serez acceptée ici qu'à certaines heures et sous certaines conditions alors n'essayiez pas de venir sans y avoir été invitée. »

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et elle préféra ne pas répondre. La peine lui fut par ailleurs épargnée par l'arrivée d'un grand blond. Drago avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Il avait toujours l'air aussi sûr de lui et aussi arrogant. Il salua son professeur en entrant, faisant fi de la jeune fille, elle décida donc de répondre.

« Drago ! » Dit-elle froidement.

« Wesel ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Je vous prie de traiter avec respect votre nouveau professeur. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, dites-le-nous immédiatement et nous partirons. Ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire perdre notre temps ! »

Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir. « Pardon, je -»

« Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que vous devez vous excuser, mais auprès de Mlle Weasley. »

« S'il vous plaît professeur Snape, appelez-moi Ginny, toi aussi Drago. Ce sera plus facile pour moi. »

Severus acquiesça simplement de la tête, l'air toujours sévère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Drago regarda longuement son professeur dans les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et dit, « Bien Ginny, excuse-moi pour cette impolitesse. Cela ne se reproduira plus. ¨Par quoi commençons-nous ce matin ? »

« Nous allons déjà essayer de guérir de simples bleus à l'aide d'un sort, puis nous verrons si tu peux guérir une plaie. Je pense que tu sais faire les potions contre la migraine, la nausée, ce genre de choses ? »

Il acquiesça. Le professeur Snape décida de rester afin de les observer. Il conjura une petite table et une chaise, se fit un café et lut son journal.

Voir cela énerva Drago qui préféra ne rien dire.

« Nous verrons aussi comment reconnaître les symptômes, comment les soigner. Dans les prochaines séances nous verrons comment réparer les os brisés… Euh, est-ce que ça te dérange si l'on fait des expériences sur nous ? »

Drago eut un air horrifié, « Comment ça sur nous ? »

Severus sourit légèrement.

« Oui. Ce sera plus facile si je me blesse et que tu essaies de me guérir. Ainsi tu sauras directement comment le corps humain réagit. Ceci dit, si me toucher te répugne, nous pouvons le faire avec des araignées ou d'autres animaux, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de te toucher ou de voir du sang Weasley ! Je suis un Malfoy et en tant que tel, -»

La jeune fille le regarda avec colère. « Ginny, je m'appelle Ginny et si tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose, tu dois être sincère avec moi. Si ça peut te rassurer, la première fois que j'ai vu un homme battu à mort, saignant tellement que l'on ne voyait plus les plaies, j'ai été malade. »

« Je ne serai pas malade ! Je ne suis pas une femmelette moi ! »

« Très bien très bien, n'en parlons plus ! »

« Alors quel est le premier sort ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. » Grogna Drago.

Ginny soupira, la matinée allait être longue.

Hpsshpss

« Mlle Weasley ? »

« C'est Ginny professeur. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. Si elle devait avoir des cours aussi exaspérant que celui-ci tous les matins, elle risquait d'avoir des difficultés à suivre ses propres cours avec Mme Pomfresh l'après-midi.

« Voilà un Portoloin. Vous devrez faire un petit détour avant de rentrer chez vous, ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« Non professeur. Je préfère. » Elle prit le Portoloin. « Drago, à demain. »

« Ginny ? » Il hésitait. Elle se retourna.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Elle ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait et ça se voyait sur son visage.

« Pourquoi m'apprendre à guérir ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à être- 'gentille' avec moi alors que je suis exécrable et que je cherche à t'insulter tout le temps ? »

Elle sourit et regarda rapidement Severus avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur Drago et répondre, « Quand on s'occupe de malades, il n'y a pas de camp. Il n'y a pas de bien, il n'y a pas de mal, il y a juste des gens qui souffrent et qui méritent de vivre, quel que soit ce qu'ils ont fait. S'ils ont tué ou torturé, alors ils ont le droit a une deuxième chance. S'ils ont cherché à faire le bien, ils ont toutes les raisons de vivre pour pouvoir faire davantage de bien.

Et si je suis 'gentille' avec toi, c'est parce que je pense que tu n'es pas le petit imbécile arrogant que tu veux que l'on voit en toi. Je pense que tu es beaucoup plus profond. Tu cherches à cacher ce que tu ressens. Ta douleur, ton chagrin comme ta gentillesse. Et ne cherche pas à le nier. Tu verras, lorsqu'on commence à avoir une certaine expérience, on arrive à voir le cœur de son patient. Et je peux dire que le tien est loin d'être noir Drago. Au contraire. Tu as un cœur que tu refuses de montrer. »

« Comme tu peux être naïve -» Commença-t-il sur un ton méprisant, mais il fut interrompu par Ginny, « Je ne suis pas naïve. Je suis réaliste au contraire. Et je vois ton cœur. Alors tais-toi et cesse de te comporter comme un rustre. » Le Portoloin se mit à briller, elle allait partir. « A demain Drago, professeur. »

« Ouais, à demain. » Le jeune homme sursauta. Il avait oublié la présence de Severus.

« Drago désirez-vous rester avec moi pour déjeuner ou préférez-vous rentrer chez vous ? » Lui demanda Severus, toujours assis sur sa chaise.

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? » Décidément le jeune homme était d'humeur grognon.

« Oui, vous avez le choix. Soit vous restez avec moi pour déjeuner et discuter si vous le souhaitez, soit vous rentrez chez vous. La seule chose que je vous demande est de ne pas parler de ces séances à votre père. Le Maître est au courant et désire que cela reste entre nous. »

Le blond acquiesça, « Dans ce cas, je préfère rester ici. Pourrons-nous commencer l'entraînement un peu plus tôt ? J'ai l'impression de m'être rouillé pendant les vacances. J'ai essayé de faire mes exercices tous les jours comme vous me l'aviez demandé mais avec mon père sur mes talons toute la journée il était difficile de m'entraîner. Il voulait absolument savoir ce que vous m'aviez appris. » Il avait l'air de reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Oui, » Répondit calmement Severus, « Lucius a toujours été bien trop curieux. Vous êtes suffisamment grand maintenant pour savoir ce que vous avez à faire. Votre père vous considère encore comme un enfant alors que vous êtes presque un homme. »

La réflexion eut l'effet désiré. Drago se redressa inconsciemment pour prouver la véracité de ses paroles. « C'est vrai, je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai été suffisamment grand pour prendre la décision de devenir un mangemort et prendre la place de mon père l'année dernière, il est grand temps qu'il se rende compte que je suis un adulte. »

« Ca Drago, c'est un mauvais exemple. La décision que vous avez prise était idiote. Basée uniquement sur votre fierté. » La voix de Severus claqua dans l'air. « Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit un choix pris avec responsabilité, au contraire. En revanche, accepter l'aide de Ginny Weasley est une décision d'adulte. Vous avez de vous-même décidé de mettre vos rivalités de côté. Ca, c'est un choix mûr. »

« Mais- Vous condamnez ma décision de devenir un mangemort ? » Drago se recula.

« Non, pas du tout. Je regrette que vous n'ayez pas réfléchi à tout ce qu'impliquait devenir mangemort. Je pense que vous avez un avenir brillant et qu'il serait dommage de laisser un homme le contrôler. »

« Vous- Notre maître ne contrôlera jamais ma vie. » Ragea Drago.

« Bien au contraire. Une fois à son service, vous n'avez d'autre choix que de vous plier à ses ordres. Si vous êtes parmi ses favoris, vous avez plus de liberté, mais ses sous-fifres sont destinés à mourir pour lui. Mais il faut en être fier !»

Drago pâlit considérablement. Severus avait fait mouche. Il sourit intérieurement, sachant qu'une première pierre venait d'être posée.

« Que pensez-vous de Mlle Weasley, Drago ? » Demanda-t-il curieux de connaître la réponse.

« Elle est moins bête que Ronnie » Dit-il avec dégoût. « C'est un bon professeur. Elle est patiente et ne porte pas de jugement. Elle est là pour aider à sauver des vies, quelles que soient nos opinions. Je trouve ça bien. » Il était redevenu sérieux. « On pourra peut-être s'entendre. Comment avez-vous réussi à la convaincre ? »

Severus sourit malicieusement. « J'ai pris l'apparence de Potter pour pouvoir lui parler et je lui ai demandé de vous enseigner la magie de guérison. Au début, elle a été réticente, très réticente, si bien que j'ai été obligé de me dévoiler. Elle a pris peur, mais quand elle a compris que je ne lui voulais pas de mal, et que je voulais seulement la survie de ceux de mon groupe, elle a été d'accord. Elle vous connaissait et ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait que vous puissiez tuer d'autres personnes. Elle a demandé beaucoup de précautions mais au final, elle est là, elle me fait confiance et vous fait confiance. C'est le principal. »

« Mais pourquoi vous fait-elle confiance ? Après tout vous avez tué le vieux fou ? »

Severus serra les dents. « Elle pense que personne n'est totalement méchant et elle veut me donner ma chance je pense. »

« Elle a des nouvelles de Potter ? On dirait qu'il a disparu du monde sorcier depuis la fin des cours ? » Demanda Drago sans aucune arrière pensée.

Severus sourit intérieurement et répondit : « Je crains que vous ne deviez lui poser cette question vous-même. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me répondre si jamais je le lui demandais. »

Drago acquiesça et ils se turent, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Severus brisa finalement le silence : « Allez venez, il est temps de déjeuner, surtout si vous voulez commencer l'entraînement de bonne heure. »

Hpsshpss

Ginny arriva au Refuge. Elle voulait voir Harry et elle était sûre que le jeune homme l'attendait. Il l'attendait effectivement, assis derrière la table de son salon et buvant une tasse de café. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendue, il avait levé les yeux vers elle et lui avait fait signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et se servit une tasse de café comme son compagnon. Elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps. Elle savait que sa mère était au courant et ne l'attendrait pas avant au moins 12h30, mais elle refusait de la laisser s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

« Alors comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Drago, Gin ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme aux yeux d'un vert étrangement brillant.

« Harry ! » Répondit-elle outrée en le frappant gentiment. « C'est de Malfoy dont tu me parles. Le jour où nous sortirons ensemble les poules auront des dents. »

Une lueur énigmatique dans les yeux, il ne releva pas. « Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Il n'a pas été trop insupportable ? Il ne t'a pas trop insultée ? »

« Non, en fait il a même été courtois une fois les présentations faites. Je pense qu'il est perdu. Il ne sait pas à qui faire confiance. Je me mets à sa place, dans sa famille, hésiter n'est pas permis. On attend de lui qu'il soit un bon mangemort. Ce ne doit pas être facile. »

« Ginny ! Aide-le à faire le bon choix. Je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui en es capable. Tu peux lui apprendre beaucoup. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et avec toi, il peut voir tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. Une personne qui l'écoute, à qui il puisse se confier, une personne qui ne dise lui passe pas tous ses caprices comme le font ses parents. Je pense qu'avec toi, il peut atteindre un certain équilibre. » Lui dit-il sérieusement en buvant son café comme si de rien n'était.

« Quand je t'écoute, j'ai l'impression que grâce à moi il s'est trouvé une petite femme. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis, Harry. Je suis son professeur ! Voire son amie. Mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin. »

« Je ne te demande que d'être son amie, Gin. Mais regarde les personnes qui l'accompagnaient à Poudlard : Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Avec cette belle brochette, je pense qu'il a souvent dû se sentir seul. Toi, tu pourras devenir une véritable amie. D'ailleurs tu sais bien que tout le monde t'adore. » Il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil.

« Pas tout le monde. » Elle le regarda tristement. Ce fut fugitif, mais Harry le vit. Elle poursuivit sur un ton plus enjoué, « Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça ! Ce matin, toi et le professeur Snape ! Tu te moquais délibérément de lui et il n'a absolument rien dit. »

« Non, tu exagères. Je ne me suis pas _moqué_ de lui. Je plaisantais et il le savait. Je sais qu'il est inquiet quand je sors. Mais il ne peut pas me couver indéfiniment. Il m'a entraîné pour une raison et il me faut maintenant sortir et affronter le monde extérieur. Il ne sera pas toujours là pour m'aider. »

« C'est étrange de vous voir ainsi. A parler et à plaisanter gentiment. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. »

« Tu veux la vérité ? Moi non plus. » Il éclata de rire avant de reprendre un visage grave, « Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sans lui je serais perdu. Même quand il n'est pas là, je peux entendre les conseils qu'il me donnerait. J'en suis même venu à aimer nos soirées dans le petit salon, à jouer aux échecs et à discuter. J'apprécie même ses petits commentaires sarcastiques et ses piques méchamment lancées. Quand tu les écoutes attentivement, tu remarques qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de caché : un compliment masqué, une dérision, une insulte envers quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, Severus est très drôle. »

En parlant, ses yeux étaient devenus lointains et il souriait gentiment. Ginny ne l'avait pas vu sourire de cette façon presque innocente depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement. « Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé un ami aussi cher. » Son ton était un peu grinçant. Elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait définitivement perdu Harry. Elle pensait le savoir, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore accepté. « Il faut que je parte. Maman va s'inquiéter. »

Il acquiesça. « Repasse par ici quand tu veux. Si tu veux parler de Drago ou d'autres choses, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Et pour les autres moments, il y a toujours ce miroir. »

« Merci Harry ! Au fait, je sais que je t'ai remercié pour tes cadeaux de Noël. » Le jeune homme rougit d'embarras se souvenant de la manière dont la jeune fille s'était jetée à son cou. « Mais je n'ai pas vu Ron le faire. Pourtant son cadeau était vraiment très beau. »

Il la regarda longuement avant de répondre, « Il m'a contacté par miroir un soir où il était seul. Il ne voulait pas des actions, il ne voulait pas que j'ai pitié de lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Je me suis simplement dit qu'il pourrait devenir vendeur de balai ou concepteur. Il a toujours adoré le Quidditch. Après moult discussions, il a fini par accepter. Ce fut difficile. Il est vraiment têtu. »

« Quel est l'argument que tu lui as donné pour le faire accepter ? »

« Je lui ai simplement dit qu'après la guerre, il pourrait vivre tranquillement avec Hermione et qu'il serait bien plus heureux en sachant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne risquait leur vie en étant Aurors. Ca l'a fait réfléchir. Au final, il a dit qu'un jour il trouverait un moyen de me rembourser. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux juste que mes deux meilleurs amis soient heureux. Et toi aussi. »

Elle mit les mains sur les hanches, « Harry, tu es bien trop généreux. » Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et activa le Portoloin pour rentrer chez elle.

hpsshpss

Se retrouvant seul cet après-midi là, Harry décida d'aller jeter un œil à la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin d'un livre un peu spécial. Il ne pensait pas le trouver dans la section de magie blanche, qu'il avait déjà bien fouillée et lue.

« Ernest, dites-moi, vous m'avez bien dit que le miroir permettait aussi d'accéder à la section de magie noire n'est-ce pas ? »

Le petit homme rajusta ses lunettes. « Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Vous avez certainement remarqué les nombreux miroirs que contient cette demeure ? » Harry acquiesça, « Eh bien, chacun a une fonction particulière. Je sais que certains peuvent avoir une incidence sur le temps, d'autres sur le lieu dans lequel vous vous trouvez. Ceux des salles de bains vous donnent un avis sur votre apparence, bien sûr, mais d'autres parlent, parfois pour vous donner des leçons, parfois pour vous faire la morale. Vous avez découvert une salle de dessin, je crois ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y mettre les pieds, mais c'est vrai. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas dessiner, elle ne m'intéresse donc que très peu. »

« C'est là où vous vous trompez jeune homme. Si cette pièce s'est ouverte à vous, c'est parce que vous la vouliez et que vous avez un don particulier. Le miroir vous apprendra. »

« Bah, on verra bien. Suffisamment parlé des autres miroirs. Je mets la main sur celui-ci, je pense à ce que je désire et il me conduira de l'autre côté, c'est ça ? »

« En théorie. Cependant, je pense que vous devriez attendre votre mentor. Il ne sera pas ravi que vous fassiez cela sans lui. » Il brossait maintenant sa moustache avec nervosité.

Harry fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Ne lui dites rien et il ne sera pas au courant. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. Il posa sa main sur le miroir en pensant à ce qu'il voulait. La vitre devint translucide, un froid glacial le traversa et il fut aspiré à l'intérieur.

Tout était noir, sombre et l'air était frais. On aurait dit que des personnes encapuchonnées se baladaient devant lui. D'après ce qu'il voyait, la pièce était lugubre. A peine éclairés, les rayonnages craquaient sous le poids des livres. Dans certaines sections, on voyait des lueurs blafardes, des cris à glacer le sang s'échappaient ici et là.

Il vit un de ces visages encapuchonnés, ses yeux étaient rouges et son teint était si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de la grande faucheuse, la mort elle-même. De part et d'autre, il voyait des fantômes parcourir la grande salle, la très grande salle.

…

Tout à coup, tout disparut, la salle devint lumineuse. Les rayonnages qui paraissaient à peine supporter le poids des livres quelques secondes auparavant étaient maintenant en bois clair, comme s'ils étaient neufs.

La salle ressemblait à celle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir. Rien n'en faisait un lieu de magie noire. Il s'assit à l'une des tables et, l'espace d'une seconde, il crut se retrouver dans la salle sombre. La chaise craqua comme si les ans l'avaient usée alors qu'elle paraissait neuve. La table, elle, était vieillie par rapport au reste, comme si elle était là bien avant le reste des meubles.

Il prit une plume et marqua dans le petit cahier ce qu'il cherchait : un livre sur les marques ou cicatrices causées par la magie noire, les horcruxes, les objets magiques puissants, la purification.

Plusieurs livres atterrirent devant lui, mais un attira particulièrement son attention : un pavé dont la couverture était d'un épais cuir noir et les pages en parchemin jauni remplis par une écriture manuscrite cursive. Les lettres n'étaient pas faciles à distinguer, mais l'auteur semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. Son titre, _Les Puissants artefacts de la magie noire, ruse et enchantements_, n'était pas à proprement parler un livre de magie noire. Au contraire, l'auteur semblait montrer comment s'en défendre.

Au fil des pages, il démontrait que la magie noire était bien plus faible que la blanche. L'art de la magie blanche s'était perdue génération après génération et l'auteur, ayant vécu au cours du XVIIeme siècle, dans les années 1620, cherchait à consigner ce qu'il avait appris pour que son savoir ne soit pas perdu, recopiant de vieux grimoires qui n'avaient pas été détruits au cours du Moyen Age, qui fut une période prospère pour les sorciers ténébreux.

Harry apprit que la célèbre discorde entre les Fondateurs de Poudlard avait perduré pendant tout le Moyen Age et que des groupuscules s'étaient créés partout dans le pays. Les sorciers n'envoyaient plus leurs enfants à Poudlard, mais auprès de ces enfants du serpent.

Cinq siècles après sa mort, les partisans de Salazar Serpentard continuaient à se réunir, prônant la magie noire, haïssant les moldus qui détruisaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient les artefacts qu'ils soupçonnaient dangereux.

Les sorciers refusaient de se cacher, créant un climat de peur et de terreur. Devenant Seigneurs de petites bourgades, ils enseignaient à leurs enfants la haine des moldus, la magie asservissante, les sorts interdits. Rien ne les arrêtait. Ils étaient puissants et le montraient. Seuls les sorciers avaient le droit d'apprendre à lire et à écrire, seuls les sorciers recevaient un tutorat, seuls les sorciers connaissaient la magie.

Poudlard était déserté. Une minorité d'élèves venaient suivre les cours, la plupart d'origine moldue. Les professeurs ne pouvaient plus que leur enseigner les bases, essayant de leur inculquer la vraie nature de la magie blanche.

Les livres laissés par les sorciers de la lumière, par les élites d'une génération, furent brûlés par les petits Seigneurs, qui les jugeaient obscènes et infondés. Très peu d'ouvrages survécurent à cette période et l'art de la magie blanche se perdit petit à petit.

L'histoire étant telle que nous la connaissons, les sorciers cherchant toujours plus de pouvoir, s'affrontèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une poignée, se croyant invincibles. Certaines lignées s'éteignirent parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants ou parce que l'art de la guérison avait disparu et que les enfants mourraient en bas âge.

Seule une élite avait encore cette connaissance. Cette élite, issue de Poudlard, était puissante mais tyrannisée. Se réunissant en guilde, le maître apprenait à son apprenti l'art de la magie, préférant se cacher que d'avoir à faire aux Seigneurs malfaisants.

Il fallut attendre les XIVème et XVème siècles et la Renaissance pour voir refleurir l'art de la magie blanche, pour que Poudlard retrouve son rayonnement d'antan et que les seigneurs abandonnent leur château ou du moins une partie de leurs terres. Ceux qui se considéraient comme de sang pur refusèrent d'abandonner la magie noire, la transmettant à leurs enfants de génération en génération.

La magie noire ne fut pas oubliée.

L'auteur décrivait avec précision certaines formules considérées aujourd'hui comme ténébreuses et qui à son époque, n'étaient que de la magie du cœur. Seulement le cœur peut-être lumineux ou ténébreux et ça, l'auteur l'avait compris.

Harry parcourut le livre, page après page, se passionnant par ce qu'il apprenait, par l'histoire ainsi que par les formules.

Au milieu du livre, il s'arrêta net. Un objet était dessiné. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon épais au centre duquel était gravé le sigle de Serpentard. Il sortit lentement l'objet de sa poche et le regarda. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre, les comparant, les analysant : c'était les mêmes. Considéré comme l'un des artefacts les plus puissants du moment, le médaillon contenait des sortilèges de protection. Placé au cœur d'une cité, il devait empêcher les esprits du mal d'entrer. Porté par un 'chevalier', il était censé le protéger et repousser la magie noire. Donné à la personne aimée, il devait protéger, allant jusqu'à apporter la mort au possesseur. Le don était sacré. C'était la promesse d'un amour éternel.

Il tourna la page et tomba sur l'épée de Gryffondor. Comme le médaillon, elle était censée aider la paix à triompher. Animée de pouvoirs étranges, elle était l'arme du 'chevalier de la lumière'.

De plus en plus surpris, il continua à tourner les pages. La coupe de Poufsouffle était là également. Elle se remplissait indéfiniment, apportant courage, réconfortant l'âme fatiguée et montrant au buveur le Bien qu'il pourrait apporter autour de lui. Elle avait le pouvoir d'apporter la guérison à l'âme malade ou au corps fatigué. Longtemps laissée aux moldus, ils la considéraient comme miraculeuse.

Les objets les plus puissants étaient ceux confectionnés par les fondateurs ou les objets auxquels ils attachaient une certaine importance et auxquels ils avaient donné un pouvoir propre. Les fondateurs avaient été des sorciers puissants.

Plusieurs autres objets suivirent : des miroirs magiques tels que le miroir du rised ou d'autres permettant de remonter le temps ou de voir le futur, des statues pleurant pour apporter la nouvelle d'une guerre imminente ou l'arrivée d'un mal puissant, des bracelets semblables à celui qu'il portait…

Il sourit en voyant le dernier : une boite à musique capable de remonter le moral de celui qui écoutait, apportant réconfort à l'esprit et au corps. La fatigue diminuait et la personne était alors capable de se souvenir des meilleurs moments de sa vie, retrouvant ainsi le courage de continuer sa quête.

Tous ces objets avaient un même but : aider le défenseur du Bien, celui qu'ils appelaient le 'chevalier' à combattre l'arrivée d'un mal puissant.

Mais alors comment le médaillon avait-il pu servir de réceptacle à un morceau d'âme aussi noire ?

Il regarda l'heure : il était déjà tard. Il devait retourner au Refuge. Il ne voulait pas que Severus s'inquiète pour rien.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait emprunter le livre. Pour plus de sûreté, il écrivit sur le catalogue : emprunt d'un mois.

Il posa sa main sur le miroir et disparut.

Revenu de l'autre côté, il reprit sa lecture, cherchant un moyen de débarrasser l'artefact de ce morceau intrusif et de libérer l'âme de la corruption qui l'habite. D'après le livre, aucune âme n'est mauvaise en soit. Une âme affaiblie par un environnement hostile, peut petit à petit se gonfler d'énergie négative telle que la colère, la tristesse ou le désespoir. La recherche d'amour, si elle s'avère nulle peut conduire à la haine et à l'intolérance. L'âme corrompue s'en prend alors aux autres, cherchant à leur faire subir ce qu'elle a souffert.

Il trouva enfin la page qu'il cherchait, ' Severus, j'ai trouvé le moyen de purifier le médaillon sans le détruire.'

La réponse fut lointaine. 'J'arrive, ne fais rien sans moi !'

'Entendu !'

Il mit un marque-page et feuilleta le reste du livre.

Il chercha ensuite un moyen de supprimer le lien existant entre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Supprimer une marque faite délibérément en signe de soumission.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait à la fin du livre. Il était apparemment possible de s'en débarrasser. Au départ, ce genre de signe était gravé dans la chair afin de marquer les chevaliers d'un même clan. Les porteurs de la marque pouvaient ainsi converser entre eux, faire passer des informations rapidement, demander des soins… Il n'y avait rien de négatif. S'en libérer était simple : il suffisait au porteur de souhaiter se libérer du lien. Il jetait dessus une sorte de sort curatif, refermant les connections existantes entre les différents porteurs.

Il en avait déjà discuté avec Severus et savait que son mentor refuserait qu'on lui enlève la marque- pour l'instant. Il fit une copie du texte pour l'avoir à portéé de main. Il arriverait un jour où Severus devrait en être libéré et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il feuilleta à nouveau le livre pour trouver les objets magiques. Il ne pensait pas que tant d'artefacts médiévaux pouvaient encore exister de nos jours. Et encore, l'auteur précisait que sa liste n'était pas exhaustive. Il avait simplement répertorié les objets les plus rares et les plus puissants. Les indestructibles, ou presque. Ceux qui, aux mains d'un ennemi sachant s'en servir, pourraient faire des ravages dans le monde entier, apportant destruction et chaos sur son passage.

Heureusement, Voldemort n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'il le croyait puisqu'il n'avait pas découvert la puissance des objets dont il s'est servi pour déposer des morceaux de son âme, ayant simplement essayé de les corrompre parce qu'ils avaient appartenu aux fondateurs.

Lorsque Severus arriva, Harry était encore en train d'étudier les artefacts, cherchant le dernier, celui que Dumbledore n'avait pas su nommer.

« Harry, qu'as-tu trouvé ? » L'homme brun semblait fatigué.

Sans rien dire, le jeune homme poussa le livre vers lui à la page des horccruxes. « Ca a l'air simple. Bien plus simple que ce que j'ai dû faire pour la bague ! » Murmura Severus après avoir lu l'article.

« Et plus facile à mettre en œuvre que ce que j'ai fait avec le journal de Tom ! » Ajouta le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard relut l'article attentivement puis feuilleta le livre. Il tomba rapidement sur les artefacts. Lui aussi reconnut plusieurs objets dont la bague de Dumbledore. Il parcourut les articles et tomba sur la magie du cœur, magie qui régissait les bracelets, mais aussi le pendentif de sa mère…

Il se plongerait dedans plus tard. « Harry, où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? » Il fronçait les sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis allé faire un tour du côté de la section interdite. »

Severus fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, « Gryffondor idiot, t'es-tu dit qu'il était peut-être ensorcelé ? »

Il le dévisagea, « Voyons Severus, pourquoi serait-il ensorcelé ? »

« Parce qu'il vient de la section interdite. On ne range pas ce genre de livre dans ces rayonnages par hasard. »

« Je crois qu'il a été placé là pour survivre au temps. D'après ce que j'ai lu, l'auteur a eu peur de voir les sortilèges de magie blanche disparaître petit à petit. Et il n'a pas eu totalement tort. La plupart des sorts considérés comme ténébreux sont en fait issu de la magie blanche. Regarde toutes ces potions considérées malfaisantes alors que leur efficacité est avérée. Même la magie curative n'est plus utilisée comme elle devrait l'être. »

Loin d'être convaincu, Severus lança plusieurs sort sur le malheureux livre qui n'était pas ensorcelé. « Je te l'avais dit. » Son mentor ne répondit pas, le regardant simplement avec des yeux noirs.

« Allons-nous fabriquer cette potion ? »

Le maître des potions acquiesça, regardant une nouvelle fois la formule. « C'est vraiment très simple. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à une telle formule ! » Dit-il doucement.

« N'est-il pas difficile d'être simple ? »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « J'ignorais que vous pouviez faire preuve de sagesse, M. Potter. Encore une fois vous me surprenez. »

Hpsshpss

La potion contenait des poils et de la poudre de licorne, du sel, du romarin, un lys, de la lavande, du romarin, du basilic, du thym, du fenouil, de l'hysope, de la menthe et de la verveine… des choses toutes simples que les moldus superstitieux utilisent encore de nos jours pour se protéger des esprits malfaisants. Peut-être devraient-ils regarder de plus près certaines rituels moldus.

Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, Harry lui demanda doucement, « Severus, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de la violence qui s'abat en ce moment dans les rues ? »

Son mentor ne le regarda pas. « C'est Remus qui t'en a parlé ? »

« Hum hum. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Je voulais savoir. »

« Est-ce que ça t'aurait aidé de savoir que Voldemort s'en prend à des innocents pendant que toi tu t'entraînes ? » Il leva légèrement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Harry.

« Oui ! Non ! J'aurais essayé de faire quelque chose. »

« Que ressens-tu maintenant Harry ? » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix calme.

« Ce que je ressens ? De l'impuissance. De la peur, une impression d'urgence -»

« -De la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu les aider ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement. « Oui, de la culpabilité. Je suis enfermé à l'abri et eux sont dehors à se faire tuer alors qu'_il _cherche à _me_ tuer. De la frustration d'être ici et non pas dehors avec eux. »

« Et ça t'aurait apporté quoi, Harry d'aller là dehors et de te battre avec eux ? Tu te serais fait tuer alors que tu n'étais pas prêt ! Tu avais besoin de t'entraîner et je savais que si je te parlais de ce que le Seigneur Noir faisait tu te serais précipité et tu te serais fait tuer. »

« Mais maintenant -»

« Maintenant tu dois trouver les horcruxes et les détruire. Tant que ce ne sera pas fait, penser à _le_ vaincre ne sera pas une option. Aujourd'hui, nous en avons trois en moins, presque quatre si on compte Nagini. Il ne nous reste que deux objets à trouver. Agir trop tôt nous conduirait à notre perte. Réfléchis Harry, ne laisse pas ta peur ou ta culpabilité prendre le dessus. Ta mort ne serait pas une issue à cette guerre. »

Harry le regarda un long moment, « Je sais, tu as raison, mais c'est si difficile de rester ici sans rien faire. Toi, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, vous faites tous quelque chose dans cette guerre, mais moi je reste là à attendre. »

Severus leva les yeux vers Harry. « Ca y est, c'est terminé ! Que dit le grimoire ? »

« De mettre la potion dans une boite en verre d'ajouter ensuite l'artefact puis de la refermer et de jeter le sort _Putréide Purificaum_. La boite devrait s'entourer d'un halo rouge ou noir et changer de couleur jusqu'à disparaître complètement, montrant ainsi que l'artefact a repris son énergie et sa puissance d'origine. »

Le maître des potions s'exécuta. Il jeta le sort sur la boite en verre qui s'entoura d'un halo rouge sang. L'artefact devenait horcruxe après un meurtre, il était donc normal que le halo soit rouge, comme le sang de la victime sacrifiée.

« Viens, rangeons ça dans la bibliothèque du petit salon. L'avoir sous la main ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Il regarda Harry et reprit la conversation de tout à l'heure comme s'il ne s'était pas interrompu. « Tu ne peux pas tout faire Harry. T'entraîner, chercher les horcruxes, conduire tes amis dans la voie qu'ils doivent suivre, protéger le monde. Tu as des priorités. Tu es ici pour chercher des solutions. Ton travail est plus important que le mien qui est d'entraîner un potentiel mangemort ou de Mlle Weasley qui fait de même. Nous avons tous un chemin que nous devons suivre et il est différent d'un individu à un autre. Ne te laisse pas abattre aussi facilement Harry. »

Severus continua à avancer, mais le jeune homme s'arrêta et le regarda longuement comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il décida finalement de passer à un autre sujet. Son mentor avait eu une journée difficile, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Elle s'est passée. »

« Je vois. »

Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. La journée avait été longue pour tous les deux. Dans le petit salon ce soir-là, l'un comme l'autre vaqua en silence à ses occupations.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : le dilemme de Severus 

Voldemort regardait Severus de ses yeux rouge sang et le dévisageait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années : « Severus, m'es-tu fidèle ? »

L'espion se raidit inconsciemment. « Bien sûr mon Seigneur. Je sais que votre puissance est incomparable et qu'un jour vous serez le maître du monde et détruirez les sangs de bourbe et les moldus qui pullulent sur cette terre et respirent notre air. » Il cracha les mots, essayant de retrouver le venin qu'il avait autrefois, mais il avait une boule dans la gorge. Comment prononcer des paroles auxquels il croyait désormais si peu.

« Je ne sais pas, Severus. J'ai des doutes. Ton allégeance date de bien longtemps. Tu es souvent absent aux réunions et personne ne parvient à te joindre en ce moment. Même le jeune Malfoy affirme que tu es très peu au Manoir des Snape. Où passes-tu donc tes journées mon petit serpent ? »

« Seigneur, je recueille des informations comme vous me l'avez ordonné et je fais les potions que vous exigez. J'ai réussi à me faire passer pour un ami de Potter. J'ai presque retrouvé la place que j'occupais avant. J'aurais très bientôt à nouveau mes entrées dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qui se prépare et je pourrais vous en informer. » Mentit-il.

« Je vois. » L'homme inhumain se redressa et s'approcha de la forme agenouillée de Severus. « Relève-toi mon Serpent ! Pour me prouver ta fidélité, je veux que tu me rendes un service. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez mon seigneur. » Severus détestait ce qu'il faisait. Il détestait jouer les faibles et être rabaissé comme un chien. Mais son masque était toujours aussi froid, comme de la pierre. Aucun sentiment ne devait apparaître sur son visage.

« Relève-toi et suis-moi. »

« Bien maître. » Severus le suivit à travers les couloirs sombres. Une petite flamme rayonnait de temps à autre pour donner un peu de lumière, mais elle n'était pas suffisante. C'était un lieu privilégié pour les rats et les chauves-souris, probablement deux des animaux préférés de ce monstre.

Ils arrivèrent à une porte que le Serpentard dut se baisser pour passer. Quand il entra, il fut pris de nausée. C'était une chambre de torture. Des os gisaient ça et là, des membres étaient éparpillés un peu partout et l'odeur était insoutenable. Celle du sang. De la pourriture. De la décomposition. Des excréments.

L'atmosphère était suffocante. On sentait la peur, l'angoisse, la douleur, la torture physique et mentale. Tout dans cette pièce inspirait le dégoût.

« Vois-tu mon petit serpent, cette salle me sert contre les traîtres. Elle me permet d'obtenir des informations souvent fort utiles. Elle a aussi un autre but. Sens-tu cette odeur ? Sens-tu la peur ? Leur faiblesse est ma force ! »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça.

« J'ai découvert, il y a quelque temps déjà, que cette atmosphère un peu particulière engendrait le dégoût, la colère, la haine, la violence. Parfois il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer ou d'utiliser _l'Imperium_ pour qu'un homme change de camp, pour qu'il veuille faire le mal. Chaque homme a une zone d'ombre en lui. Il suffit de la découvrir et de s'en servir. Sa haine peut devenir tellement grande qu'elle se cristallise et ne demande qu'une chose : qu'on la laisse s'extérioriser. » Voldemort souriait en se promenant dans la salle, touchant les objets ensanglantés, se mettant du sang sur un ou deux doigts avant de les porter à ses lèvres avec délectation.

« Vois-tu cette boule, mon petit serpent ? Elle a une capacité formidable. Elle prend l'âme de ceux qui demandent pitié, de ceux qui sont trop faible pour résister à la torture. Elle absorbe leur peur, leur haine, leur désir de vengeance, tout ce qu'il y a de pire en eux. Je n'ai plus ensuite qu'à la libérer sur un village ou sur une ville pour que les habitants en ressentent les effets. Les pauvres moldus deviennent agressifs et essayent de s'entretuer. C'est très divertissant. Cette idée m'est venue en étudiant les légendes moldues. La boite de Pandore, tu connais Severus ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça. Une vague de froid le pénétra et il combattit le frisson d'horreur qui s'insinuait en lui.

« Seigneur, pourquoi me montrer tout ça ? »

L'intervention de Severus fit revenir Voldemort à lui. Ses yeux se focalisèrent à nouveau. Et son sourire s'accentua. « Pourquoi je te montre tout ça ? Regarde par ici ! »

Ils ouvrirent une petite porte qui menait à une cellule. Chambre froide sans fenêtre, ni banc. L'obscurité y régnait en maîtresse absolue. Il fallut à Severus un temps pour s'habituer à l'absence de lumière et pour voir la forme recroquevillée dans un coin.

« Lumos ! » Cria Voldemort. La pièce s'éclaircit et la silhouette hurla. Son cri, si c'en était un, ressemblait plus à celui d'une souris qu'à celui d'un homme. Il cachait de son bras maigre son œil unique et quand finalement il le baissa, Severus comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas pu crier : sa langue avait été arrachée.

Il lui fallut rassembler toute sa force pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière.

« Alors Severus, on ne dit pas bonjour à son ami Ecrion ! » Gloussa le monstre qui se tenait devant lui. Le masque de froideur que Severus avait gardé jusque là se brisa et sur son visage se dessina une expression horrifiée. « Eh oui mon petit serpent, cette forme à peine vivante fut le chef de mon armée. Il a été l'une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Et voilà à quoi il en est réduit aujourd'hui. On ne me désobéit pas impunément Severus. »

C'était une mise en garde. Voldemort savait qu'il le trahissait. Et il voulait lui montrer ce qui l'attendait. L'estomac noué, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, Severus s'obligea à regarder celui qui fut son ami. Ecrion, Lucius, Lucas et lui formaient l'avant-garde de Voldemort avant sa chute. Ils étaient jeunes et faisaient entièrement confiance à celui qui voulait instaurer une nouvelle ère dans le monde magique. Mais Lucius les avait rapidement quittés, se sentant supérieur à eux, et il avait cherché à atteindre les sommets et pour se faire, il s'était rapproché du Maître en divisant leur clan.

Voldemort les avait séparés. Ecrion était devenu le chef des armées, Lucas avait été envoyé en mission bien des années auparavant et Severus s'était retrouvé à Poudlard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Sauf Lucius, bien sûr, qui était là, et qui profitait de son statut de protégé de Voldemort.

Et Ecrion était là aujourd'hui, devant lui.

« Il m'a trahi Severus. Il m'a trahi et il devait donc être puni. Aujourd'hui mon bourreau a pu lui faire cracher la cachette de son associé d'autrefois. » Severus écarquilla les yeux. « Et oui, Ecrion et Lucas se voyaient toujours. Tu sais, ils ont toujours été proches, un peu trop proches. Lucas te trompait. Il t'a toujours trompé. Tu n'étais qu'un passe-temps pour lui et il jouait avec toi quand Ecrion n'était pas là. »

« Il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre nous. » Répondit froidement le serpentard. « Quand vous m'avez envoyé à Poudlard, on a arrêté de se voir. Je ne sais pas où il est parti ni quelle était sa mission. En vérité, je ne pensais pas les revoir un jour. »

« Severus, je veux que tu tues ce traître ! Maintenant ! »

Comme un automate, Severus leva sa baguette et cria les mots mortels « _Avada Kedavra_ ! » C'était mieux ainsi. Dans la mort son ami ne souffrirait plus.

« Et je veux que votre dernier comparse meure aussi de ta main. Je veux que tu sois mon bourreau, qu'il voie que malgré leur trahison à tous les deux, toi, tu m'es resté fidèle. Et je veux que tu me ramènes ce qu'il m'a volé. C'est une coupe. Je la veux ! Ne l'oublie pas. » Il martela les deux dernières phrases, retombant dans sa folie destructrice.

« Et je veux que tu me ramènes son bras, sa marque ! Si tu échoues, tu finiras comme lui. Tu es prévenu Severus. Je ne tolérerai pas d'autre trahison. »

« Bien mon Seigneur. Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez. » Severus agissait comme un automate. Répétant des paroles qu'il avait prononcé des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Il avait la tête vide. Et la journée n'était pas terminée. Il devait aller tuer son amant d'autrefois, son ami le plus cher.

« Voici le Portoloin qui te conduira dans un bled perdu d'Amérique Latine. En général, il reste six mois au même endroit avant de déménager et de recommencer à fuir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il faisait quand son très cher ami Ecrion lui passait des informations. Maintenant va ! »

Severus prit le Portoloin et disparut !

Hpsshpss

Il arriva dans un petit village. Le soleil se couchait déjà, mais la chaleur était étouffante. Sa robe de sorcier pesait lourdement dans cette chaleur insupportable. Et pourtant, l'hiver n'était pas tout à fait fini.

Le cœur lourd, il chercha un saloon, un pub, un café, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il pouvait avoir des renseignements.

Les quelques habitants qu'il croisait le dévisageaient. Sa robe de sorcier. Son teint pâle. Son statut d'étranger. Severus ne savait pas pourquoi ils le regardaient de si près, mais il s'en fichait. Rien n'avait d'importance en dehors de Lucas. Mon dieu, comment allait-il le faire ? Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Dumbledore. Ecrion. Et maintenant Lucas. La fatalité allait-elle continuer à s'acharner sur lui ? Il ne voulait plus être le bras armé de la Mort. C'était fini ce temps-là. C'était fini.

Il descendit la rue et entra dans un saloon. Le barman, un petit homme gros et jovial, le salua poliment. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je cherche un homme. Lucas Abergasil. Le connaissez-vous ? » Lui demanda froidement Severus.

L'homme se referma. « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Severus ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec cet homme. Pendant qu'il lui parlait, il procédait à une lecture de son esprit. La Légilimencie, quand on savait s'en servir, c'était souvent bien utile.

Ayant trouvé les informations qu'il cherchait, il manipula rapidement l'esprit de l'homme, lui faisant oublier la présence de son ami ainsi que la sienne. « Je vous remercie, vous m'avez été bien utile. », lui dit-il avant de partir en direction de l'hôtel de Lucas.

Chambre 13. Il frappa. Personne. Il entra. La chambre était dans un état épouvantable. On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu une bagarre. Les meubles étaient renversés, d'une table il ne restait que les pieds, on aurait dit qu'elle avait éclaté. Les coussins des fauteuils étaient éventrés. Une bouteille de vodka continuait à répandre son contenu sur le sol.

Severus s'avança doucement, baguette en main. Il avait vu quelque chose. Il s'approcha. Un homme ronflait à côté de la bouteille de vodka. Sa barbe de plusieurs jours et son odeur de sueur mélangée à l'alcool montraient qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis un certain temps.

« _Enervatum_ !_ » _Lança Severus pour le réveiller. L'autre homme ouvrit les yeux. L'air hébété, il regarda autour de lui puis leva les yeux vers le visage de son ancien ami.

« Oh Severus ! Comment vas-tu ? » Il se leva et essaya de se jeter dans les bras de Severus. Chancelant à moitié, il faillit rater sa cible et embrasser le mur. Le Serpentard le rattrapa de justesse. Enervé, il lui lança un sort pour le dessoûler, « _Abrugatis ! »_

Lucas se redressa alors brusquement et le regarda avec méfiance. « Severus, que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? »

Severus ne répondit pas. Son regard devait être suffisamment éloquent pour que Lucas comprenne. Il s'effondra à nouveau contre le mur, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Il a été découvert et tu es là pour me tuer parce que le _Maître_ l'a ordonné. » Affirma-t-il, en ironisant sur le mot maître. « Eh bien vas-y, qu'attends-tu pour faire ton travail, comme le bon petit toutou que tu es, Severus ? »

« J'aurais déjà pu te tuer, Lucas. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » Lucas passa une main sur son visage, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se mettre de l'eau sur le visage. Severus le suivit.

« Je suis là pour t'aider. Je veux trouver un moyen de te sauver la vie. »

Lucas éclata d'un rire froid, dénué d'humour. « Mais ne le vois-tu pas, Severus ? Je suis déjà mort. » Il se regarda dans le miroir et traça avec un doigt la forme de son visage. « Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais et je n'ai plus rien aujourd'hui. Plus rien. Ecrion est mort et moi avec lui. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir comment il est mort ? » Lui demanda Severus après un long silence. Lucas s'arracha de sa contemplation et d'un coup de baguette fit chauffer du café. « Non. Mes nuits sont déjà peuplées de bien assez de cauchemars. J'imagine la torture qu'il a dû endurer. La sienne et celle de bien d'autres. Tous mes crimes passés me reviennent en mémoire, m'empêchant désormais de trouver le sommeil. »

« Comment puis-je t'aider mon ami ? » Lucas le dévisagea, cherchant une trace de mensonge sur son visage, mais Severus resta de marbre.

Il se servit une tasse et en donna une à Severus qui en but immédiatement une gorgée. Lucas le regarda avec avidité.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? »

« Parce que je suis un espion au service de la lumière depuis que je suis à Poudlard. » Lâcha le serpentard au bout d'un moment.

Les yeux de Lucas s'agrandirent démesurément.« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Severus. Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui as tué Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quitté le monde sorcier que je ne me tiens pas au courant de ce qui s'y passe. Tu dois être le favori de notre Seigneur. Lucius doit en être vert de jalousie. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point. Il ne s'en remettra jamais. Le Seigneur Noir ne lui fait plus confiance. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Je pense qu'ils sont aussi fous l'un que l'autre. » Plaisanta Severus pour essayer de détendre son ancien ami et ne voulant pas parler de son mentor. La douleur était encore trop vive.

« Continue Severus ! Tu me disais que tu n'étais plus un fidèle mangemort ! » reprit Lucas d'une voix lente. Le Serpentard prit une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« J'espionne les mangemorts pour Dumbledore depuis des années et aujourd'hui, j'entraîne Harry Potter. Lui seul peut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'espère voir ce jour arriver. Potter est fort, vraiment fort, de caractère, d'esprit et de puissance. Il est capable de le vaincre. J'en suis sûr. Sa résolution est déjà prise. On peut le voir dans ses yeux. Ils sont d'un vert si éclatant que tu te noierais dedans… Lucas que m'as-tu fait ? » Il mit sa main sur sa gorge comme pour s'empêcher de parler.

Lucas éclata à nouveau de rire. « Rien, je ne t'ai rien fait. Je t'ai juste donné de cette eau miraculeuse. Elle fait dire la vérité. C'est bien mieux que le veritaserum. J'en bois avec tout. C'est magique, Severus. Elle te rafraîchit l'esprit. Quand tu en bois, tu as l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi intelligent. Parfois tu entraperçois des images de ton futur. C'est assez angoissant, mais c'est puissant. Ne sens-tu pas cette sensation de bien-être t'envahir mon ami. »

« Lucas pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour ton bien ? Je veux partager cela avec toi maintenant que Ecrion est mort. Lui-aussi était sceptique au début mais après avoir essayé, il a compris mon point de vue. Nous allons pouvoir être comme avant, tu verras. » Sa voix était aiguë et ses yeux dilatés. Il s'approcha de Severus et posa une main sur son visage avant de descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, mais Severus le repoussa.

« C'est trop tard Lucas. Toi et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps. »

« C'est à cause d'Ecrion, hein ? Je t'assure qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Je ne l'aimais pas. Ce n'était que du sexe. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à toi, Severus. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lucas, où est la coupe ? »

« Tu es venu pour la coupe, alors ? Mais tu ne l'auras pas. » Il sortit un couteau de cuisine et se précipita sur Severus. « Non, tu ne l'auras pas, elle est à moi et à personne d'autre. J'ai vendu Ecrion parce qu'il a essayé de me la voler. Non, toi non plus tu ne l'auras pas. »

Severus évita le couteau, mais l'autre homme continuait à essayer de le frapper. « Mais ne vois-tu pas ce que tu es devenu ? Tu ressembles à un drogué ! Reprends tes esprits ! »

Lucas s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda Severus dans les yeux. Des yeux noirs face à des yeux marrons. Ses cheveux paille tombaient sur son visage, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant perdu.

Sans que rien ne puisse prévenir de ce qui allait se produire, Lucas retourna le couteau contre lui. Severus se précipita vers lui pour le guérir mais son ancien amant l'en empêcha. « Non, Severus. C'est mieux ainsi. Pour toi, comme pour moi. »

Severus le prit dans ses bras. « Pourquoi Lucas ? Pourquoi ? »

Le mangemort sourit, il semblait libéré d'un poids qu'il portait depuis des années. « Cette coupe est une bénédiction. Elle libère ton cœur du mal. Elle te montre tes erreurs passées et te trace le chemin de la rédemption. Elle te redonne -courage et -- énergie. Avec elle, tu n'as pl-us besoin de manger, elle comble tous tes besoins. Mais- j'ai continué à boire. Je me sentais si bien. J'en s- suis devenu dépendant. Pour- pour m'en passer, je –je me suis- mis à boire et à me- droguer. » Ses yeux étaient lointains, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir, bien au contraire. Parler de la coupe lui donner un air béat.

« Ah ah ah ah, les douleurs ont alors commencé. Les images ont envahi ma tête. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. E- Ecrion a essayé de m'aider et je l'ai tué, Severus. » Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors que le sang ruisselait par terre.

« Je croyais être le gardien de –cette coupe-, je l'ai protégée de Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en serve pour faire le mal. Il- Il m'avait demandé de la retrouver. Il disait qu'elle était à lui. Mais j'ai compris que non. Elle était à moi. J'étais son gardien, Severus. Elle était à moi. » La rage lui donna la force de continuer à parler.

« Severus, je suis si faible. Elle m'a contrôlé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me l'approprier. Et je n'ai pas eu assez de volonté pour m'en défaire. »

« Où est-elle, Lucas ? Je te promets d'en faire bon usage. Je la remettrai à qui de droit. »

Lucas le regarda dans les yeux, leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Les larmes se mêlaient maintenant au sang. « Je sais que tu en feras bon usage mon ami. Tu as vraiment changé. Je sais que tu sauras en prendre soin. Elle est dans l'ar- armoire. Sous un sort de dissimulation. » Il ferma les yeux.

« Tu sais, elle permet aussi de li- lire les cœurs.-- Je sais aujourd'hui que je t'ai t-toujours aimé. Tu as été l'amour de ma vie, mais je sais aussi que je n'ai ja- jamais compté pour toi. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui ton cœur est pris. »

« Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir. Lucas, laisse-moi t'aider. Je peux te sauver. »

« Non. Mon heure est venue. Je ne veux pas sur-vivre. Ecoute-moi, encore un peu. Reste-loin de lui, Severus. » Son regard devint lointain, mais ses yeux étaient verrouillés dans ceux de Severus. Il ne bégayait plus, comme si la mort était déjà là, qu'elle l'attendait et lui laissait terminer ses adieux « Tu n'apportes que la mort et la destruction partout où tu passes. Tu ne pourras pas lui apporter le bonheur. » La main sur sa joue se crispa avant de se détendre à nouveau. « Fais attention à lui, mais ne t'attache pas trop. Il n'est pas fait pour toi. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde. Tu ne lui apporteras que le malheur. Tu ne veux pas le voir souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-le. Ne t'approche pas de lui. C'est mon dernier conseil, Severus.

Severus, je t'en prie… » La main retomba. Lucas était mort. Il serra le corps sans vie dans ses bras. Aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux secs. Son cœur par contre saignait. Il ferma les yeux de son ami, le souleva et le posa sur le lit.

Il trouva sans aucun mal la coupe qu'il avait transformée en sablier. Le sablier qui symbolisait leur union, leur clan, leur fraternité. Pour eux, il annonçait un changement. Le temps passait pour conduire à une nouvelle ère dont ils étaient les messagers. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Il jeta un sort de protection autour, la mit dans un sac et la réduisit au maximum pour que personne ne la remarque. Et autour du sac, il jeta un sort d'anti-magie pour que le Seigneur Noir ne sente pas sa puissance.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour lancer le sort _Morsmodre_. La marque des Ténèbres s'éleva au-dessus de la chambre d'hôtel. Severus retourna vers le corps, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et souleva la manche de la chemise pour voir la marque noire. Elle était là, le marquant comme du bétail. Il était la propriété du Seigneur Noir et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de lui reprendre la vie. Il coupa le bras et lança un charme de préservation dessus pour faciliter le transport.

Il allait partir quand Harry le contacta, 'Severus, j'ai trouvé le moyen de purifier le médaillon sans le détruire.'

Il essaya de se détacher de la réponse. Harry ne devait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé. 'J'arrive, ne fais rien sans moi !'

'Entendu !'

La présence s'échappa de son esprit. Il devait maintenant partir.

Il reprit son Portoloin pour retourner vers Voldemort.

Hpsshpss

« Ssseverussss, tu as été bien long. J'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi et que tu avais décidé de t'allier à mon ennemi. »

Le Serpentard était une nouvelle fois agenouillé devant son maître, le regard sur le sol. « Jamais, Seigneur. J'ai discuté avec le traître. Je voulais essayer de le raisonner avant de le tuer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'était plus lui-même. Même dessoûlé, il était confus. Il n'avait plus la tête sur les épaules. Seule la mort pouvait être son châtiment. »

« Content que tu te joignes à mes idées Ssseverussss. » Voldemort était visiblement en colère, mais se contenait pour une raison ou pour une autre.

« As-tu la coupe ? »

« Il m'a parlé d'une coupe qui permet de voir ses erreurs et ses péchés. Il a dit que c'est elle qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Mais quand je lui ai demandé où elle se trouvait, il a éclaté de rire et m'a dit qu'il y avait belle lurette qu'il ne l'avait plus. Qu'il ne serait pas aussi faible s'il l'avait conservée. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait jetée dans un fleuve pour être sûr que personne ne mette jamais la main dessus. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai retourné ses affaires, mais elle n'était pas là. Je crois qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. »

« Effectivement. Alors la coupe n'était pas là. »

« Non mon Seigneur. »

« Donne-moi son bras. »

« Le voici, Maître. »

Voldemort sourit méchamment lorsqu'il vit le bras mutilé. Lucas avait essayé de se débarrasser de la marque. Elle était restée, mais la peau était à vif, brûlée, griffée, rongée, on aurait dit que la marque s'était étendue. « Ainsi, il a essayé de me renier jusqu'au bout. J'espère que tu l'as fait souffrir, mon petit serpent.

« Oui seigneur. Je l'ai regardé se noyer dans son sang. » Les images défilaient dans sa tête.

« Bien, laisse-moi maintenant. »

« Bien Maître. »

« Severus ! »

« Oui Maître. » Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Voldemort n'attendait que ça. C'était un monstre sanguinaire qui aimait le sang, qui aimait voir souffrir, qui aimait la douleur. Quand le sort le toucha, il serra la mâchoire. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent.

Un courant électrique violent le traversa de part en part. Chaque nerf était touché, la douleur se répercutant à l'infini. Les cellules se dilataient. Il hurla. Il ne pouvait en cet instant penser à rien d'autre. Rien d'autre n'existait que la douleur. Mais il l'avait méritée. Il souffrait parce qu'il était un meurtrier. Malgré lui, les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps était flasque. La douleur était telle qu'il ne savait plus où il avait mal. Il ne savait plus où il était ni ce qu'il avait fait. Une seule pensée. Harry. _Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Il a encore besoin de moi. Encore un peu._

Et la douleur disparut.

Le changement brutal, l'absence de douleur fut si brusque qu'il en rit presque. Lui aussi devenait fou.

« C'était pour avoir fait alliance avec un groupe qui s'est allié contre moi. Si tu me trahis Severus, si tu me trahis, tu subiras le même sort qu'Ecrion. Ce que tu viens de subir ne sera rien. Je te ferai revivre tes pires cauchemars. Crois-moi mon petit serpent, il vaut mieux être avec moi que contre moi. »

Le silence retomba dans la salle obscure, mais Severus sentait le regard de Voldemort sur lui. « Mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Severus ! Jamais tu ne m'as trahi. Jamais. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas vraiment te faire souffrir. C'était une simple mise en garde.

Je ne fais pas de mal à mes petits serpents. » Il se tourna vers Nagini et commença à caresser les écailles visqueuses du serpent. « Tu le sais toi mon petit. »

Les yeux rouges s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils virent que Severus était toujours là. « Que fais-tu encore là, imbécile ? Va-t-en ! »

Le serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et transplana. Voldemort était fou. Il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

Hpsshpss

Il voulait rentrer, voir Harry, rire et plaisanter comme si de rien n'était, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Rien ne serait comme avant. C'était trop tard. La roue s'était mise en marche et sa progression était inéluctable. Il savait maintenant qu'il devait s'éloigner de Harry.

La découverte du jeune homme était primordiale. Il pensait que Lucas avait perdu l'esprit parce que l'objet avait été corrompu par le morceau d'âme incrusté par Voldemort. Le monstre lui avait transmis sa propre folie. L'eau recueillie était impure et il fallait la purifier. En rentrant ce soir-là, il se rendit directement dans son cabinet pour prendre une potion annulant les effets du _Doloris_ et une potion revigorante. Il allait retrouver le Gryffondor quand il se rendit compte que sa robe était tachée de sang. Il se changea rapidement. Harry ne devait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Il ne le pourrait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler de la coupe. Pas tout de suite, pas ce soir, pas alors que le visage d'Ecrion était gravé dans son esprit et que les mots de Lucas résonnaient dans sa tête en une mélodie sans fin. '_Tu n'apportes que la mort et la destruction partout où tu passes'_

Etait-ce vrai ? Oui, certainement.

'_Tu as été l'amour de ma vie'_ Mais lui ne l'avait pas aimé en retour. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments. L'amour, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Lucas avait raison. Les gens qu'il avait osé aimer étaient tous morts. Les personnes dont il avait été proche avaient toutes disparu. Aujourd'hui il en avait eu une fois de plus la preuve. Ses parents, Dumbledore, Ecrion, Lucas. Il était un danger pour tous. Il était responsable de leur mort. Harry ne méritait pas ça.

Il devait le pousser à avancer, lui donner le courage de continuer, mais ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amis. Il serait son mentor. Rien de plus.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Elle s'est passée. »

« Je vois. »

hpsshpss

Les journées se poursuivirent sans relâche et Severus essayait d'ignorer Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était obligé de le voir, mais il restait de plus en plus longtemps avec Drago et évitait le petit salon au moins deux fois par semaine. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon se fasse trop de souci, alors il y allait encore, mais c'était de plus en plus rare. Voir le gryffondor lui rappelait les derniers mots de Lucas. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de plus de destruction et voulait éviter que le jeune homme ne se rapproche trop de lui.

'_Vous n'êtes pas du même monde'_

Il essayait de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et Harry, refusant de laisser le jeune homme prendre plus de place dans sa vie. Il voyait qu'Harry s'attachait de plus en plus à lui, préférant ses conseils à ceux des autres. Ils passaient trop de temps ensemble. A la fin de la guerre, ils devraient se séparer et il avait bien vu que le Gryffondor s'était un peu trop épris de lui. Oh, il ne doutait pas que ses sentiments seraient éphémères, qu'ils étaient liés à leur promiscuité, au fait qu'Harry ne sortait pas beaucoup et qu'ils étaients tous les deux dans la même situation : à devoir faire face à un fou dangereux prêt à les tuer à la première incartade.

'_Vous n'êtes pas du même monde'_

Mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui permettrait à Harry de survivre. Il ne voulait pas être un élément stable dans sa vie. Lucas l'avait dit. Il n'apportait que la destruction autour de lui. Il était responsable de la mort de son ami et de celle de bien d'autres. Toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient et à qui il tenait finissaient de la sorte. Ses parents, Dumbledore, Lucas… Qui serait la suivante : Harry, Drago… qui sait ? L'un comme l'autre penaient maintenant part à la guerre et il se devait de les protéger. Mais pas d'éprouver d'autres sentiments. Il ne devait éprouver ni amitié ni amour. Il devait se montrer dur et froid envers eux, comme le monde autour d'eux l'était. Ils seraient confrontés à la mort et très probablement à la sienne.

'_Tu ne lui apporteras que le malheur'_

C'était difficile. Plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se surprenait à observer Harry quand il pensait que celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Il était semblable à un rayon de soleil dans sa vie, repoussant ses tracas et son humeur maussade. Harry était la seule personne à savoir le faire rire et ce, malgré l'état de guerre permanent dans lequel ils vivaient désormais. Il refusait de s'abandonner à ce genre de sentiments. Harry Potter n'était pas fait pour lui. Il méritait le bonheur et ce n'est pas un homme comme lui, amer et vieux qui pourrait le lui apporter. Il en était conscient, comme il connaissait les risques qu'il encourait à chaque fois qu'il se rendait auprès de Voldemort.

'_Tu n'apportes que la mort et la destruction partout où tu passes'_

Severus ferma les yeux. Les mots résonnaient, encore et encore. Ce sont des pensées qu'il ressassait sans cesse ces derniers temps. Il voulait s'éloigner doucement du jeune homme pour qu'il retrouve la liberté et l'envie de voir ses amis. Il n'était pas bon qu'il passe autant de temps avec un homme aigri et amer. Harry devait voir des jeunes de son âge et vivre. Il savait que s'il laissait libre cours à ses sentiments, il l'enchaînerait à lui. Et ça, il le refusait.

'_Tu ne veux pas le voir souffrir de ta mort, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-le. Ne t'approche pas de lui. C'est mon dernier conseil, Severus.' _

Alors Severus s'éloignait doucement de Harry. Il lui avait parlé de la coupe le lendemain soir. Ne lui donnant aucun détail.

« _Harry, le hasard m'a permis de tomber sur la coupe. Elle a de grands pouvoirs, il faut faire très attention. La dernière personne à être entrée en contact avec elle est devenue folle. »_

_« Comment es-tu entré en sa possession, Severus ? »_

_« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je l'ai, c'est tout. Elle est dans la bibliothèque à côté du médaillon, en état de purification. »_

_Harry souriait. « Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'un objet à trouver. »_

_« Oui, un seul. » Dit Severus sur un ton morne._

_Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur lui. « Que se passe-t-il Severus ? »_

_« Rien. Dis à tes amis de continuer à chercher l'orphelinat. Je pense que cet objet s'y trouvait, mais il est possible que je me trompe. On ne sait jamais et il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque inconsidéré. En continuant à le chercher, ils se mettent moins en danger que s'ils essayaient de participer directement à la guerre. » Pendant tout son discours, il n'avait pas regardé Harry et avait pris un ton aussi détaché que possible._

_« Entendu. »_

_« Et évite d'y toucher tant qu'elle n'est pas purifiée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive ce qui lui est arrivé. »_

_« Severus, parle-moi. »_

_« C'est ce que je fais, non ? »_

_« Non. Tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux quand tu parles. »_

_« Je vous assure M. Potter que tout va bien. Maintenant, laissez-moi s'il vous plait. »_

_Harry s'était approché de lui pour poser une main sur son bras, mais Severus s'était reculé. « Je te laisse, bonsoir Harry. » Il s'était arrêté avant de partir, mais ne s'était pas retourné. « Je ne te verrai probablement pas demain. Je vais partir tôt. Je dois m'assurer que l'entraînement de M. Malfoy et de Mlle Weasley se passe bien et je compte rester assez tard pour combler le retard de Drago. »_

_« Severus. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Le serpentard s'était forcé à rester face à la porte. _

_« Non rien. » _S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu la tristesse dans les yeux verts.

S'_il_ mourait, Severus savait qu'il mourait aussi. Sa marque était connectée à celle du monstre et rien ne pourrait empêcher sa destinée de s'accomplir. Il mourrait avec lui, mais cela lui était égal du moment que Harry survivait et pouvait commencer une nouvelle vie. Et il y veillerait.

Hpsshpss

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Severus. Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé la coupe, son mentor s'était totalement fermé, se retranchant dans une coquille infranchissable. Il ne souriait plus, il parlait à peine et rentrait tard presque tous les soirs. Quand il était au Refuge, il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire ou dans ses quartiers, jouait du piano, composait des mélodies ou lisait les livres qu'il ramenait de la section interdite.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire sortir de sa réserve. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, mais l'autre homme refusait de parler. Il était désormais seul la majeure partie du temps. Il avait donc décidé d'aller à Poudlard avec ou sans l'accord de Minerva MacGonagall ou de Severus Snape. Si ni l'un ni l'autre ne daignait l'écouter, il serait obligé de prendre les mesures appropriées. Mais il retardait l'échéance parce qu'il savait que Severus serait contre et même s'il voulait faire quelque chose pour le contrarier, il n'était pas certain que ce soit la chose à faire.

Il ne fit pas son interview, rompant par là la promesse qu'il avait faite à Remus, mais encore une fois, il avait écouté Severus et en avait conclu qu'il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer au monde sorcier, il devait déjà trouver tous les horcruxes et les détruire ou les purifier, selon leur état.

La seule autre personne qu'il voyait était Ginny qui venait le voir de temps en temps pour lui parler de Drago. Il ne voyait que rarement Ron et Hermione, mais discutaient avec eux grâce aux miroirs. Ils arrivaient même de temps à autre à faire une partie d'échecs, surtout maintenant que Severus ne venait plus dans le salon le soir. Harry continuait à venir et il jouait seul. Parfois, il se mettait au piano et essayait de jouer. Mais le lien étant fermé, les sons étaient creux et vides, dénués d'émotions.

Quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il allait désormais dans la salle de dessin et apprenait. Il commençait à aimer dessiner. Ernest Dumbledore avait raison, la salle lui apprenait à dessiner et il était doué. Il parvenait à faire passer les émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas transmettre dans la journée : ses peurs, ses angoisses, sa colère… mais ce qu'il représentait le plus souvent c'était de longues mains fines, des yeux d'un noir charbon lançant des éclairs ou des yeux amusés, de fines lèvres qui souriaient avec ironie ou qui lui faisait un de ses rares sourires chaleureux. Le Severus qu'il ne trouvait plus dans la journée, il le retrouvait là, dans ses peintures.

Ginny avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle venait le voir plus souvent. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille amourachée qu'elle était lorsqu'elle était venue la première fois au Refuge. En fait, ses visites étaient plaisantes. Elle riait et plaisantait avec le Gryffondor, lui parlant de Drago, de sa facilité à apprendre, de ses blagues, de sa gentillesse. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre la gentille Ginevra Weasley parler ainsi de celui qui fut un jour accusé par le trio infernal d'être l'héritier de Serpentard.

Ses visites amusaient Harry et le détendaient. L'entendre parler de Drago était vraiment drôle. Ils se disputaient constamment et la jeune fille lui rapportait ces disputes sur un ton outré. La vérité était qu'elle se faisait du souci pour son ami. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi éteint. Il souriait de plus en plus rarement et refusait de lui parler de ses problèmes.

« Harry que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va y avoir une attaque ? »

« Non, Gin, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je devrais bientôt pouvoir affronter Tom. Je serais bientôt prêt. » Il essaya de lui sourire mais échoua lamentablement.

« Et tu crois que ça va me rassurer ? »

« Non ? »

« Bien sûr que non, espèce d'idiot. Et que pense le professeur Snape de tes projets d'affronter Tu Sais Qui ? »

« Rien. »

« Rien ? Comment ça rien ? Tu veux dire que tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi Harry. C'est ton mentor, je suis certaine qu'il veut savoir. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

« Rien. Absolument rien, mais je ne le vois presque plus. On dirait qu'il m'évite, et quand je lui parle, il coupe court à la conversation le plus rapidement possible. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, Gin, mais je ne peux rien faire. Il ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Il refuse ma présence. »

« Alors bats-toi. Ne le laisse pas te repousser. Tu es plus fort que ça. Et tu le connais. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, non ? »

Il rit avec amertume. « C'est beaucoup dire, Gin. Qui peut se vanter de connaître Severus Snape le maître des potions le plus cynique qui soit ? »

« Toi Harry. Toi tu le connais. Il t'a laissé franchir ses défenses une fois et il recommencera. Parce que c'est toi. » Elle le prit dans ses bras. « Tu verras. Et tu verras que Drago passera bientôt dans notre camp. Tu sais, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, finalement. »

« Je te l'avais dit, Gin. Je te l'avais dit. »

Ginny était aussi inquiète pour son élève. Comme Severus, elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques semaines, Drago semblait soucieux. Il n'en avait parlé ni à Ginny ni à Severus et l'un comme l'autre s'inquiétaient.

Hpsshpss

Severus avait essayé de discuter avec Drago, mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Sa conversation avait même été un peu trop personnelle à son goût.

« M. Malfoy ! »

Severus venait d'arriver pour son cours avec Drago. Le jeune homme avait bien progressé et même si ses progrès n'étaient pas aussi fulgurants que ceux de Harry, ils étaient très nets, surtout depuis que la jeune Weasley était entrée dans le jeu.

« Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Je vous en prie. » Severus était curieux de savoir ce qui troublait le jeune homme.

« Que se passera-t-il si le Maître est défait ? » Drago était vraiment inquiet, le maître des potions pouvait presque palper son angoisse.

« Vous voulez dire s'il meurt ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça simplement.

« Pour nous ? »

Nouvel acquiescement.

« La marque est faite pour que ceux qui la portent subissent le même sort que le Seigneur Noir. » Une lueur d'horreur apparut dans les yeux de Drago. Severus nuança sa réponse. « Il faut toutefois ajouter quelques paramètres. L'influence que le Seigneur Noir a sur nous dépend de la distance qui nous sépare de lui, de notre fidélité et des barrières que nous possédons. L'Occlumencie vous permet de vous protéger de la colère du Maître. Lorsqu'il est en colère, il déverse une grande puissance dans le lien qui nous unit. Si vos murs sont assez forts, la douleur ne sera que minime. Mais s'ils sont inexistantsvous pouvez en_ mourir_. »

« Mais le Maître ne sent-il pas les barrières de l'Occlumencie ? »

« Ah Drago, voilà une question intéressante. Le maître aime les gens forts. Il veut donc des personnes à son service qui soient capables de protéger leur esprit, mais qui ne soient pas assez forts pour que lui ne puisse envahir le leur. C'est une question de subtilité. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner : devenez aussi fort que vous le pouvez et cachez au Seigneur votre véritable puissance. »

« Mais c'est subversif. S'il l'apprenait, ne risquerait-il pas de me tuer ? »

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Il peut être fier de vous ou très en colère. En vérité, je vous déconseille de provoquer sa colère. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne le découvre jamais. Si votre père ne s'est pas fait prendre comme d'autres à la fin du premier règne du Maître, c'est parce qu'il était en mission loin du Seigneur Noir. Mais beaucoup des plus jeunes recrues et des plus faibles sont morts cette nuit-là. »

Drago était songeur.

« Que se passe-t-il Drago ? »

« Rien professeur. Le Maître m'a donné une mission mais elle est plus difficile que je ne le pensais au départ. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'accomplir. Mais si j'échoue -»

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait douter, Drago ? Ne faites-vous plus confiance au Maître ? » Severus fit une pause et vit le jeune homme écarquiller les yeux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, il poursuivit, « Vous éprouvez des sentiments particuliers pour une personne ? »

« Je, non, je – Je ne sais pas professeur. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle n'est pas- elle n'est pas du côté du Maître-»

« M. Malfoy, vous savez que nous sommes en guerre? »

Drago acquiesça à nouveau.

« Il est difficile de savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Certains dans cette situation se dépêchent de se marier et de fonder une famille. C'est ce qu'a fait la famille Weasley. Et il y a ceux qui préfèrent rester seuls pour éviter que ceux qu'ils aiment souffrent. Il y a de grandes chances que je meure avant la fin de la guerre, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je me rapprocherais de quelqu'un que je ferais souffrir si ma fin arrivait. Je ne veux pas non plus que ma famille ait à subir le poids de mes décisions. Si j'avais encore de la famille, je l'aurais mise à l'abri. »

« Mais professeur, croyez-vous que si cette personne éprouve elle aussi des sentiments pour moi, elle me pardonnera de l'avoir rejetée, seulement parce que c'était pour son bien ? Je ne crois pas. Je sais que si elle devait mourir, je préfèrerais avoir passé le plus de temps possible avec elle, pour avoir ni regret, ni remords. »

« Oui, mais si vous mourrez, vous l'enchaînerez peut-être à vous à vie. Elle vous survivra mais sera incapable de trouver le bonheur parce qu'elle vous aura idéalisé. »

A sa grande surprise, Drago éclata de rire. « Non professeur, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse un jour m'idéaliser. Mais dites-moi, si vous étiez à ma place, que feriez-vous ? »

« Je refuserais de la laisser s'approcher de moi. Je refuserais de la laisser souffrir. Je préfèrerais qu'elle croit que je la déteste. »

« Professeur ? » Le jeune Serpentard fut étonné par la réponse de son aîné. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez raison. Cette personne a le droit de savoir que vous l'aimez. »

Hpsshpss

Harry et Severus étaient dans leur petit salon, à lire les livres de magie noire que le Gryffondor était retourné chercher dans la section interdite.

Harry lançait de temps en temps des regards en direction de Severus, ce qui commençait sérieusement à énerver ce dernier.

« M. Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? »

Harry parut blessé. « C'est à moi de te poser cette question Severus. Depuis que Ginny entraîne Drago, je ne te vois presque plus et quand tu es là, c'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole. Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. »

« Je suis un grand garçon et je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je vais bien. » rétorqua sèchement Severus.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent parce que j'espérais que tu irais mieux, mais tu te renfermes de plus en plus ces derniers jours. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne te dois pas d'explications. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à partir, je ne te retiens pas.»

« Alors c'est ça ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Tu en as marre de m'avoir tout le temps sur le dos ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te dire de rester ou de partir. Cette maison est autant la tienne que la mienne. Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Les yeux de Harry brillaient maintenant de colère. « Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Qu'ai-je fait Severus ? Pourquoi ma présence t'est-elle soudain devenue insupportable ? »

« Oh mais elle l'a toujours été, seulement je devais t'entraîner pour que tu deviennes fort et que tu nous débarrasses du Seigneur Noir. Je m'étais simplement habitué à ta présence, mais maintenant que je vois d'autres personnes, ta présence m'insupporte à nouveau. » Dit-il sur un ton dur.

« Oh non Severus, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Tu m'attaques parce que tu caches quelque chose. Tu n'es pas toi-même ces derniers temps et tu essayes de me blesser, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. C'est à moi que tu parles Severus, pas à n'importe quel première année. Je vis avec toi depuis maintenant sept mois et je sais que tu n'es pas aussi cruel et froid que tu veux me le faire croire. »

« Et bien croyez ce que vous voulez M. Potter. De toute façon, à la fin de cette guerre, nous ne nous verrons plus, j'y veillerai. Vous retournerez auprès de vos amis -»

Harry se calma soudain, « Alors c'est ça ! Tu veux m'éloigner de toi parce que tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul à la fin de la guerre -»

« Non, vous vous trompez. Je n'ai pas peur de me retrouver seul, puisque je ne pense pas pouvoir survivre -»

Le jeune homme paniqua et vint se placer à genoux devant le maître des potions et prit son visage dans ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi mourrais-tu ? Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris, depuis le temps. »

Severus se laissa attendrir. « Harry, pour tout le monde je suis un mangemort, l'assassin de Dumbledore, alors même si tu parviens à bloquer ma marque pour que je ne meure pas avec le Seigneur Noir, je terminerai mes jours à Azkaban ou je recevrai le baiser du détraqueur. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je préfère mourir en me battant pour une cause juste. Tu es jeune Harry, tu as une vie -»

Harry déplaça une main pour qu'elle glisse sur la bouche de Severus. « Tais-toi, je t'en prie. Je ne supporterai pas d'entendre ces sornettes. Tu vas vivre Severus. J'ai trouvé un sort pour enlever la marque. Toi et Drago pourrez survivre malgré la mort de Tom et le Ministère n'aura aucune preuve de votre ancien statut. »

Severus prit la main sur de Harry dans la sienne et la mit sur ses genoux puis posa la sienne sur la joue du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur les genoux de son mentor. Severus passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, caressant gentiment la douce chevelure d'un air absent. « Peut-être, mais je suis toujours l'assassin de Dumbledore, l'affreux professeur de potions que tout le monde déteste. Et je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie en restant ton ami une fois que cette maudite guerre sera terminée. »

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Severus de ses yeux flamboyants. « Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie maintenant comme après la guerre. Si mes autres amis ne peuvent pas le comprendre, alors c'est que je m'étais trompé sur leur compte et que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis. »

« Harry -»

« Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Et je refuse que tu te fermes à cause de ce qui se passera peut-être. On est encore en guerre. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Sans toi, je suis perdu. Alors ne recommence pas. S'il te plaît. » Il reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et le Serpentard massa à nouveau son cuir chevelu.

Après quelques minutes, Severus reprit la parole, mais changea de sujet.

« Drago est inquiet, mais il refuse de me parler de quoi que ce soit. On dirait qu'il ne me fait plus confiance. »

« C'est peut-être bon signe. Il a peut-être décidé de passer du côté de la lumière. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que le Seigneur Noir lui a donné une mission et qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit ou non l'exécuter. En fait, je suis inquiet pour Mlle Weasley. »

« Je parlerai à Ginny. Peut-être sait-elle quelque chose. » Le massage s'arrêta et Harry se releva à contrecœur, évitant le regard de Severus. « J'ai peur, tu sais. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Un nouvel allié**

Harry ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il connaissait pourtant cet endroit.

_La pièce était sombre, mais la luminosité était suffisante pour qu'il puisse se promener dans la vaste salle encombrée d'objets insolites. Parfois, certains l'attiraient._

Il y avait ces étranges boucles d'oreille. Longues, en argent, elles avaient la forme d'une herbe. Sans même les toucher, il connaissait leur histoire. Il savait que la dernière personne à les avoir portées avait dû être internée en hôpital psychiatrique parce qu'elle était devenue folle. Elle n'avait pas compris leur pouvoir, pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas compris que grâce à elles, elle pouvait entendre les paroles des autres et ressentir leurs émotions. En un sens, elle avait acquis le don d'empathie, un don fabuleux qui permet de comprendre autrui et de l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais ces sentiments l'avaient peu à peu consumés. Elle ne pouvait pas aider tout le monde. Elle n'était pas assez forte.

Les boucles d'oreille avaient subitement disparu à son entrée à l'hôpital et étaient arrivées là, attendant qu'une personne possédant une grande volonté et une âme charitable accepte de porter à nouveau ce merveilleux fardeau.

Sans les toucher, Harry poursuivit son chemin et tomba sur une boule de divination semblable à celle de Trelawney. La curiosité étant la plus forte, il se pencha légèrement en avant. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux.

Il vit d'abord Hermione et Ron portant leur costume d'Auror. Ils montaient sur une petite estrade. Ils rayonnaient tous les deux de bonheur. Scrimegeour s'avança vers eux pour leur remettre une plaque ou un écusson. Il ne voyait pas l'objet.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Ginny et Drago. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer, mais la raison lui échappa.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et il vit Hermione disparaître sous ses yeux.

Il voulut hurler, mais la scène changeait déjà. Des gens pleuraient. Tous étaient habillés en noir. Deux cercueils. Un enterrement. Il ne voulait pas savoir celui de qui.

Du sang, il y avait du sang partout… la boule était devenue totalement rouge et il avait l'impression que le liquide débordait pour s'attaquer à lui. Il fuit. Aussi loin qu'il le put. Il voulait se réveiller.

Il se réveilla en sueur. Encore un rêve. Encore un de ses rêves dont les images lui échappaient au réveil. Il n'avait plus que des impressions fugitives, puis plus rien.

Le sommeil le rattrapait déjà. Il espérait dormir enfin d'un sommeil sans rêve, mais comme souvent, ces nuits dernières, le rêve recommença. Il ne voyait pas toujours les mêmes objets, mais s'arrêtait irrémédiablement et immanquablement devant la boule.

Il était comme hypnotisé et il continuait à regarder dedans. Cette fois, il assistait à la mort de tous ses amis. Celle de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Severus… Mais à d'autres moments, il se voyait faire la paix avec Drago. Il se voyait combattre avec lui et vaincre le mal. Les scènes n'étaient jamais semblables, comme s'il y avait des dizaines d'avenirs différents et que rien n'était figé. Tout était possible. C'était à lui de faire son choix.

Quand il avança, il tomba sur d'autres objets insolites. Mais il les regarda à peine, avançant à l'aveuglette, cherchant quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il savait qu'il finirait bien par le trouver. Et devant lui apparut un objet de pourpre et d'or. Parmi tous les objets, c'était le plus étincelant, il attirait l'œil. Les dessins sur le tissu pourpre représentaient des scènes de danse, de spectacle, de musique. Les spectateurs semblaient envoûtés par cette mélodie. Il les voyait de près, comme s'il y avait eu un glissement de caméra et qu'elle effectuait un gros plan.

C'était ça. C'était l'objet qu'il recherchait. Il était enfin là, à portée de main. Il approcha lentement sa main pour le prendre. Il ne l'avait pas encore touché qu'il entendit un bruit étrange, comme un grincement. Plus sa main se rapprochait et plus le son prenait du volume et quand sa main fut dessus, la boite hurla. Le cri aigu l'obligea à se couvrir les oreilles. Une fois encore, il avait échoué.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Le soleil baignait la chambre d'une douce lumière. Les cris avaient disparu. Les images quittaient son esprit. Une fois de plus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait. Mais indéniablement, il recommençait nuit après nuit. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité et se réveillait fatigué.

Sa fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et Severus l'avait remarqué.

Leur relation s'était stabilisée en une amitié incertaine. Ils n'étaient plus aussi à l'aise ensemble qu'auparavant. Une subtile tension était née entre eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre leur fragile équilibre. Severus ne voulait pas opérer de rapprochement entre eux. Les paroles de Lucas étaient encore fraîches dans son esprit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner le jeune homme qui avait besoin de lui. Le moment était trop critique. Il resterait auprès de lui et jouerait le rôle qu'on lui avait confié, celui de mentor et de professeur. Il serait un père pour lui. Cette pensée le faisait grimacer malgré lui.

L'entraînement se passait bien, mais depuis plusieurs jours, les mouvements de Harry étaient plus lents, son temps de réaction s'était allongé. Et des cernes se creusaient autour de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Ce matin-là, au petit-déjeuner, Severus l'appela plusieurs fois par son prénom, mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il tenait sa tasse dans ses mains. S'il raffermissait sa prise, la tasse risquait d'éclater. Severus se leva et mit une main sur son épaule. Harry ne réagit pas. Inquiet, il posa une main sur sa joue et tourna la tête du jeune homme pour qu'il le regarde. Les paupières du jeune homme clignèrent et Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

« Severus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est moi qui te pose la question. Tu es assis là sans bouger depuis plusieurs minutes. J'ai beau t'appeler, tu ne réagis pas. » Il enleva sa main. La douce chaleur quitta sa joue. Harry était à nouveau envahi par le froid. Ce froid si intense qui l'enveloppait comme un manteau et refusait de le quitter.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit-il simplement. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer cette sensation de malaise qui le submergeait depuis plusieurs jours ? Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer ce froid intérieur ? Et le goût du sang qu'il avait dans la bouche en se réveillant le matin ?

« Harry, ne me mens pas. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir le lien pour le savoir. Il suffit de te regarder. Tu es blanc comme un linge. Tu trembles comme si tu avais froid. Ton visage est brûlant. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Explique. »

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Mes rêves sont peuplés de cauchemars dont je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs à mon réveil. Je sais qu'ils sont importants et qu'ils ne sont pas envoyés par Tom, mais rien ne me revient. Chaque nuit je me rapproche un peu plus de mon but, mais chaque nuit j'échoue. Il va se passer quelque chose et je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter ce qui va advenir. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je préfère mourir que de vous perdre tous. »

Son ton était monocorde et froid. Ses yeux lointains. Il était reparti, inconsciemment.

« Harry ! » Dit Severus d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme se retourna. « Ce n'est pas le moment de somnoler. Il faut que je parte au manoir des Snape, mais je garde notre lien ouvert. Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien. »

Severus ne le croyait qu'à moitié, mais il devait partir.

Hpsshpss

« Il m'a confié une mission ! » Dit le jeune homme blond. « Il me teste pour savoir si je peux lui être utile. » Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage.

« Est-ce ce que tu désires, Drago ? Veux-tu vraiment faire partie des mages noirs ? Veux-tu vraiment prendre la vie de malheureux innocents. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

« Non, ne pars pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » Drago enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, Gin. Tu es arrivée et tu as semé le trouble dans mon cœur. Je- J'aime sauver des vies. Sentir la vie revenir est- au-delà –je- c'est inexprimable. »

« Mais tu hésites ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Gin, ma vie est entre ses mains. Si je refuse, il risque de s'en prendre à ma famille ou à toi. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. »

« Tu pourrais devenir un espion. Tu pourrais me parler de ses plans. » La jeune fille se leva. « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester à son service. On pourrait te cacher. »

« Une fois que l'on est marqué, c'est pour la vie. Je pourrais devenir un espion, mais il s'en apercevrait. Je -»

« Et si je te donnais ce choix. Je pourrais en parler à Harry- »

« Ne mêle pas Potter à cela. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Ni de son aide. »

« Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ? »

« Il veut que je participe à la cérémonie de bienvenue des nouveaux Aurors et que je fasse diversion pour que l'on puisse enlever un des amis de Potter. Pas toi. Il pense que tu vas nous rejoindre. Mais un de tes frères ou Granger. Il veut frapper fort. Potter est resté trop longtemps caché et ça inquiète le Maître. »

« Ecoute, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que j'en parle à Harry, mais je serai plus rassurée si tu acceptais au moins de porter un bracelet de protection. »

« Tu as en ta possession un bracelet de protection ? » Lui demanda Drago d'un air incrédule. « Mon père en cherche depuis des années, mais n'a jamais été capable d'en trouver un seul. »

« Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ? »

Il acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

« Je dois te prévenir. Je porte déjà un bracelet et il est lié à Harry. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, Potter, toujours Potter. Et je suppose que c'est lui qui t'a fait cadeau de celui-là ? » Il y avait de la rancœur dans sa voix, peut-être même de la jalousie.

« Oui, c'est lui qui me l'a donné. Il m'a demandé de te le remettre si un jour tu souhaitais passer de notre côté. »

« Je ne passe pas de votre côté ! En tout cas pas du sien. »

« Drago s'il te plaît. Si tu me laisses te le mettre, nous serons liés. Je saurais où tu es et il est même possible que nous puissions communiquer grâce à lui. »

De ses yeux bleus, Drago regarda attentivement la jeune fille devant lui. Elle lui paraissait si fragile, tel un papillon qui se laisserait emporter à la première rafale de vent. Elle avait pourtant une volonté de fer et un caractère énergique. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il défit la manche de sa robe de sorcier et tendit le bras. Sans perdre un instant, la jeune fille lui mit le bracelet autour du poignet et jeta le sort.

Il grommela, « Je suppose que dans un sens je suis maintenant lié à Potter. » Il regarda son bracelet. Celui-ci avait pris la forme d'une fouine, ce qui surprit Ginny. « Je suppose également que ta présence ici est également due à un tour de ce cher Potter. »

Une voix grave lui répondit. « Oui et non M. Malfoy. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté avant de prendre cette décision. Aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette pas. Je suis ravi de vous compter parmi nous. »

« Pro- professeur Snape, je -»

« Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Malfoy, je ne vais pas vous dénoncer au Seigneur Noir. Pas alors que je travaille contre lui depuis des années et que j'entraîne son pire ennemi. » Severus eut un sourire en coin.

« Vous voulez dire -»

« Oui M. Malfoy. Moi aussi. » Le jeune homme blond était toujours silencieux. « Avez-vous pris votre décision ? Etes-vous certain de votre choix ? Vous êtes conscient qu'il n'y aura pas de retour possible ? » Lui demanda Severus.

Drago regarda Ginny. Son cœur avait pris la décision, bien avant lui. « Oui. Je ne veux pas tuer quand on peut sauver des vies. »

« Alors je vous propose d'en discuter ailleurs. M. Malfoy, Mlle Weasley prenez ce Portoloin. »

Ils disparurent tous les trois pour arriver dans le grand salon du Refuge. Il n'y avait apparemment ni porte ni fenêtre. Ici, ils étaient certains d'être tranquille.

« Attendez-moi, je reviens. »

Severus sortit par une petite porte qui apparut sur sa gauche. Il savait qu'Harry était dans sa salle de dessin et s'y rendit.

Quand il arriva, il constata avec surprise que les toiles remplissaient désormais la petite salle. Des plans, des croquis, des dessins de la boite pourpre qu'il voyait dans ses rêves… l'enlèvement de Hermione, la mort de Severus… Ces peintures étaient dominées par le noir et le rouge.

Severus s'approcha des plans et les examina de près. Le premier était une coupe en élévation de Poudlard. Dans la logique du dessin, Harry avait ensuite fait un plan du premier étage, montrant avec précision les couloirs et les portes. Le suivant représentait l'intérieur d'une pièce. Il était immense, les couleurs vives, la précision était frappante. Sur un petit poignard, on pouvait voir l'écusson appartenant à une ancienne famille sorcière. A travers les dédales d'objets, Harry semblait avoir tracé comme un chemin menant à une petite boite.

Celle-ci était représentée sur la toile suivante. Les décorations émaillées, la feuille d'or, tout était dessiné avec une précision saisissante.

Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix douce lui demander, « Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? »

Le jeune homme était assis par terre, les yeux fermés, apparemment épuisé mais souriant.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu représenté tout ça ? »

« Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas au début, mais je pense que c'est l'emplacement du dernier objet. Je pense que je le sens parce que je le cherche. Les objets que nous avons ici sont encore sous l'influence de Tom et je crois que ma cicatrice réagit à leur influence. Ils se cherchent les uns les autres. Comme j'ai une partie de Lui en moi, les horcruxes m'ont identifié à lui et veulent le prévenir d'un danger. Mais ils nous ont confondus et c'est moi qui ai reçu les informations. Je suis sûr que le dernier horcruxe est ce coffre ! » Dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux verts presque rouges de fatigue.

« Nous allons y aller. Nous devons simplement convaincre Minerva de nous laisser entrer. Sans quoi nous devrons forcer les choses. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Il voulait rassurer Harry, mais il était inquiet. Malgré l'occlumencie, malgré les murs qui protégaient son esprit, sa cicatrice réagissait aux objets pourtant enfermés dans la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est aussi ce que j'avais en tête. » Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda, « Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu revenu aussi tôt ? Je croyais que tu voulais discuter avec Drago. »

« Mlle Weasley a réussi à le convaincre. Ils sont en bas tous les deux. »

Harry acquiesça simplement. « J'espère que ma présence ne va pas tout gâcher. Tu sais à quel point il me déteste. »

« Il me semble que c'est réciproque non ? »

« J'espère avoir grandi. » Il s'arrêta. « Au lieu de me regarder ne pas arriver à me relever, pourrais-tu m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

Severus le regarda quelques instants avant de lui tendre la main à contrecœur. Le toucher était une torture. Il voulait s'éloigner de lui, non s'en rapprocher. Mais tous ses efforts allaient immanquablement dans l'autre sens.

Il le tira et Harry se pressa contre sa poitrine. Involontairement, le bras de Severus se posa dans son dos, comme pour le protéger ou le garder près de lui. Dans un effort de volonté, il s'éloigna du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils descendirent retrouver leurs invités.

Hpsshpss

En arrivant, Harry aperçut Drago. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et ses yeux bleus, plus glacials que jamais lançaient des éclairs. Apparemment, il n'était pas ravi d'être là. Harry sourit malgré lui, se rappelant sa rencontre avec Severus au Refuge. Il avait certainement dû avoir l'air aussi mal à l'aise que Drago.

Il soupira et entra avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ginny. Drago le foudroya du regard. Apparemment la rouquine était chasse-gardée.

Lorsque le jeune homme blond le vit, son expression changea. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

Harry tendit la main vers lui. Sous le regard insistant de Ginny, Drago lui serra la main et grommela, « Potter ! »

Le jeune homme brun lui fit un sourire fatigué. « Drago, je suis content de te voir ici. »

« Ce n'est pas mutuel, crois-moi ! » répliqua le jeune homme blond d'une voix grinçante.

Ginny allait le réprimander mais Harry éclata de rire. « Content aussi de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changé. J'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiet. »

« Je n'ai peut-être pas changé, Potter, mais toi si. Tu as beaucoup changé. » L'enfant maigrelet était aujourd'hui musclé. Ses yeux verts ressortaient du fait de ses longs cheveux noirs toujours aussi emmêlés et de son teint pâle. Des cernes creusaient ses yeux et la fatigue lui donnait l'air d'être un revenant.

« Tu aurais besoin de dormir un peu plus Potter. Ces bleus sous les yeux ne siéent pas à ton visage. D'ailleurs qu'as-tu fait de ces traits angéliques qui te caractérisaient et te donnaient un air efféminé ? »

« Je crois que j'ai grandi, Drago, tout simplement. Quant à dormir, je ne peux que te répondre que certaines personnes ne sont pas dotées de ce privilège. Si tu as fini de me dévisager, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui est important. »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais m'assurer que tout ce qui se dira aujourd'hui restera entre nous et pour cela, j'aimerais jeter un sort sur chacun de nous. Ce sort scellera nos paroles. Nous ne pourrons divulguer à qui que ce soit ce qui ce sera dit ici. Ni par écrit, ni oralement, ni par télépathie… rien. Etes-vous d'accord ? » Leur demanda Severus.

Drago était inquiet mais puisque tout le monde était d'accord, il ne pouvait pas montrer ses réticences, pas en présence de Potter, en tout cas. Il continuait à l'observer. Mais ne parvenait pas à retrouver l'insupportable 'enfant chéri' du monde sorcier dans ce personnage. Potter était assis, à côté du professeur Snape. Son visage était semblable à un masque froid mais ses yeux de jade reflétaient une immense tristesse. Une grande force et une grande volonté émanaient de lui, comme si rien ne pouvait lui résister. Drago avait bien du mal à détacher ses yeux de ce visage si contradictoire.

Oui, il pourrait être ami avec ce nouveau Potter.

Il ressentait un lien entre Potter et Snape. Ce n'était pas visible au premier coup d'œil et rien dans leur attitude ne permettait d'émettre ce genre d'hypothèse et pourtant, c'était dans la manière dont ils se regardaient, la manière dont il parlait et dont réagissait Potter.

Le professeur Snape était fidèle à lui-même, froid, sarcastique, voire méchant par moment, mais son regard s'arrêtait sur Potter régulièrement, comme s'il était inquiet.

Drago avait beaucoup appris de Ginny. Elle lui avait montré la voie de la guérison, il était allé plus loin, cherchant dans l'aura les troubles dont le malade avait souffert et dont il souffrait maintenant. Ce qu'il lisait en Potter était ahurissant. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Le jeune homme était fatigué, si fatigué qu'il pourrait s'effondrer à l'instant. Mais sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi libre. Chaque individu retenait d'une certaine façon sa magie pour la dominer et s'en servir à bon escient. Chez Potter, elle était libre et flottait autour de lui. Et pourtant il en avait l'absolu contrôle et ça se ressentait.

A un moment, les yeux de jade rencontrèrent les bleus glacials de Drago. Le temps sembla suspendu. Ils avaient tous les deux un fort pouvoir empathique. Ils savaient tous deux contrôler ce pouvoir et quand ils entrèrent en contact, leurs émotions se mélangèrent. Drago se sentit rapidement perdu, mais Harry savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et avant que le jeune homme blond ne puisse aller trop loin dans l'analyse de ses forces et de ses faiblesses, il dressa un mur entre eux.

Leurs pouvoirs s'étaient mélangés l'espace d'une seconde. Ils en avaient été surpris tous les deux. Pendant ce temps extrêmement court, ils avaient tous les deux ressenti une force similaire. Harry avait reconnu celle de ses rêves et avait dressé un mur rapidement pour éviter qu'ils ne sombrent dans le monde des images. Drago avait lui aussi compris le danger de la situation et l'avait aidé à dresser cette barrière magique. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger ainsi les émotions et les esprits. Ca pouvait être dangereux.

Pendant ce bref échange qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute, Drago comprit le lien puissant qui existait entre Harry et Severus. Il comprit également qu'Harry pourrait devenir un ami, un véritable ami s'il lui laissait une chance. Ils étaient bien plus semblables qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Drago observait et écoutait. Ils lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour lui parler des horcruxes, de ceux qu'ils avaient découverts ainsi que de celui restant. Ils partagèrent avec lui leurs hypothèses. L'atmosphère était étrange. Il savait où il était et avec qui, mais il se sentait comme engourdi. C'était trop. Trop d'un coup.

Tout d'un coup, le regard de Harry s'arrêta sur Drago. « Severus, je crois que lui aussi ressent le pouvoir des deux horcruxes. » Harry avait pensé retenir cette force grâce au mur, mais il s'était trompé.

L'esprit de Drago chavirait déjà. « Je pense que c'est à cause de la marque et de l'empathie. Drago et moi ressentons les vibrations qu'émettent ces deux artefacts. Ils essayent de nous montrer quelque chose et résister est très difficile. »

Drago entendait la voix de Potter, mais ne la comprenait pas. C'était comme si l'ici et maintenant n'avait plus d'importance.

« Ginny, prends-lui la main. Ca devrait l'aider. »

Drago sentit une main chaude prendre la sienne. Des picotements revinrent au bout de ses doigts. La vie revenait en lui. L'impression de brouillard s'en allait lentement. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

C'est Harry qui lui répondit. « Ce sont les horcruxes. Ils émettent des vibrations auxquels toi et moi sommes sensibles. Ils veulent nous conduire au dernier artefact. Résister est difficile. Mais grâce aux bracelets protecteurs et au lien que tu as maintenant avec Ginny, tu devrais pouvoir rester parmi nous. »

« Et toi Potter, comment fais-tu pour tenir ? » Lui demanda Drago avec suspicion.

« Le lien qui m'unit à Severus est ouvert. Il m'empêche de m'endormir. »

Severus mit fin à cette conversation en demandant au jeune Malfoy ce qu'il savait sur les plans du Seigneur Noir.

Il leur dit ce qu'il avait déjà raconté à Ginny. On ne lui avait rien dit de plus.

« Il y aura donc une attaque le jour de la cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux Aurors ! » Dit Harry à voix basse.

Drago acquiesça. « Le Seigneur Noir m'a confié cette mission parce qu'il sait que je suis invité à titre officiel. L'un des chefs de division des Aurors fait partie de la famille. Tous les ans je participe à cet événement. » Dit-il ironiquement. « Mais je ne dois faire qu'une diversion. Il ne veut pas que par ma faute, la mission échoue. »

« Drago, » Lui dit Severus en utilisant son prénom, « Vous ferez exactement ce que le Seigneur Noir vous a demandé. N'essayez pas d'empêcher quoi que ce soit. Nous nous occupons de tout. Harry est invité par Mlle Granger et M. Weasley. Puisque aucun rôle ne m'a été attribué, je trouverai un moyen de venir. Par contre, vous devez vous comporter tous comme vous le faisiez à Poudlard.» Leur dit Severus de son ton professoral.

« Très bien. »

« Maintenant, je vous propose de rentrer chez vous Ginny. Je ne veux pas que les vôtres s'inquiètent. Il est déjà tard. Drago, je vous propose de rester ici. Vous allez vous entraîner tous les deux. Ca vous permettra de rester éveillés et de voir où vous en êtes l'un et l'autre. »

Harry et Drago verrouillèrent leur regard. Voilà une idée qui leur plaisait à tous les deux.

Hpsshpss

Après le départ de Ginny, Harry, Drago et Severus se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement. Severus s'était proposé comme arbitre et malgré les clins d'œil incitatif du Survivant, le maître des potions n'avait pas l'intention de faire de préférence.

Drago avait vu dans cette attitude une tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère. Ils ressentaient tous ce malaise qui annonce l'arrivée d'une mauvaise nouvelle. La présence des horcruxes n'aidant pas, ils devaient prendre sur eux.

Voir Harry essayer de plaisanter avec le sévère professeur Snape avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, il aurait éclaté de rire.

Severus avait décidé qu'ils commenceraient par un duel sorcier. Les deux jeunes gens sourirent de satisfaction. Ils avaient tous les deux en mémoire le souvenir de leur première année et de leur duel raté. Ce serait l'occasion de voir qui était le plus fort.

Severus aussi était curieux de savoir qui des deux était le plus puissant ou le plus rusé. Il pensait qu'Harry aurait l'avantage de la force ainsi que celui de l'expérience. Qui plus est, il était beaucoup plus serpentard qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et Drago ne connaissait pas ce trait de sa personnalité.

Il donna le départ.

Harry attaqua avec un sort de jambe en coton. Le sort informulé surpris Drago qui tomba. Il contra par un sort d'aveuglement que le Survivant repoussa mais qui donna le temps au blond de se libérer du sort. Harry colora les cheveux du jeune Malfoy qui prirent une jolie teinte rouge et or.

Pour se venger, Drago lança le sort de Tarentallegra à voix haute puis colora les cheveux de Harry en vert et gris.

Il lança ensuite un sort de glace sous les pieds du Gryffondor qui glissa. Dans le même temps, Harry mit facticement le feu à la robe du serpentard qui paniqua et s'aspergea d'eau. Harry en profita pour lancer un vent glacial sur son adversaire.

….

Les coups pleuvaient. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient des adversaires de taille. Severus les regardait se battre. Ils n'utilisaient que des sorts simples, qui ne risquaient pas de les blesser mais qui permettraient de faire la différence.

Trente minutes après le début du duel, ils se battaient encore.

Quarante-cinq minutes après, ils commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue. Les sorts étaient un peu plus évolués, un peu plus inventifs. Le combat était plus lent, ils s'étudiaient, cherchant les faiblesses de l'autre.

Du point de vue de Severus, Harry avait toujours eu le dessus. Il ne cherchait pas à vaincre, mais à se mettre à la hauteur de son adversaire. Il essayait de faire durer le combat, de mettre à l'épreuve son endurance. Drago se battait bien, mais il était parfois un peu lent et certains de ses coups manquaient de précision.

Au bout d'une heure, le maître des potions décida d'arrêter le combat. Ils s'étaient tous les deux très bien débrouillés. Et si Drago n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau de Harry, face à des mangemorts, il s'en sortirait très bien.

« Stop ! Arrêtez le combat ! »

Drago sourit et envoya un dernier sort, transformant la couleur de la robe de son adversaire pour qu'elle se marie avec celle de ses cheveux.

Severus regarda Drago avec des yeux noirs mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Comme s'ils avaient été filmés, le maître des potions leur montra les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises et ce qu'ils auraient pu faire pour les éviter.

Finalement, Severus décida de garder Drago pour tester son niveau en occlumencie et en legitimencie. Curieux, Harry resta pour les observer. Sa nemesis s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que lui. Drago repoussait Severus dès qu'il atteignait les bords de son esprit. Aucun souvenir ne pouvait filtrer, aucune émotion, aucune pensée.

Le survivant avait appris à écarter les intrus de son esprit, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à les repousser aussi vite. Il était impressionné.

Regardant l'heure, Drago s'étonna, « Il est temps que je parte. Père va s'inquiéter et va venir me chercher si je ne rentre pas rapidement. »

Harry tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers Drago. « Drago, tu es un adversaire remarquable, je suis content que tu sois avec et non contre moi. »

Le jeune Malfoy lui sourit, « Moi aussi Potter, je suis content d'être avec toi. Dans un véritable combat, je ne pense pas être à la hauteur. »

« Je ne sais pas Drago, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je trouve qu'en équipe, nous serions complémentaires. »

Le blond se retourna vers Severus, « Professeur, je vous retrouve au Manoir demain ? »

« Revenez plutôt ici avec Mlle Weasley. Je pense que pour vos cours de médicomage, vous êtes mieux au manoir des Snape, mais il est plus intéressant maintenant que vous vous battiez avec des adversaires réels. On pourrait voir demain ce que vous valez en équipe. Nous avons ici un très bon équipement-»

« Oh non Severus, tu ne veux pas que l'on se batte encore contre cette machine infernale ! »

« Je vois que vous avez compris mes intentions M. Potter ! » Sourit Severus.

Drago les regardait interagir comme s'il n'était pas là. Ensemble, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre. Il sourit. Potter et Snape ensemble. Pourquoi pas ?

« Et si nous faisions équipe contre le bâtard graisseux, Potter, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que tu as parfois des idées de génie Malfoy. »

Sur un ton plus grave, Drago conclut, « N'oubliez pas, la cérémonie a lieu dans une semaine. »

Et il partit.

Hpsshpss

Une fois Drago parti, Harry et Severus s'installèrent dans leur petit salon. Ils devaient trouver un plan, un moyen d'empêcher l'attaque sans que l'on soupçonne Drago d'avoir vendu la mèche.

Ils se servirent un verre de whisky et tombèrent dans le silence. Harry savait qu'il devait garder la tête sur les épaules et discuter pour empêcher son esprit de s'aventurer sur le terrain glissant des horcruxes.

« Severus, pourquoi Tom ne t'a-t-il pas parlé de cette attaque ? Ne te fait-il plus confiance ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Non, je pense qu'il a fini de me tester. Il me garde en réserve pour les attaques importantes. Qui plus est, ma présence serait mal perçue et on me soupçonnerait immédiatement. » Il but une gorgée sans regarder Harry.

« Il t'a testé ? Depuis la mort de Dumbledore ? » Le Gryffondor fixait sur lui ses yeux émeraude.

« Oui. »

« La coupe ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Elle était entre les mains d'un de mes anciens amis. J'ai été obligé de le tuer. » Sa voix était froide et son visage impassible. Preuve qu'il souffrait énormément intérieurement, Harry en était sûr. Ce sentiment était renforcé par le fait que Severus refusait obstinément de croiser son regard.

Harry hésitait. Il voulait être proche de lui et lui faire oublier ses souffrances. Il voulait reprendre la place qui était sienne dans ses bras. Mais il savait que son aîné refuserait de se laisser attendrir. Alors il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en signe de doute.

Il se leva et s'assit devant le piano. « Viens » dit-il à Severus en lui tendant la main.

Severus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Harry mit une main sur le clavier, ouvrit le lien et chercha une mélodie entraînante. Une musique qui leur fasse oublier ces moments difficiles.

Il commença, mais Severus posa rapidement sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de pianoter. Il réduisit le lien et joua un autre air, plus lent, mélancolique qui correspondait à leur humeur.

La musique s'arrêta.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du serpentard et lui dit. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Ton ami serait mort de la main d'un autre mangemort et nous n'aurions jamais récupéré la coupe. Je sais que ça a du être très difficile mais -»

Severus posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme. « Chut ! Je ne veux pas en parler. Ca fait maintenant parti du passé. Je le remercierai toujours pour le cadeau qu'il m'a fait, mais il restera à jamais dans le passé. Un verrou est posé sur cette porte et elle ne sera plus jamais ouverte. »

« Ce n'est pas en construisant des murs devant ton cœur que la douleur va disparaître, Severus. Pour pouvoir continuer à vivre, il faut accepter la douleur. »

« Harry, une partie de moi est morte avec lui cette nuit-là. A chaque fois que je commets un meurtre une partie de moi meurt. Si je veux vivre, je dois me protéger. » Il ferma les yeux. C'était une conversation bien trop douloureuse. Elle faisait remonter bien trop de souvenirs. Ces souvenirs qui étaient verrouillés au plus profond de son cœur. Jamais il ne les réveillerait. Jamais. « L'attaque a lieu dans une semaine, il va nous falloir un plan. »

Harry soupira. Il avait compris le message. Déjà Severus se levait pour retourner s'aaseoir dans son fauteuil. Le jeune homme le suivit à regret. « J'ai pensé que tu pourrais te déguiser, et je te présenterai aux autres comme étant mon mentor. Ils sont tous si curieux, qu'ils seront ravis de te rencontrer. »

« Je m'en doute. » Marmonna Severus. « Mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Il faut prévenir les membres de l'Ordre, leur demander de se tenir prêt. »

« Oui, et encadrer Ron, Hermione et Ginny le plus possible puisqu'ils seront les cibles privilégiées. »

« Je pense qu'il faut aussi leur apprendre certains sorts que nous avons trouvés. Ils pourront leur sauver la vie. Je pense notamment au sort d'invisibilité et à ce bouclier. »

« Hum hum, et pourquoi pas aussi le transplanage d'objet à distance. On ne sait jamais, ça peut être utile. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

…

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Harry craignait de rêver et de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui le suivait. Severus, inquiet, refusait de laisser Harry seul. Caché sous un sort d'invisibilité, il passa la nuit à côté de lui. Quand le jeune homme s'agitait, il posait une main sur son front ou lui prenait une main. Harry arrêtait automatiquement de bouger. Comme s'il était rassuré.

Severus partit avant son réveil. Lui-même ne dormit que quelques heures.

Au bout de trois jours, les rêves de Harry diminuèrent. Drago faisait régulièrement des exercices avec Harry. Ils étaient complémentaires. Les faiblesses de Harry étaient les points forts de Drago. A tour de rôle, ils protégeaient leurs arrières. Leurs efforts étaient toujours coordonnés comme s'ils savaient d'instinct où l'autre allait lancer son sort. Severus avait été impressionné par cette synchronie.

De temps à autre, il entrait dans le jeu pour se battre contre ses deux disciples ou avec eux.

La semaine passa vite. Sous couvert d'une ancienne rivalité, Harry et Drago se disputaient souvent, mais l'un comme l'autre lisaient au-delà. Les disputes cachaient leur angoisse et leur amitié nouvelle qu'ils avaient des difficultés à accepter. Comment devenir ami avec quelqu'un que l'on a cru détester pendant si longtemps ? Quand il se posait cette question, Harry regardait toujours Severus. Il se rendait alors compte de la force des préjugés. Si Dumbledore n'était pas mort, si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, s'il n'avait pas été le Survivant, il aurait pu passer à côté de ces nouvelles amitiés qui aujourd'hui constituaient son monde, son univers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16, la mort des héros**

De la cérémonie de bienvenue des nouveaux Aurors, Harry ne gardait qu'un souvenir flou.

Leur arrivée à lui et à Severus au Ministère pour la fameuse cérémonie.

Le regard complice échangé avec Drago en voyant les femmes se presser autour du Maître des potions qui ce soir-là, ressemblait à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noir corbeau. Sa forte musculature mise en valeur par sa robe de cérémonie bleu nuit. Il avait conservé une expression sévère mais elle était adoucie par ses yeux gris.

Les regards ébahis des membres de l'Ordre quand il leur présenta son mentor.

Les rires des personnes présentes.

La nervosité de Ginny.

Les regards de Drago.

Le sourire heureux qu'affichait Ron et Hermione : maintenant qu'ils étaient Aurors, ils avaient décidé de se marier.

L'appel des nouveaux Aurors.

La montée de Ron et Hermione sur l'estrade.

Un rire sinistre.

La soudaine obscurité.

Une lumière verte.

Des cris.

L'aveuglante luminosité.

Les membres de l'Ordre encerclés.

Ron, la baguette pointée sur Hermione.

Les yeux écarquillés d'effrois, _Ron ?_

Lucius Malfoy, donnant un objet à la jeune fille. _Tu arrives trop tard Potter !_

Sa disparition. _Ton amie la sang de bourbe est déjà entre nos mains !_

La colère ! _Dis-moi où elle est, maintenant_ !

Les poings serrés.

Le cri d'un loup suivi de celle d'un homme.

La reconnaissance de son échec.

Des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Les cris de Ron l'accusant de la disparition d'Hermione. _C'est de ta faute !_

Les corps de Remus et de Peter Petitgrew.

_Espèce de traître_

Hpsshpss

Il était assis sur le canapé dans le salon, mais il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien à part les cris, la voix de Ron et celle de Lucius.

Il était là, il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Il voyait encore le visage surpris et confus de Hermione lorsque Ron avait pointé sa baguette sur elle.

Une larme.

_Tu étais notre meilleur ami _

Une autre larme.

_C'est toi qui lui as donné ce Portoloin_

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose ! Jamais ! Mais toi Ron, pourquoi ? »

Le visage des membres de l'Ordre. Tous le croyaient responsable. « Hermione, tu sais que je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose, hein ? »

Une main se referma sur le bracelet. Il cherchait le lien qui le conduirait à Hermione. Mais il ne le trouvait pas. Ron était là, une étrange lueur rouge émanait du lien, comme s'il était pollué par un autre esprit. Ginny était là, elle aussi. Elle avait fermé le lien. Malgré cela, il ressentait une grande douleur, une grande peine émanant de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule et ça le rassurait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux.

« J'avais promis de les protéger et je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai trahi ma promesse, Severus ! »

Une voix douce, « Regarde-moi Harry ! » Une main sur sa joue. « On a fait ce qu'on a pu. On ne pouvait pas savoir que Ron Weasley était manipulé. » Severus essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient maintenant les joues de Harry.

« J'aurais pu le savoir. Par le lien, j'aurais pu savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas ! »

« Tu ne les surveillais pas. Tu leur laissais leur liberté parce que tu les aimais et que tu avais confiance en eux. » L'autre main se posa sur l'autre joue et Severus tourna doucement la tête de Harry pour voir ses yeux.

« Remus est mort, lui non plus, je n'ai pas pu le sauver. »

« Remus est mort parce qu'il voulait capturer Peter Petitgrew. Il est mort parce qu'il voulait protéger Tonks. Il est mort en défendant des valeurs auxquelles il croyait. Je pense qu'il ne pouvait espérer de meilleure mort : il défendait la vie de la femme qu'il aimait. »

Harry ferma les yeux.

Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_Les lumières étaient éteintes. L'obscurité avait envahi la salle. Remus avait senti les mangemorts. « Harry, dépêche-toi de monter sur l'estrade, Lucius Malfoy va essayer de s'en prendre à tes amis. Peter est là. Je m'occupe de lui. »_

_Harry avait réussi à atteindre les marches. Il se retourna au moment où la lumière revenait. Peter était à côté de Remus, un couteau en argent à la main. Il rata Tonks mais le poignard se logea dans la poitrine du loup-garou. Immédiatement, sa respiration se fit haletante. Il leva sa baguette et jeta le sort mortel. Il mourrait, mais pas seul._

_Lucius riait._

_Ron pointait sa baguette sur Hermione._

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il tomba sur des yeux onyx. Noir. Noir comme du charbon. Mais chauds et réconfortants.

Les larmes ruisselaient toujours.

Une main glissa de sa joue jusqu'à son dos. Elle l'attirait contre lui.

_Ron pointait sa baguette sur Hermione pour la stupéfixier. Lucius lui tendait un objet. « Elle disparut. « Potter, c'est gentil de nous rendre une petite visite. Comment trouves-tu cette petite fête ? « _

Il resserra sa main sur le bracelet. Pas de trace de la jeune fille.

Il pleurait maintenant comme un enfant. Une main douce lui caressait le dos dans un geste réconfortant.

Une autre s'attardait dans ses cheveux. Au creux de son oreille, il entendait murmurer « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »

_Severus était là lui-aussi. Entouré par ses anciens élèves. Il avait profité de l'obscurité pour stupéfixier les personnes autour de lui, qu'ils soient mangemorts ou non. Drago avait fait de même, protégeant Ginny du mieux qu'il pouvait._

_Des Aurors avaient attaqué les invités._

_Pansy Parkinson était morte. Tonks aussi._

Des bras puissants le tenaient, l'enveloppaient, le réconfortaient. Lui prodiguant le calme dont il avait besoin. Lui redonnant de la force pour avancer.

« Harry, elle n'est pas morte. On peut encore la sauver. » Des doigts massaient son cuir chevelu.

Des mots, des paroles que son cerveau n'enregistrait pas.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position : Harry lové dans les bras de Severus. Le froid n'était tenu à distance que par sa chaleur. La colère n'était éloignée que par sa force.

Il fallut attendre de longues heures avant qu'Harry ne relève la tête pour parler et demander doucement. « Pourquoi Ron a-t-il fait ça ? »

Severus continuait à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène. « Je pense qu'il était sous _Imperium_. »

« Et pourquoi- »

Severus lui mit un doigt sur la bouche. « Harry, je pense qu'il y avait un gaz inodore dans la salle qui contrôlait plus ou moins les personnes sans barrière mentale. Je crois que ton ami Ron était déjà sous son influence et que ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. »

« Alors il croit vraiment que je suis responsable de l'enlèvement d'Hermione, » Murmura-t-il.

« Lui et tous les autres. »

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Il ne se souviendra pas de ce qu'il a fait. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. « Tu veux endosser cette responsabilité ? Tu veux que tout le monde croit que tu es responsable ce désastre ? Harry, ce ne serait pas juste. »

Severus le sentait trembler comme une feuille.

« Je préfère que l'on croit que c'est moi. Je ne veux pas que Ron se rende compte de ce qu'il a fait. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il l'aimait tellement. »

« Ce sera difficile, tu auras sa réprobation et sa haine, tu t'en rends compte. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu ne pourras jamais redevenir son ami et les gens autour de lui, ceux que tu considérais comme tes amis te répudieront, te traiteront comme un monstre, es-tu prêt à subir cela sans rien dire ? »

« Est-ce que tu seras avec moi ? » Les yeux verts baignés de larmes plongèrent dans ceux de Severus.

« Oui, je serai avec toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi. »

« Alors je pourrai subir leur opprobre et leur rejet. » Les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main. « Et me voilà encore en train de pleurer comme un petit garçon. »

« Tu as le droit Harry. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Ce n'est pas interdit, ce n'est pas une tare et ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, au contraire. Pleurer permet de se libérer de sentiments qui nous empêchent d'avancer. Parce que tu pleures, tu sais que tu es humain et que tu ne seras jamais comme _lui_. Parce que tu pleures, tu sais que tu as des sentiments. »

A ces mots, les larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues rougies, sans retenue. Severus resserra son étreinte, « Je serai toujours là pour toi, Harry. Toujours. » Et il embrassa le haut de sa tête.

Hpsshpss

Harry s'était finalement assoupi dans ses bras. Severus resserra son étreinte. La fatigue, la tension avaient eu raison de lui. Et Severus s'en félicitait : Harry devait récupérer pendant ces quelques heures de sommeil. Severus ne doutait pas que les prochains jours seraient un véritable enfer.

Ils étaient désormais seuls. L'Ordre serait contre Harry. Le monde qui chérissait Celui-Qui-A-Survécu allait le prendre pour un traître. L'amour des gens allait se transformer en haine. La croyance en abandon.

Ses amis les plus proches lui tourneraient le dos.

Le sommeil était un luxe que lui ne pouvait se permettre.

Il finit par déplacer le jeune homme et se mit au piano. Il déversa sa rancœur, sa colère envers le monde, l'injustice qu'il ressentait. Son jeu était hanté par les évènements de la soirée, par la douleur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux verts. Par l'impuissance qu'il ressentait.

Quand il eut terminé, il se sentait vidé. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien ressentir. Il posa sa tête sur le clavier, signe d'impuissance et de fatigue.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux. « Tu devrais aller dormir Severus. Je sais que tu m'as veillé ces derniers jours à cause des horcruxes. Tu as autant besoin de sommeil que moi, si ce n'est plus. »

Les yeux verts n'étaient plus vides. Ils avaient repris une teinte vive. La douleur était plus présente que jamais, mais il avait retrouvé l'espoir. Il avait décidé de se battre.

« Je vais bien. » Grogna-t-il. Harry lui massa gentiment le cuir chevelu, l'aidant à se détendre.

Les doigts arrêtèrent de bouger. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai peur de ce que l'avenir nous réserve. »

« … »

« Je vais aller voir les parents de Hermione pour leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Ensuite j'irai trouver Ron. Il faut que je le libère de ce sort qui l'enserre. Qui sait ce qu'il risque de faire autrement ? »

« Harry, fais attention à toi. Tu ne seras pas forcément le bienvenu. »

« Je sais. Ginny m'a contacté tout à l'heure. Elle voulait avoir de mes nouvelles. Elle est cloîtrée chez elle. Ses parents me croient coupables. Seul Fred et George refusent de les croire. Ron me maudit à chaque phrase qu'il prononce et il commence à faire peur à tout le monde. Il s'amuse à lancer le _Doloris_ sur des animaux innocents et s'entraîne à lancer le sort mortel. Elle est très inquiète. »

« T'a-t-elle parlé de la soirée ? »

« Oui, il y a eu quatre morts : Remus, Tonks, Pansy et un Auror. Très peu de blessés, mais en aidant les gens, elle a remarqué une odeur étrange autour d'eux. Apparemment, la majorité des invités étaient sous l'influence d'un gaz ou d'une potion ce qui confirme tes soupçons. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Quand comptes-tu partir ? »

« Maintenant, tout de suite, bientôt, je ne sais pas. Il faut que je parle à Drago. Je veux savoir s'il sait quelque chose. »

« Il devrait être chez moi ce matin. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Harry acquiesça.

Hpsshpss

Harry et Severus retrouvèrent Drago au manoir des Snape. Le jeune homme parut surpris de les voir.

« Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici aujourd'hui. Je voulais venir pour que mon père ne se doute de rien mais -» Il s'arrêta. « Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire fantôme. « Aussi bien que possible. As-tu des nouvelles - ? » Il ne parvint pas à prononcer son nom.

« Non, je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de faire parler mon père, mais il est muet comme une tombe. Il pense que ce coup lui permettra de remonter dans l'estime du Maître. Il ne se rend pas compte que celui-ci se sert de lui comme d'une marionnette. »

« Je m'en doutais. » Il le regarda un long moment avant de lui demander, « Puis-je te demander un service ? »

Drago plissa les yeux. « Ca dépend. »

« Je crois que le lien que j'ai avec Ron est pollué par un _Imperium_ ou autre chose. Ginny, Hermione, Ron et moi dépendons des mêmes liens. Je ne veux pas exposer Ginny inutilement. Je voudrais éviter d'utiliser le lien alors si tu pouvais protéger Ginny, garder contact avec elle… »

« Ce n'était pas la peine de me le demander. Je l'aurais fait. »

« Merci. »

« Et vous professeur, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Je vais voir si je peux obtenir des informations du Maître. On ne sait jamais. »

« Alors je viens avec vous .»

« Très bien. Ne fais pas de folies Harry. Ne me prouve pas une nouvelle fois quel Gryffondor modèle tu es. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux. « Je vais faire ce que je peux. »

Hpsshpss

Harry était parti depuis peu quand il ressentit la présence de Hermione. C'était léger, mais il la sentait. Il chercha le lien et visualisa rapidement la scène. Elle était retournée chez elle, dans sa maison, auprès de ses parents.

Harry transplana et atterrit à quelques mètres de la maison.

Elle était en feu. Des mangemorts l'encerclaient et riaient bêtement. Hermione était là, à côté de Lucius Malfoy, baguette en main. Il voulut s'approcher, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle levait sa baguette sur les personnes devant elle. Deux mots, deux petits mots mirent fin à la vie de ses parents. Elle avait, de ses mains, pris la vie de ceux qui la lui avait donnée.

Comme si elle l'avait senti, elle se retourna vers lui. Dans ses yeux vides, il y avait des larmes. Celles de Harry glissaient sur ses joues. Il était arrivé trop tard. Dans son esprit il entendait les mots, les mots qui lui disaient de partir.

Dans la foule, il aperçut Severus et Drago. Eux aussi étaient là. Eux aussi avaient été impuissants.

Le rire de Voldemort résonnait dans la rue comme une promesse. Une victoire.

Il savait que ce ne serait que le début.

Petit à petit, les mangemorts disparurent.

Il courut rapidement vers la maison en flammes. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle continuait de brûler, les flammes rongeaient tout ce qui avait appartenu à son amie, tout ce qui l'avait rendu telle qu'elle était. Il jeta le sort pour éteindre le feu, mais la maison brûlait encore. Elle continuait à se consumer.

A son niveau, il voyait les corps sans vie des Granger. Il avait l'impression que leurs yeux étaient posés sur lui et que dans la mort, ils le jugeaient. Il entendait leurs cris…

Il lançait le sort encore et encore, comme si éteindre le feu lui permettait de gagner une victoire, comme si ça lui ramènerait son amie, comme si ça redonnerait la vie à ses parents ou à Remus.

Les pompiers étaient venus. Eux aussi étaient impuissants face à ce feu qui se propageait. Les badauds ne comprenaient pas son attitude. Beaucoup étaient venus le voir, mais il ne leur répondait jamais, continuait à lancer son sort avec toute la rage de son désespoir.

Longtemps après, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui il s'agissait. « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? »

« Drago et moi sommes arrivés trop tard. »

« Tu aurais dû essayer ! » Il tourna vers lui son regard froid.

« Oui, j'aurais dû ! J'aurais dû l'empêcher de les tuer, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de les torturer, j'aurais dû empêcher les flammes de lécher le bâtiment. Mais c'était leurs morts ou la sienne. Qu'aurais-tu préféré, Harry ? Aurais-tu préféré que j'agisse et qu'ils la tuent ? » Severus ferma les yeux. « Si j'avais pu les sauver, je l'aurais fait. »

« Je- Je – J'étais complètement bloqué. Je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas pu l'aider. »

« Je sais Harry. Je sais. Viens, tu ne peux pas rester là. » Severus posa un manteau sur ses épaules. En ce mois de mars, l'air était encore frais, mais Harry ne sentait plus rien. Ni la chaleur des flammes qui avaient ravagé la maison, ni la froidure de l'air.

« Viens, nous devons rentrer. Je crois qu'ils ont prévu quelque chose pour demain. Tu dois te reposer si tu veux l'aider. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et prit sa main.

Hpsshpss

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Refuge, Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Toutes ses forces lui échappaient. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Hermione ainsi qu'à la jeune fille.

On l'appelait le Survivant, l'Elu, mais il était incapable d'aider les personnes qu'il aimait. Il se refermait totalement sur lui, ne laissant personne, pas même Severus traverser ses barrières mentales. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'isolait.

Il cherchait encore et toujours à atteindre Hermione. C'était devenu son unique pensée, sa raison de vivre.

Severus avait dit qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose pour le lendemain, mais Harry sentit un changement dans son lien avec Ginny dans la soirée.

Par son lien, il voyait des images.

Des cris. Dans chaque coin, des hommes masqués torturaient des moldus, essayant de nouveaux sorts, se délectant des cris et des pleurs. Voldemort avait emmené sa boule à terreur et aspirait la vie des gens. Il aspirait leurs espoirs, leur peur, leur haine…

Ils tuaient les enfants devant leurs parents, ils violaient les femmes devant leur mari, ils égorgeaient les hommes devant les femmes et les enfants.

C'était un spectacle atroce. Trop horrible pour être vrai.

Harry avait toujours su qu'ils étaient en guerre. Mais il n'avait pas compris ce que ça signifiait.

'Severus, Voldemort est retourné au village des Granger, mais il a aussi enlevé Ginny. Je dois faire quelque chose.'

'Attends-moi !'

'Non !' Et il ferma le lien.

Il se jeta un sortilège d'invisibilité, fit tomber le brouillard et entra dans la bataille, stupéfixiant autant de mangemorts qu'il le pouvait.

Les cris avaient cessé.

« Trouvez le trouble-fête et tuez-le ! » Cria une voix.

Les mangemorts qu'il avait stupéfixiés se relevaient déjà. Les moldus blessés ou morts se relevaient également et se pressaient vers lui, comme s'ils pouvaient le voir. Ils sentaient sa vie, ils sentaient son énergie, sa colère….

Que faire ? Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Il continuait à lancer des sorts qui ne servaient à rien. Encerclé par des moldus armés, il cessa de bouger pour se rendre. Il enleva le sort d'invisibilité.

Un rire monstrueux.

« Potter, comme je suis content que tu te joignes à nous ! Emmenez-le auprès de ses amis ! »

Harry suivit le cortège composé de mangemorts et de moldus. Hermione était là, les yeux vides, un poignard à la main, Ginny, à côté d'elle, était attachée et ne pouvait pas bouger. Ron refusait de le regarder. Il avait des traces de sang sur le bras.

« Alors, pas d'émouvantes retrouvailles ? Comme je suis déçu ! Lucius, souhaite-lui la bienvenue ! »

Le _Doloris_.

Une douleur aiguë traversa son corps, s'attaquant aux nerfs, les électrifiant, lui faisant oublier qu'existait un monde sans douleur.

Puis plus rien. Sa cicatrice au front saignait.

« Puisque tu es là Potter, je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. » Il fit un geste en direction de Lucius qui leva sa baguette vers Ron, un sourire triomphal sur le visage.

Mais Harry savait se battre sans baguette et sans parole. La baguette de Lucius voltigea loin de lui.

« Tu veux jouer à ce jeu ? Si tu veux. » Voldemort fit un geste de la main et les moldus s'entre-attaquèrent.

« Non ! » Il s'élança mais Voldemort l'arrêta. « Regarde-les se battre, Potter ! Regarde leur médiocrité ! Ils ne sont là que pour nous divertir. »

Voldemort riait. Il voulait les voir s'entretuer. Rien n'était plus drôle.

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Une décharge d'énergie se produisit, les propulsant tous en arrière.

Les renforts arrivaient. Il fallait arrêter le massacre. Les coups de hache pleuvaient dans tous les sens. Il entendait les coups de fusil, les râles de ceux qui agonisaient…

Severus et Drago étaient en tête, suivi de Hagrid, Minerva, des Aurors, des membres de l'Ordre…

Harry essayait d'atteindre ses amis, mais il était encerclé par des mangemorts. Il avait beau les frapper, ils se relevaient inlassablement pour l'attaquer encore et encore.

Drago se rapprocha de lui, « Potter, tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu dois les tuer. Ce ne sont plus des êtres humains mais des marionnettes manipulées. C'est toi ou eux. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer des innocents. Parmi ces gens se trouvaient des moldus qui n'avaient rien demandé, qui étaient, il y a encore quelques heures, de simples villageois. Côte à côte, ils essayaient de lutter contre leurs adversaires.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Lucius s'attaquer à Ginny. Drago le vit aussi et abandonnant Harry, il se précipita vers la jeune fille, recevant le sort qui lui était destiné. Des marques semblables à des coups de couteaux étaient gravés sur son visage et sur son corps. Le sang suintait des plaies. Lucius regardait son fils sans comprendre. La trahison se lisait pleinement sur son visage.

Severus profita de la surprise de Lucius pour l'attaquer.

« Toi aussi Severus ! C'est toi qui as poussé mon fils, mon propre fils à me trahir ! »

« Non Lucius, c'est toi et tes rêves qui l'ont conduit ici ! »

Les sorts claquaient entre les deux hommes. Tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Des sorts destinés à blesser. Lucius voulait le faire souffrir et non le tuer.

Hagrid se battait contre les moldus sous _Imperium_. Il essayait de les arrêter grâce à sa taille imposante, mais les mangemorts qui le connaissaient ne manquaient pas de ressources pour le faire tomber.

Des sorts fusaient de tous les côtés.

Une petite fille pleurait près de Hagrid. Elle cherchait son papa et sa maman. Malgré les coups, malgré sa petite taille, elle déambulait entre les cadavres, se déplaçant d'une personne à une autre.

Voldemort se délectait des cris d'épouvante et de souffrance. Il aperçut la petite fille seule, innocente, sur le champ de bataille. Il rit, leva sa baguette et lança le sort mortel.

Hagrid se précipita devant la petite fille et reçut le sort. Il tomba de tout son poids sur le sol, couvert de sang. La petite fille s'assit à côté de lui et regarda 'le gros monsieur dormir'. Elle lui donnait de toutes petites tapes pour essayer de le réveiller, mais il ne se réveillait pas.

Harry vit toute la scène. Il entra dans une rage folle, tuant tous ses ennemis, ne faisant pas de distinction entre moldus et mangemorts. Ils l'attaquaient, il devait se défendre.

Voldemort était seul et regardait le spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui, mettant de temps à autre la main sur sa boule magique. « Ah Harry, tu arrives enfin jusqu'à moi ! J'ai cru que tu mourrais avant. Prépare-toi ! »

Harry affrontait Voldemort en combat singulier. Le Maître serpent n'hésitait pas à tricher, mettant des innocents moldus en face de lui pour qu'ils lui servent de bouclier. Le Survivant évitait les attaques, sauvait les prisonniers, mais attaquait rarement. Un coin de son esprit lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas détruit tous les horcruxes. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de déverser sa rage sur lui.

Lucius et Severus continuaient à se battre. Le blond lui lança un sort aveuglant que l'espion repoussa et renvoya sans problème.

Ginny avait soigné les blessures les plus profondes de Drago. Le jeune homme voulait que le combat se termine rapidement. Il y avait déjà eu trop de morts et trop de blessés. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait pris sa décision. Il lança un sort pour que son père ait les jambes tremblantes. Déstabilisé, celui-ci reçut le sort qu'il venait d'envoyer.

Son œil droit devint blanc.

Lucius avait perdu. Mais refusait de partir vaincu. Il transplana rapidement vers Hermione, lui murmura ses derniers ordres, jeta un sort pour mettre le feu aux bâtiments qui les entouraient et profita de la confusion pour s'enfuir. La jeune fille se précipita vers Harry, couteau en main, prête à le transpercer de coups. Harry reçut un coup dans le dos. Severus vit la scène. Harry se retourna pour arrêter Hermione pendant que Voldemort levait sa baguette vers le jeune homme. Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Il attaqua Voldemort et reçut l'aide inattendu de Blaise Zabini qui, jusqu'à présent, faisait partie des mangemorts. Blaise se mit devant le Survivant et reçut un coup mortel.

Ron avait été libéré et se battait lui-aussi contre les mangemorts. Dès qu'il le put, il s'approcha d'Hermione pour la stupéfixier, mais le sort ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Elle se retourna et changea de cible. Ron reçut un coup de couteau puis un autre. Il regardait Hermione dans les yeux sans cligner, essayant de la raisonner, essayant de rouvrir le lien éteint.

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais elle continuait d'attaquer sans relâche son fiancé qui se défendait à peine.

Harry essaya de désarmer son amie, mais ça ne suffisait pas, elle frappait et griffait. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle était sous l'effet de _l'Imperium_ et rien n'y fit. Derrière lui, Severus avait bien du mal à retenir le Seigneur Noir. Il devait faire quelque chose, tenter le tout pour le tout. Quand Harry leva sa baguette, Ron hurla « Non, ne la tue pas, ne la tue pas ! »

Ca faisait beaucoup rire Voldemort de penser que deux personnes d'un même camp pouvait s'entretuer. Harry leva alors sa baguette et jeta le sort mortel sur Voldemort, avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme, toute sa douleur, toute sa colère !

Il leva sa baguette vers Voldemort, le sort mortel sur les lèvres.

Mais le sort ne l'atteignit jamais. Voldemort avait déjà transplané et c'est Hermione qui reçut le sort de plein fouet. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de redevenir elle-même, jamais eu le temps de dire ses dernières volontés, de dire à Harry qu'elle lui pardonnait, de dire à Ron qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était morte si vite ! Et il entendait le rire cruel de Voldemort résonner, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela. Que cette prise d'otages n'avait eu qu'un seul but, celui-ci.

Un à un les mangemorts disparurent. Des corps gisaient dans la grange, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux. Il fallait penser aux blessés et à ceux qui allaient bien.

Ginny et Drago aidaient les blessés à sortir, portant les infirmes, déplaçant magiquement les plus démunis. Il fallait aller vite.

Harry fut obliger de stupéfixier Ron qui refusait de partir. Le feu les entourait. Les flammes atteignaient déjà le corps de la jeune fille.

Il transplana avec Ron, il aurait peut-être le temps de revenir la chercher. Il aurait peut-être le temps de sauver d'autres vies.

Il y avait encore du monde à l'intérieur. Il voulait y retourner, il devait au moins récupérer son corps. Pour Ron… Pour lui… Pour être certain qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour la sauver. Qu'elle était bien morte…

Il allait transplaner à l'intérieur, mais deux bras puissants le retinrent. Il se retourna, Severus était là, du sang coulait sur son visage. Il secoua simplement la tête. « C'est trop tard. »

« NOOOOONNNNNNN ! Lâche-moi Severus, lâche-moi ! Je dois aller les sauver, je dois aller la sauver ! »

Il essaya de se dégager mais ne put que regarder la grange brûler.

« Harry, c'est trop tard, c'est trop tard. » Harry continuait de se tortiller dans ses bras. « Harry, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! »

Le jeune homme arrêta de se débattre et de ses yeux baignés de larmes, regarda les yeux onyx. « C'est trop tard Harry. Elle est morte avant même que la grange ne s'enflamme. Elle a reçu le sort mortel. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. »

Harry enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son aîné et pleura, refusant de regarder le feu, refusant l'évidence de sa mort. Severus entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le tint serré contre lui, dans une embrassade qui se voulait avant tout un réconfort, mais qui, il le savait, n'était pas suffisant.

« Il y a eu tant de morts, tant de morts, et pourquoi Severus ? Pour rien ! Nous ne pouvions pas gagner !»

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons tout perdu, Harry. Nous sommes toujours vivants, le Seigneur Noir s'est enfui. Il voulait nous affaiblir, mais il n'a pas réussi. Regarde autour de toi. »

Harry leva alors les yeux et observa ce qui se passait. Il y avait un grand élan de solidarité, les survivants s'aidaient les uns les autres, il n'y avait plus de sang purs, de sang mêlés ou de moldus. Non, il n'y avait plus que des hommes et des femmes qui s'entraidaient, heureux d'être en vie. Certains pleuraient, mais tous avaient une expression pleine d'espoir sur le visage. Ils avaient gagné cette bataille. Oui, ils avaient perdu des proches, mais c'était une victoire. Les morts n'étaient pas morts pour rien, ils étaient morts en héros.

Au milieu du champ dévasté, de la terre brûlée et des cadavres, Ginny aidait une jeune femme, apparemment moldue, à soigner son bras cassé, Drago à côté d'elle, obéissait aux ordres de la jeune médicomage.

Severus avait raison, ils venaient de gagner une bataille. Le prix à payer était lourd, mais ils avaient gagné. Les forces adverses venaient de subir une lourde défaite.

« Merci Severus ! » Il essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais ce furent des larmes qui ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

« Viens, nous devons aller les aider. »

Il prit sa main et se leva. Il regarda le soleil se lever, essuya ses dernières larmes et alla aider les survivants. Il y avait encore du travail à faire.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17, Un dernier adieu 

Cette nouvelle journée était difficile.

Il fallait guérir les blessés, retrouver les cadavres, les identifier, annoncer la mort d'êtres chers.

Ron restait dans son coin, sans bouger, sans parler. Il regardait fixement la grange brûlée dont il ne restait que des cendres. Le corps d'Hermione avait été retrouvé calciné, mais le jeune homme roux refusait de regarder, refuser de s'approcher. Il ne croyait pas à sa mort, il refusait de le croire.

Ginny avait essayé de lui parler. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle. Enfermé dans son monde, il ne l'avait probablement même pas vue.

Harry n'osait s'approcher de lui. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Mais il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets dans sa direction.

Avec l'aide de Severus et de Drago, il soignait les gens et effaçait les souvenirs des moldus. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils connaissent la vérité, il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient été les victimes innocentes d'un sorcier maléfique.

Ils avaient essayé d'éteindre le feu, mais il avait déjà gagné tout l'espace. L'éteindre ne servait plus à rien. Quand le feu eut cessé de brûler, c'est lui qui était entré. Il était resté un long moment à fixer ce qui restait du bâtiment.

Puis une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Elle l'avait serré pour lui donner de la force et l'avait libéré. Harry s'était avancé doucement, droit devant lui, ne regardant que les ruines.

L'odeur de chair brûlée, de cendres… l'empêchait de respirer. Jeter un sort pour dissiper la fumée et les odeurs ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Il était comme engourdi. Il avançait prudemment, cherchant le reste des corps calcinés, à peine reconnaissables. Au fond du bâtiment, il retrouva le corps du demi-géant. Il ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes pour jeter un sort de préservation sur le corps.

Hagrid était mort comme il avait vécu : en défendant les plus faibles. Il resterait à jamais le bon gros géant. Les yeux de Harry le piquaient. Il refusait de pleurer.

Il continua son chemin. Il avait une autre personne à retrouver.

La jeune fille était là. Brûlée. Seul l'anneau que lui avait offert Ron pour sceller leurs fiançailles brillait encore, signe de leur amour éternel.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il regardait l'anneau. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et son estomac était noué.

Du bruit le tira de sa paralysie. Autour de lui, on commençait à s'activer. Ginny était entrée elle aussi. Les yeux plein de larmes, elle jetait des sorts de préservation sur les corps pour que les familles puissent les identifier. Elle n'acceptait l'aide de personne, pas même celle de Drago. Il était là et elle le savait, ça lui suffisait.

Harry jeta le sort sur son corps et se baissa lentement pour lui enlever l'anneau. Il eut l'impression que la main se refermait sur la sienne. Il la serra doucement. Les larmes ruisselaient maintenant sur son visage. « Pardonne-moi Mione ! Pardonne-moi» Murmura-t-il au cadavre.

Il lâcha la main, serra l'anneau et avança résolument

Hpsshpss

Severus était resté dehors. Il avait laissé le Survivant entrer dans la grange. Il devait affronter ses démons, seul.

Il faisait des allées et retours pour conduire les moldus loin d'ici. Les membres de l'Ordre faisaient de même.

Ils avaient enfin terminé lorsque Minerva s'approcha de lui.

« Severus -»

« Minerva » Répondit-il froidement.

« Je- Merci. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. » Ses yeux étaient froids.

« Sans vous, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai pris un risque en venant vous voir, mais avec la disparition de Mlle Weasley -»

Elle posa une main sur son bras. Il la regarda avec des yeux noirs. Elle la retira. « Severus, vous devez partir. Les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste vont arriver, les Aurors aussi. »

Il acquiesça.

Severus regarda Harry qui se retourna presque immédiatement. Il avait compris le message. Le jeune homme s'arrêta auprès de Drago, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le blond acquiesça, désigna Ginny et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

Le maître des potions observait la scène de loin. Drago posa doucement sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Des cendres couvraient son visage et des traces de larmes étaient visibles. Ses yeux rouges témoignaient de sa fatigue et de sa tristesse. Il lui dit quelque chose et elle acquiesça. Il resserra sa prise sur son bras, certainement pour la réconforter. Finalement, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et leva une main pour essayer d'effacer les traces que ce baiser laissé sur sa joue. Une caresse fugace qui fit frissonner Drago. Il lui prit la main, la baisa et se retourna vers Severus.

Harry de son côté, s'était assis à côté de Ron. Le jeune Weasley ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Je suis désolé Ron. »

Mais celui-ci n'entendit pas ou du moins ne répondit pas. Harry prit la main de son ami, ouvrit sa paume et y déposa la bague avant de la refermer. Ron ne bougea pas, mais les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Il serra le poing, pour ne pas la lâcher, pour sentir ce qui restait de sa fiancée, de l'amour de sa vie. Comprenant son besoin de solitude, Harry le laissa.

Ils devaient partir. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à faire.

Hpsshpss

Il devait s'occuper, tenir son esprit loin des morts, loin des amis perdus.

Il fallait penser aux priorités. La marque devait être enlevée des bras de Severus et de Drago, sans quoi Voldemort pourrait les tuer en utilisant le lien.

Severus et Drago le regardaient avec inquiétude, comme s'il risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce qui venait de se produire.

« Il faut vous débarrasser de la marque des ténèbres. »

Severus acquiesça simplement. Il s'assit, releva la manche de sa robe, montrant à Harry la marque noire, colorée de rouge. Voldemort commençait déjà à infecter de son venin la marque du Maître des potions.

Harry posa sa paume fraîche sur le bras nu. Severus frissonna. Sa main était si douce sur la peau fiévreuse.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le lien qui existait entre Voldemort et l'ancien espion, récitant une formule ancienne censée apporter guérison et protection. La marque était profondément incrustée dans la peau. Le lien était puissant et Voldemort refusait de le laisser se défaire. Mais Harry tenait bon, il récitait la formule encore et encore. Il sentait la présence de Voldemort, mais il la sentait aussi diminuer alors que celle de Severus prenait plus de force. Quand il ne ressentit plus aucune trace du monstre, quand il fut sûr que la conscience de Severus était à nouveau pleine et entière, le Survivant ouvrit enfin les yeux, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Il rencontra les yeux de son ancien professeur, chauds et passionnés. Il savait qu'il avait réussi. Quand Drago s'avança vers eux, Harry détourna le regard et brisa le lien qui s'était ainsi établi. Il enleva lentement sa main.

La marque avait totalement disparu. A la place apparaissait et disparaissait un ouroboros, symbole du maître des potions. La peau était à nouveau saine. Il était libéré de Voldemort.

Severus se leva mais Drago ne prit pas sa place tout de suite. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu me débarrasses de la marque maintenant. Tu as l'air épuisé. »

« Il faut le faire immédiatement. On a perdu suffisamment de temps. Je suis presque certain que l'infection a gagné tout ton bras. »

« Mais -»

« Non, il faut le faire. Assieds-toi là et pense simplement à ton désir de liberté. Pense à ton désir de te débarrasser de la marque et de ta servitude. Si tu ne le fais pas, nous pouvons y rester tous les deux.»

Drago acquiesça simplement et prit la place de Severus, releva la manche de sa robe et le rituel commença. Severus vit le Survivant flancher au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Il était trop faible. Il risquait de consumer sa magie et de prendre celle de Drago. C'était dangereux. Mais Harry était décidé. Il continuait le rituel.

L'infection, qui avait effectivement gagné tout le bras, partait et revenait selon la puissance et la fatigue de jeune homme. Severus s'assit à côté de Harry, mit un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main sur la sienne. Le Survivant eut un sursaut de surprise, ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le maître des potions qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il referma les yeux et ensemble, ils combattirent le mal, ils combattirent la présence infectieuse de Voldemort et ensemble, ils en vinrent à bout.

Mais Harry était épuisé et s'effondra presque aussitôt.

Hpsshpss

Harry sentait des doigts courir dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait plus d'odeur de chair brûlée ou de sang autour de lui, il n'entendait plus de cris.

Les doigts continuaient leur chemin, enlevant une mèche de son front. Il les sentit frôler sa peau, puis il n'y eut plus rien.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant Harry, je sais que tu es réveillé. » Lui dit une voix chaude.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Severus avait un petit sourire sur le visage, mais les cernes creusaient ses yeux fatigués.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu t'es évanoui après avoir libéré Drago de la marque noire. »

Des images défilaient devant les yeux de Harry. Il les ferma et serra les poings. Il ne fallait pas penser. Quand il les rouvrit, il demanda, « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Plutôt bien. Je lui ai donné une chambre. Il va rester avec nous. Il ne peut pas retourner chez lui. »

« C'est mieux ainsi- Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

Harry leva la main et traça de ses doigts les cernes de son aîné, « Tu devrais aller dormir. A force de me veiller, tu vas t'effondrer. »

Le maître des potions lui prit la main et le scruta du regard. Il vit que son jeune élève était vraiment inquiet. « Tu es encore fatigué. Tu as vraiment affaibli ton énergie magique. Rendors-toi maintenant. »

« Tu me promets de faire de même ? »

« Promis, espèce de gamin impertinent. »

« Vieux croulant. » répliqua Harry dans un sourire avant de se rendormir.

Severus soupira. Ce jeune homme était vraiment devenu sa raison de vivre. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Hpsshpss

Harry se réveilla à nouveau en entendant de la musique venir de la salle voisine. Il savait que c'était Severus. Lui aussi avait perdu des amis, des anciens élèves dans cet incendie, dans cette bataille. Et lui, le sauveur du monde sorcier n'avait rien pu faire.

Pleurer ne servirait à rien. Harry se leva et sortit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, à ce qui venait de se passer. Il passa devant la porte du salon où Severus jouait, mais ne dit rien. Son mentor avait besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments. Sa mélodie était triste, pleine de rage et de violence.

L'écouter lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer.

Hpsshpss

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir que Severus trouva Harry appuyé contre un saule pleureur, regardant l'étendu d'eau devant lui, les nombreux arbres et le jardin qu'ils avaient crée ici petit à petit. Ils ne venaient pas souvent dans ce jardin paradisiaque, mais pour trouver le repos, celui-ci était parfait. Harry aurait pu s'asseoir sur un banc, mais Severus savait que le jeune homme préférait le contact avec le sol.

Severus ne dit rien, il s'assit simplement à côté de son compagnon et observa la lune se lever, les premières étoiles scintiller dans le ciel.

Il sentit une tête s'appuyer contre son épaule. Harry tremblait légèrement alors Severus mit un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha, comme pour lui fournir un peu de chaleur ou le protéger du monde extérieur. Un geste qui fit sourire son jeune compagnon.

Harry le regarda, lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux rouges et irrités. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire, ils se comprenaient. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le courage de bouger. Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard que Severus bougea.

Severus se leva et tendit la main à Harry qui la prit. La vie continuait. Ils avaient encore un combat important à mener. Leurs ennemis étaient toujours vivants et plus forts que jamais. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras.

Hpsshpss

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, le soleil commençait à se lever.

Drago était déjà debout et les attendait. A voir ses yeux, lui non plus n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Il les regarda, mal à l'aise, un peu inquiet.

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Ginny. » Il s'arrêta, « Les enterrements sont prévus pour cet après-midi. Nous y sommes tous les trois conviés. Les charges n'ont pas été retirées contre nous, mais ils ne feront rien pendant l'enterrement. Le professeur MacGonagall nous assure de notre sécurité. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux vides et acquiesça. Il allait devoir leur face à tous, faire face à sa responsabilité. Il l'avait tuée. Il se sentait sale et le regard des autres, leur jugement lui faisait peur. Mais il le devait. Il regarda son ancien professeur qui inclina légèrement la tête. Ses yeux noirs étaient illisibles, mais Harry savait qu'ils cachaient une grande souffrance.

Severus aussi devait y aller. Il devait faire face à ses anciens collègues, surmonter sa culpabilité et dire adieu à ses anciens collègues et élèves. Il n'avait pas encore pu se recueillir sur la tombe de son mentor. Il ferma les yeux et se les frotta. La journée allait être difficile. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été proches, il respectait Hagrid. Lupin quant à lui, était le dernier maraudeur. Son ancien ennemi d'enfance venait de mourir. Et une partie de lui avec. Severus les avait détestés, voir haïs, mais il n'avait jamais souhaité un destin aussi cruel au maraudeur.

Il y avait aussi ses anciens élèves. Blaise Zabini, qui était mort pour sauver Harry. Pansy, qui s'était finalement révélée en tant que mangemorte. Ils étaient morts, avec tant d'autres.

Et il devait soutenir Harry.

Le professeur Snape n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis qu'il avait tué son directeur Albus Dumbledore. L'école avait d'ailleurs fermé et ne rouvrait qu'exceptionnellement, pour enterrer ou plutôt commémorer la mort de ses héros. Severus ne savait pas comment il serait accueilli. Ses anciens collègues savaient pourquoi il avait tué Albus Dumbledore, mais comment réagiraient-ils à sa présence ?

Oui, ce serait autant une épreuve pour lui que pour Harry, mais ils seraient tous les deux, alors tout devrait bien se passer.

Hpsshpss

Habillés d'une robe noire, Harry et Severus prirent de la poudre de cheminette et entrèrent dans la cheminée. Ils atterrirent dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Son portrait trônait à côté de ceux de ses prédécesseurs et quand il vit entrer les deux arrivants, ses yeux étincelèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Entrez mes enfants. Ah, quel plaisir de revoir mes deux garnements préférés. Vous semblez avoir surmonté vos différences.» L'ancien directeur était bien trop joyeux.

Severus regarda le directeur avec des yeux noirs, alors que Harry rit légèrement, malgré la lueur dans ses yeux qui trahissait son chagrin. « Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Je vous remercie : nous nous entendons maintenant très bien et cela grâce à vous. »

« Ah mon enfant, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez faits pour vous entendre- »

« Monsieur le directeur- »

« Allons Severus ! Il y a longtemps que vous ne m'appelez plus ainsi. »

La douleur se lisait maintenant cruellement sur le visage de maître des potions et il serrait le poing. Harry le vit, « Excusez-nous, nous sommes attendus. »

Il avança une main pour la poser sur le bras de Severus, mais celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux noirs. Il se rétracta.

Ils allaient sortir quand ils entendirent le vieux fou dire, « Severus, mon garçon, vous n'êtes pas coupable d'une chose que je vous ai supplié d'accomplir. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait et vous le savez. »

Severus avança, ne souhaitant pas discuter de cela avec le portrait de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père et qu'il avait été obligé de tuer.

Ils descendirent les escaliers. La cérémonie avait lieu dehors.

En bas des escaliers se trouvait Minerva MacGonagall. Quand elle les vit, une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage, mais elle ne dit rien et s'avança simplement vers eux pour leur serrer la main. « Severus ! Monsieur Potter ! »

« Professeur ! » Répondit simplement Harry.

« Appellez-moi Minerva, je ne suis plus votre professeur maintenant. »

« Si vous m'appelez Harry. » Répondit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main. Minerva et Severus se regardaient fixement. Le Survivant vit Drago. Celui-ci était parti un peu plus tôt pour accompagner Ginny et Harry décida de laisser ses anciens professeurs discuter.

Il regarda Severus et dit, « Drago est en bas, je vais lui parler. » Severus ne le regarda pas, se contentant d'acquiescer.

hpsshpss

« Severus, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu auprès de l'Ordre après ? » Lui demanda Minerva d'une voix cassée.

« Je l'ai tué Minerva. Je n'avais plus rien à faire avec l'Ordre. J'ai accompli sa dernière volonté en entraînant le gamin pour qu'il soit capable de _le_ tuer, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. »

« Et bien sûr, vous continuez à espionner ? »

Severus renifla. « Après la débâcle qui a conduit à la mort de Miss Granger et de M. Zabini, je crains de ne plus être le bienvenu dans le cercle des mangemorts. »

« Alors revenez parmi nous. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas le faire. Albus m'a laissé une lettre, il m'a tout expliqué. Il m'a dit que vous deviez le tuer mais qu'il fallait avoir confiance en vous. Et j'ai confiance en vous Severus. De plus, depuis hier, les journaux racontent ce que vous avez fait pour aider les victimes. Les gens ne vous font toujours pas confiance, mais ça va changer. J'ai parlé au Ministère- »

« Votre confiance est bien mal placée professeur. Quant aux journaux, je n'en ai cure. Je suis ici pour présenter mes hommages à ceux qui sont morts. Excusez-moi ! » Dit-il pour partir. Cette conversation avait suffisamment duré. Mais avant qu'il ne se soit éloigné, la vieille femme mit une main sur son épaule. « Vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans cette école Severus. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai toujours là pour vous. »

Il la regarda et acquiesça. « Merci Minerva. »

Et il descendit sans un mot de plus. Harry se dirigeait maintenant vers Ron, Severus décida donc d'aller voir Malfoy.

Hpsshpss

« Ron ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Harry, mon vieux, je suis content que tu sois venu ! »

Harry était perdu. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait aimé. Regarde, ils ont mis des livres un peu partout dans la Grande Salle parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle les aimait- »

« Ron, je- je suis désolé ! » Lui dit Harry, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Ron, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu as vu -»

« Je sais que tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal, que tu l'as aidée comme tu le pouvais ! » Il se retourna soudain, livide, un masque de furie sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là, c'est de sa faute si elle est morte. De sa faute ! »

Harry tourna la tête et vit Severus. C'était après Severus que Ron en avait. Harry lui agrippa le bras et le retourna pour qu'il le regarde. « Non, Ron, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Lui, Ginny et Drago, ont tout fait pour lui sauver la vie. C'est mon sort qui l'a tué. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte ! »

Ron serrait les dents. « Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose Harry ! Je sais que tu as essayé de l'aider. Lui, c'est un mangemort. Il a déjà tué Dumbledore. Il est venu avec Malfoy et ils avaient tous deux prévu de la tuer. Et ils sont là aujourd'hui. Lâche-moi Harry ! Il faut que -»

« Que quoi Ron ? » Dit une voix féminine à côté d'eux. « Ils n'ont rien fait. Ils ont essayé de nous aider. C'est Severus qui s'est battu contre Tu-Sais-Qui pour protéger Harry. C'est Drago qui a reçu l'_Exicrisus_ à ma place. »

« Non !!! »

« Si Ron, et c'est Severus qui m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui et Drago, Lucius m'aurait tuée. Il ALLAIT me tuer Ron. Alors je t'interdis de t'en prendre à eux. »

Ron avait arrêté de bouger et regardait sa sœur avec des yeux méprisants. « Comment oses-tu les protéger. Et tu les appelles maintenant par leur prénom. _Drago et Severus !_ Qu'as-tu fait Ginny ? As-tu écarté les jambes devant eux ? Es-tu devenu une mangemorte ? »

Ginny le gifla. « Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi Ronald Weasley ! Je sais que tu souffres, mais je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de propos, pas venant de mon frère. » Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Drago et Severus. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. Drago mit simplement un bras autour de ses épaules pour la consoler.

Harry libéra Ron. « Tu es allé trop loin, Ron. »

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Harry. Ils sont coupables tous les deux et je leur ferai payer un jour ou l'autre. » Ron regardait en direction de sa sœur.

« Alors ce sera tout seul Ron. Je ne marcherai pas là-dedans avec toi. Si tu cherches un coupable, tu peux t'en prendre à Voldemort, à Lucius Malfoy ou à moi, mais Drago et Severus ne sont pas coupables. »

Et lui aussi tourna les talons. Il se dirigea vers Mme Weasley et ne vit pas le regard échangé entre Severus et Ron. Un regard qui promettait un combat futur.

Hpsshpss

La cérémonie fut très belle. On était venu en masse assister à l'enterrement de ces héros.

Harry aperçut dans la foule ses amis de Gryffondor et d'autres élèves qui avaient été avec lui à Poudlard. Tous venaient assister à la disparition des héros. La cérémonie commençait.

Comme pour Dumbledore, les sirènes chantaient. Leur chant mélodieux remplissait l'espace autrement silencieux.

Des cercueils blancs étaient alignés les uns à côté des autres, ouverts pour qu'on les voie. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione Granger.

Tout le monde avait trouvé naturel que les héros de guerre ou les victimes se fassent enterrer à côté d'Albus Dumbledore, si la famille n'avait pas d'autres projets. Les parents de Blaise avaient préféré lui rendre un hommage particulier et l'avait inhumé près de sa famille

La condition de Remus avait posé quelques problèmes aux membres du Ministère, mais la nouvelle directrice, Minerva MacGonagall avait rapidement mis tout le monde d'accord en acceptant le loup-garou.

Il avait été décidé que Remus et Tonks seraient enterrés ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de profiter de la vie à deux, mais ils seraient au moins réunis dans la mort.

On avait demandé à Molly de dire quelques mots, mais le chagrin qu'elle ressentait était trop grand. Arthur prit sa place.

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur le Ministre. Il ne voulait pas regarder les corps. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que son deuxième parrain soit mort.

_L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Bien qu'il fut encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches._

Il avait à peine eu le temps de le connaître.

_« Le professeur R.J Lupin. »_

Les yeux dans le vague, il entendait la voix d'Arthur, mais il ne comprenait pas le sens des mots.

_« Ca n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque faiblesse. Les Détraqueurs vous affectent plus que n'importe qui parce qu'il y a dans votre passé des horreurs qui n'existent pas chez les autres. »_

Son regard vacillait de temps à autre vers les cercueils. Son second parrain était là, presque serein.

_« Je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou. »_

Le dernier des Maraudeurs…. Le dernier rival de Severus

_« Lunard c'est moi, c'est ainsi que mes amis me surnommaient quand j'étais à Poudlard. »_

Harry jeta un regard vers son mentor. Le poing serré était le seul signe extérieur de ses émotions. Il savait pourtant que les deux hommes se respectaient, même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas.

_« Avant que la potion tue-loup ait été découverte, je devenais un véritable monstre une fois par mois. »_

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir, dans peu de temps il se mettrait à pleuvoir.

_Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires._

Son regard se posa sur Tonks.

_« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Remus. » Répondit la jeune sorcière avec un frisson._

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître la jeune femme.

_« Je suis métamorphomage. »_

Harry avait l'impression d'être engourdi, de ne rien éprouver.

_« Je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux… »_

Tout lui paraissait irréel.

_« Ca m'est égal… »_

Les gens levaient les yeux vers le ciel. Le tonnerre commençait à gronder.

_« Prends bien soin de toi Harry. »_

_« Bon, eh bien, au revoir Harry. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour. »_

Harry avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur les corps sans vie. On refermait les cercueils pour les déposer en douceur dans la tombe qui leur était réservée.

Il avait perdu le dernier membre de sa famille.

Hpsshpss

L'acte de courage de Hagrid avait fait le tour des journaux du pays. Autrefois moqué, il était aujourd'hui pleuré comme le héros qu'il avait toujours été.

Le cercueil était ouvert pour que tous puissent voir le demi-géant dans son repos éternel. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur celui qui fut son premier ami, et qui, même dans la mort, avait peu changé.

_Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu du foisonnement._

Harry serra les poings, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur le corps sans vie. Les éclairs illuminaient le ciel.

_Il tira d'une poche de son manteau noir une boite en carton légèrement aplatie. Harry l'ouvrit en tremblant et découvrit à l'intérieur un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu sur lequel était écrit avec un glaçage vert : « Joyeux anniversaire Harry. »_

Le Ministère avait accepté de l'incinérer. Ses cendres seraient éparpillées dans la Forêt Interdite auprès des animaux qu'il avait tant aimés. Le Ministre jeta le sort.

_C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clefs de Poudlard._

Les flammes s'élevaient dans les airs, emportant avec lui ce cœur immense et sa grande maladresse.

_Submergé par l'émotion, il enfouit son visage dans sa serviette._

Harry refusait de pleurer, refusait de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

_Ses mains tremblaient si violemment que le pot de lait se brisa sur le sol._

Les flammes noires consumaient le cercueil. Elles étaient semblables au feu des dragons. Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Harry, mais il ne les sentait pas.

_Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman…. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Norbert._

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Mais à travers les flammes, Harry crut apercevoir le demi-géant, à la mine grave lui faisant un signe de la main. L'orage se rapprochait. Les grondements étaient de plus en plus proches.

_Certains disent qu'il est mort. A mon avis, ce ne sont que des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir._

Harry cligna des yeux et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. La vision avait déjà disparu. Minerva se leva et jeta le parapluie rose dans les flammes. Harry serrait le poing qui saignait légèrement.

_« Je… je leur donne un peu d'aide… » Dit-il en parlant du parapluie rose._

Les cendres étaient maintenant jetées vers la forêt, s'envolant avec ses rêves.

_« Moi professeur ! Si j'avais pu me douter…»_

Les yeux de Harry restaient fixés sur les cendres qui s'envolaient, mais sa vision se brouillait à nouveau.

_« Tu vas gagner, » Grogna Hagrid en le gratifiant d'une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule qui donna à Harry l'impression de s'enfoncer de cinq centimètres dans le sol boueux._

Severus prit doucement la main blessée. Harry tourna la tête vers lui, mais son mentor avait les yeux fixés sur les cendres qui se dispersaient lentement.

_« Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Il arrivera ce qui arrivera et il faudra se préparer à l'affronter. »_

« Hagrid, vous nous manquerez à tous. » Murmura Harry en regardant les cendres.

_« Jamais vu de mômes aussi doués pour en savoir plus que ce qu'ils ne devraient. Et c'est pas un compliment. On appelle ça des fouineurs. »_

Hagrid resterait à jamais chez lui.

_«Je reste, c'est ma maison. Je vis ici depuis l'âge de treize ans. »_

Une plaque commémorative était placée à côté de la tombe de Dumbledore. Il retournait auprès de son mentor, de son ami, de la seule personne qui avait un jour cru en lui. Il serait heureux d'être enterré à ses côtés. Les éclairs continuaient à illuminer le ciel noir.

_Un grand homme ce Dumbledore._

hpsshpss

C'était maintenant au tour d'Hermione.

Harry ne voulait pas regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas entendre.

Mais comme pour Hagrid et pour Remus, ses yeux se posèrent sur le cercueil. Loin d'être calciné comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était à nouveau la jeune fille qu'il avait connue dans le train qui l'emmenait à Poudlard pour la première fois.

_Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire._

Le sommeil éternel… Une goutte tomba du ciel. Il commençait à pleuvoir.

_« …Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille … Ah au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »_

Harry voulait détourner le regard. Les images se succédaient dans son esprit et il était impuissant à les arrêter.

_Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond._

La pluie se mélangeait maintenant à ses larmes, aux éclairs et au grondement du ciel mais il ne bougea pas.

_« Tu lis trop Hermione, » Lui dit Ron._

Son esprit hurlait, « Ca n'aurait pas dû être toi. J'aurais dû mourir là-dedans. Tu avais encore tellement de choses à faire. »

Hermione criant vers lui « tu l'as vaincu, tu l'as vaincu. » 

Harry ne sentait pas la pluie, il ne sentait pas les larmes. Seule la main de Severus le raccrochait à l'ici et maintenant.

_Son visage était entièrement recouvert d'une fourrure noire. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et de longues oreilles pointues dépassaient de ses cheveux. « Ce… ce n'était pas un cheveu de Millicent, c'était un poil de chat. »_

Les chaises se mirent à trembler. La main se resserra autour de la sienne. Le regard inquiet de Severus. Il devait se calmer.

_« Harry, s'il te plaît, dit Hermione les yeux pleins de larmes, sois raisonnable »_

Il regarda dans la direction de Ron. Le jeune homme serrait les poings. Son visage irradiait de colère. Il ferma les yeux. « Pardonne-moi Mione, pardonne-moi ! »

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis trois ans à t'en apercevoir que d'autres n'ont pas vu tout de suite que je suis une fille. »_

_« D'accord, d'accord, on sait que tu es une fille. Ca te va ? Alors tu es d'accord pour venir avec nous ? »_

Oh Mione, que va-t-on faire sans toi ?

_« La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre. »_

Tu avais bien deviné Mione… Je n'ai pas confirmé tes soupçons, mais comme d'habitude tu savais… Il serra les dents. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ? Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

_« Et bien, j'ai trouvé qu'il parlait comme toi. …. Tu disais qu'il ne fallait pas apprendre des sorts inutilement, … n'est ce pas ce que Snape a fait ? »_

Ron se leva, laissant tomber sa chaise, et partit à grandes enjambées. Harry eut le temps de voir les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

_« Vas-y ! » Dit Hermione, en repoussant ses larmes, « J'en ai marre de Ron en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais du faire… »_

Hermione, nous devions être inséparables. A la vie comme à la mort….

_Tous ensemble, ils franchirent alors la barrière magique qui s'ouvrait sur le monde moldu._

Harry voulut suivre Ron, mais Severus resserra sa prise sur sa main et lui fit un signe de la tête.

Hpsshpss

La cérémonie fut épuisante. Entre les journalistes, les représentants du Ministère, les discours, ce fut une journée éprouvante et Harry et Severus furent contents de retourner au Refuge.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptèrent de divulguer l'endroit où ils se rendaient ni ce qu'ils allaient faire. Leurs amis s'inquiétaient. Minerva laissa partir Snape. Elle avait enfin accepté qu'Harry fouille le château à la recherche du dernier horcruxe. Ron voulut savoir pourquoi il partait avec un traître. Il n'avait pas encore compris que le mentor d' Harry était Severus Snape.

A côté de la pierre tombale blanche de Dumbledore, il y avait désormais de petites tombes blanches de chaque côté, présentes comme un souvenir, comme un soutien. Ils étaient morts comme l'ancien directeur de Poudlard pour essayer de ramener la paix. Ils étaient morts en héros.

Severus s'était recueilli auprès de la tombe de son mentor. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais Harry avait vu qu'il serrait les dents.

Quand le sable avait été jeté sur les cercueils, un lourd silence était tombé. Ce fut une très belle cérémonie, triste, mais elle renforça la détermination de chacun. Il fallait que cette guerre se termine bientôt.

A la fin de la cérémonie, tout le monde s'était retourné vers Harry, attendant que celui-ci fasse un discours, les rassure, leur dise que tout allait bien et qu'il allait les sauver, mais il n'en fit rien. Il fit comme s'il ne les voyait pas.

Et c'était peut-être le cas. Des amis proches venaient de mourir. Et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui. Il devait survivre et se battre, mais ça n'allait pas être facile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18, le dernier horcruxe**

Harry, Drago et Severus revinrent dans la soirée. Les regards n'avaient pas quitté les deux Serpentards. Des mots durs avaient été prononcés. Ils avaient entendu les gens murmurer entre eux, les regarder de travers, se demander ce que faisaient ces traîtres à Poudlard.

Les Aurors présents n'étaient pas intervenus. La directrice le leur avait interdit. Severus et Drago avaient le droit d'être présents. Elle avait témoigné en leur faveur, mais ce n'était pas suffisant et les deux hommes préféraient que le rôle qu'ils jouaient du côté du bien reste discret, surtout s'ils devaient recréer des contacts avec des mangemorts.

Ils rentrèrent donc, prirent un verre de whisky et restèrent longtemps silencieux, à ressasser cette difficile journée.

Depuis l'arrivée de Drago, Harry et Severus ne restaient plus dans leur petit salon. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre le Serpentard blond à l'écart mais cette salle était la leur et y faire entrer une tierce personne les dérangeait un peu. Ils passaient de longues heures dans le grand salon, plus spacieux et moins intime.

La voix rauque, Harry demanda doucement à Drago. « Sais-tu comment Ginny et Ron se sont retrouvés là-bas ? »

« Ginny a été envoyée sur les lieux par des Aurors. Ils avaient contacté Sainte Mangouste mais l'hôpital manquait déjà de personnel, ils se sont donc tournés vers Mme Pomfresh qui était occupée avec des patients. Elle s'est dit que ce serait une bonne expérience pour Ginny. Elle était loin de penser que c'était une mission dangereuse. Weasel a été envoyé pour sécuriser le terrain. » Répondit Drago en grinçant des dents. Penser qu'il aurait pu perdre la jeune fille le rendait malade. « Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de lui dire ce qui l'attendait. Ils lui ont mis un Portoloin dans les mains et l'ont envoyé droit sur Voldemort !»

« Mais -» Harry voulut l'interrompre, mais le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère et poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« Les mangemorts étaient encore sur place. Hermione aussi. Weasel a été incapable de se défendre contre elle. Ils ont été faits prisonnier et devaient servir de monnaie d'échange. » Sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses yeux brillaient d'une colère non dissimulée. « Ils hésitaient entre les tuer et te faire venir. L'idéal étant de les tuer devant toi et de te tuer ensuite. » A la fin de sa tirade, il serrait le poing.

« Et ils ont réussi. » Grogna Severus en regardant Harry avec des yeux noirs. Lui aussi grinçait des dents. « Bon sang, qu'espérais-tu ? Te faire tuer ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec des yeux vides puis répondit doucement. « Je ne pensais pas. Je voulais seulement la sauver. » Il n'avait plus la force d'être en colère. Triste, peut-être. Il avait surtout l'impression d'être une coquille vide, une âme errante.

« Sais-tu seulement ce que signifie penser, Harry ? Tu aurais pu y rester ! » Le regard noir était verrouillé dans les yeux d'émeraude. De la peur. Il y avait de la peur dans les yeux de Severus.

Drago regarda ses deux compagnons. Le Gryffondor tremblait. « Severus !» Dit simplement le jeune homme blond en signe d'avertissement.

« Mais je suis en vie et eux sont morts ! Tu crois que ça me plaît ? Tu crois que j'ai voulu cela ? C'était mes amis ! » Les yeux verts étaient clairs, voilés par la tristesse, brouillés par la tempête qui l'animait intérieurement. La culpabilité. Le sentiment de ne pas en avoir fait assez.

Tout un coup toute la colère du maître des potions s'évapora. Il regarda le jeune homme devant lui, courageux, puissant et pourtant si fragile à cet instant. La présence de Drago totalement oubliée, Severus se dirigea vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. C'était une impulsion, c'était un besoin. Pour lui. Comme pour Harry.

« Tu n'as pas sauvé tout le monde, c'est vrai, mais sans toi, combien d'autres seraient morts ? » Les mots étaient murmurés à l'oreille du jeune homme. La tête ébouriffée s'appuyait contre la poitrine puissante et Harry écoutait les battements réguliers de ce cœur qui tambourinait et l'accrochait à la vie. C'était tangible. C'était là. Ils étaient vivants. Eux non.

Drago sourit et quitta la pièce. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas chercher un autre logement. Ces deux-là méritaient de roucouler en paix.

Harry s'accrochait à ses bras comme s'ils étaient son ancre, comme s'il risquait de couler s'il ne gardait pas un point d'ancrage, un point d'attache. « S'il te plaît Severus, ne me laisse pas. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer sans toi. »

« Chut Harry. Je te promets de ne pas te laisser. Tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là. » Il réitérait la promesse qu'il lui avait déjà faite. Dans sa voix, il y avait une trace de colère qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était dirigée contre lui.

Severus recula doucement et enleva une mèche qui couvrait le front du jeune homme. « Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant. »

Le Gryffondor était repoussé, gentiment, mais il sentait le Serpentard bouillonner. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un gamin émotif.

Harry se détacha de ses bras, hésita, mais tourna les talons et sortit.

Severus soupira. Rester auprès de Harry était de plus en plus difficile. Il aimait le tenir dans ses bras et cette faiblesse, cette émotivité… le rendait protecteur. Il voulait protéger le jeune homme, éviter qu'on ne lui fasse du mal.

Et quand Harry était parti, il avait eu peur, il avait eu très peur de ne pas le revoir.

Peu de temps après une mélodie à la fois mélancolique et remplie de colère s'entendit dans tout le Manoir.

Hpsshpss

Le lendemain, Harry ne descendit pas petit-déjeuner. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère, son sentiment de culpabilité. Il resta dans la salle de dessin et dessina, dessina encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sentir sa main.

Quand il leva les yeux sur son travail, il ne ressentait plus qu'un sentiment de tristesse et d'injustice.

Une bague de fiançailles sur un doigt.

Un demi-géant immobile au milieu des flammes.

Des coups de couteaux.

Des yeux marrons vides et larmoyants.

Un jeune homme assis devant une grange brûlée.

Des amas de cadavres.

Le soleil qui se lève derrière une grange brûlée…

Des morceaux de corps.

Il se sentait vide. Il devait retrouver l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer la guerre, pour aller chercher le dernier horcruxe. Il devait retrouver l'énergie de se battre.

Il avait déjà décidé de partir dans l'après-midi.

Severus était venu le voir. Il était inquiet pour son jeune discipline. Les épreuves qu'il avait vécues ces derniers jours l'avaient durement touché. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour accepter la mort de ses amis et ne plus culpabiliser.

Il avait vu le jeune homme dessiner frénétiquement comme si sa vie en dépendait, passant d'une toile à une autre, les mains comme indépendantes du reste de son corps. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, mais le jeune homme n'en était pas conscient, ses doigts en mouvement traçaient des lignes, des courbes, ne s'arrêtant jamais.

En noir, en rouge, en vert, la vision de ces toiles étaient horribles, elle reflétait son état d'esprit, son malaise, sa haine et son désespoir. Les traits étaient épais, durs, foncés.

De grands gestes, des mouvements vifs, violents, agressifs, impuissants. C'était les gestes d'un désespoir et d'une mélancolie omniprésents. D'une tristesse intangible. Mais Harry était un survivant et par ses gestes, Severus voyait la vie le traverser. Il survivrait comme toujours et il en sortirait plus fort encore.

Le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, ne savait pas baisser les bras, et ses gestes, ses mouvements montraient qu'il était fort et surtout qu'il était vivant.

Severus observa un long moment la silhouette, incapable de redescendre ou de détourner le regard. Il était hypnotisé par tant de vie.

Harry ne vit pas Severus et Severus ne se montra pas. Il l'observa un moment puis redescendit. Il le laissait pour l'instant extérioriser sa colère. Il savait qu'il était fort. Il savait que pour le reste du monde, il ferait face.

Hpsshpss

Harry descendit pour déjeuner. Il était pâle, les yeux rouges, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, mais il n'était pas hagard.

En le voyant arriver, Drago le dévisagea, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Severus ne le regarda pas, mais annonça, « J'ai décidé de venir avec toi. Je suppose que tu vas chercher le dernier horcruxe cet après-midi, non ? »

Harry allait répondre quand Severus tourna les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent et le Gryffondor lut toute la détermination de son mentor : il ne lui permettrait pas de refuser. Le Survivant acquiesça simplement.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence.

Hpsshpss

Le réseau de cheminée avait été ouvert à leur intention. Le château était désert. Ils passèrent d'une salle à une autre sans rencontrer le moindre fantôme, les tableaux les regardaient passer en silence, les dévisageant franchement.

Le silence était étrange dans ce lieu généralement si bruyant, si vivant. Des silhouettes disparues semblaient hanter les couloirs. Le Gryffondor voyait trois amis inséparables se balader et préparer leur prochaine aventure ; un jeune homme blond l'insulter ; des grimaces et des sourires oubliés.

Le Serpentard essayait de se concentrer sur le présent, mais il grimaçait intérieurement. Combien de fois avait-il fait le tour du château au milieu de la nuit à la recherche d'élèves à punir ? Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, l'air était saturé de pression et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il pourrait voir l'image du vieux directeur lui faire un de ses affreux sourire et voir ses yeux scintiller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

L'atmosphère était oppressante. Sans en avoir conscience, ils ralentirent leur allure. Leurs yeux oscillaient de droite à gauche, mais il n'y avait rien.

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle sur Demande, ils échangèrent un rapide regard. Encouragé par Severus, Harry ouvrit la porte.

L'obscurité de la salle contrastait avec la luminosité du couloir et il leur fallut quelques minutes pour que leurs yeux s'ajustent à la pénombre.

Des objets cassés et des meubles en mauvais état emplissaient cette salle. Il y avait des potions, des bijoux, des chapeaux, des tableaux, des livres… tout en plus ou moins bon état. Harry s'arrêta net : Tout était exactement comme dans son rêve. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et par où passer.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard rapide et avancèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent loin de la porte, celle-ci se referma d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor.

« Severus, si tu veux retrouver le livre du prince de sang mêlé, il est ici. » Murmura-t-il comme si parler risquer de réveiller une entité endormie.

Le Serpentard acquiesça. « Je préfère trouver cet objet maudit. »

Harry le regarda un long moment avant de se mettre en route.

Comme dans son rêve, il se retrouva face à la boule de Trelawney, comme dans son rêve, il était irrésistiblement attiré et comme dans son rêve il posa sa main dessus. Des visions. Du rouge, tellement de rouge. D'où pouvait-il bien venir ? Du sang. Des corps. Il voulut se reculer mais sa main était comme collée. Le sang s'attachait à lui et montait sur son bras. Il tirait mais rien n'y faisait.

Un rire. Un rire fanatique. Un rire malsain. Un rire qui donnait froid dans le dos.

Il leva la tête et tout disparut. Malgré lui, il sourit. Des enfants couraient un peu partout. Une petite fille dormait et un petit garçon la surveillait. Des mains enlacées. Des sourires heureux. Un appartement vide. Des amis, mais un vide au fond de son cœur.

Quand il releva la tête, il rencontra un regard noir charbon et sentit une main sur son bras. Harry n'était pas seul. Son cœur se mit soudain à battre beaucoup plus vite. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Severus était là.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » C'était la voix de Severus.

Harry secoua la tête. Il revenait lentement à la réalité. « Oui. Je- j'étais ailleurs. »

Le maître des potions le regarda un long moment avant d'acquiescer. « Viens, continuons. »

Ils passèrent à côté des boucles d'oreille en forme d'herbe. Harry eut une impulsion subite et les prit.

Severus de son côté était attiré par des dagues. Le sang avait entaché les lames et formait une croûte épaisse. Il avait l'impression de les entendre. Elles l'appelaient. Elles recherchaient un possesseur. Il jeta un rapide sort, mais celui-ci fut littéralement avalé par les dagues qui s'illuminèrent comme si elles reprenaient doucement vie. Il haussa un sourcil. Etaient-elles faites de magie noire ? Il regarda autour de lui et trouva un grand sac. Il les fit léviter et les mit dans le sac. Il les analyserait au Refuge. Il réduisit la taille du sac et des dagues puis fourra le tout dans sa poche.

Il devait faire attention. Certains artefacts avaient un fort pouvoir envoûtant. Cette grosse bague composée d'un rubis. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il en était sûr, mais où ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à détacher ses yeux du rubis. Oui, il l'avait déjà vu, au doigt de Voldemort. Son ancien maître avait la même. Et elle avait un effet hypnotique. Il se détacha de la pierre rouge, tellement rouge … et son regard parcourut à nouveau la pièce. Harry était toujours à côté des boucles d'oreille. Il était en train de les prendre.

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent. Harry détourna les yeux le premier et regarda dans la direction d'une grande armoire devant laquelle se trouvait le buste d'un sorcier. Severus se rapprocha de lui et ensemble ils reprirent leur chemin à travers les artefacts envoûtants et les objets cassés.

Harry déplaça le buste, ouvrit l'armoire, enleva la cage et sortit un vieux livre usagé qu'il tendit à Severus avec un petit sourire. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils mais prit le livre, réduisit sa taille et le mit dans sa poche.

Ils se rapprochaient de l'horcruxe. Harry le sentait. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. La musique s'élevait doucement dans la salle. Le pianiste jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui avançait maintenant comme un somnambule, la tête légèrement penchée pour écouter la musique et la suivre.

Se souvenant du rêve du jeune homme, le Serpentard lança un sort sur Harry pour le rendre sourd. Le Survivant se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec incompréhension. A travers le lien, Severus lui expliqua, ' Pour éviter que tu ne deviennes sourd lorsque la boite va se mettre à crier.'

'Bonne idée !' Harry lança un sort similaire sur Severus. Ils avancèrent prudemment, baguette en main.

Ils virent la boite pourpre. Elle paraissait bien plus terne à Harry que dans son rêve et la musique ne lui parvenait plus aux oreilles, mais c'était assurément elle. Ils eurent le sentiment que la boite les avait sentis. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, elle devenait plus brillante. C'était impressionnant.

Finalement à quelques mètres de l'objet, Severus arrêta Harry et jeta un sort dessus. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle continuait à briller.

Harry avança, Severus voulut l'arrêter mais il était paralysé, il voulait crier, l'empêcher d'agir, mais il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Harry avança la main dans la lumière devenue aveuglante. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti. Severus vit Harry poser la main dessus et hurler. Il vit le jeune homme s'effondrer et la boite perdre de sa luminosité. Harry s'était évanoui, la boite était devenue terne.

Severus retrouva le contrôle de ses sens et se précipita vers Harry. Il soupira de soulagement : Harry allait bien, il était simplement dans les vapes.

Le Serpentard fit léviter la boite, agrandit le sac, la mit dedans et réduisit à nouveau le tout qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il jeta le sort du saucisson sur le jeune homme puis le _Mobilicorpus_. Le corps de Harry le suivait. Il fit bien attention à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas. Il repassa dans les salles silencieuses de Poudlard. Au loin, il avait l'impression d'entendre une musique et des conversations, mais quand il tendait l'oreille tout disparaissait.

Décidément, cette journée était bien étrange.

Arrivé devant la cheminée, il prit Harry dans ses bras, jeta de la poudre de cheminette et cria « Le Refuge !»

Hpsshpss

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Refuge, Drago faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il en rejoignant l'ancien espion. Celui-ci lui fit un signe et posa le jeune homme sur le canapé avant d'enlever le sort qui les rendait sourds lui et Harry.

Il enleva une mèche des yeux de Harry, lui prit le poignet pour vérifier son pouls et avec sa baguette scanna le corps du Gryffondor. Apparemment tout allait bien. Il avait un faible taux magique, mais ça devrait revenir.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago qui suivait tous ses faits et gestes avec attention. « Pour s'approcher de l'horcruxe, on a préféré se prémunir contre le bruit assourdissant de cette boite. Mais ça n'a pas empêché ce petit _imbécile_ de le toucher à main nue. » Dit-il en serrant les dents. « Il a de la chance de ne rien ressentir de plus qu'une grande fatigue. »

« Veux-tu que je fasse appel à Ginny ? Elle est presque médicomage après tout. »

Severus regarda Drago un long moment avec d'acquiescer. « Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Surtout avec lui. »

Pendant que Drago contactait Ginny, Severus emmena Harry dans sa chambre. Il le posa doucement sur son lit et passa gentiment une main sur son visage. « Tu es vraiment un idiot Potter. » Murmura-t-il gentiment. Il soupira et se tourna pour partir, mais il entendit un son murmuré. « Hum, ton idiot ! » Surpris, le Serpentard se retourna, mais le jeune homme dormait toujours. Les yeux fermés, il souriait.

Le maître des potions secoua la tête et sortit.

Ginny était déjà là quand il redescendit. Drago lui avait déjà expliqué la situation et la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air très contente. Il entendit distinctement les mots « Quel idiot ! »

« Je ne peux pas être plus en accord avec vous, Mlle Weasley ! » La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers Severus.

« Ginny, professeur. »

« Très bien, alors appelez-moi Severus. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Maintenant montrez-moi ce fauteur de trouble. »

Hpsshpss

Severus laissa le patient et la médicomage. Il devait s'occuper des horcruxes et parler à Drago.

« M. Malfoy, venez avec moi. »

« C'est Drago, Severus. Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça et le conduisit dans le petit salon. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme pénétrait dans cette pièce et l'atmosphère était si intime qu'il s'y sentait étrangement déplacé.

« Prenez la potion qui se trouve dans le premier tiroir et mettez-la dans une boite en verre suffisamment grande. Il devrait y en avoir dans le bas de la bibliothèque. » Severus fit léviter l'horcruxe hors du sac pour éviter de le toucher. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir perdu de son pouvoir.

L'artefact se retrouva dans la solution, mais son halo était à peine noir, d'un gris passé. Le morceau d'âme était déjà presque mort.

Severus sortit les autres artefacts et vit qu'ils avaient également perdu leurs halos. Le médaillon était magnifique. La couleur argentée brillait et faisait ressortir le symbole vert de Serpentard. Toujours aussi gros, on voyait maintenant qu'on pouvait l'ouvrir.

La coupe étincelait elle aussi. Le sigle de Poufsouffle se confondait avec la couleur dorée, mais de temps à autre, on voyait le blaireau devenir noir, bleu, rouge, violet… il passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. C'était vraiment magnifique.

Bientôt, bientôt ce serait terminé.

Drago avait les yeux rivés sur les artefacts. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. La magie flottait autour d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient que pure magie.

Voyant son regard, Severus y répondit. « Ce sont les horcruxes. Le Maître s'en est servi pour placer des morceaux de son âme et ainsi devenir immortel. Nous t'en avons parlé. Ces deux-là, sont pratiquement redevenus purs. Son influence sur eux est quasiment nulle maintenant. »

Il les rangea, servit deux verres de scotch et fit asseoir Drago dans le fauteuil que Severus était venu à considérer comme celui de Harry. Le jeune homme s'y assit avec réticence.

« Vous et moi devons organiser un réseau d'informateurs pour savoir ce qu'a prévu le Maître. Nous connaissons suffisamment de monde pour en berner certains ou pour les faire parler. Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple, mais il faut que nous le fassions. » Il but une gorgée de scotch sans regarder les yeux gris.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, mais Severus poursuivit. « Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais dans cette guerre, nous avons tous une tâche à accomplir. Harry devait retrouver les horcruxes et tuer Voldemort. Nous, nous devons trouver les mangemorts et découvrir leurs plans. »

Le jeune homme but son verre en une seule gorgée et acquiesça. « Vous savez que je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Surtout maintenant avec Gin- S'il faut que je retrouve mon père et que je le tue, je le ferai. »

« Je ne vous demande pas d'aller aussi loin. » Severus eut un petit sourire malveillant. « Je pense que cette tâche m'est réservée. » Il le regarda dans les yeux, mais le blond ne fléchit pas. « Par contre, j'aimerais que vous alliez voir votre mère. Peut-être a-t-elle des informations. Vos anciens amis aussi, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode, Avery. Tous ceux que vous fréquentiez et qui pourraient douter de votre trahison ou ne pas en avoir entendu parler. Si vous devez utiliser un sort de dissimulation ou boire du polynectar, faites-le moi savoir. De mon côté, je vais essayer de contacter les mangemorts de ma connaissance. »

« Severus, ils savent que vous les avez trahis. Ca risque d'être dangereux. »

Les yeux de l'ancien espion brillaient d'une lueur malveillante quand il répondit, « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi M. Malfoy, je sais ce que je fais. Par contre, je vous enjoins à être très prudent. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous, ne faites rien. Vous savez trop de choses pour être enlevé et torturé. »

Hpsshpss

_Harry ne savait pas où il se trouvait. _

_Une douce musique jouait en fond sonore. Il la connaissait. Il savait qu'il la connaissait. Elle lui réchauffait le cœur et le faisait sourire. Il la suivit._

_Il ouvrit une petite porte de bois et ferma les yeux. Il savait qui il allait voir. Quand il les ouvrit, il vit un petit sourire, un regard sombre et profond, des perles d'onyx remplies de tendresse. Son estomac se contracta._

_L'homme arrêta de jouer, mais la musique continua. Il lui parlait, mais Harry_ _ne comprenait pas le sens des mots. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva dans ses bras. Il se retrouvait chez lui. Une odeur de cannelle, d'épices et d'herbes. Cette simple odeur l'enivrait. Une main douce sur sa joue. Des lèvres sur les siennes._

_Des rires venant de loin. Deux enfants, une jeune fille et un jeune homme suivis de deux enfants plus jeunes. Ils étaient entrés sans frapper et lorsque son compagnon les vit, il leur jeta son célèbre regard noir qui fit rire les enfants. Derrière apparurent Drago et Ginny, main la main. Eux aussi souriaient._

_Harry embrassa à nouveau son compagnon pour lui faire quitter son expression sévère._

_Il s'éloigna de la scène qui se jouait là pour tomber sur une autre._

_Poudlard était plein de vie. De nouveaux rivaux avaient fait leur apparition, remplaçant Malfoy et Potter ou Snape et Black._

_Severus Snape était toujours là. Minerva MacGonagall aussi. Ils souriaient._

_Les élèves couraient mais les deux professeurs discutaient sans faire attention à eux. Une jeune fille qui devait être une première année essayait de rattraper ses camarades. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts, et son regard profond rappelaient quelqu'un à Harry. La fillette se jeta dans les bras du Maître des potions. Il la souleva de terre, déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la reposer. Elle repartit en courant, lui faisant un grand signe de la main._

_La musique changea subtilement. Un piano dans un caveau._

_Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque imaginer l'homme sur le piano, habillé en noir, l'air sévère et nostalgique…_

_Au milieu de la mélodie, il y eut comme une pause et l'homme le regarda, et les yeux de Harry se noyèrent dans ceux d'onyx. L'homme lui fit un sourire et la mélodie continua._

_Des bras autour de sa poitrine, des baisers le long de son cou descendant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Des pointes d'électricité… Des picotements si doux… des mots d'amour… deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre… Des souffles rapides… des yeux si noirs qu'il ne voyait qu'eux… une vague de désir…_

_Deux personnes debout dans un salon. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains ; son compagnon, debout, faisait les cents pas. Dehors il neigeait. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée, procurant de la lumière dans la pièce alors que le jour déclinait lentement. Des cris s'élevaient._

_Une maison remplie d'enfants. Un petit garçon seul s'occupait d'une petite fille. Un jeune homme, assis au piano, s'entraînait. Quand il vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs le regarder l'air sévère et les bras croisés, il rougit et s'arrêta._

_L'homme s'assit et joua avec lui. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, les autres enfants étaient autour d'eux et les écoutaient._

_Un visage froid et glacial. Un verre s'envole. Des paroles sont échangées. La musique a encore changé. Menaçante. Un baiser. Un rire sans humour._

_Du sang. Un homme tenant dans ses bras un corps sans vie. Du sang sur les murs. Musique angoissante. Une mort._

_Des larmes._

_La musique s'effaçait, devenait lointaine. Harry_ _s'éloignait de ce monde étrange et déjà les images le quittaient._

Il ouvrit les yeux, grimaça à cause de la lumière et les referma. Il se retournait pour se rendormir quand une voix l'interrompit, « Ca suffit Potter, vous avez suffisamment joué la belle au bois dormant. Ouvrez les yeux. » La voix était grave et froide. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il eut la vision de mains parcourant son corps. Il frissonna de plaisir et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Severus se tenait debout à côté de son lit, les bras croisés, le regard sévère. Il prit un air penaud, se disant que quoi qu'il ait fait, ça devrait marcher. Le regard de l'autre homme s'adoucit. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Très bien. » Répondit-il rapidement. Il s'assit et lui demanda gravement. « As-tu récupéré l'horcruxe ? »

« Oui. Les deux autres seront bientôt totalement purifiés et je ne pense pas que la boite soit aussi contaminée que les autres. A moins que ta petite performance de tout à l'heure ne l'ait tout simplement totalement vidé de son énergie négative. »

Harry grimaça. Il attendait une remarque de ce genre. Il préféra ne pas répondre et se leva. Severus le suivit des yeux, même quand le jeune homme eut disparu dans la salle de bains. « Nous devons surveiller les mouvements des mangemorts, » Dit le Gryffondor. « Je vais contacter les aurors pour qu'ils me préviennent dès qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je dois agir. Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire. »

« Drago et moi allons essayer de créer un réseau au sein des mangemorts. Drago va essayer de voir sa famille. Il est suffisamment rusé pour leur faire croire que c'était un coup monté. De mon côté, je connais suffisamment mes anciens confrères pour prendre la place de certains d'entre eux ou pour m'infiltrer chez eux, discrètement. »

Harry sortit lentement de la salle de bains. « Ca risque d'être dangereux. »

« On n'a rien sans rien. » Ils se regardèrent un moment et Severus reprit la parole. « Ginny est passée hier pour vérifier si tu allais bien. » Dit-il sur un ton railleur. « Elle te fait dire que ton ami Weasley aimerait te voir assez rapidement. » Harry le gratifia d'un regard noir et acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il veut ? »

« Non, mais elle a laissé entendre qu'il était étrange et tenait des propos sans queue ni tête. Ceci dit, je ne vois pas ce que cela change à son état habituel. » Le regard de Harry était maintenant irrité.

Le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration. « J'y vais, il est encore tôt mais je pense qu'il est revenu. »

« Harry -» L'interpella Severus alors que le jeune homme se retourner pour partir. « Sois prudent ! »

« Severus, c'est de Ron dont tu parles, mon meilleur ami ! » Sa voix était dure. « J'y vais ! » Ajouta-t-il.

Le Serpentard soupira. Ca commençait à être vraiment difficile de lui parler.

Hpsshpss

« Gin ? Toi aussi tu es là ? » Elle croisa son regard et posa une main sur son bras.

« Harry, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Il- Il fait des cauchemars depuis – depuis- et il -»

« C'est normal qu'il fasse des cauchemars Gin. Il a vu sa fiancée se faire tuer par son meilleur ami ! » Murmura Harry.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Harry lui mit un doigt sur la bouche. « Ne dis rien, ça ne sert à rien. Où est-il ? »

« Dans sa chambre ! »

Il monta directement. Il ne croisa personne sur son chemin.

Il frappa et poussa la porte, « Ron ? »

Ron se leva et alla à sa rencontre avant de le prendre dans ses bras. « Harry, que je suis content de te voir ! J'avais l'impression que tu m'évitais ces derniers jours. »

« Je -»

« Ils disent tous des choses horribles, mais je sais qu'elles ne sont pas vraies. » Le Gryffondor le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. « Que disent-ils ? »

« Ils disent qu'elle est morte ! Ils disent que tu as dû la tuer parce qu'elle était sous l'influence de _l'Imperium_, mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je la vois tout le temps. Elle ne serait pas là, si elle était morte ! »

Le jeune homme brun avait maintenant les yeux exorbités. « Est-ce qu'elle- est-ce que tu la vois maintenant ? »

« Non ! » Dit-il d'un ton enjoué. « Tu le saurais sinon ! Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait tout à l'heure. Il faut bien, sinon quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? Je m'en vais demain ! »

« Tu t'en vas où ? » Lui demanda Harry avec curiosité. Il s'assit sur le lit de Ron.

« Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Ah, j'ai dû oublié ! » Dit-il légèrement confus. « J'ai été affecté à l'étranger. Ils disent que ça me fera du bien. J'aurai pour mission d'effacer la mémoire des habitants d'un village qui a été terrorisé par les mangemorts. Je dois aussi leur reconstruire une vie et rester un peu dans les parages pour voir si tout va bien. »

« Ca- ça a l'air intéressant. » Dit le jeune homme aux yeux verts avec hésitation.

« Ca va être super ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une action sur la vie des gens. Et là, je vais pouvoir les aider à reconstruire leur vie. Et Hermione a dit qu'elle essaierait de me suivre dans peu de temps. »

« Ron, Hermione est -»

« Non, pas toi Harry ! Ne dis rien ! » Il fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit le bracelet. « Tiens, je voulais te le rendre. Il est à toi. Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant que je suis auror. Et je peux défendre ma famille tout seul. Mes supérieurs ne veulent pas que je garde de contact avec cette ville, pas pour l'instant. Je sais que je t'appellerai si je l'ai encore, alors je te le rends. » Il parlait très vite comme s'il était pressé.

Le Gryffondor le prit en tremblant, « Ron, je- je suis désolé ! »

Les yeux du rouquin étincelèrent de rage. « Tu n'es responsable de rien Harry ! De rien ! Le seul coupable est Malfoy ! » Harry releva les yeux rapidement. Ron avait un éclair de lucidité.

Le rouquin se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Le Gryffondor voulut intervenir, mais il l'en empêcha. « Ne t'approche pas ! Surtout pas après ce que tu as fait à Hermione. » Harry se recula, sous le choc.

Ca se termina aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé. « Je fais de terribles cauchemars ces derniers temps. Je rêve qu'elle est morte. Je la vois me donner des coups de couteau. Je la vois essayer de te tuer. Je te vois la tuer. Je me vois la vendre à Lucius Malfoy… Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai. » Il avait fermé les yeux et parlait maintenant lentement, avec hésitation.

Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami pour lui instiller un peu de force. « Tout est de ma faute, Ron. Tout. Elle est morte de ma main. Tu dois t'en rappeler. Tu dois redevenir toi ! Elle est morte, Ron. Morte ! »

Ron le regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient emplis d'une tristesse indicible, « Je- Je sais Harry, mais laisse-moi le croire. Laisse-moi le croire encore un peu, s'il te plaît ! Je sais tout ça, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas ! »

« Il faut que tu l'acceptes, Ron. Je t'en prie. »

« Accepter quoi ? Que mon cauchemar est réel ? Que je ne la vois pas vraiment me sourire ? Que mon meilleur ami l'a tuée ? Je ne peux pas l'accepter, pas maintenant, mais tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi fou que j'en ai l'air. » Son sourire démentait ses paroles. Son regard avait une lueur de folie qui s'éteignit très vite. « Je vais partir, mais quand on se reverra, nous serons toujours amis, hein Harry ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. « Je serai toujours ton ami. »

« Ils ne veulent pas que je revienne avant la fin de la guerre. J'espère que je te reverrai, vieux frère ! » Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, j'espère te revoir. Prends bien soin de toi, Ron. »

Ron glissa au creux de son oreille, « Je sais tout et un jour ça se paiera, tout a un prix. », mais quand Harry le regarda, le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire. « Tue-les pour moi ! Tue Voldemort ! Tue Malfoy ! Tue Snape ! Ils le méritent! » Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère.

« Moi aussi je le mérite, moi aussi. » Murmura Harry. Puis plus fort il dit, « Fais bon voyage ! » Et il partit le cœur lourd. Son ami n'était plus le même. Il se comportait comme s'il avait deux personnalités. Le Ron jovial, le fiancé d'Hermione, son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il avait été avant la catastrophe. Celui qui refusait de voir la réalité et vivait dans un monde qui n'existait plus. L'autre Ron était ivre de vengeance, à peine lucide, et Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait vraiment conscience de ce qui était arrivé ou s'il vivait en permanence dans son monde de rêves.

En refermant la porte, Harry entendit une voix à l'intérieur qui disait, « Tu es revenue ma chérie, Harry vient de partir. Tu l'as manqué de peu. » Harry s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Son ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19, le combat continue**

Les évènements s'étaient accélérés ces derniers mois. Après le départ de Ron, le Ministère avait fait appel à Harry, lui proposant d'entrer dans une unité d'Aurors. Il avait accepté sans en parler à Severus. Chacun devait faire de son mieux pour déjouer les plans de l'ennemi. Drago et Severus avaient à nouveau infiltré les rangs des mangemorts, cherchant à connaître leurs plans.

Leur couverture était si ténue qu'il n'était pas rare qu'ils reviennent blessés.

Les missions de Harry étaient des plus dangereuses, mais il refusait de se plaindre.

Lors de sa première mission sur le terrain, son unité était tombée dans une embuscade. Il avait été fait prisonnier avec quelques uns de ses camarades. Seul, il aurait pu s'en sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses coéquipiers mourir. Pris pour cible, il avait subi le _Doloris_, l'_Excrucitus_, reçu des coups de poings, de pieds, de couteau. Il avait certainement des os cassés. Le sang tachait ses vêtements. Les plaies se refermaient difficilement.

Il avait appris que l'esprit était plus fort que le corps et c'était vrai.

Il avait cherché une opportunité pour tous les sortir de là mais elle tardait à se présenter. Un à un, les membres de son équipe avaient été interrogés et torturés. Certains étaient morts. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un de ses coéquipiers était mort sous ses yeux qu'il avait trouvé la force de tous les tuer. Il n'avait pas utilisé un sort jugé maléfique. Non, celui dont il s'était servi était l'un des sorts les plus purs et les plus doux. Il était furieux. Il ne voulait que lui rendre la vie. Se concentrant sur l'homme mort, il avait jeté le sort de guérison : mais il ne l'avait pas touché. La lumière d'une blancheur exquise avait ricoché sur le corps et s'était diffusé hors de la cellule, guérissant les hommes blessés. Un sort, aussi puissant soit-il ne pouvait pas ressusciter. Les gardes, avides, avaient cherché la source d'une telle magie. D'abord curieux, ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'elle effaçait leur fatigue et leur apportait de la force. Non blessés, ils se nourrirent de cette pureté et en moururent. A trop en vouloir, ils avaient succombés à une crise cardiaque. Leurs corps n'avaient pas supporté cet afflux d'énergie.

Ses camarades guéris, il modifia légèrement leur mémoire et les renvoya chez eux. Lui retourna directement au Refuge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas ressenti l'appel de la lumière comme les gardes, mais il en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir le poids de leur mort sur la conscience.

Ses plaies étaient légères. Un peu de repos lui permettrait de se remettre sur pied rapidement. En rentrant, il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit. Il se réveilla en sentant des doigts se promener dans ses cheveux. Il frissonna de plaisir.

« Harry, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas faire semblant de dormir ? »

« Fatigué ! »

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. » La voix était inquiète et elle l'obligea à se rappeler les évènements de ces dernières heures.

Il s'assit avant de répondre, « On nous a envoyés dans un guet-apens. C'était un piège. On a réussi à s'enfuir, mais les pertes sont lourdes. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. »

Severus le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il rechignait à utiliser ce genre de méthode mais Harry avait la mauvaise habitude de mentir dès qu'on lui parlait de sa santé. Ce qu'il découvrit ne lui plut vraiment pas : il grimaça. « Tu appelles ça aller bien. Harry, tu as des côtés cassées, une estafilade sur le dos qui saigne encore sans compter ton épaule. » Pour preuve, il appuya doucement sur son épaule. Le Gryffondor hurla de douleur.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus doux. »

« Je t'ai à peine touché. Si tu as aussi mal, c'est que c'est plus grave que je ne le croyais. Maintenant enlève ta robe que je puisse soigner tes plaies. » Le ton était dur, mais le Gryffondor savait que c'était un moyen pour Severus de cacher son inquiétude.

Harry s'exécuta avec difficulté. Il pouvait à peine lever les bras et l'estafilade le tirait douloureusement. « Vraiment Harry, j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir appris à te battre. »

« J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir. Ils étaient toute une armée. » Murmura-t-il. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Les mains de Severus sur sa peau laissaient comme des traînées d'électricité.

Sevrus étala le baume sur la peau enflée. Ses mains étaient froides, douces et rugueuses en même temps. Elles se déplaçaient de façon experte sur le dos de Harry et sur ses épaules.

Harry soupira lorsque les mains s'arrêtèrent et quittèrent son corps.

« Et qu'est-il arrivé à ta lèvre ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Severus grogna et voulut se lever, mais Harry l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il toucha gentiment, presque avec vénération, l'entaille. Une lumière bleue s'échappa de ses doigts et la plaie disparut. Il n'enleva pas son doigt. Il suivit les fines lèvres avec son pouce. Severus leva une main et lui attrapa le poignet. « Harry, non. » Souffla-t-il. Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. La main redescendit lentement, mais ses lèvres s'étaient dotées d'une volonté propre. Elles se rapprochaient de celles tentatrices de son aîné et les touchèrent. C'était doux et tendre comme le premier vol d'un oiseau, c'était une expérience singulière dans laquelle les deux hommes pouvaient se perdre.

Severus, oubliant ses réticences, mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme pour approfondir le baiser. Ses bras enlaçaient Harry, le rapprochant toujours plus près de lui. Le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. Il ne restait que les sensations. La chaleur qui émanait de ses mains, les traînées de feu de chacun de ses baisers, la sensation de fondre sous ses caresses.

Harry ferma les yeux. Severus passait ses mains sur les épaules de Harry quand il l'entendit gémir. S'éloignant légèrement, il vit une grimace sur son visage. « Ce n'est rien, juste mon épaule, » Souffla Harry en se rapprochant pour déposer des baisers dans le cou du Serpentard et le dévêtir.

Mais le maître des potions se raidit. Son visage se durcit. Il était retourné dans sa coquille et s'était refermé. Le Gryffondor n'insista pas. Son mentor avait repris ses esprits et ne voulait plus de lui. « Pourquoi Severus ? »

« Tu es trop jeune- je suis trop vieux.-» Le Survivant posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, mais Severus lui prit immédiatement le poignet. La scène semblait se répéter.

« C'est faux ! Severus- »

« Tu mérites mieux. » Il ferma les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas trouver mieux que toi. »

Le Serpentard eut un rire rauque et sans joie. « Tu t'es attaché à moi parce que tu ne côtoies personne d'autre. Tu as dix-sept ans, il est normal que tu cherches un ou une partenaire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies des regret et tu en auras si nous allons jusqu'au bout. »

Harry le regarda un long moment. « Je comprends. Je comprends tes réticences et je les accepte. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi dépasse de loin toute attirance physique. C'est plus fort. Quelque chose de- je ne sais pas comment le définir, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. J'espère simplement que tu t'en apercevras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Le Gryffondor allait partir quand le maître des potions le rappela, « N'attends pas pour trouver le bonheur, Harry. Vas le chercher. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une personne à aimer, une personne bien mieux que moi. »

Harry ne se retourna pas, mais répondit simplement, « Je ne veux personne d'autre, Severus. J'aurais pu avoir Ginny, je croyais l'aimer avant de te connaître. Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas apparus d'un seul coup. Ils ont grandi petit à petit et je n'ai pas décidé de me sentir attiré par toi. Accepte-le, c'est tout. »

hpsshpss

A partir de ce jour-là, ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu l'un de l'autre. Severus passait une grande partie de la journée en compagnie de Drago. Harry avait l'impression qu'il le fuyait. La vérité était qu'il essayait de déjouer les plans du Seigneur Noir sans en parler au jeune homme.

Drago était retourné vivre au Manoir des Malfoy. Ils pouvaient inviter les mangemorts en se faisant passer pour Lucius et essayer de libérer de la marque ceux qui le voulaient. Severus et lui savaient qu'ils jouaient un jeu dangereux, mais ils étaient tous les deux prêts à prendre ce risque.

Seulement, pour permettre aux mangemorts d'entrer, ils avaient dû amoindrir les barrières de sécurité. Le jeune homme blond se pensait pourtant correctement protégé, car il n'avait pas pensé que son père oserait un jour remettre les pieds dans cette maison. Mais après tout, on pouvait difficilement accuser Lucius Malfoy de lâcheté.

C'était un soir. Drago et Narcissa discutaient tranquillement dans le salon lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de la porte. Ils virent une silhouette longiligne s'avancer vers eux. Nonchalante, elle avait l'air d'être dans son élément. Le temps que Drago sorte sa baguette, Lucius avait déjà stupéfixié son fils. Souriant, il jouait le rôle du chef de famille rentrant chez lui après une longue journée de travail. Il se tourna doucement vers Narcissa. La lueur de folie dans les yeux de son mari la fit reculer, mais déjà, elle touchait le mur.

« Aurais-tu peur de moi, femme ? » Il rit comme un dément. « Voyons, je suis toujours ton mari. » Il se rapprocha d'elle, lentement, comme un prédateur vers sa proie. Posant une main glacée sur la joue de sa femme, il posa ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser brutal. Possession. Elle lui appartenait et il voulait qu'elle le sache.

La main sur sa joue se déplaça lentement jusqu'à sa nuque pendant que l'autre venait à la rencontre de la première et tout en l'embrassant, il lui enserra le cou puis se recula, un sourire aux lèvres. Drago ne put rien faire, il vit sa mère devenir livide, ses yeux sortir de ses orbites, sa tentative désespérée pour respirer, l'expression de jouissance sur le visage de son père.

Et la mort l'emporta. Son visage blanc resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire tout comme les mots prononcés par Lucius avant de partir, « Tu vois mon fils, c'est ce qui arrivera à toutes les personnes que tu côtoies. Y compris l'amie des sang-de-bourbe. Tu es mon fils et je te ferai payer ta trahison. »

Il transplana alors, libérant dans le même temps le jeune Serpentard qui se précipita vers sa mère. Il essaya de la soigner, mais c'était trop tard.

Il appela les médicomages qui arrivèrent immédiatement. Parmi eux se trouvaient Ginny, mais le jeune homme ne voulait plus la mêler à cette guerre. Il préférait se détacher d'elle si ça permettait de lui sauver la vie. Il comprenait maintenant les réticences de Severus à avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait.

Les deux Serpentards se rapprochèrent encore, s'investissant corps et âme pour éliminer leurs ennemis et découvrir les plans du Seigneur Noir.

hpsshpss

C'était devenu une habitude pour Drago et Severus de se réunir en début d'après-midi afin de confronter leurs informations. Ils se retrouvaient dans le Manoir des Malfoy ou dans celui des Snape, mais ils faisaient attention à ne jamais inviter ni Harry ni Ginny. Ils préféraient laisser les Gryffondors en dehors de leurs affaires autant que faire se pouvait.

Drago sentit un courant d'air froid le traverser et un malaise l'envahit. « Ginny ! » Murmura-t-il. Severus le regarda avec incompréhension. « Il faut que je la retrouve, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Le jeune homme se concentra sur le lien qui le reliait à la jeune fille. Il sentait sa détresse, sa peur et surtout sa douleur. Il lui était maintenant persuadé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Inquiet, il ne parvenait pas à la localiser. Tout était flou. Seule la douleur était tangible. Malgré lui, il sentit son corps trembler. C'était bien trop. A ce rythme-là, elle ne survivrait pas.

Severus se précipita vers le jeune homme et lui tendit une fiole de potion anti-douleur. Apparemment, Drago souffrait du _Doloris_. Le jeune homme prit le flacon de ses mains tremblantes et la but.

Une voix effleura la conscience du maître des potions.

'Severus, Ginny-'

'Oui, je sais, viens.' Vint la réponse lointaine.

Il ne fallut à Harry que quelques secondes pour arriver. Le blond serrait sa tête dans ses mains et essayait désespérément de localiser Ginny. « Drago ? » Celui-ci leva la tête vers le Gryffondor. « Je sais où elle est. Les Aurors sont déjà en route. » Drago se mit rapidement debout. « Où ? »

« Dans un petit village près de la côte -»

« Je la vois ! » Il transplana.

Harry et Severus le suivirent. Quand ils arrivèrent, Drago avait les mains au-dessus de Ginny et cherchait à guérir ses blessures. Elle n'avait aucune plaie ouverte, mais elle souffrait de l'après-coup du _Doloris_. Elle l'avait reçu trop souvent. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle s'était enfermée dans un monde où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, où la douleur n'existait pas.

« Il s'est enfui en me voyant ! Il était en train de l'interroger. Il voulait connaître mes faiblesses ! Le salaud ! » Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère, il serrait les poings.

Drago prit Ginny dans ses bras, la serra contre lui et transplana. Elle devait recevoir des soins rapidement. Il ne se souciait pas du reste. Harry et Severus ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'aider les Aurors à fouiller le site. Ils trouvèrent effectivement une liste de questions. Elles ne concernaient pas seulement Drago mais Severus, Harry, l'Ordre… il avait apparemment réussi à lui faire dire les noms des membres de l'Ordre, elle avait craché le mot horcruxe et celui de Refuge. Les points d'interrogation qui suivaient les derniers mots rassurèrent quelque peu le Gryffondor. Lucius avait des informations clés mais ils ne les comprenaient pas.

Hpsshpss

Ginny resta dans cet état catatonique pendant des mois. Les médicomages étaient pessimistes. Les améliorations étaient très lentes. Si bien qu'ils pensaient qu'elle resterait définitivement dans cet état proche de la folie.

Drago devait utiliser la ruse pour venir la voir. L'hôpital avait interdit toute visite en dehors de la famille et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il puisse l'approcher. Les parents de Ginny ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient amis et il n'avait pas l'intention de le leur dire. Qui plus est, il était soupçonné d'avoir œuvré pour la mort de Dumbledore, alors pourquoi les Weasley lui feraient-ils confiance ?

Il s'arrangeait donc pour venir la voir régulièrement, la nuit. Harry lui donnait des nouvelles. Le Gryffondor aurait voulu parler de Drago aux Weasley, mais le Serpentard refusait catégoriquement.

Pendant les longs mois qu'elle passa dans sa chambre d'hôpital, pas une fois Ron ne vint la voir. Molly recevait une lettre de temps à autre, mais il ne parlait jamais de sa petite sœur.

Le meilleur soutien de Ginny était Drago.

Il restait des heures à côté d'elle, lui parlant de tout et de rien. La première fois qu'il essaya de lui prendre la main, la jeune fille hurla. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter un sort d'invisibilité avant l'arrivée des infirmières qui conclurent à un cauchemar et lui donnèrent une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Malgré tout, il refusa de partir. Il profita de son sommeil pour lui prendre la main. Il recommençait le même rituel nuit après nuit. Un soir, il lui apporta un nounours. Elle sortit de sa léthargie pour le prendre et le serrer contre elle. Ce fut le début de ses progrès. Dès lors, elle se mit à sourire au jeune homme quand elle le voyait et de temps en temps lui tendait la main. Quand il la prenait, le corps de la jeune fille se détendait et elle parvenait à sourire. C'était encourageant.

Les Weasley voyaient leur fille se raccrocher à ce nounours comme si sa vie en dépendait. A part ça, elle passait ses journées à dormir où à regarder dehors d'un air absent. Ses parents ne voyaient donc pas vraiment d'amélioration de son état. Harry leur avoua que la peluche venait d'un admirateur secret. Il avait refusé de leur en dire plus, mais les Weasley faisaient confiance au jeune homme. De plus, ils espéraient secrètement voir leur fille épouser le Survivant et voyaient là une occasion pour ces deux-là de se rapprocher. Si Ginny reprenait un jour conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

Lentement, très lentement, Ginny revint à elle et recommença à parler. Dans un moment de semi-lucidité, elle demanda au jeune Serpentard de lui effacer de la mémoire cette horrible journée. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne voulait plus participer à la guerre. D'un commun accord, Drago modifia son esprit.

Ils en avaient discuté. Il était préférable qu'elle ne se souvienne plus du Refuge, des horcruxes, du rôle de mentor de Severus ou de sa relation avec Drago. Elle devait redevenir la jeune fille qu'elle était à Poudlard. Innocente et amoureuse de Harry Potter.

Seulement, la mémoire et les sentiments ne sont pas faciles à manipuler. Ginny redevint la jeune fille joviale que tout le monde connaissait, en apparence du moins. Mais son regard restait infiniment triste. Elle savait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher du regard les jeunes hommes blonds aux yeux bleus.

Drago n'avait pas pu disparaître de sa vie aussi rapidement. Non, il devait être certain qu'elle aille bien. L'assurance de Harry ne lui suffisait pas. Et, la première fois qu'il la revit, au moment précis où leurs regards se croisèrent, tout se remit en place : Drago, l'entraînement, le mentor de Harry, Severus.

Elle avait alors commencé à résister au sortilège, refusant de balayer de son esprit ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire était impensable, c'était cruel.

Elle attendit de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital et se rendit au Manoir des Malfoy. Elle savait qu'il y était. Quand elle le vit, elle lui flanqua une gifle mémorable et se jeta dans ses bras.

Déjà fatiguée, elle pleura pendant des heures. Ses seules paroles marquèrent Drago, « Je préfère mourir maintenant que de ne jamais t'avoir connu. »

Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce que la jeune fille représentait pour lui avant de lui effacer la mémoire. Mais ses paroles le hantaient jour et nuit. Il avait cru faire le bon choix, mais il s'était trompé.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de recommencer depuis le début. C'était difficile car leur relation devait rester secrète. Mais le jeune homme s'amusait à trouver des subterfuges pour la faire sortir de l'hôpital ou pour l'inviter au Manoir des Malfoy. Severus et Harry, qui étaient dans la confidence, étaient entrés dans le jeu. Voir leurs amis vivre leur amour leur faisait chaud au cœur.

Et Drago demanda Ginny en mariage.

Harry n'aurait pu être plus heureux pour ses amis. La cérémonie fut des plus simples et elle se fit à l'abri des curieux. Ils n'avaient pu inviter personne, mais Ginny fut fière de montrer sa bague à Harry et de lui détailler les vœux qu'ils avaient échangés. Le jeune homme l'enviait, mais il taisait sa jalousie. Son amie n'avait besoin que de son soutien.

Les mariages sorciers étaient intimes. Il suffisait aux deux intéressés d'échanger des vœux. S'ils étaient sincères, une lumière dorée les auréolait quelques secondes, les unissant en un serment éternel. Dans une telle union, les objets échangés étaient symboliques.

En cadeau, les habitants du Refuge avaient offert aux jeune mariés les deux horcruxes purifiés qui étaient en leur possession. La coupe fut donnée à Ginny. A l'hôpital, elle pourrait accomplir des miracles. Le médaillon revint à Drago. Le sigle des Serpentards lui plut immédiatement.

Ils avaient décidé de vivre au Manoir des Malfoy. Ginny conserverait son appartement et ferait comme si elle y vivait encore. Drago avait redéfini les barrières afin d'empêcher Lucius de les franchir. Il ne voulait pas voir se reproduire un tel drame En ces temps de guerre, personne ne devait connaître la véritable nature de leur relation. Drago avait encore bien des ennemis et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter à la liste.

Ce qui était arrivé à Ginny avait fait réfléchir Drago qui avait demandé à subir le même lavage de cerveau. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler ses secrets s'il était fait prisonnier par les mangemorts ou arrêté par les Aurors. Maintenant que Ginny était dans sa vie, il voulait avoir un avenir.

Il ne garda en mémoire que le lien qui les unissait.

Un grand sentiment de vide les étreignit. Ils n'étaient plus sûrs d'avoir agi au mieux.

Harry et Severus avaient décidé de ne plus les impliquer dans la guerre. Drago avait tout simplement refusé. Il avait décrété que si Severus faisait cavalier seul, lui aussi chercherait des informations du sien. Il n'était pas question que chacun reste isolé de son côté.

hpsshpss

Harry ne voulait pas de l'aide de ses amis. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment souffert et petit à petit, il essayait de couper les ponts. Il ne se rendait pas compte que plus il les repoussait, plus ils étaient présents, plus ils le surveillaient et plus ils l'aidaient.

Il travaillait seul depuis la débâcle de sa première mission. Il refusait que des hommes et des femmes risquent leurs vies à cause de lui. Ses supérieurs soupçonnaient l'existence d'un groupe de mangemorts en Roumanie. Ils l'avaient envoyé dans la région avec pour mission de le démanteler. D'une certaine façon ça l'arrangeait. Il pouvait partir sans devoir gentiment refuser l'aide de Drago qui n'avait pas oublié leur nouvelle amitié. Ca lui permettait également de s'éloigner de Severus quelque temps.

Il refusait de se l'avouer mais le rejet de l'autre homme était vraiment difficile à vivre. Il essayait de se comporter normalement avec lui, mais il y avait maintenant un mur entre eux et il en était profondément malheureux.

En Roumanie, il allait souvent voir Charlie dont les talents de dresseur de dragons étaient bien utiles pour attaquer un camp de mangemorts. Parfois, Severus l'accompagnait. mais l'ancien espion restait toujours assez loin, il n'était là que pour surveiller les arrières du jeune homme. Il venait quand il sentait que la situation risquait de se dégrader ou lorsqu'il entendait parler d'une attaque contre le Survivant. Le Gryffondor ne disait rien, acceptant cette aide avec réticence. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas changer d'avis le Serpenatrd. Il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de soupirer. Severus était bien trop protecteur. Il devait cependant avouer que l'ancien mangemort avait beaucoup d'intuition et il ne prenait jamais à la légère ses mises en garde.

Le Serpentard observait de loin Harry et Charlie. L'interaction entre les deux jeunes gens n'aurait pas dû le troubler, n'aurait pas dû le rendre jaloux, mais il observait le petit jeu de Harry et les regards jetés par Charlie dans sa direction, comme s'il était peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, comme s'il était troublé et confus. Le rouquin semblait jouer un jeu étrange : de temps en temps, il flirtait avec le Survivant, essayant de lui voler un ou deux baisers ; et à d'autres, il restait distant, comme si le Gryffondor était hors de sa portée et qu'il le savait.

Son comportement avait peut-être un rapport avec l'humeur changeante de l'objet de ses pensées. Dès que Severus disparaissait, Harry reprenait son air grave. Son visage était alors de glace, ses yeux prenaient la dureté de la pierre.

Les combats étaient constants et Harry était obligé de tuer. Chaque coup qu'il donnait, chaque sort qu'il jetait, faisait un peu plus saigner son cœur. A chaque fois qu'il tuait une personne, il tuait une partie de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit prémuni contre tout sentiment. L'amour lui était refusé, la haine, il ne voulait pas la ressentir, la souffrance, il la vivait tous les jours. Il ne trouvait le repos qu'en présence du Maître des potions- et même elle était synonyme de douleur.

Ce temps passé là-bas l'avait fait réfléchir et l'avait isolé. Ses amis étaient heureux et il refusait de gâcher leur bonheur en les entraînant davantage dans la guerre. Son cœur était devenu de glace.

Il ne repartit que lorsqu'il eut achevé sa mission.

Il trouva le groupe conduit par Nott. Il assista aux séances de tortures mentales. Il vit une petite fille innocente mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita sur le mangemort, sortit sa dague et fit lentement glisser la lame sur la gorge de son ennemi. La vie quitta lentement le corps, le sang ruissela sur ses doigts, mais il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence.

hpsshpss

Dès son retour, le Ministère lui assigna de nouvelles missions plus dangereuses encore. Il finissait par croire que ses supérieurs cherchaient à le tuer. C'étaient de vraies missions suicide. Mais qu'importe.

A l'aide de sorts de dissimulation et de ruses, il parvenait en général à obtenir les informations qu'il cherchait. Pas à pas, il se rapprochait de Voldemort, et devenait le monstre qu'il combattait. Pour obtenir des informations, il devait parfois recourir à la torture. Il détestait faire souffrir physiquement, mais ce qu'il faisait était pire et il se détestait pour cela.

Il reprenait la technique de torture mentale dont il avait été témoin en Roumanie.

Il utilisait la peur de ses ennemis et la retournait contre eux. La légilimencie l'aidait dans cette tâche. Il leur provoquait des visions effrayantes, réveillant leurs pires cauchemars pour qu'ils avouent. Certains devenaient fous. D'autres se suicidaient. Harry essayait de ne pas y penser. Il essayait de refouler au plus profond de lui cette honte qu'il ressentait, ce dégoût de sa personne.

Il revenait souvent au Refuge blessé, mais il n'en parlait pas à Severus, comme il ne lui parlait pas de ses cauchemars. Voldemort essayait régulièrement de traverser ses barrières mentales. Il essayait de l'affaiblir, mais le Gryffondor résistait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Entre Severus et lui, il y avait désormais une barrière que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait capable de franchir. Ils agissaient dans l'ombre de l'autre tout en espérant que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive pas.

…

Comme bien des nuits, Severus monta dans la chambre du Survivant pendant qu'il dormait et vérifia son état de santé. Le Serpentard était très inquiet. Il voyait Harry se battre de jour comme de nuit contre ses démons réels ou imaginaires. Le Serpentard ne pouvait que rester et le soutenir quand il le lui permettait.

Une main sur sa joue, une main dans ses cheveux, Severus se contentait de le toucher et cela suffisait à le calmer. Et le jeune homme plongeait alors dans un sommeil sans rêve, comme apaisé. L'ancien espion repartait ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

Mais parfois, comme cette nuit-là, Harry lui prenait la main avant qu'il ne parte. Il s'était réveillé et avait fait semblant de dormir. Severus dissimula un sourire. Il était fier de son élève.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Severus ? »

« Parce que je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu agis comme si tu étais immortel. Tu cours au-devant de tous les dangers sans te demander si tu t'en sortiras »

« Severus, tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de souci pour moi. Tout va bien, je t'assure. »

« Et si je ne me fais pas de souci, peux-tu me dire qui s'en fera. Tu donnes ta vie pour les autres Harry. »

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je fais ce que je peux. Je ne tiens pas à mourir, pas encore, mais je ne veux pas voir d'autres personnes mourir sous mes yeux. »

« Mais tu n'hésites plus à tuer. » C'était une affirmation.

« Si je dois tuer pour survivre et sauver des vies alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais des remords ! »

Severus s'en était tenu là. Il lui avait tendu une dague en lui demandant de la prendre. « Je l'ai trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande et j'ai mené quelques expériences dessus. Elle devrait te protéger et me prévenir immédiatement en cas de danger. »

Oui, le prévenir en cas de danger.

Harry ne savait pas que le Serpentard le surveillait de bien plus près. Il ne savait pas que la dague pouvait agir comme un Portoloin, il ne savait pas qu'en jouant avec sa vie, il jouait aussi avec celle de Severus.

hpsshpss

Harry pensait que c'était une mission comme une autre, de routine : tuer quelques mangemorts, chercher des infos, protéger les innocents, punir les méchants, comme doivent le faire les gentils.

Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à Lucius Malfoy. Ce monstre avait fait souffrir trop de personnes. Harry était bien décidé à l'arrêter une fois pour toutes.

Un combat à mort s'engagea. La colère empêchait Harry de voir clairement ce qu'il faisait. Un sort succédait à un autre. Il ne vit pas Severus transplaner, attiré par la dague dont Harry se servait pour se battre contre Lucius. Son mentor était là et protégeait ses arrières. Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais été un homme de parole et il n'hésitait pas à agir par ruse pour arriver à ses fins.

Le Gryffondor ne vit pas le sort que Lucius jeta sur son mentor, pas plus qu'il ne vit celui-ci s'effondrer. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Severus à terre, blessé. Lucius s'apprêtait à jeter un nouveau sort sur son ancien ami. Harry se précipita et reçut le sort à la place de Severus qui était toujours inconscient.

La douleur qui le traversa fut inimaginable. Sa peau craquait, cherchait à s'étirer. Des plaies s'ouvraient un peu partout sur son corps. Lucius en profita pour lui envoyer un nouveau sort qu'Harry évita de justesse, et seule une légère entaille creusa son visage. La douleur, la peur augmentèrent sa force et sa colère attisa sa magie. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour toucher Lucius qui le regardait maintenant la peur au ventre.

Les iris de Harry étaient de jade, on ne voyait qu'un vert hypnotisant. Sa colère déchaînait les éléments, Malfoy était pétrifié. Son sort se retourna contre lui, des plaies, égratignures, entailles étaient maintenant visibles sur son corps à lui. Il allait y rester. Harry allait le tuer.

Severus bougea et le jeune homme reporta immédiatement son attention sur son mentor, oubliant son ennemi juré qui en profita pour disparaître.

Harry soupira. Il regarda le maître des potions. Il était vivant. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Severus était blessé et son sang coulait abondamment. Ce n'était pas très grave, mais Harry avait eu très peur. Il le guérit rapidement et le ramena chez eux.

hpsshpss

La conversation qu'ils eurent ce soir-là était semblable à beaucoup d'autres. Seulement, les positions étaient inversées. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! »

« M. Potter, vous êtes bien mal placé pour me faire une leçon de morale. » Severus ferma les yeux. Cette conversation l'épuisait déjà. Harry lui avait donné une potion qui le faisait somnoler. « Je fais ce qu'il faut pour que tu restes en vie. Rien de plus. »

« Et qui veille sur toi, hein ? » Murmura Harry en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le Serpentard s'était endormi. La conversation s'arrêta là et c'était aussi bien. Harry devait se soigner.

Car il continuait à saigner. Les potions ne parvenaient pas à arrêter l'hémorragie. Les coupures s'aggravaient, s'agrandissaient, s'infectaient.

S'il avait pu, il aurait préféré ne pas en parler au maître des potions.

Lorsque le Serpentard se leva le lendemain matin il trouva Harry allongé dans son lit, le corps couvert de bandages ensanglantés : il baignait dans son sang.

Severus prit peur. Il essaya différentes formules pour stopper l'écoulement de sang, mais rien n'y fit. S'il continuait ainsi, Harry allait mourir d'une hémorragie.

Le Survivant était fatigué, très fatigué, il sentait l'autre homme s'affairer autour de lui, sentait ses mains défaire les bandages avec d'infinies précautions. Il fit un effort pour ne pas grogner, mais c'était si douloureux. La fraîcheur de ses mains sur sa peau brûlante était apaisante. Il frissonna.

Severus lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il ne comprit pas, posa une main sur son front et se précipita hors de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint, il avait la coupe de Poufsouffle dans les mains. Il mit un bras autour de Harry pour l'aider à se relever et le faire boire. C'était douloureux. L'eau ne voulait pas passer. Sa gorge était si étroite qu'il avait l'impression de s'étrangler à chaque gorgée.

Epuisé, il se rallongea. Il entendait les mots sans comprendre leur sens. La voix grave le réchauffait, le maintenait éveillé, le raccrochait à la réalité.

Il commençait à comprendre le sens de certains mots, « pas le temps de faire une potion. » ; « La coupe de Poufsouffle » « Gryffondor idiot ». Apparemment, Severus répétait régulièrement la dernière expression. S'il avait pu, Harry aurait souri.

L'eau était miraculeuse. Ses plaies se refermèrent rapidement. Le processus inverse était tout aussi douloureux. La peau le tirait et le piquait. Severus le voyant souffrir, lui donna une potion pour dormir.

Le maître des potions passa la journée à ses côtés. Il alla simplement rendre la coupe à Ginny. Il ne lui avait donné de détails et ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qui était arrivé. La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

En se réveillant, Harry sentit la magie danser en lui. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis fort longtemps. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Severus assis sur son lit : il se massait le front, les yeux fermés. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi fatigué, aussi faible qu'en cet instant.

Pour lui montrer qu'il était réveillé, il prit sa main. Son mentor sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait remis en place son masque froid et était à nouveau l'homme aux barrières infranchissables qu'il connaissait. Il lui demanda doucement, « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu défendais mes arrières ? Depuis quand le fais-tu ? Severus, j'aurais pu causer ta mort ! »

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux : « Si tu prenais soin de ta vie, je ne te surveillerais pas. Si tu ne prenais pas autant de plaisir à combattre, je ne serais pas aussi inquiet. Tu te bats comme si tu voulais mourir, Harry. Tu erres comme une âme en peine. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser continuer ainsi. Quitte à ce qu'il y ait un mort, je préférerais que ce soit moi. Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi -»

« NON ! » Cria le Gryffondor, « Mais bon sang Severus, je ne prends pas plaisir à me battre comme tu le dis, j'essaie de ressentir quelque chose. Depuis que je dois tuer et torturer, je ne ressens plus rien. Je suis obligé de prendre les boucles d'oreilles magiques pour éprouver quelque chose et ce ne sont pas mes sensations que je ressens mais celles de ceux que je tue ou que je torture !» Il détourna les yeux avant de poursuivre beaucoup moins fort et sans regarder son mentor.

« Comment puis-je vouloir vivre ? Je ne me sens vivant que lorsque tu es là. » Dit-il dans un murmure. Harry détourna le regard. Il s'était suffisamment rabaissé. Severus n'avait pas besoin de voir quel être faible il était en réalité. « Ne t'enfuis pas, Harry, ça ne sert à rien. » La voix était chaude et rauque. Quand Harry se retourna, il vit les yeux de Severus briller.

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes, tu es encore si jeune -» Il passa le dos de sa main sur le visage du jeune homme, la faisant glisser le long de sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres. Le Gryffondor la prit et l'embrassa simplement. De longs doigts se refermèrent sur elle et la tirèrent pour le faire asseoir devant lui.

Severus s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. La tête brune se laissa aller contre le torse revêtu de noir, commençant à se détendre. Le maître des potions le tint contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme sourit et posa ses mains sur le bras son aîné, le défiant de le quitter. Le sommeil le gagnait à nouveau.

Pendant son sommeil, Severus ne le quitta pas, le regardant dormir. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses désirs. C'était mal, Harry était tellement jeune, mais tellement mûr aussi lui disait une petite voix.

Il soupira. « Ne te fais pas autant de soucis, Severus. Je sais ce que je veux, et je ne te forcerai pas la main. » Il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux..

« Si je ne le voulais pas Harry, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Tu me proposes quelque chose que je devrais refuser. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est un sentiment auquel je ne crois pas. Il n'y a que du désir et lorsque la guerre sera terminée et que tu auras d'autres perspectives, tu regretteras la décision que tu as prise. »

Le Gryffondor préféra ne pas souligner qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui était impliqué. Il n'était pas le seul à devoir prendre une décision ! Et si l'amour existe ! Mais il ne verbalisa pas ses pensées. Il ne voulait se disputer avec son mentor, pas maintenant. Il refusait de laisser Severus s'éloigner de lui une nouvelle fois. Alors il l'embrassa. Maladroitement au début, mais bien vite, le baiser s'approfondit et ils s'abandonnèrent tous deux aux sensations qu'il leur procurait.

Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent longuement. Le Survivant le mettait au défi de continuer et le Serpentard était suffisamment humain pour savoir qu'il avait perdu cette bataille. Il sentait les doigts de son ancien élève glisser sur sa nuque, le frôlant dans une douce caresse. Severus l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus passionné que le précédent. Harry pouvait sentir tout ce que l'ancien espion gardait au fond de lui. A l'extérieur, il était froid, à l'intérieur, il était passionné.

Une fois que cela aurait commencé, Harry savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de marche arrière possible. C'était tout ou rien. Il entreprit de déboutonner sa robe, mais Severus l'arrêta et lui murmura à l'oreille, « Ne sois pas si pressé. »

Severus frôlait sa peau, laissant des traînées de feu, et une douce chaleur envahit son ventre.

Lentement, Severus dénudait Harry. Lentement, il déposait des baisers sur sa peau, mordillait, léchait, faisant gémir le jeune homme à chacune de ses caresses. Le Serpentard grimaçait en voyant chacune des cicatrices du jeune homme et il passait ses lèvres dessus comme pour y imprimer sa marque, comme pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elles représentaient.

Severus prenait son temps pour apprendre à connaître le corps de son nouvel amant, cherchant les points sensibles, au niveau de sa nuque, de son nombril. Il cherchait à le faire réagir. Ses mains caressaient ce corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un instrument d'une pureté infinie. Elles se baladaient sur la peau, faisant jaillir les sons les plus doux. Quand elles s'arrêtaient, un silence tendu s'élevait avant qu'un gémissement de plaisir leur permette un nouveau mouvement.

Les mains de Harry étaient dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, dansant au rythme des caresses.

La bouche de Severus goûtait, savourait la peau salée. Sa langue jouait avec le lobe de son oreille, sa nuque, ses mamelons, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Les sons que produisaient Harry éveillaient en Severus un désir qu'il retenait. Il ne voulait pas le souiller. Harry méritait tellement mieux.

Les gémissements se transformaient en halètements, Harry était proche de la crise cardiaque. Les sons se muaient en grognements. Le bassin de Harry montait et descendait et soudain, la main dans ses cheveux repoussa le Serpentard, « Non, Sev- non- Je- prends-moi. » Severus s'arrêta. « Je- non. ». Le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux. « S'il te plaît ! » Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser, mettant dans ce baiser ce qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de lui, lui prouvant qu'il était sérieux et qu'il voulait le sentir à l'intérieur de lui.

Severus n'était qu'un homme. Il ne put résister à cette demande impérieuse.

Et quand il le prit, ce fut en douceur, savourant chaque moment, le faisant gémir et frémir. Plus il l'entendait et plus il avait du mal à se retenir. Harry était la tentation et la perfection incarnées.

Quand Harry vint, ce fut en prononçant son prénom, « Severus ! » Et avec des yeux débordant d'un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait nommer, qu'il refusait de nommer.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux, Harry sur la poitrine de Severus dont le bras entourait sa taille, comme pour le protéger ou le garder près de lui. Le maître des potions se réveilla plus tard, en sentant un courant d'air au niveau de son torse et des mains parcourant sa peau. Le jeune homme avait commencé à le déshabiller et à lui rendre caresse pour caresse. Il embrassait le torse couvert de poils, il passait sa main dessus comme s'il était la chose la plus douce qu'il ait jamais touché et ses lèvres s'étaient refermées autour d'un mamelon, faisant gémir le Serpentard.

Harry découvrit la blancheur de sa peau, les très nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient ce corps qu'il considérait comme parfait. Une main caressait, l'autre ouvrait ses multiples boutons. Severus voulut l'en empêcher, mais le jeune homme coupa court à toute protestation en l'embrassant, lui faisant oublier tous ses doutes et toutes ses réserves.

Les mains de Harry le faisaient se courber et il ne put rester plus longtemps inactif, il reprit le contrôle de la situation, faisant bouder le jeune homme. Severus rit comme il n'avait jamais ri auparavant. A cet instant, il n'avait plus aucune crainte, il était avec Harry et ils étaient heureux.

hpsshpsshpsshpss

Quand Harry se réveilla la fois suivante, le lit était vide. Il prit peur. Severus l'avait-il abandonné ? Avait-il décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Il tourna la tête pour parcourir la salle du regard. Severus était là et regardait dehors. Il s'était rhabillé, ne laissant plus rien voir de sa peau de nacre ou de ses cicatrices.

Il dut sentir le regard du jeune homme car il se retourna et s'avança vers lui, lui faisant oublier tous ses doutes d'un baiser.

« Je ne peux pas reprendre ce qui a été donné. Mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir t'apporter plus. »

« Tu m'apportes beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois Severus. » Répondit simplement Harry en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Le maître des potions sourit et déposa à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres si sensuelles.

« Comme je te le disais, je ne peux pas reprendre ce qui a été donné. Tu m'as donné quelque chose de précieux. Je n'ai rien à te donner en retour, ni à t'apporter et quoi que tu en dises, j'aurais voulu que ta première fois se passe dans d'autres conditions. » Il mit un doigt sur les lèvres du Survivant pour l'empêcher de parler. « Un jour tu risques de le regretter. Mais puisque tu es un stupide Gryffondor avec de nobles principes, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. » Il se tourna vers la tête du lit et Harry vit qu'une Pensine y était déposée. « Ce sont des souvenirs de mon passé, des choses importantes que tu devrais savoir. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne crois pas en l'amour. C'est un sentiment éphémère. Mais en te montrant cela, je te- fais – une place- dans –ma-vie. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il attrapa ses affaires qui gisaient sur le sol et s'habilla. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard scrutateur de Severus. « Tu es déjà mal à l'aise mon petit Gryffondor. » Dit-il sur un ton ironique qui lui valut un regard noir. Severus lui tendit la main et ils regardèrent ensemble ses souvenirs. Harry ne lâcha pas la main de son amant, accentuant sa prise lorsque la mère du jeune garçon mourut ou lorsqu'il apprit la vérité sur son oncle. Et Severus l'enlaça quand il vit son jeune lui frémir sous les coups de ceinturon ou quand il le vit passer des nuits dans une cave, seul ou quand Severus trouva finalement la coupe aux mains de son ami.

A la fin, aucun des deux ne parla, ce qui s'était passé ne serait jamais raconté. « Si je te montre cela, c'est pour que tu voies que je ne suis pas un homme gentil, Harry. J'ai de nombreux péchés à mon actif. Je ne suis pas un saint et si tu m'acceptes, tu dois m'accepter avec ce passé. »

« Je ne suis pas un saint non plus Severus. Ces derniers mois l'ont montré. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Et de rien d'autre, mais promets-moi de ne pas refaire ce que tu as fait hier. »

« Si tu me promets de ne pas recommencer. » Répondit le maître des potions avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ferai ce que je peux, ça te va ? »

« Alors moi aussi ! »

« Sev, sois sérieux. »

« Je suis sérieux si tu es sérieux. Et je ne m'appelle pas Sev. »

Severus enleva le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou et le mit autour de celui de son amant. Harry voulut l'enlever mais le Serpentard l'en empêcha. « Je te promets de ne pas te suivre comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent si tu gardes ce pendentif. Il est ancien et puissant, il saura te protéger. »

« Mais c'était celui de ta mère, Severus. Je ne peux pas accepter. » Harry s'apprêtait à l'enlever, mais le Serpentard l'en empêcha à nouveau.

« Garde-le. »

Il avait le visage si grave qu'Harry mit simplement ses mains autour du pendentif, « J'en prendrai soin. »

« Je sais que tu le feras. »


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : la fin du cauchemar **

Les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Harry, Severus et Drago échangeaient les informations qu'ils avaient pour essayer de découvrir où se cachait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peu de mangemorts avaient modifié leurs habitudes malgré la guerre. Ils avaient retrouvé la planque de la plupart des mangemorts les plus fidèles, mais de Voldemort rien.

Il continuait à harceler Harry à travers ses rêves. Le Gryffondor les bloquait la plupart du temps mais de temps à autre il le laissait entrer. Il espérait trouver un indice, une sensation qui lui permettrait de deviner sa localisation. Toutefois, Voldemort était un Maître occlumens et il ne lui montrait que des images de tortures et de mort. Aucune trace de son refuge. Ses cauchemars avaient un goût si réel qu'il se réveillait souvent le souffle court et nauséeux.

Au début de sa relation avec Severus, il rêvait de la mort d'Hermione toutes les nuits. Il voyait le visage des personnes qu'il avait tuées. Ces masques de colère et de haine le rendaient responsable de la déchéance de leurs enfants : sans parents pour les aider et les guider dans ce monde en guerre, ils devenaient des voleurs, se prostituaient pour survivre ou entraient au service du Seigneur Noir afin de venger leurs parents. L'esprit des morts le hantait, celui des vivants le terrifiait.

Harry n'en parlait jamais. Il était responsable. Il le savait et l'avait accepté. Le contentement qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son professeur était une autre affaire. Avait-il le droit de jouir d'un peu de bonheur alors qu'il prenait tant de vies ?

Severus comprenait son silence. Il ne lui demandait jamais rien. Quand Harry se réveillait en sueur, Severus le prenait simplement dans ses bras et lui faisait l'amour.

Il comprenait les besoins de son jeune amant mieux que celui-ci et les anticipait. Il savait être doux mais aussi brutal. Parfois Harry avait besoin de ressentir de la douleur pour se souvenir qu'il était vivant. Il était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin. Et à son contact, Harry oubliait tout. Seuls ses cauchemars lui rappelaient qu'à l'extérieur des gens mourraient.

Le Serpentard avait fini par aborder le sujet tant redouté. Le Survivant s'était figé puis avait lentement avancé ses lèvres vers celles de son amant et avait glissé sa langue dans l'antre caverneuse. Severus l'avait gentiment repoussé. Ils devaient en discuter.

« Harry ! Tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, si tu voulais m'en parler, peut-être qu'ils cesseraient ! » Severus avait l'air à la fois frustré et énervé, mais le jeune homme savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Le maître des potions l'attira contre lui et lui enserra la taille, plaçant sa bouche contre son cou. Severus connaissait un excellent moyen de le détendre. Ses lèvres et sa langue glissaient le long de la nuque de Harry pendant que ses mains se baladaient sur son torse.

« Je,- c'est- c'est toujours la même chose ! » Il inspira profondément, se laissant aller aux caresses. Il gémit lorsque Severus pinça un mamelon. « Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé. Leurs visages me hantent. Ils viennent nuit après nuit m'accuser d'avoir brisé leurs vies. Et ils ont raison ! Et Hermione-» Harry pencha la tête pour accueillir ses lèvres et ferma les yeux se laissant guider par les sensations.

« Chhut Harry, détends-toi ! » Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Les mains de Severus, sa voix, avaient un effet sur son corps qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais. Nous sommes en guerre et nous avons tous un rôle à jouer. Combien de vies as-tu sauvées en donnant la mort ? Combien étaient sur le point de te tuer quand tu as jeté le sort mortel ?» Chaque question était ponctuée par un petit mordillement. Ses mains descendaient vers les cuisses du jeune homme.

Harry lui avait décrit ses cauchemars et Severus avait su lui en faire oublier chaque élément, chaque visage. La souffrance avait cédé face au plaisir. L'esprit de ceux qu'il avait tués ne le hantait plus. Hermione aussi était partie. Au cours de son dernier rêve, son visage n'était plus crispé, ses larmes s'étaient taries. Elle lui avait souri doucement et avait disparu. Même s'il savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir tuée, il espérait la retrouver un jour dans un autre monde et obtenir son pardon.

Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour expier ses péchés, mais après la guerre, il pourrait trouver un moyen de se racheter.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il fut vraiment inquiet lorsque ses cauchemars recommencèrent plus d'un an après le départ de Ron.

Il était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas dictés par Voldemort. La présence de Ron était trop forte. Il avait l'impression que son ami cherchait à établir un lien entre eux, à lui dire quelque chose. Depuis qu'il était parti, le jeune Auror ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles. Ginny lui faisait lire les rares missives qu'elle recevait. Grâce à elles, il savait que son ami allait bien. Il suivait le mouvement des mangemorts, s'installant dans les villages que les hommes de Voldemort venaient de quitter. Il modifiait l'esprit des habitants traumatisés, les soignait et les aidait à reprendre leurs vies en main.

_Il avait conscience d'être dans un univers onirique. Il arrivait dans cette pièce comme s'il avait été appelé. Il connaissait cet endroit qui était à la fois familier et inconnu. Une sensation…une odeur… Il apercevait une porte qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Ron. Des cris. Il se précipita vers la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui : Ron aux pieds de Voldemort se tordait de douleur sous le Doloris._

_« Ronald Weasley, je vais te briser et tu vas m'appartenir. Je veux que tu deviennes ma marionnette, celle qui détruira Potter ! »_

_« Ja- Jamais je ne trahirai Harry, jamais ! »_

_« Mais tu l'as déjà fait, l'aurais-tu oublié ? C'est toi qui as vendu ta chère sang-de-bourbe. Sans toi, elle serait peut-être encore en vie aujourd'hui ! » L'éclat de rire était malveillant, « Oh oui jeune Weasley, c'est toi qui nous l'as vendue ! C'est également toi qui as conduit ta sœur dans notre repère. Sans toi, nous ne l'aurions pas enlevée, cet imbécile de Hagrid ne serait pas mort et ton très cher ami n'aurait pas tué ta fiancée. »_

_Ron se tenait la tête comme s'il souffrait énormément. « Harry, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé ! » Murmurait-il. Il leva les yeux, croisa ceux de son meilleur ami et lui demanda pardon._

_« Impero ! » Cria Voldemort et le jeune homme redevint une marionnette. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fit s'approcher et ouvrir le haut de sa robe. Harry vit un serpent tatoué sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Voldemort le toucha et le rouquin hurla. _

Nuit après nuit, ses cauchemars se modifiaient, devenant plus réels et plus terrifiants.

_Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant lui, ruisselant de sang. Incapable de soutenir son regard, il s'agenouilla devant lui, la tête courbée, la main sur l'épaule qui le brûlait. Un ordre muet. Il devait l'aider à s'allonger et soigner ses plaies. Ses connaissances en médicomagie étaient minimes et les potions n'arrêtaient pas l'hémorragie. Lucius avait déjà perdu l'usage d'un œil et d'un bras. Son corps s'affaiblissait de jour en jour : s'il ne faisait rien, il allait mourir._

_Le jeune homme aurait aimé le voir mourir lentement. Mais cette pensée lui était refusée. Une douleur sourde s'élevait au niveau de son épaule si son esprit cherchait à se rebeller. Il n'était plus qu'un esclave obéissant._

_Ses pensées lui échappaient. Il avait des absences, des trous noirs. Une présence s'infiltrait insidieusement dans son esprit. Il était trop faible pour la combattre, le tatouage ne lui permettait pas de résister à l'Imperium._

_Harry essayait de lutter contre cette invasion sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans son corps. La présence le dévorait de l'intérieur, agissant comme un cancer. _

_Ce corps était sien. Il souriait. Mort. Il lui jeta un sort de congélation et commença à rassembler les ingrédients pour préparer du polynectar. Ce corps était pratique, mais il préférait le sien. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit les yeux gris et froids de Lucius Malfoy. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le lit était vide. Il regarda l'heure :10h50. Pas étonnant que Severus soit déjà levé. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Encore un cauchemar ? »Le Gryffondor sursauta. Severus se tenait debout devant lui.

Le Serpentard lui tendit une potion qu'il avala sans poser de questions. « Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance comme ça. J'aurais pu t'empoisonner. »

Malgré sa fatigue, le Survivant le regarda dans les yeux, « Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais pas empoisonné. »

Severus avait entrepris de lui faire un massage en attendant que la potion agisse. « J'aurais pu avoir pris du polynectar. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, mordillant le lobe.

Le Gryffondor tressaillit et se retourna, scrutant les yeux de l'homme. Il se pencha, l'embrassa et soupira. « Non c'est toi. Cette fois, tu m'as fait peur, Severus ! » Il se laissa aller contre la poitrine de l'autre homme. Il savait qu'il devait se lever. La journée était déjà bien avancée.

Il s'éloignait du maître des potions lorsque son attention fut attirée par une douce mélodie. Elle était lointaine, mais dans le silence, le son résonnait entre les murs. En tendant l'oreille, il reconnut une musique jouée par Severus. Douce, calme et réconfortante. Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, inclina la tête et embrassa les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes avant de partir à la recherche de l'origine de cet étrange phénomène.

Le son les conduisit dans le petit salon.

Ils venaient de découvrir le pouvoir du dernier horcruxe. Suivant l'expression bien connue, la musique adoucit les mœurs. Celle-ci raffermissait les cœurs, apportait l'espoir et apaisait la colère.

Severus sortit la boite à musique de son réceptacle et la referma. Sur chacun de ses côtés se trouvait un symbole différent qu'ils devraient étudier. L'artefact était enfin libéré de l'âme de Voldemort.

Ils venaient de faire un pas de plus vers la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hpsshpss

Le Survivant avait réussi à convaincre l'Ordre de se reformer. Tout le monde devait se mobiliser. Rien n'avait été fait depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore et leurs rares tentatives s'étaient soldé par des échecs.

En accord avec les principaux intéressés, Harry avait décidé de ne pas dévoiler le rôle de Drago et de Severus à l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre. Il avait été déjà suffisamment difficile de convaincre les membres clés de la sincérité des deux espions, il doutait que les autres acceptent la présence des deux assassins de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, Maugrey les surveillait de son œil magique, ce qui énervait Severus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'aide de personnes bornées incapables de reconnaître un ami d'un ennemi. Shacklebolt quant à lui avait accepté d'aider Harry mais ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient le Survivant à leur faire confiance et à tolérer les attaques verbales de Severus Snape.

Les paroles qu'il considérait comme blessantes, Harry les prenaient pour ce qu'elles étaient : de l'inquiétude. Severus attaquait lorsqu'il se sentait agressé ou lorsqu'il plaisantait. Son ironie mordante était comprise par peu de monde, mais le Gryffondor ne s'y trompait plus.

Ces insultes se limitaient à 'Gryffondor idiot' ou 'Gamin insolent', ce qui faisaient immanquablement sourire le jeune homme qui les assimilaient à des 'je t'aime'. Il était évident que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire semblable assimilation.

Severus assistait à la plupart des réunions de l'Ordre, mais les soupçons que nourrissaient les autres membres à son égard l'agaçaient. Il rongeait son frein autant qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant parvenir à se contenir. Il se sentait impuissant et il en était frustré. Ces réunions ne menaient à rien. Ils ne parvenaient pas à prendre la moindre décision : ils leur manquaient le charisme d'un chef. Harry aurait pu prendre cette place s'il l'avait voulu et Minerva essayait de le convaincre régulièrement de le faire mais le jeune homme ne supportait plus cette pression.

« Harry, vous seul pouvez remplacer Dumbledore dans l'Ordre du Phœnix- »

« Ce n'est pas la peine Minerva, vous savez comme moi que les Gryffondors n'ont aucune ambition, cela n'est-il pas vrai, Monsieur Potter ? » Lui demanda Severus avec un sourire satisfait.

« De l'ambition dites-vous professeur ? Oh, je n'appellerai pas cela ainsi, mais je ne pense pas être totalement dépourvu de désir! » Susurra Harry en réponse en le regardant dans les yeux. Il lui était reconnaissant de lui épargner une nouvelle discussion inutile et avait décidé de jouer à un petit jeu.

« Oui, j'oubliais vos impulsions de Gryffondor ! » S'il n'avait pas eu peur de compromettre sa réputation, Severus aurait éclaté de rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage de MacGonagall.

« Severus ! » L'arrêta Minerva choquée.

Harry se tourna vers son ancienne directrice, il avait apparemment du mal à cacher son sourire. « Laissez-le dire Minerva. Par ailleurs- » Continua-t-il en se tourna vers son ancien professeur, « je parlerai plus de pulsions ! »

« Messieurs, voyons, un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît ! » Leur demanda Minerva. « Ah ! Voici Maugrey, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! » Son soulagement fut de courte durée.

« Il est encore là celui-là ? L'assassin de Dumbledore! »

Severus serra les dents, mais c'est Minerva qui répondit, « Voyons Maugrey, vous avez vous-même vu les preuves de son innocence -»

« De sa culpabilité, oui ! » Son œil magique s'arrêta sur Severus comme pour lire dans son esprit.

« Ces réunions n'avancent à rien ! Je préfère partir puisque ma présence est si peu désirée ! » fit le Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

« C'est ça, bon vent et ne revenez pas ! » Siffla Maugrey.

« Severus, restez s'il vous plaît. Vous faites partie intégrante de l'Ordre. » Dit doucement Minerva.

« Minerva, nous passons notre temps à nous chamailler. Rien de ce que nous avons fait ici ne nous a permis d'avancer ou de trouver des indices sur le Seigneur Noir. »

« Ecoutez-le parler, _le Seigneur Noir_ ! Seul un mangemort- » Severus regarda l'auror avec des yeux noirs.

« Taisez-vous ! » L'aura de puissance qui entoura Celui-Qui-A-Survécu entraîna le silence. « Nous sommes ici pour travailler alors mettez vos différents de côté. J'ai entièrement confiance en Severus, il nous a prouvé bien plus souvent que vous qu'il était de notre côté. S'il y a conflit, réglez cela ailleurs ! Compris ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Maugrey dans les yeux. Celui-ci soutint son regard puis baissa lentement la tête. « Bien, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer ! »

Harry ne vit pas les yeux flamboyant de colère de Severus.

Hpsshpss

A la fin de la réunion, Severus se leva pour partir. Minerva essaya de le retenir, mais il cracha, « Puis-je partir maintenant ou ai-je besoin de l'accord de Monsieur Potter ? »

« Bon vent ! » Murmura Maugrey.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » Demanda Drago à Harry, mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Il allait devoir le découvrir rapidement.

Hpsshpss

De retour au Refuge, Harry posa une main sur le bras de Severus qui recula comme s'il venait de se brûler. « Severus ? Tu es fâché à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me défendes. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul, Potter ! »

« Je n'essayais pas de te défendre -»

« Laisse tomber ! » Le Serpentard claqua la porte derrière lui.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin d'étudier diverses stratégies possibles pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort.

Enfermés dans leurs soucis, aucun d'eux n'entendit une petite musique s'élever doucement dans les airs. La tension se dissipa rapidement. Harry sentit se dénouer le nœud qui s'était formé au niveau de son l'estomac. Il ferma le livre et retourna dans le petit salon. Il arriva en même temps que Severus.

« Je suis désolé, Severus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de jouer les petits chefs. Je voulais -»

« Je sais ce que tu voulais faire et je t'en remercie, mais la prochaine fois, laisse-moi me débrouiller. J'ai perdu l'habitude d'être défendu. » Lui dit celui-ci en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Alors je suis pardonné ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il en faut plus que ça pour que je te pardonne. »

« Mm, j'ai quelques petites idées. Ca te dit de les tester ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. La boite à musique était à nouveau ouverte. Il la referma mais il en ressentait encore les effets. « Je crois que même si j'avais voulu rester en colère, je ne l'aurais pas pu. Il va falloir faire quelque chose. Cette boite est en train de nous contrôler insidieusement. »

« Est-ce si mal, Severus ? Elle apaise les tensions -»

« Que faisais-tu avant de venir ici ? » Lui demanda le maître des potions à brûle-pourpoint.

« Je cherchais un moyen de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour -»

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je -»

« Réfléchis ! »

« Je n'avais plus envie de chercher un moyen de tuer. J'avais besoin de repos. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. J'ai ressenti la même chose. Les propriétés de cet artefact sont à double tranchant. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Elle annihile toute envie de combattre. Elle apporte la paix dans les cœurs, mais leur ôte toute velléité. Je suis même certain qu'en l'écoutant plus longtemps, elle peut réconcilier deux ennemis de toujours. » Ajouta-t-il pensif.

« Alors il faudrait l'apporter en présence de Maugrey ! » Sourit Harry. Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs et Harry continua plus sérieusement :

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle est aussi capable d'apporter l'espoir au désespéré ? L'amour à l'insensible ? La paix à celui qui souffre ? »

« Si, je pense qu'elle peut aussi le faire. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra nous servir dans cette guerre, mais je suppose que par la suite, elle pourra apaiser bien des tensions. »

En l'étudiant, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils pouvaient lutter contre les effets de la boite. Plus ils étaient énervés et plus elle avait d'emprise sur eux. Mais s'ils écoutaient simplement la musique comme ils écouteraient la radio, elle avait l'effet qu'ils désiraient : bien-être, détente…

La musique s'éleva à nouveau, langoureuse, faisant voix au désir muet de Harry qui rougit d'embarras, ce qui fit éclater de rire Severus.

hpsshpss

La maison leur jouait d'étranges tours. Elle avait tout simplement décidé qu'il était temps qu'ils emménagent ensemble : l'escalier de l'aile centrale était redescendu, donnant libre accès aux appartements qui se situaient à l'étage.

Leurs affaires avaient été transférées sans qu'ils en aient conscience et la chambre menait aussi bien dans les quartiers de Harry que dans ceux de Severus.

Le Survivant éclata de rire lorsqu'ils firent le tour de leur nouvel appartement et qu'ils découvrirent une chambre d'enfant.

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris que nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, Severus. »

Le Maître des potions le regarda avec des yeux noirs et répondit, « Les grossesses mâles sont excessivement rares, mais pas improbables chez les sorciers. »

Le jeune homme le regarda, l'air incertain, et essaya d'imaginer son compagnon portant un enfant, mais il effaça rapidement l'image de son esprit. C'était inconcevable. « De plus, » poursuivit le Serpentard, « deux hommes ont le droit d'adopter des enfants. » Severus avait les yeux fixés sur le berceau et évitait délibérément de le regarder.

« Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? » Lui demanda gentiment Harry.

« Pas en temps de guerre ! » Répondit-il durement. « Pas lorsque la mort peut nous frapper n'importe quand. Les enfants, Harry, sont faits pour des gens qui ont un avenir, pas pour moi, jamais pour moi. » Murmura-t-il. Il se tourna vers Harry et passa sa main sur sa joue, « Mais toi, tu pourras te trouver une jolie petite sorcière et avoir des tas d'enfants une fois que cette guerre sera terminée. » Lui dit-il, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Harry scruta longuement les iris noirs, cherchant une lueur de malice. Il n'y en avait pas. Son amant était parfaitement sérieux. Le Gryffondor posa sa tête sur son épaule « Je ne te quitterai pas Severus. Quoi que tu en dises, je ne suis pas une girouette. »

La main caressait maintenant les longues mèches désordonnées, « Je sais que tu n'en es pas une, même si je le préférerais. » Puis, pour éviter tout commentaire, il l'embrassa, lui faisant oublier jusqu'au sujet de la conversation.

hpsshpss

Malgré ces changements, Harry continuait à avoir des cauchemars et ils le terrifiaient. Il en avait parlé à Severus dans l'espoir de les voir se dissiper comme les précédents. Mais ils étaient différents.

Aussi lorsqu'il reçut des nouvelles de Ron, sa réaction fut mitigée : il avait peur que ses cauchemars aient un accent de vérité.

La lettre était chaleureuse. Le jeune homme lui détaillait avec entrain la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent, racontant ses voyages avec allégresse. Il ne s'attardait ni sur son travail, ni sur ses nouveaux amis, mais s'excusait de son long silence. Il voulait le revoir.

Derrière tant de bonne humeur, Harry sentait poindre des traces de mélancolie. Certaines phrases avaient particulièrement retenu son attention, _je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi._

_Les chemins que nous prenons sont souvent sinueux, j'ai peur que les miens ne soient tortueux. _

_J'ai beaucoup appris. Mais pas assez vite._

_Ma vie a beaucoup changé. J'aimerais t'en parler._

Harry savait que s'il fermait les yeux, son dernier rêve reviendrait le hanter. Il verrait son visage marqué par une infinie tristesse ; le sourire sadique de Lucius remplacer le regard las ; la souffrance manipulée.

Ron avait signé de son nom et avait ajouté un sceau, un serpent.

Harry lut et relut la lettre. Il voulait se prouver que son rêve n'était que ça : un rêve induit par l'absence de son meilleur ami et une obsession grandissante envers Malfoy Senior. Le sort de révélation le convainquit que le parchemin avait été écrit de la main de Ron et pourtant, Severus refusait de laisser son jeune amant partir.

« Y aller est dangereux. » Dit Severus sur un ton pondéré. Connaissant Harry, un simple non renforcerait son désir.

« Je sais, mais Ron est mon ami. Je dois savoir s'il va bien. Je lui donne rendez-vous à Grimmault Place. C'est un lieu sûr, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Severus soupira. « Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Comme je sais que tu partiras que je le veuille ou non. Sois simplement prudent. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Les yeux verts étincelèrent. « Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Au pire je tombe sur le Seigneur Noir et alors ? Je le cherche depuis des mois ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Severus était une personne généralement calme, cachant ses sentiments derrière un masque froid. La réaction de son compagnon le prit de court : il plissa les yeux et enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules du Survivant, comme s'il avait des griffes à la place des ongles. « Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! _Tu_ dois le trouver et pas le contraire, tu m'entends ? » Sa voix était rauque et caverneuse et il prononçait les mots lentement comme effrayé.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et enleva une mèche qui tombait sur les yeux noirs. « Je plaisantais Severus. Je vais simplement voir Ron et effacer ces cauchemars de ma tête. »

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi ! » Harry fut interloqué par cette requête. Severus ordonnait, imposait mais jamais ne priait. Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de répondre.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il ne sait pas que tu es mon mentor et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'accepte. Je veux retrouver un ami, Severus, pas un ennemi. » Severus s'éloigna du jeune homme en grognant.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis des mois ! Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il est toujours ton ami et qu'il ne te conduit pas dans un piège? »

Harry posa une main sur son bras, « Tu te demandes si mes rêves ne sont pas des visions ? C'est possible. Si c'est un piège, je suis prêt. Non, ne dis rien. » Ajouta-t-il vivement quand il vit l'autre homme ouvrir la bouche, « Je préférerais avoir l'avantage de la surprise, mais je dois prendre ce risque. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à souffrir davantage. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la mort de Hermione l'a profondément blessé. Pendant près d'un an, je suis resté sans nouvelles. Aujourd'hui, il veut me parler, je ne peux pas le lui refuser. »

« Bon sang Harry, que cherches-tu à prouver ? Que tu peux mourir comme tout le monde ? » Severus était en colère. Harry cherchait encore à jouer les idiots.

« Je ne mourrai pas. J'ai reçu le meilleur entraînement qui soit, du meilleur sorcier qui existe. Tu m'as formé autant en magie blanche qu'en magie noire et je sais mentir aussi bien que toi. » Harry se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait, « tu ne mentiras jamais aussi bien que moi, idiot ! »

« Ca, je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas ! »

Severus reprit un visage sérieux et grave, « Harry, promets-moi de faire attention et de m'appeler si tu as le moindre problème ou le moindre doute ! »

« Je te le promets. » Severus le regardait avec des yeux noirs. « Je te promets aussi de rester bien sagement à Grimmault Place. Ca te va ? » Le Serpentard grogna à nouveau. Il avait le sentiment qu'il venait de perdre un point important.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser fut passionné. Harry essayait de rassurer le maître des potions et de lui faire oublier ses doutes.

« Imbécile ! » Dit gentiment le Serpentard en attirant le Gryffondor contre lui.

Hpsshpss

Comme prévu, Harry retrouva Ron dans la maison de son parrain. Il n'y était pas retourné seul depuis la mort de Remus. Il en avait laissé l'usage à l'Ordre, comme l'aurait voulu ses parrains.

Son meilleur ami était déjà là. Il avait encore changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Vieilli était peut-être un terme plus adéquat. Les cheveux longs, les traits anguleux, le visage dur lui donnaient l'aspect d'un homme sévère. L'enfant insouciant était devenu un homme aigri. Le Survivant sentit son estomac se serrer. Il était exactement comme dans ses rêves. Il se força à sourire et s'approcha de lui.

« Eh Ron, content de te revoir. »

« Et moi donc ! » Le visage du rouquin se décrispa, il lui fit un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras en une accolade fraternelle. « Ce que tu m'as manqué vieux ! Alors raconte-moi tout ! »

Harry eut l'impression de revenir en arrière et de retrouver son ami d'enfance. Il ne manquait qu'Hermione. Ron lui raconta sa vie, ajoutant par-ci par-là des anecdotes salaces qui firent rire le Gryffondor. « Je t'ai rapporté un cadeau. Je voulais te l'envoyer par hibou, mais j'ai préféré te l'apporter moi-même. »

Son sourire disparut et une lueur de tristesses illumina ses yeux. Lentement, très lentement Harry prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un pendentif en forme de serpent. Il l'avait à peine touché qu'il eut l'impression qu'un crochet le soulevait de terre par le nombril : c'était un Portoloin.

'Merde, pourquoi faut-il toujours que Severus ait raison ?'

Hpsshpss

Il se réveilla dans une cellule non gardée, entourée de Ron et de Neville. Il déverrouilla immédiatement les portes, mais les deux jeunes gens pointaient leur baguette sur lui. Derrière lui, un rire lui glaça le sang.

« Alors Potter, es-tu content de cet accueil chaleureux ? De vieux amis que tu n'as pas revus depuis fort longtemps. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que leur avez-vous fait ? »

« Rien pour l'instant, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Entre nous, ce sont de parfaits petits esclaves. Ils exécutent tous mes souhaits. C'est très rafraîchissant. Tu sais, ils t'attendaient avec impatience. A cause de toi, ils sont tous les deux marqués à vie ! » Voldemort parlait sur un ton ironique. Il paraissait très à son aise dans cet élément. Harry serrait et desserrait les poings. Il avait en tête plusieurs sorts qui pourraient mettre fin à la vie du Lord, mais il devait savoir quel genre de marque avaient reçu ses amis et prononcer le sort qui tuerait Nagini.

« Et comment trouves-tu ce manoir ? J'aime beaucoup. J'ai simplement réorganisé sa dynamique. La prison que tu vois là était une chambre d'amis. A côté, dans l'ancienne chambre de tes parents, j'ai fait installer une cellule de torture. Je suis certain que l'on va passer de grands moments entre nous dans cette nouvelle pièce. » Harry tressaillit. Comment pouvait-il se trouver à Godric's Hollow? La maison était en ruine. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il préféra ne pas poser la question.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi et d'eux ? »

« D'eux ? Par grand chose ! Je suppose que je les tuerai si tu ne m'obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil. Quant à toi, je veux te briser lentement avant de te tuer. Tu as été pour moi une épine au pied depuis si longtemps que ce sera un vrai plaisir. »

Harry prit conscience de la précarité de sa situation : il devait s'enfuir avec ses amis. Sans baguette et sans parole, il lança une incantation peu connue devant servir à endormir la maisonnée et à affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien ne se produisit. Il regarda ses amis, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et recommença à voix haute. Le résultat fut similaire.

Le rire de son ennemi résonna entre les murs alors qu'il était pris de vertige. La douleur était insupportable. Ses nerfs vibraient comme s'ils étaient en feu. Le _Doloris_. Il l'avait reçu tant de fois ces derniers mois qu'il connaissait chaque sensation. Bientôt il allait oublier où il se trouvait et qui il était. Il savait qu'il devait se détacher de son corps. Oublier la douleur. Severus.

Comme dans un rêve, il le vit. Il observa l'expression sévère de cet homme de fer. Il était en colère, c'était indéniable. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient le visage fermé mais résolu. Il n'entendait pas les paroles, mais leurs mouvements, leurs gestes lui firent penser que la discussion devait être animée. Il reporta son attention vers Severus et le vit soudainement lever la tête et chercher quelque chose du regard.

Minerva posa une main sur son bras. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, l'épuisement se lisait pleinement sur son visage. Harry lui dit doucement, au creux de l'oreille, 'Godric's Hollow' L'homme écarquilla les yeux et se retourna. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

Le jeune homme fut brutalement ramené à la réalité. La douleur avait cessé. Ron venait de lever le sort. Ses yeux, ordinairement bruns, avait une teinte grisâtre et viraient au rouge. « Pour ce que tu m'as enlevé Harry Potter. Pour tout ce que tu m'as pris. Pour la vie que tu m'as volée. » Disait-il les dents serrées, les larmes aux yeux.

La douleur revint plus intense que jamais.

Harry hurlait maintenant. La douleur était insoutenable. Il n'avait plus la force de résister au sort lancé par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Ron baissa finalement sa baguette et lui cracha dessus. Le Survivant murmura « Ron, non. », Mais on l'emmenait déjà.

Sa 'chambre' était une petite cellule sans lit, sans chaise, sans coussin. La pièce était totalement vide. C'était une autre manière de l'humilier : on lui enlevait tout ce qui pouvait le rendre humain.

Voldemort avait une expression triomphante. « Que penses-tu de mon petit tour, Harry ? Seuls mes alliés ont la permission de jouir de leurs droits magiques sous ce toit. » Il allait partir quand il ajouta, « Ah j'oubliais, tes amis vont venir t'apporter ta nourriture tout à l'heure. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Il essaya de guérir ses blessures, mais comme l'avait dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas produire la moindre étincelle magique. Le bracelet était inactif. Les barrières de la maison étaient bien trop puissantes.

'Dans quoi me suis-je fourré cette fois ?' Se dit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Hpsshpss

Il se réveilla des heures après, se tordant de douleur. On était en train de lui donner des coups de pieds. Le sol était glacé et il souffrait des séquelles des sorts qu'il avait reçus un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit Neville et Ron. Tous deux lui souriaient. « Hé Harry, tu es enfin réveillé ! » Lui dit Neville en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Le Survivant les regarda avec suspicion. « Que voulez-vous ? » Il se mit debout mais resta à une certaine distance de ses compagnons. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire s'ils l'attaquaient encore.

« Voyons Harry, nous sommes tes amis ! »

« Mes amis ne sont pas ceux de Voldemort ! » Cracha le brun avec mépris.

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent comme s'ils essayaient de décider qui prendrait la parole.

« Tu sais, tout n'est pas tel qu'il paraît. Le Seigneur Noir n'est pas le monstre sanguinaire que tu crois. »

« Comment peux-tu dire affirmer cela, Ron ? Oublies-tu qu'il est à l'origine de tous ces meurtres ? As-tu oublié -»

« Ne prononce pas son nom, je te l'interdis ! » L'avertit le rouquin les dents serrées. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, ils oscillaient entre le marron et le gris. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est toi qui l'as tuée, pas lui, cependant à la lumière de certains faits, je ne retiendrais pas cela contre toi. »

Neville poursuit l'argumentaire de Ron quand il s'aperçut que le jeune Weasley n'était plus capable de continuer. « Savais-tu que tes parents avaient été du côté du Maître ? » demanda-t-il doucement à Harry.

Harry recula comme s'il venait d'être frappé.

« Ils faisaient même partie de ses favoris. Ce n'est pas lui qui les a tués. Cette nuit-là il était venu pour les sauver de Dumbledore, c'est lui le véritable monstre. C'est lui aussi qui a jeté le _Doloris_ sur mes parents. Ils voulaient quitter l'Ordre du Phœnix. »

« Comment peux-tu le croire ? Après tout ce que tu as vécu et tout ce que tu as vu ? »

« J'ai- Nous avons des preuves, Harry. Dumbledore nous a menti. Toujours. Il cherchait à te tuer. Le Maître t'a protégé par l'intermédiaire de ses mangemorts. Il voulait que tu sois son héritier et il l'espère toujours, cependant après ce que t'as inculqué le vieux fou, il n'est pas certain que tu acceptes. »

« Comment pourrais-je accepter ces mensonges ? -»

Ron s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, le surprenant. Lorsqu'il le regarda, le jeune homme était redevenu calme. « Laisse-lui une chance, s'il te plaît. Tu jugeras par toi-même. Je crois que sans lui, je serais mort aujourd'hui, il m'a donné une raison de vivre. Je sais maintenant que tout n'est pas vain. » Il détourna son regard de celui du Survivant avant d'ajouter, « Et il m'a promis de la ramener à la vie si tu acceptais de coopérer. Je t'en prie, ne gâche pas cette unique chance. » Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent à nouveau.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité. « Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! Tu veux qu'elle devienne une inferi ? Un corps sans âme ? Comment peux-tu souhaiter une telle chose ? »

Une voix le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir. « Je vous avais dit qu'il ne vous croirait jamais. Dumbledore l'a corrompu jusqu'à la moelle des os. Je crois qu'il n'apprendra jamais la vérité. » La voix était calme, grave mais avec un accent de gentillesse qui ne correspondait pas à la silhouette devant lui. Il refusait de s'y fier.

L'homme était assez grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux marron clair, son sourire serein et ses yeux chaleureux lui donnaient un aspect bienveillant. Malgré tout, ce masque fit frissonner Harry.

« Maître, je suis sûr qu'il va comprendre. Est-ce… Me donnez-vous la permission de lui montrer vos souvenirs. Je suis sûre que s'il voyait la vérité de ses propres yeux, il comprendrait. »

Le Maître le jaugea du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron. « Et toi Ronald, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête et rougit, « Je sais que vous ferez pour le mieux Maître. » Répondit-il simplement.

L'homme à la robe noire s'approcha lentement du jeune homme roux et lui releva le menton. Harry en profita pour faire une ultime tentative et jeta un sort qui se retourna contre lui : il se retrouva épinglé au mur. La scène continua à se dérouler devant lui et il était incapable de l'arrêter. Ils agissaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, même si les coins des lèvres de l'homme le plus âgé se relevèrent.

Le Survivant essayait de se libérer. Ses mouvements étaient inutiles. Plus il se débattait et plus les liens se resserraient.

« Ronald, tu dois te libérer de cette haine qui voile ton cœur sans quoi je ne pourrais pas t'accepter parmi nous. Tu le sais bien. » Il caressait gentiment ses cheveux, comme s'il était un petit garçon ou un animal.

Ron réagit vivement. « Maître, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas ça. Je veux une place dans votre communauté, je -»

« Pas un mot de plus ! » Tonna Voldemort. Sa colère fit trembler les trois jeunes Gryffondors. « Je n'accepte pas les faibles, c'est bien compris ! » Les yeux de Ron flamboyèrent mais il ne répondit pas.

L'homme en noir se rapprocha de Harry et posa une main sur son visage, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Monsieur Potter, Harry, j'ai décidé de laisser à vos amis le soin de vous montrer votre passé. Je suis absolument certain que le vieux fou ne vous a jamais parlé de vos parents. » L'expression douloureuse qui traversa le visage de Harry fut la seule réponse dont il avait besoin. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux Gryffondors, « Je vous fais confiance. Ne me décevez pas, vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance. »

Alors qu'il partait, les deux jeunes gens se courbèrent devant lui. Voldemort se retourna avant de franchir le pas de la porte, « Ah j'oubliais, n'essayez ni de faire de la magie ni de vous enfuir, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour vous mais surtout pour vos amis. »

D'un geste de la main, il le libéra. Harry tomba comme un sac de sable. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ron avait les poings serrés et ses yeux fixaient un point invisible. Neville était un peu déstabilisé par la réaction de son compagnon, mais il décida de prendre les devants. « Viens Harry. Nous allons te faire visiter. Tu verras, ce n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le penses. Nous vivons ici en toute liberté et Il nous protège du monde extérieur. »

« En liberté ? Neville ne l'as-tu pas entendu ? Nous sommes enfermés ici et vous êtes ses prisonniers ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, les choses sont plus compliquées… »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Il essayait de contacter Severus, mais la barrière était trop puissante, il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre signal. Et s'il devait être franc, il commençait à s'inquiéter de ce silence radio. Il ne ressentait plus la présence de l'autre homme. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait totalement disparu. Il décida de faire contre bonne fortune bon cœur et de suivre ses 'amis'. Il jouerait leur jeu, le temps de comprendre ce qui corrompait leurs esprits.

Il sourit à Neville et lui demanda, « On y va ? »

Le jeune homme parut surpris mais acquiesça avec un sourire. Il se tourna vers Ron qui les suivit sans un mot.

Hpsshss

Harry fut surpris par le nombre de sorciers présents dans la maison. Aucun ne semblait être retenu de force et ils affichaient tous une expression sereine. Des enfants se couraient après, des femmes tricotaient dans le salon, discutant légèrement. Il entendit même un bébé pleurer.

Il commençait à croire qu'il était en proie à des hallucinations.

Neville lui fit visiter les différentes pièces, le présentant à certaines personnes. Ils étaient toujours accueillis avec un sourire et un mot de bienvenue. Nombreux furent ceux qui lui serrèrent la main. Ron les suivait de loin, silencieux et la tête basse.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une petite salle. Il devait s'agir d'un petit bureau. Quelques livres traînaient sur une étagère, un bureau de bois se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Ron referma la porte derrière eux et Neville appuya sur une petite statue : une porte s'ouvrit sur le mur auparavant nu. Les deux Gryffondors s'avancèrent.

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était beaucoup plus large que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Très lumineuse, elle devait servir de lieu de réunion. Un canapé se trouvait au centre de la pièce et des poufs, des chaises et des fauteuils formaient un cercle autour d'une petite table.

Sur les murs, des photos de groupe étaient accrochées. Il s'approcha. Intuitivement, il sut ce qu'elles représentaient. Sa gorge se serra : ses parents étaient sur chacune d'elle. Ils avaient l'air très heureux. En y regardant de plus près, il vit qu'un autre homme apparaissait : on aurait dit Voldemort, en beaucoup plus jeune. Ses cheveux longs et noirs contrastaient avec sa rigidité actuelle.

Sur celle-ci, Lily déposait un baiser sur sa joue ; sur cette autre, il faisait un bras de fer avec James pendant que la jeune femme qui riait aux éclats tenait Lucius Malfoy par le bras. En observant la scène de plus près, il vit Sirius caché derrière Voldemort (ou était-ce Tom Jédusor) essayant d'influencer les pièces d'un jeu d'échec. Sur une autre, Sirius et Tom (ça ne pouvait être que Tom, n'est-ce pas ?) étaient assis sur une moto qui décollait pour retomber aussitôt.

Une photo attira particulièrement son attention : Lily était couchée, James l'enlaçait, une expression de fierté sur le visage. Tom avait dans les bras un enfant qu'il regardait avec… amour ? affection ? Harry ne pouvait pas qualifier cette expression tant elle était incompatible avec l'homme qu'était devenu Lord Voldemort. Au bas de la photo, il y avait une dédicace, 'Avec tout mon amour- Lily'.

Le Survivant se tourna vers ses amis, troublé et décontenancé. Eux ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce.

« Tu comprends maintenant qu'il était l'ami de tes parents ? » Lui demanda doucement Neville.

« C'était avant qu'il ne devienne le monstre assoiffé de sang qu'il est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » Leur demanda doucement Harry.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Harry, hein ? » Lui dit Ron sur un ton méprisant. « Il y a vingt ans, Lord Voldemort existait déjà, seulement il n'est pas celui que l'on nous a décrit. »

« J'ai vu sa Pensine Harry. C'est Dumbledore qui est responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvent mes parents. Les Lestrange étaient sous _Imperium_ quand ils ont agi. Aujourd'hui Mon Seigneur essaye d'aider mes parents à sortir de leur traumatisme. Il a réuni les plus grands experts. C'est vraiment quelque de bien. »

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers les photos. « Et pourquoi a-t-il tué mes parents alors ? Pourquoi était-il au Département des Mystères ? Pourquoi est-il autant craint si tout ce que vous me dites est vrai ? » Il essayait d'user de la légilimencie pour lire les esprits de ses amis, mais il avait l'impression que toute sa magie s'était évaporée.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se concentrait, les photos semblaient se modifier légèrement. Ses parents avaient alors un visage triste et il aurait juré avoir vu sa mère pleurer. A certains moments, il avait aussi l'impression de sentir une autre présence dans la pièce.

Neville s'assit et invita Harry à faire de même. Des boissons apparurent immédiatement devant eux. Le jeune Longdubat n'hésita pas à boire, mais le brun restait méfiant et fit seulement semblant d'y tremper ses lèvres. Ron ne s'était pas assis et faisait les cents pas.

« Tu ne nous crois toujours pas, alors regarde par toi-même ! » Ron tapota sa baguette contre la table et une Pensine apparut. « Alors qu'attends-tu ? Aurais-tu peur de voir la vérité, oh courageux Gryffondor ? » Ironisa Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Ron ? »

« Ce que tu m'as fait ? » Il se tourna vers Neville, « Il ose me demander ce qu'il m'a fait ? Tu as tué Hermione ! Voilà ce que tu as fait ! »

« Ron ! Il n'est pas prêt à voir la vérité. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à la vraie nature du Maître. Il se rendra alors compte de la portée de ses actes. Et il aura besoin de nous. »

Harry les observa. Leurs paroles étaient incompréhensibles : ses amis le rendaient responsable de toutes les horreurs de ce monde ? Ron, son meilleur ami le détestait parce qu'il avait été obligé de tuer sa fiancée mais vénérait Voldemort ? Il comprenait que le rouquin puisse ressentir une certaine animosité à son égard, mais comment pouvait-il défendre un tel monstre ?

Par moment, lorsqu'il regardait Ron, il voyait la même expression qu'arborait Hermione quand elle était sous _Imperium_. Il était persuadé que ses amis étaient manipulés et que ses photos étaient truquées. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Voldemort avait passé sa vie à essayer de le tuer et maintenant on voulait lui faire croire qu'il le protégeait et que ses parents étaient des mangemorts ?

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées. Une Pensine se trouvait sur la petite table. Il étudia attentivement ses amis avant de plonger dedans.

_James, Lily et Tom discutaient gravement autour d'une table._

Harry aurait voulu les toucher. Il s'approcha doucement du couple assis sur le canapé et tendit la main, mais elle traversa les corps comme il s'en doutait.

_« Tom, » Disait Lily, « Nous avons décidé de nous rapprocher de Dumbledore. Tu sais que le vieux fou nous a toujours eu pour nous une grande estime. Je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour savoir ce qu'il prépare. »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Dumbledore a beaucoup changé. Il n'est plus l'homme bon qu'il était avant de tuer Grindelwald. Je crois qu'en lui portant le coup fatal, il a absorbé beaucoup trop d'énergie négative. Il est devenu dangereux -»_

_Lily chercha la main de James qui la serra gentiment, « Nous savons tout cela Tom. Nous étions là quant il a essayé de tuer Severus. L'imbécile n'a rien compris. Nous lui avons sauvé la vie et il croit que nous sommes responsables de cet incident. »_

_« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Severus est suspicieux de nature. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Mais il fait partie des nôtres aujourd'hui et j'aurais aimé que vous deveniez amis. » Soupira Tom._

_« Tu sais que ce ne sera jamais possible. Trop de choses nous séparent. Et si nous voulons entrer dans le cercle du vieux fou, lui comme tous les autres doivent croire que nous sommes contre toi. »_

_« Ce sera beaucoup trop dangereux. Je te rappelle, Lily, que tu attends un bébé. Comment feras-tu s'il s'en prend à toi ? »_

_« Nous-nous en avons déjà discuté et nous pensions faire appel au sortilège de Fidelitas pour nous protéger. »_

_« Et qui serait votre gardien du secret ? »_

_« Au début, nous avons pensé à toi, mais ce serait trop risqué. L'autre solution serait de demander à Sirius. Il donnerait sa vie pour nous. »_

_« Je ne pourrai pas vous faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Tom sur un ton soucieux._

_« Non, Tom. Nous faisons ce que nous pensons être juste. Il faut qu'on garde un œil sur lui, c'est important. »_

_« Je comprends. » Il se leva et embrassa Lily, puis serra la main de James. « Prends soin de ma petite fleur James, j'y tiens beaucoup. »_

_« Je te le promets Tom. »_

La scène changea sous les yeux de Harry.

_James était étendu par terre, mort. _Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette image qui le hanterait à jamais.

_Il entendit des cris provenant du premier étage. Il se précipita. Lily, gravement blessée, essayait de protéger son enfant. Tom était dans l'entrée et se battait avec… Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi machiavélique. Il était habillé de gris, ses yeux bleus étaient de glace et il était en train de torturer Tom avec un _Doloris

_Le sort s'acheva. Dumbledore tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le berceau. « Pousse-toi idiote, allez pousse-toi ! Je ne suis pas venu pour toi mais pour le bébé ! »_

_La jeune femme déjà blessée s'effondra sous le coup. Elle ne put que regarder Albus tendre la main vers le berceau et… être repoussé. _

_Le jeune Harry avait vu cet homme faire du mal à sa maman et avait contre-attaqué. Tom s'était rapproché et il lança un _AvadaKedavra_ sur Dumbledore qui le repoussa et le renvoya sur l'enfant. Lily hurla, un dôme protégea le petit garçon et le sort en déviant frappa Tom qui s'évanouit dans les airs._

_Lily pleurait. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, pour le protéger d'Albus qui était encore là. Elle était à terre, sans baguette, mais cet homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde : il jeta le sort mortel sur la jeune maman._

_Les yeux scintillants, il tendit les bras vers l'enfant qui le repoussa une nouvelle fois. « C'est ce que tu veux ? Eh bien Harry Potter, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! » Et il transplana._

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la Pensine, il était seul. Ses amis étaient apparemment partis. Des parchemins avaient pris la place de la Pensine. Il cligna des yeux, comment ces papiers étaient-ils arrivés là ? Où était la Pensine ? Et pourquoi ses amis étaient-ils partis ?

Une autre scène s'imposa à son esprit. Un homme levait sa baguette vers lui et jouait avec son esprit.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Rien n'était réel ! Tout n'était qu'illusion. On essayait de le faire tomber dans un piège.

« Ah Harry, je vois que tu es revenu ! Comment s'est passée cette petite visite dans le passé ? Surpris par tes découvertes ? » Lui demanda une voix froide.

Le Survivant parvenait maintenant à discerner la véritable apparence de Voldemort. Son apparence trompeuse ne le dupait plus, il voyait maintenant ses mains squelettiques, sa peau si blanche qu'on apercevait ses veines en transparence. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sanglants et ses dents noires se déchaussaient.

Sa simple vue lui donnait des nausées.

« As-tu lu les lettres ? »

Le Gryffondor le regarda dans les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher un trait d'humanité, une émotion qui pourrait le rendre humain. Mais l'homme qu'il avait été était mort depuis longtemps. Si les images qu'il avait vues dans la Pensine étaient réelles, ce dont il doutait, Voldemort était depuis devenu un monstre avide de sang. Et Dumbledore était mort.

Il ferma les yeux. Il sentait l'entité se rapprocher de lui, il savait qu'il lui parlait, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle se transforma rapidement en cacophonie et il se leva en criant, enserrant son front.

Il était allongé sur un lit. Le sorcier qui essayait de s'insinuer dans son esprit fut projeté de l'autre côté de la salle lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se défaire des liens qui le retenaient enchaîné. Il s'arrêta net : ses amis étaient sous la baguette de Voldemort.

Il pouvait maintenant voir leurs yeux : ils étaient bien sous l'influence de _l'Imperium_. Il essaya de capter le regard de Ron. Le rouquin avait appris à combattre cette magie noire en devenant Auror et avait renforcé son art à la mort de sa fiancée, alors pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour se défendre ?

Et Harry la vit. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburns entra dans la salle. Elle s'agenouilla aux pieds de son Maître, « Vous m'avez appelé, Maître ? »

« Oui Yrgane ! » Le Seigneur Noir fit un signe de tête à Ron qui s'inclina et partit avec la jeune fille. Il lui prit discrètement la main. Un anneau brillait au doigt de la jeune fille. Il murmura, « C'est pas vrai, Ron ! » Mais il comprenait ses sentiments, le désespoir qui suit la mort d'une personne chère. Ron ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde dans lequel elle n'existait pas. Dans un monde où elle avait disparu. Hermione serait toujours l'amour de sa vie.

Et Severus le sien. Pourrait-il vivre sans lui aujourd'hui ? Il refusait de se poser cette question, pourtant quotidienne pour Ron.

« Ton ami est un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'il est heureux avec nous. Et toi aussi tu aurais pu l'être, comme eux, si tu avais accepté la vie que l'on te proposait. Mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, quel dommage ! Tu aurais été une recrue de choix dans notre équipe ! »

« Laissez partir Neville, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ! »

« Tu crois ça ? » Lui répondit-il en caressant gentiment les cheveux du jeune homme immobile dont les yeux vides rappelaient les poupées de porcelaine. « Si tu veux tout savoir, il est venu de son propre chef. Il a réussi à retrouver ma trace bien avant toi. Enfin, il cherchait plutôt Bellatrix, mais c'est du pareil au même puisqu'il est là maintenant. Il m'a demandé un service et j'ai accepté. Il est ici de sa propre initiative. Il m'a promis de te tuer lui-même. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de modifier tes souvenirs et ta perception du réel, mais il a échoué et sera puni. »

« Je suis désolé Harry, vraiment désolé. Mais ils…. Ont enlevé Luna. Ils l'ont enlevé et torturé. Elle… Elle est dans le même état que mes parents. C'est encore elle. C'est encore elle, Harry. Elle sème la mort et la destruction autour d'elle. Je voulais juste qu'elle paie pour tous ses crimes… Je suis désolé, mais je ne le regrette pas. Non, je ne le regrette pas. » Ses yeux s'étaient ranimés. La petite poupée s'était éveillée et ses paroles haineuses, pleines de rancœur et de désespoir firent frissonner Harry. Jamais Neville n'aurait prononcé de telles paroles. Voldemort l'avait vidé de son amour, de sa gentillesse, de sa candeur et l'avait rendu amer et vengeur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire. Dans une caresse, il essuya ses larmes. « Regarde quel bon serviteur il est devenu. Vous, Gryffondor, êtes si naïfs, il est si facile de vous avoir à ma botte ! » Il enserra le cou de Neville tout en gardant ses yeux verrouillés dans ceux de son ennemi. « Il va payer à ta place Potter. Soit tu me dis où se trouve ce que tu m'as volé, soit il meurt. A toi de choisir ! » De son ongle, il écorcha la gorge du jeune homme et une perle de sang apparut. Il l'essuya et la lécha. « Alors, j'attends une réponse, petit Gryffondor. »

Le Survivant serra les poings, « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

Un rictus anima le visage du monstre qui accentua la pression sur la nuque du jeune homme. « Vraiment ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir les idées ? Et si je te parlais d'objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs ? »

« Oh vous voulez parler d'une bague et d'un médaillon ? Ils avaient l'air empli de magie noire alors je les ai détruits. Ou plutôt Dumbledore les a détruits. C'est ce qui a accéléré sa mort. Mais moi, je ne peux rien pour vous, ces objets ne sont plus en ma possession ! » Répondit-il en lui tenant tête.

« Menteur ! Dis-moi ce que tu en as fait ou il mourra ! »

Harry ne perdit pas contenance. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, mais s'il lui disait la vérité, il tuerait Neville et bien d'autres. Il sentit Voldemort essayer de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il sourit intérieurement. Voilà une occasion rêvée pour montrer ses talents d'occlumens. Il ouvrit une partie de son esprit et lui montra ce qu'il voulait voir.

« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Potter, mais tu ne gagneras pas. » Voldemort partit suivi de Neville qui toussait. Les couleurs revenaient sur son visage.

Le jeune homme soupira. Sortir d'ici n'allait pas être simple. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et essaya d'appeler Severus. Les barrières étaient beaucoup trop puissantes. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à les franchir.

Hpsshpss

Ron vint le chercher plus tard. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière visite de Voldemort. Harry lui prit le bras, mais le rouquin réagit en lançant le _Doloris_.

Jeté par son ami, le sort fut d'autant plus insupportablement douloureux. Il ne reconnaissait plus le jeune Weasley. Ni dans son attitude ni dans son physique. Parfois, son visage était marqué par des cicatrices que seul un sort tel que l'Excruciatus pouvait provoquer et ses yeux passaient du marron au bleu. Harry ferma les yeux. Ses rêves ne pouvaient pas avoir un fond de vérité. Il refusait de le croire.

Il fut conduit dans la salle à manger. Voldemort trônait au centre de la salle, Nagini à ses côtés. Harry s'approcha du trône et quand on le força à se mettre à genoux, il murmura la formule qui tuerait le serpent. Elle la tuerait à petit feu. En fin de journée, l'animal ne serait plus. Il espérait que le sort fonctionnerait. L'attaque qu'avait subi son esprit l'avait troublé. Il ne savait plus si les mises en garde de Voldemort étaient ou non réelles. Pouvait-il utiliser la magie?

« Je voulais que tu assistes à l'un de mes petits plaisirs. Je t'en prie Potter, assieds-toi. » Ron le poussa pour qu'il s'assoit aux pieds de Voldemort comme s'il était un chien. « A toi Ronald. »

Ron leva sa baguette vers un sorcier et lança plusieurs sorts successivement. Une lumière éclatante frappa le jeune homme dont les pupilles se dilatèrent et blanchirent. Il cria, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il se mit à cracher des limaces. Harry regarda son meilleur ami et le vit sourire malicieusement. Il essaya d'entrer dans l'esprit de son ami. Par légilimencie ou en tentant de retrouver le lien qu'ils avaient partagé, mais rien n'y fit. Ron était insensible à ses protestations.

Des yeux du jeune homme coulaient maintenant des larmes de sang.

Harry voulut l'aider, mais Neville et d'autres jeunes hommes étaient menacés par des mangemorts. S'il bougeait ce n'était pas une personne qui risquait de mourir, mais des dizaines. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Une main dans les cheveux lui caressa doucement le crâne et l'obligea à les rouvrir. Il se recula en sentant le touché perfide et cela fit rire Voldemort. Le monstre regarda un de ses partisans qui acquiesça et lança le sort mortel sur une toute jeune fille. Voldemort lui murmura à l'oreille, « Vois ce qui attend tous les autres si tu ne m'obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil petit Gryffondor. Maintenant ouvre les yeux et regarde. »

Ron avait fait apparaître un poignard et dessinait sur le front de sa victime la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La chair devint sanguinolente. Il lança ensuite le sort d'_Excruciatus_.

Les mangemorts riaient autour d'eux. Le jeune sorcier s'étranglait. La douleur et les limaces avec lesquelles il s'étouffait le tuaient.

L'homme ne fut bientôt plus qu'un cadavre.

Voldemort se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Harry : « La prochaine fois, je fais en sorte que tes amis s'entretuent. Réfléchis bien à ma question. Je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure. »

Harry était pris entre deux feux. Il ne supporterait pas d'être responsable d'une mort de plus, mais rester inactif était peut-être bien pire. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution. « Pardonnez-moi » Murmura-t-il.

Hpsshpss

Lorsque Voldemort vint le voir, il était prêt. Il avait mis les boucles d'oreilles qu'il avait trouvées dans la Salle sur Demande. Il devait être capable de ressentir les émotions de toutes les personnes présentes ici, de compatir, de se gorger de leur souffrance, de leurs espoirs, de leurs désirs.

Lorsque Voldemort arriva, il pensait à Severus. A ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme. Il voulait ressentir une dernière fois son amour, la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait en étant près de lui, le plaisir qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ou qu'il le touchait.

Il pensait aussi à Ginny et Drago, les visualisant dans la pièce avec lui. Il savait que le couple le soutenait et que s'ils le pouvaient, ils lui donneraient leur force.

Il appela à lui les sensations qu'il éprouvait sur un balai, ce qu'il avait ressenti en sachant qu'il était un sorcier, en rencontrant Ron, Hermione, Neville, son parrain.

Les boucles d'oreilles l'aidaient à canaliser les sensations, les émotions, les craintes et les espoirs de toutes les personnes ayant vécu dans cette maison. La souffrance était telle que malgré lui, les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face au monstre qui était devant lui, il savait qu'émotionnellement il était accompagné par tous ses amis. Il les imaginait derrière Voldemort, une expression triste sur le visage. La vision était telle que s'il se concentrait, il était sûr d'entendre Severus gronder et le traiter de Gryffondor idiot. Il sourit et s'avança vers eux, oubliant la présence du monstre.

A l'aide des boucles, il diffusa l'énergie qu'il canalisait, agissant comme un médiateur. La lumière qui l'auréolait était semblable à celle qui avait tué les mangemorts lors de sa première mission.

Il continuait à avancer d'un pas chancelant. Il sentait les coups reçus par les victimes. Des marques apparaissaient sur sa peau comme s'il avait reçu l'_Excruciatus_. Une jambe le lâcha, il avait l'impression qu'elle était cassée. Son bras droit était maintenant inutilisable.

Voldemort voulait l'arrêter, mais lui aussi ressentait la douleur, et s'en nourrissait. Elle le rendait fort, puissant. Il rayonnait d'une lumière noire.

Harry le toucha, mais Voldemort était tellement plongé dans la sensation de puissance qu'il ne le sentit pas avant de sentir comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ce n'était plus de la douleur, mais de l'amour. Il était envahi par de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour. Il n'avait pas ressenti de telles émotions depuis si longtemps… Il ne pouvait pas connaître ces sentiments.

Des hurlements s'élevaient maintenant de toute la maison. La marque noire brûlait, rongeait la chair des mangemorts comme un virus. Elle les consumait lentement.

Harry toucha de sa main le visage de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi et éprouva pour lui de la compassion. Il avait fait du mal, mais maintenant il savait qu'il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il recherchait l'amour. En le cherchant, il avait fermé son cœur et l'avait enfermé avec les horcruxes. Il connaissait le seul moyen de le vaincre, le seul moyen de tuer un être immortel. Le seul moyen de libérer son âme. Le Survivant murmura, « Je suis désolé Tom. Tu peux partir maintenant parce que tu m'as trouvé et que je t'aime. »

Aucune formule magique n'était plus puissante que celle de l'amour et du pardon. Et Harry l'avait compris. Dans cette guerre, il s'était approché au bord du gouffre, il avait vu à quoi menaient la haine et l'indifférence. Sans Severus, il aurait pu devenir un être froid et sans cœur.

Le Survivant sentit son souffle s'accélérer, une douce chaleur l'envahir. La haine venait de quitter Voldemort et avec lui la vie. Le corps de celui qui fut le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba comme une masse.

Voldemort mourut avec le sourire. « Tu ne l'as pas su, mais tu n'as jamais été seul Tom Jédusor. Si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais pu avoir une vie différente. »

Harry était envahi par tant d'émotions qu'il ne savait plus lesquelles étaient siennes. La douleur était la principale. Des brûlures. Son corps le brûlait. Il enleva les boucles d'oreilles, mais c'était trop tard, son corps était marqué.

Celui de Voldemort aussi. Il était mort et il emportait avec lui ses fidèles serviteurs. Leur souffrance se voyait sur son corps.

Une bataille devait se livrer au rez-de-chaussée car ce corps sans vie se vidait de son sang et se carbonisait. Il prit feu. Bientôt il ne resterait plus rien de lui.

Harry s'allongea. Il n'était plus capable de faire un seul mouvement. Il crachait du sang, ses yeux étaient eux aussi atteint. Il n'était pas encore aveugle, mais il allait le devenir. Ses membres se paralysaient. Pourtant il souriait. Devant lui, il pouvait voir ses amis. Ils ne l'avaient pas quitté. Ils étaient là. Il pouvait presque sentir la main de Severus sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. S'il ouvrait les yeux, il le verrait.

Lentement, très lentement, il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21, la fin de toute chose**

« Merde Harry, où es-tu ? Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir seul !» Marmonna Severus en serrant les dents. Il avait senti la conscience du jeune homme s'effacer de la sienne. Depuis qu'ils étaient amants, il n'avait plus besoin de le voir pour savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Les yeux fermés, il sentait sa présence, son odeur, sa chaleur… Sans le vouloir consciemment, ils s'étaient liés mentalement.

Pourtant, en cet instant, il avait la sensation qu'Harry n'existait plus. Severus essayait de le contacter, se raccrochant à l'espoir qu'il était toujours en vie, mais ses tentatives restaient vaines.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet pour qui que ce soit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les dagues qu'il avait trouvées dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry avait oublié la sienne. Elle était restée à côté de sa robe de combat. Il avait voulu paraître à l'aise, calme et détendu. Il avait eu peur 'd'effrayer Ron' en emportant son 'arsenal de combat'. 'Idiot' Marmonna le Maître des potions. Il effleura la lame de ses doigts d'un geste presque révérencieux et la mit dans sa poche avec la sienne.

Severus se rendit à Grimmault Place sans grande conviction. Comme Harry, il n'aimait pas ce Manoir. Même sans le tableau de la mégère, elle recelait une énergie négative et malfaisante : il y était mal à l'aise.

Il fit le tour du propriétaire, mais il savait que le Gryffondor n'était pas là. La maison était vide.

Il n'avait plus qu'une solution mais elle ne lui plaisait guère. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus faire appel à la jeune fille. Mais il avait absolument besoin de savoir, d'être sûr et c'était le seul moyen à sa disposition.

Son esprit faisait surgir des images qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissiper, créant des scénarios tout aussi improbables les uns que les autres : Ronald Weasley lançant le sort mortel sur Harry ; Ronald Weasley apportant Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres ; Harry torturé ; Harry gisant mort, les mangemorts riant devant la scène.

Il ferma les yeux et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les dagues. Il ne sentit pas les lames entailler sa main. Le visage blanc et froid, il prit de la poudre de cheminette et essaya d'entrer en contact avec Ginny. Advienne que pourra. Il devait le retrouver.

La scène qui se déroulait devant lui aurait pu faire rougir n'importe qui. A moitié allongés sur un canapé, Ginny et Drago s'embrassaient passionnément. Le jeune homme faisait lentement descendre la robe de sa femme, caressant voluptueusement sa peau. Elle gémissait sous ses attentions. Une petite main fine essayait de se frayer un chemin vers la forte musculature de son mari.

Gêné mais pressé, Severus s'éclaircit la gorge. Les tourtereaux se séparèrent rapidement. Drago se reprit le premier pendant que Ginny, rouge de confusion, se rhabillait. « Que se passe-t-il Severus ? »

Il regarda la jeune fille avant de répondre. « Ressens-tu la présence de Harry ? »

Surprise, la Gryffondor se concentra sur son lien. Elle se tendit. Severus n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse pour la connaître. « Je réunis l'Ordre. »

« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? » Réitéra Drago.

Severus posa les yeux sur Ginny avant de regarder son ami. « Je crains que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait réussi à mettre la main sur Harry. »

Il vit Ginny blêmir du coin de l'œil avant de disparaître.

Hpsshpss

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour joindre Minerva qui rassembla le reste des membres clés. Drago était bien évidemment venu et il avait apparemment réussi à convaincre sa femme de ne pas l'accompagner. Severus lui en était reconnaissant. La vie de Ginny avait été bien trop souvent été mise en danger, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas et qu'elle refusait de cette façon de voir les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Son caractère autoritaire, si semblable à celui de Molly, était réapparu quand les tortures qu'elle avait subies avaient été effacées de sa mémoire.

« Potter a disparu ! » Le masque de Severus ne trahissait pas l'émoi intérieur qu'il ressentait.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir _mangemort ? »_ Lui demanda Maugrey.

« J'ai été le mentor de ce misérable gamin pendant presque deux ans. Nous avons un moyen de communiquer lorsque c'est nécessaire. » Dit Severus entre ses dents, incapable de dissimuler sa colère.

« Quel mentor est-ce là ? Il insulte et essaye de tuer son disciple, hein ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel ! »

Le Serpentard préféra ne pas répondre. « Il nous faut découvrir l'endroit où il est retenu prisonnier. »

« S'il est effectivement retenu prisonnier ! » Ajouta l'ancien Auror dans un grognement. Severus lui lança un regard perçant. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Maugrey serait mort à cet instant.

Des voix s'élevaient de tous les côtés. Arthur Weasley soutenait Severus tandis que Shacklebolt préférait attendre de réunir plus de renseignements… Tous parlaient en même temps. Le visage grave, les traits tirés, les membres de l'Ordre étaient inquiets. Ils avaient besoin de Harry pour continuer à espérer que la guerre pourrait se terminer, pour croire à une issue positive et pour se faire confiance les uns les autres. Sans lui, l'Ordre était désuni.

Malgré un visage de marbre, Severus tapotaient régulièrement la table de ses doigts, marquant son impatience et son inquiétude bien mieux que ne le feraient jamais des paroles. Ses yeux luisaient d'une fureur contenue. Sa rigidité était imposante. De temps à autre, il claquait la langue. Drago lui glissa à l'oreille, « Calme-toi ! »

Severus tournait la tête pour lui répondre lorsqu'il sentit une présence familière derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement : personne. Il fronça les sourcils, mais la sensation s'intensifia. Une odeur familière flottait autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux : Harry !

Il les rouvrit rapidement. Seul un courant d'air froid rencontra son regard.

'Godric's Hollow !'

La voix s'éleva dans les airs alors que la cacophonie retombait. Il écarquilla les yeux, tourna la tête, mais son regard ne rencontra que le vide. La sensation s'était dissoute, envolée avec le vent. La voix n'aurait pu être qu'une fabrication de son esprit, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait désormais. Tout ce qui le rattachait à Harry.

Il sentit une main sur son bras, mais ce n'était que celle de Minerva.

Il se leva, « J'ai une idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver ! » Il ne voulait pas donner trop d'espoir à cette hypothèse, mais c'en était une.

De sa baguette, il leur montra Godric's Hollow tel qu'il l'avait vu dans l'esprit de Harry. « Vous savez tous que Potter a essayé de retrouver ses racines il y a quelques mois ? » Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Il a alors réussi à capturer plusieurs mangemorts. D'après lui, il y avait une barrière qui protégeait la zone. Je pense qu'en la traversant, il l'a désactivée et a laissé le champ libre au Seigneur Noir et à ses sbires. »

« Vous pensez donc qu'il se trouve prisonnier là-bas ? »

« C'est une possibilité à ne pas exclure. » Répondit-il brièvement.

« Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter à cette hypothèse. »

« Bien sûr, il est possible que ce soit un piège dressé par Voldemort lui-même, n'est-ce pas, Snape ? » Lui demanda Maugrey.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez. Je propose à ce que l'on se divise en plusieurs groupes pour inspecter différents endroits - »

« Qui sont ? »

« La Forêt Interdite, l'orphelinat dans lequel le Seigneur Noir a été élevé, la maison de son père, celle de sa mère… la liste pourrait être longue. »

« Je suppose que tu vas aller à Godric's Hollow ? » Les yeux bleus de Drago ne l'avaient pas quitté. « Je t'accompagne. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le jeune homme reprenait déjà la parole. « Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de venir, Severus. » La détermination se reflétait sur son visage.

« Nous allons étudier les autres hypothèses. Mais surtout, si vous voyez quelque chose, prévenez-nous. Nous préviendrons les Aurors et arriverons aussitôt. » Minerva leur avait donné son accord. Plus rien ne les empêchait de partir.

Severus acquiesça. La main dans une poche, ses doigts effleuraient les lames tranchantes.

Hpsshpss

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la clairière était entourée d'une étrange aura, presque malveillante. Il frissonna. Fermant les yeux, Severus prononça une antique formule pour réveiller ce qui est endormi. Tout autour d'eux, les arbres nus se desséchaient à vu d'œil. La forêt était morte depuis longtemps.

La rivière avait arrêté de couler et au loin, la maison jadis en ruine se tenait debout.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Il existe des sorts pour ramener ce qui n'est plus. Ce n'est pas très sain, mais c'est possible. »

Ils avancèrent doucement. Des corps gisaient ça et là, brûlés, la peau calcinée, en décomposition… on aurait dit qu'ils étaient morts depuis plusieurs jours.

Severus continua à avancer, les yeux fixes, l'estomac noué sans rien voir d'autre que cette porte qui le conduirait, il le savait, vers Harry.

Il ne vit pas Drago s'arrêter et sortir un miroir pour prévenir l'Ordre, pas plus qu'il ne le vit jeter un sort de conservation sur les corps et un sort de rafraîchissement pour évacuer l'odeur nauséabonde.

Hpsshpss

Severus entra. Lui qui avait vu tant d'horreurs dans sa vie, du sang, des tortures, des gens mutilés, resta pétrifié à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Des monceaux de chair décomposée s'amassaient un peu partout, comme si leur propriétaire avait explosé. Des membres étaient accrochés aux chandeliers. C'était une horreur sans nom …

Le cœur de Severus s'emballa. Il ne voulait pas croire que son amant se trouvait parmi ces corps, il refusait d'y croire. Non, il savait qu'il était vivant. Il devait l'être.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la maison, passant d'une pièce à l'autre, observant le même carnage dans toutes les salles. L'étage l'appelait. Il sentait la présence de Harry.

Mystérieusement, le sang ne semblait pas être venu jusque là. Tout était propre, presque trop propre. L'angoisse glaçait le sang de Severus. Il essayait de reprendre contenance. Une froide indifférence. Voilà ce qu'il devait ressentir. Rien d'autre !

Ses pas le conduisaient lentement droit devant lui. Son esprit avait arrêté de fonctionner, comme s'il avait peur de prévoir les conséquences de ce qu'il avait vu, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry puisse être mort. Severus avait beau se presser, il n'avançait pas. Le temps s'était comme arrêté.

Il arriva enfin devant une porte fermée. La seule porte fermée qu'il rencontrait depuis qu'il était entré. Severus s'approcha, mit lentement la main sur la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique.

La pièce avait dû être une chambre réaménagée en cellule. Un lit au milieu, des barreaux aux fenêtres, une petite table.

Severus se recula dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Il y régnait une atmosphère morbide. L'odeur était insoutenable. Il y avait des excréments un peu partout, du sang aussi, beaucoup de sang… un corps seul, mutilé, à côté du lit. Il était si défiguré qu'il était à peine reconnaissable, du sang s'écoulait de ses multiples plaies…

Non, ce n'était pas possible… Non… Il ne pouvait pas être mort… Pas maintenant… Pas alors que tout allait pouvoir enfin commencer…

Severus s'approcha doucement du corps sans vie et comme s'il avait peur de le toucher, peur de l'effrayer, peur de le réveiller… ou peur de ne pas le réveiller… il avança doucement une main vers la tête de la forme recroquevillée et dégagea les mèches de cheveux noirs pour voir ses yeux.

Son visage était balafré. Severus refusait de songer à ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il était vivant. Il mit deux doigts sur son cou pour chercher un pouls, mais ne sentit rien. Harry était mort… Severus était arrivé trop tard. Son monde s'écroulait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que pendant la guerre, sa vie s'était mise à tourner autour de Potter, mais maintenant il en avait conscience et il savait, il avait enfin compris qu'il aimait ce putain de gamin, que ce gosse était devenu sa vie et qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

Severus bougea doucement la tête de Harry et la plaça contre lui, pour pouvoir le regarder, pour pouvoir voir celui qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer. Et il se mit à le bercer doucement, comme il le ferait avec un enfant en proie à des cauchemars et il lui murmurait des paroles absurdes 'ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là… plus personne ne te fera du mal maintenant… ', 'je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là…' comme si Harry était encore en vie et qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Hpsshpss

Quelqu'un passa la tête par la porte. Un Auror sûrement. Quand il vit la scène devant lui, il s'arrêta net et regarda. Un autre le rejoignit « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le premier lui répondit alors « Je crois qu'il est devenu fou ! »

Severus riait comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit. C'était effectivement le rire d'un fou. Il avait le regard d'un homme qui venait de perdre son dernier rempart…

Les Aurors présents n'oublieraient jamais l'expression qu'ils voyaient chez cet homme réputé froid et insensible. C'était celle d'un homme ivre de passion qui vient de tout perdre….

Et puis soudain, il y eut cette petite voix, « Sev- Sevrus. »

Les Aurors se redressèrent et se mirent en action. Potter était en vie. Il fallait faire monter un médicomage et s'occuper des autres blessés, ainsi que des trop nombreux morts.

Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

hpsshpss

Severus avait vu les deux aurors arriver, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Plus rien n'était important.

Une douce lumière entoura le corps qu'il tenait.

De la chaleur, de la douceur, des larmes enveloppaient le corps qui avait apparemment perdu sa dernière étincelle de vie.

Un soubresaut.

Severus sentit des doigts bouger : Harry n'était pas mort. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu survivrait encore.

Severus éclata d'un rire incontrôlable, déchiré, sans joie, nerveux. Il était fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Et Harry avait parlé.

Severus se tut et releva doucement la tête du jeune sorcier. « Ne dis rien Harry. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Je suis là. »

Harry leva légèrement, très légèrement la main et Severus la lui prit. Le jeune homme le regarda et lui dit avec un très léger sourire, « je -t -aime Sev'rus Snape ».

Severus était abasourdi par la déclaration de Harry. Surpris. Effrayé. Il ne rompit pas le contact visuel et resserra légèrement sa main, comme pour le rassurer. Harry sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'énergie pour revenir des limbes, il lui en faudrait encore plus pour revenir complètement dans le monde des vivants. « Moi aussi Harry. »

hpsshpss

Harry fut transporté à Sainte Mangouste dans le service des soins intensifs. Il était dans le coma. Ses blessures étaient soignées, il ne lui en resterait qu'une longue cicatrice sur la poitrine, mais les médecins doutaient qu'il puisse se réveiller. Il avait épuisé son énergie magique. Il ne pourrait revenir dans le monde des vivants que si sa magie parvenait à se restaurer.

Les médicomages surveillaient le jeune homme avec soin. Qu'il soit en vie était un miracle. Qu'il se réveille en serait un autre.

Ses amis venaient souvent lui rendre visite. Ron, était sorti de l'hôpital au bout de trois semaines. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Son dernier souvenir remontait à sa nouvelle affectation dans un village moldu. Severus doutait de ses dires et évitait le rouquin.

Drago et Ginny venaient régulièrement voir le Survivant. Jamais en même temps et jamais quand Ron était susceptible d'être là. A sa sortie, le jeune homme roux venait s'asseoir de longues heures à côté de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux tristes prenaient parfois une teinte grise. Il devenait alors violent. Il mordit ainsi une infirmière qui lui avait demandé de quitter la chambre pour pouvoir procéder à des analyses sur le Gryffondor.

Il fut également surpris pointant une baguette sur Harry. Personne ne sut ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire ou ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Des comportements qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

A d'autres moments, il restait muet ou se mettait à pleurer. Il n'acceptait l'aide de personne et encore moins de sa famille. Molly essayait de le convaincre de se faire soigner, mais il entrait dans une colère noire et détruisait tout ce qui les entourait dès qu'elle abordait le sujet.

Elle en avait parlé aux médecins de Sainte Mangouste, mais Ron était majeur et ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire sans son accord.

hpsshpss

Severus ne venait voir Harry que tard dans la soirée et sous un sort d'invisibilité. Les charges qui pesaient contre lui avaient été levées grâce à Minerva et au testament de Dumbledore, mais les gens se méfiaient encore de lui. Et personne ne devait savoir qu'il se faisait du souci pour Celui-Qui-A-Détruit-Vous-Savez-Qui. Il avait une réputation à préserver : celle d'un connard injuste, sarcastique et détestant le Survivant.

Son masque disparaissait dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Les traits tirés, le visage émacié, il essayait de ramener le jeune homme parmi eux. Il avait déjà repris conscience une fois, il devait réussir une nouvelle fois.

Severus lui prenait la main et se concentrait pour lui donner de l'énergie. Il savait que s'il restait trop longtemps dans le coma il ne reviendrait jamais parmi les vivants, il lui donnait autant de force qu'il le pouvait. C'était dangereux pour lui et ça le fatiguait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose dont il se souciait désormais était dans ce lit et était inconscient.

A d'autres moments, il lui parlait, lui racontait ce qui se passait maintenant que Voldemort était mort, lui parlait de tous les honneurs qui lui étaient rendus… uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'Harry détesterait cela.

D'un ton sarcastique, il énonçait, « Tu te rends compte Potter, ils sont en train d'ériger une statue en ton nom au milieu de Londres. La plus hideuse de toutes les statues du monde. Tous les jours, ton nom est cité dans les journaux, dans des articles nauséeux, qui te proclament sauveur du monde sorcier. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour survivre dans un monde dans lequel le seul nom prononcé est Potter… Mon pire cauchemar a vu le jour… » Disait-il avec un sourire en coin et une lueur triste dans les yeux.

Il poursuivait ainsi, « Bon sang Harry, tu m'as promis de ne pas mourir, tu t'en souviens ? Reviens. »

Il passait une main dans les cheveux corbeau qu'il aimait tant. Harry bougeait légèrement pour se rapprocher de la chaleur de sa main, mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux. « Harry, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas faire semblant de dormir ? » Lui demandait doucement Severus. Mais sa question restait lettre morte. Un petit sourire flottait sur les lèvres du jeune homme comme s'il l'entendait et dans un coin de son esprit, l'ancien espion entendait 'Suis fatigué !'

Le Serpentard soupirait. Harry n'était pas prêt à se réveiller.

Seul Drago avait vu Severus ainsi. Lui seul avait compris les véritables sentiments du maître des potions pour son ancien élève. Drago ne disait rien. Il avait simplement décidé de soutenir Severus. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Hpsshpss 

Ce fut un soir, bien des mois plus tard, qu'Harry se réveilla pour la première fois. Il était dans une pièce sombre, trop sombre. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir où il se trouvait. Mais on lui tenait la main et on lui parlait. La voix était grave, douce et sensuelle. « Severus » se dit Harry. Il sourit légèrement et serra la main qui tenait la sienne.

Severus se pencha légèrement et dit « Dieu soit loué, tu es enfin réveillé. »

hpsshpss

Dès lors, Harry se remit lentement. Il avait encore besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais au fil des semaines, il parvenait à rester éveillé de plus en plus longtemps. Il ne voyait jamais Severus. Ron était là, Ginny, les Weasley, MacGonagall, … Mais pas de Severus.

Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir se mettre debout et plusieurs autres pour pouvoir marcher. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué. Les cauchemars qui emplissaient ses nuits ne l'aidaient pas à retrouver la vitalité dont il avait besoin. Il voyait ses amis se faire torturer sous ses yeux, des images réelles et d'autres tirées de son imagination et de ses propres peurs. Tout ce qui concernait Ron et Neville avait été effacé de son esprit. Il savait que ses amis étaient avec lui à Godric's Hollow, mais leur rôle restait flou. Il avait le sentiment que son esprit refusait de se rappeler. Et c'était aussi bien.

Les Aurors n'avaient pas trouvé la trace de Neville parmi les morts. Ni parmi les vivants.

Parfois, dans son sommeil, Harry pleurait. Il sentait alors une main bienveillante caresser son visage, essuyer ses larmes et murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Mais quand il ouvrait les yeux, il était toujours seul. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

Pourtant, ses amis étaient plus présents que jamais, lui apportant leur soutien, leur amour, leur force.

Mais la seule personne dont Harry avait besoin n'était pas là, ne venait pas. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Harry n'avait pas revu Severus.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais ne disait rien. Il lui fallait du temps pour s'éclaircir les idées. La guerre était terminée, et une nouvelle vie les attendait. Harry devait savoir ce qu'il voulait et ce que voulait Severus.

Hpsshpss

Harry avait enfin eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui après plus de six mois d'hospitalisation. Il était encore faible et le médicomage lui avait conseillé de se reposer encore quelques temps. Il pouvait encore avoir des baisses de tension magique. En fait, il lui avait tout simplement conseillé de partir en vacances et de ne pas utiliser sa magie pendant encore plusieurs mois.

Harry retourna à Grimmault place, où ses amis pouvaient venir le voir. Aucun ne connaissait l'existence du 'Refuge' et Harry n'avait pas l'intention de leur en parler. C'était son endroit secret, à lui et à Severus. C'était le lieu dans lequel il pouvait être vraiment lui, sans la tension des médias et de ce que le monde attendait de lui. C'était le lieu où il était aimé et dans lequel il avait connu l'amour. C'était chez lui.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Severus n'était pas venu. Il savait que l'ancien mangemort était resté à son chevet pendant qu'il était dans le coma et que c'est lui qui l'avait aidé à revenir dans le monde des vivants en lui donnant sa propre magie en dépit du bon sens et de sa propre santé. Il le savait parce qu'il sentait en lui la force de Severus. En lui faisant ce don, il lui avait insufflé une étincelle de vie qu'il garderait toujours en lui.

Il avait essayé d'interroger ses amis, mais peu l'avaient vu. Drago lui assurait qu'il allait bien. Mais le regard fuyant de l'héritier des Malfoy ne le réconfortait pas. Severus s'était refermé derrière le masque qu'il avait si souvent porté : celui d'un homme froid et sans cœur.

Harry était inquiet, terriblement inquiet. Il avait le pressentiment que sa prochaine rencontre avec son ancien professeur n'allait pas être des plus calmes. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur le bracelet, sur Severus, sur ce que l'homme représentait pour lui. Une fois de plus, il fonça contre un mur Le lien était fermé et il savait que c'était l'œuvre du maître des potions qui essayait de couper les ponts.

Harry décida de se rendre au 'Refuge'. Il devait rapidement voir Severus. L'attente le rendait malade. Il s'imaginait des scénarios invraisemblables qui expliqueraient l'attitude de son amant. Il espérait que cet entretien leur permettrait de clarifier les choses. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Le Maître des potions n'était pas dans la maison et toutes ses affaires avaient disparu. Déjà fatigué, Harry se sentait maintenant abattu. Ses jambes commençaient à flageoler. Il prit appui sur un meuble. Une expression déterminée sur le visage, il examina ses possibilités. Il était aussi têtu que le Serpentard et il allait le prouver.

Malgré son épuisement physique et magique, il décida d'aller au Manoir des Snape, même s'il doutait d'y trouver son amant : Severus détestait ce lieu dans lequel il avait tant souffert enfant.

Le réseau de cheminée du 'Refuge' avait été relié à celui du Manoir des Snape quand Severus entraînait Drago. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas été fermé.

Hpsshpss

Severus était assis, un verre de scotch à la main.

« Monsieur Potter! Que me vaut cet honneur ? » Le sarcasme affleurait dans sa voix.

Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui, « Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour commencer à boire, Severus !»

Le Serpentard posa son regard sur lui. Fermé. Noir. Impénétrable. Le Gryffondor se contracta inconsciemment.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. » Harry ne perdit pas contenance même si l'attitude de Severus le déstabilisait et le blessait.

« Qui vous a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer, Monsieur Potter ? » Le coupa sèchement ce dernier. Il regarda Harry de ses yeux plein de mépris. Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes trembler. Il s'avança vers l'autre homme, lui prit son verre des mains et en vida le contenu.

« Je ne sais pas, Severus. Peut-être parce que je le fais depuis un certain temps et que coucher avec toi m'a accordé certains droits. » Dit-il sur un ton calme mais sec.

Severus fit venir un autre verre et se servit. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une haine contenue. C'était comme s'il se retenait, comme s'il s'empêchait de faire quelque chose d'irréparable et quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était calme et convenue.

« La guerre est finie, Monsieur Potter, il n'est plus nécessaire de jouer la comédie. Nous étions seuls et nous avions besoin d'un réconfort que nous avons trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et maintenant que la guerre est terminée, notre 'relation' n'a plus de raison d'être. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre pour moi qu'un bon coup ! » Son sourire méprisant, les mots violents firent chanceler Harry.

« Oh non Severus, non, je te connais mieux que ça. Tu ne me feras pas croire que je n'ai été qu'un divertissement et que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi. »

« Croyez ce que vous voulez. Partez maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici. » Cracha Severus en détournant les yeux.

Harry crut voir quelque chose vaciller dans le regard noir, mais la lueur disparut avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en saisir le sens.

« Ainsi, c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Très bien, Severus, je vais quitter ta vie comme tu le souhaites. Dis-moi simplement pourquoi, tu me le dois bien. » » Dit-il avec des yeux flamboyants.

« Je ne vous dois plus rien, Potter. Rien. J'ai payé mes dettes et si ça ne suffit pas, ce que nous avons 'partagé' comme vous le dites si bien a payé le reste. Je suis libre, bien plus libre que je ne l'ai été de toute ma vie.»

Harry pâlit considérablement. Il se tint à la table pour se soutenir. C'est d'une voix blanche qu'il répondit, « Tu vaux bien mieux que cela Severus. Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour – non. » Il se raffermit, puisa dans sa force intérieure et regarda son mentor dans les yeux, montrant plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait au fond de lui, mais la souffrance se lisait dans son regard voilé. « Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence. » Une main frôla la joue du Maître des potions, mais Severus l'intercepta. Sa main fraîche redonnait des forces au Gryffondor.

« Va-t-en Harry avant que nous ne commettions des actes que nous regretterions tous les deux ! » La coquille se craquelait.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais joué avec tes sentiments. Je -» Sa voix se craqua. « Ne me mens pas Severus. Je mérite la vérité. » Harry écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin. « Tu crois qu'en me forçant à te quitter je vais t'oublier et tomber amoureux d'un jeune sorcier ? C'est mal me connaître. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une girouette. Je t'ai donné mon cœur -»

Le masque s'ébréchait. La lumière qui éclairait le regard d'onyx était celui du déchirement. Severus relâcha la main qui se posa sur la joue fraîche. Severus ne recula pas et la lumière tremblota. « C'est vraiment ce que tu désires ? » Lui demanda Harry dans un murmure avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait d'adieu. Mais Severus l'approfondit et le Gryffondor y répondit avec entrain. Le Serpentard se laissa emporter par le baiser, par la bouche de Harry, par ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains qui jouaient maintenant avec ses cheveux. Mais le jeune homme s'éloigna.

« Veux-tu vraiment que je quitte ta vie, Severus ? » Lui redemanda Harry contre son oreille.

Severus acquiesça simplement.

« Alors je m'en vais ! » Il verrouilla ses yeux verts dans les siens, « Je ne changerai pas d'avis Severus ! »

Le maîtres des potions ne répondit pas.

Harry allait retourner à Grimmault place quand une voix le rappela, « Harry ! » Celui-ci se retourna, « Prends bien soin de toi ! »

Harry lui sourit, « Et toi de toi ! »

Il disparut dans la cheminée.

hpsshpss

Harry était parti, la confrontation qu'il craignait tant était enfin terminée. Il pensait que ce serait plus facile s'il le détestait. Mais voir ses yeux se remplir de souffrance était plus qu'il n'avait pu en supporter. « Harry ! »

Severus ferma les yeux. « Gamin insolent, que m'as-tu fait ? »

Dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir.

Il soupira et se mit au piano. Il allait écrire une mélodie qui crierait son désespoir, son amour perdu, sa colère… Il était responsable de cette séparation, mais c'était mieux, pour eux deux. Severus savait que s'il n'avait pas mis un terme à leur relation, il aurait empêché Harry de prendre son envol, de trouver une liberté qu'il avait méritée.

Et Harry était encore si jeune. Il avait le temps de rencontrer l'amour. Severus ne pouvait lui permettre de s'attacher à un homme aussi âgé, pas avant qu'il n'ait expérimenté la vie. Harry avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir grandir, mûrir et prendre ses propres décisions, expérimenter sa propre liberté. Et il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Severus.

hpsshpss

Harry décida de recommencer sa vie à zéro. Le médecin lui avait conseillé de se reposer, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il fit ses bagages, envoya un mot à ses amis et partit. Il avait un appartement dont il ne s'était jamais servi. Il était temps qu'il recommence sa vie et qu'il oublie Severus. Oui, un an ou deux loin de tout devrait lui faire le plus grand bien.

_Note de l'auteur: L'histoire n'est pas terminée, même si la guerre l'est... Il reste 4 chapitres._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22, une nouvelle vie**

Harry quitta le monde sorcier dès le lendemain, le cœur en peine. Il n'avait pas pu partir plus tôt tant ses réserves de magie étaient basses. Sa confrontation avec Severus l'avait vidé du peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Sa tristesse et sa rancœur irradiaient toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient tel un flux qu'il était incapable de contenir. Son empathie prenait de l'ampleur et il ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter. Une fois de plus, il échappa de peu au coma. Drago l'aida à réaménager son appartement, supprimant tout objet magique pendant que le Gryffondor dormait d'un sommeil agité : sans le vouloir, il attirait les objets et les enflammait… sa magie paraissait indépendante de sa volonté.

Ginny avait passé deux nuits à le surveiller après sa rechute, mais son sommeil était hanté par des rêves dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir mais qui lui laissaient un goût amer. Sans le vouloir, le Survivant lui communiquait ses peurs, sa rancœur et sa mélancolie.

Drago vibrait d'une colère à peine contenue. Il fulminait contre son mentor qu'il jugeait responsable de l'état d'apathie du Survivant et attendait de pouvoir lui parler pour tirer les choses au clair. Il savait que Severus n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Harry, mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'il avait refusé de lui parler, qu'il s'était caché et qu'il avait fermé leur lien, Harry avait fait des efforts qui lui étaient interdits et s'était épuisé.

Hormis ses deux amis, Harry recevait de fréquentes visite des Weasley. Arthur en profitait pour poser des questions, essayer les appareils électroménagers, provoquer des courts-circuits, démonter les stylos et avait failli casser la télévision en l'étudiant. Molly mit un terme à ses expériences en lui interdisant de revenir tant que celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur septième enfant n'était pas sur pied. Si bien que Ginny fut déclaré rapporteur de la famille Weasley. En tant que médicomage, on lui avait assigné la tache de consigner Harry au lit et de l'empêcher de se surmener.

Tache difficile.

Les deux premières semaines, sa fatigue le contraignit au repos. Mais Ginny lui avait assigné deux mois de tranquillité : pas de magie, pas de sport ni d'émotions vives. Elle détournait tous les journaux. S'il le demandait, elle lui donnait les nouvelles du jour, modérées et sans conséquences.

Harry essayait de passer outre ses recommandations, d'abord parce qu'il ne supportait pas cette interdiction, ensuite parce qu'il considérait ses restrictions comme un défi à surmonter.

Mais jamais, il ne parvint à détourner sa vigilance.

Elle prenait avec le sourire ses grognements intempestifs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronchonner à chaque examen médical ou à chaque potion ingurgitée. Elle savait comment agir avec lui et il lui en était, malgré tout, reconnaissant.

La jeune fille savait le maîtriser d'une main, ou plutôt d'une parole, de fer et le jeune homme s'exécutait en riant, grognant ou la taquinant tout en cherchant un moyen de fuir sa 'nounou'.

Drago essaya de parler à Severus, mais celui-ci était plus buté qu'un roc et se fermait dès que l'on prononçait le prénom du Survivant. Drago en était peiné, mais avait compris les nobles intentions de l'ancien espion. Il savait ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Harry, mais ne dirait rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'un trouble-fête se mêle de leurs affaires. Drago était persuadé qu'ils régleraient leurs différents en leur temps. D'ici là, lui et Ginny garderaient contact avec chacun d'eux.

Ron accepta la situation sans grand enthousiasme. Il vint voir Harry une ou deux fois pendant sa convalescence mais ses visites étaient ponctuées de silence et de malaise. Il ne restait jamais longtemps.

Cette immobilité forcée obligea Harry à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire et lui permit de se forger une nouvelle vie dans le monde moldu. Ses qualités de chimiste et de pédagogue l'aidèrent à trouver un poste de professeur de physique chimie dans un petit lycée. L'ironie du sort le fit sourire : c'étaient les cours privés dispensés par le professeur Snape lors de son entraînement qui lui permettaient d'enseigner cette matière qu'il avait apprise à aimer. Il était conscient qu'une fois de plus, il était redevable au bâtard égoïste.

En tant que professeur, il avait du temps de libre. Pédagogue et généreux, il aimait enseigner.

Son énergie et sa magie se reconstituèrent petit à petit.

Le monde sorcier avait beaucoup souffert de la guerre.

Les rues n'étaient plus sûres et les responsables étaient ceux-là mêmes qui avaient lutté pendant des années contre l'obscurantisme et le fanatisme. Habitués à vivre dans la peur, les sorciers devaient rapprendre à se faire confiance, à être tolérants et à accepter les péchés des autres. Pour l'instant le maître-mot était la vengeance et les autorités fermaient les yeux sur les exécutions et les actes de tortures répertoriées.

Hpsshpss

Harry rentrait chez lui, après l'une de ses premières journées de cours, six mois après sa sortie de l'hôpital, épuisé mais content. Les élèves étaient avides de connaissances et malgré ses craintes, les cours de chimie n'étaient pas si différents de ceux de potions. Il devait sans cesse se rappeler de ne pas utiliser la magie puisqu'il enseignait dans une école moldue, mais l'expérience était intéressante.

Harry aimait se promener le soir, quand le soleil était entre chien et loup. Il pouvait respirer l'air frais et observer la tranquillité du lieu, les gens rentrer chez eux avec leurs enfants, les oiseaux pépier… Tout cela était vivifiant.

Il passa près d'une maison sorcière et sourit. Elle était dissimulée derrière un sort de répulsion. A travers la fenêtre ouverte, il pouvait voir une petite créature aller et venir : un elfe de maison, se dit-il.

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette maison qui pour lui, était synonyme de paix. A l'intérieur, il entendait chantonner une berceuse. Il secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il aperçut trois silhouettes dissimulées dans l'ombre. La première entra, baguette en main.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Harry se précipita mais il arriva trop tard. L'homme était mort. Furieux, il stupéfixia les deux personnes qui le dévisageaient, une expression abasourdie sur le visage. Un cri. Un bébé hurlait. Il se dépêcha de monter à l'étage : un homme avait sa baguette pointée sur l'enfant. Un rapide _Stupefix_ suffit à immobiliser l'homme. La femme gisait à terre, elle tenait dans ses bras son enfant qu'elle essayait de protéger. Cette scène lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa propre histoire.

Le bébé pleurait. C'était une petite fille. De ses petites mains, elle tirait sur les cheveux de sa maman, mais la jeune femme ne bougerait plus jamais.

Harry tendit les bras vers l'enfant et le souleva. L'enlaçant doucement, il la berça pour essayer de la consoler, mais ses pleurs étaient intarissables comme si elle avait compris que les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie avaient disparu. Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il la reposa dans son lit. « Ma pauvre petite puce, sans même que tu le saches, cette soirée a changé le cours de ton existence. »

Via la cheminée, il prévint les Aurors dont l'attitude plus qu'indifférente le mit en colère. Ils prirent sa déposition et interrogèrent immédiatement le sorcier qui était apparemment le leader du petit groupe.

« Avez-vous tué ces deux personnes ? »

« Oui. »

« Etait-ce prémédité ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi vouloir leur mort ? »

« Ils étaient des mangemorts. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je travaille avec _lui » _Il désigna du doigt l'homme autour duquel les Aurors s'étaient regroupés, « depuis trois ans. J'ai vu la marque sur son bras et il s'en vantait. Il montrait son tatouage à qui le voulait. Il était très fier de son statut de _mangemort_. Et il nous détestait nous autres qui sommes d'origine moldue. Toujours un mot pour nous rabaisser ! Il faisait son malin, se croyait supérieur à nous, mais il n'était pas plus intelligent que nous autres !»

Les Aurors se regardèrent. L'un d'eux souleva la manche de l'homme mort. « Il n'a pas la marque noire sur le bras, ce n'est que le tatouage de l'emblème des Serpentards. »

L'homme, sous l'effet du veritaserum, se mit à bégayer, « Non, non- je suis sûr- je l'ai vu -»

Les yeux de Harry flamboyaient. Sous l'effet de la colère, il fit éclater un vase. Les Aurors le dévisagèrent, mais eurent la grâce de ne pas faire de commentaire, « S'il avait vraiment été un mangemort, aujourd'hui il serait mort ou à l'hôpital. Très peu ont échappé à la mort lorsque j'ai tué Voldemort ! »

Les Aurors tressaillirent en entendant le nom du Seigneur Noir et l'assassin le regardait les yeux écarquillés, « Je ne savais pas ! » Geignit-il.

Le Survivant serrait les dents, « Il est trop tard maintenant pour vous repentir. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les mangemorts. Un enfant ! Vous vouliez tuer un enfant ! »

« Je- je -»

« Emmenez-le !» S'écria le chef Auror.

Le Gryffondor les regarda emmener l'homme gémissant. « Nous voyons beaucoup ce genre de choses ces derniers temps. »

Harry acquiesça. « Et l'enfant, que va-t-elle devenir ? »

« Nous allons faire des recherches pour savoir s'il lui reste de la famille, en attendant, elle ira à l'orphelinat. Les victimes de guerre sont très nombreuses et souvent très jeunes. Personne ne veut d'enfants dont les parents étaient ou sont soupçonnés d'avoir été des mangemorts. » Il s'arrêta. « Pauvre petite. »

« En attendant que vous retrouviez sa famille, est-ce que je peux la garder avec moi ? » Lui demanda Harry.

L'Auror le dévisagea. « Faites comme bon vous semble, mais ne vous attachez pas trop, ils sont des dizaines comme elle. »

Les Aurors repartirent, laissant Harry avec la petite Eva.

Hpsshpss

Harry apprit rapidement que s'occuper d'un enfant n'était pas facile, surtout sans magie. Ses performances de la veille avaient laissé des séquelles.

Il savait que Ginny devait venir le voir pour contrôler son état de santé et savoir comment s'était passé sa première journée de classe. Il avait hâte de la voir. Il avait besoin de ses services pour organiser la chambre de l'enfant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il devrait la garder, mais il préférait qu'elle ait sa propre chambre en attendant.

En partant, il avait pris ses couches, ses biberons, ses affaires et tout ce qui était susceptible de lui appartenir.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva accompagnée de son mari, le Survivant, terreur des mangemorts était en train de changer un bébé qui riait et se tortillait pour rendre sa tache plus difficile encore. Harry grognait et essayait de laver les fesses sales de l'enfant.

Un rire franc le fit se retourner. Drago était tordu de rire et Ginny le dévisageait ouvertement.

« Si on m'avait dit que Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui serait un jour ridiculisé par un môme, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. » Malgré ses paroles, les yeux de Drago reflétaient de la tendresse.

Le Gryffondor le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est à toi ! »

Le Survivant rougit et ses mains devinrent plus maladroites encore. « Non- non, que vas-tu chercher ! C'est une longue histoire. »

« Laisse-moi terminer, tu nous raconteras après. » Ginny le poussa et prit sa place.

« Viens voir ma puce, tonton Harry n'est pas très doué hein ? » La petite fille gazouilla d'un air amusé.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi toutes les deux ! » Dit le Gryffondor d'un air boudeur mais une lueur malicieuse illuminait son regard.

« Voilà qui est fait. » Ginny prit Eva dans ses bras et trouva un biberon qu'elle réchauffa magiquement.

« Bien, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer qui est cette charmante demoiselle maintenant. »

hpsshpss

« … Voilà vous savez tout. »

Ginny regarda la petite fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. « Pauvre petite. Perdre ses parents si jeune. »

Harry acquiesça simplement.

« Comment comptes-tu concilier ton travail et cet enfant ? » Lui demanda Drago gravement.

« Et bien, en fait, j'espérais vous en parler -»

« Oh non, Harry James Potter, je connais ce regard-là. Il n'en est pas question. Je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper. Moi aussi je travaille. » Ginny s'était redressée pour paraître plus imposante, mais le fait qu'elle donne son biberon à Eva gâchait l'effet de sévérité recherché.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, « Je savais que tu serais d'accord Gin ! Merci. »

« Mais, je n'ai jamais -»

« Et puis, je ne travaille que trois jours dans la semaine, entre nous trois, nous devrions pouvoir consacrer du temps à Eva. »

« Drago ne s'est jamais occupé d'un enfant, Harry. »

« Moi non plus et alors ? Il faut bien apprendre. Viens, donne-la-moi, je vais aller la coucher. » Il la prit avec précaution et sortit de la pièce.

« Qu'en penses-tu Drago ? Tu n'as encore rien dit. »

« Je crois qu'elle est bénie du ciel. Elle est ce dont Harry a besoin. Ensemble, ils vont se créer une raison de vivre. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi détendu. Et je crois que jouer les nounous ne te dérangera pas vraiment, hein Gin ? »

« Non, je peux m'arranger avec Sainte Mangouste pour mes horaires et si j'accepte la proposition de Severus, je pourrais organiser mes gardes avec Pompom. »

Drago acquiesça, « Et quand vous ne serez disponibles ni l'un ni l'autre, je pourrai m'arranger pour m'en occuper. Si Harry le peut, moi aussi. Après tout, en tant que gestionnaire, j'aménage mes horaires comme je l'entends et les affaires de mon père marchent très bien. » Le jeune homme paraissait un peu inquiet mais refusait de se laisser distancer par le Gryffondor quel que soit le domaine.

Harry revint, un sourire sur le visage. « Alors, êtes-vous d'accord ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

« Merci. » Il leur servit un scotch et s'installa confortablement pour discuter.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez la garder une heure ou deux demain, je voudrai aller à l'orphelinat, savoir quel genre de vie elle aura là-bas et combien d'enfants ont perdu leurs parents dans cette guerre. » Ses yeux étaient devenus lointains.

« Bien sûr. Sais-tu combien de temps elle restera à ta charge ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Le temps que le Ministère retrouve sa famille. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient pour plus d'une semaine, mais on ne sait jamais avec eux. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux faire quelques recherches de mon côté si tu veux. » Lui proposa Drago. « Tu sais que mon père avait des affaires dans toutes les couches de la société. »

« Oui, je veux bien. Merci. T'en sors-tu ? »

« Oui et non. D'un côté, ses entreprises peuvent fonctionner sans moi mais j'ai des difficultés pour recenser ses activités, comptabiliser celles liées au Seigneur Noir, parvenir à obtenir la confiance de mes employés, redéfinir les priorités, je m'arrache les cheveux. »

« Tu sais, » Lui dit Harry avec un demi-sourire, « ils ne pousseront pas plus si tu leur tires dessus ! »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ! Avec la touffe que tu as, tu pourras bientôt concourir pour Sorcier hebdo : la plus belle chevelure masculine. » Drago plaisantait, mais lorsqu'il vit la grimace de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de souligner avec sarcasme. « Tu es déjà parmi les concurrents et tu n'en as pas parlé à ton rival le plus proche! »

« Hé, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! » Maugréa le jeune homme. « D'ailleurs, quel rival ? Tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours battu, Malfoy» Lui dit Harry en retenant un fou rire. Ginny avait une main devant la bouche pour cacher son expression amusée.

« Quoi ? » S'écria le blond. « Personne n'humilie un Malfoy de la sorte ! »

La jeune femme ne put se retenir davantage, « Messieurs calmez-vous ! Gardez vos forces pour la finale ! » Tous deux lui jetèrent un regard mauvais.

« Pour en revenir aux affaires de ton père, si je peux t'aider, dis-le-moi, n'hésite pas. »

« Merci Harry. Mais pour l'instant, j'essaie juste d'y voir plus clair. » Lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Harry, il rajouta, « et ne me parle plus de cheveux, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Et toi Ginny, tout se passe bien à Sainte Mangouste ? »

« Hm hm. Mais j'ai reçu une autre proposition. Je vais certainement travailler à Poudlard avec Mme Pomfresh. Elle aimerait que je prenne sa place quand elle partira et voudrait me former à la vie de médicomage à Poudlard. Je serai là-bas à mi-temps. »

« Poudlard a rouvert ses portes alors ? »

« Oui, depuis septembre. »

« Est-ce que -»

« Oui, il est directeur adjoint, directeur de la Maison des Serpentards, professeur de potions et de Défense. On pense qu'il ne tiendra pas, mais tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé d'autres personnes pour prendre les postes, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. » Elle s'arrêta et un long silence tendu s'ensuivit.

Le masque de jovialité de Harry se fendit l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses yeux se noyèrent de mélancolie. Il secoua la tête et but son verre.

« Je suis content que tout aille bien pour lui. Il mérite d'être heureux. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

« Euh, Harry, si tu veux, je connais quelqu'un à Sainte Mangouste qui pourrait jouer le rôle de nounou pour Eva. Elle travaille au service maternité pour l'instant, mais aimerait faire autre chose. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Eva va rester avec toi, mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour une longue période, je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie. »

« Je t'en reparlerai demain quand je serai allé à l'orphelinat. La manière dont les Aurors m'en ont parlé m'inquiète un peu. »

hpsshpss

Harry visita un de ces établissements. Il en resta muet de stupeur. Les enfants étaient traités comme des esclaves, des différences étaient faites entre ceux dont les parents étaient des héros de guerre et ceux dont les parents étaient des mangemorts. Les premiers étaient habillés et nourris avec soin. On leur apprenait à se servir de la magie dès l'âge de huit ans. Les seconds étaient relégués à des seconds rôles, n'ayant aucun droit et que des devoirs. La matrone qui lui fit visiter le pensionnat insista bien sur ce point.

Il ne devait s'agir au départ que d'un relais. Les enfants devaient être envoyés dans des orphelinats moldus. Mais la lenteur du système et l'état de guerre les avaient obligés à accueillir toujours plus d'enfants qu'ils finissaient par garder définitivement.

Certains étaient présents depuis le début de la guerre. Les plus vieux ressentaient un fort sentiment d'injustice et ne se sentaient pas à leur place dans cette société qui les considérait comme des parias. Tom Jedusor était devenu le monstre qu'il était parce qu'il avait vécu dans un orphelinat sans amour, sans tendresse et sans affection. Ces enfants risquaient de reproduire le même schéma s'ils n'étaient pas mieux traités. Il fallait les intégrer dans la société sorcière et montrer à tous que même si leurs parents étaient des mangemorts, eux pourraient avoir une vie comme les autres.

Harry retenait difficilement sa colère. Comment pouvait-on laisser des enfants vivre dans de telles conditions ? Tous les âges étaient réunis. S'ils avaient de la chance, les plus jeunes parvenaient à entrer dans un orphelinat moldu pour être adoptés. Les plus vieux revenaient toujours. Ils passaient d'un foyer à un autre et leur don magique n'étant pas maîtrisé les personnes susceptibles de vouloir s'occuper d'eux dans le monde moldu prenaient peur.

Dans le monde magique, personne ne voulait d'orphelins. Les sorciers étaient très attachés au sang et préféraient avoir leurs propres enfants (avec l'aide de potions si nécessaire….Severus se moquait souvent des sorciers nés dans des chaudrons et il se demandait souvent si Neville Longdubat n'était pas lui-même une concoction ratée de ses parents- ce qui était méchant de sa part, mais faisait toujours rire Harry) et d'autre part, les sorciers ne voulaient pas d'enfants de mangemorts.

En sortant, Harry était exaspéré de constater une nouvelle fois l'individualisme latent et l'égocentrisme des gens : le monde sorcier ne se souciait pas des jeunes générations ni de ceux qui avaient le plus besoin d'aide.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rendit directement à Gringotts et leur exposa son idée. Ils se dirent prêt à prendre en charge une partie des frais. Il devait également en parler à Drago.

Hpsshpss

«… Je ne lui permettrai jamais d'aller vivre dans un de ces établissements. Ce n'est fait que pour humilier les enfants et leur apprendre la soumission. Les futurs sorciers n'ont pas la possibilité d'apprendre à contrôler leur don. Le Ministère réquisitionne l'argent que possédaient leurs parents et les forment à devenir des subalternes et si possible leur faire croire qu'ils sont des cracmols. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, c'est vraiment horrible, mais que peut-on faire ? » Lui demanda gentiment Ginny en essayant de calmer son ami qui irradiait de colère.

« Tu ne peux pas tous les inviter chez toi ! »

« Chez moi non ! A Grimmault Place oui. Je suis allé voir Gringotts, ils sont d'accord pour me soutenir. Je pourrai déjà donner à ces jeunes l'envie de vivre. Je ne dis pas que je pourrai tous les accueillir, mais au fur et à mesure, j'espère pouvoir créer d'autres foyers. J'aimerais qu'ils connaissent la vie de famille, même si c'est avec moi. Je ne serai pas toujours disponible, mais je ferai en sorte qu'il y ait toujours une personne à leur écoute. Ils apprendront la vie en société et à canaliser leur don. »

« Harry, comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu as un travail maintenant et tu ne peux pas rester à t'occuper toute la journée de ces enfants ! »

« C'est là qu'intervient mon amie Ginny. Si elle est d'accord, elle sera directrice de l'orphelinat. Elle pourra embaucher des gens pour l'aider. Et j'espère pouvoir ouvrir une école à côté de Grimmault Place où sorciers et moldus se côtoieront jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans puis les futurs sorciers seront envoyés dans une autre classe pour apprendre les rudiments de la magie. »

« Et tu crois pouvoir faire cela ? »

« Oui, je le crois, avec ton aide Drago. » Les yeux du Survivant brillaient de malice et de fierté.

« Pardon ? »

hpsshpss

Il ne voulait pas demander trop d'argent ni à la banque ni à Drago. Le jeune homme avait accepté de l'aider dans son projet, mais il savait que c'était un puits sans fond. Il espérait inciter le Ministère et d'autres œuvres caritatives à le soutenir. Mais en attendant, il profita de sa notoriété pour vendre son image. Les recettes financeraient l'orphelinat.

Il y avait désormais toutes sortes d'objets Harry Potter, vendus dans le monde : des poupées, des balais, des cartes de chocogrenouilles à son effigie, des bonbons, des chemises, des T-shirts, des marques… Et il avait demandé à ce que l'on parle de l'orphelinat dès que son nom était cité.

Les journaux furent donc d'une grande aide : son projet faisait la une de toute presse et un article lui était consacré tous les jours.

L'argent afflua rapidement et en peu de temps ses projets furent réalisés. Harry rencontra de nombreux volontaires, ravis de pouvoir travailler avec le héros du monde sorcier, et aider leur monde à se remettre sur pied.

Des orphelins, entre quelques mois et onze ans arrivaient.

Pour remettre les choses au point, Harry exigea que tous les enfants sorciers aient la possibilité d'apprendre la magie à Poudlard ou ailleurs. Le Ministère qui avait mis en place des mesures restrictives visant à empêcher les enfants de mangemorts d'apprendre la magie furent pris de court lorsque Minerva y mis son grain de sel.

Les deux premiers enfants à intégrer sa vie furent la petite fille qu'Harry avait sauvée et à laquelle il s'était attaché et un petit garçon qui avait assisté au suicide de sa mère. Elle venait d'apprendre que son mari avait été un mangemort. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé était un monstre torturant et tuant pour le plaisir. Sous le choc, elle s'était pendue devant son fils alors âgé de huit ans. David, le petit garçon, était devenu muet sous le choc.

Connaissant ses projets, le Ministère lui demanda de le prendre sous son aile avant la fin des opérations. Il entra donc à l'orphelinat quelques jours avant son ouverture officielle.

Harry devint rapidement très proche de ces deux enfants.

Hpsshpss

Les semaines, les mois et les années passèrent rapidement. Harry n'avait pas un instant à lui, et c'était mieux ainsi. Après ses cours, il se rendait à l'orphelinat et restait avec les enfants aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait sans pourtant négliger son projet d'agrandissement. Il voulait construire d'autres établissements similaires à l'orphelinat qu'il avait crée à Grimmault Place.

Le nom de Harry Potter continuait à attirer les foules. L'orphelinat recevait de nombreux visiteurs accueillis chaleureusement. Les enfants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire lorsque les sorciers débarquaient en kilt avec un chapeau haut de forme ou en tenue de golf.

Les sorciers, ravis de l'accueil qu'ils recevaient, repartaient souvent avec le désir d'adopter un ou plusieurs des enfants. D'une part parce qu'ils étaient élevés par Harry Potter et d'autre part parce qu'ils étaient en bonne santé, cultivés, polis et adorables. Les gens restaient difficlement indifférents au charme des bambins.

Le week-end, les enfants faisaient la cuisine et invitaient leurs hôtes à déjeuner ou dîner. La plupart d'entre eux considéraient cette tâche comme un jeu. Quitter l'orphelinat n'était pas un aboutissement. Ils espéraient avoir une famille, mais celle qu'ils avaient leur plaisait et ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Ils étaient entourés de personnes aimantes et de nombreux frères et sœurs. Que pouvaient-ils demander d'autre ?

David n'aimait pas les visiteurs, trop nombreux, trop curieux et trop mielleux. Il restait en général avec Evaline, jouait avec elle ou la regardait simplement dormir. Il aimait s'occuper d'elle et il la protégeait de son mieux. Il regardait d'un œil critique toutes les personnes qui osaient s'approcher de la petite fille. Harry riait intérieurement. Il était persuadé que David pouvait déjà rivaliser avec Severus question regard noir.

David considérait Eva comme sa sœur.

Leur lien s'était forgé ce premier hiver, environ cinq mois après leur arrivée. Eva n'allait pas bien depuis plusieurs jours, mais personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'elle avait. David essayait d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais ses tentatives restaient lettre mortes. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Harry et Lorallyne l'avaient trouvé dans un état d'agacement extrême et il parla pour la première fois. Sa voix était grave, il bégayait et hésitait, mais du son sortait de sa gorge, des mots étaient prononcés. Dans sa colère et son inquiétude, il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser. Après cela, il lui fallut du temps pour recommencer.

La petite fille avait avalé une saleté avec laquelle jouait d'autres enfants. Il avait essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il était apparemment arrivé trop tard. Elle avait simplement fait une allergie à la craie.

Harry regardait souvent les deux enfants interagir. David faisait un effort pour parler lorsqu'il voyait la petite fille apprendre à parler, bafouiller et se mettre en colère parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot.

Il fallut plus d'une année à David pour avoir vraiment confiance en Harry et commencer à lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu, de sa mère et de la vie qu'il avait menée avec ses parents. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait retenu ses larmes, s'était construit un mur qui devait le protéger des souffrances. Ses barrières s'érodaient petit à petit, des failles se creusaient à mesure qu'il passait du temps auprès de Harry, d'Eva et de Lorallyne.

Malgré tout, il gardait beaucoup de choses dans son cœur et le Survivant comprenait qu'il ait besoin d'un jardin secret. David lisait beaucoup et de tout : livres de potions, défense, métamorphose, botanique, herbologie, soins aux créatures magiques, livres moldus, romans d'espionnage, littérature, magasines, … tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, il le lisait.

Très bon élève, il aidait ses camarades à faire leurs devoirs. Protecteur, il empêchait les plus forts de tyranniser les plus faibles. Calme, il restait en retrait et observait les autres plus qu'il n'interagissait avec eux. Il était ainsi respecté par tous mais ne faisait partie d'aucun groupe.

Harry passait des heures en compagnie des enfants. Ils les aimaient tous, mais était vraiment attaché à David et à Eva qui ne parvenaient pas à s'intégrer à la société sorcière. C'est lui qui avait remarqué pour la première fois à quel point David était protecteur et le Survivant en était très content.

Il avait compris que le petit garçon avait besoin de se sentir utile. Sa mère était morte sous ses yeux et cette cicatrice ne se refermerait jamais. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à avoir confiance en lui pour faire confiance aux autres.

David ne supporterait pas qu'on le traite comme un enfant alors le Survivant l'aida à avancer.

Les yeux noirs l'observaient avec méfiance. C'est tellement familier pour Harry que sa gorge se noua. Il aurait juré que cet enfant était un Snape tant la ressemblance était flagrante. Le Gryffondor se jura que celui-ci aurait l'amour dont il avait besoin, que ses barrières ne l'empêcheraient pas de vivre. Sa vie serait différente de celle de Severus.

David avait besoin de se sentir responsable, mais Harry espérait qu'un jour il laisserait les autres s'occuper de lui et l'aimer.

Le jeune garçon était assis sur un tabouret devant un piano et tapotait sur les touches de temps à autre. Harry s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu aimerais apprendre à jouer ? »

David acquiesça simplement, sans que ses yeux ne quittent les touches blanches.

« Je peux essayer de te trouver un professeur, ça te plairait ? »

Le visage sévère se tourna rapidement vers lui. Il était stupéfait. « Je ne connais pas grand chose en musique, mais on devrait pouvoir s'arranger. »

Les yeux si noirs brillaient de reconnaissance. David ne parlerait jamais beaucoup mais son regard exprimait ce qu'il ne disait pas. « J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service, si tu veux bien. »

David hocha la tête d'un air circonspect. Harry sourit intérieurement. « Comme je ne suis pas toujours disponible j'aimerais que tu sois là pour tes camarades. Tu es très observateur, bien plus que moi ou que Lorallyne et ils te font confiance. Peux-tu veiller sur eux pour moi ? »

Malgré son expression suspicieuse, David accepta. Son regard se voila et Harry posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un petit sourire. « Eva est très attachée à toi. »

« Je- je sais. » Le jeune garçon prit une profonde inspiration puis regarda son aîné dans les yeux pour accepter sa mission.

« Merci David. » Murmura Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

hpsshpss

Il n'était pas rare que ses amis retrouvent Harry à l'orphelinat, une petite fille dans les bras et un petit garçon, endormi à côté de lui. Ou dans l'une des chambres en train de lire une histoire aux enfants. Il n'était jamais plus heureux que dans ces moments-là.

Ginny et Drago entrèrent dans la grande salle, peu surpris de trouver Harry dans le salon, une petite fille dans les bras qu'il berçait tendrement.

« Pourquoi ne les adoptes-tu pas, Harry ? » Lui demanda doucement Ginny, « Je pensais que tu l'aurais fait, il y a longtemps déjà. Tu les aimes et ils t'aiment, c'est évident et tu serais un très bon père. »

Harry leva la tête et lui sourit, « Chut, ils viennent de s'endormir. Regarde David, on ne dirait pas qu'il a déjà l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard quand il dort aussi bien, on dirait un bébé » Dit-il en repoussant des mèches du front du garçon. David ne relâchait sa garde que dans son sommeil. Il paraissait alors beaucoup plus jeune

« Pourquoi Harry ? »

« Ginny, je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et de nombreuses personnes m'en veulent encore. Si je fondais une famille et les adoptais, ils pourraient être pris pour cible et ça je ne le veux pas. Qui plus est, je pense que des enfants ont besoin de stabilité et je ne pense pas pouvoir le leur apporter. Je suis sans cesse en train de courir entre deux mondes. Je passe plus de temps au Ministère qu'à l'école ou chez moi. Il y a toujours des choses à régler. »

« Et à ce sujet, » Lui demanda Drago, « Est-ce que tu t'es décidé à retourner vivre dans le monde sorcier ? Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de reconstituer ta magie ? »

Harry regarda ses deux monstres et dit, « Attendez, je les mets au lit. Nous en discuterons après. »

Il secoua doucement David pour le réveiller, « David, David, viens mon grand, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. » Le petit garçon s'étira, regarda sa petite sœur et sourit légèrement. Il connaissait les Malfoy depuis presque deux ans et les considérait comme sa famille. Il se leva et les embrassa. « Oncle Drago, tante Ginny. »

« Bonsoir David ! Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu tombes de fatigue. » Lui dit Drago en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

Harry leur fit un clin d'œil et le suivit, emportant Eva.

Quand il revint, Drago lui reposa la question. « Alors Harry, qu'as-tu décidé de faire ? Je sais de source sûre qu'on t'a proposé le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Vas-tu l'accepter ? »

Harry s'assit en soupirant, ses deux amis face à lui. « J'avoue que le monde magique me manque, Poudlard me manque, mais je me vois mal quitter cet endroit- Oui, je sais ne dis rien. Ils ne sont pas tout seuls. Lorallyne est là pour s'occuper d'eux, ainsi que les autres, mais -»

« Mais tu as dû mal à te séparer de Eva et de David, c'est ça, non ? Et il y a des personnes que tu es anxieux de voir. »

Une douleur fugitive traversa le regard de Harry.

« Oui et non. » Harry détourna les yeux, se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Les étoiles étaient déjà hautes dans le ciel. « David doit faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre. Eva va lui manquer. Ils ne se sont jamais séparés. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux de me voir là-bas. Il risque de considérer que j'empiète sur son territoire et que j'abandonne Eva. Mais -» Il s'arrêta. « Je voudrais savoir s'il y a une place pour moi là-bas. »

Drago répondit à la question implicite, « Il n'est pas encore au courant que Minerva t'a proposé le poste. Elle l'a vu se refermer en entendant ton nom et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas la nature de son ressentiment, elle aimerait vous aider à ressouder l'amitié qui s'était formée entre vous pendant la guerre. »

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers le jeune homme blond et sourit amèrement, « Il y a peu de chance que ça se produise, mais c'est gentil à elle de vouloir essayer. »

« On dirait que quelque chose s'est brisé en lui depuis la guerre. Il dresse un mur entre lui et les autres. Il n'est plus le professeur injuste qu'il était mais -» Ginny s'arrêta un instant pour chercher les mots justes, « il est plus dur encore avec lui-même et avec ses élèves. »

Harry revint s'asseoir auprès d'eux. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas partir en enlevant à Eva ses repères. Chaque adulte ici est à l'écoute d'un enfant en particulier. Il est plus facile ainsi d'établir des liens et de les aider. Si je pars, Eva perdra ce soutien. Je pourrai toujours venir, mais moins souvent. Elle ne comprendra pas, elle est trop jeune. »

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent. « Mais si tu acceptais le poste à Poudlard, tu pourrais l'adopter. Tu serais beaucoup plus stable, non ? »

Harry leur sourit, « Je n'aurais pas suffisamment de temps à lui consacrer à Poudlard. Les professeurs vivent au château toute l'année. Je ne veux pas lui imposer une vie là-bas, loin des enfants de son âge. » Il but une gorgée de son verre. « Qui plus est, quand j'ai ouvert le premier orphelinat, le Ministère m'a fait signer des papiers m'interdisant d'adopter tout enfant confié à l'un de mes orphelinats. Il pensait qu'ainsi, je ne pourrais pas interférer dans les adoptions. » Dit-il amèrement, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Ses deux amis sourirent, « Eh, mais, je n'ai jamais empêché d'adoptions ! » Dit Harry sur le ton de la défensive.

« Non, Harry, tu es sûr et certain de ne jamais t'être mis en travers d'une adoption ? » Lui demanda Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Jamais ! » Dit-il avec un petit sourire. « J'ai simplement demandé à ce qu'une enquête soit faite sur chaque personne voulant adopter un enfant. Je n'y peux rien si certaines personnes semblaient vraiment avoir des motivations douteuses. Mais je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Non, tu as juste fait jouer tes relations ! » Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry était très possessif et prudent. Malgré les enquêtes menées par le Ministère concernant les demandes d'adoption, il faisait toujours faire une contre-enquête, ne parvenant pas à faire confiance au Ministre.

« En fait, il y a une autre solution. » Dit-il lentement en les regardant avec attention.

« Ouh là non, Potter ! Non ! Quand tu as ce regard-là, c'est que tu prépares un mauvais coup et je ne veux pas être impliqué. Va faire tes bêtises ailleurs, et surtout sans moi ! » Drago recula et mit les mains en avant pour se défendre contre l'idée de Harry.

« Allons, Drago ! Je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire ! » Harry avait un grand sourire sur le visage. « Pourquoi n'adopteriez-vous pas David et Eva ? »

« QUOI ? » S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux amants.

« Ben oui, les enfants vous aiment déjà, vous les aimez aussi. Où est le problème ? »

« Harry, » Lui dit lentement Ginny, « Personne ne sait que nous sommes mariés. A ton avis comment les gens réagiront quand ils apprendront que j'ai adopté deux enfants avec Drago. Comment réagira Ron ? »

« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Dites aux gens que ce sont mes enfants et que vous les gardez dans l'année ou -»

« Harry, tu n'y penses pas ! »

« Si, justement, je suis très sérieux. David entre à Poudlard cette année, ce ne sera donc pas un problème. Je refuse qu'Eva se retrouve toute seule ! »

« Harry, tu dramatises. Evaline ne sera pas toute seule et tu le sais. Tout le monde l'adore ! »

« Oui, oui, je sais tout le monde l'adore. C'est pour ça que la semaine dernière, je l'ai retrouvée dans une chambre fermée à clef de l'extérieur. Non, je pense sérieusement, que sans David, elle risque de se sentir perdue, surtout si je ne suis pas là! » Dit Harry tristement.

« Harry! Pourquoi nous? » Lui demanda finalement Drago très sérieusement.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Parce qu'il est temps que vous vous installiez vraiment ensemble et que vous fondiez une famille. Considérez que c'est un petit coup de pouce ! Eva te ressemble beaucoup Drago. Elle est aussi blonde que toi et est déjà très orgueilleuse.» Il lui fit un clin d'œil, « Bon, je suis d'accord, David a un caractère épouvantable. Il est associable, exigeant, très rigoureux mais si protecteur. » Son regard s'adoucit, « Il ressemble à Severus ! » Murmura-t-il.

« Mais -»

« Je suis certain que vous feriez d'excellents parents. Réfléchissez-y, s'il vous plaît ! » Le Survivant tenait beaucoup à ces enfants et sa supplique le montrait, bien qu'il eût pu éviter de prendre ses yeux de chien battu.

Ce qui eut néanmoins l'effet escompté, « Potter, arrête ça, tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

Harry éclata de rire, « Avec toi non, mais avec Ginny à tous les coups ! »

La jeune fille en question lui tira la langue.

« Nous allons y réfléchir Harry ! Laisse-nous simplement un peu de temps, d'accord ! »

« Je n'en demande pas plus, merci. Mais donnez-moi votre réponse rapidement. Tant que je ne l'aurai pas, je ne pourrai pas prendre de décisions ! »

« Mais c'est du chantage ! Allez viens Ginny, laissons-le, il est d'une humeur très serpentarde ce soir ! Faire du chantage à un Malfoy, je n'ai jamais vu ça !» Le jeune homme avait l'air outré.

Ginny riait toujours beaucoup lorsque ses deux comparses étaient réunis. Ils créaient un spectacle par leur simple présence et ce soir, ils ne jouaient que pour elle.

Harry souriait toujours quand il lui dit, « Je prendrai ça pour un compliment, venant de ta part ! » Il se pencha en avant pour les regarder dans les yeux, « Je ne mentais pas, je suis certain que vous serez de très bons parents ! » Leur dit-il un peu plus sérieusement.

« Ecoutez, je ne veux rien vous imposer. Vous êtes libres de vos décisions. Mais pensez à votre avenir, à David et à Eva. Ne laissez pas le qu'en-dira-t-on gâcher votre vie ! La guerre est terminée, vous avez le droit de vous montrer au grand jour. »

« Mais Harry, on parle de mes parents et de Ron ! » S'écria Ginny.

« Ginny, as-tu honte d'aimer Drago ? » Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Non, mais-»

« Ecoute, s'il n'y a que ça, je peux essayer de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de ta relation avec Drago. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent. Drago prit finalement la parole. « Vas-y ! Je suis moi aussi curieux de savoir ce que les Weasley penseraient s'ils savaient que j'ai épousé leur fille. Par contre, abstiens-toi de demander son avis à ton meilleur ami. » Lui conseilla Drago prudemment.

Harry s'adossa à son siège et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille au citron. « Je ne suis pas idiot, Drago. Je sais très bien ce que Ron pense de toi. »

Le jeune Malfoy grommela quelque chose qui résonnait comme « Moi aussi malheureusement. » Le reste fut perdu même pour une oreille attentive.

Le couple prit congé. « Fais ta petite enquête Harry, mais nous prendrons cette décision par nous-même. Ce que pense la famille de Ginny ne nous influencera pas. »

« Je sais ! Bonne nuit. » Il serra la main de Drago et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ginny, ce qui provoqua son indignation. « Potter, je t'interdis de toucher à ma femme ! »

« Pourquoi donc, Malfoy ? Aurais-tu peur que je te la prenne, après tout, personne ne connaît la nature de votre lien ! » Lui dit-il avec des yeux joueurs.

Ginny prit la main de Drago. « Bien que j'apprécie de te voir jaloux, je préférerais que tu aies un peu plus confiance en moi, allez, partons. Bonsoir Harry ! »

Ils prirent tous deux une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'ils lancèrent dans la cheminée. Drago regardait toujours Harry avec des yeux noirs.

hpsshpss

Fidèle à sa parole, Harry alla voir Molly Weasley, histoire de l'interroger sur les sentiments qu'elle avait envers Drago Malfoy.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis au salon, buvant une tasse de thé. « Alors, Harry, que deviens-tu ? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir ! »

« Je sais Molly et j'en suis désolé. J'ai été débordé ces derniers temps avec les enfants et mes cours. » Mme Weasley avait beaucoup vieilli pendant la guerre. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant ornés de nombreux fils gris, des rides creusaient le coin de ses lèvres et elle avait des pattes d'oies aux coins des yeux. Au cours de cette période difficile, elle était restée auprès des malades, avait aidé à soigner les âmes fatiguées et avait essayé de redonner confiance à ceux qui avaient perdu la foi. Elle avait été présente quand Harry en avait le plus besoin lorsque la tension était retombée et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec sa vie. Sans elle, il ne savait pas où il serait aujourd'hui.

Il la considérait comme une mère.

«Il est possible que je revienne vivre dans le monde sorcier. » Un sourire se peignit sur son visage.

« Minerva m'a proposé un poste à Poudlard qui m'intéresserait et je n'ai plus de raisons pour rester dans le monde moldu outre l'orphelinat qui est à moitié dans le monde sorcier. Non, j'hésite parce que je ne veux quitter ni David ni Eva et j'ai peur qu'on les sépare. Ces enfants ont grandi ensemble, ils sont comme frères et sœurs. La seule solution serait qu'on les adopte. » Il s'arrêta et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence, « J'ai demandé à Ginny si ça l'intéressait, elle n'est pas tout à fait contre l'idée, mais je crois qu'il faut la pousser un peu pour l'encourager. »

« Oui, il serait temps que Ginny fonde une famille. Et je ne serai pas contre le fait de devenir grand-mère. »

« Ah Molly, je savais que vous seriez de mon côté ! » Dit Harry en riant.

« Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle. Elle n'est jamais chez elle et passe beaucoup de temps avec le jeune Malfoy, est-ce que je me trompe Harry ? » Lui demanda Molly en buvant sa tasse de thé.

« Non, vous avez raison, mais elle est médicomage et en tant que telle, elle se déplace beaucoup. Quant à Drago, je puis vous assurer qu'il a beaucoup changé et est loin d'être comme son père. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était espion pour l'Ordre comme l'était Severus.»

« C'est exact, » Répondit Harry franchement. « Il a pris de gros risques pour nous dans cette guerre, je ne suis pas certain qu'on aurait pu vaincre Voldemort sans lui. » Répondit Harry en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Molly se redressa. « Harry, nous sommes entre nous. Ron n'est pas là, Arthur non plus. Maintenant dis-moi. Est-ce que la relation qu'entretient Ginny avec Drago est sérieuse ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je- »

« Non, je veux la vérité. Je pense qu'ils sont ensemble depuis un certain temps et qu'elle vit avec lui, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle, je n'arrive jamais à la contacter chez elle. »

Harry soupira. « Oui, c'est sérieux. Ils sont vraiment très proches. Ils préfèrent garder leur relation secrète. Ils ont peur de la réaction de Ron et ne veulent pas rendre de comptes à qui que ce soit.»

Molly leva les yeux au ciel. « Les enfants sont vraiment des idiots. Je la soupçonne d'aimer Drago depuis un certain temps déjà, mais j'ai beau la cuisiner, elle est une vraie tombe. Non, qu'elle aime un Malfoy ne me dérange pas. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Et je pense qu'elle l'est. Ecoute, dis-leur de venir me voir ! D'accord ? »

« Merci Molly. » Dit Harry en souriant.

« Et s'ils se marient, je deviens grand-mère, alors ? »

« Euh, pour le mariage, il faut leur en parler.» Lui répondit-il. Il but une gorgée de thé, se mit à l'aise dans sa chaise et dit d'un air songeur, « Ces deux enfants les adorent. Je crois que Drago a peur d'en avoir. Il ne veut pas devenir comme son père. Je suis persuadé que s'occuper de David et d'Eva lui montrerait qu'il peut être un très bon père, qu'il est capable d'avoir une famille et qu'il est capable de protéger les siens. Il ne les mettra pas en danger, jamais ! Je le sais, mais lui est bien trop protecteur pour vouloir prendre le risque. Ainsi, je les aide à fonder une famille et je résous mon problème. »

« Ah Harry, j'ai toujours su que tu étais très serpentard ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment à me traiter de Serpentard ! » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, n'en parlons plus. Et toi, où en es-tu ? As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? »

_Oh non, pensa Harry, si elle commence sur ce chemin-là, je ne suis pas sorti._

« Pas encore Molly, pas encore. »

« Ecoute, si tu veux je peux te faire rencontrer des jeunes sorcières très bien qui seraient ravies de faire la connaissance de Harry Potter- »

hpsshpss

Harry rentra chez lui épuisé. Il tomba lourdement dans un fauteuil et sourit, « Et d'une. J'irai voir Charlie tout à l'heure ! »

Il alluma la télévision, histoire de se détendre un peu, mais son esprit ne cessait de l'emmener vers des eaux troubles. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Mme Weasley passait et repassait dans sa tête. Cette femme était comme une mère pour lui mais il n'avait pas pu lui avouer les projets, qui, il l'espérait, allaient bientôt se concrétiser.

A bout de patience, il décida d'éteindre la télé et de sauter dans la cheminée voir Charlie. Il irait ensuite voir Ginny ou Drago.

hpsshpss

Il était tard, mais Harry savait que Charlie n'était pas le type d'homme à se coucher avec les poules. De plus, s'il voulait lui parler en toute tranquillité, il devait le faire en dehors de ses heures de travail, donc tard le soir.

Quand Charlie le vit, il l'accueillit les bras grands ouverts. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son que son aîné l'enlaçait déjà pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le rouquin voulait depuis longtemps sortir avec le Survivant qui flirtait gentiment avec lui, mais rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux, à part quelques baisers volés.

« Charlie, lâche-moi, tu vas m'étouffer ! » Dit Harry.

« Oh pardon ! J'étais tellement content de te voir ! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène et comment vas-tu ? Je crois que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te voir depuis –depuis plusieurs mois Je n'ai eu de nouvelles de toi que par maman et les journaux ! »

« Eh mais toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas donné signe de vie je te rappelle ! » Contra Harry.

Charlie leur servit à tous deux un verre de firewhisky et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Alors Harry, dis-moi ce qui t'amène. Je sais que tu n'es pas venu ici sans raison. Tu n'aimes pas la Roumanie. Trop de mauvais souvenirs je suppose. » Dit-il tristement.

Harry resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre. « Tu as raison, j'ai une bonne raison d'être là. J'ai besoin de ton opinion sur une personne. »

« Oui, qui ? Snape ? Si c'est lui, tu sais ce que j'en pense et tu connais mes raisons. » Lui dit Charlie sur un ton malicieux qui fit légèrement rougir Harry. Il toussa pour reprendre contenance et répondit simplement

« Non, c'est Malfoy, Drago. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses de lui. »

Charlie éclata alors de rire. « Je vois, tu es venu défendre ma petite sœur et l'horrible Malfoy. »

Harry était bouche bée. « Comment sais-tu -»

« Mon beau-frère est déjà venu avec ma sœur pour me prévenir que tu allais passer me parler d'eux ! » Dit-il avec des yeux étincelants.

« Espèce de petits -»

« Voyons du calme Harry ! » Dit Charlie en riant, « Tu te fais prendre à ton propre piège. Tu essayes de les forcer à faire quelque chose et ils te font tourner en bourrique. Je trouve que c'est bien joué. »

Harry éclata de rire à son tour, ses yeux émeraudes s'étaient éclaircis, montrant qu'il n'était pas du tout fâché, au contraire. « Alors d'après ce que je comprends tu n'as aucune objection à ce que ta sœur devienne Mme Malfoy et qu'elle soit la mère de deux merveilleux enfants ! »

« Non, je n'ai aucune objection. En fait, je les encourage à se marier depuis un certain temps déjà, j'aurais aimé qu'ils m'en parlent quand je les taquinais. Quand ils me l'ont annoncé, j'ai eu l'air d'un idiot. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Par contre, les enfants- »

Harry s'étouffa avec sa boisson. « Tu savais depuis tout ce temps ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre les enfants de toute façon !» Harry le regardait maintenant avec des yeux noirs.

« Oui, et je te remercie d'avoir mis ton nez là-dedans parce que je crois qu'ils n'auraient jamais avancé. Quant aux enfants, je les trouve encore un peu jeunes. Tu sais qu'un sorcier peu vivre bien au-delà des cents ans. Ils sont encore jeunes ! » Quand il vit l'expression de Harry, qui avait vraiment l'air incrédule, il ajouta, « Non, je plaisantais. En toute franchise, ces enfants leur apporteront le foyer dont ils ont besoin pour construire leur couple. »

« Merci, » Répondit simplement Harry dans un souffle.

« Alors, qu'en est-il de ta vie amoureuse ? » Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça. Et toi ? » Dit Harry en soupirant.

« Moi ? Je n'ai rien à cacher ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je vis en ce moment avec une célébrité ! »

« Ah oui, et qui donc ? » Lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Ah et tu veux en plus savoir de qui il s'agit ! Harry, je ne peux rien te dire et ce pour deux raisons, » Lui dit-il les ses yeux marrons brillaient de mille feux, « D'une part tu serais jaloux. Et je ne veux pas que tu le sois. Tu sais que tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. » Pour accentuer ses paroles, il lui montra son cœur.

Harry avait lui aussi ses yeux verts lumineux quand il répondit, « Ah oui, et quelle est l'autre raison ? »

« Je te connais mon vieux et je ne veux pas qu'on retrouve mon histoire à la une de tous les journaux ! Enfin, je dis ça mais -»

« Tu sais très bien que la dernière fois c'était de ta faute. C'est toi qui avais crié à tout le monde que l'on sortait ensemble. » Harry avait pris un air suffisant.

« Ah oui, je me souviens de ces groupies qui m'ont suivi pendant des mois… oh bon sang, ils m'en ont longtemps voulu par ta faute ! »

« Charlie ! Alors crache le morceau, qui est-ce ? »

« Je satisferai ta curiosité à une seule condition. » Charlie leva un doigt et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Et en plus tu oses me faire du chantage ! » Harry riait maintenant ouvertement.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais je t'avouerais que ça nous arrangerait mon fiancé et moi ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Et tu aurais toute la liberté que tu veux pour séduire qui tu veux sans avoir les médias sur le dos. »

« Tu crois ça. Moi je pense qu'au contraire, je n'arriverai plus à séduire qui que ce soit puisque tout le monde me pensera casé ! »

« Ah, tu me blesses mon cher ami. »

« Mais si ça peut te rendre service et satisfaire ma curiosité, alors pourquoi pas ? »

« Ouais, passer deux ou trois soirées avec toi ne devraient pas être trop insupportables. » Dit Charlie.

« Ah oui, mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Charlie, » Dit Harry sur un ton dramatique. « Tu vas devoir me partager ! »

« Te partager ? Et puis-je connaître le nom de mon rival ? »

« Ah mon cher, ton rival n'est autre que le mari de ta sœur. Lui-aussi aura besoin d'une bonne couverture, si on ne veut pas que la presse empêche notre petit couple de vivre sa vie. Tu sais comment sont les journalistes. Ils sont presque aussi collants avec Drago qu'avec moi. Ne lui en parle pas, il n'est pas encore au courant ! »

« Donc, il va falloir que je te partage avec mon beau-frère ? »

« Ouaip. Et moi je te partage avec le bel inconnu. Alors qui est-ce ? »

« Severus Snape ! » Dit-il sérieusement. Harry perdit son sourire et devint tout blanc. Charlie éclata alors de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« D'après ta réaction, je vois que tu ne prendrais pas très bien le fait que je fréquente notre ancien professeur de potions. Ah et moi qui croyais que vous vous étiez enfin réconciliés. Mais je plaisantais, rassure-toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec une personne aussi froide et sans cœur. »

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur Charlie. Un peu plus et je faisais une crise cardiaque, épargne-moi ça s'il te plaît. »

« En fait, je vis avec Olivier Dubois. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment sérieux, mais je voudrais nous laisser une chance, voir où tout ça peut nous mener. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Eh mais ça me donne une idée et si je sortais avec vous deux, enfin trois avec Drago, ce serait sensationnel pour les journaux qui seraient complètement perdus. »

Le rouquin éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. « La mon vieux, je crois que tu en veux à quelqu'un et que tu veux vraiment le rendre jaloux. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

Harry finit son verre. « Je t'assure que non. Mais il faut bien que je prépare mon retour dans le monde sorcier en grande pompe. Imagine ce que l'on dira quand on me verra avec une personne différente tous les soirs de la semaine. En plus, ta mère m'a gentiment proposé de me faire rencontrer de 'gentilles demoiselles issues de bonnes familles'. » Il fit le signe es guillemets avec ses doigts pour accentuer la citation. « Je sens que je vais m'amuser. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Imagine-moi embrasser Olivier Dubois. J'en rêvais quand j'étais dans son équipe à Poudlard. »

« Eh ne touche pas à Olivier, il est à moi. »

« Ah oui, mais l'espace de quelques soirs, il faudra bien donner le change. Un petit baiser passionné -»

« Pas question que tu embrasses Olivier Harry, je te préviens -» Charlie ne riait plus du tout.

« Et que dirait-il si je t'embrassais maintenant ? Parce qu'après tout, c'était peut-être toi que je veux rendre jaloux. » Harry se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de Charlie. Il s'assit sur ses jambes et lui caressa la joue.

« Harry, ce n'est pas drôle. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi ! » Charlie essayait de se reculer et de repousser la masse de ses jambes.

« Voyons, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. » Il se pencha sur lui et déposa un simple petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever pour partir. « Bon, ben Charlie, je me suis bien amusé. Je te remercie, mais il se fait tard, il va falloir que je rentre. Tu peux venir voir ton futur neveu et ta future nièce quand tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de faire ta connaissance. »

« Eh attends un peu. Tu me laisses comme ça alors que j'ai cru que tu étais tombé sous mon charme ? » Charlie se leva pour lui serrer la main. « Si tu veux on peut prévoir nos petits rendez-vous pendant les vacances. Je ne vais pas partir bien loin puisque Olivier est à Londres. Je pensais donc aller chez lui en attendant. Et puis, avec le réseau de cheminée, quel que soit l'endroit, on peut se voir rapidement. »

« D'accord. Je te contacte alors. Passe le bonjour à Olivier et parle-lui de notre petite combine. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi. »

« Sans problème. Je te conseille d'aller voir les jumeaux rapidement, mais n'en parle ni à Ron, ni à Percy. Je m'occupe de Bill, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre ce mariage. Il faudrait cependant éviter que ça s'ébruite. Je ne crois pas que Ginny serait heureuse d'être la cible des paparazzi. » Charlie fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

Celui-ci passa ensuite dans la cheminée sans un mot de plus. Tout s'était très bien passé, même si Ginny et Drago étaient passés avant lui.

hpsshpss

Le lendemain, Harry alla rendre visite à Fred et George dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient contre la relation de Ginny et de Drago, mais il préférait tout de même tâter le terrain. Ce serait les dernières personnes qu'il irait voir. Le reste de la communauté sorcière ne comprendrait pas. Drago était encore vu comme un traître, un mangemort et lui et Ginny voulaient rester discrets et mener leur vie sans interférences. S'ils en parlaient, ils auraient Ron contre eux ainsi que Percy pour commencer, sans oublier le Ministère où un certain Ministre était tombé sous le charme de la jeune Weasley. Et comme il était un ami de Ron, ce dernier lui avait presque promis qu'il pourrait l'épouser, sans bien entendu demander l'avis de la jeune fille.

Harry arriva au magasin en début d'après-midi, ayant passé la matinée avec les enfants à l'orphelinat. Il avait promis d'emmener David le lendemain pour qu'il puisse faire ses courses de rentrée. La première année à Poudlard était la plus intéressante et la plus fabuleuse. Harry ne voulait surtout pas que son protégé manque de quoi que ce soit. Ceci dit, il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il serait peut-être son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Fred, George, comment allez-vous ? » Les salua Harry.

« Oh voilà notre partenaire financier préféré qui vient chercher ses impôts ! » Commença Fred.

« Non, Forge, il vient nous parler de ses petits monstres, il a besoin de sachets pour sorciers facétieux. »

« Quoi ? David ne lui aurait pas dit que nous lui en avions donné tout un stock, avec en plus le livre le plus fabuleux de l'année, _Comment embobiner les professeurs de Poudlard. »_

« Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? » Harry riait maintenant.

« Bien sûr que si ! » Dirent-ils en cœur.

« Puis-je en avoir un exemplaire pour voir à quoi je vais m'exposer ! » Leur demanda Harry en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? Harry Potter, professeur à Poudlard ? Non, pas possible ! Il nous faudra donc créer un livre spécial pour les professeurs ! Je suis sûr qu'Harry en fera bon usage, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Ils lui firent un clin d'œil et lui tendirent le livre défendu. Il le lirait ce soir, ce serait un bon divertissement.

« Viens, allons dans l'arrière boutique. Nous pouvons laisser notre apprenti tout seul. » Harry s'assit sur une chaise, mais n'osa pas se servir des bonbons qui étaient sur la table. De même lorsque les jumeaux lui proposèrent une bièreaubeurre, il préféra refuser, ne connaissant pas les dernières trouvailles des jumeaux.

« Alors les gars, vous distribuez toujours des farces et attrapes aux premières années ? »

« Ce sont nos meilleurs clients. En général, ils en redemandent. Les Gryffondors surtout ! » George souriait d'un air satisfait. « Mais on ne fait pas de discrimination. Au début on a été un peu tenté -»

« -Mais pour les affaires ça n'aurait pas rapporté. Alors aujourd'hui on traite de la même façon tous les élèves, quelle que soit leur maison. » Termina Fred.

« Ah voilà qui est bon à savoir. Alors vous continuerez à vendre vos farces et attrapes à David même s'il est à Serpentard ? » Demanda Harry en souriant.

« David à Serpentard ? » Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

« Vous ne croyez pas ? Après tout, ses parents étaient Serpentards et si Drago l'adopte, il renforcera ses qualités -»

« Que dis-tu !? Malfoy corrompre notre pauvre petit David ! Et que fera Eva sans lui ? »

« Ah mais il veut les adopter tous les deux. » Harry avait un sourire un peu trop satisfait de lui qui mit la puce à l'oreille des jumeaux.

« Harry, Harry, Harry, nous te connaissons depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que lorsque tu fais cette tête là, c'est que tu as fait quelque chose. Alors dis-nous quoi ? »

Harry mit ses bras devant lui comme pour se défendre.

« Mais je ne vous cache rien. Pour tout vous avouer, je pense que Drago devrait maintenant fonder une famille. Je lui facilite juste les choses. Vous savez qu'il n'est pas très apprécié par le Ministère. »

« Ouais, tu veux que notre petite sœur et ce Serpentard officialisent leur union pour qu'ils puissent adopter tes deux petits monstres. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Vous aussi vous savez ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et lui dirent, « On essaie depuis longtemps d'officialiser leur union. Si tu réussis, on te tire notre chapeau. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où nous trouver. On est toujours prêt à aider pour la bonne cause, tu le sais. »

« Je vous remercie les gars. En fait oui, j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un coup de pouce. Pour occuper Ron et qu'il ne sache pas ce qui se passe. »

« Tu ne veux rien dire à notre petit frère ? »

« Pourtant ça lui ferait un sacré choc. Peut-être qu'il pourrait alors redevenir celui qu'il était auparavant. »

« Euhm, non, j'ai déjà essayé un truc dans ce genre-là. Je lui avais justement dit que j'entretenais une liaison avec son Serpentard préféré et j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il n'a pas pardonné à Malfoy senior ce qu'il a fait à Hermione. Moi non plus, mais Drago a toujours œuvré pour le bien. Ce serait donc injuste de le punir pour une chose dont il n'est pas responsable. » Harry avait un regard triste et lointain. Lui non plus n'aimait pas se rappeler ces jours sombres.

« Alors voilà ce qu'il faudrait faire -»

hpsshpss

Le soir, il contacta Drago et Ginny et les invita à déjeuner le lendemain midi. Ils iraient ensuite ensemble faire les boutiques.

Il ouvrit ensuite le livre de Fred et George. Il était très complet. De larges chapitres étaient consacrés à la vie à Poudlard. Une carte, semblable à celle des maraudeurs, montrait le plan de Poudlard ainsi que les passages menant à Pré-au-Lard. Dans la même veine, un chapitre expliquait comment se rendre aux cuisines sans croiser Rusard ou comment perdre Miss Teigne si elle vous poursuivait. Par ailleurs, Rusard avait un chapitre qui lui était consacré, comme tous les autres professeurs. Ces chapitres expliquer comment séduire un professeur, créer des désordres mineurs dans la classe, insulter intelligemment un professeur. Les deux chapitres les plus conséquents étaient dédiés à Snape et à Rusard. Et il y avait bien entendu un chapitre consacré aux maisons, donnant les caractéristiques de chacune, leurs forces mais aussi leurs faiblesses. Ils proposaient également de simples sorts pour teindre les cheveux de son adversaire ou provoquer une éruption cutanée.

Harry riait aux éclats quand il referma le livre. Il se dit qu'effectivement, il pourrait essayer deux ou trois petites choses.

hpsshpss

Le couple arriva le lendemain de bonne heure, « Alors quelles nouvelles ? » Lui demanda Drago dont les yeux gris étaient rieurs.

« Ah, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu m'as devancé assez souvent. »

« Ouais, il fallait que j'aille voir Charlie, j'en ai profité pour lui en parler. Et j'ai pensé que ce serait drôle de te faire un peu marcher. »

« Et j'ai vu maman, » Ajouta Ginny, « Elle est absolument ravie et veut qu'on lui amène les enfants le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse commencer à jouer son rôle de grand-mère rapidement. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle prenne aussi bien les choses. Mais je crains sa réaction quand on va lui dire que l'on est marié depuis presque deux ans, ça risque de ne pas être beau. »

« Elle comprendra. »

« Alors, acceptez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas Harry. Je ne veux pas que les médias nous poursuivent. J'aime la vie que nous menons actuellement- »

« J'ai une solution pour ça. » La coupa-t-il gentiment.

Harry leur expliqua son plan de séduction. A la fin, Drago riait de bon cœur. « Si c'est ce que tu as prévu, je crois qu'effectivement, les médias seront obligés de laisser tomber tant ils seront confus. »

« Mais Ron saura que nous avons adopté des enfants, Harry. Nous ne pourrons pas le tromper indéfiniment. »

« Non, Gin. Il saura que tu as adopté Eva et il saura que Drago a adopté David. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il en sache plus. On peut tromper le Ministère de cette manière. Après tout, vous êtes mariés depuis presque trois ans et personne n'est au courant. Pas même Molly. Et avec du temps, j'espère que Ron en viendra à apprécier Drago. Sans quoi, je crains qu'il ne se coupe de vous. »

Drago prit la main de sa femme. « Dans ce cas, nous serions ravis d'adopter Eva et David. »

« Merci. » Murmura Harry, visiblement soulagé. « J'accompagne David sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il puisse commencer ses courses de rentrée. Voulez-vous nous accompagner ? Ce serait le moment idéal pour lui demander s'il est d'accord. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« D'accord. »


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23, une nouvelle vie, deuxième partie 

« Maudis sois tu Potter ! Toujours à me rendre la vie impossible ! » Marmonna Severus, assis dans son salon, un verre de brandy à la main, un journal sous les yeux.

Il avait voulu se détacher de Potter le plus possible, oublier la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la douceur de sa peau, ce sourire charmeur, ces yeux émeraudes si expressifs, cette langue bien pendue, cet esprit aventureux qu'il détestait pourtant.

Il avait voulu l'oublier, mais le monde extérieur le rappelait sans cesse à lui. Potter n'avait jamais totalement quitté le monde sorcier et la Gazette du sorcier, Poudlard… tout lui parlait de Celui-Qui-A-Encore-Survécu. Et il ne pouvait pas ne pas lire ces articles parce qu'au fond, il voulait savoir ce qu'Harry devenait. _Harry_. Il soupira

Il se souvenait des coupures de journaux qui étaient parues ces deux dernières années.

Harry Potter a épuisé son énergie magique, survivra-t-il ? 

_Harry Potter a survécu une nouvelle fois, notre héros vient de se réveiller après deux mois de coma._

_L'Enfant Prodige refuse les honneurs et demande à ce que des fonds soient consacrés à la recherche et à l'achat de matériel plus approprié pour l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste._

_Celui-Qui-A-Encore-Survécu disparaît du monde magique. Où notre héros est-il parti ?_

_Harry Potter vivrait-il dans le monde moldu ? Des rumeurs…._

_Harry Potter réapparaît pour aider le monde sorcier à se reconstruire, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu cherche à investir dans des orphelinats pour sorciers et dans des écoles primaires pour moldus et sorciers._

_Harry Potter accepte finalement de vendre son image pour financer les orphelinats et les écoles primaires. _

_La fête commémorant la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui aura cette année pour invité d'honneur Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter a fait un très beau discours, très émouvant, rappelant à notre mémoire les personnes mortes pour sauver notre monde et en appellant à notre générosité : tout le monde doit participer à la reconstruction du monde sorcier._

_L'appel du Survivant a été entendu, de nombreux dons ont été faits pour les hôpitaux dans tous les pays, ainsi que pour les écoles, les orphelinats…_

_Les sorciers deviennent plus solidaires grâce à Harry Potter._

Harry avait toujours voulu faire le bien autour de lui, apparemment le morveux avait réussi.

De nombreuses personnes avaient suivi son exemple. Lui-même avait accepté une compensation et une récompense pour tous les sacrifices et tous les préjudices qu'il avait subis.

Cet argent, il en avait fait don à Sainte Mangouste, et avait contribué à restaurer Poudlard qui avait été partiellement détruit à la fin de la guerre. Il s'en était aussi servi égoïstement pour créer un petit café dans le centre de Londres, dans lequel on pouvait venir se détendre et écouter jouer, chanter ou voir des pièces de théâtre. Il avait ensorcelé l'endroit pour repousser les moldus.

En peu de temps, son café était devenu un lieu de rencontre et de détente. Lui-même aimait aller jouer ou écouter les autres. Dans cet endroit, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être seul. Dans ce café, ils étaient tous semblables. Tous avaient vécu une guerre et tous voulaient oublier ou se souvenir.

Personne ne savait qu'il en était le propriétaire et il préférait que cela reste ainsi. Il avait repris son statut de professeur le plus craint de Poudlard et ça lui plaisait. Faire peur aux premières années étaient sans doute l'un des aspects les plus gratifiants de sa position.

Il avait fallu trois mois pour reconstruire, restaurer, fortifier les barrières, refaire les stocks de potions, trouver de nouveaux professeurs, rappeler les élèves….

La première année, ils avaient été si peu nombreux que les professeurs avaient décidé de ne pas les répartir en Maisons. De nombreux sorciers avaient fui la Grande Bretagne espérant trouver refuge dans un pays où la guerre ne ferait pas rage et toutes les classes d'âge avaient été touchées, même les enfants.

Mais Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes. Severus était désormais directeur adjoint, directeur de la maison des serpentards, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, professeur de Potions et il devait aussi concocter les potions pour l'infirmerie. MacGonagall était donc directrice. Elle n'aurait jamais la carrure de Dumbledore mais elle faisait de son mieux.

Il avait fallu remplacer les professeurs manquants. Mme Chourave avait pris sa retraite et fut remplacée, au grand dam de Severus, par Neville Longdubat. Le jeune homme avait été retrouvé un an après la fin de la guerre. Il errait dans le monde moldu, incapable de savoir comment il était arrivé là. Son amour pour les plantes lui avait permis de devenir jardinier. C'est Ron Weasley qui l'avait retrouvé pendant l'une de ses missions dans le monde moldu. Longdubat était partiellement amnésique. Il se souvenait du fait qu'il était un sorcier mais n'avait pas le moindre souvenir des mois qu'il avait passés auprès de Voldemort.

Minerva avait accepté de lui donner une place à Poudlard. D'une part pour le surveiller et d'autre part pour lui donner une chance de recommencer sa vie sans les souvenirs et les séquelles de la guerre.

Severus n'était pas enchanté par cette décision. Il le soupçonnait d'être encore sous l'influence d'un charme mais puisque ni Ginny ni Pompom n'avaient rien décelé, il ne pouvait que garder un œil sur lui.

Il fut surpris de le voir autant s'investir. Ses craintes n'étaient apparemment pas fondées et il commençait à tolérer l'irritant gamin. Il ne rechigna pas lorsque l'année suivante Minerva le désigna comme directeur des Gryffondors.

Fleur Delacour appelée maintenant Fleur Weasley avait momentanément remplacé Hagrid avant de devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce poste ne lui convenait pas et elle demanda à ce que lui soit confié l'enseignement des Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour lequel on n'avait pas encore trouvé de professeur.

Ginny avait depuis peu accepté de travailler trois jours dans la semaine avec ou en remplacement de Mme Pomfresh et d'aider Severus à préparer des potions. Elle espérait aussi pouvoir ouvrir son propre cabinet médical.

Heureusement, Flitwick avait conservé son poste tout comme Bibine et Binns. Les fantômes n'avaient pas quitté le château. Tout était donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Seulement les couloirs étaient vides la nuit. Il n'y avait pas de Gryffondor malicieux pour sortir après le couvre feu, descendre en cuisine ou essayer d'aller à Pré-au-Lard chercher de la Bièreaubeurre ou des bonbons chez Zonko. C'était comme si l'entrain qui habitait autrefois Poudlard était mort. Severus ne pensait pas regretter les rires et les cris, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Il savait que les jumeaux Weasley avaient envoyé à chaque première année un livre qui leur servirait à jouer des tours aux professeurs et à leur rendre leur mission de surveillance plus difficile encore. Malgré lui, ça le fit sourire. Il espérait que ça redonnerait un peu de vie au château.

Les cachots étaient trop silencieux et les élèves trop sages.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, trois ans après la guerre, Minerva voulait mettre fin à cette torpeur en faisant appel au trouble-fête numéro un : Harry Potter.

Fleur ne voulant plus du poste de professeur de Défense, il leur fallait un remplaçant. Severus savait qu'Harry serait très compétent. Ne lui avait-il pas lui-même appris tout ce qu'il savait ? Le morveux avait très envie de revenir dans le monde sorcier, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait laissé entendre lors de leur dernière entrevue.

Harry était venu les aider à fortifier les barrières de protection de Poudlard. Ils devaient désormais le faire tous les ans. Etant l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus talentueux de leur époque, Minerva avait fait appel à lui dès que le jeune homme avait recouvré ses forces. La directrice n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à faire régulièrement appel à lui et il ne refusait jamais.

Et quand le petit imbécile était venu en juin dernier, il avait simplement salué Severus d'un 'bonjour professeur', lui avait fait un grand sourire et s'était détourné de lui sans plus lui porter attention. Il l'avait tout bonnement ignoré et la fierté de Severus en avait pris un coup. Comment Harry avait-il osé lui tourner le dos ainsi et partir sans un mot de plus ?

Malgré lui, la simple présence du Survivant, lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Sans le regarder, Severus savait où Harry se trouvait. Il sentait son aura magique plus puissante que jamais qui l'attirait comme la lumière attire le papillon. Ce jour-là, Severus avait serré les dents et avait essayé d'ignorer Harry comme celui-ci l'avait ignoré.

Essayer était le maître mot. Ses yeux semblaient se poser sans cesse sur Harry. Ses longs cheveux noirs, la cicatrice sur sa joue, ses mains si peu habiles en potions et si expertes dans d'autres domaines…

Severus ferma les yeux. Penser à lui était douloureux.

Il grogna. Minerva avait dû profiter de ce jour-là pour lui proposer le poste de professeur de Défense.

Elle savait qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas de Potter à Poudlard. Elle savait….

Le verre qu'il tenait toujours éclata. Des morceaux de verre étaient éparpillés un peu partout et certains s'étaient logés dans sa main. D'un coup de baguette, ils reconstitua le verre. Il enleva les morceaux implantés dans sa main doucement. Il ne sentait pas la douleur.

Minerva savait que la vie à Poudlard commençait à manquer au jeune homme, mais Harry lui avait fait part de ses doutes et de ses hésitations. Et voilà pourquoi _il_ était chargé de _le_ convaincre de revenir. D'après elle, leur dispute ne devait pas compromettre le retour de Harry chez lui. _Chez lui. _

Elle avait refusé toutes ses objections. Il avait été son mentor, à lui de se débrouiller.

Severus avait arrêté l'écoulement du sang, mais l'entaille était toujours visible. Il ferma le poing, cherchant la force de faire ce qui lui était demandé.

Le quitter avait été difficile. Aller le rechercher le serait davantage. Harry n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Pour être sûr de le trouver, il avait demandé à Drago quand et où il pourrait trouver Potter. Malfoy avait gentiment organisé un rendez-vous entre les deux hommes. Severus devait donc retrouver Harry à l'orphelinat Hermione Granger le lendemain à 20h précises.

Hpsshpss

Comme Drago le lui avait demandé, Severus était arrivé par cheminette, mais il fut surpris par le bruit, les cris, les rires qui l'accueillirent. Les enfants étaient tous présents. Les plus vieux faisaient apparemment leurs devoirs, les plus jeunes riaient et chahutaient ensemble.

Il chercha Harry des yeux et fut surpris de le trouver assis derrière un bureau, aidant un groupe d'élèves à faire des maths. Severus aurait presque pu rire de voir le jeune homme arborer un tel sérieux, presque professionnel, en faisant quelque chose qui semblait si contre-nature. Harry et les maths, c'était comme Harry et les potions, il valait mieux ne pas les confronter. Mais Harry avait mûri pendant la guerre et avec un peu d'entraînement était venu à comprendre les potions et à en apprécier l'art. Pourquoi Severus était-il donc si surpris de le voir travailler une matière scientifique ?

Harry avait beaucoup changé en deux ans. Il avait mûri, son visage s'était allongé, ses traits s'étaient détendus. Il s'était laissé poussé les cheveux qui étaient un peu moins rebelles. Et il avait remis ses lunettes.

Severus resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, à observer le jeune homme, incapable de bouger. Il serait peut-être resté dans cette position plus longtemps encore si le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'était légèrement retourné, avait levé la tête et lui avait souri. Severus s'approcha de lui et Harry lui dit :

« Bonjour Severus, je suis désolé, est-ce que tu peux attendre un peu, je voudrais terminer de leur expliquer cet exercice. » Il lui fit un petit sourire contrit et Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Bien sûr ! Vous êtes chez vous M. Potter. » Harry le regarda alors d'un air blessé.

Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps avant que le maître des potions ne s'exclame, « Non, non, c'est trop compliqué si tu leur montres ça comme ça. Regardez, vous faites ça comme ça et c'est fait. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. »

C'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva avec quatre jeunes élèves, les aidant alternativement avec leurs devoirs de maths, de géométrie, de potions et de biologie. Trois matières qu'ils étudiaient dans l'école pour apprentis sorciers. Les élèves n'apprenaient aucun sort, mais voyaient les rudiments de ce qu'ils auraient besoin de savoir pour leur futur entrée à Poudlard.

Harry l'avait laissé avec ces élèves et était parti aider ceux qui faisaient leur français (grammaire, orthographe, résumé, rédaction), leur histoire sorcière et moldue, leur géographie et ceux qui apprenaient à lire et à compter.

Grâce à l'aide de Loralyne et des autres tuteurs, ses jeunes élèves eurent tôt fait de finir leurs devoirs. Severus de son côté, avait plus d'élèves encore qu'avant, qui lui posaient des questions sur leurs cours, mais aussi sur Poudlard. Severus croisa le regard de Harry, espérant avoir de l'aide, mais le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules et partit voir les plus jeunes, un livre à la main.

Un quart d'heure à peine s'était écoulé quand une douce musique s'éleva d'une chambre. C'était hésitant, mais ça attira Severus. Un jeune homme était au piano et s'entraînait apparemment. Quand il vit Severus le regarder, l'air sévère et les bras croisés, il rougit et s'arrêta.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Severus grogna, lui fit signe de lui faire de la place sur le banc et se mit à jouer. Le jeune garçon était visiblement impressionné et Severus passa le quart d'heure suivant à lui inculquer les méthodes pour jouer du piano. Il joua ensuite un morceau qu'il avait composé, qui parlait de la fin de la guerre, d'une victoire amère, mais d'une nouvelle vie qui commençait.

A la fin de son morceau, il remarqua que les élèves s'étaient réunis autour de lui et applaudissaient. Il avait vu l'ombre de Harry, mais le jeune homme était déjà reparti.

Il joua donc un autre morceau avant de rejoindre le jeune homme dans la chambre des enfants. Le jeune homme lisait à voix basse et plusieurs enfants dormaient déjà. Severus s'assit à côté de lui et attendit la fin de l'histoire.

hpsshpss

Harry et Severus avaient finalement trouvé refuge dans la cuisine, une tasse de tisane devant eux. Presque tous les pensionnaires avaient décidé d'aller se coucher. La maison était donc retombée dans un silence presque total.

« Je suis désolé Severus, je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient autant de choses à faire ce soir, surtout la veille des vacances, mais je te remercie de les avoir aidés. Ca signifie beaucoup pour eux de savoir que tu les considères comme les autres enfants, que tu t'occupes d'eux comme si tu étais un de leurs parents. »

« Tu fais ça tous les soirs ? » Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Non, d'habitude, j'arrive trop tard, je les mets simplement au lit et je leur lis une histoire qui campe des personnages sorciers ou moldus. Demain, nous devrions commencer l'histoire de Gulliver. » Harry avait l'air vraiment fatigué. « Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Drago n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas du baby-sitting, tu as toujours eu horreur de ça ! » Dit Harry amèrement.

« Non, effectivement, en fait j'ai une proposition à te faire, mais avant je voudrais te poser une question. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Lui demanda Harry curieux.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as fait exprès de dire n'importe quoi à ces pauvres enfants pour que je m'en mêle, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent.

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais supporté les explications longues et imbéciles. Je me suis simplement dit que te parler pourrait leur faire le plus grand bien. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'allais pas boen longtemps supporter mes méthodes d'enseignement. »

« Espèce de petit -»Commença Severus, mais finalement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un petit sourire « Vraiment, c'était très rusé de ta part Harry. »

« Je te remercie, venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment. » Harry lui sourit d'un air complice.

La tension qu'ils ressentaient jusque là s'allégea quelque peu et Severus se vit lui aussi sourire légèrement. Mais ses yeux noirs brillaient d'humour.

« D'habitude, quand tu les aides à faire leurs devoirs, tu n'es pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

« Voyons Severus, je suis professeur de physique chimie, si j'enseignais ainsi, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils apprendraient quelque chose ? »

« Professeur de physique chimie, hein, avec vous M. Potter, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. » L'expression de Harry se durcit quand il dit,

« Avec toi non plus Severus ! » Il haussa ensuite les épaules. « Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » Harry but une gorgée de sa tisane.

« A la demande de Minerva MacGonagall. »

Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux. « En fait, je suis venu te proposer le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. D'après la vieille chouette, je n'ai pas le temps de tout faire et mes cours en souffrent. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis son regard devint lointain. « Je ne sais pas Severus, Minerva m'a déjà fait cette proposition mais j'ai ma vie ici et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir redevenir la coqueluche du monde sorcier. J'aime Poudlard, mais… » Il s'arrêta. « Je te donnerai ma réponse avant fin juillet, d'accord ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Ah Potter, si vous revenez à Poudlard, j'ai peur que notre tranquillité ne soit plus que du passé ? »

Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux émeraude s'illuminèrent quand Harry répliqua, « Est-ce vraiment mal Severus ? Je préfère une vie animée, pleine de surprises et de risques à une vie éteinte et morte, non ? »

Les yeux noirs de Severus se verrouillèrent dans ceux émeraude. Le professeur de potions, n'étaient pas certain qu'Harry parle encore de Poudlard, c'est pourquoi il répondit, « Ca dépend du risque et de ce qui est en jeu. Le calme permet la réflexion. » Harry détourna le regard.

D'humeur changeante, le jeune homme se redressa sur son siège, « Il paraît pourtant qu'on t'a entendu te plaindre du calme qui règne à Poudlard depuis que l'école a rouvert ses portes, il y a deux ans. Il n'y a apparemment plus d'arrogant Gryffondor qui arpente les couloirs la nuit à qui tu peux inffliger des retenues. » La voix d'Harry était chargée de rire.

Les lèvres de Severus se redressèrent légèrement. « Il est vrai qu'enlever des points et donner des retenues était très relaxant. Mais je ne me plaindrais pas que les élèves restent sagement dans leur dortoir le soir. Les informations que tu as recueillies ne doivent pas être totalement exactes. »

« Je ne sais pas Severus, je ne sais pas. »

« Il commence à se faire tard, je vais te laisser. » Severus se leva de sa chaise, but sa tisane qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée et se dirigeait déjà vers la cheminée quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Severus, merci d'être venu et merci d'avoir joué pour les enfants. Ils ont été très touchés, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un artiste s'arrête ici pour leur apporter un peu de paix et d'amour. »

« Ne te fais pas d'illusion, si je suis venu ici, c'est sur ordre de MacGonagall et non par désir de te voir !» rétorqua froidement Severus. Ses yeux avaient l'éclat du métal.

Harry soupira, mais l'accompagna jusqu'au salon dans lequel se trouvait la cheminée. Il était tard et tous les élèves étaient couchés.

Le professeur de potions allait prendre de la poudre de cheminette quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna, il vit que Harry était à quelques centimètres de lui, très proche, trop proche. Il voulut se reculer, mais des lèvres s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes, douces, engageantes, légères comme les ailes d'un papillon, enivrantes. Quand elles se reculèrent, Severus approfondit le baiser, attirant son ancien amant par la taille, s'imprégnant de son odeur, des sensations de son corps qui lui avaient tant manqué en trois ans. Sa présence était envoûtante, ensorcelante. Il ne voulait plus partir. Des bras enveloppèrent son cou, des mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Un gémissement et puis soudain la perte, le froid.

Harry se recula, regarda Severus dans les yeux et lui dit simplement, « A bientôt Severus ! » et il tourna les talons.

Severus resta longtemps à regarder la porte par laquelle son ancien amant était parti. Lui Severus Snape, ancien espion de Dumbledore, venait de se faire avoir par un jeune homme de vingt ans son cadet.

Harry l'avait embrassé pour voir ses réactions et il avait réagi par pulsion. Potter ne le laisserait jamais plus tranquille. Mais Severus le voulait-il vraiment ? Il grogna, prit de la poudre de cheminette et retourna dans ses cachots.

Hpsshpss

Minerva reçut une réponse de Harry quinze jours après sa visite à l'orphelinat. Il acceptait le poste.

L'homme aux yeux onyx ne savait pas s'il devait ou non se réjouir du retour de celui qui avait toujours empoisonné son existence, mais les journaux qui arrivèrent les semaines suivantes mirent ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Maintenant que Potter revenait dans le monde sorcier, les journaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

_Des rumeurs affirment que Harry Potter reviendrait dans le monde sorcier : serait-ce grâce à Charlie Weasley à qui il tenait la main hier soir quand ils sont sortis d'un charmant restaurant de Londres ?_

_En effet, Charlie Weasley, éleveur de dragons en Roumanie est venu passer quelques semaines à Londres et a été vu en compagnie de Harry Potter. Les deux hommes, apparemment très intimes, auraient passé la soirée à se tenir la main et à s'embrasser passionnément. _

_Harry Potter défraye la chronique : il aurait été vu embrassant Olivier Dubois dans un boite de nuit. _

_Harry Potter très intime avec Drago Malfoy ? Aurait-il oublié que son père était un mangemort responsable de la mort de nombreux sorciers et moldus ?_

_Le héros du monde sorcier mènerait-il une vie de patachon ? Après Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Drago Malfoy et Ginny Weasley, il semblerait qu'Harry Potter vienne d'entamer une relation avec une actrice, Bertha Jinns. Il aurait encore été vu récemment avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Quel exemple donne-t-il aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui ?_

_Depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry Potter est vu avec une personne différente à son bras tous les soirs. Qu'en est-il vraiment ?_

Severus savait qu'il ne devait pas se fier à la Gazette du sorcier, mais les photos étaient probantes et il savait que son ancien élève avait été proche de Charlie Weasley quand Severus l'entraînait.

Les vacances d'été aidant, il n'y avait pas d'élèves à proximité pour passer sa colère, enlever des points et donner des retenues.

Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il s'en prit à Malfoy.

« Severus, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu dans le monde des vivants. Que deviens-tu ? »

« Malfoy ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre gracieuse visite ? » Lui dit Severus sur un ton glacial en regardant le blond avec des yeux noirs.

« Ouh ! Je tombe mal ! De mauvaise humeur ! Peut-être en mal de sexe ? » Dit Drago en souriant largement.

« Ce qui n'est certes pas votre cas M. Malfoy ! » Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un verre de scotch.

« On boit sans moi maintenant ! » Drago se servit lui-même un verre. « Je vois que les nouvelles te sont déjà parvenues ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Comment peux-tu supporter ça, le petit imbécile s'amuse de toi et tu ne dis rien, tu le laisses faire ? Ca ne te ressemble pas ! » Severus le regarda les yeux plissés.

« Ah Severus, il y a une raison à toute chose ! D'ailleurs, je suis venu t'apporter la bonne nouvelle. »

« Tu as décidé de partir vivre en Laponie avec ton nouvel amant ? »

Drago soupira, il était temps de mettre fin à cette histoire. « Voyons Severus, Harry n'a jamais été mon amant. On est ami, c'est tout, et tu le sais. Ginny et moi- »

« Ah oui et ces photos ! Vous avez pourtant l'air de bien vous embrasser non ? »

« Ah oui, très ingénieux. En fait, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée » Ce souvenir avait l'air de faire rire Drago ce qui fit grogner son aîné de dégoût.

« Severus, sur cette photo, Harry n'est pas Harry c'est Gin -»

« Ce que vous faites de vos soirées, M. Malfoy ne me regarde aucunement. »

« Apparemment vu ta réaction, je pense que tu éprouves toujours des sentiments pour Harry, Severus ! »

« Je n'éprouve absolument rien pour ce petit imbécile et vous êtes suffisamment grands pour faire ce que bon vous semble ! » Des éclats de magie mirent le feu au journal qui était devant lui.

Drago éteignit le feu et dit sur le ton de la conversation, « Ginny et moi allons officialiser notre union et nous allons adopter les deux monstres préférés de Potter ! »

« Ce que vous -» Commença Severus, mais s'arrêta net.

« Nous allons organiser une soirée commémorant notre troisième anniversaire de mariage, Severus ! » Severus le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Le jeune homme blond éclata alors de rire. « Eh Severus, j'ai dit que je préparais une soirée, pas que j'allais à l'abattoir ! »

Severus reprit ses esprits et le félicita, « Toutes mes félicitations. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez enfin décidés. »

« Merci, » Répondit Drago dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire, « Mais ne le répète pas. On ne veut mettre dans la confidence que nos proches. Pas de publicité, pas de journalistes, pas de Ministère. On préfère rester discret. Les mangemorts sont encore après moi et Ron ne supporterait pas de savoir que j'ai épousé sa sœur. » Il fronça les sourcils

« Oui, je comprends. Je suis même surpris que tu sois prêt à le divulguer, c'est dangereux pour toi comme pour elle. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais Potter a su se montrer très persuasif et comme je vis déjà avec elle, on a pensé qu'il était temps de rendre les choses un peu plus officiel. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se resservit un verre. Il venait de terminer son premier.

Severus s'était assis et regardait Drago, songeur, « Je vois. Et tu en profites pour adopter ? »

« Oui, une petite fille de deux ans et un garçon de onze ans qui commence Poudlard à la rentrée, un petit génie artistique. Il a appris le piano tout seul. Un vrai petit Serpentard ce garçon. »

Il s'arrêta et reprit plus sérieusement. « Harry a beaucoup insisté. Il ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard en laissant ses deux protégés derrière lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus le temps de s'occuper d'eux et ces enfants ont déjà beaucoup souffert. »

« Je comprends. »

Les deux hommes parlèrent alors de choses et d'autres avant que Drago ne prenne congé.

« Severus, sur ces photos, j'embrasse Ginny, elle avait pris du polynectar et j'ai fait de même. Je pense que le truc est le même pour Charlie et Olivier. Harry voulait revenir dans le monde sorcier en grande pompe, nous aider Ginny et moi à rester discrets et à rendre quelqu'un jaloux… et je pense qu'il a vraiment très bien réussi. »

Drago tourna les talons et partit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me laisser ainsi en plan ! » S'insurgea Severus.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : le retour de Harry à Poudlard**

Harry observait le château depuis les grilles d'entrée. Les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel. Que de souvenirs. Son cœur se serra. Le vent d'automne sifflait, soufflait, apportant avec lui de lointains murmures. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les cris des fantômes qui hanteraient à jamais cet endroit. Il ferma les yeux.

Des voix disparues surgirent de nulle part. Il crut reconnaître celle fluette d'Hermione récitant ses cours, celle fort accentuée de Hagrid rassemblant les élèves de première année, celle pleine de gentille de Remus… Harry inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux.

Des ombres naissaient dans la brume surplombant le lac, créant des illusions. Non, Hagrid ne dirigeait pas les barques vers le château, un jeune garçon ne cherchait pas sa grenouille pendant qu'un autre le regardait d'un air hautain en se moquant de lui.

Les yeux de Harry lui jouaient des tours. Il ne pouvait pas voir le trio infernal courir vers une nouvelle aventure. Non, ce n'était que son esprit, ses souvenirs. L'illusion s'effaça avec la brume.

Son regard s'attarda sur le lac, observant la brume épaisse se dissiper. Demain, les premières années passeraient par-là, continuant une tradition vieille de plus de mille ans. Mais le bon gros géant ne les accompagnerait pas.

Il refoula les larmes qui le menaçaient et avança résolument. Il n'avait pas prévenu de l'heure exacte de son arrivée, mais il savait que sa présence ne resterait pas longtemps inaperçue.

Un carrosse l'attendait. Il flatta un sombral et monta. La vue du château était fascinante. Des lumières illuminaient certaines fenêtres, les barrières, invisibles aux yeux des élèves, scintillaient de mille feux, jaunes, rouges, bleus, vertes… couleur des quatre maisons… couleur de la paix… couleur de la liberté…

Déjà il arrivait devant la Grande Porte.

Il descendit et s'arrêta un moment pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère du château.

« Tu as pris ton temps pour arriver jusque là, Potter. Encore en train de rêvasser, je présume. » Harry aurait pu être surpris par la voix chaude, mais il avait senti les yeux noirs posés sur lui.

« Comment vas-tu, Severus ? » Les lèvres du Serpentard dessinèrent le rictus sarcastique qui était son masque depuis qu'il était professeur.

« Viens Potter, je dois te montrer tes quartiers. Ordre de la directrice. » Derrière ses paroles, Harry sentait que le Serpentard voulait mettre de la distance entre eux. Il tendit la main et lui toucha le bras. Severus se raidit mais ne bougea pas.

« 'Dois' Severus ? Est-ce une telle corvée que de m'escorter à mes quartiers ? » Severus recula.

« Avec toi, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre. Tu te faufiles comme le vent et tu apparais quand on s'y attend le moins. »

« Qu'y a t il de mal à vouloir traverser ton mur de ronces ? »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé -»

« Tu as parlé, mais tu ne m'as pas demandé ce que _je_ voulais. » Déjà, le Serpentard fuyait. Il détourna la tête. « Viens, nous allons être en retard. »

« Ne vas-tu pas me demander ce que je veux ? »

« Non. »

Cette réponse succincte fit sourire Harry. Il retrouvait l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Toi. »

Severus se retourna. « Pardon ? »

« Ce que je veux. C'est toi. » Il partit en avant, laissant le temps à Severus de digérer ses paroles. « Alors, on ne va pas passer la nuit dehors. » Lui dit-il en se retournant. Il entendit l'autre homme marmonner quelque chose au sujet d'impertinents Gryffondors.

Hpsshpss

Revoir Harry était plus difficile encore que Severus ne l'avait imaginé. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras et qu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Sa présence, son odeur, son aura… étaient plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. S'il continuait son petit jeu de séduction, Severus n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui résister très longtemps.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le château, Harry avait repris une attitude plus fermée. Il s'était éloigné de lui mentalement et physiquement. Il agissait comme s'ils étaient de simples connaissances. Il lui parlait librement, mais pas familièrement. Ce changement surprit Severus, mais il en était soulagé. Il était un homme discret et ne voulait pas que sa vie privée soit connue de tous. Il refusait que son nom soit lié à celui du dragueur le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Il grimaça. Ce que lui avait dit Drago ne l'avait pas convaincu.

Assis à la Grande Table, Severus pouvait facilement observer son ancien amant, placé entre Longdubat et MacGonagall. Apparemment le morveux ne savait pas que son ancien camarade de classe était toujours vivant. Quand il l'avait aperçu, il n'avait eu qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de le prendre dans ses bras dans une accolade fraternelle. Longdubat, connu pour sa maladresse, était crispé et ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir à cette démonstration d'affection. Harry dut le sentir car il le relâcha rapidement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Fidèle à lui-même, il continua à discuter sans attendre de réponse.

Très à l'aise, il discutait avec tous les professeurs. Quand Severus l'avait revu, quelques mois auparavant, il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer. Son regard était vif, ses yeux brillaient tour à tour de joie, de nostalgie, de regret et de remord. Revenir à Poudlard était une épreuve en soi, mais Harry réagissait bien, très bien même.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et rencontra son regard. Il lui sourit d'un air entendu, prometteur. Apparemment, il était bien décidé à le reconquérir. Severus ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou horrifié.

Il détourna le regard et fit attention à ne plus poser les yeux sur le Gryffondor. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de sentir son regard brûlant s'attarder sur lui. Si discrètement que personne à part lui ne le remarqua.

Hpsshpss

Le repas venait de se terminer. Neville prit congé de ses collègues et retourna à ses quartiers. Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de le suivre. Il voulait, non, il devait parler à son ancien camarade. Trop de choses s'étaient passées, il restait trop de non-dit. Et Neville était bien trop tourmenté en sa présence. Il n'osait pas le regarder et bégayait quand il parlait. Harry devait lui faire comprendre que ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow n'était en rien de sa faute.

Il le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne ses quartiers. « Neville ! » Le jeune homme se retourna. « Harry ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? »

Neville blêmit mais acquiesça. « Allons dans mes quartiers ! »

Ils avancèrent en silence. Les appartements de Neville se trouvaient dans l'aile des Gryffondors, comme le voulait son nouveau statut de directeur de Maison. Il murmura son mot de passe et fit entrer Harry.

Harry l'observa. Son ancien camarade était stressé, mais il y avait plus. Il voyait en lui une ombre qui n'existait pas avant. Quand il le regardait attentivement, il pouvait presque discerner deux personnalités. C'était étrange.

L'intérieur de son appartement montrait cette ambivalence. Les couleurs sombres étaient prédominantes. Les meubles étaient foncés, les murs tiraient sur le vert donnant tour à tour un aspect inquiétant ou chaleureux.

Neville lui servit une bièreaubeurre et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. C'est Neville qui parla le premier. « Je sais de quoi tu es venu me parler. Je- Je suis désolé Harry. Je sais ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'en ai pas de souvenirs distincts, mais j'ai parfois des flashs et on m'a raconté -» Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

« Neville, je ne te tiens absolument pas pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Comme Ron tu étais sous l'influence d'une potion. »

Les yeux de Neville luisaient maintenant de colère. Il se leva et fit les cent pas. « Tu ne comprends rien. Je suis responsable. Je suis coupable. Parfois j'ai encore ce désir… de meurtre, de puissance… c'est plus fort que moi. Et quand je suis avec Ron, c'est pire : j'ai l'impression d'être entier. Je me sens fort. Je- » Il s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. « J'ai peur Harry. J'ai peur de ce que je suis capable de faire. » Murmura-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de visualiser l'aura de son camarade. Quand il les rouvrit, Neville s'était rassis et semblait las. « Est-ce que tu as toujours un tatouage sur ton épaule ? » Le directeur des Gryffondors écarquilla les yeux. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je crois que c'est ainsi qu'il te contrôlait. Je ne sais plus exactement. Toute cette période est assez floue pour moi aussi. J'ai du mal à faire la différence entre le réel et l'illusion. C'est assez effrayant. »

« Je comprends. » Répondit simplement Neville.

« Est-ce que je peux -» Lui demanda Harry

« Je- Je ne sais pas. Je réagis parfois très violemment. Ron a voulu regarder et j'ai dû tomber dans les pommes. Après ça, je ne me souviens de rien. »

« Que ressens-tu en ma présence ? »

« Je- »

« Dis-moi la vérité. »

La voix de Neville se fit froide, lointaine et rauque. Il ne bégayait plus et semblait avoir acquis de l'assurance, « De la haine, de la colère, une envie de vengeance. C'est de ta faute si Luna est morte. C'est de ta faute -» Il ferma les yeux, serra le poing et inspira profondément. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu veux t'en débarrasser ? »

« Non ! » Il passa une main sur son visage. « Si. Je veux être moi-même. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette haine. Aide-moi Harry. »

« Ca risque d'être un peu douloureux. » Le visage de Harry était sérieux. Rien de ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir ne l'avait vraiment surpris. Mais il était inquiet pour son ami. Et pour Ron.

« Enlève ta robe et ta chemise puis allonge-toi. Je vais t'immobiliser avec le sort du saucisson. D'accord ? » »

Neville acquiesça simplement et fit ce qui lui était demandé avec une répugnance visible. Le jeune professeur avait l'air de se battre contre lui-même.

Aussitôt qu'il se fût allongé, Harry lui jeta le sort, s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains à côté du tatouage. Le serpent noir se déplaçait sur son corps. Il était pour l'instant absent, mais son emplacement était marqué par un bleu. On aurait dit qu'il suçait l'énergie de sa victime. Refusant de l'effrayer davantage, Harry se tut, ferma les yeux et posa ses mains directement dessus. Le serpent arriva rapidement, sifflant sa colère. Neville était devenu rouge et essayait de bouger. Des paroles obscènes sortaient de sa bouche mais Harry les ignora et se focalisa sur le serpent.

Ca allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Le lien était solidement établi et agissait directement sur son esprit.

Rapidement, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rompre complètement l'influence de cette marque. Mais il pouvait en diminuer les effets.

Neville criait. Ses muscles comprimés essayaient de se libérer de leur emprisonnement. Harry fatigué, continuait à détruire les connexions qui liaient l'esprit de Neville à son tatouage, le rendant violent malgré lui.

L'exorcisme, car c'en était presque un, dura des heures. Harry s'épuisait mais refusait d'abandonner. Neville perdait de son venin au fil des heures.

Quand Harry eut terminé, son ami dormait paisiblement. Des cernes marquaient les yeux du jeune homme endormi. D'un geste de la main, il le libéra. Le tatouage n'avait pas disparu, mais le serpent était immobile, amorphe. Harry n'avait pas coupé le lien principal, mais ses ramifications n'existaient plus. Et sans maître pour les reformer, le serpent ne devrait plus pouvoir agir. Du moins Harry l'espérait-il.

Il décida de rester avec le jeune professeur jusqu'à son réveil. Il transforma une feuille de papier en matelas et s'allongea. Enfin, il pouvait trouver un peu de repos.

Hpsshpss

L'odeur du café chaud et des tartines le réveillèrent. Regardant autour de lui, il se demanda où il était. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se leva rapidement.

Neville l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère. « Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? »

« Hm hm. » Harry le scruta des yeux, cherchant la double aura qu'il avait essayée de neutraliser lors de l'exorcisme. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il était soulagé. « Et toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas aussi dormi bien depuis… » Neville éclata de rire, « des années je crois. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je te remercie. »

« C'est toi qui as fait le plus gros du travail, Neville. Pour t'enlever ce tatouage, il fallait que tu le veuilles vraiment. C'est le seul moyen d'enlever les marques ténébreuses. » Harry fit une pause. « Pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire totalement disparaître. Alors si tu sens ses effets revenir, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Normalement, tu es libre. Celui qui te l'a apposé n'est plus, tu ne devrais plus rien avoir à craindre, mais -»

« On ne sait jamais, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » Répondit gravement Harry.

Neville lui tendit la main et Harry la serra, un sourire sur le visage. Dans cette poignée de main, il y avait de la confiance et surtout beaucoup d'amitié.

Neville lui tendit une tasse de café et l'invita à se servir.

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais libérer Ron également ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est devenu caractériel. C'est à peine si je peux lui parler. Parfois, il est l'ami que j'ai toujours eu et à d'autres moments, il est si distant… Mais j'ai vérifié, il n'a pas de tatouage et je ne sens pas une double présence comme c'était le cas avec toi. »

« Pourtant, en sa présence, je sentais le tatouage s'éveiller, comme s'il avait reconnu un ami, une personne qui le comprenait. A côté de lui, je me sentais fort… Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne sais pas, Neville, je ne sais pas. Ron n'est plus celui qu'il était, mais je crois qu'il me rend responsable de la mort d'Hermione, ce qui expliquerait aussi son comportement. Et peut-être cache-t-il son tatouage à l'aide d'un sort ? Je vais voir ce que je peux découvrir. »

Ils mangèrent en silence puis Harry reprit la parole. « Alors Neville, as-tu décidé de ce que tu allais apprendre à tes élèves ? Et vas-tu devenir aussi sérieux que MacGonagall ou que Snape maintenant que tu es directeur de Maison ? »

Neville éclata à nouveau de rire. « Je ne crois pas pouvoir être aussi sévère qu'eux. Je dois établir les règles dès le départ et tu me connais, ce n'est pas gagné. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Le Neville Longdubat que je connais est un homme courageux qui n'hésite pas à se battre pour sauver ses amis. Tes élèves te respecteront pour ce que tu es, un héros de guerre, un homme de conviction et une personne qui aime les autres. »

« Merci Harry. »

Hpsshpss

Harry se décida à retourner à ses quartiers. Il n'avait pas encore déballé ses affaires, mais ne voulait qu'une seule chose : plonger dans son lit et dormir toute la journée. Heureusement, les élèves n'arriveraient que dans la soirée.

Ce petit-déjeuner aurait dû lui redonner des forces. La vérité est qu'il l'avait achevé. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi fatigué depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas pensé utiliser autant de magie. Il ne s'en servait presque pas dans le monde moldu. Dépenser une telle quantité d'un coup était de la folie. Si Severus venait à savoir ce qu'il avait fait, il était sûr de recevoir ce fameux regard tant redouté par les élèves.

Mais ses relations avec Severus n'étaient plus ce qu'elles avaient été et Harry doutait fortement qu'il vienne lui faire une leçon de morale.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand il vit le Maître des Potions devant ses quartiers, les bras croisés, le regard noir et l'air sévère.

« Severus ? »

« Potter, ouvre cette porte avant de t'évanouir ! »

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et entra, suivi de Severus. Une fois la porte refermée, l'homme au tempérament sulfureux le prit par le bras, l'aida à enlever sa robe et le conduisit à son lit. « Il faut te surveiller comme un enfant. Tu ne fais jamais attention à toi. » Murmura-t-il.

« Pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. » Murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

Avant de s'endormir, il sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux de manière rassurante. Il était enfin chez lui.

Hpsshpss

« Potter ! Arrête de jouer à la belle au bois dormant et ouvre les yeux. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Les élèves vont bientôt arriver. En tant que nouvel enseignant, tu dois être présent. »

La cérémonie de bienvenue ! Harry ouvrit les yeux, s'assit, chercha ses affaires pour s'habiller mais Severus l'arrêta.

« Tu as encore le temps. Il reste deux heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Je me suis dit qu'il te fallait bien ça pour te réveiller. » Severus le regardait, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

« Quefais-tu là ? » Harry refusait d'écouter son cœur parler d'espoir. Voir Severus était déjà suffisamment douloureux comme ça.

« Tu voulais que je te laisse te vider de ton énergie sans rien faire peut-être ? » Le masque froid était revenu. « Bon sang Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Si je n'avais pas activé le bracelet, tu serais mort ou dans le coma. La première fois ça ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ? »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je devais le faire. Neville, était encore sous influence d'un tatouage, plus puissant encore que ne l'était ta marque. Que devais-je faire, le laisser et attendre qu'un jour il essaye de tuer l'un de nous ? »

« Tu aurais pu appeler un autre professeur. On aurait pu le faire ensemble. Tu es complètement inconscient. » Les yeux de Severus luisaient d'une flamme incandescente. Son regard en disait plus long que ses mots.

Harry ne voyait plus que ces yeux couleur nuit. Il était comme hypnotisé par tout ce qu'il y décelait. Il approcha doucement sa main de Severus et la passa dans ses cheveux, laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus. « Je suis un Gryffondor et j'agis avant de réfléchir. » Lui dit-il très doucement.

« Noble Gryffondor qui pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui. » Railla son aîné.

« Non, pas toujours. Si je pensais toujours aux autres, je n'essaierais pas de récupérer ton cœur. Je n'hésiterais pas à te bannir de ma vie. Ron en serait très heureux.»

« Harry, il faut toujours te sauver de toi-même. »

« Alors sauve-moi. Je n'accepterai l'aide de personne d'autre. » La détermination de Severus en fut ébranlée.

Severus soupira. « Gryffondor impertinent. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Es-tu sûr de ce que tu veux Harry ? Je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps, avec moi c'est tout ou rien. Je ne suis pas un homme de demi-mesures, je suis difficile à vivre, j'ai mauvais caractère -»

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Ces deux ans loin de toi ont été vraiment très longs. J'ai compris pourquoi tu m'avais repoussé. J'ai appris, j'ai grandi, j'ai vieilli, j'ai cherché d'autres personnes à aimer, mais personne n'a réussi à te supplanter dans mon cœur. »

« Je ne pourrai jamais t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin, Harry. Je suis vieux, froid, suspicieux, jaloux et j'ai vécu de longues années seul. »

« Je suis moi aussi d'un naturel jaloux et possessif. J'ai des ombres en moi que personne d'autre que toi ne peux comprendre. » Il s'éloigna du Serpentard. « J'ai fait des choses dans ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier. J'ai torturé, tué -» Il ferma les yeux. « J'ai des cicatrices visibles mais d'autres, plus dangereuses- qui sont gravées dans mon cœur et dans mon âme.

Contrairement à ce que croient les gens, je ne suis pas un être lumineux et pur. J'ai en moi autant d'ombre que de lumière. Mes réflexes sont ceux d'un tueur. Je ne peux pas accepter n'importe qui près de moi. Tu m'as formé, tu sais comment je réagis.

Et avec toi, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être juste un Survivant. Je suis vivant. Je suis une personne comme une autre. Simplement Harry. » Il rit amèrement. « C'est la seule chose que je désire. Etre juste Harry. »

Severus n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours debout, l'air sévère, mais quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en lui. « J'ai quelques conditions à poser. »

Harry se retourna et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il l'avait convaincu.

« Un. Je ne veux pas faire la une des journaux.

Deux, je ne partage pas.

Trois, tu dois m'accepter tel que je suis. »

Harry s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais avant que le baiser ne s'approfondisse, Severus le repoussa. « Quelle est ta réponse, Harry ? » Le Serpentard s'était refermé dans sa coquille. Il refusait de laisser parler ses émotions tant qu'il n'avait pas sa réponse. Il se barricadait pour ne pas souffrir. Son masque, son aspect sévère devait le protéger contre le rejet des autres. En cet instant, Harry comprit la peur qui l'habitait. Severus préférait repousser les autres plutôt que de souffrir. Il ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

« Pour les journaux, je ne peux rien te promettre. Je te propose de ne pas nous montrer ensemble en public et de reprendre les rôles que nous jouions avant la guerre : faire croire qu'on se déteste.

Ensuite, moi non plus, je ne partage pas. Cependant, je vis maintenant avec des enfants et je ne couperai pas ce lien avec eux, même pour toi.

Enfin, toi aussi tu dois m'accepter tel que je suis. »

« Morveux. » Cette fois, c'est Severus qui initia le baiser et Harry qui le rompit.

« Est-ce que les enfants te dérangent, Severus ? »

« Non. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

Pour toute réponse, Severus l'embrassa à nouveau. « Alors pourrais-tu donner des cours de piano à David ? Tu sais, le jeune garçon que tu as vu à l'orphelinat. Il va entamer sa première année et n'aura plus de professeur. Il est très doué et la musique l'aide à s'ouvrir au monde. »

Severus plissa les yeux et grogna, « Sera-t-il à Serpentard ? »

« Je pense, oui. »

« Alors, on devrait pouvoir s'arranger. »

Le sourire goguenard du jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur de jugement, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Hpsshpss

La cérémonie de la Répartition allait commencer. Harry observait les élèves anxieux de première année. David se trouvait avec d'autres orphelins. Il ne paraissait pas affecté par ce qui se passait autour de lui. La tension des autres ne l'atteignait pas, du moins en apparence. Harry savait qu'il était certainement aussi inquiet que les autres, mais il ne le montrait pas.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, le jeune homme fut envoyé à Serpentard. David le regarda comme pour avoir son approbation. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et un sourire. Le nouvel élève se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle Maison.

Harry sentit sur lui le regard perçant de Severus qui avait suivi leur échange muet.

Neville se pencha vers lui et lui demanda, « Tu le connais ? »

« Oui, c'est l'un des orphelins dont je m'occupe. Tu verras c'est un très bon élève. Il s'intéresse à tout. »

« Il a l'air solitaire. »

« Il est assez renfermé, c'est vrai. Sa vie n'a pas été facile. Mais il a un cœur d'or et n'hésite pas à aider les plus faibles. »

« Potter ! » La voix chaude de Severus lui fit tourner la tête. « Essaye de ne pas avoir une trop mauvaise influence sur mes Serpentards. Savoir que ce pauvre garçon t'a côtoyé plus d'un an me fait craindre qu'il ait lui aussi le complexe du héros. Un Harry Potter dans cet établissement nous suffit. Dieu soit loué, cet enfant est à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor. »

« Severus ! » réagit immédiatement Minerva d'un air outré.

« Laissez Minerva. » Harry regarda le Maître des Potions. A sa droite, Ginny observait la scène avec amusement. « Voyons _Severus_, que dirais-tu si tu savais que 'ce pauvre garçon' comme tu l'appelles venait d'être adopté par une Weasley. »

Severus se tourna à son tour vers la jeune fille, « Je le surveillerai de près. Il est hors de question qu'un Serpentard subisse l'influence de _Gryffondors_. » Il accentua le dernier mot, l'enrobant de mépris.

« Et si nous mettions fin à cette stupide rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, Severus. Je crois qu'elle a suffisamment duré. »

« Vous avez raison Potter. Laissez-nous gagner la coupe des quatre Maisons et on sera quittes. Qu'en dites-vous M. Longdubat ? »

« Que nous allons vous battre professeur. »

Hpsshpss

Harry avait demandé des quartiers en retrait des grandes voies de circulation du château. Il ne voulait pas que ses faits et gestes soient sans cesse épiés.

Comme il le faisait ces six dernières semaines, il voyagea par cheminée et atteignit rapidement les quartiers de Severus. L'homme donnait son cours de piano à David. Le jeune homme avait fait des progrès fulgurants et s'ouvrait facilement à son directeur de Maison.

La musique envahissait la pièce. Ce n'était plus les tapotements hésitants des débuts. David était un bon élève. Et heureusement puisque Severus n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Pourtant contrairement à ses attentes, le maître des potions avait appris à aimer le jeune garçon. Il avait un tempérament vif et n'avait pas peur de faire des erreurs et de les reconnaître.

Il apprenait vite et il aimait jouer. Ensemble, ils se perdaient dans la musique. Entraient dans un monde qui leur appartenait. Un monde composé de notes. Et Harry pouvait entrer dans cet espace. Personne ne lui en avait vraiment donné l'autorisation, mais il vibrait en harmonie avec la musique. Il comprenait ce qu'ils jouaient. Il comprenait que Severus n'enseignait pas seulement à David l'art d'interpréter un morceau, mais qu'il lui apprenait surtout à jouer avec son cœur.

La mélodie retomba doucement.

« C'est bien mieux, mais à la fin, tu étais encore un peu rapide. Ici, tu n'as pas suivi le rythme. La prochaine fois, on retravaillera ce morceau. »

« Entendu professeur. »

« Va maintenant, autrement tu ne respecteras pas le couvre-feu et je serai obligé de te donner une retenue. »

« A demain. »

« Oh, bonsoir professeur Potter. »

« Bonsoir David, Severus. La leçon est terminée pour ce soir ? »

« Oui. Pour un enfant placé sous ta responsabilité, je dois avouer qu'il a des qualités que je n'aurais pas soupçonnées. »

« Pardon ? »

« Après tout, en tant que Serpentard, il est normal qu'il fasse preuve d'intelligence. Chose dont sont dénués les Gryffondors. »

Harry vit David essayer de réprimer un sourire, mais les coins de ses lèvres se redressèrent légèrement. « Et toi David, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le jeune garçon parut hésiter un instant mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire en coin de son directeur de Maison, il répondit, « Je suis d'accord avec le professeur Snape. Les Gryffondors s'attirent sans cesse des ennuis. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de notre aide. »

« Je l'ai toujours dit, les Gryffondors sont tous des idiots. »

Harry croisa les bras et regarda Severus sévèrement. « Et c'est mon influence qui est mauvaise ? »

« Bien sûr. »

L'échange entre ses deux professeurs faisait toujours sourire David. Il était certain que peu d'élèves voyaient une joute verbale de cette sorte.

« David, veux-tu passer le réveillon à l'orphelinat ? Si tu es d'accord, j'inviterai Ginny et Drago. Sinon, je suppose que tu passeras Noël avec eux. »

« Je serai ravi de revoir les autres. »

« Entendu. Et crois-tu pouvoir nous jouer un petit air de Noël ? »

Severus menaça son ancien élève du regard. Il détestait les chants de Noël et le morveux le savait. « Si le professeur Snape est d'accord. » Dit simplement David.

Severus croisa les bras sur la poitrine et acquiesça. « Potter ! »

« Quoi ? Noël est une fête sorcière, Severus ! Les enfants seront contents d'entendre des chants de Noël. »

« Si c'est toi qui chante, je crois qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire d'apprendre ce morceau. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Absolument rien. On commencera un chant de Noël au prochain cours. Maintenant allez-y David, sinon, je serai obligé d'enlever des points à Gryffondor pour vous avoir retenu après le couvre-feu. »

« Bonsoir professeurs. »

« Bonsoir David. »

Harry attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer et s'approcha du piano. Il passa révérencieusement une main sur le bois noir et s'assit à côté de Severus. Il ouvrit le lien qui existait maintenant naturellement entre eux et posa ses mains sur le clavier. Les notes s'élevèrent doucement dans la salle. Aucun autre son ne s'entendit alors.

« Je ne serais jamais aussi doué que toi. »

« Voilà enfin une vérité Potter. » Harry soupira, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et ferma les yeux.

« Alors, quelle est cette histoire de Noël ? Ne vas-tu pas le passer ici avec moi ? »

« Non, mais tu seras là. J'ai invité toutes les personnes résidant à Poudlard pendant les vacances à passer Noël à l'orphelinat. Ca fera voyager les élèves qui restent à l'école. » Il releva la tête pour regarder l'autre homme.

« Donc, si Minerva m'a demandé de réserver ma soirée de Noël, c'est pour la passer avec toi à l'orphelinat, » Grogna Severus.

« C'est ce qu'il semble. »

« Et je suis sûr que tu étais au courant. » Railla-t-il.

« Moi ? Non ! » Harry éclata de rire. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de bonheur.

Severus lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dans sa paume. Les mots qu'il voulait prononcer restèrent coincé dans sa gorge, mais ils étaient dans la manière dont il le regardait, dans la manière dont il le touchait.

Harry passait la plupart de ses nuits dans les cachots. Ils avaient installé un système qui les prévenait si on cherchait l'un ou l'autre. Ils auraient aimé passer plus de temps au Refuge, mais ils hésitaient toujours à quitter Poudlard, malgré les dispositions qu'ils avaient prises.

Hpsshpss

Le réveillon de Noël fut animé au numéro 12 Grimmault Place. Harry avait congédié tous les gardes d'enfants afin qu'ils puissent passer Noël en compagnie de leur famille. Il avait en revanche invité les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que le peu d'élèves qui ne quittaient pas le château pendant les vacances.

Elèves et professeurs étaient venus dès le début de l'après-midi, bien décidés à aider les enfants de l'orphelinat à se préparer pour la soirée. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent que les enfants étaient affairés à la cuisine autour de Harry et de Ginny. L'ambiance chaleureuse les interloqua. Comment pouvait-on s'amuser en faisant la cuisine ?

Ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts et l'atmosphère festive s'empara d'eux. Préparer des gâteaux étaient plutôt amusant. Voir le professeur Potter couvert de farine et de chocolat l'était aussi. Riant, la médicomage les laissa à leur tâche. Ils étaient tout simplement impossibles. Heureusement que les elfes de maison travaillaient de leur côté. Parce que les enfants mangeaient autant qu'ils cuisinaient.

Ils n'avaient aucune obligation, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait faire dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

David était entouré de jeunes orphelins et leur racontait sa vie à Poudlard. Assis par terre, il tenait sa jeune sœur dans ses bras. La petite fille somnolait, son pouce dans la bouche.

Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Drago devait venir en compagnie de Severus. Ginny les soupçonnait de comploter quelque chose. A moins que la perspective de voir autant de monde, et surtout de Weasley, ne les effraye. Mais cette pensée la fit rire. Jamais elle n'oserait traiter un Serpentard de lâche.

A sa grande surprise, elle trouva les deux hommes en train de décorer le sapin, entourés de petits garçons et de petites filles qui voulaient mettre leur touche personnelle à la décoration. Cette vue lui réchauffa le cœur. En la voyant, Drago lui fit un sourire et Severus une grimace.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Harry qui leur sourit avec complicité.

Hpsshpss

Le dîner fut une réussite totale. Parfois le goût de certains plats était douteux, mais personne ne se plaignit. Après tout, les ingrédients étaient tous consommables.

Les jumeaux avaient apporté leurs dernières inventions qui firent de malheureuses victimes. A la fin du repas, Harry avait les cheveux blancs et un début de barbe. Dans l'esprit de la fête, il avait été désigné comme porte-parole du Père Noël. Même Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur en voyant le jeune homme. Mais il arrêta de sourire quand il se retrouva revêtu des couleurs des Gryffondors.

Ron et Neville avaient passé la soirée à discuter, s'éloignant des autres convives. Ron renvoyait systématiquement les enfants qui venaient les voir pour s'amuser. Molly essaya de lui parler, mais c'était vain. Neville semblait retenir toute son attention.

Harry vint les voir à plusieurs reprises. Ils s'arrêtaient de parler dès qu'il s'approchait. Il les observa une partie de la soirée. Le directeur des Gryffondors secouait la tête de temps à autre et portait une main à ses yeux. La conversation n'avait pas l'air plaisante, mais toutes les tentatives de Harry pour les engager dans une autre voie échouèrent.

Il fallut attendre que les enfants soient couchés pour que l'Auror vienne voir son meilleur ami. Voulant discuter en privé, ils s'isolèrent dans une pièce et jetèrent un sort d'insonorisation. Severus les observa partir et haussa un sourcil quand il croisa les yeux de Harry. Mais celui-ci ne put que hausser les épaules.

« Harry, » Commença Ron, « Je vais te sortir de cette situation. »

Confus, Harry haussa un sourcil comme l'aurait fait Severus. « Pardon ? »

Cette réponse sembla énerver son interlocuteur qui ferma le poing et serra les dents. « Je ne peux pas te laisser là. _Snape_, » Il cracha son nom, « est en train de te changer. Tu ne le vois pas, mais moi je le vois. Que fais-tu avec ces apprentis Serpentards ? Ces enfants de démons ! » Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les épaules du brun, l'agrippant comme un vautour tiendrait sa proie.

« Ron, je suis heureux. Je fais ce que je veux faire depuis des années. Ces enfants sont toute ma vie. Tu ne peux pas les rendre responsables de ce qu'ont fait leurs parents. »

« Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Ce sont eux qui ont tué Hermione -»

« Tais-toi, Ron. » Harry se libéra de ses griffes. « Ce sont des enfants. Des êtres à qui l'on doit donner la main, que l'on doit aider à s'intégrer dans notre société, que l'on doit aimer. Ils n'ont rien demandé à personne. Ils sont purs Ron. Ils forment le futur de ce monde. Grâce à eux, le monde pourra un jour vivre en paix. Sans rivalité entre Maisons, sans haine envers les moldus-»

Le rouquin le regarda calmement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je vais te sauver. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves, Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ? Laisse-moi t'aider. » Le Survivant s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui recula.

« Ne me touche pas, Potter. » Il avait l'air affolé. « Je sais ce que tu as fait à Neville. Tu as essayé de me le prendre, mais jamais tu n'y parviendras, jamais. » Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément. « On a besoin de toi Harry. Les Aurors ont besoin de toi. »

« Non, Ron. Les Aurors n'ont plus besoin de moi. J'ai fait ce qu'on me demandait, j'ai accompli mon devoir. Je veux vivre en paix. Je ne veux plus ni tuer, ni torturer. C'est fini. » Murmura Harry.

« Non, ce n'est pas fini. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire. » Ron tourna les talons et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry cligna des paupières. Ron avait vraiment un comportement étrange. Il resta seul dans la salle quelques minutes, passant en revue la conversation. Un sentiment de malaise s'était profondément instillé en lui.

La porte se rouvrit et des pas s'approchèrent.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Harry se laissa aller contre le corps musclé de son amant. « Que voulait-il ? » Murmura la voix rauque.

« Mm, me sauver des vilains Serpentards. »

Severus le relâcha. « Pardon ? »

Harry se retourna dans ses bras, « Il croit qu'il a un devoir envers moi et qu'il doit m'aider à quitter Poudlard et l'orphelinat. Il veut que je retourne travailler au Ministère. »

Le Serpentard se contracta et ses traits se durcirent. « Que lui as-tu répondu ? »

Le Gryffondor posa ses lèvres contre le coin de la bouche de son amant, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui répondit au creux de l'oreille. « Qu'il n'en était pas question, que j'étais heureux avec mes Serpentards. » Il sentit le sourire contre sa joue.

« Quel est le programme de ce soir ? »

« Les cadeaux sous le sapin. »

« Ce sera sans moi. »

« Ce sera avec toi. Toujours. » Lui dit Harry en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils n'avaient pas vu l'ombre qui était revenue sur ses pas et qui avait assisté à la rencontre inattendue.

Hpsshpss

« Eh, j'ai entendu du bruit ! »

« Chut, tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être debout à cette heure de la nuit. »

« Oui, mais je veux voir le père Noël. »

« Oui, oui, je sais moi aussi. Et regarde, il y a quelqu'un. »

Des paquets atterrissaient au pied du sapin, sans qu'ils ne voient personne.

« Je t'avais dit que le Père Noël était un sorcier. » Les enfants s'approchèrent lentement mais résolument.

Ils entendirent un grognement. « Ces sales gosses ne peuvent pas rester couchés un soir dans l'année. »

« Voyons Sev, » Murmura l'autre voix, « Ce sont des enfants et ils veulent voir le Père Noël. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec étonnement

« Ils ne savent pas que ceux qui ont vu le Père Noël n'ont jamais plus de cadeaux. Les traditions orales se perdent. Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils partent avant son retour. »

« Oups, le voilà ! » Dit la seconde voix.

Les enfants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et coururent jusque dans leur chambre.

« Je crois qu'on en entendra parler pendant longtemps. »

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter. Ils sont restés trop longtemps sous ton influence. Ces pauvres enfants ne pourront jamais devenir de bons petits serpents. »

Des lèvres invisibles se posèrent sur d'autres lèvres invisibles. « Je suis désolé Severus. Si ça peut te rassurer, ils ne feront pas non plus de bons Gryffondors. Ils savent où est leur intérêt. »

« Finissons-en. Je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit ici. »

« As-tu d'autres idées ? »

« Aucune te concernant, morveux. »

« Je suis blessé. »

« J'espère bien. »

« Ca y est, c'était le dernier. » Harry déposa le dernier paquet sous le sapin. « Il est temps d'aller se coucher. »

Ils remontèrent en silence jusqu'à leurs chambres. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour être voisins de palier. Ils avaient ainsi pu créer une porte entre leurs deux chambres. Tous les autres n'y verraient que du feu.

Hpsshpss

Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées lorsque Severus emmena Harry dans son Café. Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis le début de l'année, depuis qu'Harry était revenu dans sa vie. Il n'avait plus besoin de la nostalgie et de la mélancolie dont il s'était entouré pendant si longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait partager cet endroit avec Harry.

La cave était voûtée, le décor ressemblait à une nuit étoilée. La faible luminosité permettait une intimité plus grande que dans la plupart des autres cafés. Les gens ne venaient pas ici pour faire des rencontres, mais pour se détendre, apprécier la musique et se souvenir ou oublier.

Severus aimait cette atmosphère et apparemment, Harry s'y sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Personne ne l'accosta pour avoir un autographe ou pour une interview. Ils étaient ici anonymes. Des visages parmi d'autres. On discutait avec son voisin de table sans savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre. Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et Severus se mit au piano. Il ferma les yeux et joua une mélodie qu'il avait composée au début de leur relation. Douce et violente, amère et tendre, orageuse et calme, la musique résumait ce qu'il ressentait quand ils étaient ensemble.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra des perles vertes. Il ne jouait que pour elles. Il pouvait se perdre dans cet océan de verdure, dans la pureté de ces prunelles… Souvent, il se demandait pourquoi cet ange restait auprès de lui.

Se rendre dans ce Café devint une sorte de rituel pour eux. Le vendredi, il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'y retrouvent avant de retourner au Refuge.

Severus retourna auprès de Harry et écouta son amant parler. Ce soir était particulier. Il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la discussion. Mais les paroles n'avaient pas d'importance. Harry était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Son sourire était envoûtant. Severus essayait de faire croire qu'il n'était pas sous son charme. Il voulait croire qu'il contrôlait encore sa vie et ses sentiments. En public, il faisait attention de conserver son masque impassible.

Il aimait le Survivant. Cette simple pensée le faisait sourire amèrement. Aimer. Donner son cœur. Partager. S'ouvrir à l'autre. Lui laisser la possibilité de le faire souffrir.

Donner un tel pouvoir à quelqu'un lui faisait peur. Mais c'était Harry et Severus savait qu'il ne le blesserait jamais délibérément. Il avait confiance en lui.

Lui seul voyait ses barrières et parvenait à les traverser. Lui seul voyait son âme.

« Severus ? » Le jeune homme posa une main sur son bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Severus répondit brusquement, « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas. » Harry leva un sourcil, habitude qu'il avait prise depuis peu.

« On est de mauvaise humeur ce soir ! J'ai en tête quelques petites choses pour te changer les idées. » Il lui fit un sourire entendu, « Et j'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

Severus soupira, il ne pouvait jamais être longtemps en colère contre Harry. « Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Si nous rentrions ? » Harry acquiesça simplement. Severus lui prit le bras et transplanèrent au Refuge.

Hpsshpss

S'il devait en juger par ses réactions, Harry aurait dit que Severus était en proie au doute. Son attitude au Café, la musique qu'il avait jouée, la façon dont ils les avaient fait s'éclipser…

Il s'assit pendant que Severus servait les boissons. En prenant son verre, ses doigts touchèrent ceux de l'autre homme dans une caresse involontaire.

Le Serpentard s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, créant une distance qui n'existait pas vraiment.

Harry sortit un paquet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

Severus posa son verre, prit le paquet et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Dans un écrin, se trouvait un pendentif en forme de Serpent. Ses yeux d'émeraude rappelaient ceux de Harry. Le Gryffondor souffla quelques mots et le bijou se transforma pour s'adapter au cou de Severus. Les doigts de Harry défirent son col et touchèrent le pendentif et la peau. Il murmura, « Il assure la protection de l'être aimé et lie les âmes de deux personnes. Je n'ai acheté que cette moitié. Tu es libre de la garder ou de l'enlever. » Il ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, se concentrant sur le pendentif.

Severus repoussa doucement sa main et se leva. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne supporterait pas un rejet. Pas maintenant. Le canapé s'affaissa doucement et une main se posa sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'onyx. Severus l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour le rassurer et lui donna le paquet qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Je voulais te l'offrir pour Noël. Comme tu le vois, il est resté dans un tiroir. » Il observa Harry ouvrir le paquet. C'était un griffon aux yeux noirs. Comme le serpent, le bijou se fixa de lui-même en pendentif.

« Le vendeur m'a dit que son 'compagnon' avait été vendu. » Murmura Harry.

« Acceptes-tu de t'unir à moi ? »

« Je-Oui. » Harry l'embrassa, mais Severus n'approfondit pas à son baiser.

« Harry. Je ne veux pas te lier définitivement à moi. Je veux que tu aies toujours le choix de faire ce que tu veux, de partir si tu le désires, de rencontrer d'autres hommes- » Sa voix rauque montrait à quel point cette perspective était difficile pour lui, mais qu'il lui donne ce choix, c'était lui prouver la profondeur de ses sentiments. « Cette union est plus puissante que celle de nos bracelets parce qu'elle lie la magie et l'âme de deux personnes. Ce pendentif n'est qu'un catalyseur, un symbole. Ses pouvoirs ne dépendent que de nous. Même s'ils étaient détruits, le lien demeurerait. »

« Nous serons liés tant que nous le souhaiterons. Ce lien n'est pas définitif mais il nous permettra de partager nos pouvoirs, nos magies et nos pensées. Je serai capable de savoir où tu te trouves en fermant les yeux et je pourrai communiquer avec toi, même si tu fermes le lien. » Harry sourit.

« Oui mon Gryffondor insolent. »

« C'est le lien qu'ont choisi Ginny et Drago. »

« Oui, l'autre union existante, la magie qui lie les cœurs est moins connue et certainement plus dangereuse. Peu de sorciers choisissent cette option. Les personnes unies de cette manière sentent lorsque leur moitié est en danger. Si l'un meurt, l'autre est susceptible d'y laisser sa vie. La blessure de l'un sera ressentie par l'autre aussi nettement que s'il avait lui-même était blessé. Il existe des moyens de réduire ces effets, mais le lien veillera à ce que les sensations soient véhiculées de l'un à l'autre, même si ce n'est que légèrement. Et si l'un arrête d'aimer l'autre -» Harry termina.

« Le lien se brise de lui-même, entraînant la mort des deux. »

« Non. Tu te trompes. Ce n'est qu'une légende, celle des amants maudits. La vérité est que tout lien peut être brisé. Les amants ne meurent que s'ils sont malheureux, parce qu'ils sont incapables de communiquer. L'union des cœurs permet de ressentir la présence de l'autre dans son cœur, de ressentir son essence vitale, de savoir qu'il te regarde sans avoir à poser les yeux sur lui, de savoir ce qu'il ressent sans avoir à lui poser la question. Il n'y a plus de limites entre les deux individus. C'est ce qui effraye les amoureux la plupart du temps. »

« Tu sembles attirer par cette magie. »

« Oui. » Severus prit sa main et embrassa chaque doigt de Harry, le faisant doucement gémir. « Si tu devais accepter l'offre de Weasley et partir loin de moi, j'aimerais alors que l'on s'unisse de cette façon. Je veux savoir si tu es vivant ou si tu souffres, même si tu es de l'autre côté de l'océan. Il n'y a rien de pire que l'incertitude. »

« Mais l'union des âmes -»

« Ne permet de communiquer qu'à courte distance. Je ne pourrais pas te sentir ici. » Il posa une main sur son cœur.

« Mais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose -»

« Je le saurais. Sauf, si tu perdais ta magie sans que j'aie le temps d'intervenir en te transférant un peu de la mienne ou si tu m'effaçais de ta mémoire, je n'aurais alors plus que des sensations fugaces. » Il vit Harry frissonner. Il tira sur la main qu'il tenait toujours pour qu'il se rapproche de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras, continuant à lui parler à l'oreille.

« Je ne pourrais pas être certain que tu es en vie. » Severus le tint serré contre lui, comme s'il avait soudain peur de le voir disparaître.

« Je ne saurais pas si tu souffres. » Harry posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Parfois, je pourrais rêver de toi. Je pourrais sentir tes émotions. Tu pourras vivre une toute autre vie sans que j'en ai conscience. » Harry se retourna et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, « C'est tout à fait impossible. J'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. »

Severus ignora son commentaire, mais caressa sa joue. Harry se détendit légèrement et lui fit un petit sourire. Severus relâcha son étreinte pour pouvoir masser la nuque contractée. Harry gémit sous ses mains expertes.

« Nous serons toujours liés mais la magie sera tellement affaiblie que le lien sera presque inexistant. Nous serons comme divorcés. Même en nous revoyant, nous ne retrouverons pas les effets de ce lien, pas s'il nous ne le ravivons pas. Seul un amour partagé pourra le réactiver. » Sa voix était rauque. Ses mains marquèrent une pause. Il n'aimait pas envisager ce genre de chose. La simple pensée de perdre Harry… Non, il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer.

Harry fit voix à sa propre angoisse, « Je croyais que la magie du cœur était un lien inébranlable. Je suis un peu déçu. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce que serait ma vie sans toi. » Il se retourna et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

« Je préfère la magie d'âme. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois blessé parce que je le suis, que tu ressentes ma douleur. » Harry s'éloigna de lui, prit la main de Severus dans la sienne et embrassa sa paume. « Que l'on soit uni par magie d'âme ou de cœur, je t'aime Severus Snape. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry Potter. Maintenant arrête de parler. » Severus l'embrassa, versant dans ce baiser la joie de s'unir à lui, l'angoisse qu'avait réveillée en lui cette discussion, la possessivité qu'il ressentait à son égard mais qu'il refusait d'exprimer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : épilogue : trois années de bonheur**

Les années qui suivirent la guerre furent très animées à Poudlard.

Trois ans sans évènements d'importance majeure.

Pour créer une paix durable, changer les mentalités et montrer que les moldus étaient des gens qui méritaient de vivre, le château organisait des séminaires et des séjours dans des villes ou villages moldus. Harry invitait ceux qui le désiraient à résider quelques semaines à l'orphelinat et à aider les enfants moldus et sorciers à cohabiter.

A la fin de leurs sept années d'études, tous les élèves devaient avoir fait au moins un stage, une visite et avoir assisté à un séminaire. Bizarrement, les sorciers étaient fascinés par la télévision, excités à l'idée de conduire une voiture sur un rallye sécurisé, étonnés par la capacité des moldus à s'adapter, terrifiés par les ascenseurs et les escalators…

Les élèves adoraient ces stages et se faisaient souvent des amis parmi les jeunes moldus qu'ils rencontraient. Il leur était bien entendu interdit de leur révéler l'existence du monde sorcier, mais les contacts duraient grâce à l'ingéniosité des professeurs qui s'étaient arrangés pour que les échanges continuent par courrier. Le courrier était envoyé à l'orphelinat et Harry allait le chercher régulièrement pour le redistribuer ensuite. Les enfants étaient d'autant plus enclins à apprendre à se comporter et à s'habiller comme des moldus.

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle les absences de Harry passèrent inaperçues, du moins au début. Il ne répondait pas quand on frappait à la porte de ses quartiers parce qu'il n'y était tout simplement pas. On pensait qu'il était à l'orphelinat, qu'il accompagnait un élève en ville, qu'il donnait des cours….

Ginny et Drago étaient les plus intrigués. La jeune fille travaillait à mi-temps à Poudlard et voyait son ami dans la journée, mais le soir venu, il se volatilisait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas à l'orphelinat puisqu'elle ou Drago s'y rendaient fréquemment. Elle le retrouvait parfois en compagnie de Severus ou de David, mais à d'autres moments, il était introuvable.

Autre fait déroutant : il ne semblait pas vivre dans ses quartiers. Elle avait remarqué l'ordre impeccable de ses appartements. Tout était trop parfait, trop bien rangé, trop propre. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Harry qui était d'un naturel brouillon. Rien ne semblait avoir été bougé depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Tout était beaucoup trop impersonnel et l'atmosphère n'était ni accueillante ni chaleureuse comme l'était l'orphelinat ou son appartement de Londres.

Curieuse, elle l'observait. La vérité étant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux. Serein serait le mot exact.

Il était évident qu'Harry aimait son travail. Il apprenait à ses jeunes recrues à se défendre ainsi qu'à se soigner. Pour lui s'entraider dans une bataille était essentiel et il leur enseignait la tolérance. Le monde ne pourrait retrouver la paix qu'en poussant les jeunes à vivre ensemble. Les sangs purs, les sangs mêlés et les enfants d'origine moldue devaient travailler main dans la main. Il organisait des duels amicaux, formait les équipes composées d'enfants de Maisons et d'origines diverses. Ils étaient forcés de coopérer. Les rivalités de début d'année et l'animosité à son encontre le faisaient toujours sourire. Pour eux, il faisait acte de trahison. Comment osait-il les mélanger de la sorte ?

Il fallut deux ans pour changer les mentalités et créer une rivalité amicale. Mais Harry était fier du résultat. Même si les blagues se faisaient maintenant à l'encontre des professeurs. Le livre des jumeaux Weasley était presque un appel à la désobéissance professorale. Au moins, les élèves travaillaient dans un même but : celui de jouer des tours aux professeurs qui, le plus souvent, parvenaient à détourner leurs blagues.

Malgré ses obligations, il ne négligeait jamais ni David, ni Eva.

Il s'arrangeait pour passer du temps en leur compagnie. Drago et Ginny invitaient Harry et Severus le week-end ou le soir et ils venaient toujours avec plaisir, même si le maître des potions avait toujours une remarque acerbe sur le bout de la langue. Ginny s'était vite rendue compte qu'il râlait plus par principe que par mécontentement.

Ses deux amis se disputaient sans cesse. Elle en avait parfois mal à la tête à force de les entendre se chamailler pour rien. Pourtant, le sourire de Harry ou le scintillement de ses yeux lui laissaient penser que leurs prises de bec l'amusaient. Comme si avoir le dernier mot, défendre une idée contre le Serpentard était un défi qu'il devait remporter.

Severus était également plus détendu. La guerre était terminée et il n'avait plus besoin de porter le masque du mangemort. Il était toujours sévère et exigeait que l'on respecte les règles, mais il était plus souriant, ses cheveux moins gras et ses yeux plus lumineux.

Ses retenues étaient plus des cours de rattrapage que des punitions. Et il essayait de traiter toutes les Maisons avec équité. Essayait. Le terme la fit sourire. Hier encore, elle l'avait vu retirer des points à un Gryffondor qui courait dans les couloirs. Dans l'heure, Harry avait enlevé autant de points à un Serpentard pour la même raison.

Severus participait également à la vie sociale du château. Il se rendait régulièrement à l'orphelinat seul ou avec des élèves et avait proposé, même si c'était de mauvaise grâce, de garder Eva pendant ses temps libres. Il continuait à donner des cours de piano à David. Et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, le jeune homme pourrait bien un jour le surpasser.

En trois ans, le protégé de Harry s'était ouvert au monde. En bon Serpentard, il était très indépendant mais avait une présence semblable à celle de Severus ou de Drago qui ferait de lui un très bon préfet. Il leur ressemblait énormément. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il s'entendait aussi bien avec eux. Ils représentaient un modèle pour lui.

Harry quant à lui, faisait figure de protecteur.

David était respecté et écouté à Poudlard parmi les quatre Maisons.

Ginny était très fière de son fils.

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à se connaître et à s'aimer. Les premières années n'avaient pas été faciles. David était à l'aise avec Harry comme avec Severus. La promiscuité de Poudlard facilitait ce lien. Mais il ne voyait Ginny et Drago que rarement et pourtant c'était eux qui devaient faire office de parents. David ne les connaissait pas et refusait de jouer une comédie familiale.

Beaucoup de patience, de discussions et de compromis leur permirent de tisser des liens familiaux. La présence d'Eva avait accéléré le processus qui s'était achevé à l'entrée de David en deuxième année.

Ginny avait appris à l'aimer comme un fils et même s'il refusait que sa famille adoptive prenne la place de ses parents dans son cœur, David savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur eux s'il en avait besoin.

Ginny était arrivée trop tard dans sa vie : elle n'avait pas pu être là quand il en avait eu le plus besoin, mais elle espérait pouvoir balayer cette insécurité et cette peur d'aimer et d'être aimé qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, la même qu'elle voyait encore dans ceux de Severus.

Elle l'aimait comme une mère aime son enfant et le jeune garçon le savait.

Elle les regarda et sourit. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Harry était revenu vivre dans le monde sorcier. Le temps était vraiment passé très vite. Elle s'était habituée à cette atmosphère de jeu et de compétition qui correspondait tant aux traits des Serpentards.

Ses trois hommes étaient en train de faire un Monopoly sorcier. Les Serpentards menaient le jeu et Harry cherchait un moyen d'éviter la faillite. Eva sur ses genoux, essayait de l'aider, jouant parfois à sa place, achetant à perte, pendant que David tentait d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur. Il voulait lui apprendre les règles du Monopoly sorcier, si bien que le jeu décida de l'envoyer en prison pour la simple mais excellente raison qu'il ne jouait pas assez vite. Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Le sourire satisfait de Severus qui croyait pouvoir gagner ranima la flamme du jeune homme et pour l'encourager, Drago posa gentiment une main l'épaule de son fils et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ginny aperçut le sourire complice qu'ils échangèrent. Ces deux-là complotait quelque chose. Si elle ne se trompait pas, ils allaient allier leurs efforts contre Harry mais surtout contre Severus qui était leur principal rival.

La jeune fille apporta les boissons, ce qui leur permit de faire une pause.

Eva en profita pour descendre des genoux de son oncle et aller voir son frère qui, content, lui enseigna les meilleures tactiques, lui montrant discrètement quelles cartes seraient les plus profitables. Roublarde, la petite fille retourna auprès de Harry pour les lui souffler à l'oreille.

Le sourire de David lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce que sa sœur mijotait, mais avait choisi de l'aider. Finalement, Eva observait autant les deux jeux et, influencés par la petite fille, Harry et David perdirent.

Et maintenant Drago et Severus se battaient pour savoir qui serait le vainqueur, se moquant par la même occasion du héros du monde sorcier qui finirait à coup sûr dernier.

Ginny s'assit à côté de Harry et de David. Eva changea de jambes et se blottit contre elle, un pouce dans la bouche.

Eva grandissait, chérie de tous et en particulier de David qui passait le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. A cinq ans, elle trottait dans toute la maison et parlait sans arrêt. Elle faisait le bonheur de ses parents et de ses gardiens.

Harry adorait la fillette. Aux yeux de Ginny, il était évident qu'il voulait une famille et des enfants. Il considérait visblement Eva comme sa fille et elle le lui rendait bien.

Cependant, quand David était à la maison, rien ne pouvait les séparer. Eva suivait son grand frère partout comme si elle était son ombre. C'est pourquoi, il était toujours un peu jaloux quand son attention était attirée ailleurs, comme maintenant.

Loin de la repousser, David lui apprenait patiemment tout ce qu'il savait, jouait avec elle, lui lisait des histoires pour qu'elle s'endorme et lui parlait de Poudlard.

Elle serait indéniablement une sorcière. Une petite Gryffondor. Drago grognait quand elle prenait des risques inconsidérés, comme essayer de voler sur un balai toute seule 'pour faire comme les grands' ou prendre la baguette de papa 'parce que c'est drôle'.

Elle faisait la joie de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le ton était comme d'habitude en train de monter. Severus et Drago croyaient tous les deux mériter la première place. Eva, une fois de plus, mit fin à la dispute. David avait gagné. Elle lui avait donné de l'argent tout au long de la partie sans le dire à qui que ce soit. 'Bah oui, sinon, comment il aurait pu continuer à acheter ?'

Peut-être une future Serpentarde après tout. Ginny embrassa les cheveux frisés de sa fille qui gigotait sans cesse entre Harry et David.

Lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait triché ne serait pas facile.

Ginny aperçut le regard de Harry se poser sur Severus. Les bras croisés, le directeur adjoint avait l'air sévère, mais il avait une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire, il s'amusait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fraction de seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour que Severus se laisse aller et se mette à rire de bon cœur avec les autres. Voilà quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

Elle était certaine que son ami éprouvait quelque chose pour le Maître des Potions. Malgré le masque permanent que Harry portait, le corps et le regard ne pouvaient mentir. Elle l'avait vu se détendre en la simple présence de Severus. Son regard s'adoucissait quand il se posait sur l'ancien espion. Et c'était réciproque, comme elle venait de le constater à l'instant.

Non, elle était sûre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Elle ne les harcèlerait pas pour savoir. Ce n'était pas son rôle et elle comprenait leur désir de discrétion. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses. Il était temps qu'ils aient leur vie loin de la presse et des médias.

Elle-même restait discrète. Elle voulait simplement vivre avec son mari et ses enfants. Le monde sorcier avait accepté qu'elle et Drago aient la garde conjointe d'Eva et de David, mais refusait de les voir mariés.

Pour eux, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le monde était en paix depuis cinq ans et plus personne ne clignait des paupières quand ils sortaient tous les quatre.

Sa famille était au complet : Drago, David, Eva, Severus et Harry. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Que les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir était leur problème.

Elle, elle était heureuse.

Hpsshpss

Ginny n'était pas la seule à observer Harry.

Assis à la table des professeurs, celui qui était directeur des Gryffondor depuis quatre ans déjà, fixait son collègue et ami qui s'était pour une fois placé entre Severus et Minerva.

_Severus._ Prononcer le prénom de celui qui avait été son bourreau pendant si longtemps lui était encore difficile, mais son ancien professeur avait beaucoup changé. La peur qu'il éprouvait pour lui s'était mué en respect. Ils ne seraient jamais amis, mais ils pouvaient avoir des relations cordiales. Il leur était arrivé de parler d'herbes et de plantes sans que rejaillissent les souvenirs de sa scolarité.

Le sourire méprisant de Severus se faisait beaucoup plus rare. Il le réservait en général aux bêtises qui sortaient de la bouche de Harry. Ce dernier lui avait un jour avoué qu'il faisait exprès de contrarier Severus et de lui prouver qu'il était toujours un 'impudent Gryffondor sans cervelle'.

Et si Neville devait en croire l'expression du terrible professeur de potions, Harry venait de prononcer une ânerie. Les yeux vifs et passionnés, Severus donnait une leçon au professeur de Défense qui n'avait d'oreilles que pour lui.

Minerva à côté, riait de cet échange.

Neville s'était considérablement rapproché du Survivant. Celui-ci l'avait libéré d'un poids et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait toujours une minute à lui consacrer et ils discutaient aussi souvent que possible.

Mais Harry était un homme fort occupé, toujours disponible mais toujours sur le qui-vive.

Ron était jaloux de cette nouvelle amitié. Neville ne savait pas s'il était possessif envers Harry ou envers lui, mais le rouquin avait du mal à supporter de les voir ensemble. Depuis qu'Harry était professeur, il râlait et jurait de trouver un moyen de le sortir de ce guêpier. Rien de ce que Neville lui disait ne parvenait à l'en dissuader.

Le lien mystérieux que Ron et Neville avaient partagé pendant la guerre ne s'était pas totalement effacé et la présence de Ron le réconfortait, même si l'Auror s'était mis en colère quand il avait appris que son tatouage avait presque disparu. Il avait parfois le sentiment de le sentir à la lisière de son esprit cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas trouver. Neville essayait de le combattre, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Il en avait parlé à Harry qui avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait pas continué la discussion, lui conseillant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Son esprit dériva vers une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry quelques semaines après les vacances de Noël. C'était la première année qu'il faisait office de directeur des Gryffondors et il était inquiet.

« Harry, j'ai vu Ron, il y a quelques jours. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'évites. »

Le jeune professeur avait alors éclaté de rire. « Je ne l'évite pas du tout, Neville. Je lui écris mais mes lettres ne lui parviennent jamais. Quand je vais au Ministère, on me dit qu'il est en mission et impossible à joindre. Molly me donne de ses nouvelles de temps à autre. Mais même elle ne le voit que très peu. Et quand je parviens à passer cinq minutes en sa compagnie, il me reproche de passer du temps avec mes amis. »

« Il a beaucoup changé. »

« Nous avons tous changé. Mais Ron- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il était mon meilleur ami mais aujourd'hui-. » Harry soupira.

Neville acquiesça tristement. « Je crois qu'il n'aime pas te savoir ici. »

« Mais j'aime ma vie à Poudlard. Il m'a parlé de ses intentions, mais j'espère sincèrement ne jamais devoir retourner travailler pour le Ministère. J'ai vu trop d'horreurs là-bas pour avoir envie d'y retourner. » L'expression douloureuse de son ami força le jeune homme à se taire. Il y avait de la boue qu'il valait mieux ne pas remuer.

C'est à ce moment que Neville vit un médaillon briller au cou de son ami. « Tu as un très beau pendentif. »

Surpris, Harry posa sa main dessus et caressa le griffon. « C'est un cadeau. » Son sourire énigmatique était lointain et distrait.

Neville profita de sa présence pour l'interroger sur ses absences. La curiosité était définitivement un trait de caractère des Gryffondors.

« Harry, on ne te voit presque plus à Poudlard, passes-tu ton temps à l'orphelinat ? »

Le Survivant lui sourit et répondit, « Je vais, je viens. Mais j'essaie de passer le plus de temps possible chez moi. » Il regarda sa montre et se leva, « Je suis désolé Neville, j'ai un cours dans dix minutes- »

« OK, ne terrorise pas trop tes élèves. Je les ai entendus parler, ils ne semblent pas beaucoup t'apprécier. »

« ça leur passera, tu verras. » Et il partit.

Neville ne lui avait jamais reposé la question, mais sa réponse l'avait interpellé. Harry n'était-il pas chez lui à Poudlard ?

Harry avait eu raison ce jour-là, à plus d'un titre. D'une part, les élèves en étaient venus à aimer le cours de Défense et donc Harry. D'autre part, Ron avait effectivement beaucoup changé. Et pas en mieux. Son cœur était rempli de désir de vengeance et de puissance. Et il souffrait énormément.

Le Survivant dut sentir son regard car il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hpsshpss

Harry était revenu à Poudlard depuis trois ans quand un changement d'importance se produisit. Minerva essaya de lutter contre le Ministère, insistant sur le fait qu'Harry avait signé un contrat avec Poudlard et qu'après la guerre, il avait été déchargé de ses fonctions d'Auror.

Assise derrière son bureau, elle soupira. Rien ne pouvait être fait. Il devait retourner sur le terrain. Elle avait réussi à convaincre le Ministère de ne lui confier que des missions ponctuelles. Elle avait besoin de lui au château.

Elle en avait d'abord parlé à Severus. En tant que directeur adjoint, il devait l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions.

Severus s'était battu contre cette décision, mettant toute son énergie dans cette bataille administrative.

« Severus, nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir. Harry doit reprendre ses fonctions d'Auror. » Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Ils tournaient en rond. Severus refusait de lâcher prise, le Ministère aussi.

« Bon sang, je ne l'ai pas entraîné à survivre pendant la guerre pour qu'il meure en période de paix. N'a-t-il pas été suffisamment blessé ? Que leur faut-il de plus ? » La colère lui fit hausser le ton.

« Ils veulent un héros. Ils veulent que la population continue à avoir confiance en eux. » Elle sentait un mal de tête survenir et l'entêtement de Severus n'arrangeait rien.

« Qui est à la tête de la division des Aurors ? » Debout, son directeur adjoint faisait les cents pas.

« Ronald Weasley. » Il s'arrêta net et la regarda, le mépris se lisait dans toutes les lignes de son corps. Il renifla.

« Comment cet avorton a-t-il pu monter les échelons aussi vite ? » Elle était tentée de lui offrir un bonbon au citron, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il apprécie le geste. Albus avait laissé traîner ses réserves de bonbons un peu partout dans le bureau. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de les jeter et ils étaient bien utiles. Il les avait mélangés à de la potion calmante. Elle avait continué la tradition inaugurée par le vieil homme et en proposait à tous ceux qui venaient la voir.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, de nombreux Aurors ont donné leur démission à la fin de la guerre. M. Weasley est l'un des plus gradés. » Lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Severus ferma les yeux. « Très bien, quand comptez-vous le lui dire ? »

« Aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien. » Il serrait les dents.

Minerva appela Harry par cheminée. Sa tête apparut dans la cendre. « Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ? »

« Peux-tu venir Harry, nous aimerions te parler de quelque chose. »

Le regard vert passa de l'un à l'autre et il acquiesça. La minute suivante, il était devant eux.

« Asseyez-vous, M. Potter. »

« Vous êtes bien formelle, madame. »

« C'est une réunion professionnelle, Harry. » Les yeux du Gryffondor se posèrent sur Severus. Quelque chose dans l'expression froide et sévère du directeur adjoint dut l'interpeller. Il s'assit et attendit.

Minerva lui tendit une lettre d'un air peu amène. En la lisant, elle le vit changer de couleur. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son regard perdit de sa luminosité, mais à la deuxième lecture, il s'était déjà repris. Elle savait ce qu'il avait enduré pendant la guerre et son cœur saignait pour lui. Elle refusait de le lui montrer. Elle devait être intransigeante, comme toujours. Quand il lui rendit la lettre, il s'était redressé. Son courage l'impressionnerait toujours. « Très bien. Je suppose que je dois attendre de recevoir mes ordres. »

« Tu étais au courant ? » Lui demanda une voix froide et sarcastique.

Severus cherchait la dispute. Le poison contenue dans sa voix aurait fait pleurer n'importe quel première année. Si ça continuait, son mal de tête allait se transformer en migraine.

« Oui, » Répondit simplement Harry.

« Alors tu vas partir sans te battre ? » La colère faisait vibrer la voix de Severus.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour éviter de retourner sur le terrain mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je partirai dès que j'aurais reçu mes ordres, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder maintenant qu'ils vous ont prévenu. » Répondit Harry aussi froidement.

« Alors bon vent, Potter. » Il se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui. Les tableaux aux murs frémirent sous la secousse.

« Un Snape restera un Snape. Ces sang-mêlés n'ont aucun respect pour la diplomatie. »

« Quel être arrogant ! »

Minerva jeta un sort pour faire taire les tableaux. Depuis quelques temps, les entendre lui était devenu insupportable.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Severus s'est beaucoup investi dans cette affaire. » Le poids de sa focntion de directrice pesait lourdement sur ses épaules.

Le professeur leva ses yeux verts vers elle. « Depuis quand est-il au courant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, trois semaines, un mois peut-être. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête pour acquiescer. « Je vous remercie Minerva. Je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Tiens-moi au courant des suites. »

« Bien sûr. Bonne soirée. »

Hpsshpss

Ce même soir, David avait un cours de piano. Il n'avait jamais vu son directeur de Maison aussi énervé. « Bon sang, tu as mis des gants de boxe ce soir. Pas une seule note n'est juste et tu es trop lent ! »

Un son étouffé attira leur attention. Le professeur Potter sortait de la cheminée. « Bonsoir professeur Potter. »

« Que fais-tu ici Potter ? Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! »

« David, peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ? »

« Non, restez-là. Nous n'avons pas terminé notre leçon. »

Harry posa une main sur son épaule. « Va dans la pièce d'à côté, je viendrais te chercher dans cinq minutes. Le professeur Snape et moi devons discuter de choses importantes. »

David regarda son professeur de piano. Il avait croisé les bras et rivalisait de volonté avec le professeur Potter. Tous deux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Un silence pesant plana dans l'appartement plusieurs minutes durant. L'orage semblait couver dans la pièce d'à côté. David n'aimait pas cette ambiance, ça lui rappelait les évènements qui avaient précédé la mort de ses parents. Essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, il regarda les livres soigneusement rangés sur les étagères. La pièce devait faire office de bibliothèque ou de salle de travail. Les voix retentirent d'un seul coup, grondantes mais lointaines car atténuées par l'épais mur de pierre.

« Puisque tu as pris ta décision, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. » Cingla la voix de son Directeur de Maison. Etait-ce son imagination où avait-il entendu de la douleur dans sa voix ?

Il mit cette impression de côté. Il connaissait Severus depuis trois ans maintenant et il savait que son professeur ne se laissait pas émouvoir aussi facilement.

« Tu réagis comme un enfant, Severus. » Harry paraissait calme. Le cœur de David ralentit. La dispute n'allait peut-être pas durer.

« Sors d'ici. Je ne tiens pas à me faire insulter chez moi. » Non, Severus était amer. Sa carapace avait des failles finalement. C'était un homme comme les autres. Cette pensée surprit David. Pour occuper ses mains et son esprit, il prit un livre qu'il ouvrit, mais les mots semblaient n'avoir aucun sens. Les voix continuaient à retenir son attention, quoi qu'il fasse.

« Je ne- Severus, » La voix du professeur de Défense ressemblait à un soupir, chargé de tristesse. « Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute à cause de ça. »

« Demande à ton ami Ronald Weasley pourquoi il t'envoie sur le terrain alors que tu es resté entre la vie et la mort aussi longtemps. » La voix était chargée de tension. David crut cette fois déceler une note de peur mais il mit à nouveau l'idée de côté, c'était ridicule. Le Directeur adjoint n'avait peur de rien.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien, Severus. Je serai ici la plupart du temps. On se retrouvera le soir au Refuge. Tu ne sauras même pas que j'ai été en mission pour le Ministère. » L'exaspération et la fatigue s'entendaient dans le ton de Harry.

« Et je ne saurais pas s'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Encore de l'exaspération. Comment deux personnes pouvaient se parler, ressentir les mêmes émotions sans parvenir à communiquer. Au moins, ils ne criaient plus. David s'assit, le livre serré entre ses mains.

« Notre lien -»

« Ne fonctionne pas ainsi et tu le sais. La télépathie est restreinte. Trop loin, tu ne seras pas capable de puiser dans ma magie pour reprendre des forces. » Severus avait commencé en criant, mais David dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la fin de la phrase. Il ne voulait pas les espionner, c'est malgré lui qu'il entendait ses 'oncles' se disputer.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets. » C'était doux et si passionné.

« Ne fais pas de promesse qu'un Gryffondor impétueux comme toi ne pourras pas tenir. Je te connais Harry. Tu risqueras ta vie pour le premier inconnu que tu croiseras. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant cette fois. Tu n'as plus la volonté de te battre. Ca se voit dans tes yeux. » David ne comprenait pas la raison de leur colère, il était évident qu'ils s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre, comme le font les membres d'une même famille.

Harry renifla, « Tu vois trop de choses dans mes yeux. » Le ton s'était singulièrement radouci. Il posa ses yeux sur son livre et commença la lecture.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fronça les sourcils et regarda la couverture : évidemment, c'était un livre de potions.

Il entendit le bruit des pas de Harry sur le sol. Il s'arrêta. Il y avait maintenant le bruit de tissus que l'on frotte l'un contre l'autre. Pouvait-il vraiment entendre cela ou son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ? Ce qu'il détestait cette situation.

« Je survivrai. J'ai toujours survécu. » Le professeur Potter avait la voix rauque et il murmurait.

La tension était retombée.

« As-tu reçu ta mission ? »

Un soupir, « Oui. Je dois partir demain. »

« Alors va-t-en. Nous en reparlerons quand tu reviendras. » Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien de la douleur.

« Est-ce que tu viendras au Refuge, ce soir ? »

« Si je peux. »

Des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers la porte. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit puis un verre cliqueta contre une bouteille. Le Serpentard venait de sortir un verre et se versait quelque chose dedans. David décida de sortir.

« Professeur ? »

« David ? Excusez-moi, je vous avais oublié. » Jamais il n'avait vu son maître de maison arborer une expression aussi triste, aussi ouverte. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire son cœur.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Oui. Merci de vous en soucier. Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir. Nous reprendrons la leçon demain. »

« Entendu. Bonsoir professeur.

« Bonsoir M. Eddings. »

Hpsshpss

Harry était parti depuis plusieurs semaines et personne ne savait où il était. Malgré ses promesses, aucun de ses amis ne l'avaient vu. Ginny avait fait part à son mari de l'état catastrophique dans laquelle étaient les élèves.

Leur moral était au plus bas. Le directeur adjoint avait annulé toutes les sorties, il donnait des retenues dès qu'il croisait un élève et il était plus terrible qu'avant la guerre. Connaissant son mentor, Drago avait décidé de se rendre sur place.

Il frappa à la porte qui menait aux quartiers du Maître des potions. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il essaya de franchir la barrière de son esprit grâce au bracelet qu'il portait encore aujourd'hui. La porte s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même.

« Puisque tu veux absolument troubler ma tranquillité, fais-le donc de l'intérieur, Drago. » Severus buvait un liquide ambré, assis derrière son piano. Les notes sur lesquelles il appuyait de temps à autre sonnaient faux.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. » Railla-t-il une fois que le jeune homme se fut confortablement installé sur le canapé. « Que veux-tu ? »

La diplomatie n'ayant jamais été son fort, Drago entra dans le vif du sujet, « Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Harry ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais où le héros du monde sorcier a décidé de se cacher ? »

« Parce que tu es son ami et que tu t'inquiètes. Maintenant, as-tu réussi à le contacter via le bracelet ? »

« Non M. Malfoy. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle du Gryffondor sans peur et sans reproche. Satisfait ? »

« Non, mais je devrais m'en contenter. » Il le regarda de plus près. « Est-ce que tu dors bien ? »

« Bien que cela ne te regarde nullement, oui, je dors aussi bien que possible. » Drago décela le mensonge de ses paroles. Il avait appris du meilleur et Severus n'était en excellente forme.

Sur la table, il vit un pendentif en forme d'ouroboros. Il s'en approcha et voulut le prendre, mais Severus l'en empêcha. « N'y touche pas. » Drago haussa un sourcil. « Il est de la même forme que ton bracelet. »

Le Serpentard acquiesça simplement. « C'est un cadeau de Harry. Il porte en lui sa trace magique. Tant que ses yeux sont verts, je sais qu'il est en vivant. »

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il est très beau.»

« Harry a un griffon semblable qu'il transforme en bague ou en boucle de ceinture. Il dit que ça l'amuse. » Il parlait d'une voix monocorde comme s'il se faisait des réflexions à voix haute, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Soudain, il s'écria, « Maintenant que tu t'es bien renseigné, est-ce que tu peux me laisser ? Je suis fatigué. »

Drago sortit sans mot de plus.

Hpsshpss

Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de son patient lorsque Harry entra dans l'infirmerie. Les yeux bouffis et rouges, le jeune homme paraissait ne pas avoir dormi depuis qu'il était parti. Il avait considérablement maigri, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, pleins de boue et sa robe était en lambeaux.

« Que vous est-il encore arrivé ? »

« Je vais bien Pompom. Juste quelques bleus et beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Je suis venu immédiatement, » Il leva les yeux au ciel, « Minerva insiste pour que vous me fassiez un check-up. » Il lui sourit gentiment, « Je dois avouer que je n'ai qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche. » Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes et il tenait à peine debout. Pour se soutenir, il s'était appuyé contre le chambrole de la porte. Il bailla, « Et dormir. »

Il tourna la tête vers la silhouette étendue dans le lit à côté de lui et interrogea la médicomage. « C'est Severus ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Rien de bien méchant. Un chaudron a explosé. Il a essayé de protéger les élèves et il a été brûlé. Ce n'est pas grave. Il sortira demain, si j'arrive à le garder jusque là. Maintenant, asseyez-vous jeune homme ! »

« Puis-je prendre une douche avant. Je me sentirais bien mieux. »

« Entendu, mais utilisez celle de l'infirmerie. Vous pourrez porter cette robe que vous aimez tant. »

Il grogna, « Non, Pompom, vous n'allez pas m'obliger à rester ici ? »

Au lieu de répondre, elle lui fit un rapide sourire et lui désigna la salle de bains. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait qu'aimer l'infirmerie. Vu le temps qu'il y passait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle observa sa démarche chancelante. Et cherchait déjà les infections qu'il était susceptible d'avoir contractées. Outre un manque de repos évident.

Elle le laissa et sortit. Quand elle revint, elle entendit une voix murmurée. Elle n'était pas sûre des paroles qui ressemblaient à des excuses, mais la main de Harry était posée sur la joue de Severus et il tenait dans l'autre le médaillon que Severus portait autour du cou quand il était arrivé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle s'approcha. Le médaillon s'était transformé. Il avait maintenant la forme d'un Griffon.

Les deux médaillons étincelèrent doucement avant de disparaître. Elle secoua la tête. Il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle aussi commençait à avoir des hallucinations.

« Pompom ? Vous êtes venue me mettre au lit ? » Le sourire goguenard de Harry ne la surprit pas.

« Eh bien, M. Potter, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas capable d'y aller par vous-même. Tenez, prenez ça. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, vous savez. »

« Pas quand vous agissez comme un enfant. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? »

La silhouette allongée remua. Harry avait les yeux posés sur lui quand il répondit.

« Depuis que je suis parti ? » Elle secoua la tête. Ce garçon ne savait vraiment pas prendre soin de lui.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et les deux hommes se regardèrent sans mot dire. Quelque chose se passait entre eux. Madame Pomfresh ne reconnut pas la tension qui s'installa dans la salle. Ces deux hommes étaient à la fois de feu et de glace. Ils pouvaient être tempête et brasier. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Severus n'avait rien d'amical. La tension qui raidissait ses muscles semblait avoir diminué, mais la flamme qui luisait dans ses yeux était celle de la colère.

Harry, lui, était calme. Elle avait l'impression de voir une force tranquille. La tempête qui se déployait n'atteindrait pas le jeune homme. Jamais il ne serait déraciné. Il incarnait la stabilité.

« Potter ! Le héros est enfin de retour ! » L'acidité du ton la força à réagir. « Severus ! » L'admonesta-elle.

« Non, laissez, Pompom. Il a le droit d'être en colère. Il est obligé d'assumer mes cours pendant mes absences. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. » La tristesse de ses yeux formait un contraste avec la rigidité de son visage.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et parla comme s'il faisait son rapport. « Nous avons trouvé ce qui paraît être la dernière planque de Lucius. Tout laisse penser qu'il est mort, mais Ron veut que nous continuions jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait retrouvé. » Il avait mis son bras sur ses yeux et sa voix tremblait légèrement. « Il y avait encore les cadavres de ceux qu'il a utilisés pour ses expériences. Des moldus, des sorciers. Certains étaient vivants. Complètement fous. Ils vivaient comme des bêtes sauvages. Nous –nous avons été obligés de les tuer. »

« Maintenant taisez-vous Potter. Buvez ça. » Elle lui mit une fiole dans les mains et il en vida le contenu.

Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, elle l'entendit marmonner, « suis désolé. »

Elle l'observa encore un instant. Sous ses airs de froide indifférence se cacherait toujours une âme sensible, peut-être trop pour le monde dans lequel il vivait. C'était aussi ce qui faisait sa force.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Severus le regardait aussi.

« Vous aussi Severus. Il est temps que vous dormiez. »

« Si vous n'aviez pas fait autant de bruit, je dormirais encore. » Grommela-t-il en se recouchant. Il prit la fiole qu'elle lui tendit et la but.

Quand elle revint le lendemain matin, ses deux patients étaient déjà en train de se disputer.

« Bon sang, Harry, que te faut-il d'autre ? Il essaye de te manipuler. »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis sous ses ordres. Et je dois l'aider. Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi -»

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Je t'en prie, Severus. Laisse-moi une chance. »

Il tourna la tête. « Est-ce que tu as réfléchi-? »

« Oui -» Harry vit la médicomage arriver et s'arrêta net. Elle avança comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

« Nous vous attendions pour partir. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes prêts. » Grommela Severus.

« Severus ! » Le prévint-elle, « Je veux voir votre dos et vos bras, vérifier qu'il ne reste rien de ces brûlures. » Son regard noir ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant. Ce n'est pas son caractère de cochon qui allait lui faire peur.

Harry essayait de réprimer un sourire qui ne fut perdu ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. « Hier soir, je ne vous ai pas fait tous les examens que j'aurais dû. Ne vous réjouissez donc pas trop vite, M. Potter. »

Un grognement venant de son jeune patient la fit sourire.

Elle créa un rideau entre Harry et Severus et s'occupa de son brûlé. La peau s'était reconstituée normalement et il n'y avait pas de poison dans son sang. Elle lui donna donc l'autorisation de sortir. Il ne se fit pas prier. Avant de partir, il s'adressa à Potter. « Si j'étais médicomage, Potter, je t'interdirais de sortir. Tu es un danger pour toi et pour les autres. »

Harry ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, Potter, mais vous feriez mieux d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Vos petites rivalités sont un très mauvais exemple pour les élèves. »

Le sourire qu'il lui fit était espiègle, mais elle décela une pointe de tristesse au fond de ses yeux. « Je crois qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre depuis longtemps Pompom. »

« Voyons Harry, vous vous disputez à longueur de journée. »

Il leva une main. « Non, nous nous chamaillons, ce qui est très différent. Nous avons des points de vue divergents, c'est tout. »

« Voyons Harry -» Il éclata de rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom. C'est un bâtard têtu et intransigeant, mais il ne mord pas. »

Elle avait fini ses examens et il le savait. Il se leva et partit. « Merci Pompom. » Lui dit-il en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Elle secoua la tête. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des êtres à part. Enfin, si être sans cesse en désaccord leur permettait d'avoir des relations amicales, ce n'était pas elle qui allait les arrêter.

Hpsshpss

Harry repartait en mission tous les mois, mais il ne partait plus aussi longtemps, deux jours tout au plus. Il avait discuté avec Ron, Minerva et Arthur pour trouver un compromis. Severus avait trop de travail pour assumer pleinement les cours de Harry.

L'arrivée du rouquin à Poudlard presque un an après sa dernière visite ne réjouissait personne. Il était loin d'inspirer la crainte mêlée de respect qu'incarnait Severus et qu'Harry avait essayé de reproduire.

Non, Ron était le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Quand il venait, il apportait la colère, la tristesse ou la douleur. Ses yeux vides semblaient tournés vers le passé tandis que son sourire glacé était celui d'un homme sans humanité. Le chef des Aurors ne s'était jamais remis de la guerre et son cercle d'amis l'avait petit à petit quitté. Seuls Neville et Harry gardaient contact avec lui. Lui-même évitait ses parents et Ginny ne voulait pas le voir. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait de Malfoy et refusait son jugement.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il arriva, le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle.

Les yeux de Severus se durcirent. Harry se leva nonchalamment malgré les doutes qui l'assaillaient et prit son ami dans ses bras. « Ron, quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Neville attendait de pouvoir lui serrer la main. Mais l'attitude de l'Auror les désarçonna. « Potter, lâchez-moi. Je suis ici en mission. » Il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin. « C'est ta prochaine mission Harry. »

En maître des lieux, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville, le conduisit à sa place, conjura une chaise et discuta aimablement avec lui pendant que Harry était toujours planté au milieu de la salle, le parchemin dans les mains.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait. Il n'était pas parti aussi longtemps depuis une année. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. La bague habituellement peu visible créa une légère lueur qui aveugla Ron, l'espace d'une seconde.

Son regard de faucon se porta sur l'objet qui avait déjà disparu. De rage, il réduisit en miette le morceau de pain qu'il avait eu l'intention de manger. Il suivit des yeux son 'meilleur ami' qui se rassit à côté du 'bâtard graisseux' lui faisant un sourire rassurant puis lui donnant le parchemin.

Il continua à le toiser jusqu'à ce que leur regard se rivent l'un dans l'autre d'une manière peu aimable. Le geste de Harry lui fit tourner la tête. Ron vit Celui-Qui-A-Sauvé-le-Monde-Sorcier poser une main sur le bras du traître d'une manière familière. Non, il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'essayer d'arracher le Survivant à cet environnement hostile. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il n'ait plus à subir l'influence néfaste de l'ancien espion.

Il se retourna vers Neville qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Neville était son ami. Son seul ami et Harry avait essayé de le lui prendre. Encore une chose qu'il avait essayé de lui retirer. Mais Neville était à lui et personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, pas même Harry Potter.

Il était assailli de sentiments contradictoires. Son cœur lui disait qu'Harry était son ami. Son esprit voulait lui faire du mal et il rendait Poudlard responsable de cette situation.

Hpsshpss

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! » Martelait Minerva. « C'est un document officiel. Harry doit assurer cette couverture. »

« Minerva, avez-vous bien lu le document ?

Il sera seul sur le terrain et ne pourra contacter personne pendant son séjour. Personne ne saura où il se trouve et il n'aura pas le droit d'utiliser de magie. C'est de la pure folie. » Severus s'était levé.

« Je sais, mais M. Weasley a été très clair. Ca va être les vacances d'été et Harry n'a plus d'obligation envers nous. »

On frappa. « Entrez ! » Cria Severus sur un ton mordant.

« Avez-vous pris votre décision ? » Demanda Ron en entrant.

« Il est hors de question qu'on accepte ce non-sens. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision, Snape ! Vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

« Ron ! » le reprit séchement Harry pour la première fois. « Ca suffit tous les deux. » Il s'arrêta un instant, son regard oscillant de Severus à Ron. « Je n'ai pas le choix, Ron. J'accepte cette mission. » Son expression triomphante ne valait que celle abasourdie de Severus. « A une condition. »

Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur lui. « Je veux que ce soit la dernière. Après, je quitterai la division d'Aurors et je ne reviendrai jamais plus. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Ron serra les dents. « Ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Alors je reste là. J'irai devant le tribunal si tu le veux. Ca durera des années, mais je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Je ne suis pas une marionnette dont tu peux tirer les fils, Ron. Je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie en faisant table rase du passé. »

« Tu le peux toi ! » Il ferma le poing. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes et c'est Ron qui reprit la parole. C'est du bout des dents qu'il fit cette concession, « C'est entendu. Ce sera ta dernière mission. Après je ne te demanderai plus rien. »

« Ron -»

« Tu ne le vois peut-être pas Harry, mais ce château est infesté par la vermine. Ils sont tous contaminés par le mal. Et c'est lui la pourriture qui infeste ces murs -»

« Ron, tais-toi. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe. Malfoy, Snape… ils ont rallié la lumière, hein ! » Il renifla. « Ce n'est que du vent. »

« Monsieur Weasley, nous en avons assez entendu, veuillez partir maintenant. »

Les yeux de Ron flamboyaient de colère. « Très bien, je n'avais plus rien à dire de toute façon. Harry, je t'attends la semaine prochaine pour te donner tes ordres. » Il se retourna et sa robe virevolta. Il prit la porte et sortit.

Minerva soupira. « Je ne pensais pas que Weasley deviendrait un jour aussi tyrannique. »

« Moi non plus. Ses blessures de guerre sont encore fraîches. Je crains qu'elles ne se referment jamais. » Murmura Harry.

Severus serra simplement les dents, comme pour éviter de faire une remarque désobligeante.

« Je crois que nous en avons terminé. » Minerva regarda Harry. « Je suis désolé Harry. Je n'ai pas été d'un grand secours. »

« Au moins, ce sera la dernière fois. »

Hpsshpss

Dobby travaillait pour Harry depuis quatre ans, depuis que le Survivant était revenu à Poudlard. L'elfe avait également fait entrer Winky à l'orphelinat. La petite elfe malheureuse avait retrouvé une famille qui avait besoin d'elle et elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Dobby passait le plus clair de son temps au Refuge où il coordonnait le travail des autres elfes. Il avait assisté à beaucoup d'évènements dans cette maison et connaissait le lien qui unissait ses deux Maîtres. Il avait été choqué, les premiers temps, mais il avait compris que Maître Severus était parfait pour Maître Harry.

Les disputes avaient été fréquentes cette dernière année. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils lient leurs cœurs. Dobby n'aurait pas dû être là, mais il avait observé ses maîtres comme il le faisait souvent. Ils avaient échangé les anneaux d'or.

Une aura avait enveloppé leurs deux corps, les unissant pour l'éternité.

Il n'avait pas entendu les paroles prononcées, les vœux murmurés avec tendresse. Leur regard parlait pour eux. Ils avaient tous les deux laissé tomber leur masque et paraissaient l'un devant l'autre, le cœur ouvert. Le bonheur irradiait des deux hommes. Le baiser avait été magique. Deux âmes qui se rencontrent pour la première fois. Voilà ce qu'avait pensé le petit elfe.

Et aujourd'hui, il regardait ses maîtres se séparer. Harry allait devoir partir pour une longue période et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quand ils allaient se revoir. Le cœur lourd, ils avaient dîné dans leur petit salon puis Severus s'était mis au piano.

La musique s'éleva doucement dans la pièce. La douleur, l'espoir qu'elle véhiculait rapprochait les deux êtres présents.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Harry se leva et s'assit à côté de lui. « C'est très beau, Severus. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette mélodie. »

« Normal, je travaille dessus depuis quelques temps, mais je voulais que tu l'écoutes avant de partir. » Severus déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry puis posa sa main contre sa joue caressant de son pouce les lèvres enivrantes et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et en sortit une petite boîte.

Il revint s'asseoir à côté de Harry et la lui tendit. Pour Dobby, il ne s'agissait que d'une boite ordinaire. Il fut surpris de voir son jeune Maître froncer les sourcils.

« Idiot, tu ne sais toujours pas te servir de ta baguette à ce que je vois. » Severus déposa un baiser sur le nez du Gryffondor, jeta un rapide sort sur la boite et prononça un mot.

Quand Harry l'ouvrit, il entendit la première musique que Severus avait composée. Une petite danseuse tourbillonnait au centre de la boite.

Harry jeta le même sort, mais changea le titre de la mélodie. La danseuse avait disparu et des images holographiques de lui et de Severus pendant la guerre apparurent. Ce thème correspondait bien à la chanson, « souviens-toi ! »

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il essaya une nouvelle chanson, 'ma vie avec toi' et vit Harry et Severus ensemble, riant, plaisantant dans leur vie quotidienne.

« Merci Severus. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. » Il posa la boite sur la table.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Severus prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et embrassa l'alliance qui les liait avant de la retirer du doigt de son mari qui ouvrit la bouche pour se rebeller. Severus sourit d'un air satisfait et embrassa le Gryffondor qui fondit dans le baiser.

« Pourquoi Severus ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas la remettre tout seul. C'est un objet magique très sensible- »

« Je veux te donner la possibilité de conduire ta vie autrement. » Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Jamais Dobby n'avait vu autant d'émotions dans les yeux de cet homme.

« Je suis parfaitement heureux avec la vie que j'ai maintenant, merci. » Harry paraissait outré.

Severus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. « Je suis sérieux Harry. Avec cette alliance, tu ne pourras pas faire d'autres rencontres. » Harry était maintenant partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Il essaya de repousser son doigt, mais Severus poursuivit. « Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plaît » Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton très doux. « Je ne te demande pas de me tromper, mais de rester ouvert. Je ne te retiendrais pas si tu rencontrais quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais que j'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais pas la personne qu'il te faut. »

Cette fois ce fut autour de Harry de poser un doigt sur les lèvres de son mari. « Je t'aime Severus. » Lui dit-il doucement. « Je sais que tu ne crois pas que l'amour puisse durer, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre. » Severus voulut parler, mais Harry continua, « Si ne pas porter l'alliance peut te faire comprendre que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas qu'une passade, alors j'accepte. Mais quand je reviendrai, il ne sera plus question d'aller voir ailleurs, on est d'accord ? »

Severus acquiesça. Il créa une petite chaîne, passa l'anneau dedans et l'attacha autour du cou de son mari, caressant doucement la peau avec son pouce. « Profite de cette période pour faire le point sur ta vie, Harry. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : que tu aies ou non refais ta vie, reviens me voir, reviens me dire que tu vas bien. Je sais qu'à travers notre lien je le saurai, mais ce n'est pas pareil. » Il déposa un baiser sur sa main. « C'est tout ce que je te demande ! »

« Tu es bien sensible ce soir. Es-tu sûr d'aller bien ? Je vais revenir, tu le sais, hein ? »

« Oui, je le sais, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. » Il mit sa main sur sa joue et la caressa avec son pouce. « Je t'aime Harry Potter, plus que ma propre vie. Je t'en prie sois prudent. »

« Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? »

Severus renifla de dédain et au lieu de répondre, l'embrassa passionnément.

Harry rit légèrement pour briser l'atmosphère tendue. « Je reviendrai vers toi Severus. Mon cœur est auprès de toi et tu le sais. Je sais que tu le sais. » Il passa une main dans les cheveux qui ces derniers temps n'étaient pas aussi gras qu'ils avaient l'habitude de l'être. Dobby s'imprégna de l'image de bonheur emplie de tristesse. Il prit une photo. Ses maîtres n'en prenaient jamais. Un jour, ils seraient contents de voir la collection de Dobby.

Il allait partir, les laissant dans leur intimité lorsqu'il vit Severus prendre la petite boite à musique et la dupliquer.

Les deux boites jumelles jouaient un air de Severus. Harry entraîna l'autre homme et malgré le peu de place, ils dansèrent, enlacés, l'un contre l'autre. Harry murmurait parfois quelque chose à l'oreille de Severus qui souriait légèrement.

La musique continuait, une mélodie après l'autre. Le couple dansait. Harry avait posé la tête contre la poitrine de Severus dont la bouche près de son oreille murmurait parfois des paroles que Dobby n'entendait pas mais qui faisait sourire l'autre homme. Severus ponctuait la fin de ses phrases par de petits baisers sur son oreille ou dans son cou.

Harry se recula légèrement pour regarder Severus et ils restèrent longtemps à danser les yeux dans les yeux. Puis le plus jeune déposa un baiser aux commissures des lèvres du plus vieux dans un geste empli de respect, d'admiration et d'amour.

Severus embrassa la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, resserra ses bras autour de Harry et ferma les yeux, sentant son odeur, s'imprégnant de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de la sensation de son corps contre le sien, de la douceur de sa peau, de sa chevelure rebelle…

Le laisser partir était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Severus n'était pas certain d'en être capable.

Se sentant de trop, Dobby disparut et retourna dans ses cuisines. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Harry partait le lendemain et ses bagages n'étaient pas encore terminés.

Il espérait sincèrement que son maître n'allait pas rester longtemps absent.

Hpsshpss

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant qu'Harry ne parte, mais ils n'échangèrent aucune parole supplémentaire, chacun savait ce que ressentait l'autre. Et Harry avait laissé un cadeau à Severus. Un tableau qu'il avait peint, plusieurs mois auparavant. Il les avait représentés tous les deux dans leur salon, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, Severus était à son piano et jouait avec passion. Harry le regardait tendrement.

Le tableau était magnifique. Severus pouvait presque entendre le son du piano s'élever du tableau. Harry se levait de temps en temps et venait s'asseoir à côté de Severus, passer un bras autour de sa taille, poser sa tête sur son épaule, l'embrasser ou faisait un clin d'œil à la personne qui regardait. C'était des gestes si naturels, si familiers que son estomac se noua.

Il murmura, « Reviens-moi vite ! »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il ne devait plus revoir Harry, ou pas avant longtemps.

Et effectivement, ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le vit.

Hpsshpss

Severus parvenait à établir un contact avec son mari de façon intermittente. Ils ne pouvaient jamais parler longtemps. Grâce au lien qu'ils partageaient, il savait qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Quatre mois après son départ, Harry décida de bafouer le règlement et envoya un hibou à Severus, lui expliquant qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire et qu'il avait terminé sa mission. Il allait pouvoir rentrer. Sa lettre était assez vague, mais il paraissait en bonne santé.

Severus relut pour la énième fois la lettre de son mari. Il la lui avait envoyé six mois auparavant. Il la froissa, la jeta et se servit un verre de brandy. _Bon sang Harry, où es-tu ?_

Il regarda le tableau que lui avait laissé Harry. Son cœur se serra.

Les Aurors avaient annoncé la disparition de Harry quelques jours seulement après que Severus ait accusé réception de la lettre. Ils l'avaient activement recherché mais avaient décidé ce matin d'abandonner les recherches. Harry Potter était considéré comme manquant, déserteur, voire mort.

Severus s'assit au piano, mais fut incapable de jouer la moindre mélodie. Il posa son front contre le bois noir et inspira lentement. Il n'était pas homme à pleurer. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur leur lien. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Harry avait disparu. Parfois il avait l'impression de le sentir à la lisière de son esprit, mais c'était si fugace qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien l'avoir rêvé.

Severus n'avait jamais ressenti un vide aussi grand dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Il aurait voulu mourir avec Harry, mais il se retrouvait seul. Tout autour de lui montrait la présence de son mari. Son odeur flottait encore dans la pièce. Son rire faisait encore résonner les murs de bonheur. Ses yeux continuaient à illuminer le cœur de chacun.

Il fit venir à lui le papier froissé, le plia, déposa un baiser dessus et le rangea précieusement dans sa petite boite à musique. C'était les derniers mots de son mari.

Hpsshpsshpss

_Le Refuge est terminé. Je sais que la fin est assez brutale, mais vous savez que l'histoire continue avec Retrouver ses Racines._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews. _


End file.
